El Alma del Raimon
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: El FFI se acaba y con él Haruna desaparece de la vida de todos. Kidou no cesa en su empeño de dar con ella a pesar de que la consideran fallecida. Pero de repente aparece alguien que dará un nuevo giro a su vida. SPECIAL CAP 1 SUBIDO!
1. El Nuevo viento

_Hola, de nuevo estoy aquí con esta pareja, solo que esta vez no es ningún one-shot ni un song-fic. Es un fic, de esos largos. Se me ocurrió mientras estaba con mi neesan, con la cual espero poder compartir opiniones al respecto. Quiero advertir que este fic tiene una distorsión del tiempo un poco raro, aparecen los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven GO! pero de manera distinta a como aparecen en la serie. Por ejemplo, Tenma Matsukaze nunca fue rescatado por Goenji en este fic…¿las razones? Con el avanzar de la historia lo comprenderéis._

_Ahí os lo dejoooo! _

**CÁP 1-UN NUEVO VIENTO**

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡Koutei Penguin No. 3!-exclamamos Sakuma, Fudou y yo al mismo tiempo mientras los pingüinos rodeaban el balón y arrasaban con todo a su paso consiguiendo derribar las defensas de los contrarios y logrando marcar a puerta. Genial, con este ya llevamos tres goles consecutivos pero debo reconocer que aunque hayamos marcado esas tres veces nuestros contrincantes tenían una defensa férrea y una gran voluntad. Como dice Endou es muy divertido enfrentarse a jugadores así._

_Sonreí satisfecho ante el resultado del marcador después de que el árbitro pitara en señal del final del partido. 3-0 en nuestro favor. Con esto el Raimon se asegura un puesto en el campeonato nacional juvenil. Endou quiere que todos nos graduemos de la secundaria alta* con un nuevo trofeo del que poder presumir, según él para que nadie pueda olvidar como llego el Raimon a la cima cuando en el inicio eran solo siete jugadores. _

_-¡Muy bien hecho, Kidou!-me felicitó nuestro capitán pasándome su brazo alrededor de mis hombros._

_-Gracias, Endou-sonrío agradecido mientras caminamos hacia el banquillo donde las gerentes ya nos esperaban entusiasmadas con las bebidas energéticas preparadas y algo de comer._

_-Felicidades a todos-dijo Kino ofreciéndonos una toalla a Endou y a mi._

_-Habéis estado estupendos-le oigo decir a Fuyuka que estaba concentrada repartiendo las bebidas._

_Sonrío satisfecho ante nuestra victoria y nuestro pase al campeonato, ahora tendremos que entrenar duro para poder vencer a los mejores del país. Ya lo hicimos en el pasado pero ahora todo es diferente, todos hemos cambiado mucho y habrán mejorado mucho en su futbol. No fueron contrincantes fáciles y ahora tampoco lo serán. Estoy ansioso de poder medirme de nuevo con todos ellos._

_-Oye, Aki ¿Dónde está Haruna?-miro de inmediato a Endou cuando le oigo formular esa pregunta. _

_-Ha dicho que no se encontraba bien y que se iba a su casa-responde ella con una sonrisa._

_Miro el lugar donde mi hermana debería estar ocupando como gerente del Raimon. Bebo mi bebida sin apenas mirar a quien me la ofrecido. Estoy preocupado por Haruna. Últimamente se está comportando de una forma muy extraña, ha empezado a llegar tarde a los entrenamientos, hay veces en las que ni aparece por clase, según me dicen sus compañeros y por lo que parece su madre no está al tanto de ello. También la he visto con una expresión triste en el rostro. Incluso hoy la he estado mirando antes del comienzo del partido y durante el descanso del final de la primera parte, parecía estar enferma pero yo no he podido notar la fiebre, no estaba caliente ni nada cuando le he tocado la frente y la mejilla. Ella me insistía en que estaba bien y que no me preocupara, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía creerle, que algo malo le estaba pasando y que me necesitaba. Al final, decidí darle espacio pero con la promesa de hablar con ella en cuanto terminara el partido y sin excusas. Pude percatarme que me miró con miedo cuando le hice aquella promesa, aquella mirada no me había gustado nada y terminó por convencerme de hablar con ella seriamente en cuanto terminara el partido._

_Pero al parecer se me ha escurrido._

_Suspiro algo cansado y termino de beber mi botella para ponerme a preparar las cosas e irme directamente a casa de Haruna. Si cree que con desaparecer del campo iba a poder librarse de mí es que no me conoce bien. Sé que algo le preocupa y como hermano mayor que soy no voy a detenerme hasta saber que es lo que le pasa. _

_-¿Ya te vas, Kidou?-me pregunta Endou detrás de mi sin que yo deje de guardar mis cosas en mi bolsa de deportes. _

_-Si-respondo cerrando la bolsa y echándomela al hombro-Voy a visitar a Haruna para ver si se encuentra mejor, y así de paso me quedo a comer con ella.-vaya forma de mentir tan descarada, sé perfectamente que Haruna no está enferma, solo ha usado una excusa para poder librarse de mi. Pero si digo eso posiblemente todo el equipo querrán venir a ver a su gerente, y así mi hermana si que no dirá una sola palabra._

_-¡Ah, vale!-me sonríe con mucho animo-_

_-Que buen hermano mayor eres, Kidou-sonríe Fuyuka._

_-Demasiado obsesivo en mi opinión.-oigo refunfuñar a Kogure-No me deja jugar con Haruna._

_-Colgarte de su espalda no me parece un juego…-protesto mirándole de mala manera._

_-Dile a Haruna de nuestra parte que esperamos que se mejore.-dijo Endou rápidamente tratando de evitar un conflicto entre Kogure y yo. Últimamente me he vuelto menos tolerante a las trastadas de Kogure, sobretodo cuando se refiere a Haruna, no me parece bien que se siga colgando por su espalda o su brazo como si fuera un mono, ni que tuviera seis años._

_-Se lo diré, no te preocupes.-prometo poniendo en marcha._

_Cuando salgo del instituto todavía puedo oír a Endou proponer a gritos un nuevo partido contra nuestros rivales. Je, típico de él. Todavía me pregunto como es que nunca se ha desmayado con todos los partidos que hace aunque fueran amistosos, pero Endou Mamoru tiene cuerda para rato cuando se trata de futbol._

_Mi paso es rápido y ligero. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa de Haruna, no sé que es lo que le pasa pero lo que si sé es que me necesita ¿Por qué lo sé? Tal vez sea una corazonada o una intuición ¿Y si se trataba de algún chico? No, no puede ser, no, no, Haruna me habría dicho algo ¿verdad? Ella siempre me lo cuenta todo, porque sabe que yo puedo darle buenos consejos y además…_

_¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Por qué hay un coche de policía enfrente de la casa de mi hermana? Me acerco con paso lento tratando de escuchar que era lo que había pasado sin que se percataran de mi presencia ¿habría habido algún robo o algo? Espera, esa mujer… Veo a la madre de Haruna con las manos cubriéndole la cara… O es que…_

_-¡Haruna!-grito sin poder contenerme corriendo hacia la señora Otonashi._

_-Kidou-kun…-murmura la mujer descubriendo su cara llorosa.-¡Tu tienes que saberlo! _

_-¿Qué?-no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?_

_-¡Tu tienes que saber donde está Haruna! ¡Kidou-kun, por favor, dímelo!_

_-¿De que me está hablando? ¿Haruna no está aquí?_

_-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si ha estado contigo todo el tiempo! ¡Fue a verte al partido!-parecía estar histérica._

_-Si, lo ha estado-contesto casi automáticamente, sin terminar de entender lo que pasaba-Pero a mitad del segundo tiempo dijo que se encontraba mal…y que se volvía a casa._

_-Pero…ella no ha vuelto-dijo con voz quedada._

_-¿Cómo que no ha vuelto?_

_-No, sus cosas no están, ha cogido dinero y se ha llevado comida…_

_-Haruna…¿se ha ido?-pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos.-¡¿A dónde?_

_-No lo sé…-me responde volviendo a llorar.-Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando por ella._

_Muy cierto. La verdad es que haberle preguntado eso era bastante estúpido pero no he podido evitarlo. _

_-Sea donde sea a donde vaya…-dijo el policía tomando apuntes-esta claro que se va lejos y por un largo tiempo._

_-Pero…¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Haruna no se iría así sin más!-protesto enfadado, ella no es así. Nunca se iría sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mí._

_-Ella dejó esta carta, Kidou-kun-miro el papel doblado que la señora Otonashi me tiende y lo cojo con algo miedo, temo mucho lo que pueda decir esa carta. Lo que quiero es que ponga algo como "Inocente" o "Has picado" no sé, algo que me dijera que era una broma. Que ella en realidad esta escondida para gastarme una broma, yo la reñiría y luego nos reiríamos juntos. Pero eso parece una fantasía, Haruna nunca gasta este tipo de bromas. _

_Desdoblo el papel y leo atentamente:_

_Papá, Mamá:_

_Cuando leáis esta carta yo ya me habré ido muy lejos. Siento haberos dicho que iba a volver a casa con mi hermano después del partido pero no puedo volver. Lo siento, he hecho algo terrible y debo asumir las consecuencias. No sé cuando podré volver ni siquiera sé si podré ponerme en contacto con vosotros pronto. No quiero que os preocupéis, voy a estar bien, hay alguien que me ayuda. En cuanto pueda volveré a ponerme en contacto con vosotros._

_Por favor, no me busquéis._

_Haruna._

_¿Qué significa esto? _

_-Mi hija…¡Haruna!_

_Aprieto la carta arrugando su forma ¿Y ya está? ¿Simplemente te has ido, Haruna? Sin decir nada salgo corriendo de ese lugar. Tengo que buscarla, no puede haber ido muy lejos. Quizá aun esté en la estación o en el aeropuerto, no puede haberse alejado mucho. ¿Qué ha hecho que fuera tan terrible? Ella no es de esas, Haruna es una chica que nunca se mete en líos y de hacerlo siempre lo cuenta porque le da miedo hacerlo frente sola ¿Y quien esa persona que la está ayudando? Ella parece estar asustada y muy malo tiene que ser para irse sin contar conmigo._

_Haruna ¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Por qué te has ido si sabes que por ti yo soy capaz de descender al infierno?_

_Por favor, no te escondas de mí, no de mí…_

_-¡Haruna!-grito a todo pulmón por todo Inazuma.-¡HARUNAAAAA!_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Nunca volviste. Es lo primero que pienso al despertarme de ese sueño basado en mis recuerdos del pasado. Desapareciste ese día y desde entonces mi vida se ha vuelto monótona y vacía, nunca te pusiste en contacto conmigo, ni una llamada ni una carta y aunque fuera a visitar con regularidad a tus padres tampoco te pusiste en contacto con ellos.

La policía nunca llegó a dar contigo. Los encargados de las estaciones de autobuses, metro y aviones no tenían registrada a ninguna chica con tu físico y las únicas Haruna Otonashi que iban en los transportes era una niña pequeña y una mujer de mediana edad. La conclusión a la que llegaron los oficiales era que tú todavía permanecías en Inazuma y que te estabas escondiendo con la ayuda de alguien. Como tú eras menor de edad, la policía estuvo mucho tiempo buscándote, preguntando y registrando las casas de todos tus amigos, incluidos todos los miembros del equipo del Raimon y creo que alguno del Teikoku.

Pero no había indicios de que estuvieras en ninguna parte.

Yo trate de localizarte usando mis contactos. Lo bueno de haber participado en tantos campeonatos de futbol, así como el Futbol Frontier, es que conocía a mucha gente con influencia. Quizá hayas salido del país de alguna forma con la ayuda de alguno de ellos, burlando los sistemas de seguridad.

Pero no hubo manera y tonto de mi aun no he dejado de buscarte.

Y ya han pasado trece años.

La policía dejó de buscarte después de cuatro años de tu desaparición dejando el caso cerrado. La mayoría de la gente cree que has muerto, incluso tus padres lo piensan, aunque no lo digan en voz alta tampoco lo niegan cuando alguien hace alguna mención de ello. Lo disimulan, pero están convencidos de que has muerto. Pero yo no puedo creerlo, tú estás viva, lo sé. Sigues escondida pero no estás muerta. Me niego a pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad. Por eso sigo buscándote, y hasta que no te encuentre no pienso darme por vencido, si tengo que volver al infierno para traerte de vuelta así lo haré, con mucho gusto lo haré.

-Kidou-volteo a ver a mi compañero que estaba frente mío. Sakuma sabía perfectamente que era lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza a pesar de que trataba de esconder mis emociones bajo aquellas ostentosas gafas verdes. De todas formas, no era difícil averiguar en que estaba pensando, todos mis pensamientos van a tu lado, recordante y pensando en todo momento en donde estarás.

Sakuma estaba al tanto de todo, junto a Endou y a Goenji, ha sido mi apoyo moral desde la desaparición de mi hermana, nunca he tenido que decirle nada ni mostrar ninguna emoción. Simplemente me conocía demasiado bien como para ver a través de mí. Nunca me dijo que desistiera en buscarla, siempre que pudo me ayudó. Porque sabe que no puedo renunciar, todo por lo que he luchado desde niño era por ella. Por ir a su lado, por protegerla, por todo nunca me importaron las consecuencias. Y cuando ella se fue pude comprender lo mal que lo habrá pasado aquellos seis años sin que fuera yo el que se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Pero ella al menos sabia que estaba en el equipo del Teikoku yo ni siquiera sé si está bien o que.

-Kidou, tenemos trabajo-me dijo Sakuma mientras se metía un silbato de árbitro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, preparado para dirigir el entrenamiento del Teikoku-¿Vas a ir o volverás a ausentarte?

-No…-le digo suspirando-Tengo una responsabilidad con el equipo, quizá este sea el último año que esté con ellos antes de ir al Raimon. Quiero estar con el Teikoku hasta ese día.

No había dicho ninguna mentira, Haruna es lo más importante en mi vida y nunca voy a cesar en su búsqueda pero tampoco puedo olvidarme de todo lo demás. Los chicos necesitan a su entrenador, Sakuma no puede estar permanentemente haciéndose cargo de ellos mientras que yo estoy descartando lugares en donde puede estar mi hermana.

-¿Has podido encontrar algo?-me pregunta Sakuma mientras vamos camino del Teikoku.

-Nada, estoy en las mismas que hace trece años-no puedo evitar bufar frustrado. Por mucho que la busque no hay manera de dar con alguna pista de su paradero. Lo único que tengo es la carta que dejó antes de desaparecer y sus gafas que las encontré en la cama de mi habitación dos semanas después de aquello.

Me sorprendió mucho ver sus habituales gafas en mi cuarto, las encontré cuando dejé de buscarla por ese día. Al principio lo interpreté como un gesto de amenaza, como que alguien se la había llevado y me las enviaba como advertencia de que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Pero según iban pasando los días en los que me la pasaba buscándola comprendí que nadie se la había llevado, Haruna se había metido a hurtadillas en mi cuarto y me las había dejado ahí.

Era su forma de despedirse de mí.

-Ey no te desanimes-me dice tan buenamente como pudo, no era ningún secreto para mi que aunque recibiera todo su apoyo, a Sakuma se le estaba acabando el repertorio de los buenos ánimos. Para no hacerlo son trece años con la misma historia.

-No te preocupes, Sakuma, vamos a darlo todo con los chicos y ya hablaremos del tema mas tarde-pongo mi mano en su hombro para hacerle ver que necesito ir a dirigir ese entrenamiento, tengo que pensar en otra cosa que no sea Haruna, si me quedo pensando constantemente en ella terminaré por volverme loco. Bueno, mas loco todavía.

-De acuerdo…-me contestó con una expresión que pude identificar como que estaba pidiéndome perdón. No podía culparle de nada…aunque agradecía que permaneciese conmigo a pesar de tantos años.

-¡Kidou-san! ¡Sakuma-san!-los dos nos volteamos a ver como se acercaba nos acercaba corriendo un chico, lo miré un poco extrañado, no pertenecía al club de futbol pero si recuerdo que Sakuma le había dado clases de educación física. Creo que era porque el chico en cuestión no se le daba precisamente bien los deportes.

-Takei-kun…-pronunció Sakuma en cuanto el chico se detuvo delante de nosotros inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante y apoyándose en sus rodillas para coger aire.-¿Qué ocurre para que vengas corriendo así?

-Es…es…arf..arf…-se nota que el joven Takei no se le daban bien los deportes, no tenía mucho aguante cuando se trataba de correr.

-Tranquilo-le dije para que no se alterara. Parecía que el asunto era algo serio.

-Se han colado unos niños de primaria en el club de futbol y se están peleando con sus miembros.-aquella información fue dada tan rápidamente que tanto a Sakuma como a mi nos costó un poco procesarla.

-Eso no puede ser-habló Sakuma después de un silencio.-Unos niños no pueden colarse en el Teikoku sin ser vistos por los pasillos. Que no son pocos…

-Lo sé pero estos si han podido, Sakuma-san, y se van a hacer daño. Los del club se están enfadando con ellos.

Sakuma y yo nos miramos y enseguida nos pusimos en camino hacia la cancha de futbol. Pero me extrañaba que nuestros chicos perdieran los estribos con unos críos de primaria, siempre les hemos enseñado a mantenerse serenos y fríos en el juego, no pueden perder los nervios con las artimañas infantiles.

Al llegar a la cancha de futbol vemos a nuestros jugadores encarar a un grupo de niños, bueno, mas bien eran niñas y al parecer también pertenecen a un club de futbol por el uniforme azul marino y pantalones rojos que lo formaban, ninguna de las niñas representaba nada del otro mundo, solo parecían haberse armado de valor antes de entrar en el campo pero al enfrentarse cara a cara con los del Teikoku se les había bajado los humos de golpe pero ¿para que habrán venido? El que más me llamaba la atención era el único niño de aquel equipo que al parecer encabezaba a las niñas.

El chico en cuestión tenía el cabello largo, su estilo de peinado me recordaba vagamente al de Aphrodi, y ligeramente ondulado de un color celeste con destellos marinos, uno de sus mechones era de un color rosa que le iba desde la raíz hasta la punta del cabello. Lo que mas me intrigaba eran sus ojos rojos, llenos de seguridad y arrogancia, sin una pizca de miedo hacia los del Teikoku. Puedo ver como su cara tenía evidentes muestras de haber sido golpeado hace poco, magulladuras y raspones repartido no solo en su cara sino también en sus brazos y piernas ¿es que nuestros jugadores se habían atrevido a levantarle la mano a un crío?

Las niñas estaban encogidas en el sitio, terriblemente asustadas e intimidadas por el tamaño y las miradas de los del Teikoku, sin atreverse a mostrarse como su líder.

-¡Marchaos de aquí, mocosas!-escuchó a uno de los jugadores tomando del brazo a una de las niñas. Para mi sorpresa, veo a aquel chico coger bruscamente la muñeca del mayor y apartándolo de su compañera.

-No se te ocurra tocarla-espetó el chico con un toque de amenaza en su voz.

-Vaya, parece que el pequeño se ha enfadado-se burló uno mostrando un balón de futbol.

-Devolved el balón de futbol que le habéis robado a Hibari-ordenó el muchacho señalando a la aludida, que se escondía en los brazos de una de sus compañeras. ¿Robado? ¿Cómo que robado?

-Nosotros no hemos robado nada-sonrió otro-Este balón estaba dentro del recinto, así que pertenece al club de futbol.

-¡Os lo he dicho! ¡Se nos ha escapado mientras jugábamos!-protestó el chico del mechón rosa.

-Las reglas son claras, si hay un balón de futbol en nuestro instituto, entonces pertenece a nuestro club.

-¡Pero ese balón pertenece a Hibari! ¡No podéis quitárselo y decir que es vuestro!

-¡Cállate, niñato!-pateó el balón de forma inesperada dando al chico en el estomago e impulsándolo hacia atrás.

-¡ATSU-CHAN!-exclamaron las demás niñas sorprendidas de ver a su capitán en el suelo.

-Urg…-se oye quejarse al tal Atsu desde el suelo sujetándose el estomago con los dos brazos y el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante.

-Pero ¿Qué clase de conducta es esta?-pregunta Sakuma enfurecido-Esto no es lo que les enseñamos.-le tomo del brazo con fuerza cuando le veo avanzar hacia el campo dispuesto a detener al Teikoku-¿Kidou?

-Espera un poco…-le detuve con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esperé a que? No podemos dejar que traten así a unos críos.

-Y recibirán un castigo por ello, no te preocupes pero…quiero ver hasta donde le alcanzan las agallas a ese muchacho-no era para menos, el chico no mostraba sentirse intimidado ante un equipo tan famoso como el Teikoku, no sé si es por una cuestión de valentía y confianza o simplemente que el chico es un arrogante de cuidado, creo que vale la pena ver que es lo que va hacer continuación.

-¿No te da vergüenza ser parte de un club de futbol de niñas? Aunque lideres el equipo seguro que das risa a la hora de jugar.-se jactó uno mientras la niña antes mencionada, Hibari, se arrodillaba al lado de su capitán para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Atsu-chan, déjalo ya y vámonos, si es por el balón, no te preocupes, puedo conseguir otro-decía llorosa la niña mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Para sorpresa de todos, el chico se deshizo del agarre respirando fuertemente tan pronto como se había levantado del suelo.

-He dicho que recuperaría el balón y eso es lo que haré…-vaya, es cierto que agallas no le faltan al muchacho. Por el momento mi interés por él se acentuaba, era osado y valiente, me recordaba un poco a mi cuando tenía su edad.

-¡Pero, Atsu-chan…!

-Si lo dejamos así, la próxima vez será más de lo mismo…y no voy a dejar que esta gente nos pisotee-declaró avanzando unos pasos hacia el capitán de nuestro equipo.

-¿Es esto lo que buscas?-preguntó mostrando el balón de futbol.

-Te propongo algo-dijo de pronto el chico irguiéndose todo lo posible para poder hablar frente a frente con el capitán del equipo del Teikoku. Tenía una expresión sería y segura pero de alguna manera puedo ver que aquel balonazo le había dolido bastante, aunque su semblante no lo diera a ver yo si que veo que todavía le duele mucho.

-Oh ¿ahora quieres negociar?

-No es un negocio…es un reto-sonrió el chico menor cruzándose de brazos. Vaya ¿pensaba desafiar a los jugadores del Teikoku? Tenía arrojo pero es un poco inconsciente por su parte.

Como era de esperar, los otros se rieron a carcajadas ante la vacilada hasta que el capitán les hizo callar con un gesto con la mano. Era el único que no se había reído. Creo que, al igual que yo, se ha dado cuenta de que el chico no es alguien a quien subestimar por su edad y apariencia. No era un mero fanfarrón.

-Te escucho…

-Te reto a que mantendré el balón conmigo durante diez minutos. Si durante ese tiempo me lo quitáis, entonces cogeré a mi equipo, nos iremos y reconoceremos al Teikoku como el mejor equipo de Inazuma. Si por el contrario el tiempo se acaba y no me lo habéis quitado entonces nos devolveréis el balón y le pediréis disculpas a Hibari.

De nuevo las risas se hicieron presentes. No podía negarlo al respecto. El reto era muy arriesgado.

-¿Pretendes jugar contra nosotros tu solo? ¡No me hagas reír!-se carcajeó uno de los defensas.

Curiosamente, el muchacho parecía imperturbable ante las burlas de los demás jugadores, pues no apartaba la mirada en ningún momento de los ojos del capitán.

-Creo que ese reto sería mejor para nosotros…¿no te parece divertido quitarnos a nosotros el balón, niño?

-No sería un juego justo ¿o es que no sois capaces de quitarle un balón a un "niño"? Aunque puede ser que todos los rumores que corre sobre el Teikoku no sean más que un fraude.

Eso si ha sido un golpe bajo. El chico buscaba herirles en el orgullo. Puede conseguirlo con facilidad, la cara de los jugadores ya está contraída por el evidente enfado, nunca aceptaban ser criticados por otro y mucho menos por un niño, en cierta manera a mi también me había molestado un poco aquel comentario. Era lo más parecido a un desprecio a Sakuma y a mí como entrenadores del Teikoku. El chico parecía satisfecho con el resultado, como si con ello pensara conseguir algo pero que todavía no había surgido.

-Muy bien…-aceptó el capitán del Teikoku con una sonrisa malvada.-Vamos a hacerte tragar tus palabras, mocoso…

De pronto, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el chico dio una fuerte patada al balón que estaba entre las manos del capitán lanzando hacia arriba. Por instinto todos subieron la mirada hacia arriba sorprendidos, no se esperaban semejante acción tan repentina.

-Comienza el juego…-susurra el capitán del grupo femenino.

El muchacho pasó rápidamente al lado del capitán del Teikoku y dio un gran salto pudiendo llegar hasta el balón que se mantenía por los aires, dio un cabezazo y aterrizó a unos cuantos metros del equipo contrario con el balón bajo su pie. Era impresionante el semejante salto que había dado, ni siquiera el jugador mas alto del Teikoku habría podido llegar hasta donde había llegado él. Es rápido y tiene buen impulso.

El muchacho sonrió confiado mientras daba toques al balón con la rodilla sin perder de vista al Teikoku, que seguían mirándole anonadados. Esa escena se me hace tremendamente familiar. Ya la había visto antes. De pronto la imagen de un viejo compañero del Raimon cruzó por mi mente haciendo lo mismo que aquel muchacho. Un chico de mirada arrogante con una cresta castaña oscura y unos ojos de un color verde resplandeciente.

Fudou…

Aquel chico…imitaba a la perfección las acciones de Fudou durante su estancia en el Raimon, la postura, los toques…la mirada.

-Maldita sea…-gruñó el capitán-¡Pararle los pies a ese crío!

Todos los miembros del equipo se abalanzaron hacia el muchacho a una gran velocidad. El chico seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en ellos, atento a todos sus movimientos. No puedo evitar sonreír ¿Cómo te vas a librar de eso?

El chico esquivó a sus contrincantes con hábiles movimientos con el balón. Lo lanzaba hacia arriba con el talón mientras esquivaba a uno que le doblaba en tamaño y peso, a otro lo pasaba llevando el balón entre sus piernas y dando un giro de lado, uno intentó quitárselo haciendo una segada pero el muchacho presionó sus pies contra el balón y dio un saltó hacia delante.

-Ese chico es muy bueno…-comentó Sakuma

Y tanto que lo era, tenía mucho talento.

-No es ningún novato-mencioné sin quitarle la vista de encima.

No. No lo era, el chico tiene un rígido control sobre los músculos, es capaz de calcular al instante la fuerza del contrincante y lo que debe de hacer para usarla en su contra. Sus movimientos eran de apariencia sencilla y ligera pero todo estaba previsto con anterioridad. Esa forma de moverse no se obtenía mediante un entrenamiento de futbol a niños de primaria, aunque fuera uno intensivo, tenía que haberse entrenado fuera de su club. Y la persona que se hizo cargo de su adiestramiento tenía que ser muy bueno y saber muy bien con que clase de talento estaba tratando. Puedo hacerme una idea de la cantidad de horas que ha tenido que echar ese chico para poder tener semejante habilidad, no todo lo que lleva bajo la manga puede ser simple talento natural.

Él sabía que había herido el orgullo del Teikoku y estaba usando esa rabia contra ellos.

-La vanidad os puede…Teikoku-se burló el chico volviendo a dar toques al balón con la rodilla mientras miraba como los jugadores contrarios se levantaban del suelo.

-Mocoso ¿Cómo te atreves?

De nuevo todos los jugadores fueron a por él pero para sorpresa de todos e incluso mía, veo que después de esquivar a un par de ellos corre con el balón fuera del campo y se queda esperando cerca de la puerta de salida. Con la mirada les desafiaba a que le persiguieran.

-Oye, niño ¿Por qué has salido del campo?-preguntó uno de los delanteros.

-Usar solo el campo de futbol es un poco aburrido, así que me apetece hacerlo mas emocionante-sonrió arrogante-Todo el Teikoku puede ser el campo de juego…

Estaba loco ese muchacho…pero por alguna razón esa actitud me gustaba. Y creo que sé que es lo que pretende. Estaba desconcertando a sus contrincantes y puede conseguir mucha ventaja con eso. Los chicos no se daban cuenta de que estaban bailando al son de su música, seguían sus normas del juego sin saberlo. Sabía como provocar y manipular al contrincante para poder sacar partido de ello. Aquel chico era un buen estratega, de eso no tengo duda alguna. Puede que su forma de hacerlo fuera ruin y retorcida y hasta algo tramposa pero la misión de los jugadores era marcar un gol costara lo que costara. Y nada mejor que la manipulación y el engaño para ello.

De nuevo el rostro de Fudou pasa rápidamente por mi mente. Vaya, por lo que veo he encontrado un doble del chico de aquel entonces, pero por lo menos éste parecía ser retorcido solo en el campo de juego. La forma en que había defendido a su compañera y al meterse en medio del conflicto con los del Teikoku me lo demostraba, eso es algo que no hubiera hecho Fudou, él era más de mandar a la gente a que se buscara la vida.

-¿Pero que dices? Eso es falta, va en contra de las reglas-replicó el capitán.

-Que yo sepa, también es falta que once jugadores vayan en contra de uno solo y yo creo que a pesar de la diferencia numérica, la ventaja es mía-sonrió con sorna provocando a los demás una ira frustrada-Además, os estoy dando más ventaja, todo este sitio es un entorno que conocéis perfectamente, debéis saber como moveros en él. Yo solo amplio mi campo de juego pero vosotros contáis con un largo numero de factores sorpresa.

-¡Atsu-chan, no hagas eso!-gritó una de las niñas.

-No hagas locuras, no te estas enfrentando a cualquier equipo.-protesto otra.

-Lo sé pero así es más divertido. Quiero averiguar si puedo hacer que al menos el Teikoku sude con mi juego.-soltó una risa para luego echar a correr hacia la puerta-¡Nos vemos!

-Ese crío…

-…Se está burlando de nosotros.

-¡A él!-gritó el centrocampista. Y solo fue cuestión de tiempo a que todos fueran detrás del muchacho desapareciendo por la gran puerta.

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunta Sakuma mirándome-¿Les seguimos?

-Creo que es mejor dejarles a su aire, el instituto está vacío así que no harán daño a nadie.

-Pero los daños materiales que puede haber serán un problema. Al menos tendríamos que vigilarles.

Eso es verdad pero ¿Cómo vamos a seguir a un grupo de chicos que van al galope por todo el instituto?

-C-Creo que yo puedo ayudar en eso…-volteamos los dos a mirar Takei que llevaba un ordenador portátil entre sus brazos ¿Lo tenía de antes? Si es así no me había fijado en él.-El Teikoku está lleno de cámaras de vigilancia por todos los pasillos, si ustedes lo permiten puedo conectar mi portátil a esas cámaras y ver que pasa en todos los pasillos desde aquí…claro si ustedes…

-No es mala idea…-dije cruzándome de brazos, era bueno tener de vez en cuando a un informático cerca.

De pronto la imagen de mi hermana consultando su portátil apareció en mi mente dándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza, intenso aunque momentáneo ¡Maldita sea! Haruna, por favor, no he cedido en tu búsqueda pero no te metas en mi cabeza cada vez que veo algo que se relaciona contigo. Me aprieto la frente con los dedos tratando de disimular lo mucho que me dolía recordarla. No importaba cuando me esforzara, ella siempre estaba presente en todos lados y eso me frustraba porque sé que no son más que ilusiones y productos que crea mi mente, que ella en realidad no está ahí.

-¡Kidou!-la voz de Sakuma me hizo volver de golpe a la realidad y lo miro un poco perdido ¿me estaba diciendo algo?

-¿Si?-la pregunta era un poco tonta, pero creo que me estaba diciendo algo y no me he enterado.

-¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálido de pronto-parecía estar preocupado.

-No te preocupes…-le dije con una voz serena-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-¿Acaso es otra vez…?

-No, déjalo, Sakuma…

No me gusta ser grosero con él, ya que solo estaba preocupado como buen amigo mío que es pero en los momentos en los que tengo episodios como estos prefiero que ni siquiera me dirijan la palabra. Me dolía mucho la cabeza por las emociones contradictorias que tengo, por un lado amo poder recordarla y otras veces detesto esos recuerdos porque también me hacen recordar que ella no está, y que todo el mundo da por hecho que esta…muerta.

-Como quieras…

-Esto…¿señores?-pregunta tímidamente el chico encogido de hombros.

-¡Ah si! Hazlo, Takei-kun…

-Si, enseguida-empezó a teclear el ordenador con una velocidad impactante. El chico no sería bueno en los deportes pero desde luego tiene mucha maña para los ordenadores, quizá sea así todos los chicos de su edad enganchados al ordenador. Mi hermana siempre usaba el ordenador cuando estaba en el club de periodismo y después para consultar los resultados de los partidos y analizar a los futuros rivales.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez! ¡¿Es que no hay forma de sacarte de mi cabeza aunque sea por un solo día? Hace mucho tiempo que tengo estos "delirios" llegué a pensar que estaba loco pero lo único que siento es una profunda añoranza por ti. Si. Te echo mucho de menos y por mucho que me esfuerce por ocultarlo y esconderme tras estas gafas, el mundo se ha empeñado en que sufra por ello. La única forma de poder curarme es encontrándote, saber por lo menos que estás bien, pero no puedo hacer nada si tu no te dejas encontrar.

-Ya está, les he encontrado, están en el pasillo del área norte-mi atención fue directamente hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Necesitaba sacar a Haruna de mi cabeza, por el momento debía vigilar a nuestros chicos e intervenir si se les ocurría dañar seriamente al niño.

-Mira a este chico…-los ojos de Takei brillaban de admiración mientras miraba como aquel niño hacia buenos movimientos con el balón esquivando a los demás jugadores.

Parecía que aunque los nuestros contaban con varias oportunidades para el factor sorpresa, el chico ya lo tenía todo previsto, su mente parecía trabajar a mil y no se fiaba ni de su sombra. Un perfeccionista. Por mucho que le tendieran una emboscada en cada esquina el chico ya estaba preparado para realizar una maniobra ya fuera arriesgada o calculada.

Derrapaba por el suelo con las piernas y el balón frente a sus rodillas cuando alguien se le echaba encima. Lanzaba el balón hacia el techo para que lo golpeara y rebotara contra la cabeza del contrario, lo aturdía lo suficiente como para que pasara por su lado y recuperar el balón. Para darse más aires de grandeza, se quedaba esperando a que el equipo le diera alcance en mitad del pasillo dando toques al balón con la rodilla, luego volvía a echar a correr.

-¿Este ordenador puede reproducir los sonidos?-pregunto mirando a Takei.

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere?

-A que si también puede conectarse con los micros que llevan incorporadas las cámaras, quiero poder escuchar lo que dicen.

-Ah, si que puede, espere un momento-volvió a teclear el ordenador con la misma velocidad de antes ¿Cómo es que las teclas no se salían? No lo sé, es un misterio.-Ya está, ahora podremos escuchar lo que dicen.

-¡¿Por qué ese maldito crío nos lleva tanta delantera?-preguntó exasperado uno de los centrocampista corriendo al lado del capitán y un defensa tras el muchacho el cual conseguía alejarse cada vez mas.

-Se supone que estamos en el Teikoku…¿Cómo puede moverse de esa manera?

-¡Te tengo, niñato!-gritó un delantero apareciendo de repente en una esquina frente al chico y fue corriendo hacía él. El niño se quedó quieto en el sitio ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

Para mi asombro, esperó a que tanto los que le perseguían por detrás como el que le arremetía de frente estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de él para realizar un rápido giro y esquivar al delantero. El resultado de ello es que la enorme constitución del delantero le hizo perder el equilibrio al no hallar a su presar y caer encima de sus otros tres compañeros.

Chico listo.

-Para vuestra información-habló el niño con el balón bajo su pie-llevo mucho tiempo estudiando la estructura del Teikoku, me conozco cada uno de sus pasillos al dedillo aunque nunca haya entrado.

-¿Cómo?-murmuró Sakuma sorprendido de aquella declaración.

-Muy pronto pasaré a secundaria y tenía que informarme de todos los equipos e institutos de Inazuma. No está de mas ser previsor ¿no os parece?

-Eres un…

-…maldito crío, lo sé-sonrió divertido mientras levantaba dos dedos en señal de victoria y sacaba la lengua.

-Vamos a hacerte tragar cada una de tus palabras-gruñó el delantero levantándose del suelo.

-¡Trágate esto!-gritó el chico golpeando fuertemente el balón contra la pared que estaba a su lado.

Era un tiro fuerte y violento, tanto que el balón rebotó entre las dos paredes del pasillo haciendo un rápido zigzag que iba de izquierda a derecha hasta golpear fuertemente la cabeza del delantero, haciendo que perdiera nuevamente el equilibrio y cayera encima de sus compañeros aplastándolos.

-Mocoso infernal…-gruñó el capitán adolorido.

-Siento ser tan bruto-sonrió el del mechón rosa-pero me revienta mucho que hayáis tratado de esa manera a mi equipo y que encima le hayáis robado el balón a Hibari.

-¡Vamos! ¡No lo dejéis escapar! ¡Hay que quitarle el balón como sea!-gritó el capitán completamente fuera de si.

Como una voz se alarma, varios de los jugadores rodearon al chico sin dejarle ninguna vía de escape.

-Es mejor que te rindas, chico, no tienes por donde escapar.-río el capitán.

-Está acorralado…-dijo Sakuma.

Bien, joven promesa ¿y ahora que harás para salir de este lío?

-¿Derecha? No-habló el chico mirando en dicha dirección encontrándose con los delanteros fornidos-¿Izquierda? Tampoco-mira a la izquierda encontrándose con los defensas-¿Abajo? Va a ser que no-sonrió algo resignado al ver un montón de piernas cortándole el paso.

-No trates de buscar solución, no puedes huir-habló el centrocampista.

El chico los ignoró mientras hacían como cuentas con los dedos y miraba hacia arriba mientras estaba pensando, como si estuviera analizando en una complicada fórmula matemática. Pero era mas que evidente que lo hacia para molestar al Teikoku. Como si estuviera diciéndoles que tenía un plan que ellos no esperan.

-Es un poco estrecho-dijo el peli-azul en voz alta, con un tono que se podía interpretar como indecisión-Pero bueno, es lo que hay.-sonrió ampliamente convencido.

-¿Nos está vacilando?-repuso el capitán al ver que el chico ignoraba por completo a los demás.

-Si no se puede por ninguno de esos lados…-de pronto sus rojizos ojos recobraron la confianza y la arrogancia del principio e inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante-¡Tendrá que ser por arriba!

Dio un fuerte pisotón al balón haciendo que con una extraña fuerza fuera hacia arriba y rebotara por el techo como había echo antes hacia los lados. El balón rebotó de arriba abajo y todos, queriendo hacerse con él chocaron entre si y cayeron el suelo, al final el balón golpeó en la cabeza a uno de los jugadores y el chico corrió hacia a él parándolo con el pecho y volviendo a tener la ventaja.

-Jejeje

-Pero ¿como lo ha…?

-Os lo he dicho…la vanidad os puede y no pensáis con claridad-sonrió arrogante y volvió a echar a correr-¡SUS VEO POR AHÍ!

-¡¿Cómo puede estar pasándonos esto?-replicó un defensa levantándose del suelo.

-No lo puedo entender-dijo Takei sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del portátil-Por muy bueno que sea ese chico, es un solo jugador contra once y encima en un espacio muy reducido como lo son los pasillos ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto a los del Teikoku acorralarle?

-Precisamente por el espacio…-respondo sin apartar la mirada del muchacho.

-¿El espacio?

-Es como ha dicho el niño, la vanidad les ciega y no piensan con claridad.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la vanidad con todo esto?-preguntó de nuevo el chico.

Miro a Sakuma el cual hace una expresión en su rostro que indica que ha captado los planes del peli-azul para luego sonreír.

-El chico ha sido muy astuto en hacer uso de los pasillos como parte del campo de juego. De esta manera el tener un gran número de jugadores no representa en absoluto una ventaja, solo son más blancos a los que arremeter a balonazos y están más apretados los unos contra los otros. –explica Sakuma

-¡¿En serio?-Takei consulta el ordenador con una rápida tecleada-Es cierto…apenas pueden moverse con libertad.

-Y además, los chicos se han sentido heridos en su ego. Están demasiado pendientes en demostrar al muchacho lo orgullosos que se sienten del juego del Teikoku como para darse cuenta de sus jugadas.

-Los está manipulando como quiere. Les hace pensar que les está dando la victoria en bandeja cuando en realidad les ha tendido una trampa-no sé porque pero me siento complacido ante el juego de ese muchacho.

-Pero esa clase de juego…¿no se puede considerar algo sucio?-pregunta el chico consternado.

-La verdad es que ha roto varias normas…aunque los nuestros otras tantas-sonrió de forma resignada Sakuma-Creo que el modo de jugar, mientras no sea peligroso, no es que importe mucho.

-Oh, parece que ya vuelven…

Y de pronto, el chico volvió a pasar por la puerta con una sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes mientras los del Teikoku iban detrás de él. Todos tenían la ropa sucia de haberse arrastrado por el suelo en pos de quitarle en vano el balón al chiquillo, también tenían raspones y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo después de haber recibido los balonazos y el haber chocado entre ellos de la forma mas torpe.

El peli-azul se colocó su mechón rosado detrás de la oreja para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro lado con un aire presuntuoso. Mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los del Teikoku, una forma más de burlarse de ellos.

-Hibari…-llamó él mirando a su compañera que permanecía junto a las demás niñas.

-Diez minutos exactos…-aseguró la pequeña mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Los otros jugadores se quedaron mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos. Creo que no han sido conscientes del transcurso del tiempo y que se les ha acabado. Sus expresiones fueron cambiando gradualmente de la sorpresa a la ira, está claro que no piensan aceptar la derrota así de fácil.

-¡Eso es mentira!-gritó el capitán-Has manipulado el reloj.

-¿Eh?-levanta una ceja el oji-rojo-No soy ningún tramposo ni tampoco un mentiroso. Si no me creéis, consultad vosotros mismos el reloj.

Ninguno se atrevió a consultarlo. Estaban demasiado atemorizados a que el chico estuviera en lo cierto, porque de ser así se darían cuenta de que habían sido humillados de la peor manera. Ellos, el famoso equipo Teikoku derrotados por un niño que aun asistía a la escuela primaria. Un niño que además lideraba a un grupo de futbol que se componía de chicas.

-Bueno, como he cumplido el plazo…-su mirada se centró en una de las porterías del campo de futbol-Voy a cerrar este reto con estilo.

El capitán previó sus intenciones y fue corriendo a ocupar su puesto de portero. El peli-azul corrió hacia la portería con claras intenciones de chutar.

Bien, chico, sorpréndeme. Ya he visto que se te da bien planear estrategias, que eres muy capaz de regatear y que no se te da nada mal los remates pero…¿Cómo se te dan los tiros a puerta? Muéstrame todo tu potencial.

-¡No te dejaré marcar!-advirtió el portero.

-¡Eso habrá que verlo!-el chico mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-¡Mi mejor tiro es por Hibari!

-¿No ira a…?

-¡Ahí está! ¡La supertécnica del capitán!-exclamó una de las niñas con los puños apretados en señal de emoción.

El chico pisó fuertemente el balón haciéndolo girar como una peonza hacía arriba con una velocidad vertiginosa. Sus ojos, de pronto cogieron un destello intenso que hacia que su color rojizo se viera mas aterrador, como unos ojos asesinos escondidos en medio de la noche. El balón fue rodeado por un aura de color morado y en la espalda del peli-azul aparecieron cuatro alas de murciélago que lo elevaron por los aires en cuanto se impulsó hacia el balón. Levantó en alto la pierna preparado para dar el tiro cuando varios entes transparentes y sin rostro aparecieron de la nada y se situaron cerca de la pelota.

-¡_**Harouīn No Akumu**_!*-pronunció en voz alta y clara chutando fuertemente la pelota. El balón fue directamente hacia la portería rodeado por esa energía oscura mientras los entes trasparentes iban a la par que él, proliferando gemidos y llantos escalofriantes. Sonidos que son típicos de los fantasmas.

El portero hizo un amago de intentar pararlo pero al verlo acercarse de esa forma y escuchar esas voces de ultratumba se quedo tieso en el sitio, paralizado por el miedo, dejando que le balón entrara en puerta.

-Fin del juego…-sonrió orgulloso el peli-azul-Y la victoria es mía…

-¡Capitán!-gritaron todos los miembro del Teikoku corriendo a rodear a su líder.

-Atsu-chan ha ganado…-murmuró una de las niñas para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja-¡Atsu-chan ha ganado!

-¡Capitán/Atsu-chan!-gritan todos los del grupo femenino corriendo hacia su líder y abrazándolo y alguna dándole besos en la mejilla.

-¡Eres el mejor, capitán!

-¡Es increíble! ¡Has podido con los del Teikoku! ¡Y eran mas grandes que tu!

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Sencillo, es que yo molo mucho-bromeó el chico sacando pecho y señalándose a si mismo.

-Eres un fanfarrón, capitán-bufó una dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

El peli-azul, abandonó su actitud arrogante y confiada, para dejar mostrar una cara cómica, sacando la lengua de lado y dándose un golpecito en la cabeza en señal de "Así soy yo ¿Qué le voy hacer?" Espera…esa actitud…sus gestos…su expresión.

Ya no veo a Fudou en ninguna de sus facciones, sino a ella.

A Haruna.

Calma, calma, Yuuto ¿en que estás pensando? ¿Es que hasta un crío te va a recordar a ella? Por favor, no desvaríes. Es solo un niño. Uno con mucho talento para el futbol pero un niño al fin y al cabo. No hagas ninguna tontería. Si sigues así van a tener que ingresarte de verdad en algún lado.

-Increíble…un niño ha ganado al equipo del Teikoku-dijo Takei colocando bien sus gafas sin poder creer lo que veía.

Si, parece que le espera un futuro prometedor a ese muchacho, si sigue entrenándose algún día hablaran de él como uno de los mejores de Japón. Aunque puede ser que el próximo año sea escogido para formar parte de la selección japonesa…

Me puse a aplaudir de forma pausada queriendo llamar la atención de todos los jugadores. Todos voltearon a mirarme, aunque los del Teikoku bajaron en seguida sus miradas sintiéndose humillados y avergonzados por su derrota. Me parece que no se han percatado de que he estado aquí todo el tiempo y que lo he visto todo. No saben el castigo que les espera…

-Ese hombre…-oigo a una de las niñas murmurar, escondiéndose tras su capitán.

-¿Quién es el tío raro de las gafas?-soltó el capitán señalándome, un poco descarado también parecía ser.

-¡Pero, bueno, capitán!-le reprochó Hibari-¡Es el entrenador del Teikoku!

-Si, yo también le conozco-dijo otra-Es el estratega de Inazuma Japón, aquel equipo que representó a Japón hace varios años en el Futbol Frontier Internacional, es Kidou Yuuto. Y el que está a su lado…si, es Sakuma Jirou, también estuvo en Inazuma Japón como uno de los delanteros.

-Oooooh~-agrandaron los ojos las niñas en señal de admiración y algo intimidadas.

-Sin duda nuestra fama aun permanece-comenta Sakuma sonriendo complacido.

-¿Tan importantes son?-pregunta el chico el peli-azul.

-¡Y tanto que lo son! ¡Varias veces fueron la clave del éxito de Inazuma Japón en los partidos!

-Pues para ser tan geniales no han sabido enseñarles humildad a esta gente ¿no serán eso que llaman viejas glorias?-espetó en voz baja el del mechón rosa echándose los brazos a la nuca. Veo como su cara cambia a una expresión de dolor profundo producido por un pisotón que le había dado Hibari en el pie.

-Ten mas respeto, que estamos ante dos celebridades-murmura ella por lo bajo ¿acaso cree que no la escuchamos?

-Que bruta eres…

-Muchacho-lo llamé alzando un poco la voz. El chico me miró directamente a los ojos. Ese color rojo tan intenso como la sangre…me recordaba mucho a los míos, éramos bastante parecidos…quizá demasiado-Ha sido un partido esplendido.

Parece que lo he sorprendido con mi felicitación, porque veo un ligero sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas, pero enseguida sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro y me mira de forma severa. Creo que me achaca a mí que el Teikoku se haya comportado de esa forma tan desconsiderada. No puedo culparlo, soy su entrenador y tenía que haberles enseñado con más firmeza que el futbol es un deporte con el cual se debe disfrutar al máximo independientemente de lo fuerte o joven que sea el rival. Y sobretodo disfrutarlo con todo el mundo.

Me acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba el balón de futbol por el cual se había producido todo este conflicto. Miro seriamente al portero dándole a entender que me ocuparía de él mas adelante por su inexcusable actitud. El chico tragó saliva entendiéndome pues bajó la mirada hacia el suelo avergonzado. Con el pie, doy un par de toques al balón y lo cojo con la mano para luego dirigirme al grupo de niñas.

Me posiciono frente a Hibari y le tendí el balón.

-Toma-ella me miró sorprendida-Es tuyo ¿no? Te lo devuelvo. Y por favor, disculpa la actitud de nuestro equipo.

Ella me dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa y con timidez cogió el balón entre sus manos y me miró agradecida.

-¡Arigato Gozaimasu, Kidou-san!

Miro discretamente al chico, que parecía un poco extrañado.

-Era esto lo que querías ¿no? Que tu compañera recuperara su balón y recibiera una disculpa-la expresión no le cambió, me parece que no termina por fiarse de mí.

-Que bien ¿a que si, Hibari?-disimula mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa.

-Y arigato a ti también, Atsu-chan-le abrazó-¡Eres el mejor!

-No es para tanto…-sonrió sonrojado ante tanto halagos. Con lo fiero y ruin que se ha mostrado en el juego y ahora actúa como un corderito tímido. Parece que tiene dos personalidades distintas para dentro y fuera del campo.

-Por cierto, capitán ¿ya no te duele?-preguntó otra acercándose a él-

-¿Eh? ¿El que?

-Pues…antes, uno de ellos te ha dado un balonazo en la barriga…y bueno, tenía pinta de haber sido uno importante y que te ha dolido bastante…

-Ahora que lo dices…-de pronto el color de su cara cambia a uno azul y morado…-¡COMO DUELEEEEE!-lloriqueó lastimeramente. Le veo un poco alejado de nosotros arrodillado en el suelo y sosteniéndose el estomago con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante.

-¡A buenas horas, capitán!-gritaron las niñas con una vena de enfado en la cabeza.

-Efecto retardado-comenta una con una sonrisa divertida.

-Dejadme en paz…fuera del campo puedo quejarme de lo que me dé la gana-bufó fastidiado con la cara pegada al suelo sin separar sus brazos del estomago.

-Ya pero…¿después de todos los malabarismos que has hecho te pones a retorcerte de dolor justo ahora?

-Bueno, cuando estoy jugando no me doy cuenta de la gravedad de mis lesiones pero así en frío…¡así que a callar!-se apresura en decir.

-Ja-ja-ja-rieron como robots y alguna con ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza por los puños que mantenían apretados.

No puedo evitar mirar al muchacho con una sonrisa. Si ha podido jugar de esa manera ignorando el dolor de su abdomen es que tiene una capacidad de concentración increíble. Quizá pueda ofrecerle formar parte del Teikoku en cuanto pasara a secundaria, sería una muy buena adquisición, pero dudo que quiera formar parte después de a ver visto el peor lado del equipo.

-Eres muy bueno jugando-dijo Sakuma-¿En que posición jugas?

-Soy centrocampista-contestó distraídamente mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.-Aunque de vez en cuando, juego de delantero.

-¿Y como te llamas?-pregunta Sakuma interesado.

El peliazul nos miro con profunda desconfianza, clavando sus ojos sobre nosotros como si representáramos una amenaza para él.

-Otonashi…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharle ¿Otonashi? ¿Ha dicho Otonashi? Ese es el apellido de mi hermana.

-¿Kidou?-escuchó la voz de Sakuma pero ahora me da igual lo que quiera decirme.

Siento como la ansiedad empieza a consumirme de inmediato, como una marabunta de hormigas asesinas, mi corazón está siendo presionado dolorosamente por un fuerte sentimiento de angustia. No entiendo que es lo que esta pasando, ya había escuchado el apellido de mi hermana otras veces en otras personas, pero esta vez es diferente. Siento la inexplicable necesidad de atrapar a ese niño y retenerlo conmigo, hay algo dentro de mí que me grita furioso y desesperado que él está relacionado con Haruna de alguna manera, que él puede llevarme con ella.

Antes de darme cuenta mi mano ya estaba agarrando fuertemente el cuello de la camisa del muchacho y lo alzo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus pies no toquen el suelo o por lo menos solo lo tocara con la punta de las zapatillas. Él me miró sorprendido por un segundo y luego se empezó a retorcer poniendo sus manos en la mía tratando de zafarse de mí agarre. Ah, no, pequeño, no te voy a dejar escapar.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?-gritó el niño forcejando inútilmente.

-¡Capitán!

-¡Kidou! ¡Suéltalo!-Sakuma hizo presión en mis manos para aflojar mi agarre pero no puedo…no puedo dejar marchar a ese muchacho, él es mi oportunidad para encontrar a Haruna, lo sé. No puedo permitir que se escape. No puedo.-¡Despierta, Kidou! ¡Déjale ir!

-¡Déjele en paz!-un balón de futbol golpeó bruscamente mi mano haciendo que suelte al chico. Miro hacia la dirección en donde el balón había sido lanzado ¿Quién había sido tan estúpido de atacarme? Hibari se encontraba todavía en posición de haber chutado la pelota ¿había sido ella? ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?

-¡Minna! ¡Este tío está loco! ¡Nos vamos!

¿Cómo?

-¡TU NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE!

Trato de volver a atraparlo pero él se escurrió rodando por el suelo mientras recuperaba el balón que Hibari había usado para liberarle. Tengo que cogerle, tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacerle. Vuelvo a ir hacia a él pero de pronto unos brazos me sujetan con fuerza por detrás.

¡¿SAKUMA? ¡¿PERO QUE NARICES ESTÁ HACIENDO?

-¡Kidou! ¡Detente!

-¡SUELTAME, SAKUMA, SUELTAME!-rugí rabioso mirando al chico que por un momento pude ver que tenía miedo. Le veo retroceder varios pasos y sin apartar la mirada de mí hizo gestos con la mano para decirles a sus compañeras que alejaran.

-¡Vamos, vamos, chicas! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!-ordenó él señalando la puerta.

Forcejeo retorcidamente mientras contemplo como las niñas abandonaban el campo quedando el capitán en el último lugar, para evitar que alguna se quedara rezagada.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-grité sin control-¡VUELVE AHORA MISMO!

El chico me lanzó una última mirada seria y salió corriendo del lugar tras sus compañeras.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SE ESTÁ ESCAPANDO!

-¡Kidou, tranquilízate!

-¡Sakuma, no permitas que se vaya! ¡No lo dejes ir!

-¡Ya se ha ido, déjalo!

-¡NO!-le di un pisotón en el pie logrando que aflojara su agarre. Me zafé de él y salí corriendo al exterior.

Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde, que no se haya ido todavía.

Llego a la entrada del Teikoku y miro desesperado hacia los lados, buscando algún indicio del chico peli-azul. Pero no hay nada. Trato de escuchar pisadas o gritos de niña pero todo estaba silencioso ¿Cómo han podido esfumarse así de repente? No, no pueden haberse ido muy lejos, estoy seguro de que están escondidos. Yo solo quiero al chico. Las niñas me daban igual, al que quería era a él.

-¡Kidou!

-¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué siempre me tiene que estar pasando estas cosas? ¿Por qué cada vez que tengo una pista del paradero de Haruna siempre hay algo que lo borra? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PONEN TANTAS TRABAS PARA ENCONTRARLA?

-¿Kidou?

-¿Por qué le has dejado ir?

-Oye…¿Qué es lo que…?

-¡Ese niño está relacionado con mi hermana, Sakuma! ¡¿Por qué le has dejado marchar? ¡Con él podría haber encontrado alguna pista de donde esta! ¡Ese niño me había dado una nueva esperanza!

-¡Kidou!-me llamó tomándome fuertemente de los hombros- ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que has estado a punto de agredir a un menor?

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No tenía ninguna intención de hacerle daño!-protesto indignado.

-¡Estabas completamente fuera de ti! ¡Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que le estabas apretando demasiado!

-¡Lo hacia porque quería hablar con él! ¡Él sabe donde está mi hermana, estoy seguro!

-¡¿Y en que te basas para saber eso? ¡¿En que tiene el mismo apellido que ella?-espetó él sin miramientos-¡No es la primera persona ni será la última que tenga Otonashi por apellido! ¡Es solo un niño, Kidou! ¡¿Qué esperas sacar de él?

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, la fatiga y la ansiedad se redujeron considerablemente, pudiendo pensar con mejor nitidez. Es cierto ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Qué iba a saber un niño del paradero de Haruna? Es absurdo, solo ha venido porque se le había perdido un balón. Pero por alguna razón todavía seguía habiendo algo dentro de mi, ese algo todavía gritaba que el chico tenía las respuestas a todo. Que él sabía algo. No sé porque siento esto pero lo que si sé es que tengo que encontrarle cueste lo que cueste.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?-me pregunta cortándome el paso cuando ve que voy en dirección al instituto de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Sakuma…pero debo asegurarme-dije apartándolo de mi camino y me adentro dentro del centro.

-¡¿Asegurarte de que?

-Tengo que encontrarle…debo buscar en todas las escuelas de primaria de Inazuma.

-¡¿Estas loco? ¡Kidou, que puedes meterte en un lío muy gordo!

-No te preocupes por mí…

-¡Por supuesto que me preocupo! Nuestros jugadores no se han portado precisamente bien con ellos y tu has tenido esa especie de arranque colérico ¿crees que van a quedarse callados? Todo el mundo te conoce, Kidou, y si la gente empieza a hablar de que te dedicas a agredir y acosar a niños puede caerte una condena severa por acoso a un menor.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

-¡Kidou!

-Sakuma, por favor-rogué casi sin darme cuenta-Te prometo que no le haré nada al chico, lo único que quiero es hablar con él. Si resulta que no sabe nada de Haruna entonces le daré una compensación por lo que le he hecho.

-Pero…

Sin dejarle terminar entro en mi despacho y me siento en mi silla, completamente agotado emocionalmente. Ahora tengo algo mas que me ayudará a encontrarte, hermanita. Solo espera un poco mas. Enseguida estaré a tu lado.

Tecleo en el ordenador buscando información sobre los niños de las escuelas de primaria de Inazuma que se apelliden Otonashi, pero el resultado no era para nada alentador, había miles de niños con ese apellido y solo en Inazuma. Aunque pensándolo bien, ese chico oji-rojo todavía no se ha graduado, así que tiene que estar en el último curso. Busco nuevamente a niños en el último año de primaria con ese apellido y que formen parte del club de futbol. La búsqueda se redujo pero no mucho, ahora solo había unos cientos y cientos.

Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para reducir más el número de niños a los que buscar? ¡Espera! ¡Las niñas se dirigían a él como "Atsu-chan"! ¡Ese tiene que ser su nombre de pila! Pero ese apodo es la abreviación de algún nombre y ahora se me ocurrían demasiados. "Atsu" puede ser la abreviación de Atsuya pero se me ocurría ese nombre más que nada por el hermano pequeño fallecido de Fubuki. Además, a las niñas les gusta mucho abreviar los nombres todo lo que pueden así que "Atsu "también puede ser una abreviación de "Natsu", y entonces si que había nombres, "Natsuno" o "Natsuhiko" por ejemplo.

Me espera mucho trabajo por delante.

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Secundaria Alta**_(*): _En Japón la secundaria se divide en dos partes, la baja y la alta y puede llegar a darse en distintos centros. La secundaria baja es el equivalente a primero y segundo de secundaria (Primero y Segundo de la E.S.O en España) y la secundaria alta es equivalente a tercero y cuarto de secundaria (Tercero y Cuarto de la E.S.O)._

_**Harouin No Akumu**_(*): _Pesadilla de Noche de Brujas._

Señores, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja sin que sea un one-shot ni un song fic, espero que podáis recibirla de buena manera. Y hace algún tiempo que tenía pensado hacer esta historia, me hacia ilusión. Como habéis visto aquí Kidou es un poco…desesperadillo y tal jejejeje, es que si no le daba vidilla siempre estaría cruzado de brazos con ese semblante serio. Y así es difícil hacer un Kidou x Haruna jajajaja

Lo que aun estoy dudando es hacer que Goenji sea Seitei o no, tengo ideas tanto si lo es como si no pero estoy dudando si hacerlo o no…¿Qué opináis vosotros? Vuestra opinión me es importante. ^^

Bueno, me gustaría haceros un pequeño reto.

¿Quién creéis que es Atsu? ¿Qué relación tiene con Haruna, y los demás? Esa pregunta creo que es obvia pero me gustaría ver si sois capaces de deducir al personaje en si ¿os animáis? Rydag…tu no opines que estas mas spoileada que el revelado del final de una película ¬¬.

Espero recibir muchos review (cosa un poco difícil T-T ¡animaos gente!) Y espero que os guste este fic ^^.


	2. Te he encontrado

**CÁP 2-TE ENCONTRÉ…Y NO ESTÁS SOLA.**

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?_-me pregunto completamente frustrado y casi tirándome de los pelos. Hace ya como un par de semanas en las que ando buscando a aquel chico, me he pasado por varios centros de escuelas de primaria tratando de ver si alguno de los niños que estaba allí era él. Pero no ha habido manera de encontrarle. Creo que ya he buscado por todas partes, incluso en escuelas privadas pero nada.

Lo que si me extraña es que no hay registrado ningún niño de ultimo curso de primaria que sea capitán de un club de futbol femenino.

¿Y si el niño en realidad no asiste a la escuela? Es una posibilidad muy remota porque por ley tiene que ir sino a sus padres les caería un problema muy serio. La única excepción sería que el niño padeciese algún tipo de enfermedad o invalidez que le impidiera ir a la escuela pero viendo como juega al futbol, está claro que está muy sano y con unas facultades físicas y psíquicas excelentes.

_Aunque…_

La cosa sería distinta si el niño es huérfano. Puede que no consiga encontrarle en ninguna de las escuelas de primaria porque en realidad está viviendo en un orfanato y asiste al colegio que hay allí. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad, las escuelas de los orfanatos son exclusivas para los niños que vivían allí. No es un sitio que pueda entrar cualquiera.

Sería buena idea echar un vistazo. Pero el problema residía en que los orfanatos se toman muy en serio la protección de los niños. Lo sé porque Haruna y yo estuvimos viviendo en uno de pequeños. No puedo meterme en el ordenador y ponerme a mirar fotografías de los niños que residían allí, según la ley de protección del menor, estaba prohibido. La única forma de poder ver a los niños es visitando el orfanato con cita previa.

Pero si no tengo intención alguna de adoptar, no creo que me dejen verles.

¿Y que les digo a los monitores entonces? _No, señores, no vengo por ninguna adopción. Es que estoy buscando a un niño que creo que tiene algo que ver con mi hermana, que desapareció hace trece años. _No, sin duda no es una buena idea. Me tomaran por un secuestrador o un pederasta y me obligaran a abandonar el orfanato o como mucho llamar a la policía.

Pero los orfanatos son los únicos lugares en donde no he investigado. Si estoy en lo cierto y el niño está viviendo en uno solo será cuestión de dar con él pero si por mala suerte el chico al verme pega cuatro gritos acusándome de haberle intentado agredir en el Teikoku entonces si que me encarcelaran.

Creo que solo me queda hacer la opción más sencilla pero también incomoda. _Mirarlos cuando estén en el patio de recreo_. Parece sencillo pero lo cierto es que eso solo me servirá para saber si está o no porque si él me ve y me reconoce no me dejaran pasar a verle. Y si vuelve a darme un arranque como el que he tenido en el Teikoku le encerraran en el orfanato hasta que "pase el peligro".

-¡Kidou!-sacudo mi cabeza saliendo de mis pensamientos al escuchar esa estridente voz que está al otro lado de la puerta de mi despacho. Reconocería esa voz a pesar de estar a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Y aquí vamos otra vez.

-Endou…-hablo en voz alta con aire resignado-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si quieres entrar solo tienes que llamar a la puerta? ¡No es necesario que des voces!

Endou entró en el despacho abriendo la puerta y mirándome con pucheros ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a este bobo?

-¡Pero si lo he hecho!-¿eh? ¿Cómo que lo ha hecho? Yo no he oído nada-Te he llamado ¿no es así?

No sé a que se está refiriendo yo lo único que he oído es su…

Fuerzo el entrecejo. Ahora comprendo a que se refiere.

-Endou…-no sé si servirá de algo que me pare a explicarle que cuando yo digo que llame a la puerta es que tiene que golpearla y esperar a que le dé permiso para entrar…no que tiene que llamarme a voces desde fuera.

Claro eso es lo que solía pensar cuando teníamos catorce años, cuando le conocí pero…ahora tenemos veintinueve y todavía sigue comportándose como un niño inocente que no sabe de qué va el mundo. Aunque si que lo sabe de sobra, ya lo creo. Bueno, creo que eso es lo que le hace ser Endou…¿para que cambiarlo ya a estas alturas?

-¿A que has venido, Endou?-pregunto cerrando mi portátil, no es que me importe que Endou vea lo que estoy haciendo pero de alguna manera siento que esto es solo asunto mío y no me interesa que se interponga nadie más. Y conociendo al que fue el capitán del equipo Raimon y de Inazuma Japón sería capaz de interponerse solo por intentar ayudarme.

-Sakuma me lo ha contado…

-¿Cómo?-vaya, parece que Sakuma no ha podido mantenerse al margen de esto.

-Me ha llamado esta mañana diciéndome que te has pasado las últimas dos semanas encerrado aquí buscando a un niño que conociste por casualidad en el Teikoku.

Aparto la mirada disimuladamente.

-¿Y te ha llamado para pedirte que hables conmigo?-pregunto con un suspiro

-Solo está preocupado por ti.

-Ya le dije que no se tenía porque preocupar.

-Si que tiene. Mira Kidou, nunca te he dicho que abandones a Haruna pero tampoco puedes dejar que eso te consuma. Eres el entrenador del Teikoku y cuando yo tenga que irme espero que sepas dirigir al Raimon como es debido.

¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

-¿Estas poniendo en duda mi capacidad para enseñar al Raimon?-espeto comenzando a enfadarme.

-Nunca he hecho tal cosa. Pero quiero saber que la persona a la que le estoy dejando a mi equipo a su cargo sepa como dirigirlo sin ningún incidente.-me miró seriamente, como de esas miradas que él pocas veces dejaba ver por su carácter jovial y alegre-Hemos sido compañeros en el Raimon y en Inazuma Japón, también eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Kidou, pero tengo que pensar en mi equipo por encima de todo. Si tú no eres capaz de hacerlo entonces…

-Seré capaz-le cortó levantado una mano en señal de que no siguiera.-Endou, puedo asegurarte de que el Raimon estará bien mientras tú estás ausente. Pero entiéndeme tú también a mí. Aquel niño guarda alguna relación con Haruna, desconozco la razón que me llevo a pensar eso pero desde que le vi, no dejó de relacionarlo con ella.

-Kidou…

-Como le he dicho a Sakuma…si resulta que él no tiene nada que ver con mi hermana entonces me disculparé y le compensaré.

-¿Tan convencido estás de que tiene algo que ver con Haruna?

-Estoy absolutamente seguro…

-Entonces mucha suerte-me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo sabe hacer él ¿Cómo puede no dolerle la cara? Yo soy incapaz de sonreír de esa manera. Supongo que es lo que tiene haber tenido una infancia feliz, siendo nieto del famoso Endou Daisuke y haber vivido rodeado por el futbol durante toda su vida.

-Bueno ¿tienes algo más que decirme?-pregunto apoyando mi barbilla en mis manos, dedicándole atención.

-Si…se trata del Seitei…

-Ya…-digo sin mas sabiendo a donde quería llegar-Ishido Shuuji…

-Esta moviendo hilos. Desde que el Raimon ha empezado a resistirse a las ordenes del V Sector…

-Es decir, desde que te contrataron a ti para ser el entrenador del Raimon.

-Si, está claro que para el V Sector es un inconveniente que sea yo el que se ocupe de entrenamiento del Raimon.

-¿Qué hay de ese muchacho que me comentaste la otra vez?

-¿Tsurugi Kyosuke?-veo como muestra una sonrisa-Ya no representa ninguna amenaza para el Raimon ¿No te acuerdas que jugó contra el equipo Teikoku?

-Si, es cierto…él es una buena baza, puede aportarnos información muy valiosa, tengo entendido que trataba directamente con el Seitei…

-Si-la sonrisa se le borró para dejar ver de nuevo aquella cara seria tan atípica de él-Pero el Seitei no confiaba plenamente en Tsurugi, supongo que porque había intuido que tarde o temprano terminaría por ir en su contra.

-Entiendo…

-¿Tus investigaciones como van?

-Solo he podido obtener algunos datos de los equipos que se van clasificando para el Holy Road. Varios de ellos tienen avatar y no me extrañaría nada que fueran seguidores del V Sector.

-Solo son chicos que tratan de proteger su futbol…aunque no de la manera correcta.-lo dijo con una voz bastante melancólica. Comprendo perfectamente esos sentimientos, nosotros disfrutábamos mucho jugando al futbol en el pasado, con solo divertirnos llegamos a ser los mejores del país y después los mejores del mundo, y ver ahora como las nuevas promesas tenían que reprimirse y dejarse ganar o hacer como que disfrutaban de una victoria que en el fondo saben que en realidad no han ganado era algo que se alejaba de nuestra comprensión.

-¿Iras a verle?

-No lo sé…

-Me dijiste que querías hacerlo.

-Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Cuanto más investigo, más cosas me verifican que se trata de él…pero tener que comprobarlo personalmente y verlo con mis propios ojos es algo que me hace sentir inseguro.

-Pero sabes que es él…y por eso mismo y a pesar de todo, irás a verle y a encararle. Porque se trata de él ¿no es así?

Me miró parpadeante pero en seguida me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Si

Le sonrió levemente, el que peor debe de estar pasándolo con todo esto es Endou. Para él el futbol no es un simple juego, es una forma de estrechar relaciones con algo que todos tienen en común, conocer a alguien con el simple acto de chutar un balón. Medir la fuerza de voluntad de otro con un partido.

-Y volviendo al tema del niño misterioso…

Oh, no…

-Endou, creía que lo habíamos zanjado.

-Yo nunca dije eso…-sonrió levantado el dedo pulgar. En serio, a veces parece un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Ya…-suspiro resignado.

-Sakuma me ha dicho que ya has buscado en todas las escuelas de Inazuma ¿seguirás buscando fuera?

-No-respondo tajantemente casi sin darme cuenta-Ese chico vive en aquí, en Inazuma.

-Pero ya le has buscado por todas las escuelas.

-Lo sé y tengo la teoría de que puede ser que esté viviendo en un orfanato.

-Oh, eso tiene sentido. Un niño cualquiera no puede entrar en la escuela de un orfanato.

-Exacto.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo harás? Si ese niño te ve llamarán a la policía.

-He ahí el problema. Solo se me ocurre vigilar los patios a la hora del recreo para ver si puedo dar con él. Pero hay varios orfanatos y me llevaría mucho tiempo.

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

-No-lo corto de inmediato-No te dejaré hacerlo, Endou, este asunto es solo mío.

Él me miró sorprendido por mi contestación. Sabe que cuando se trata de Haruna no quiero que haya nadie que pueda interponerse en mi camino sea amigo o no.

-Bueno, como quieras. Pero déjame al menos darte un consejo.

Bueno, eso si que puedo permitirlo, no hace daño a nadie.

-Sakuma me dijo que ese niño vino acompañado por todo su equipo ¿no?

-Si, se les escapó una pelota mientras jugaban…

-Normalmente los niños escriben sus nombres en sus balones de futbol por si se pierden ¿has llegado a tener su balón en tus manos?

-Si, pero el balón no era suyo sino de una de sus compañeras.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta…

De pronto caigo en la cuenta. _Pues claro ¿seré idiota?_ En el balón de futbol ponía el nombre completo de una de las integrantes del club.

_Oume Hibari._

Si la encontraba a ella, entonces por lógica le encontraría a él. Los dos pertenecen al mismo club, así que tendrán que estar asistiendo a la misma escuela.

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

-Estabas demasiado obsesionado en dar con el niño como para darte cuenta de que podrías haberlo encontrado antes mediante una de sus compañeras.-me dice Endou de lo mas animado ¿es que me estaba leyendo la mente?

Trato de ignorar su comentario y su sonrisa de "mira que no haberte dado cuenta antes" pero creo que soy demasiado evidente. No es propio de mí dejar pasar por alto algo tan simple como eso.

Tecleo el ordenador buscando a una niña de último curso de primaria, integrante de un club de futbol femenino que tenga por nombre Oume Hibari. Y solo en Inazuma.

Un solo resultado.

Muevo el ratón y picó en su archivo. Apareciendo una fotografía con sus datos.

_Bingo._

Oume Hibari, doce años. Cursa sexto de primaria. Miembro del club de futbol, delantera y defensa. Colegio: _Kaminari Tei_. Graduación en breve. Candidata a ingresar en el instituto Zeus.

¿El colegio Kaminari Tei? Ese colegio ya lo había revisado ¿Y si se me ha pasado algo por algo? Tecleo el ordenador para ver al resto del equipo pero…

_PUM_

La pantalla se quedó en negro. Se había apagado.

…

_No me lo creo…_

-Creo que el ordenador ha petado-sonrió Endou divertido por mi expresión.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-grito sin poder evitarlo con un gran deseo de reventar ordenador contra el suelo.

Endou se quedo tieso en el sitio ante mi reacción. Pero puedo oír como soltaba una risa. De verdad, le hace mucha gracia verme perder el control sobre mi mismo. Tener amigos para esto…

-Eso te pasa por tenerlo tanto tiempo trabajando…al final el pobre, claro, ha dado su ultimo suspiro en darte una valiosa información…descansa en paz, se lo merece.

-Menos guasa…-le miro con ganas de matarlo.

-Jajajajajajaja, no te pongas así Kidou, al menos ya sabes donde buscar. Solo tienes que ir a la escuela y ver si tu niño está allí.

Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme. Endou tiene razón, he conseguido reducir la búsqueda a un solo lugar y eso es un gran paso. Y todo gracias a él. Si el pequeño estaba allí entonces solo tengo que esperar a que se acaben las clases para encontrarme con él cuando se fuera a su casa.

Pero me sigue escamando una cosa. Esa escuela ya la he revisado junto con las otras ¿Cómo es que se me ha pasado por alto el chico que precisamente estoy buscando? No tiene sentido. Bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo que tengo que hacer es ponerme en marcha e ir a esa escuela.

Y aunque no vea al chico, al menos sé que una de sus compañeras de equipo está ahí, lo único que tengo que hacer es hablar con ella y mediante mi "encanto natural" convencerla de que tiene que decirme donde está su capitán. Además de perdonarla por el balonazo que me dio aquel día.

-Será mejor que vaya ahora, es horario escolar-le digo levantándome de la silla.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi…

-No estoy preocupado por ti…sino por el pobre chaval, a ver si va a acabar como tu ultima victima…-señala el ordenador que un poco mas y parece que eche humo.

-¿Vas a seguir con la broma?-gruño mirándolo de mala manera, a lo que él se rio.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpa rascándose detrás de la nuca-Me gustaría acompañarte de todas manera aunque no puedo…he dejado al equipo solo y faltara tiempo a que Kariya y Kirino se peleen como siempre hacen…

-Esos dos son un terremoto…

-Si, me recuerdan bastante a los dos estrategas del antiguo Raimon-los dos sonreímos ante esa coincidencia. Es cierto la relación entre Kirino y Kariya es la misma que la que tuvimos Fudou y yo.

Que ahora que lo pienso, desde que terminó el Futbol Frontier Internacional no he vuelto a saber de él. Endou tampoco parece saber nada. El chico solo desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Oh, bueno, puede ser que se haya ido a Italia, quedó bastante impresionado con el juego de la selección italiana. Sobretodo con el Contrataque Cattenachio. Supongo que habrá pensado que ir allí reforzaría su forma de jugar.

Empecé a recoger las cosas de la mesa. No iba a llevarme gran cosa conmigo, pero al menos tenía que decentarlo un poco, tantas horas trabajando tenía sus consecuencias.

-¿En serio piensas ir ahora?

-Te lo he dicho, es horario escolar, es el mejor momento para que pueda alcanzarle.

-Pero estas agotado…se nota que llevas tiempo sin dormir.

-Si que he dormido…

-Pero no las horas necesarias…

-Estoy bien, Endou…

-Y tampoco has comido bien…

-Endou…

-No, Kidou-me detuvo mirándome directamente a los ojos-Entiendo tus sentimientos, comprendo perfectamente que quieras encontrar a Haruna pero como te he dicho antes no pues dejar que eso te consuma…

-¡No me estoy consumiendo!

-Si lo haces, si te ven así te arrestaran por demente. Ve mañana y…

-¡¿Mañana?-exclamo como si me hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad-¡Mañana no puede ser, Endou! ¡Tiene que se hoy!

-De eso nada, el chico no va a romper su rutina diaria porque no vayas hoy.

-¡Se gradúa en dos días, Endou, después de eso tendré que volver a ponerme a buscarlo!

-Tú lo has dicho. Dos días. Tiempo suficiente para que descanses y luego vayas a verle. No es tan complicado. Y te necesito al cien por cien para estar al lado del Raimon.

Me fastidia tener que admitirlo pero estoy agotado. A penas puedo rendir con el Teikoku, si me voy ahora a la escuela caeré redondo antes de poder ver al niño.

-Está bien…-acepto de mala gana apretándome el puente de la nariz.

-Bien, vete a casa, te das una ducha, comes algo que alimente bien y luego te metes en la cama. Mañana por la mañana irás a verle.

-De acuerdo…si con eso te quedas tranquilo…

-Que ilusión, el día de tu graduación ver al hombre que por poco te pega…

Y sin poder aguantar le lanzo el ordenador contra él, que entre risas se escondió tras la puerta de la salida. Ahora si que el ordenador no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ser reparado.

¿Cómo puedo consentirlo tanto?

Termino de recogerlo todo y salgo del despacho para dirigirme a mi casa. Sin duda necesito descansar, casi puedo ver doble.

Cuando llego no me paro ni a saludar al servicio como tengo costumbre de hacer, solo quiero tirarme en la cama y no moverme de allí hasta el día siguiente. Y eso es lo que voy hacer.

Me acuesto en mi cama y casi en segundos, Morfeo se apoderó de mi.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Miro a mí alrededor, y puedo identificar varios cerezos en flor que dejan un hermoso paisaje rosa. Delante de mí había un edificio con un rayo como logotipo._

_Esto es… ¿el instituto Raimon?_

_Camino lentamente hacia su interior. No entiendo porque lo hago, todavía no es momento de que vaya al Raimon, aun tengo que encontrar a ese chico. Él puede ayudarme._

_Sin embargo, una fuerza me obliga a recorrer el instituto, veo a los estudiantes hablar entre ellos, algunos correteando por ahí, otros comiendo sus almuerzos. Ninguno parece percatarse de mi presencia porque no me han mirado ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera una mirada de soslayo. Nada. Como si no me vieran._

_¿Es que acaso soy un fantasma?_

_De todas formas, muchas de las caras que hay aquí me suenan mucho ¿Dónde las habré visto antes?_

_Pero lo mas importante ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí? No recuerdo haber venido por mi propio pie._

_-¡Venga, chicos, solo un poco mas!_

_Esa voz…¿Endou?_

_No, no puede ser, era demasiado infantil para ser la suya pero…_

_Me dirijo a la cancha de futbol y veo a un grupo de muchachos jugando un partido amistoso entre ellos. Pero esos chicos…_

_No puede ser…_

_El equipo Raimon…_

_De hace años…_

_Me veo a mí…recibiendo un pase de Kazemaru y chutando a puerta. Endou consigue detenerlo._

_-¡Muy bien, Kidou, otra más!-grita pasando el balón._

_Sonrío casi sin poder contenerme. Esto fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida, aunque nunca vaya a demostrarlo abiertamente. Fuera de las presiones de Kageyama, sin enemigos ni nada, la unión del Raimon y hasta mis peleas diarias con Fudou…_

_Fueron buenos tiempos. Donde el futbol era de todos. _

_-¡Ánimo, Onii-chan!_

_Esa voz…_

_Giro mi cabeza rápidamente hacia el banquillo. Ahí están varios jugadores suplentes, las gerentes y entre ellas…_

_Haruna…_

_Prácticamente corro hacia donde esta el banquillo de las gerentes. Pero cuando piso el terreno de repente noto que todo se ha detenido. Todos estaban en posiciones anti-naturales imposible de realizar de verdad._

_Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?-mi cabeza se mueve automáticamente hacia aquella vocecita. _

_Haruna…_

_Ella no está paralizada. La veo caminar confundida y pasar su mano por delante de las caras de sus amigas. Luego correr hacia el campo de juego y hacer lo mismo a mi yo más joven y zarandearlo para que reaccionara. Llama a Fubuki y Toramaru que están cerca de ellos pero sin separarse de mi otro yo._

_¿Acaso estoy aquí para hablar con ella? Si es así ¿Por qué estoy también ahí siendo más joven? Ella está igual a como la recuerdo, su cara, su cabello, todo…debo hablar con ella, necesito preguntarle donde está de verdad._

_Me acerco lentamente hacia donde está ella. Pero ¿Qué pasa si se asusta? No todos los días ves a dos versiones de tu hermano a la vez y en el mismo lugar. Pero necesito tanto hablar con ella, abrazarla y que se quede conmigo._

_Mi hermana pequeña…_

_Mi hermanita._

_-Haruna-la llamo inseguro. Ella voltea a verme y se me queda mirando._

_Los dos nos quedamos en silencio._

_Por mi parte, yo estoy muy nervioso. Tengo tantas cosas que hablar con ella y que preguntarle, tantas cosas que demostrarle, que gritarle y regañarle pero ahora mismo nada salía de mis labios. Es como si todo se me hubiera quedado atascado en la garganta y no quisiera salir. Pero estoy tan ansioso que no sé como empezar a decirle las cosas._

_Que irónico tanto tiempo buscándola y ahora no sé como empezar._

_Oh, no. Me está mirando mucho y no parece que se decida a empezar a hablar ¿y si está tan sorprendida que no sabe que decirme? Puede que esté procesando la información y analizando que hay dos Kidou Yuuto a su lado, uno adolescente y otro adulto. Y eso se escapa de la lógica de cualquiera._

_Ni siquiera yo sé que diablos está pasando ni porque ocurre._

_Que raro…ahora que la miro bien, no parece estar asustada, ni siquiera parece sorprendida. Solo ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro mirándome con curiosidad, como una niña pequeña ante una cosa fascinante y rara que no había visto en su vida. _

_Luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa y alzó su mano saludándome con ella._

_-Hola, Onii-chan_

_-¿Sabes quien soy?-pregunto sorprendido._

_-Claro que si-me sonrió ella-¿Por qué no iba a saber quien eres?-me contempla de arriba abajo con admiración-Que alto eres…_

_-Haruna…-murmuro queriendo correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero tengo que reprimirme. Necesito saber las cosas han pasado, empezando por el principio-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Haruna?_

_-¿Hacer el que, Onii-chan?-me pregunta ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado._

_-¿Por qué me has abandonado?-pregunto con una gran tristeza. El pecho me duele de una manera muy fuerte. Me da miedo su respuesta pero para eso la he estado buscando por tanto tiempo._

_-¿Te he abandonado?_

_-¡Si lo has hecho!-alzo la voz frustrado. Se esta haciendo la tonta…_

_-Yo nunca he abandonado a nadie, Onii-chan…_

_-Lo hiciste, te fuiste y no dijiste nada a nadie…_

_-Me he ido…pero yo no he querido abandonar a nadie, yo solo quería huir…_

_-¿Huir? ¿Por qué? ¿De que estás huyendo? _

_Ella solo me respondió con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Y comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección dejándome atrás._

_-¿Haruna? ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?_

_No me responde, solo sigue caminando. Corro detrás de ella intentando alcanzarla con la mano alzada. _

_-¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote! ¡Vuelve!_

_Ni siquiera voltea a mirarme. Solo sigue caminado pero no sé ni siquiera donde se dirige. Tengo que detenerla como sea. No puedo dejar que se vaya así sin más. _

_No sé como lo he hecho, pero consigo cogerla de la muñeca fuertemente para detenerla. Por fin…_

_-¿Buscándome?-habla ella con voz neutral-¡Anda ya!-de pronto y ante mis ojos veo que el cuerpo de Haruna está cambiando de una forma escandalosa. _

_Su pelo creció rápidamente hasta llegarle hasta la cintura, su color se aclaró hasta tomar un tono casi blanquecino pero conservando los reflejos oscuros y además uno de sus mechones ha cogido un color rosado que le recorría desde la raíz hasta la punta. Su ropa también se ha cambiado, el uniforme escolar se transformó en un uniforme deportivo. Para ser exactos, una camiseta amarilla con algunas rayas azules oscuras y un pantalón del mismo color con un par de rayas amarillas y unas zapatillas azules y blancas. El actual uniforme del club de futbol del instituto Raimon. _

_Ese no es Haruna…_

_De pronto aquella persona gira su rostro para mirarme directamente por el rabillo del ojo. Su mirada roja se clavó en mí como un cuchillo, como si solo hubiera molestia y odio en ella._

_-¡Mentiroso! _

Mis ojos se abren de par en par. Estoy con la mano alzada hacia arriba, como tratando de alcanzar algo. Mi respiración está entrecortada y puedo notar que mi frente húmeda y fría, seguro que es sudor.

¿Ha sido todo un sueño? Maldita sea…

¿En que estoy pensando? Es obvio que no podía haber sido real, todo había sido demasiado sencillo. Ya me gustaría poder encontrar a Haruna de esa manera, con facilidad, pero de ser así no me habría pasado los últimos trece años buscándola.

Pero lo que no entiendo es porque se había convertido de repente en aquel muchacho. Sé que es solo un sueño y que lo normal es que no tienen por qué tener lógica pero es algo que me escama. Me refuerza la idea de que aquel chico estaba relacionado de alguna manera con mi hermana, que tengo que encontrarle y hablar con él a cualquier precio.

Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que si doy con él, daré con Haruna.

Pero ¿Y si me estoy equivocando? Eso es lo que me da más miedo. Si lo pienso con frialdad estoy poniendo muchas esperanzas en la posible información que ese chico pueda aportarme. Pero existe el riesgo de que en realidad, ese niño no sepa nada de Haruna. Que es solo otra persona más que comparte el mismo apellido que ella igual que cientos de japoneses.

No voy a admitirlo frente a nadie, pero estoy aterrado con esa posibilidad. Porque me aferro a ese niño por tan solo una corazonada. Llamarlo vinculo fraternal o telepatía sanguínea. No lo sé. Pero aun con el riesgo de equivocarme, o hacer el ridículo e incluso que se me considere un delincuente, quiero correr todos los riesgos posibles.

Como dije en su día, no dejaré piedra sin levantar ni tierra sin remover. Todo lo que hago es por ella y eso lo sé yo. Vale la pena arriesgarse ¿no?

Me levanto de mi cama viendo que todavía estoy con el traje del trabajo. Vaya, ni me he molestado en ponerme cómodo cuando me he ido a dormir. Si que estaba cansado como para haber pasado por alto eso. Bueno supongo que después de ducharme voy a tener que ponerme otro traje, el que tengo está arrugado y no tengo tiempo de esperar a que el servicio lo planche.

Miro el reloj que hay la lado de mi mesilla de noche. Son las 10:24. Todavía es pronto, los niños no empezaran el recreo hasta las 11:05. Pero claro, esta la cosa de que es la graduación, posiblemente ya no están dando clases, seguramente lo que están haciendo son travesuras para poder recordar sus últimos momentos en primaria, se estarán mezclando unas clases con otras, preparando algún tipo de fiesta de despedida, eligiendo al nuevo capitán del equipo de futbol para el siguiente año…

Si es así entonces debo llegar antes de la hora del recreo. Porque si por casualidad el niño se aburre de estar allí, y si es tan "pasota" como lo parece ser en el terreno de juego, podría marcharse antes de que se acabe de manera oficial la escuela. Muchos alumnos, tanto de primaria como de secundaria lo hacen.

Cojo un traje limpio y planchado con el que cambiarme y después me meto en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Cuando el agua caliente empezó a caer sobre mi cuerpo y a recorrerlo es cuando me doy cuenta de lo agitado y agarrado que estoy, creo que ese sueño me ha perturbado mas de lo que pensaba. Las imágenes de mi hermana y aquel chiquillo pasan por mi mente una y otra vez, como si fuera una película. Vi en mi sueño como Haruna se transformaba en él, y como él me hablaba, pero a pesar de haberlo visto, la sensación que tuve era más como si ellos dos estuvieran cogidos de la mano. Protegiéndose mutuamente. Como si colaboraran para que ella no fuera encontrada.

_Haruna ¿de que te estas escondiendo? ¿Por qué has huido de mí?_

Esas dos preguntas me las he estado haciendo constantemente. No solo me duele el hecho de que haya huido y me haya dejado atrás, sino porque no me ha contado nada. Yo, que siempre la he protegido. Que siempre la he estado cuidando. Me sentía…traicionado.

Cojo la toalla y comienzo a secar mi cuerpo de la humedad de la ducha y mi cabello, suelto y dejándolo alborotado. Miro de nuevo el reloj.

11:10

…

¡¿YA ES TAN TARDE?

Me visto tan rápidamente como puedo y arreglarme el pelo con la misma velocidad ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me he pasado divagando en mis pensamientos!

No sé como lo he hecho pero he conseguido ir vestido como siempre, arreglado, elegante y casi estoico. Puede que sea por la fuerza de la costumbre, de la rutina diaria. Sin poder detenerme a contestas a las preguntas del servicio salgo de mi casa y voy directamente hacia el coche. El colegio solo estaba a cinco minutos, pero cada minuto de ese tiempo es muy valioso, no sé en que momento el chico puede acabar decidiendo irse a su casa.

Si es que no se ha ido ya.

¡Maldición! Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Nunca me he saltado un solo semáforo, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Pero trato de no ir demasiado rápido, tampoco quiero provocar ningún accidente.

Después de unas cuantas calles y bocinazos, aquí estoy.

La escuela primaria Kaminari Tei. Por fin estoy aqui. Y él está aquí.

Salgo del coche y contemplo el edificio. No era grande como lo era el Teikoku pero su tamaño podría compararse al del Raimon. Tiene una curiosa forma que me hace recordar a un arrecife de coral. Los colores azules del techo y un logotipo con forma de concha.

Desde luego, el nombre de la escuela y la imagen estética son bastante contradictorios. No tiene mucho sentido. Aunque claro, yo no soy nadie para decir nada.

_Espera ¿Qué es eso? _

Oigo mucho jaleo cerca, dentro del recinto de la escuela. Me acerco a la verja que separaba el recinto con el exterior.

Son muchos niños, algunos están ayudando en puestos de comida, otros juegan a tirarse globos de agua. Otros están gastando bromas a los padres que hay por ahí con los eventos, como mini casas del terror, o serpentinas.

Detengo mi mirada en la cancha de futbol, donde parece que tiene lugar un encuentro. Un equipo de futbol femenino contra uno masculino. En las gradas puedo ver una gran pancarta sujetada por compañeros y profesores donde pone en letras gigantes:

"_**FELIZ GRADUACIÓN A TODOS. PARTIDO DE DESPEDIDA DEL EQUIPO KAMINARI TEI, CHICOS VS CHICAS. ÁNIMO TODOS EN UNO"**_

¿Un partido de despedida? Es cierto, este será el ultimo partido que tengan en primaria y posiblemente muchos de esos niños no vayan a la misma secundaria que otros. Me quedo mirando al grupo femenino con total detenimiento.

Si…reconozco muchas de esas caras. Son las mismas niñas que estuvieron en el Teikoku. Llevan el mismo uniforme de aquel día. La camisa azul marino y pantalones rojos. Los chicos iban vestido con el mismo estilo solo que los colores estaban invertidos. Tienen la camisa de color rojo y los pantalones azul marino.

Miro por todas partes del equipo femenino insistentemente. Veo a Hibari entre ellas.

_Vamos…_

_¿Dónde estas? _

-¡Capitán!-oigo una voz femenina gritar mientras hace un pase.

Me centro en un jugador que lleva una cinta roja en el brazo derecho, que daba a ver que es el capitán del equipo. Su cabello azul celeste, ahora está recogido por una coleta alta y larga. Esa mirada roja, confiada y arrogante es completamente inconfundible.

_Ahí estás._

_Te encontré._

-¡Hibari! ¡Hotaru! ¡Cubrid las bandas!-ordena el muchacho haciendo señales con las manos.

-¡A la orden!-contestaron las dos siguiendo la orden de su capitán.

-¡Bien! ¡Ayumi y Suzuki! ¡Cubrid a esos dos!

-¿Que? Pero si son las mejores delanteras… y además les estas marcando a dos defensas.

-¡Hacedme caso!

-¡Pero Atsu-chan…!-protesto una.

-¡En seguida!-dijeron las que fue dada la orden marcando a dos jugadores

-¡De aquí no vas a pasar!-advirtió uno del equipo contrario marcando al muchacho.

-¿Tu crees?-río el chico-¿Me voy hacia la derecha? No, mejor a la izquierda, pero me tienta ir a la derecha claro que si voy hacia atrás también es muy prometedor ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Ese chico desde luego es un fantasma. Está provocando y confundiendo al chico moviendo su cuerpo en todas las direcciones que iba diciendo. Le estaba haciendo perder el equilibrio.

-¡Espera!-grito como si estuviera sorprendido-Esto también es una opción.

Y sin más hizo como si fuera a agacharse. Por instinto, el otro le siguió después del juego de movimientos a los que el chico le había sometido. El contrario ha creído que iba a pasarle el balón entre las piernas pero se equivocó.

El chico giró sobre si mismo e hizo un pase hacía su derecha.

El balón fue recibido por una de las niñas que había mandado a cubrir las bandas.

-¡Tira a puerta!

-¡En seguida!-la niña se detuvo en la línea de meta y dio un fuerte chut, que fue a una gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el portero.

-¡Lo voy a parar!

El portero consigue parar el chut con su propio cuerpo. Ha bastado usar el pecho y los brazos para recibirlo de lleno y detener el avance del balón. Pero no hay duda alguna de que el tiro ha sido bastante fuerte, ya que el portero termino sentado en el suelo pero sin soltar el balón.

-Vaya…-murmuró frustrada la chica apretando los dientes, de pronto el silbato del árbitro silba en señal del final del primer tiempo. El resultado del momento es 2-2, de haber marcado habría conseguido el desempate. Se giro sobre su cuerpo y miro con una expresión de disculpa a sus compañeras pero sobretodo a su capitán-Lo siento mucho…

-¡No te preocupes!-veo al chico esbozar una sonrisa.-Ha sido un buen chut, Hotaru, pero me parece que tiendes a apuntar al portero.

-Si, eso parece.-admite rascándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza.

-Concéntrate mas en el objetivo, ya sabemos que el tiro lo dominas a la perfección pero si no tienes claro a donde tienes que dirigirlo entonces no podremos marcar.

-Lo siento mucho, capitán.

-¡No hace falta que te disculpes, mujer! ¡Solo disfrútalo! ¡Enséñales a todos lo que valen tus chuts!-de pronto veo que su entusiasmo cambia a una llena de trauma-Pero por favor, no tires como si tuvieras intención de matar al portero.

-¡¿Eh?-se sorprendió la niña-¡¿En serio doy esa sensación?

-Jo, hasta das miedo. Pareces una perturbada salida de una película de asesinos en serie…-le pone la mano sobre el hombro y la mira seriamente-¿tienes algún rencor interno contra los porteros, amiga mía?

-¡No me digas eso, capitán!-gimoteo a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¡Capitán! ¡No está bien hacer llorar a las demás!

-Pero si no le he dicho nada malo…

-Le espontaneidad le pierde-susurro una defensa con cara de resignación.

-¡¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo no…!

-Atsu-chan, déjalo, que el tacto no es tu fuerte-le dice Hibari dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Hibari, pero ¿tu también?

-Ea, ea, todos tenemos puntos flacos…el tuyo es que no sabes callarte.

-Se están rifando unas cuantas tortas y por el momento te estas llevando todas las papeletas-ironizó el chico haciendo crujir sus puños.

-No hace falta que seas tan agresivo, Atsu-chan-sonrió nerviosa Hibari escondiéndose detrás de Hotaru.

-Bueno, a lo que iba-tose un poco para acarar su garganta y se dirige a todo su equipo-¡En el segundo tiempo tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos! ¡Debemos dejar huella en esta escuela! ¡Pasar a secundaria con la cabeza bien alta! ¡Demostrar que de aquí partieron los mejores!

-¡HAI!-todas levantan sus puños.

-¡Equipo! ¡Dejad ese entusiasmo para el siguiente tiempo, ahora debéis descansar!

_Esa voz…_

Miro hacia donde está el banquillo de los suplentes. Ahí hay una mujer que está cargando con una caja de plástico llena de botellas de agua.

Esa mujer…

No puede ser.

Pero no puede ser una coincidencia. Ese cabello azul, su forma…

Tengo que verla mas de cerca ¡Tengo que verla! ¡¿Y si fuera ella?

Entro dentro del patio por una puerta metálica que permanece abierta para el libre movimiento de padres al entrar y salir. Me dirijo hacia el banquillo del equipo femenino. Esa mujer estaba rodeada por todo el equipo, que se apelotonaban para coger una botella.

Una de las niñas se me queda mirando y veo que del susto deja caer su botella al suelo y retrocede unos pasos.

-¡Otonashi-san!-grito ella.

_Otonashi…¿Entonces…?_

Aquella mujer se dio la vuelta para encararme. Esa cara, esos ojos, esa expresión.

No tengo ninguna duda.

-Haruna…-murmuro completamente paralizado. Es ella, de verdad es ella. Y esta vez no es ningún sueño. Está aquí. En carne y hueso.

_Está preciosa._

Ella parpadeo mirándome extrañada. Pero al instante veo que sus ojos se agrandan de forma desmesurada, como si estuviera sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Me ha reconocido.

-Tu…

-Haruna…por fin-sonrío sin poder evitarlo mientras me acerco a ella lentamente. Tengo tantas ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos, sentirla de nuevo. Tanto tiempo…tantísimo.

-Atsu-chan…ese hombre…

-¡Pero si es…!-de pronto me veo al chiquillo interponiéndose en mi camino, tiene a Haruna detrás de él sujetándola de las muñecas para moverla hacía algún lado si se daba la ocasión-¡Tu eres Muerte con Gafas!

Todos dejaron ver una gotita en sus cabezas.

-Ni en una situación así puedes dejar el cachondeo de lado-murmuro Hibari con cara de palo.

-Lo siento, ha sido un acto reflejo-murmura el chico claramente avergonzado.

-Apártate-le ordeno a lo que le me miro con desafío.-Debo hablar con vuestra asesora.

-Dime una buena razón para que te deje hacerlo-gruñó él pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-No necesito darte explicaciones…

-Ella no parece querer tener ninguna charla contigo.

-Atsu-chan…pronto va a comenzar el segundo tiempo, deberías prepararte-le dijo tomándole de los hombros y mirándole desde arriba.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero ¿crees que te voy a dejar sola con él?-me señala-¡Este es el hombre que intento pegarme en el Teikoku!

Ella se me quedo mirando como si estuviera analizándome ¿Por qué dudas? Me conoces lo bastante bien como para saber que nunca te pondría la mano encima. No he cambiado en todo este tiempo. Sigo queriéndote tanto o más que antes. Sabes que no voy a hacerte ningún daño.

-No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, Atsu-chan…-le sonrió dulcemente. Me quedo embobado mirándola, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír así, estaba tan…guapa-Puedes irte a jugar sin problemas, él y yo, somos viejos conocidos.

¿Cómo? ¿Viejos conocidos? ¿Esa es forma de definirme? Soy su hermano, no un conocido.

-¿En serio le conoces?-pregunta el muchacho no muy convencido

-Si ¿no confías en mí?

Él se quedó callado mientras me miraba sin un ápice de confianza en sus ojos.

-Si pasa algo…

-Sé cuidarme, Atsu-chan-le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza.

-Está bien…-se dirige a las demás chicas-¡Equipo! ¡A vuestras posiciones! ¡Vamos a ganar este partido como sea!

-¡Hai!-asintieron todas yendo para el terreno de juego.

El chico me dedicó una última mirada de advertencia para luego seguir a sus compañeras. El árbitro dio la señal de comienzo y Hotaru paso el balón a su capitán.

Pero no era el partido lo que me interesaba.

Sino ella.

Se sentó en el banquillo mientras miraba el partido. La imito y me siento a su lado solo que un metro nos separa el uno del otro.

Vale, bien ¿y ahora que?

La miro por el rabillo del ojo, observando cada facción de su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos, que no había desaparecido en todo este tiempo. Como he dicho antes, está preciosa. Su cabello ha crecido un poco, se la ve más madura y más segura de si misma. Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero al igual que en mi sueño, las palabras se han quedado atrapadas en mi garganta y se niegan a salir.

Ella parece estar bastante nerviosa, sus manos convertidas en puños, apretaban la falda de su uniforme. Veo que trata de disimular lo evidente tratando de concentrarse en el partido, fijado su vista en sus jugadores, especialmente del niño que la había protegido.

Ella no parece querer empezar a hablar así…que voy a tener que ser el primero en hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

Ella dio un sobresalto y me miro por el rabillo del ojo con los hombros encogidos.

-¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Ella bajo la mirada tristemente.

-Créeme, yo nunca quise abandonar a nadie. Y mucho menos a ti.

-Pero lo has hecho y yo lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¡Si que puedes!-le espeté-¡Llevo los últimos trece años buscándote como un loco!

-Es complicado…

-Lo sé-le respondo-Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que tu no huyes sin un buen motivo por eso me gustaría saberlo.

-No es algo que pueda contar, ni siquiera ti.

-¡¿Y porque no?-eso si que me había dolido, su abandono ya me había herido en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero esto…que no confiara en mi para poder protegerla, que creyera que contándomelo solo traería mas problemas. Eso es como un cuchillo que me abre en canal poco a poco y de la forma más agonizante.

-Lo siento mucho, Onii-chan

-¡¿Ahora si que soy tu, Onii-chan?-bramo sin poder evitarlo-¡No has tenido problemas en decirle a ese muchacho que solo soy un "viejo conocido"!

-¡¿Y que querías que le dijera? ¡Se habría quedado más preocupado si le digo que el hombre con el que se encontró en el Teikoku es mi hermano mayor!

Respiro profundamente tratando de no perder el control sobre mi mismo. No podía dejar que este reencuentro acabara en una disputa familiar y nos separara de forma definitiva.

-¿Y que mas da lo que él piense?

-Da mucho, Onii-chan…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es especial.

-¡GOL!

Los dos volteamos a ver el marcador. 3-2 en favor de las chicas, veo que están consiguiendo remontar. El muchacho parece haber sido el que ha marcado, porque en cuanto se puso la el numero en el marcador, se me quedo mirando con mala cara como si me estuviera diciéndome "Te estoy vigilando".

-Tus chicas son buenas-comento como si nada-Me cuesta creer que las hayas adiestrado tú. No recuerdo que tuvieras la capacidad de entrenar jugadores.

-Yo no las he adiestrado-la miro confuso-Yo solo estoy aquí para animar a Atsu-chan y de vez en cuando ayudo al equipo porque no tiene gerentes.

-Parece que le tienes una alta estima a ese muchacho.

Ella me miró y dio una risa.

-No puedes ni imaginarte cuanto.

-Me recuerda a Toramaru…sabe hacer una supertécnica muy poderosa aun estando todavía en primaria.

-Bueno, pronto pasará a secundaria…hoy es su último día como estudiante de primaria.

De pronto mi mano se alzó hacia ella y toque su mejilla. Haruna se encogió cuando hice el contacto y me miro entre extrañada y curiosa.

-¿Onii-chan?

-Lo siento mucho-me disculpo sin apartar mi mano de ella-Pero es que estoy muy contento de volver a verte. No te puedes hacer una sola idea de lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

_Ni de lo mucho que he sufrido con tu ausencia._

-Onii-chan…yo…tambi…

-¡ESAS MANOS FUERA!-se oyó un grito mientras un balón de futbol pasaba justo entre los dos separando mi contacto de ella.

Los dos miramos hacia donde había sido la trayectoria del balón. Y veo al chico todavía en la posición de haber realizado un chut. Uno lleno de rabia por cierto.

-Lo siento-se disculpo con un arrogante sonrisa-Se me fue el pie…

-¡Atsu-chan!-alzó Haruna la voz.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aguantarme-de pronto abandona el terreno de juego y se acerca a nosotros con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.-¡¿Se puede saber que narices quieres tú de mi madre?

…

¿Cómo?

-¡E-e-e-e-e-es t-tu h-hi..! ¡¿CÓMO QUE HIJO?-exploto levantándome del banquillo y quedándome mirando al chiquillo.

-Oh, que cortito-bufó el muchacho con los brazos cruzados y mirándome como si fuera un idiota.

-Haruna ¿Qué es esto…?

No puedo creerlo. Haruna, mi hermanita pequeña…es madre. Pero ¡¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡No puede tener un hijo de esta edad! ¡Es demasiado mayor!

Puede que Haruna haya adoptado. Eso es lo mas lógico, ella tiene una especial sensibilidad por los niños huérfanos porque nosotros dos también lo hemos sido. Si tiene que ser eso…tiene que serlo. Mi hermana pequeña no puede haber tenido un hijo…no puede.

Pero…su cara, sus gestos y su voz son muy parecidos a los de Haruna. Incluso sus ojos, serios, y de ese color rojo tan intenso…son idénticos a los míos. El niño es suyo, ha nacido de ella. Su hijo…mi sobrino.

Por eso me puse tan nervioso cuando le vi, porque comparte muchas similitudes con ella.

¿Es por él? ¿Por ese niño ella se alejó de todos?

-Haruna ¿es que tu…?

Ella apartó la mirada de mí.

-Atsu-chan, por favor, te dije que me dejaras hablar con él…

-¡Pero este hombre no es de fiar! ¡Te ha puesto la mano encima y…!

-Tu madre puede cuidarse sola…te lo pido por favor…

-No, no puedes cuidarte sola. Para eso estoy yo…

-Ay…Atsu-chan…¡¿Podrías dejar de protegerme tanto?

-No…

-O vuelves al campo o no vuelves a jugar al fútbol hasta los dieciocho.

-Buena suerte, mami-se despide con un gesto regresando al campo de juego con el balón entre las manos.

_Que simple es…_

Me quedo mirando su rostro, a la espera de que me dé una explicación. Ella me devolvió la mirada con un poco de vergüenza.

-Bueno…-murmuró para luego acercarse un poco a mi-¿Te apetece que vayamos a mi casa a tomar un café? Creo que hay cosas que quieres preguntarme.

-Si…no sabes tu cuantas.

La veo alejarse un poco para decirle a uno de los suplentes que se marchaba a casa conmigo y que avisará a su hijo cuando terminara el partido.

Esto es increíble, mi hermana se había quedado embarazada a los quince años, por eso había huido de todo. ¡¿Y eso es excusa para no decirme nada a mí? ¡¿Qué se creía? ¡¿Qué iba a darle la espalda? ¡¿Y quien demonios es el padre? ¡¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que había dejado a mi hermana embarazada?

Me doy la vuelta algo enfadado por aquella situación. No era así como esperaba encontrármela.

Me quedo mirando hacia las verjas que se encontraban un poco a lo alto, ahí veo la figura de un hombre de melena larga hasta los hombros.

_Espera…_

_Ese hombre me suena de algo._

La mirada de aquel hombre es una llena de vanidad. Sus ojos están posados en mí. Una mirada verde.

_¿Ese no es…?_

-Onii-chan-parpadeo rápidamente y miro a mi hermana que está a mi lado con su mano sobre mi hombro.-¿Nos vamos ya?

Me quedo mirando a donde estaba ese hombre pero…

Ya no está.

-¿Onii-chan?

-No, nada…vámonos…

_Esto si es raro._

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**Kaminari Tei: **__Rayo Emperador._

No he quedado muy convencida con este resultado pero bueno, a que os parece a vosotros. Y por cierto he visto poquita gente que haya hecho el reto, además nadie me ha contestado si querían a Goenji como Seitei o no, pero en colaboración con mi querida neesan Rydag lo haré así ^^, hale Seitei adjudicado…o eso o es que pocos son los que leen las notas de los autores.

Bueno, da igual, solo dejar review y hacerme ver si os ha gustado o decepcionado, y las ideas para los futuros caps son bien recibidos.

Muchas graciaaas.

Chao Ling-Yin


	3. La verdad de todo ¿Cómo asimilarlo?

**CÁP 3-La verdad de todo…¿Cómo asimilarlo?**

**P.O.V Atsu…**

¡Venga! ¡Estoy a punto de conseguirlo! Este es mi último partido en el Kaminari Tei antes de pasar a la secundaria. Tengo que dejar huella aquí sea como sea.

Porque después de esto, participaré el Holy Road junto a los mejores, en la mejor secundaria de Inazuma. Derrotaré al V Sector y demostraré que el futbol no es un deporte que se pueda dominar.

Prepárate, Seitei.

Porque voy a hacerte tragar todas tus estúpidas normas y tus estúpidos partidos amañados sin alma en ellos. La nueva leyenda del futbol va a dejarte para el arrastre.

-¡Hotaru!-grito pasándole el balón a mi compañera que se encontraba a unos pocos metros por delante de mí.

Sé que no quiere que se lo pase porque tiene miedo a fallar de nuevo pero ella es parte del equipo, si uno falla fallaremos todos. Debe aprender a perder ese miedo y tener más confianza en si misma.

Mi sueño es poder jugar con los mejores y contra los mejores. Pero también poder estudiar a otras personas mediante mi futbol. Aunque es posible que ni Hotaru, ni Hibari ni ninguna de las demás vuelvan a jugar un partido de fútbol conmigo después de este partido y la graduación. Pero como dice mi madre, lo que importa es el ahora. Así que si esto es una despedida tengo que dejarles el mejor recuerdo de nuestra etapa en la primaria. Y hasta que nos entreguen el diploma de graduación de primaria seguiré siendo su capitán. Y como tal debo guiarles.

Y saludarles desde lo más alto, ahí en el Holy Road…e incluso en la selección japonesa.

-¡Tira a puerta, Hotaru!-grito con las manos cerca de mi boca para hacer de alta voz.-No te preocupes ¡Tu solo da un buen chut!

No sé si me ha escuchado si quiera pero si que ha dado un fuerte tiro. Parece que vuelve a ir directamente al portero…

Uy, uy, uy…

¡A correr!

Corro como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la portería mientras veo como el balón rebota en la cabeza del portero. Me encuentro con que Hibari está a unos metros a mi izquierda corriendo igual que yo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Y nos comprendimos perfectamente.

Dimos un salto a la vez en el aire, justo hacia el balón que había rebotado hacia mi lado por arriba. Entre Hibari y yo dimos un chut al mismo tiempo y entonces…

El portero no ha podido pararlo.

Marcamos.

Y de pronto escucho el pitido del fin del partido.

Me quedo parpadeando de rodillas en el suelo, al haber aterrizado después del chut. Hibari a mi lado sentada de culo con la misma expresión. Miramos hacia el marcador.

4-2

Hemos ganado.

Y no puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa aparezca por mi cara.

-¡Minna!-grito levantándome del suelo. Todas mis compañeras se despertaron de su ensimismamiento y mientras yo ayudaba a Hibari a levantarse, ellas nos miraron a nosotras y al marcador y viceversa. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo había acabado y que la victoria es nuestra comenzaron a correr hacia aquí como una manada de animales salvajes a darnos un abrazo, felices por la victoria.

Ay, no. Intuyo que esto va a doler.

De pronto me veo bajo una montaña de cuerpos femeninos sobre mí, enterrándome junto a la pobre Hibari, que puedo escuchar como está gimiendo de dolor por el aplastamiento de un grupo de gozosas muchachas.

Trato de moverme de entre tanto bullicio que hay sobre mí, pero me es imposible, hay como nueve chicas cernidas sobre mí y me impiden realizar cualquier movimiento. Ahora entiendo a lo que refieren con eso de la presión social. Muevo los brazos hacia los lados tratando de que cualquiera me ayude a salir de ahí, no puedo ni gritar, solo balbucear. Creo que tengo una espalda sobre mi boca ¿Cómo puede alguien haberse abalanzado sobre mí de espaldas? No tiene sentido. Consigo salir del encerramiento gracias a la ayuda de unos de los chicos del equipo contrario, que a pesar de haber perdido parecen muy divertidos con el resultado de verme bajo todas mis compañeras. Que graciosos…ya me vengaré…

-Capitán…-oigo hablar a Hibari que también parece haber conseguido liberarse.

-¿Qué pasa…? ¡Ops!-me veo a todas mis compañeras mirándome con los ojos muy brillantes, y con cascaditas en los ojos, lloraban a moco tendido. Pero ¿Por qué me lloran ahora? ¿Qué he hecho?

-Nuestro ultimo partido…-dijo Hotaru sonriente.

-…lo hemos ganado-terminó de decir Hibari.

Sonrío feliz de verlas así. Comprendo como se sienten, por un lado están contentas y satisfechas con todo lo que hemos pasado todos juntos, los partidos ganados y perdidos pero por otro ahora recuerdan que ya no podremos volver a jugar un partido todos juntos, quizá nunca o quizá dentro de mucho tiempo. Va a ser difícil jugar a partir de ahora, en otro sitio con otras personas…

-Bueno…a partir de ahora ya no soy vuestro capitán-les anuncio acariciando la cabeza de Hibari que se aferraba a mi camiseta con fuerza y llorando mientras negaba con la cabeza, dando a ver que no quería que eso pasara-Hotaru, espero que a partir de ahora seas capaz de dirigir al equipo como corresponde.

-¿Yo? ¡¿YO?-gritó alterada mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-Si. Quiero escoger a mi sucesora…y te elijo a ti.

-P-P-Pero ¿no me has visto antes? No soy capaz de tirar a puerta, y además, además…

-Tranquilízate. Eso es algo que superaras con la confianza y practica necesaria. No puedo confiarle a nadie más al equipo…

-...Capitán…-veo como de pronto las lagrimas se desbordan como un rio sin control.

-¡Pero, Hotaru, no llores, mujer!-grito con angustia ¿pero que he dicho ahora? Parece que solo sé hacer llorar a los demás.

-Se nota que no te enteras de lo que dices…-oigo burlarse a Hibari riéndose contra mi pecho.

-Cállate, Hibari…-la miro mal mientras le doy un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Atsu-chan…-alzo la mirada y me encuentro con Suzuki-Siempre, por mucho que te gradúes y nosotras lo hagamos el próximo año…tu serás siempre capitán de este equipo. Nos has enseñado tantas cosas desde que viniste aquí.

Doy una ancha sonrisa al escucharlas decir eso. Esto si será un buen recuerdo para cuando nos hagamos mayores. Será de esos que no olvidas ni con un gran paso en el tiempo. Cuando viva en una residencia dentro de un milenio podré decirles a mis nietos y biznietos que empecé mi gloria en el fútbol en este colegio de primaria. Si, he dicho milenio, porque aunque tenga cien años seguiré jugando al fútbol y dejaré a los novatos para el arrastre.

Pero por el momento esta victoria tengo que celebrarla con mis compañeras y compañeros del equipo contrario también y, claro, como no, con mi madre.

Que…ahora que lo pienso…

Ay, no. Lo he vuelto hacer.

¡La he dejado sola con ese tipo! ¡Y encima estaba tan pendiente del partido que se me ha olvidado por completo!

Miro hacia donde debería estar mi madre, en el banquillo con los suplentes pero…no está.

Corro hacia allí con desesperación y efectivamente. No está.

Maldita sea…

-¡ESE TÍO LA HA SECUESTRADO!-grito en voz alta haciendo que varios a mí alrededor den un bote del susto y otros se atragantaran con el agua de sus bebidas.-¡LO VEIA VENIR! ¡SI ES QUE LO VEIA VENIIIIR!-sigo gritando corriendo en círculos.

-¡Atsu-chan! ¡¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunta Hibari corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Mi madre no está!-sigo gritando tirándome de los pelos.-¡¿Por qué la he dejado sola? ¡¿Por qué lo hice, Hibari, por qué?

-¡Tranquilízate!-me dijo ella zarandeándome por los hombros.-Vamos a preguntarle a los profesores a ver que saben.

Bien visto.

-¡Corre!-la cojo de la mano y la arrastro conmigo hacia el profesor que tenemos mas cerca.-¡Sensei!

-Ah, hola, Otonashi-kun, buen partido si, señor-sonrió el viejo profesor.

-¡¿Ha visto usted a mi madre?-pregunto alzando la voz.

-¿A tu madre? ¡Ah! Si, nos ha avisado de que se iba con ese hombre del Teikoku que estaba con ella y que te dijera que se iba a casa.

_¿Cómo…?_

-¡¿QUÉ ESE HOMBRE ESTÁ CON MI MADRE EN MI CASA?-grito fuertemente presa de la desesperación. Vaya si mi grito ha tenido que ser potente como para que el profesor se ha tenido que tapar los oídos.

-¡Atsu-chan! ¡Cálmate!-escuchó decir a Hibari sacudiéndome de un hombro.

-Mi madre…¿es tonta o que…?-pregunto de forma penosa-¡Esta pisando suelo minado!

Me doy la vuelta para poder correr en dirección a mi casa, ese tío puede estar haciéndole cualquier cosa ¿y si intenta pegarla como intentó conmigo? Uy, cuidado con lo que haces, tío, como vea que le hayas hecho algo a mi madre habrás cavado tu propia tumba.

De pronto choco contra algo. No está duro pero siento que no me puedo despegar de ese algo, unos brazos me están rodeando fuertemente pegándome contra él. Es cálido y musculoso. Alguien me está abrazando de frente y además con fuerza. Mmmm este olor…yo conozco esta colonia. Alzo la mirada como buenamente puedo y me encuentro con un par de ojos verdes muy intensos y traviesos.

-Pero si tu…-empiezo a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hola, Atsu-chan-me sonrió-Muy buen partido ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos a tu casa?

Vaya, que suerte la mía, ahora cuento con el mejor de los aliados.

**Fin P.O.V Atsu…**

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

-¿Es esta tu casa?-pregunto mirando el adorable piso de mi hermana mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

El salón es amplio con una mesa en el centro al estilo japonés, un par de sofás y un televisor. Algunos muebles de madera que guardaban en su interior platos y tazas de porcelana que brillaban como si fueran nuevos. Y creo que marcos de fotografía. La cocina era separada del salón por una barra como las de los bares. Había tres taburetes que ocupaban la barra entera.

-Si, aquí vivimos Atsu-chan y yo-dijo ella pasando por mi lado y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina seguramente para preparar café.-Adelante, ponte cómodo.

Me adentro en esa acogedora casa algo inseguro y me siento en la mesa del centro del salón, me quedo por un momento mirando como prepara las cosas para hacer dos cafés. No me ha preguntado como lo quiero, supongo que porque recuerda que me gusta el café bien cargado, y si no recuerdo mal a ella le gustaba el café con leche. Parece que hay cosas que no han cambiado.

-¿Y tu marido?-no sé ni como he formulado esa pregunta. La sola mención de esa palabra me provoca un agudo dolor en el interior de mi pecho. Tanto que quería presionarlo con el puño pero no quería hacerle ver lo mucho que me dolía ¿Qué haré si resulta que aparece su marido? Seguramente lo reventaría a tortas pero de hacerlo seguro que Haruna se enfada conmigo y me echa de su casa.

-No estoy casada, Onii-chan-me dice preparando la cafetera, no puede ni imaginarse el alivio que siento cuando ha dicho eso. Ese punzante dolor se había ido tan rápido como ella había confirmado que sigue soltera. Que ahora que lo pienso tendría que habérmelo imaginado. La niña de antes la había llamado Otonashi y su hijo también se apellida así, de haberse casado tendría que haber perdido el apellido, mucha casualidad sería que se hubiera casado con alguien con quien compartía el mismo apellido, la verdad.

-Entonces ¿vives sola con tu hijo?-pregunto viendo como ella asiente con la cabeza mientras vierte el contenido de la cafetera en dos tazas.-¿Y el padre?

-Él vive muy lejos-se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia mi con los dos cafés-Bien cargado ¿verdad?

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza mientras tomo entre mis manos ese cálido café.

-Oye…este piso parece muy caro-digo algo inseguro pero sin que se note en mi semblante-¿A que te dedicas para poder pagarlo?

-Soy profesora de secundaria.

Si, le pega mucho.

-¿Eres profesora? Me parece increíble que puedas pagar esto.

-No lo pago solo yo, el padre de Atsu-chan también deja su parte.

La miro un poco desconcertado.

-Pero él no vive aquí.

-Pero no nos llevamos mal. Me pasa una bonita pensión para la manutención de Atsu-chan desde que nació. Además me ayuda a pagar este piso porque Atsu-chan necesita un lugar donde vivir.

-¿Por qué no está aquí haciéndose cargo de su hijo?

-Porque no puede…como te he dicho vive lejos, además se entero tarde de que iba a tener a Atsu-chan, cuando lo supo ya no pudo quedarse.

-¿De él también te escapaste?-pregunto serio.-¿Es que te había amenazado?

-No, para nada. Yo le había ocultado que estaba embarazada, además él adora a Atsu-chan, solo que no puede estar a su lado tanto como le gustaría.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Te fuiste por él? Tu hijo, digo…

Ella parpadeó un poco confusa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? La veo juguetear un poco con la taza antes de volver a mirarme.

-Te juro Onii-chan que no tenía intención de desaparecer todo este tiempo. Mi embarazo no solo fue un problema en su día sino también lo que pasó después.

-¿Después?-ella bajo la mirada entristecida.

-¿Sabes lo que es querer a dos personas y que luego te apuñalen de la peor manera?

No sé que es lo que ha querido decir con eso, pero por su expresión tuvo que ser muy malo. Tan malo como para que se tuviera que ocultar del resto del mundo. Tiene la mirada muy triste y decepcionada. No, Haruna no te pongas así, saber que no me gusta nada verte de esa manera. Le tomo de una de sus manos y la acarició con el pulgar animándola a que me cuente la historia.

-Cuando supe que estaba embarazada...me entro mucho miedo. Y sin pensarlo hui de todo. Y entré en un centro de protección de mujeres.

-¿Un centro de protección de mujeres?

-Si, es como la asociación de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Se reúnen varias mujeres con problemas, de drogas, alcohol, maltratadas, inseguras, embarazadas a pronta edad, con baja autoestima. Proporcionan techo, comida y trabajo a estas mujeres.

-¡¿Fuiste a un sitio así tu sola? ¡¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo? ¡Si eras menor de edad!

-Ellos protegen a las mujeres de cualquier edad, si estaba embarazada y necesitaba ayuda no me iban a cerrar la puerta. Además no pudieron llamar a mis padres porque no les di los datos necesarios. Tampoco me lo pidieron porque se supone que el anonimato es sagrado para ellos.

-Vale, vale…-respiro hondo-¿Qué mas?

-Solo tenia pensado quedarme allí hasta que supiera que hacer, estaba muy asustada, no sabia como ibais a reaccionar al saber que iba a tener un hijo. Pero con ayuda de mis compañeras, me animé a contarles a mis padres lo que había pasado así que volví a casa después de cumplir mi cuarto mes de embarazo.

-¿Como que volviste?-yo no estaba enterado de eso.

-Si, volví. Fui directamente a mi casa y hablé con mis padres…pero no se lo tomaron muy bien.

-Pero eso no puede ser, yo he visitado a tus padres a diario para ver si sabían algo de ti…

-Pues parece que te mintieron…aunque no del todo.

-Haruna…¿Qué pasó después?

-No se lo tomaron muy bien, mi padre estalló en cólera y mi madre se puso a llorar. Me rogaron y me ordenaron que me deshiciera de mi bebé. Que cuando naciera lo dejara en un orfanato y me dejarían volver a casa.

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharla decir eso ¿le pidieron semejante atrocidad? ¡Pero eso es muy cruel! Haruna nunca podría hacer algo así, nunca. Jamás. Y mucho menos siendo ella la madre del niño y habiendo tenido una experiencia similar. La habían dejado contra la espada y la pared, o ella o su hijo ¿Cómo se puede ser…tan miserable?

-Al principio lo consideré. No estaba preparada para ser madre y tampoco creía que mi bebé pudiera ser feliz conmigo, a mi me adoptaron y me amaron y deseé que con mi bebé también fuera así. Pero…no pude-veo como su mano va al pecho y la escucho sollozar-Cuando el medico me hizo el chequeo habitual y escuché sus latidos…ya no pude, la sola idea de que le alejaran de mi me aterro de tal forma que volví a huir.

-Por eso…tus padres te dieron por muerta…

-Supongo que porque supieron que escogí a mi bebé en vez de a ellos.

Me quede callado durante un momento antes de volver a preguntarle.

-¿Volviste a esa asociación?

-Si, ellos me dieron cobijo y procuraron que siguiera estudiando a pesar de mi embarazo. Me dijeron que era mejor que hiciera todo lo que pudiera mientras mi bebé fuera pequeño, así a medida que fuera creciendo tendría mas oportunidades de poder criarlo yo sola. Con ayuda de otras madres me enseñaron a que hacer en el momento en que diera a luz y en como cuidar de mi bebé. Fueron muy buenas conmigo.

-¿Y el padre?

-Me lo encontré un día de casualidad, cuando compraba algunas cosas. Se quedó muy sorprendido al verme, porque ya estaba de ocho meses.

Tengo unas ganas enormes de preguntarle quien es el padre de la criatura, pero por un lado tengo bastante miedo porque tengo sospechas de quien puede ser. El comportamiento del muchacho me recuerda demasiado a él…esa arrogancia, esa vanidad y esa sonrisa traviesamente malvada que deja ver en el campo de juego. Son muy parecidos, demasiado.

-Nos sentamos a hablar en una cafetería. A él le ofrecieron jugar en una selección en el extranjero pero quería quedarse para poder ocuparse del bebé conmigo.-una selección en el extranjero…demasiada casualidad, mucha-Pero yo no se lo permití, le dije que teniendo él esa oportunidad no debería dejarla pasar. Y que si de verdad le importaba el bebé iría a esa selección y ganaría, con el dinero de sus victorias podría ayudarle. Pero si se quedaba entonces no tendríamos nada. Y bueno…él me hizo caso y se fue.

-¿Tu y él…? Es decir…os…¿os amabais?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. Ella me sonrió.

-Nos queríamos en su día, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos mejor como amigos que como pareja. Pero como no quiso dejar que yo sola me hiciera cargo de Atsu-chan, decidió que me mandaría al menos una buena cantidad de dinero todos los meses hasta que se hiciera mayor de edad. Parece ser que triunfa haya donde está.

-¿Y donde está?

-Se fue a jugar en la selección italiana.-¡La selección italiana! ¡Allí es donde se ha ido ÉL!

-Eso quiere decir…¿Qué el padre de tu hijo es un miembro del Inazuma Japón?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras removía con una cuchara el contenido de su taza.

-Fue un noviazgo corto, pero quedamos como buenos amigos así que no pasa nada.

-¿Y yo que…?

-¿Tu que…?

-¿Por qué no viniste a mi?

Ella se quedo callada durante un segundo, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Lo siento…pero después de lo que pasó con mis padres ya no me sentía capaz de confiar en nadie más.

-¡No tenías que haberme metido en el mismo saco que ellos! ¡Yo podría haber estado a tu lado! ¡Incluso podría haberte ayudado a criar a tu hijo! ¡¿Por qué pensaste que iba a darte la espalda?

-¿Y eso como podría haberlo sabido?-me quedo sorprendido al escuchar formular esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¡¿Es que no he estado siempre a tu lado? ¡¿Has olvidado lo que tuve que hacer para que mi padre considerase la opción de adoptarte? ¡Soy tu hermano!

-Y ellos mis padres, Onii-chan-contratacó ella-Me adoptaron, me criaron y me apoyaron durante mucho tiempo. Pero en el momento en que los necesitaba de verdad, me dieron a elegir…y eso no se debe hacer.

Miro hacia abajo al escucharle, tiene razón. Lo que le hicieron fue muy cruel. Pero ella ha tenido que pasar sola trece años cuidado de un niño, con el padre viviendo lejos. Sin ayuda de nadie mas que la de si misma.

-Lo siento mucho, Onii-chan…

-Haruna…me he pasado todos estos años buscándote, tu diste por hecho como iba a reaccionar.

-Onii-chan…

-Yo lo siento de verdad, pero esto no es algo que pueda perdonar con facilidad. Sé que has tenido tus razones, lo entiendo y lo respeto. Pero eso no puede quitarme el dolor que he tenido que padecer todo este tiempo pensando que estabas muerta como todos lo decían.

Ella bajo la mirada conteniendo las lágrimas. Es cierto, no puedo perdonar nada de esto con facilidad. Pero me conozco perfectamente y sé que con tiempo seré capaz de perdonarla pero en estos momentos, ahora mismo, no puedo hacerlo. Es demasiado tiempo con la angustia y el miedo metidos dentro de mí.

-Sin embargo…-ella alza la mirada hacia mí, con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-Puedo ser capaz de empezar de nuevo…que me presentes a tu hijo y que pueda verte mas a menudo. Con eso tendré suficiente ¿no te parece un buen trato?

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿De verdad quieres seguir viéndome? ¿Después de todo aun quieres verme? Y Además…¿quieres conocer a Atsu-chan?

-Por supuesto que quiero seguir viéndote, no me he pasado los últimos trece años buscándote para romper completamente el lazo que hay entre nosotros. Y respecto al niño. Es mi sobrino al fin y al cabo, no puedo ni quiero repudiarle. Me gustaría conocerle y ver si quiere jugar al futbol conmigo, aunque no se haya llevado una buena impresión de mí.

De nuevo me miró confundida como antes…¿pero porque me mira de esa manera?

-Onii-chan…me hace feliz que digas eso pero…-de pronto parpadeó abriendo los ojos y luego entrecerrándolos con una sonrisa haciendo desaparecer las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Oh, no…tú también no-suspiro con esa sonrisa divertida. No sé porque siento que se esta burlando de mi-No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿De que tendría que haberme dado cuenta?

-Esta claro que no…

-Haruna ¿Qué pasa?

De pronto veo que coge un objeto cilíndrico de color negro que estaba a su lado, creo que es uno de esos que te entregan cada vez que te gradúas de un centro educativo. Este es el de su hijo. Pero ¿Por qué me lo está dando?

-Mira lo que hay dentro.-me insistió haciendo un balanceo del objeto hacia mi. Lo cojo de entre mis manos sin entender que es a lo que se refiere. Dentro estará el diploma que dice que ha terminado los estudios de primaria pero no sé que es lo que quiere que mire.

Lo abro y dejo caer el diploma enrollado a una de mis manos. Voy desenrollándolo para ver su contenido, aunque sé que es una felicitación al alumno por haber finalizado la primaria, yo tengo uno igual…solo que no sé donde anda metido.

Leo lo que pone en el diploma.

_**COLEGIO PUBLICO: KAMINARI TEI**_

_El Equipo Educativo del centro felicita al alumno/a: __**Otonashi Atsumi**__ por haber finalizado los estudios en la Educación Primaria._

Espera…

¿Atsumi? ¿Eso no quiere decir que…?

-Es una niña-oigo decir a Haruna para luego soltar una risa.

…

-¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOOO?-grito alzando aquel papel y leyéndolo una y otra vez.

-Parece que hasta a ti te ha engañado su aspecto-siguió riéndose ella con la mano en su cara.

-Una niña…¿en serio?...pero si…y además…y es que…¡No entiendo nada!

-Es una chica que le gusta mucho vestir de chico…además, con su carácter da el pego…

-Atsu-chan…viene de Atsumi…nombre femenino…¡CLARO, POR KAMI! ¡POR ESO ES PORQUE NO PODÍA ENCONTRARLA EN NINGÚN SITIO! ¡Yo buscaba a un niño no a una niña!

-Vaya ¿estabas buscando a mi hija?

-Si-bufo pasando mi mano por mi cabello-Cuando le…digo la conocí en el Teikoku y me dijo que se apellidaba Otonashi, en seguida sentí que tenía algo que ver contigo…

-¿Por eso la sujetaste de la camiseta y la levantaste del suelo? Muy bonita forma de conocer a tu sobrina…

-Si, lo sé, lo sé…

-Jijijiji, deberías de haberte dado cuenta ¿Dónde se ha visto que un chico sea capitán de un club de fútbol femenino? Los clubs del Kaminari Tei están divididos en chicos y chicas, un chico nunca podría ingresar en el club femenino y mucho menos ser su capitán.

-Ya…muchas gracias por la información pero has llegado un poco tarde.

-Lo sé, jijijijiji

-Oye. Sabías que tu hija había venido al Teikoku…¿Por qué no has venido a verme?

-Pensaba hacerlo pero me faltaba valor…al final el que ha aparecido has sido tu.

-Si…aunque de haber venido tu no me habría dado tantos dolores de cabeza buscando a Atsu…mi…

-No consigues asimilarlo ¿verdad?

-Tanto tiempo buscando a un niño pues tiene sus cosas…

-Las apariencias engañan ya lo sabes-sonrió ella.

Las caras de Kazemaru y Kirino pasaron por mi mente como dos estrellas fugaces. Esos dos son un claro ejemplo de apariencia engañosa.

-Pero…lo cierto es que Atsu-chan no se ha llevado una buena imagen de ti, piensa que eres un hombre muy peligroso y que debería llamar a la policía para que te quiten la licencia para entrenar a jóvenes.

-…vaya…

-Lo siento jejejejeje

-Pero, espera, también las chicas de su equipo se le dirigían como él, no como ella.

-Eso es porque…bueno, digamos que ella tiene sus motivos para querer que la traten de esa manera.

-¿Es que sus compañeras no saben que…?

-Si que saben que es una chica. Pero por petición de Atsu-chan la tratan de él.

-¿Está pasando por alguna etapa de rebeldía? Hay muchas chicas que se hacen pasar por chicos para protestar de ser consideradas el sexo débil.

-No, con Atsu-chan las cosas no van por ahí…o por lo menos no en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿No en todo el sentido?

-Lleva con ese aspecto desde que era muy pequeña, incluso antes de entrar en la primaria ya era así. No se trata de una protesta ni una tribu urbana. Es algo que va más allá.

-¿No sabes lo que es, entonces?

-Me hago una idea…pero prefiero no meterme. Quiero que mi hija haga lo que quiera hacer y como no hace daño a nadie pues tampoco es que haya que darle mucha importancia.

-A pesar de todo no has cambiado-sonrío algo divertido mientras miraba a mi hermana-Sigues siendo la misma chica irresponsable a la que tenía que cuidar.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo nunca he sido irresponsable!-protestó ella.

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo que pasó con esa dichosa pulsera de las gentes de Celestia y Demonica?

Se quedó callada ante el recuerdo de aquel episodio, tanto ella como Rika se habían confiado en que no pasaría nada aunque no pudieran quitarse aquellas pulseras que les había vendido unos ancianos a esta ultima y a Touko cuando llegaron a la isla del Futbol Frontier Internacional. Y mira lo que había pasado después. Una estuvo a punto de ser la prometida del Rey de los Demonios y la otra su sacrificio.

Ahora nos reímos de aquello pero en aquel momento podía sentir que mi corazón estaba a punto de pararse en más de una ocasión. Me jugaba la vida de mi hermana en un solo partido. En ese momento el futbol era de todo menos divertido, porque si perdía no podría volver a ver a mi hermana. De no haber contado con los chicos de las otras selecciones no habría podido salvarla.

Si la hubiera perdido aquel día yo estaría muerto en vida.

Pero ahora mismo…hay algo que me carcome por dentro. Algo que no puedo soportar tenerlo.

-Haruna…necesito preguntarte algo-le digo tomando su mano de la forma mas delicada que pude.

-¿De que se trata, Onii-chan?

-Es…sobre el padre de Atsumi…

-¿Qué pasa con él? Ya te he dicho que no vive con nosotras.

-Es que…quiero saber quien es…

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo mis sospechas pero quiero escuchar de tus labios su nombre.

-Onii-chan…

Un miembro del Inazuma Japón…que se ha ido a la selección italiana…la actitud de Atsumi…todo me hace pensar en la misma persona. Quiero pensar que no es cierto, ellos dos nunca se miraron para nada. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado y lo que me ha contado Haruna ya me lo creo todo.

Además, si por aquella época me hubiera enterado de que alguien estaba teniendo una relación con mi hermana pequeña lo mas probable es que el chico en cuestión no llegara al próximo entrenamiento. Quizá ese sea uno de los motivos por el Haruna no quiso decirme nada. Pero eso ahora es un mal menor…hasta cierto punto, porque si el padre es quien creo que es morirá de forma terrible y dolorosa.

-No te puedo decir quien es su padre…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque prometí no hacerlo.

-Haruna, ya sé que tienes una hija con alguien del Inazuma Japón. Si no me lo dices tendré que buscar a todos y cada uno y ponerme a interrogarlos a todos. Menos a Endou, porque él ya está casado con Natsumi…porque no es Endou ¿verdad?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-negó energéticamente con la cabeza-¿Crees que si Atsu-chan fuera de Endou habría salido así?

Me quedo pensándolo, me cuesta lo suyo imaginarme a un pequeño Endou. Y ahora mismo a Atsumi no puedo imaginármela vivaracha y alegre como lo es él. Solo puedo ver una mirada roja furiosa e intimidante dirigida a mí.

-Bueno…entonces lo diré yo…

Ella me miro sorprendida.

-¿Sabes quien es?

-Tengo mis sospechas…

-Entonces…

-Haruna…el padre de tu hija…-le aprieto la mano deseando con todas mis fuerza estar equivocado-El padre de Atsumi…es…¿Es Fudou?

Un frío silencio se creo de pronto ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se calla? Acaso…¿es cierto? ¿El padre es Fudou?

-Onii-chan…Fudou…

-¡Ey!

Los dos levantamos la cabeza, asombrados ¿Y esa voz? Se parece a la de Atsumi. Lo siguiente que se oye es un estruendo, luego un ligero temblor en el suelo y para finalizar la puerta de la entrada se abre bruscamente dejando ver al chico…bueno, mas bien la chica que ha dado lugar a todo esto, que por cierto estaba en una posición que dejaba ver claramente que le había dado una patada a la puerta para abrirla. Parece sofocada, creo que es porque ha subido las escaleras corriendo, mucha prisa tiene que traer si no se le ha ocurrido subir por el ascensor, y eso que vive en un octavo piso. Tiene la frente brillante por el sudor, la respiración entrecortada, tanto que cuando intentaba hablar solo le salían medía frase y la siguiente era distinta a la anterior por lo que solo eran cosas sin sentido.

-TU…tu…tuuuuu~-balbuceó señalándome con el dedo aun con la respiración entrecortada-Como le hayas hecho algo a mi madre…te voy a hacer mucha pupita…

-Atsu-chan…relájate, estoy bien-sonrió mi hermana como si esa escena fuera algo habitual.

-¡No mientas, mamá! ¡Aunque él esté aquí no tienes que mentir si te ha hecho daño! ¡Yo le haré pagar todos los daños ocasionados, física y fiscalmente!-la veo crujir los puños con un aura negra y sus ojos con un intenso resplandor rojo. Y por si fuera poco tengo la ligera sensación de que sus cabellos se han convertido en serpientes porque se balancean hacia los lados. Una imagen digna de una película de miedo, si, si. O más bien lo que los chavales llaman forma super Saiyan.

De pronto se oye un pequeño DING fuera de la casa, creo que es el ascensor y entra en la casa…un hombre.

-Vaya, Atsu-chan, menuda fuerza, solo espero que no hayas roto la puerta-dijo aquella persona mirando la puerta que se encontraba algo abollada.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron de pronto. Cabello largo hasta los hombros, una mirada socarrona y verdosa…una expresión de total arrogancia.

Y cuando me sonrió solo a mí de forma perturbadora ya lo reconocí por completo.

-¡Fudou!-exclamo levantándome de la mesa.

-Vaya, Kidou Yuuto, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-le espeto señalándole con el dedo.

Noto que me mira parpadeante y luego esboza una maquiavélica sonrisa, enseñando sus dientes blancos.

-¿No te lo ha dicho Haruna?

-¿Qué tendría que haberme dicho?

De pronto veo como abraza a Atsumi por detrás y la pega contra él, apoya su barbilla en la cabeza de la muchacha y me mira con esa sonrisa perturbada que mostraba en el Inazuma Japón.

-Haruna y yo tuvimos una apasionada relación hace trece años, estuvimos viéndonos a escondidas, en los descansos y fuera del albergue donde se alojaba el Inazuma Japón ¿y sabes que?…y esta preciosidad es el resultado de alguno de nuestros encuentros ¿verdad que si, Haruna-chan?.

Siento como la sangre de mi cuerpo comienza arder de una forma muy peligrosa. Tengo un gran deseo de golpear a ese estúpido hasta que se muera. Así que es cierto…él es el que se ha aprovechado de mi hermana, él arrojó su vida a la basura, ese maldito bastardo se fue felizmente a Italia dejado a Haruna atrás con una niña de la que tendría que haberse hecho cargo. Fudou, vas a arrepentirte de haberte aprovechado de mi hermana, con ella no se juga y menos teniendo el morro de venir aquí decir tan felizmente que estuviste con ella.

Estoy a punto de dirigirme hacia él con toda la intención de apartarlo de mi sobrina, no tiene ningún derecho a tocarla, mas bien lo que tiene que hacer es asumir las consecuencias ante mí. Pero de pronto veo una pelota de tenis pasar por mi lado y acertar de lleno en la frente de Fudou. No ha sido un tiro fuerte pero si lo suficiente para desconcertar al de ojos verdes. Miro hacia atrás y veo a mi hermana con cara de resignación todavía en posición de haber lanzado la pelota.

-No inventes, Fudou.-replicó ella.

¿Eh? ¿Inventar? Miro a Fudou y veo que se esta riendo mientras se rasca con el dedo índice el lugar donde la pelota le había golpeado todavía sin soltar a Atsumi. Espera…¿me ha mentido? El muy canalla se lo había inventado…

Serás…

-Si te hubieras visto la cara, Kidou, era para sacar una foto para la posteridad-se río de forma muy burlona apretando a Atsumi contra si. Hago una clara mueca de enfado, queriendo hacerle ver que no había tenido ninguna gracia. Y no la tenía ¿acaso no es consciente de que ha tenido un pie en la tumba? Claro que Fudou siempre ha sido de ir hacia el peligro.

-¿Qué narices haces tu aquí?-pregunto con voz casi envenenada-

-Bueno, la verdad es me dio mucha pena ver como abandonabais a la pobre Atsu-chan en el colegio el día de su graduación. Así que yo, velando por su seguridad, me he ofrecido amablemente a traerla de vuelta a su casa-asintió convencido.

Ya, y a los balones les salen patas y se van a vivir su vida.

-Afffragahoraaque-mi mirada se dirigió hacia la de la muchacha que peleaba por liberarse de los brazos que la apresaban agitando los suyos de arriba abajo tratando de llamar la atención de su captor que parece no estar haciéndole ni caso. Tan fuerte estaba Fudou abrazándola que no se ha dado cuenta que uno de sus brazos estaba tapando la boca de la chica.

-Uy-murmuró Fudou mirando a la niña que vio sus esfuerzos recompensados al ver que Fudou por fin la miraba y la liberaba de su "encierro"-Perdona, Atsu-chan-sonrió con los brazos en alto y en señal de "yo no he sido". Ella se quedó por un momento tendida en el suelo cogiendo el aire que el forcejeo le había robado.

-¡Akio-san!-protesta ella mirándole de mala manera-¡Un poco mas y me mandas al otro barrio!

-Ya será menos jajajaja.-mira a Haruna con una sonrisa ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Atsumi-¿Hay café hecho?

-Capuccino con crema y cacao listo, lo tienes en la cocina-señala ella hacia el lugar sin dejar de tomar el suyo ¿había hecho mas cafés? No me había dado cuenta ¿Es que esperaba que Fudou viniera a visitarla? ¡¿Por qué narices hay tanta confianza entre ellos? Fudou se pasea por la casa de Haruna como si fuera suya. Y además…¿Por qué Haruna sabe que clase de café toma Fudou y como es que se lo ha preparado con antelación?

-Bueno a lo que iba…- Atsumi tosió un poco y ahora a quien miraba de muy mala manera era a mi-Tu…¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo en mi casa? Como le hayas hecho algo a mi madre…

-Atsu-chan, te he dicho que te calmes, no me ha hecho nada malo. Solo estábamos hablando-me defendió Haruna tomando otro sorbo de café.

-Pero mamá, este hombre es un loco ¿para que lo metes en casa? ¿Es que quieres que nos robe o algo peor?-me señaló con los ojos relampagueando de furia.

Por lo que veo Haruna tiene razón, está chica se ha llevado una mala imagen de mi, una bastante mala por cierto. Ya me ha tachado de loco, de agresivo y de peligro para la sociedad. Y quien sabe que otras cosas más. Pero parece ser que los dos compartimos un sentimiento en común. Los dos protegemos a Haruna de cualquier cosa que representara una amenaza para ella. Y lo poníamos todo a la tremenda, solo que ella lo expresa sin pudor y yo sé esconderlo fácilmente.

Parece que eso es algo que lo llevamos en los genes.

-No es un loco, como te he dicho es un viejo conocido.

La miro con cara interrogante ¿otra vez con que soy un viejo conocido? ¿Por qué le pone tantas pegar a decir que soy su hermano?

-Pues para ser solo un conocido se está tomando demasiadas libertades, además la gente cambia con el tiempo a saber que esquizofrenia le está rondando a éste por la cabeza-espetó Atsumi dando un suspiro.

Que simpática la muchacha. Es bastante radical con la primera impresión que tiene de la gente, me ha puesto directamente en la lista negra. Pero debo tener paciencia, lo cierto es que razones tiene para estar tan enfadada conmigo. Si yo la he tratado así antes es normal que quiera defender a su madre a toda costa. Yo lo haría la verdad.

-Lo siento, Atsumi-chan, creo que tu y yo hemos comenzado mal-trato de dialogar.

-Vaya…parece que por fin has caído en la cuenta de que no soy un chico…has tardado lo tuyo-se burló ella con una sonrisa malvada…muy a lo Fudou ¿seguro que no son padre e hija? Son demasiado parecidos, tanto que me dan escalofríos. Solo me faltaría eso, una reproducción de Fudou. Va a ser cierto el dicho que dice Midorikawa "mala hierba nunca muere"

-Atsu-chan ¿recuerdas los videos de los partidos de Inazuma Japón? Ya sabes, los que te envía tu padre.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué su padre le envía videos del Inazuma Japón? Entonces nos conoce a todos ¿Por qué en el Teikoku hizo como si no supiera nada de Sakuma ni de mi?

-Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿A que te acuerdas de ese particular personaje que llevaba una capa roja y unas gafas extrañas?

¿Así me definía? Muy graciosa, Haruna, luego hablaremos más seriamente. Oh, si.

-Si, era el que menos pasaba desapercibido, como si le gustara lucirse, parece que quisiera que todos le miraran.-asentía con la cabeza totalmente convencida de sus palabras-Pero ¿Qué tendrá que ver ese rarito con este tío…?

Fudou empezó a reír por lo bajo. De pronto me veo señalado por Haruna y Fudou a la vez mientras miraban a Atsumi que fijo la suya en mí, analizándome.

Su siguiente expresión fue de lo mas cómica. Tiene una expresión que puede definirse como "No…¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?" Pero ¿de que se sorprende tanto? En el Teikoku su amiga le dijo que yo era el estratega del Inazuma Japón.

-Vale~…-sonrió ella con cara de palo-He metido la pata ¿verdad?

Fudou y Haruna sonrieron y asintieron a la vez.

-Está bien…¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa!-se apresura en defenderse-¡Yo veo los videos para ver como jugaba mi padre! ¡No me quedo con la cara de los otros jugadores!

-¡Oye!-de pronto Fudou vuelve a abrazarla por detrás con la taza de café en la mano-¿Y que pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso no te fijas en como jugaba tu tío favorito?

-Eres mi único tío, Akio-san-ríe ella liberándose-Pero si que me fijo en tu juego, aunque en honor a la verdad debo decirte que estas mejor con el pelo largo que con esa cresta ¿Y se puede saber porque tenías esa cara de psicópata?

-Tu tío, que ha tenido un pasado complicado.-río él mirando de reojo con clara burla.-Pero como ahora soy tu TÍO y me he reformado para darte la mejor EDUCACIÓN posible pues ahora ya no soy aquel chico y estoy muy feliz de haberte criado.-me mira con toda intención de darme en mi orgullo.

Que ganas me han entrado de repente de matar a Fudou ¿Cómo que su único tío? ¿Y como que la ha criado? Ese cretino ha ido a golpear en donde duele. Me ha dicho prácticamente que estoy absolutamente fuera de la vida de Atsumi. No es del todo mentira pero aun así me fastidia reconocer algo así. Además ¿Cómo que tío? No tienen lazos de sangre. Y si Fudou no es su padre entonces ¿Qué narices hace aquí con ellas?

-Atsu-chan…¿puedes ir a ver si la vecina necesita algo? El otro día parece que se hizo daño en la cadera y que…-excusó Haruna.

-Mamá, no inventes, si quieres que me vaya y os deje a solas, dímelo. Me quedó mas tranquila sabiendo que Akio-san está contigo-directa y descarada, como no. Fudou me miro con una expresión que se puede expresar como un "Como me quiere ¿verdad? Y a ti no" Ya te pillaré sin que te des cuenta, ya.

-Atsu-chan…quiero que nos dejes a solas.

-¡Vale!-saltó de pronto ella con una mueca de enfado-¡Luego dices que no tengo que tener secretos contigo! ¡Pero veo que tu conmigo si! ¡Maldita sea la jerarquía familiar!-se pone a protestar pero bien que se está yendo por la puerta con el balón de fútbol bajo el brazo.-Y por cierto…-asoma su cabeza por la puerta y me mira de mala manera-¡Para tu información mi padre se llama Fubuki Shirou!-y se va.

…

-Vaya, como siempre, Atsu-chan la lía y se va…aunque esta vez no lo ha hecho queriendo-dice Fudou con una sonrisa.

…

-¿Onii-chan?

…

-¡Onii-chan!

…

-Es increíble, es capaz de quedarse con cara de poker hasta cuando esta en estado de shock-dice Fudou.-Me pregunto que pasaría si lo toco…-se pregunta dirigiendo su dedo índice hacia mi sien.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EL PADRE ES FUBUKI?-grito con fuerza haciendo que retumben las paredes y de paso Fudou caiga hacia atrás del susto.

-¡PERO NO GRITES, DEMENTE!-se oye la voz de Atsumi desde uno de los pisos de abajo. O tiene muy buen oído o es que el eco del portal se ha encargado de transmitir mi rabia a ella.

-Atsu-chan no ha tenido mucho tacto…-murmura Haruna.

-Ella es la mejor-carcajeó Fudou sosteniéndose el estomago.

-¿Cómo que Fubuki es su padre?-murmuro con la voz temblando y mirando a mi hermana.

-Si…

-Ya ves, Kidou, ese que tenía cara de inocente y de paradito pero es el que ha sabido seducir a tu hermana…a tus espaldas y a la vez delante de tus narices.

-Fudou…¿es que quieres morir?-pregunto con una voz salida de ultratumba.

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado-tragó saliva.

-Aunque…todo encaja…-murmuro pensativo-Ese color de pelo tan claro, que casi parece blanco, es muy parecido al de Fubuki…esa capacidad de cambiar de personalidad dentro y fuera del campo…aunque ese mechón rosa no sé de donde…

-Del hermano de Fubuki, Atsuya-soltó Fudou

-¿De Atsuya?

-Cuando Atsu-chan nació, tenía todo el pelo de color rosa, igual que el de Atsuya. De hecho, Fubuki-kun quiso darle un nombre parecido al de su hermano, ya que se parecían tanto. Pero a partir de los dos años, su pelo empezó a coger una tonalidad mas azulada hasta convertirse en lo que es hoy.

-Ah…es cierto…tiene sentido-de pronto caigo en la cuenta-¡¿PERO FUBUKI?

-¿Preferías que fuera con Fudou?

-¡NI EN BROMA!

-¡Oye…! Sin ofender-protesta Fudou

-Fubuki no me dijo nada-gruño por lo bajo-Lo sabia tus padres, Fudou y sobretodo, Fubuki ¡¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-Onii-chan…

-Ey, cálmate. No lo sabe nadie más.

-¡¿Y tu porque narices lo sabes?

-Por pura coincidencia.

-¿Coincidencia?-gruño enfadado.

-Un día yo estaba comprando y en una esquina vi a Atsu-chan con tres años que se había perdido. Solo la ayudé a encontrar a su madre y de casualidad vi a Haruna buscándola.

_**Fin del P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**P.O.V Fudou Akio**_

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué tengo que ir al supermercado un domingo? Si pillo al idiota que se comió mis plátanos lo pagara bien caro-gruño de mala gana mientras voy a la sección de frutas y verduras. No es me disguste salir a comprar pero lo si me fastidiaba era haber ido a la compra el día anterior y ver que ya mis plátanos no habían sobrevivido ¡Eso si que me sacaba de quicio! ¡Y es que encima los demás se hacen los suecos!

Veo plátanos maduros, otros un poco más verdes, algunos doraditos. Me gusta todo tipo de plátanos pero no tengo suficiente dinero para comprar un poco de cada, ya me había gastado la mitad del dinero ayer en otros tantos. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con un racimo de ellos.

Insisto, si tengo que matar a alguien por los plátanos lo hago. Esto requiere venganza y de la buena.

-¡Toma!-escucho una vocecita aguda no muy lejos de mí.

Miro hacia la derecha y veo a un retaco que no debe de llegar ni a dos palmos del suelo, dos o tres años máximo. Estaba dándole pataditas a un balón de futbol, que bien mirado parece que el balón sea mas grande que él.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado examinando al canijo.

-Se parece mucho a Fubuki.-murmuro mirándole, con ese mismo estilo de peinado solo que de color rosa, aunque las puntas son de un color azul blanquecino.-¿Será que es su primo o algo? No creo, Fubuki no comentó nada de que tuviera primos pequeños.

Por un momento, el retaco parece sentir que lo estoy mirand, gira su cabeza hacía mi y me mira a los ojos. Me quedo estático en el sitio.

Una mirada roja como la sangre. Intensa y segura. Como la de él.

Kidou Yuuto.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta ya estoy frente al pequeñajo mirándole desde arriba, esos ojos…me son tan fastidiosamente familiares.

-Oye, mocoso ¿Dónde está tu madre?-mas que una pregunta era una orden.

El niño ladeo la cabeza mirándome inocentemente aunque con una expresión seria para luego volver al juego.

-Mamá se ha perdido-me responde sin mas ¿Cómo..?

-Querrás decir que tú te has perdido.

-Yo no me pierdo…es mamá la que se pierde.-me contesta sin perder la vista de su balón.

_Mira tú que listo _

-Bueno, peque-trato de sonreír pacientemente-¿Y como se llaman tus papás?

-Pues mi papá se llama Papá y mi mamá se llama Mamá…

Me caigo de culo al suelo ante esa respuesta. Pero claro eso ha sido estúpido por mi parte ¿Cómo preguntarle los nombres de sus padres a un crío que no tiene más de tres años?

-Vale, será mejor que te lleve con tu madre. Seguro que estará loca buscándote-digo de pronto.

Pero espera ¿Por qué narices tengo que perder el tiempo ayudando a un crío perdido? Solo tengo que llevárselo a alguna de las dependientas para que se ocupen de buscar a su madre, pero por alguna razón no me gusta nada la opción de dejarlo solo. Puede encontrarse con cualquier persona y llevárselo. Un secuestro. Y no…yo no pienso cargar con eso, pensar que podría haberlo ayudado y no lo hice…no pienso cargar con ese marrón.

-A ver, ven conmigo, busquemos a tu madre-le digo tomando su mano pero a causa de eso hizo soltar su balón de futbol que rodó y rodó hacia uno de los pasillos.

-¡Mi pelota!-gritó el niño soltando mi mano y corriendo a recuperar su balón. Tsk. Los críos son siempre un problema.

El niño sonrió muy animadamente cuando estuvo cerca de su balón, se giro y le dio una patadita para mandarla hacia a mi. Pero un dependiente que estaba con un montacargas llena de cajas de cartón dio un frenazo pero las cajas no han aguantado el desequilibrio y fueron balanceándose hasta ir cayendo…

¡El crío!

¡Maldita sea!

¡Tengo que darme prisa! Tomo el balón del niño con los pies y doy un fuerte chut que rebota en una de las estanterías y golpea en las cajas cambiando su trayectoria en la caída. El crío se quedó sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, tanto que cuando pasó todo el peligro se dejó caer sobre sus cuartos traseros y quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando anonadado como las cajas que debería habérsele caído encima estaban ahora en la otra dirección.

-Maldita sea, deberías estar mas atento ¡Podría haberte matado!-gruño caminando hacían él. La pelota rueda hacia su dueño hasta que choca con uno de sus pies. Él lo toma de entre sus manos y se queda mirándolo por un momento. Luego me mira a mi y…¿se le ilumina la cara?

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpa el dependiente-¡¿El niño está bien?

-Si, esta ileso-respondo sin mas.

-Menos mal…me alegro de que tu hermano esté bien.

-¡Ey! ¡No es mi hermano! ¡Este crío…!

-¡¿Atsu-chan?

Miro hacia atrás al escuchar esa voz. Esa chica…¿no es…?

-¿Otonashi?

-¿Fudou?-parece sorprendida de verme, tanto como yo de verla a ella, aunque…mas bien parece asustada-¿Eres tu?

-¡Mamá!-grito el pequeño corriendo hacia ella.

-¡¿MAMÁ?-grito sorprendido viendo alucinado como el niño corre hacia ella y se abalanza a sus brazos.

-Atsu-chan, menos mal que estas bien.-murmura ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Si, él me ha salvado-me señala con el dedo

-Otonashi-hablo acercándome a ella-¿Este niño…es tu hijo?

Parece que ella se ha sobresaltado con esa pregunta porque ha apretado al niño contra su pecho como si temiese que se lo fuera a quitar.

-Fudou…por favor…

-Llevas cuatro años desaparecida…Kidou no ha dejado de buscarte…-murmuro todavía sorprendido.-¡Todos creen que estás muerta!

-¿Mi hermano me busca?-creo que eso lo ha preguntado por inercia.

-Si…no ha parado desde el primer día…

-Fudou, te lo suplico, no le digas a nadie que me has visto.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Sabes como están todos?

-Lo sé pero por favor…te lo contaré todo si eso es lo que quieres pero…por favor…si dices que me has visto y me encuentran…me quitaran a Atsu-chan.

-¿Te lo quitaran…?

Parece estar muy asustada, abrazaba a ese niño como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero ¿Por qué iban a quitárselo? Es suyo, no pueden arrebatárselo…a no ser que…

-Otonashi…es que tus padres…¿lo saben?

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato antes de continuar.

-¿Podemos ir a otro sitio a hablar, por favor?-me preguntó con la mirada baja y tomando mi camisa en señal de suplica.

Podría apartar su mano y llamar a Kidou, no es que lo haga por él pero está completamente demacrado desde que su hermana desapareció. Sin embargo...ella parece desesperada, parece que necesite estar separada de todos para proteger a su hijo, incluso teniendo que esconderse de su hermano.

-¡Mamá!-habló el crío ignorando la tensión del ambiente, me señaló con el dedo y sonrió ampliamente. Además parece que de sus ojos salgan…¿estrellitas?-¡Este señor es Kami-sama ¿a que si?

Lo miro parpadeante ¿Kami-sama? ¿Yo? Pero bueno…¿a que viene esto?

-¿Qué dices, Atsu-chan?

-¡Señor!-me llama inclinando su cuerpo hacia mi-¡Juegue conmigo! ¡Enséñeme!-me pidió con la mirada resplandeciente mientras inclinaba aun mas su cuerpo. Por instinto lo cogí en brazos para evitar que se cayera.

De pronto el crío me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Juguemos!-río apretándose a mí.

Siento como un calor se posa en mis mejillas al sentirlo apretarse contra mi.

-Y…¿Dónde podemos hablar, Otonashi?-pregunto sonrojado hasta la medula mirando para otro lado. Creo que por consideración al niño debería al menos escuchar lo que ella tenga que decirme antes de llamar a Kidou.

_**Fin del P.O.V Fudou Akio**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**P.O.V Normal**_

-Pero obviamente no me llamaste-reprochó el de ojos rojos con los brazos cruzados.

-Nop-sonrió Fudou tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.-Cuando Haruna me explicó su situación supe que no podía llamarte. Yo no era ningún chivato y viendo que de verdad necesitaba mantenerse oculta para conservar a Atsu-chan no pude hacer nada.

-Ya…pero parece que vuestro encuentro no quedó ahí ¿verdad?

-No-sonríe ampliamente el oji-verde, regodeándose por haber estado cerca de la persona que tanto había buscado el de las rastas.

-Cuando se lo conté todo…Fudou me prometió que no le contaría nada a nadie si a cambio yo le permitía ver de vez en cuando a Atsu-chan…según él para enseñarle a jugar al fútbol.

-Aunque debo reconocer que con el paso del tiempo, he terminado por cogerle mucho cariño a esa cría-sonrió gozoso.-Aunque casi me da un ataque cuando supe que era una niña.

-Si, ya desde pequeñita parecía un niño-río ella.

Kidou se puso nervioso al ver esa aura de afinidad que se desprendía de esos dos. Le parecía algo totalmente fuera de contexto, en el Inazuma Japón ni siquiera se miraban y ahora…se hacían visitas constantes, él ayudaba a Atsumi a practicar en el fútbol y quien sabe cuantas cosas más…

-Aunque-habla Fudou poniéndose un dedo en el mentón-Lo que mas me llamó la atención de ella fueron sus ojos…-comenta mirando a Kidou-por un momento pude jurar que te estaba viendo a ti de niño.

Kidou parpadeó poniéndose un poco colorado, en cierta manera se sentía halagado por pensar que su sobrina había heredado su mirada, además del color de sus ojos. Pero sin duda, la niña tenía mas parecido a Fudou si hablaban de carácter, claro que él representó una influencia paternal en ella, dado que su padre no ha podido estar a su lado tanto como debería.

-A mi también me ha pasado-Kidou levantó la mirada hacía su hermana en cuanto la escuchó hablar.-A los pocos días de dar a luz a Atsu-chan…cuando ella abrió sus ojos y vi su color casi me dio un infarto allí mismo. Era como ver tus ojos, Onii-chan…

Ahora si que Kidou se ruborizó, sonrió un poco agradeciendo a su hermana la consideración.

-En serio…en cuanto la vi fue como verte a ti. Como si fuera una señal de que me estabas buscando, y Atsu-chan se encargaba de hacérmelo recordar-sonrió tristemente-Cada vez que la miraba y veía sus ojos…me recordaba constantemente que también había escapado de ti.

-Haruna…-murmuró Kidou internamente complacido por ello. Eso le aseguraba que su hermana pensaba en él aunque fuera solo un poco. Le hace muy feliz saber que a pesar de haber estado separado de ella por tanto tiempo haya tenido tiempo de pensar en él aunque fuera solo a través de Atsumi.

Demasiado.

-¿Y Fubuki porque no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo?

-Por los mismos motivos que le dije a Fudou…-dijo Haruna para luego mirarme con cara de no fiarse un pelo-Además…¿habrías dejado algo de él?

_Touché._

Está claro que de haberle pillado por banda lo habría matado, haberle hecho cachitos y tirado sus restos al mar para que se lo comiera las pirañas y a las pirañas se las hubiera comido los tiburones.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, Onii-chan?

Kidou sonrió.

-Si, ahora al menos sé porque ha pasado todo esto.

-Onii-chan…

-Pero como te he dicho, no puedo perdonarte tan rápido. Necesito tiempo antes de asimiliarlo…además todavía me debes presentar formalmente a Atsumi.

-Onii-chan…creo que eso…

-Es un poco difícil.-terminó de decir Fudou.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque ahora mismo, Atsu-chan te tiene un asco que no te puede ver ni en pintura.-ahí estaba Fudou, siempre sacando el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Simpático…-ironizó el de las rastas.

-Onii-chan…te pido que por el momento no le digas nada a Atsu-chan…

-Pero ¿Por qué no? Soy su tío.-no quería a dar ver pero se sentía desilusionado no poder decirle a esa muchacha que era sobrina suya.

-Precisamente por la imagen que tiene ella de ti, si le digo que eres su tío ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará? Renegará de ti.

-Tanto como eso…-empezó decir Kidou.

-¿Atsu-chan? Es capaz de eso y muuucho mas-río Fudou.

-Muy gracioso, Fudou, a ti te cantaré las cuarenta-amenazó el oji-rojo

De pronto un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Todos se quedaron inmóviles en el sitio hasta que al final Kidou se dio cuenta de que era el suyo y lo cogió.

-Soy Kidou-responde a la llamada.-Ah, eres tu Endou.

-Es Endou-murmuró Haruna sonriendo al escuchar ese nombre tan conocido.

-Se nota que les echas de menos a todos…-murmura Fudou acariciando la cabeza de Haruna con afecto.-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que salgas a la luz?

-Puede que lo haga, si

-Vale…entendido, ya voy-Kidou guardó su móvil y miró a su hermana-Tengo asuntos que atender en el Raimon…y bueno…tengo que irme y…

-No hables mas…-le detuvo la peli-azul con una sonrisa.

Kidou la miro preocupado antes de levantarse de su sitio no sin un cierto reparo.

-¡Kidou!-llamó Fudou dando una palmada-No te preocupes, la volverás a ver.

-Es cierto, Onii-chan, ya no desapareceré…te prometo que en breve me volverás a ver…

El oji-rojo suspiro no del todo convencido y se fue hacia la puerta con paso rápido solo que antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo y miro por encima del hombro.

-Mas te vale no volver a desaparecer…si lo haces volveré a buscarte y entonces te castigare a base de bien-digo en tono de advertencia.

-De acuerdo…Onii-chan-sonrió ella despidiéndose con la mano.

Una vez salió de aquella casa, Kidou dejó pasar una sonrisa por su rostro. Todavía no podía creer que haya vuelto a ver a su hermana y que además, a partir de ahora iba a poder volver a verla mas seguido. Puede que la historia fuera trágica pero debía intentar darle un final feliz.

Bajó las escaleras pausadamente, la verdad es que no le apetecía nada marcharse. Quería quedarse un poco más para charlar más rato con ella. Pero parece que tendrá que esperar a que el destino volviera a juntar sus caminos.

De pronto en medio de las escaleras vio como una cabeza azul celeste, Atsumi, sentada en el último escalón. Tenía heridas y raspones por la cara y las extremidades ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Tan rápida es metiéndose en líos?

-No deberías sentarte aquí, puedes hacer que alguien tropiece-le advirtió Kidou parándose un par de escalones más arriba. Ella alzo la mirada con una leve herida en el labio inferior.

-Por lo que veo es un poco tarde para que tú seas uno de ellos. Lastima-dijo ella con voz apenada claramente falsa. Kidou decidió pasar por alto ese comentario grosero, está claro que la chica no le tenía en muy alta estima.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó el oji-rojo acercando su mano al rostro de la muchacha para tocarla y examinarle los raspones.

-¿Acaso te importa?-bufó ella apartando las manos de Kidou con un manotazo.

-Más de lo que crees.

Ella miró a Kidou de mala manera y se limpió la sangre del labio inferior con la manga de su ropa deportiva.

-Una pequeña pelea-respondió sin más.

-¿Es que tienes tendencia a meterte en peleas?

-Es que como soy tan genial atraigo a un montón de envidiosos-sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Oh ¿en serio?

-Sip…-se quedo mirándole un rato, era difícil saber la autentica expresión de aquel rostro imperturbable con esas gafas tan ostentosas. No sabia si estaba serio, enfadado o que…-Solo son represalias de otro equipo perdedor.

-¿Represalias?

-Hay gente que no tiene la misma mentalidad que los del viejo Inazuma Japón, Kidou, los hay que tienen que ganar a toda costa y no aceptan la derrota. Y esto…a veces ocurre.-hico una mueca de escozor cuando se toco una herida de la mejilla.

-¿Han sido los rivales del Kaminari Tei?

-No…ellos son buenos chicos…los de ahora son solo un atajo de imbéciles, no me extrañaría nada que fueran del V Sector.

Kidou se sintió enfadado al escucharla decir eso, eso significaba que el Seitei estaba dando orden de mantener a raya a los de primaria para evitar una rebelión como en el Raimon.

-¿Tu madre lo sabe?-preguntó sin que se le notara la preocupación en su voz.

-¿Acaso te vas a chivar?

De nuevo silencio. Kidou bajo las escaleras y durante su trayectoria acarició la cabeza de la oji-rojo brevemente y se fue marchando poco a poco.

-Espero verte pronto.

Y sin más se fue dejando a una sorprendida Atsumi atrás.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Antes de lo que crees, estratega del Raimon.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_Y aquí el tercer capitulo de este fic ¿Qué? ¿Alguno se esperaba algo de esto? Naaah ser sinceros XDDDD. Rydag, tu no opines que sabias todo de cabo a rabo. Ahora comenzara las cosas mas "interesantes" si queréis que ocurra algo más no dudéis en decirlo. Y por favor, dejad review que me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo._

_Bueno ahora los review:_

_La primera de todas: __**Rydag:**__ mi neesan y portadora de ideas de ultima hora que suelen quedar genial. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, sigamos así juntas._

_**Yami Miyazawa: **__Tu si que sabes lucirte con los review, me hacen super feliz, aunque he de reconocer que parecen fragmentos de la biblia. Madre mía que largos son…pero cuanto mas largos y mas llenos de sentimientos mas feliz me hacen ARIGATO. _

_**Miki-chansi: **__Ni yo misma sé de donde sale esta imaginación que tengo, creo que son yuyus que me dan de vez en cuando XDDD. Gracias por seguirmeee._

_**Haruhi-chan125: **__ya sabes quien es el capullino que embarazó a Haruna…No lo mates por favoooor, es bueno y puro en el fondo (?)_

_**Y a un anónimo: **__Espero que no te estropease la vista con el móvil. Si Kidou no se hubiera vuelto un poquito loco no tendría gracia XDDD. Me alegra que te guste como escribo pero lamento no ser mas rápida, suelo tener bloqueos de inspiración y cuesta mucho recuperarlo así que te ruego que seas paciente conmigo ^^._


	4. La luz negra del Raimon

_Hola a todos, aquí el nuevo capitulo. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, es que he estado ausente y no he podido conectarme…ni siquiera tocar el ordenador T-T que triste, pero para compensar he hecho el capitulo mas largo de lo normal. Bueno os explico una cosa, este capitulo esta ambientado en el capitulo 28 de Inazuma Eleven Go, pero aquí hay una alteración de los acontecimientos, por ejemplo el Raimon todavía no ha jugado el partido contra el instituto Alpino (capitulo 26 de Inazuma Eleven Go). Bueno espero que los disfrutéis para cualquier cosa dejad review…MUUUCHOS REVIEEEWS jijijiji _

**CÁP 4: La Luz Negra del Raimon**

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

-Lo siento mucho, chicos-se disculpó Endou seriamente-Voy a dejar el Raimon.

-¡¿Pero porque?-preguntó Matsukaze Tenma alterado sin poder creerse las palabras de Endou.

-A partir de ahora el entrenador del Raimon será Kidou, él se hará cargo de vosotros-sentenció Endou haciendo que todos los jugadores me miraran sin terminar de comprender que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces…-murmuró Tenma consternado.

Endou miró por un momento a su equipo antes de encaminarse hacia la salida, pidiéndome en silencio que hiciera todo lo que pudiera por el Raimon. No sé si estaré a la altura. El Teikoku y el Raimon son diferentes y necesitan una forma de entrenamiento específico para cada uno.

-¡Kantoku!-le llamó Shindou en un intento de detenerle, pero Endou no miró atrás y siguió caminando hacia el exterior. Todos los demás imitaron a su capitán y llamaron a Endou para evitar su marcha pero él…ya se había ido.

Todos los muchachos quedaron completamente consternados ante la ida repentina de Endou y su decisión de nombrarme a mí como su nuevo entrenador. Creo que es mejor que por el momento deje a los chicos un rato a solas para que puedan pensar con tranquilidad y asimilar la situación.

Yo mismo me siento muy inseguro, estamos a un paso del primer partido del Raimon contra uno de los equipos del V Sector en el Holy Road y Endou ha tenido que marcharse justo ahora. Ha dicho que necesitaba irse para investigar al V Sector sin tener que poner en peligro al Raimon pero tampoco ha querido dejarlos expuestos y me los ha dejado a mi.

Pero ¿seré capaz? Es el Raimon del que estamos hablando no el Teikoku. Son dos equipos distintos. No sé si podré adiestrarlos como Endou pero me los ha confiado.

Lo mejor será que empiece a investigar a los equipos rivales y a preparar el plano de entrenamiento para el Raimon.

**Fin del P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Mientras tanto, los integrantes del Raimon se encontraban en su sala de reuniones. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra ni hacer el menor ruido que rompiera aquel silencio en el que todos participaban. Todos sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por su entrenador, o más bien el antiguo entrenador del Raimon, no lograban entender su repentina decisión de abandonar el Raimon. Ahora que el equipo estaba yendo bien con la revolución, la voz cantante se había ido.

Y el que mas le costaba asimilarlo era Matsukaze Tenma, que rememoraba su primer encuentro con el entrenador. Que le ayudó muchas veces a jugar al fútbol y a mejorar. Su sola presencia, le inundaba valor y no solo a él sino a todo el equipo ¿Qué iban hacer ahora que él no estaba?

-Endou-kantoku…-empezó diciendo Shindou que estaba sentado junto a Kirino-…me dio el valor para enfrentarme al V Sector.-apretó los ojos en señal de frustración.-Yo lo seguí.

-Shindou…-murmuró Kirino.

-¡Antes de graduarme quería ver la revolución con todos vosotros!-exclamo frustrado Sangoku.

-Endou-kantoku iba a devolvernos el autentico fútbol…-murmuró Nanasuke apretando los dientes.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer-dijo Tsurugi apoyado en las taquillas mirando al equipo.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Amagi sobresaltado igual que todos los presentes.

-¿Estás triste?-preguntó el de ojos ámbar a Nanasuke quien bajo la cabeza.

-¡Tsurugi!-exclamó enfadado Amagi queriendo ir hacia él para darle una paliza.

-¡Quieto!-le detiene Kurumada.

Todos bajaron su cabeza. El equipo se estaba viniendo abajo. Todos tenían sus esperanzas puestas en el entrenador y ahora que se ha ido se sentían perdidos y traicionados. Nadie dudaba de la capacidad de Kidou pero Endou había sido el que les había llevado hasta allí.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa con todo este ambiente?-habló Nishiki tratando de animar la tensión-¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco! ¡Eh, Shindou!-sonrió sentándose al lado del mencionado pero solo recibió una mirada lastimera para luego ser ignorado.

Midori observó la escena para luego dirigirse hacia el centrocampista. Cuando estuvo delante de él elevó su pierna y trató de pisarle los pies a Nishiki.

-¡Ay!

-¡Imbécil!-gruñó Midori con las manos en sus caderas-¡No has crecido nada Nishiki!

-Pero, Midori, es de mala educación pisar los pies de los demás.-se río.

-¡¿Qué dices?-gritó Midori tratando de volver a pisarle los pies pero Nishiki los apartaba con rapidez.

Mientras la pareja discutía, Tenma dirigió su mirada al cartel donde se anunciaba el Holy Road, la razón de su revolución.

-El Raimon…no parece el Raimon de siempre-pensó Tenma con pesimismo.

De pronto para sorpresa de todos, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente. Todos alzaron la cabeza esperando que fuera el entrenador Endou que había cambiado de opinión. Pero el ánimo de todos volvió a decaer cuando comprobaron que no se trataba de su entrenador. Sino de un muchacho de cabello azul blanquecino con destellos azules marinos y un mechón rosa a un lado, llevaba una gorra roja, unas gafas de sol con forma de triangulo rectángulo, unos pantalones vaqueros anchos algo roto, una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo con un balón de futbol como logotipo a la altura del pecho, también llevaba una cartera escolar que cargaba por encima del hombro, dándole un aire despreocupado.

-Ufff, por fin he llegado. Me ha costado la vida encontrar esto, vaya forma de perderme por el instituto.-dijo en voz alta el intruso mirando a su alrededor interesado.-Mmm, así que este es el club de fútbol del instituto Raimon…

Todos se quedaron parpadeando mirando al chico desconocido que entraba como perro por su casa a la sala de reuniones. No parece ser alumno del instituto pero ha dicho que estaba buscando el club.

-Esto…-murmuró Shindou levantándose de su sitio. El chico dirigió su mirada hacia el capitán del equipo y ladeó la cabeza como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Examinó con la mirada a todos los miembros del equipo empezando por Shindou y terminando con Tsurugi, hizo algunos gestos con la boca como si estuviera pensando y no supiera decidirse a pensar si es que estaban mustios o cansados.

-Uy, menuda cara de funeral que me lleváis todos ¿se puede saber quien se ha muerto? ¿La mascota del equipo?-soltó de pronto el chico con una sonrisa metiendo su mano libre en el bolsillo. Acababa de romper por completo la tensión del ambiente.

Todos se quedaron en el sitio ante aquel comentario. Pero ¿Quién es ese chico y con que derecho se cree para entrar en el club de esa forma y dando ese tipo de comentarios así por las buenas?

-¡Oye! ¡¿Tu de que vas?-preguntó enfadado Amagi alzando el puño.

-Ey, ey, calma, tranquilo, Goliat-sonrió el chico moviendo la mano de un lado a otro tranquilamente-Me ha parecido que el ambiente estaba muy enrarecido y me he permitido romperlo sutilmente.

-¡Eso no ha sido nada sutil!-protestó Amagi.

-¿En serio?-posa su mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensándoselo-Fallo mío entonces, jejejeje.

-Perdona, no quiero ser grosero pero no es un buen momento para bromas. Así que por favor ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?-preguntó Shindou acercándose al peli-azul.

-Dices que no quieres ser grosero pero bien que se te nota la aspereza en tu voz, chaval-sonrió colocándose bien sus gafas de sol haciendo que brillaran con la luz.

-No te pases ni un pelo-advirtió Kirino quedando detrás de Shindou, quien no perdía contacto visual con ese individuo que escondía su mirada tras esas gafas.

-¿Eres el capitán?-le preguntó el chico a Shindou.

-Si

-Me lo temía-río el chico.

-¿Es que has venido a buscar problemas?-preguntó Kurumada haciendo crujir sus puños.-¿Acaso eres un SEED?

De pronto todas las miradas se clavaron como cuchillos en el chico que, aunque totalmente consciente de lo que significaba esa acusación, se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento como si aquellas miradas le fueran completamente indiferentes.

-Uh, cuanta violencia se respira aquí-murmuró el peli-azul mirando para otro lado sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

-Espera…-habló Hikaru acercándose y mirar mejor al peli-azul.-yo te conozco ¿No eres el chico que acaba de ingresar en mi clase?

-Ah, tú eres el chico que compartió su libro conmigo ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Kageyama?-preguntó el peli-azul señalando a Hikaru.

-Si, Kageyama Hikaru.

-Muchas gracias por lo de entonces-sonrió él.

-¿Le conoces?-preguntó Tsurugi quien no despegaba la vista del peli-azul.

-Si, ha llegado esta misma mañana.

-Pero…no lleva el uniforme-observó Sangoku mirando al chico de arriba abajo.

-Todavía no lo tengo-dijo el chico-pero estoy en ello.

-Y bueno…¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Como ha dicho Kageyama, soy nuevo en esta escuela y estoy muy interesado en ingresar en el club de futbol de este instituto.

-¿Tu?-preguntó Kurama mirando al nuevo con total desconfianza.

-Si ¿Por qué no? Creo que andáis algo liados con el asunto este de la revolución y tal y necesitaréis refuerzos.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que queremos a alguien como tu en el equipo?-espetó Amagi.

-Pues que por el momento sois un solo equipo contra todos los del V Sector, y no estáis para andar desperdiciando talentos que pueden llevaros a la victoria.

-Te lo tienes muy creído ¿no?-preguntó Kariya con una cínica sonrisa acercándose al peli-azul.

-Solo digo lo que hay ¿o es que os podéis permitir desprenderos de chicos que están dispuestos a jugarse su fútbol por la causa?

-¿Y como sabemos que no eres un SEED?-pregunta Kariya acercando su rostro al de el peli-azul para intimidarlo pero sin conseguirlo. El chico sonrió con arrogancia.

-Yo mismo puedo haceros esa pregunta-contratacó sin moverse del sitio.-Que yo sepa, entre vosotros hay alguien que ha tenido una relación cercana con el Seitei no hace mucho.

No se podía ver pero está claro que su mirada ha ido a parar hacia donde está Tsurugi.

-Oye ¡Tsurugi ya no está con el Seitei!-protestó Shinsuke.

-Y además…¿tu como sabes eso?-preguntó Shindou.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe-respondió el del mechón rosa.-Internet a veces puede ser un lugar siniestro y peligroso.

-Este lo que busca es pelea-gruñó Midori con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención. Yo, como muchos otros chicos, estoy en contra de las normas del Seitei con el actual fútbol. Solo que yo me apunto a la revolución porque quiero jugar sin que ese idiota controle mi juego. Soy caprichoso, nunca se me ha dado bien seguir normas es demasiado…complicado.

-Muy arrogante por tu parte insultar al Seitei, parece que no sabes a quien te enfrentas-se burló Kariya.

-¿Y tu si?-preguntó retóricamente el chico pasando de lado-Bueno, lo cierto es que no necesito vuestro permiso, me basta con la aprobación de vuestro entrenador para ingresar en el club ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

De pronto todos volvieron a bajar las miradas hacia el suelo. El peli-azul miró a todos a un lado y a otro y luego se percató de que ahí no había ningún adulto, no solo faltaba el entrenador sino también asesores.

-Vale~-sonrió el chico con los ojos entrecerrados-Ahora entiendo las caras de funeral…

-¡Oye!-gritó Shindou lanzándole un balón al chico.

El peli-azul reaccionó rápidamente girando a su alrededor y devolviendo el balón con una patada sin sacar la mano del bolsillo y sin soltar la cartera. La pelota pasó al lado de Kariya y golpeo la pared haciéndolo reventar nada mas entrar en contacto con ésta.

-Madre mía…-murmuró Shinsuke fascinado.

-Eres rápido y tus tiros son fuertes-dijo Shindou.-Solo una pregunta…¿te gusta el fútbol?

Antes de contestar el del mechón rosa esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mas que a nada…

-Bien. Con eso basta-sentenció el capitán.

-Bien…sé que la pregunta os hunde pero ¿y el entrenador?-de nuevo los del equipo bajaron la mirada.-¡Y dale!

-¡No es un buen momento!

-Nunca lo es…y el Seitei no va a estar esperando a que vosotros os recuperéis de lo que sea que haya pasado.-dijo el chico lanzando la cartera a la sofá-Así que o espabiláis o abandonáis…vosotros veréis.

-Oye tú…-gruñó Kurumada.

-Dime tu nombre…-exigió Shindou acercándose un poco más al chico hasta quedar cara a cara.

El del mechón rosa sonrió enseñando los dientes.

-Mi nombre es…

_**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**_

El sonido del teclado del ordenador me resulta francamente molesto pero aquí dentro es donde tengo metido todos los datos de las habilidades y debilidades de nuestro equipo, además, gracias a la ayuda de Kudou y Magane hemos podido conseguir algunos datos de los equipos del Holy Road. Muchos de ellos tienen avatares…y por el momento la balanza no está a nuestro favor.

_**Nishizono Shinsuke: **__Defensa, dorsal 20. Elemento Tierra. Habilidad especial: saltos a gran altura, el que mas alto es capaz de saltar. _

Nishizono es bueno con respecto a los saltos, eso hace que compense su baja estatura pero tiene un punto débil: Solo puede hacer una única maniobra al saltar, solo una oportunidad. Con el entrenamiento adecuado podría ser capaz de moverse en el aire en unos segundos para hacer una segunda maniobra en caso de fallar la primera. Estando en el aire lo convierte en un blanco fácil si no tiene un plan B.

Bien…ahora con Tsurugi Kyosuke y…

_TOC TOC_

Vaya, ahora tocan la puerta ¿Quién será?

-Adelante-di permiso sin apartar la mirada de mi ordenador portátil, tengo demasiado trabajo como para prestar atención a nadie más. Oigo como la puerta se abre y luego se cierra lentamente, la persona que está delante camina hacia mí con pasos lentos hasta colocarse justo enfrente-¿Qué desea?

-Lo primero que me mires a los ojos, Onii-chan

Levanto mi cabeza olvidándome por completo del trabajo. Frente a mi, veo a mi hermana que sonríe divertida.

-¡Haruna!-exclamo levantándome de mi asiento, casi no puedo ocultar la alegría que me da verla ahí.

-Hola, Onii-chan ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?-le pregunto acercándome a ella-No te he visto en tres meses. He ido a tu casa pero el único que me abría la puerta era Fudou…que por cierto ¿ese no tiene casa o que?

Ella se río divertida.

-Lo siento mucho, pero estaba haciendo unas cosas muy importantes y me ha llevado bastante tiempo realizarlas.

-Atsumi tampoco estaba en casa. Me quedé esperando a que volvieras y no apareciste.

-Es que en esos asuntos importantes incluían a Atsu-chan…

-¿Y puedo saber que asuntos eran esos?-pregunto receloso.

-Pues tenía que renovar mi identificación y la de Atsu-chan…

-Uy…-sentí un miedo dentro de mi muy fuerte-¿Atsumi se ha metido en una banda de delincuentes juveniles?

-¡Oye!-protestó Haruna mirándome mal-¿Pero que te piensas de mi hija?

-Que tiene dos caras y no sé muy bien cual de las dos es la verdadera.

-Eres muy malo con ella…si en el fondo es una chica muy cariñosa.

-Muy en el fondo tiene que ser…

-Bueno, si vas a seguir hablando así de mi hija tendremos un problema-me sonrió de forma juguetona, como sabe que no hablo en serio.

-Dime-le dije acariciando un mechón de su cabello-¿Para que has ido a renovar la identificación?

-Pues…quise recuperar mi vida…

-¿Recuperar?

-Si, Fudou me ha dicho que ya iba siendo hora de salir del agujero. Y bueno, quería volver a ser quien era antes de irme y claro…hablar con la policía para que sepan que Otonashi Haruna no murió en ningún momento.

-Vaya…¿y como ha acabado la cosa?

-Pues…cuando les dije que había ido a una asociación de mujeres empezaron a hacerme preguntas de si había tenido problemas con las drogas o si estaba bajo amenaza, pero les dije que me había quedado embarazada muy pronto y tuve miedo hasta el punto de huir. Lo pasé bastante mal cuando me dijeron que por eso podían quitarme la custodia de Atsu-chan.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó sorprendido ¿Qué iban a quitarle a su hija? ¿A mi sobrina? Por nada del mundo voy a permitir eso, jamás.

-Vaya…veo que si que te preocupas por tu sobrina-sonrió Haruna.

-Nunca dije que no me preocupase por ella-contesté sonrojado ante ese sustantivo familiar. Mi sobrina…me hace sentir como si ella fuera algo mío, no del todo pero si en su mayoría…como me pasa con Haruna, algo mío que tengo que cuidar y proteger cueste lo que cueste.

-No, me han dejado conservarla. Mas que nada porque Atsu-chan amenazó al juez con rayarle el coche…y poner petardos en el deposito de la gasolina.

-Lo dicho…dos caras…y no sé cual es peor.

La cojo de la mano y vamos saliendo del despacho. Tengo que ir a ver al equipo y a poner en práctica el entrenamiento que tengo planificado, pero tampoco quiero perderla de vista a ella. A saber si tiende a volver a desaparecer.

-No sabes lo aliviado que me siento-le digo apretando el agarre-Cuando te llamaba a tu casa o cuando iba a verte y no estabas…pensaba sinceramente que te habías vuelvo a escapar.

-Onii-chan-me sonrió dulcemente. Mi corazón dio un pálpito fuerte, tanto que por un momento pensé que se saldría del sitio. Aquella sonrisa me parece tan…_hermosa-_Te prometí que no volvería a desaparecer…solo que tuve unos asuntos que resolver antes de volver a salir a la luz.

-Pero deberías habérmelo contado. Si había riesgo de que te quitaran a Atsumi me hubiera gustado estar presente…

-Créeme, no te habría gustado-suspiró ella-Atsu-chan se puso muy agresiva. Creo que la mayor razón de que me la fueran a quitar es que ella ha salido muy…ella.

-Entiendo…Y por cierto ¿Dónde está ahora ella?

-Pues…llegamos y se emocionó tanto al ver el instituto que entró corriendo y le he perdido la pista.-explica ella con una gota tras la nuca.

-¿Ha ingresado en el Raimon?-pregunto gratamente sorprendido. Eso significa que de ahora en adelante podré verla más a menudo.

-Si…y no solo ella.-se me queda mirando sonriente.

-…¿Tu?-preguntó sorprendido.

-He pedido plaza en el Raimon como profesora y me lo han concedido…además, también me gustaría ser asesora del club de fútbol.

-Haruna, eso es estupendo-la abrazo por encima de los hombros con fuerza. Por eso no quiso decírmelo, seguro que era para darme una sorpresa.

-Es que quería sorprenderte.

¿No lo decía yo?

-Ha sido una sorpresa muy grata…pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerme sufrir así. Creía que tenía que pasarme otros trece años buscándote.

-Lo siento…

-Y Fudou nunca quería decirme nada…¿y porque esta viviendo en tu casa?

-No vive en mi casa…es solo que me viene a visitar muy a menudo.

-Pues te visita hasta cuando no estas, eso es muy raro-murmuré bastante molesto-¿Y porque te visita tan a menudo?

-En realidad no viene a visitarme a mi, sino a Atsu-chan…

-¿A Atsumi? ¿Y eso porque?

-¿Por qué crees que Atsu-chan es tan buena jugando al fútbol? Ha tenido y tiene un buen maestro. Y su padre, como bien sabes, no ha podido ocuparse de ella personalmente.

Bufo molesto por lo bajo. Sé que es lógico, él ha estado todo tiempo con la chica pero por alguna razón tengo el sentimiento de que ella habría aprendido mas y mejor si la hubiera tenido cerca. No sé porque tengo esa sensación, es algo raro. Puede que sea porque el que le ha enseñado ha sido Fudou y de ese chico no podía salir nada bueno. No hay más que ver el lado mas retorcido de Atsumi, es idéntico al Fudou que estuvo en el Inazuma Japón...e incluso mas parecido tiene con el Fudou del Shin Teikoku.

-Bueno…Pero Atsumi ya habrá tenido su primera clase ¿no quieres que vayamos a buscarla?-propongo.

Ella consultó el reloj.

-Conociéndola seguro que habrá ido al club de fútbol.

-Bueno, entonces solo tenemos que ir a ver si está.

-Onii-chan…Atsu-chan no destaca por su sentido de la orientación.-suspiró ella con resignación-Puede que se haya perdido por el instituto y no sepa donde está.

-Vaya…-murmuro parpadeante-Pero ¿Por qué ha ido al club?

-Evidentemente quiere formar parte del equipo. Se muere de ganas de participar en el Holy Road.

-Pero Haruna, Atsumi no puede participar por obvios motivos.

-Si, bueno, Onii-chan, respecto a eso…

Se abre la puerta de la sala de reuniones del club de fútbol y al entrar veo a todos los chicos rodeando a un peli-azul, todos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, el peli-azul que estaba dándome la espalda río para luego darse la vuelta y mirarme a través de sus gafas de sol. Espera ¿eso es un mechón rosa? Entonces…

-¿Atsumi?-pregunto sorprendido ¿a que vienen esas pintas que me lleva?

-¿Atsumi? No, señor, se ha equivocado-me dijo acercándose a mi-¿Es usted el entrenador del equipo de fútbol?

¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando se muestra tan respetuosa? ¿Y porque dice que no se llama Atsumi? Pero si es obvio que es ella. Además está actuando como si no me conociera de nada ¿de que va todo esto?

-Verá, soy nuevo en el instituto Raimon y me gustaría ingresar en el equipo-me hace una reverencia-Mi posición es de centrocampista y mi nombre es Fubuki Atsuya.

…

Espera…

¿Fubuki? ¿Atsuya? ¡¿FUBUKI ATSUYA?

Miro a Haruna esperando una explicación para esto pero ella, la muy traidora, me aparta la mirada haciéndose la que no sabe nada del asunto. Vuelvo a mirar a mi sobrina y veo que se ha bajado un poco las gafas de sol para que pudiera ver sus ojos.

Su expresión me dice claramente "Delátame y te hundo la vida", el brillo de sus ojos son algo realmente perturbador y maquiavélico, ya decía yo que era demasiado respetuosa, aunque esos cambios de personalidad son de lo mas desconcertante.

-¿Fubuki…? ¿…Atsuya…?-pregunto aun analizando la situación. Ese era el nombre del hermano pequeño de Fubuki…me parece que esta chica es de las que le gustan romper las normas. Y muy a lo grande.

-Perdona…-escuchó la voz de Nishizono dirigiéndose a Atsumi.

-¿Si? Dime-pregunta ella mirándole.

-¿Tienes alguna relación con Fubuki Shirou? Ya sabes…uno de los delanteros del Inazuma Japón.

Ella sonrió gratamente antes de contestar. Se nota que se enorgullecía cuando hacen mención de su padre.

-Si-respondió-Fubuki Shirou es mi padre.

¡¿Y lo dice así tan a la ligera?

-Venga ya, fantasma-se burló Kariya cruzado de brazos.-Fubuki-san es muy joven para tener un hijo de tu edad.

-¿Y de donde crees que he heredado esta hermosa cara de modelo juvenil?-ironizó ella enredando su mechón rosa de entre sus dedos.

Como se lo tiene creído. Todos le miraron como si fuera una arrogante presuntuosa.

-Pero…si que se parece a Fubuki-san-dijo Kirino acercándose a examinar a mi sobrina-Su color de pelo…y también la forma de la cara…

-Es lo que tiene los genes…-sonrió con orgullo.

-Vaya…el hijo de Fubuki Shirou uno de los mas grandes delanteros del Inazuma Japón-murmuró impresionado Shinsuke.

-¿Y sabes alguna de las supertecnicas de tu padre?-preguntó Hikaru con curiosidad.

-Pues si, alguna sé…

-Pero a saber si eso es verdad-bufó Kariya con las manos en los bolsillos-Puede que esté mintiendo. Tal vez no sea hijo de Fubuki-san y solo es un crío que se parece a él.

-Mira, chaval-dijo Atsumi poniéndose delante de él-Podría traerte una prueba de paternidad que confirma mis lazos sanguíneos con Fubuki Shirou pero…oh, que triste, no tengo tiempo que perder con alguien que vale menos que un grano de arroz…-vaya, ya ha salido la Atsumi retorcida y arrogante, es decir la Fudou femenina.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo siento, no me gusta repetir las cosas…

De pronto las imágenes de un oso polar y un oso pardo aparecieron detrás de Atsumi y Kariya respectivamente mientras unos rayos aparecían de sus ojos fulminándose el uno al otro. Ya lo que nos faltaba, conflictos entre compañeros.

-Además…muy interesado pareces tú en ingresar en nuestro equipo. Y todavía no sabemos si eres un SEED-soltó Kariya con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Atsumi le contesta con una sonrisa del mismo calibre.

-Me parece que tú tienes mas pinta de SEED que yo, con esa personalidad tan voluble que tienes.

-Pero serás…

-¡Ya vale, Kariya!-ordena Shindou poniéndose entre los dos.-Aun es pronto para juzgar…aunque es cierto que no parece de fiar.

-Lo dicho…el ambiente aquí está muy tenso-suspiró Atsumi para luego sonreír-Pero como he dicho antes, es la aprobación de vuestro entrenador la que necesito, no la vuestra-dijo arrogante para luego dirigirse a mi-¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder ingresar en el equipo, kantoku?

Miro sus ojos ocultos tras esas gafas de sol ¿de verdad me estaba pidiendo que le deje entrar en el equipo? Es muy buena en el campo, de eso no tengo ninguna duda pero…es una chica. Se supone que está prohibido que las chicas participen en el Holy Road ¿Esto es lo que pretende? ¿Quiere hacerse pasar por un chico para participar en el Holy Road? Puede dar el pego, es cierto, nadie se daría cuenta. Pero no puedo permitirlo. Aunque sea mi sobrina, no puedo permitir que haga algo semejante.

-Ven conmigo-le ordeno dándome la vuelta y saliendo de la sala.

Noto como ella me sigue a una distancia prudente, Haruna permaneció a mi lado mientras nos dirigimos a una sala que se encontraba al lado de la del equipo. Me doy la vuelta a encarar a las dos, Haruna desvió un poco la mirada como si le diera vergüenza, pero como no, Atsumi no tiene vergüenza ni la conoce. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí sin ningún pudor o arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

-¿A que se refiere, kantoku? Le acabo de decir que quiero unirme al equipo-sonrió Atsumi metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Atsumi, ya deja de hacer teatro, aquí solo estamos tu madre, tu y yo-ella puso una cara gatuna.

-Soy Atsuya. No conozco a ninguna Atsumi.

Y sigue vacilándome…

-Sabes perfectamente que las reglas son claras…las chicas no pueden participar en el Holy Road.

-Pues kantoku, que yo sepa también esta TERMINANTEMENTE prohibido que los jugadores de fútbol jueguen a su libre albedrío. Sin control ni permiso del V Sector. Así que aun en el hipotético caso de que sea yo una chica, mi infracción no sería la más preocupante ¿no cree?

Menuda cara que le esta echando…

-Además tengo todo el derecho del mundo a entrar en el equipo y si me lo niega me veré obligado a difundir…esto

De pronto saca una fotografía de uno de sus bolsillos en donde aparezco yo en el Teikoku agarrándola de la camiseta y alzándola…¡¿De donde demonios ha sacado eso?

-Pero que…

-Es bueno tener amigos que lo fotografían todo…¿Cómo será que la fama de una de las figuras heroicas del futbol del Inazuma Japón se venga a pique? Como te he dicho, internet puede ser un lugar siniestro y peligroso. Claro que nadie tiene porque enterarse…

-¡Atsu-chan!-exclamó mi hermana tan sorprendida como yo. Creo que ella no tiene ni idea de que esa foto estuviera en su poder.

-Ay…¿Qué será del Raimon sin su entrenador? Adiós revolución…

-Vale-acepto con un suspiro-Ve al campo de juego, allí te haré una prueba, si la pasas te dejaré ser parte del equipo ¿conforme?

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

-De acuerdo-sale de la puerta haciendo un ademan de despedida con la mano.

Haruna fue a seguirla con cierto disimulo, como si rezara por que no fuera a decirle nada pero yo la detuve tomando su muñeca.

-¿Querías escapar?-sonrío con algo de maldad.

-No…es que…tengo que presentarme al equipo, ya sabes también soy nueva y no me habéis presentado y…

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto?-pregunto directamente sentándola en una silla.

-Onii-chan…

-Me ha sorprendido que Atsumi haya esto todo esto pero de alguna manera me lo esperaba pero que tu lo hayas permitido es lo que más me sorprende ¡Eres su madre!

-Onii-chan es el sueño de Atsu-chan, yo no puedo impedir que lo haga realidad.

-¿Y que es eso de Fubuki Atsuya?-pregunto ignorando su respuesta, me preocupada mas el hecho de que ahora Atsumi lleve ese nombre, me da a pensar que a lo mejor Fubuki quería llevársela con él.- ¿Es que Fubuki ha venido ha…?

-¡No! ¡No es nada de eso!-dijo moviendo los brazos hacia los lados.-Ante el mundo sigue siendo Otonashi Atsumi pero ante el instituto Raimon, el Holy Road y todo lo que tenga que ver de fútbol es Fubuki Atsuya.

-Ya…¿y crees que eso va a bastar? Solo tienen que buscar sus datos para ver que Fubuki Atsuya no existe. O que el único Fubuki Atsuya ligado estrechamente a Fubuki Shirou murió en una avalancha hace años, siendo un niño.

-Bueno…eso es que…

-¿Que pasa? ¿Hay más?

-Megane-kun se ha hecho cargo de ello…

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE HA HECHO CARGO?-grito enfurecido-¡¿SE LO HAS CONTADO?

-Necesitaba a alguien que supiera de ordenadores para poder manipular los datos de identidad y meter a Atsu-chan en el Holy Road, y también a alguien con influencia en el mundo del fútbol…

-¿Alguien con influencia?

-Si…Kudou-kantoku.

Me sujeto la frente con una de mis manos dando a ver que estaba consternado y que veía que todo esto iba a acabar muy mal.

-Entonces…eso de renovar la identificación de Atsumi…

-Si, era para cambiarse el nombre a Fubuki Atsuya. Megane-kun se ha encargado de manipular sus datos. Ante el Holy Road, se llama Fubuki Atsuya y estudió en el Kaminari Tei, en donde hemos cambiado todo lo referente a una Otonashi Atsumi. Y…que es hijo de Fubuki Shirou…pero no mío.

…

…

Respira Kidou, respira, no pasa nada. No. Nada de nada.

-¡¿Y HACES TODO ESO SIN SIQUIERA CONSULTARME?

-Es que…de haberlo sabido no me habrías dejado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Ves? He hecho bien.

-¡No! ¡No has hecho bien! ¡Atsumi puede estar en peligro!

-Ella quiere ser parte de esta revolución, Onii-chan, tiene el mismo deseo de jugar libremente como cualquiera del equipo Raimon. Además si pones esa excusa entonces eso significa que no te importa exponer en peligro a los otros chicos.

-No quise decir eso,..

-Además…tú y ella os parecéis en más de un sentido.

-¿Cómo?-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Atsu-chan empezó a jugar al futbol a raíz de ver a su padre en un partido. Fue tanta su admiración por él que empezó a jugar todos los días con el sueño de poder alcanzarle.-una sensación de nostalgia empezó a venirme al escucharla decir eso.-Una niña que ha tenido que crecer sin su padre, muy lejos de él. Jugando al fútbol le hace sentirse como si estuviera un poco mas cerca de él ¿No te suena esa situación?

Bajo la cabeza recordando aquellos días en el orfanato. Haruna y yo acabábamos de quedarnos huérfanos y de ingresar en el centro de acogida. Ni los Kidou ni los Otonashi habían puesto todavía sus miradas en nosotros.

Todo lo que nos dieron de nuestros difuntos padres fue una revista de fútbol. Y esa revista me hizo hacer que empezara a jugar al futbol porque de alguna manera me hacia sentir cerca de mi padre.

Justo como le pasa a Atsumi.

Solo que el mi padre estaba muerto y yo solo me lo imaginaba jugando a mi lado. Ella en cambio, tiene un padre que está vivo pero que no puede tenerlo cerca. Cada vez que lo ve y se él se va debe ser una tortura para ella…debe de sentirse abandonada una y otra vez cada vez que Fubuki va a verla y luego se marcha.

-Tú eres el que mejor puede entenderla, Onii-chan-me dijo Haruna haciéndome salir de mi ensueño al sentir su mano acariciándome la mejilla para luego salir de la sala, dejándome aquí con mis recuerdos y en un mar de dudas.

**Fin del P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

-¿En serio Kidou-kantoku piensa hacerle una prueba a ese tío?-preguntó Kariya con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba como el peli-azul hacia estiramientos-Por muy hijo que sea de Fubuki Shirou no me gusta nada.

-Que sea hijo de un delantero del Inazuma Japón no lo excluye de ser un SEED-opinó Tsurugi.

-No sé, chicos, a mi no me parece una mala persona-intervino Hikaru-Me pareció bastante amable en clase pese a su aspecto.

-Que no te engatuse, Kageyama-dijo Kariya soltando un bufido-Ese chico oculta algo…puede que tenga dos caras que mostrar.

-Pues igual que tu-declaró Kirino con una sonrisa-Fubuki no es el único en ser sospechoso de ser un SEED por un caso de "doble personalidad".

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso, Kirino?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Lo cierto es que da un poco de miedo-confesó Hayami abrazándose a si mismo-Esos ojos tan rojos…no me dan buena espina.

-La verdad es que su aspecto sigue pareciendo amenazador aunque se haya quitado las gafas y la gorra.-asintió Kurama sintiendo la misma desconfianza que Kariya.

-Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-se escucha la voz de Atsuya dirigiéndose a Kidou, que no había apartado la mirada de él en ningún momento. Atsuya se terminó de recoger el pelo en una cola de caballo mientras formulaba la pregunta.

-Sangoku-llamó Kidou haciendo que el portero se sobresaltara y fuera con paso apresurado hacia él.

-¿Si?

-Ve a la portería.

-Si…-obedeció el portero posicionándose frente a la portería y esperando a que su contrincante se moviera.

La mirada de Kidou volvió a los ojos de Atsuya.

-Tienes que marcar a puerta y superar a Sangoku, si lo haces serás aceptado como parte del equipo.

Atsuya miró al entrenador y luego al portero.

-Me parece demasiado sencillo.-dijo pasando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca.

-Sangoku es un buen portero, no es fácil marcarle un gol.

-Le he visto por la televisión en anteriores partidos del Holy Road, sé que es un buen portero y que tiene mucha capacidad…pero me sigue pareciendo demasiado sencillo.-se dirige a Kidou con algo de arrogancia pero sin tener un cierto respeto-Quiero más contrincantes. Deja que ese chico del pelo azul con cara de loco y ese otro del pelo rosa hagan el intento quitarme el balón.

Kidou observó a Kariya y Kirino que parecían sorprendidos ante la osadía del nuevo alumno. El chico no solo quería enfrentarse con el portero sino también quería vérselas con dos defensas con las capacidades de Kariya y Kirino.

-Estas siendo demasiado arrogante…eso puede costarte caro-advirtió Kidou sin variar su postura.

-No se trata de arrogancia, kantoku, conozco mis capacidades y mis debilidades. Digamos que me apetece apostar a ver que sucede…y de paso poner a prueba las habilidades del equipo Raimon.

-Como tú quieras…-asintió Kidou no muy de acuerdo-¡Kariya! ¡Kirino! ¡Ocupad vuestros puestos!

-¡Si!

Los dos defensas se colocaron frente a la portería mientras miraban fijamente al chico que iba ocupando posición en el centro del campo.

-¿De verdad es tan inconsciente de enfrentarse a nosotros dos?-río Kariya con las manos en las caderas.

-No te confíes. Como bien has dicho no sabemos si es un SEED…como tampoco sabemos si tiene un avatar.

-Bien-dijo Kidou-¡Comenzad!

De pronto, nada mas escuchar la señal, Atsuya echó a correr en línea recta hacia la portería. La velocidad era increíble sus pasos eran ligeros y firmes y parecía estar muy seguro de si mismo y sin tener dudas alguna de que fuera a obtener la victoria. Kirino se quedó un poco parado en el sitio al ver esa seguridad en sus ojos, no se trata de valentía o arrogancia. Su mirada reflejaba mucha perturbación. Dentro de ese chico…había algo muy tenebroso. Por un segundo pudo ver un aura negra a su alrededor.

-¡_**The Mist**_*!-invocó Kirino corriendo hacía su contrincante mientras una espesa niebla le rodeaba.

Atsuya se vio obligado a detener su carrera al verse rodeado por esa niebla que le impedía ver mas allá de sus narices. Pero lejos de sentirse intimidado o perdido mostraba la misma sonrisa arrogante de antes mientras miraba hacia los lados, como si tratara de prever donde iba a aparecer Kirino para robarle el balón.

-Conozco esta técnica-habló Atsuya en voz alta para que Kirino le oyera-La usas para desconcertar al rival y así poder robarle el balón en medio de la confusión…-mientras hablaba la silueta de Kirino apareció detrás de él con una sonrisa confiada.

-_Analizar demasiado las cosas puede ser fatal. Lo siento, chico, pero ganamos nosotros_-pensó Kirino dispuesto a ir a por el balón que se encontraba inmóvil en los pies de Atsuya.

-Y por ello tiendes a atacar por la espalda-río el peli-azul dándose bruscamente la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Kirino que aunque no podía verle la cara con total claridad debido a la niebla sabía que estaba ahí-Es demasiado previsible-de pronto Atsuya dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo haciendo que de pronto varios balones revolotearan alrededor de su cuerpo-¡_**Shin Illusion Ball**_*!

-¡Pero que diablos…!-murmuró Kirino totalmente desconcertado mientras veía ese grupo de balones revoloteando con rapidez alrededor de Fubuki y encima alguno ocultándose entre la niebla que el mismo había invocado. Así era imposible saber cual era el autentico.

Fubuki sonrió sin apartar la vista del rostro confuso del peli-rosa pero en cuanto vio la oportunidad pasó por su lado volviendo a la carrera que antes había dejado. Kirino se quedó en el sitio estupefacto. Sabía que esa técnica pertenecía al Teikoku, lo había visto usar antes en ese equipo pero…lo más increíble de todo es que ese chico había sido capaz de hacer uso de su propia técnica contra él. Había hecho un autentico juego de ilusiones.

-Ha superado a Kirino-sempai-murmuró sorprendido Tenma mirando al chico que no dejaba de correr.

-Ha usado una técnica del Teikoku ¿Cómo es que puede usarla? Es imposible que alguien que no sea del equipo Teikoku pueda usar sus técnicas ¿verdad?-preguntó Shindou confundido sin apartar la vista de su amigo, quien apenas había comenzado a reaccionar tras la sorpresa.

-Fudou…-murmuró Kidou para si frunciendo el ceño. Atsumi había crecido teniendo a Fudou como su maestro en el mundo del fútbol, no le cogía de sorpresa que supiera hacer las técnicas que pertenecían al Teikoku, habiendo formado Fudou parte de él en tiempos pasados. Pero la mayoría de las técnicas del Teikoku son combinadas y por la forma en que jugaba Atsumi estaba claro que ella era más de jugar en solitario con sus propias técnicas y su propio estilo. Pero Kidou sentía curiosidad en una cosa ¿hasta donde podía llegar esa chica si se le apretaba un poco las clavijas? Lo que Kidou estaba seguro es que siendo así de buena podrá serlo todavía mas con el entrenamiento adecuado.

-¡Kariya!-grita Kirino saliendo de la niebla y corriendo detrás de Atsuya que ya le llevaba mucha delantera-¡Párale los pies! ¡Este chico no es ningún novato!

-¡No hace falta que me lo digas!-respondió altanero el de ojos ámbar mientras corría hacia Fubuki, se tiro al suelo e intento hacerle una barrida pero el chico peli-azul tomó el balón entre sus pies y dio un salto hacia delante esquivando a Kariya.-Maldito desgraciado…

Haciendo uso de su flexibilidad, Kariya se recupero de su plan fallido y consiguió adelantar al muchacho. Fubuki lo miró y sonrió burlonamente. Ahí Kariya pudo comprender que no le había adelantado…ese chico le había dejado pasarle.

Se estaba burlando de él.

-Desgraciado…

-Te estoy esperando.-incitó el chico sin dejar de correr.

-¡Te vas a enterar!-gruñó Kariya-¡_**Haunter´s Net**_*!

Con un movimiento de manos, Kariya hizo desplegar una gran red morada que se alzó hacia arriba en pos de atrapar al chico y detener su avance. Kariya sonrió malvadamente, era imposible que pudiera atravesar su red. Era fuerte y resistente, y la técnica del Shin Illusion Ball no le iba a servir de nada de esta ocasión. Da igual por donde aparecieran los balones la red se encargaría de hacer desaparecer los falsos y dejar solo al autentico y al peli-azul atrapado.

-Oh…sin duda es una gran técnica-halagó Atsuya sin detener su carrera.

Kariya abrió los ojos sorprendido. Algo no iba bien ¿Por qué no se detenía? Usando solo el cuerpo no iba a poder atravesar la red, se daría de bruces con ella y caería al suelo de espalda ¿es que era un movimiento desesperado? No, no lo era. La mirada del chico era de autentica confianza no había ni un atisbo de desesperación e ellos.

-Pero…-continuó Fubuki aumentando sorpresivamente la velocidad-Ni la red mas fuerte del mundo es capaz de atrapar el humo-de pronto pisó el balón que rodó hacia el pecho de Fubuki, éste dio un salto con el balón enfrente de su pecho

-¿Qué está…?-se desconcertó Kariya viendo como Fubuki iba directamente hacia el centro de la red.

-¡_**Trick or Treat**_*!-pronunció Fubuki con una voz terriblemente siniestra. Y de pronto sin más, tanto él como el balón se convirtieron en un humo negro que atravesó sin problemas la red de entre sus huecos. Fubuki y el balón volvieron a aparecer al otro lado de la red y detrás de Kariya-Sorpresa…-canturreó siniestramente para luego volver a echar a correr hacia la portería.

-¡Ha superado también a Kariya!-exclamó Hikaru.

-Pero ¿Qué técnica es esa?-preguntó Amagi con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Se ha convertido…¿en una niebla oscura?-preguntó Tenma consternado.

-Es muy bueno, no sé donde aprendió a jugar al fútbol pero está claro que la persona que se encargó de enseñarle sabia lo que hacia-opinó Tsurugi

Kidou se esperaba ese comentario por parte de Tsurugi, era muy listo y perceptivo. Calaba en seguida a la gente. Pero a la vez eso era lo que le preocupaba, si Atsumi lograba entrar en el equipo pero, como pasaba ahora, no caiga bien a sus compañeros y ellos sospechaban de ella como un SEED, entonces lo mas seguro es que Tsurugi sea el que mas la tenga vigilada y solo sería cuestión de tiempo a que descubriera que es una chica.

-Pues mira si, he hecho un gran trabajo-dijo una voz acercándose a ellos.

-¿Eh?-todos miraron a esa persona. Que llegaba con un aire pachorra, con su cabello castaño suelto y su mirada verdosa fija en el campo de fútbol.

-Usted es…-empezó a decir Tenma.

-Fudou…-pronunció Kidou sin querer que se le notará la aspereza en su voz.

-¿Fudou?-preguntó Akane-Fudou…Fudou…¡Oh! ¡Usted es…!

-¡Fudou Akio!-exclamaron todos.

-Exactamente ¿Cómo estáis todos?-saludó el nombrado con una sonrisa.

-No paran de aparecer jugadores del Inazuma Japón por todos lados…-suspiró Midori.

-Fudou-sonrió Haruna acercándose a saludarle-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo es que estas por aquí?

-Eso…¿Cómo es que estas aquí precisamente AHORA?-pregunta Kidou con apariencia calmada y serena pero a ojos de Haruna y Fudou, a los cuales les recorrió un escalofrío, pudieron ver perfectamente el aura negra y tenebrosa que se escondía tras esa apariencia.

-Bueno, es el primer día de Atsu-chan y como sabía que iba a intentar entrar en el club de fútbol quería ver que tal le iba-sonrió Fudou con algunas gotitas de sudor por la cara al sentir el aura amenazante de Kidou que curiosamente se concentraba en él.

-¿Atsu-chan?-Tenma ladeó la cabeza-¿Se refiere a Fubuki? Parece que tiene mucha confianza con él.

-Si, el conozco desde que era muy pequeño-sonrió orgulloso-De hecho…yo he sido el que se ha ocupado de enseñarle a jugar al fútbol.

-¡¿USTED?-exclamaron sorprendidos todos los del equipo.

-Entonces…¿Fubuki no es un SEED?-preguntó Aoi.

-¿Él? Ni por casualidad, es el que mas rebotado está con el asunto este del V Sector-sonrió jocoso Fudou.-Podéis estar tranquilos…tiene su carácter pero es un buen chico.

-Usted le enseñó fútbol a Fubuki…-dijo Tenma emocionado.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…-murmuró Tsurugi.

-Si, como era de esperar. Teniéndome a MÍ de maestro ha conseguido convertirse en un gran jugador. Y todo gracias a MÍ.

Kidou apretó los puños en sus brazos, claramente molesto por la mala intención de Fudou de recalarle que él no había estado en la vida de Atsumi en ningún momento para poder enseñarle él mismo. Que por lo tanto ha tenido que depender de él para poder aprender a jugar al fútbol.

-Fudou…

-Ya, ya-sonrió el de ojos verdes sentándose en el banquillo a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Las miradas volvieron al campo en donde se veía a Fubuki jugando con los dos defensas. Les dejaba adelantarle pero luego hacia movimientos con el balón volviendo a cogerles la delantera. Se burlaba de ellos y no tenía ningún pudor en dejarlo ver. Ese era el juego de Otonashi Atsumi, ahora Fubuki Atsuya, un juego que se basa en usar la ira contra el contrario.

Era su forma de demostrar de la manera más ruda que la ira puede ser la perdición de cualquiera que haga uso de ella.

Y ahora solo estaba frente a frente contra el portero del Raimon.

-¡Solo estamos tu y yo, Sangoku-sempai!-dijo Atsuya sin dejar de correr mirando directamente a los ojos de su oponente.

Sangoku se sintió por un momento intimidado ante la fuerza de su mirada, era fuerte y muy tenebrosa. Sangoku sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora lo que importaba era parar el tiro que iba a dar Fubuki.

-¡Adelante, Fubuki!-exclamó el portero listo para lo que sea.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí viene mi supertecnica estrella!

El chico pisó fuertemente el balón haciéndolo girar como una peonza hacía arriba con una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Eso es…-murmuró Kidou al ver aquella posé que tanto le sonaba. Ya la había visto antes. Es aquella supertecnica que había usado contra el portero del Teikoku.

Los ojos de Atsuya, de pronto cogieron un destello intenso que hacia que su color rojizo se viera mas aterrador, como unos ojos asesinos escondidos en medio de la noche. Igual que la vez del Teikoku, El balón fue rodeado por un aura de color morado y en la espalda del peli-azul aparecieron cuatro alas de murciélago que lo elevaron por los aires en cuanto se impulsó hacia el balón. Levantó en alto la pierna preparado para dar el tiro cuando varios entes transparentes y sin rostro aparecieron de la nada y se situaron cerca de la pelota.

-¡Pero que narices es eso!-gritó Kurama sorprendido.

-¡_**Harouīn No Akumu**_!*-pronunció en voz alta y clara que resonaba como una voz de ultratumba chutando fuertemente la pelota. El balón fue directamente hacia la portería rodeado por esa energía oscura mientras los entes trasparentes iban a la par que él, proliferando gemidos y llantos escalofriantes. Sonidos que son típicos de los fantasmas.

-¡No te dejaré marcar!-advirtió Sangoku, mientras llena su mano de fuego-¡_**Burning Catch**_*!

El portero realizó algunos movimientos hasta que finalmente fue a hacer uso de su mano, envuelta en fuego para detener aquel chut. Pero de pronto, cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con el balón, rodeado de esos seres fantasmales y aquella aura demoniaca, se quedó tieso en el sitio e inmediatamente su técnica de desvaneció.

Solo pudo quedarse quieto mientras el balón entraba a puerta sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

El balón fue liberado de la energía oscura que lo envolvía y los entes fantasmales se evaporaron en cuanto tocó la red de la portería. En cuanto dejo de girar, solo calló al suelo haciendo un sonido suave y rodó hacia al lado de Sangoku, quien seguía quieto en el sitio, con las piernas temblando. Hasta que finalmente, cayó de rodillas al no poder soportar su propio peso.

-Sangoku-sempai…-murmuró Shinsuke.

-No puede ser…

-La victoria es mía-sentenció el oji-rojo dando la espalda al portero y poniéndose en marcha hacia el banquillo. Mientras, todos los demás corrieron a ver el estado de su portero.

Tsurugi, en cambio, se quedó donde estaba mientras miraba al chico nuevo, que le devolvió la mirada con algo de arrogancia y autosuficiencia.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Atsuya a Kidou-¿Estoy dentro?

Tras unos segundos de silenció Kidou tomó la decisión.

-Estas dentro-sentenció-Bienvenido.

Fubuki sonrió agradecido e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse. Pasó por el lado de Akane y tomó el uniforme del Raimon que le ofrecía, ya estaba preparado de antemano por si lograba superar la prueba.

-Enhorabuena, Atsu-chan-felicitó Haruna por lo bajo.

-Gracias, Otonashi-sensei-sonrió sinceramente el oji-rojo para luego mirar a su maestro, ya le había visto llegar mientras jugaba pero al no poder decirle nada decidió hacer una leve reverencia a modo de saludo-Akio-san…

-Bien jugado, Atsu-chan-Fudou alzó un pulgar-Pero creo que le has creado un trauma al pobre chico-se río señalando al portero que se mantenía en estado se shock.

-Oh, bueno, suele pasar cuando es la primera vez que se enfrenta al _Harouin No Akumu_, en un rato volverá en si-aseguró como si nada mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha-Si me disculpáis, voy a cambiarme.

-Sangoku…¿Qué ha pasado?-cuestionó Shindou tratando de ayudar a su compañero, pero no parecía reaccionar.

-Está temblando…-dijo Shinsuke tras tocar el hombro del portero al que admiraba.

-¿Kirino? ¿Kariya?-preguntó Kurama viendo a los nombrados. Ellos también estaban tiesos en el sitio pero su estado no parecía ser tan grave como el de Sangoku, ellos parecen estar más despiertos solo que con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara. En el rostro de Sangoku era una sorpresa horrorizada.

-¡Eh, Sangoku!-llamó Nishiki sacudiendo al portero.

Sagoku parpadeó en modo de respuesta. Al menos ya podía escucharlos. Alzó la mirada a Shindou que era el que estaba delante de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No has sido capaz si quiera de realizar tu técnica como haces siempre.

-N-No sé…de pronto…cuando v-vi ese tiro…sentí mucho…mucho miedo-balbuceó mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Miedo?-murmuró Shindou.

-Si-dijo Kidou acercándose al equipo-Fubuki emplea supertecnicas que despiertan el instinto de supervivencia más antiguo de los humanos. El miedo.

-¿Despertar un instinto de supervivencia?-preguntó Tenma.

-Exacto-sonrió Fudou colocándose al lado de Kidou-Provocando ira al oponente con sus burlas hace que se convierta en un miedo lleno de impotencia, porque la ira lleva al arrojo y al verse cara a cara con una supertecnica que en esencia es puro terror, hace que el jugador contrario se quede quieto en el sitio.

-Pero para ello necesita la capacidad auditiva y la visual-dijo Kidou.

-Vaya lo has captado bien rápido, tu fama de estratega del Inazuma Japón aun te prevalece.

-Espere ¿Qué significa eso?-pregunta Kirino.

-Para poder infundir miedo se necesita el sentido del oído, infundir temor al otro jugador de que hay algo que te va atacar en cualquier momento. Y la vista para ver el peligro frente a tus ojos y hacer que quede paralizado.-explicó Kidou sin variar su semblante-Haciendo fallar una sola de esas dos cosas, hace que la supertecnica reduzca su poder a la mitad.

-Espera…Eso quiere decir…-murmuró Shindou.

-Que Sangoku pudo haber detenido su tiro si en vez de haber usado la _Burning Catch_ hubiera usado la _Fence Of Gaia_* ya que esa técnica tiene como efecto que corta el contacto visual.

-Fudou-san…¿usted le enseñó esas supertecnicas?-preguntó Tenma.

-No, esas supertecnicas las aprendió por su cuenta. Aunque las haya usado, nunca le ha gustado apoyarse en técnicas ya creadas prefiere hacer las suyas propias.-contestó Fudou con los brazos en cruz.

Kirino se quedó con la cabeza ligeramente agachada con aire pensativo. Todas esas técnicas que había usado estaban calculadas al milímetro su velocidad y su fuerza no les había dejado apenas tiempo para reaccionar, estudiaba todos sus movimientos y realizabas las técnicas en el momento más oportuno. Era un estratega. Uno con una gran habilidad.

Pero no solo eso…

-¿Tu también te has dado cuenta?-preguntó Tsurugi detrás del peli-rosa, Kirino se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-Tsurugi…-pronunció Kirino.

-Dentro de él…hay algo muy oscuro.-dijo el del pelo oscuro.

-No lo tengáis en duda-sonrió Fudou-Ahora mismo el Raimon acaba de obtener un autentico poder de la oscuridad.

-El poder de la oscuridad…-repitió Tenma.

-Suena muy…peligroso-tembló preocupado Hayami.

-¿Peligroso?-Fudou se río-Contáis con Tsurugi Kyosuke que tiene el mismo poder oscuro que Atsu-chan, los dos son contrarios pero creo que pueden complementarse muy bien.

-¿Tsurugi y Fubuki?-todos miraron al nombrado que se mantenía con los brazos en cruz atento a las palabras de Fudou.

-Los tiros de Tsurugi son ofensivos-prosiguió Kidou en lugar de Fudou-Mientras que los de Fubuki son mas pasivos, aunque su nivel de tiro sea fuerte, lo que mejor hace son crear ilusiones.

-Combinándolos con los de Tsurugi…-murmuró Shindou poniéndose a pensar en el tema-Sin duda conseguirían una técnica arrolladora.

-No voy a combinar mis técnicas con las de ese chico-soltó Tsurugi sin pestañear.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero Tsurugi…!

-Puede que haya sido entrenado por Fudou Akio y que sea hijo de Fubuki Shirou, dos grandes jugadores del Inazuma Japón…pero ese chico sigue ocultando algo y no quiero unir mi poder a alguien que puede ser peligroso-dijo para después cerrar los ojos y dar por finalizada la discusión.

-Si tú supieras lo que oculta…-sonrió Fudou para luego ganarse dos codazos por parte de Haruna y de Kidou a cada lado de sus costados.

-Cuida lo que dices-advirtió Haruna.

-Bueeeeno, ya estoy-dijo la voz de Fubuki sobresaltado a todos los presentes. Ya iba vestido con el uniforme del club de fútbol, dejando ver que era más delgado de lo que aparentaba. Y con el dorsal 18 a la espalda.-Ey…no me miréis así, no soy ningún fantasma-sonrió él.

-No es que…-trato de excusarse Tenma-¡Es que al final no has usado ninguna técnica de tu padre y bueno…digamos que estamos un poco desilusionados!

-Lo siento-agachó la cabeza Fubuki sin perder la sonrisa-Pero las técnicas de mi padre tienen que brillar en el escenario apropiado, no en una prueba de ingreso.

-Entiendo…-sonrió Tenma-Debes de admirarle mucho.

-Psé.

Kidou pudo notar, aunque fuera por un breve segundo que los ojos de Atsumi brillaron con simpatía hacia Tenma. Podría jurar que a la peli-azul le gustaba Tenma.

-Sabes…-empezó diciendo la oji-rojo para luego señalar a Tenma-Me gustas.

Silencio general.

-Pero que mal dicho…-murmuró Fudou al borde de un ataque de risa.

-¿Eso ha sido…una declaración?-preguntó Kariya anonadado para luego mostrar una sonrisa malévola-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-preguntaron Atsuya y Tenma a la vez. Estaba claro que esos dos, tanto en detonante como el detonado eran ajenos al efecto que había causado las palabras del primero. Como buenos inocentones que eran.

-Lo cierto es que tienes aspecto de ser muy uke, Fubuki-se burló Kariya.

Fudou ya no pudo aguantar más. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo sujetándose el estomago mientras deja salir sonoras carcajadas ante lo cómico de la situación. Mientras tanto Haruna se sonrojaba avergonzada y Kidou mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

-¿Uke? ¿Yo?-preguntó extrañado Fubuki señalándose así mismo. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza y la cara como si tuviera algo raro pegado en ellas. Parece que no ha terminado de entender la burla de Kariya.

-Oye…ahora Fubuki…no parece tan amenazador-dijo Amagi ladeando la cabeza.

-Es cierto-coincidió Kirino-Desprende un aura mas inocente…como la de un niño.

-Parece que sea otra persona-coincidió Shinsuke.

-Dime Fubuki…¿te gustan los hombres?-preguntó sin rodeos Kariya todavía con esa sonrisa malvada.

-¡KARIYA!-exclamaron todos.

Atsuya ladeó la cabeza analizando aquella pregunta. Al cabo de unos segundos comprendió que era lo que tenía en mente Kariya. Se sentía humillado por lo ocurrido en el campo de juego y trata de vengarse ridiculizándole a él delante de los otros miembros del equipo.

Los hay que no son capaces de dejar los rencores en el campo de juego.

Nuevamente la cara de psicópata apareció en el rostro de la oji-rojo, dispuesto a dejar en su sitio al otro chico.

-Pues ¿sabes que? Nunca he tenido mucho interés en fijarme en las personas-dijo acercándose a Kariya, quien de pronto sintió un súbito miedo ante aquella mirada perturbada. El de ojos ámbar retrocedió mientras Atsuya seguía acercándose y colocaba dos dedos en su pecho.-Pero en este equipo hay mucha variedad…experimentar no cuesta nada ¿verdad…Kariya Masaki?-pronunció su nombre una manera tan perturbada y enfermiza que el pobre chico no puedo evitar pegar un grito y retroceder cinco pasos agigantados.

-¡AARG!-grito el pobre chico escondiéndose tras Hikaru.

Atsuya río como si fuera un diablillo, muy divertido con la situación mientras que los demás jugadores dejaban ver unas gotas en su nuca ante aquel espectáculo.

-No nos equivocábamos…este chico es un autentico demonio-coincidieron todos.

Fudou no conseguía parar de reírse y menos ahora con la escena creada por Atsumi, Haruna se había puesto la mano en la cara en señal de que no quería seguir viendo y Kidou…él seguía con su mirada de poker.

De pronto Kirino caminó hacia Fubuki con paso seguro y una mirada seria.

-Kirino-sempai…-murmuró Tenma algo intimidado por aquella mirada.

-Kirino-llamó Shindou pensando en lo peor.

Kirino se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Fubuki. Sus miradas se cruzaron sin intención de bajarla ante la intensidad del otro. Azul contra Rojo. Una batalla sin precedentes. Por las miradas de ambos era solo cuestión de tiempo a que se enzarzaran en una pelea.

-Atsu-chan…-murmuró preocupada Haruna.

-Verás…-sonrió Fudou sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

De pronto Kirino y Fubuki juntaron sus manos en señal de saludo mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros.

-Eres increíble-dijo Kirino haciendo fuerza en su apretón.

-Lo mismo te digo-sonrió Fubuki sin quedarse atrás

Caída estilo anime general.

-¡Encima vosotros dos os hacéis amigos!-bramó molesto Kariya.

-¿Celoso?-sonrió burlonamente Atsuya mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Déjate de juegos!-protestó sonrojado el nombrado.

-Bueno pues…-dijo Shindou, mas confiado al ver que su mejor amigo ya no parecía tenso ante la presencia de Fubuki.-Bienvenido al equipo, Fubuki, esperamos poder contar con tus habilidades para el V Sector.

-No lo dudes-sonrió abiertamente-Habéis conseguido una buena pieza. Conmigo el Raimon tiene la victoria garantizada.

-_Si que se lo tiene bien creído_-pensó Kidou no muy seguro de esa actitud. Le daba la sensación que todo eso no era más que una fachada. Tsurugi tenía razón. Había algo oscuro dentro de ella…pero quizá esa oscuridad no tiene nada que ver con lo que pensaba la mayoría de la gente.-_Será difícil…mucho._

_-_Onii-chan…-murmuró Haruna sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-Bien chicos ¡Se acabó!-anunció Kidou seriamente-Vamos a empezar a realizar el entrenamiento.

-¡Ok!-exclamó Fubuki sonriente pero pronto se dio cuenta que parecía ser el único entusiasmado con empezar el entrenamiento. Todos los demás parecían seguir solo por resignación-Madre mía…esto no va ser nada divertido-murmuró por lo bajo viendo las caras de funeral que tenían todos.

-Habrá una alteración de los ejercicios en la lista de hoy-anunció Kidou.

-_Entonces…de verdad, Endou-kantoku no va a volver_-pensó Tenma con aire alicaído.

Para sorpresa de todos, en ningún momento llegaron a tocar la pelota. Lo primero que les hizo hacer fueron cien flexiones de brazos, después cien sentadillas, luego otros cien abdominales. Son los ejercicios que se emplea para el calentamiento de muchos deportes pero en esta ocasión era mucho mas que un calentamiento, era un entrenamiento arduo y casi infernal, desde luego Kidou no tenia piedad con ninguno de ellos.

-Esta lista de ejercicios…-murmuró Aoi sintiendo pena por sus amigos.

-No están usando el balón-dijo Akane.

-Si. Y pensar que es un entrenamiento de fútbol-dijo Midori con los brazos cruzados sin apartar la vista del equipo.

Haruna estaba igual de perdida que las gerentes ¿Qué tenía que ver todo ese ejercicio con el futbol? Es cierto que eso les fortalecerían los músculos del cuerpo pero si solo de dedicaban a la resistencia y no a la estrategia no podrían vencer al siguiente equipo del V Sector. Haruna observó a su hermano tratando de averiguar que es lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero aquella mirada tan indiferente le impedía ver cualquier cosa.

-_Onii-chan…¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_-pensó Haruna para luego mirar a su hija que se esforzaba por no caer al suelo como alguno de sus compañeros-_Atsu-chan…_

El siguiente ejercicio fue saltar de un lado a otro las vallas que habían cogido prestadas del club de atletismo. Todos sentían sus piernas cansadas y alguno que otro estaba sintiéndose desfallecer pero en sus mentes estaba la idea de que debían seguir adelante, si con ello iban a poder vencer al V Sector.

-Nishizono, quiero que saltes el doble que los demás-ordenó Kidou.

-¿Eh?-Shinsuke se extrañó-¿Por qué?-pero terminó por doblar la altura de su valla-¿Solo yo?

-Puede que él quiera que renuncies al club de fútbol-sonrió Kariya de mala manera antes de volver a su propio ejercicio. Sorprendido, Shinsuke volteó a ver al entrenador casi sin poder creérselo ¿Renunciar? ¿Quería verle fuera del equipo?

El siguiente ejercicio consistía en hacer carrera arrastrando ruedas de neumáticos atados con una cuerda en la cintura. Él único que parece llevarlo bien era Amagi.

-¡Amagi! ¡Quiero que cargues con el triple de peso que los demás!-ordenó Kidou.

Amagi obedeció la orden pero en seguida notó como sus fuerzas flaqueaban visiblemente sobretodo cuando sus compañeros que solo llevaban una rueda empezaban a adelantarle.

El próximo ejercicio era poder mantener el equilibrio durante una hora sobre una tabla de madera puesta sobre una base triangular. Varios encontraron especial dificultad en conseguir mantenerse encima de la tabla. Solo uno lo conseguía. Hamano.

-¡Hamano! ¡Cambia el soporte por un balón!-ordenó Kidou.

Hamano hizo lo que se le mandó pero como todos los demás encontró una enorme dificultad en poder mantener el equilibrio y terminó cayendo al suelo.

-Caen como moscas…-murmuró Atsuya viendo como el pobre Hamano se sobaba el reverso.

-¡Fubuki! ¡Cambia tu soporte por una rueda en vertical!-volvió a ordenar Kidou.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sin entender nada. Bueno, en ningún momento entendió la esencia de los ejercicios, andaba tan perdido como los demás. Pero ¿A Hamano le cambia el soporte por un balón y a él por una rueda en vertical? Los dos eran soportes inestables, es muy difícil mantenerse en equilibrio con eso-_Voy a morir-_se auto compadecía mientras tomaba la dichosa rueda para realizar aquel ejercicio tan extraño.

Pero…solo quedó en intento porque ni siquiera pudo subirse a la tabla sin caerse, la distancia de la tabla con el suelo era considerable. Y si con ello sumamos a que cada vez que se intentaba subir a la rueda le daba por irse rodando hacia delante…

Hamano le sonrió de forma solidaria, los dos estaban sufriendo golpes de espalda.

De nuevo repitieron los mismos ejercicios a lo largo de todo el día. Todos obedecían sin chistar pero estaba más que claro que no estaban de acuerdo con nada de lo que hacían. Ahora mismo se encontraba corriendo y dando vueltas alrededor del campo.

-¿Cuánto habremos corrido ya?-preguntó agotado Amagi deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese tormento acabara de una vez.

-Estoy tan cansado que ya no se nada de nada-dijo Hamano adelantando a Amagi con cara de sufrimiento.

Kidou solo se quedó observando a los jugadores para luego ver como Amagi había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y caía en redondo al suelo, incapaz de controlar su respiración.

-¡No puedo correr más!-dijo Amagi dejando que su enorme cuerpo se quedara en el suelo mientras Shinsuke aun corría estando tras él.

-¡Amagi-sempai!-exclamó Shinsuke deteniéndose a su lado al igual que Shindou y Tsurugi mientras que Fubuki continuaba la carrera esquivando al desfallecido.-¡Kantoku!

-¡Continúen!-ordenó secamente Kidou.

-Entendido-respondió Shindou con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a la carrera con Tsurugi. Shinsuke dudó por un momento antes de seguirlos.

-_Onii-chan_…-pensó Haruna-_¿Cuánto mas piensas seguir entrenándolos de esta manera?_

Por fin la noche había caído y con ellos todos los jugadores del Raimon se hallaban en los suelos tratando de poder controlar sus respiraciones. Misión muy complicada, algunos sufrían dolores en los costados, otros tosían ante la acción de respirar tan fuerte.

-Este entrenamiento es bastante riguroso-comentó Nishiki, antes de caer al suelo, al lado de Amagi.

Las respiraciones de todos se escuchaban sonoramente juntándose los unos con los otros. Haruna no podía creer que su hermano hubiera llegado hasta ese punto. Los chicos apenas podían con sus propios cuerpos ¿y si terminaban lesionándose antes del partido? Y su hija…

-Atsu-chan…-murmuró viendo a la mencionada tirada en el suelo tratando de controlar su respiración al igual que todos los demás.

-Se acabó el entrenamiento de hoy-sentenció Kidou para luego alejarse de allí sin decir nada mas. Shinsuke se quedó mirándolo sin poder olvidar las palabras de Kariya.

"_Puede que él quiera que renuncies al club de fútbol"_

-No creo que esto funcione-dijo Amagi entrecortadamente.

-Entonces ¿este es el entrenamiento de Kidou-kantoku?-preguntó Sangoku en el mismo plan que Amagi.

Haruna se quedó callada un momento antes de ir tras su hermano. No sin antes decir:

-Fudou, por favor, te dejo a Atsu-chan a tu cargo-pidió en voz baja y sin esperar respuesta se fue a por su hermano.

Estuvo yendo detrás de él hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al interior del instituto. En donde ella se detuvo en la mitad mientras que él se quedó en lo alto de las escaleras.

-¿Qué estás planeando hacer, Onii-chan?-cuestionó seriamente Haruna-De esta forma, todos terminaran lesionándose.

-Fortalecer al Raimon-contestó Kidou dándose la vuelta para encarar a su hermana-Eso es lo que yo quiero hacer.-y sin mas volvió a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela.

-¡Pero Onii-chan…!-protestó Haruna tratando de seguirle pero su hermano ya había desaparecido en la puerta del Raimon.

Mientras tanto los jugadores seguían intentando volver a ser dueños de si mismos. Ninguno se atrevía a beber agua por el dolor de sus costados.

-¿Qué te parece?-sonrió Kariya a Fubuki que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo a su lado-Este es tu entrenamiento de bienvenida.

-Pues parece haber sido la tuya porque pareces sofocado ¿Alguien como tu, mas veterano que yo, no debería de estar mas acostumbrado a estos trotes? ¿O es que eres también un novato?

-¡Piérdete, Fubuki-gruñó Kariya aun tratando de controlar su respiracióin.

-Ey, ey, buen rollo entre compañeros-dijo Fudou colocando una botella de agua en equilibrio sobre la frente de Atsuya. El chico se levantó de golpe al sentir el frío del contenido de la botella sobre su frente a través del plástico.

-¡Akio-san!-protestó el de mechón rosa poniendo su mano en la frente.

-Has aguantado bien el primer día de un duro entrenamiento del mismísimo Kidou Yuuto. Muy bien, Atsu-chan, tienes mis respetos.-se burló

-Muy gracioso. Te recuerdo que tú también te cebas conmigo cuando puedes-protestó Atsuya.

-Ya, pero bien que te diviertes cuando entrenas conmigo-volvió a burlarse. Aunque lo cierto es que había cierta aura de afinidad entre los dos que hacía que Kariya tuviera un escalofrío, la verdad es que veía cosas bastante raras que por lo general ni se paraba a pensar.

-Pero…¿Qué extraña relación llevan esos dos?–se pregunta Kariya con mala cara.-A ver si voy a tener razón y a Fubuki…espera ¿Acaso Fubuki y Fudou-san…?

-No pienses cosas raras, Kariya-soltaron de pronto los dos hacia el de ojos ámbar.

-¡Pero! ¡Que yo no estaba pensando en nada raro!

-Tu cara te delata.-sonrió Fudou.

-Además, fijo que se te ha metido entre ceja y ceja que yo siento algún tipo de atracción por los hombres y seguro que te me has imaginado como el uke de Akio-san-razonó Atsuya asintiendo con la cabeza.

-_Pero…¿Cómo puede soltar algo como eso y quedarse tan tranquilo?-_se preguntó Kariya sonrojado hasta la medula.

-Menuda mala uva que tiene Fubuki…-suspiró divertido Kirino que escuchaba toda la conversación.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte tranquilo, Kariya. Nunca me han interesado las relaciones sentimentales con niños…aunque si cambio de opinión serás el primero en saberlo-sonrió maquiavélicamente Fudou haciendo que al pobre Kariya le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. El pobre se quedó de piedra.

-Con un maestro como Fudou-san, Fubuki tiene a quien parecerse-comentó Nishiki divertido por la situación.

-Bueno, chicos, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos. Tengo la sensación de que mañana también será duro.-dijo Shindou haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse.

Fubuki se incorporó de repente sobresaltando a Kariya ante la aquella rapidez.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kariya sobresaltado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fubuki?

-Perdonad…¿cambiarnos?-preguntó Atsuya poniéndose pálido.

-Si, es lo que se hace generalmente después de entrenar…-explicó irónicamente Kariya como si estuviera hablando con un niño de dos años-Sobretodo después de tanto entrenamiento.

-Ya…-murmuró Atsuya con un tic en el ojo ¿y ahora que iba a hacer? No había pensado en ese detalle ¡¿Cómo porras iba a cambiarse de ropa si no podía estar en el mismo vestuario que los demás?

-¿Qué te pasa? Te has puesto pálido-pregunta Amagi.

-Pues…veréis es que…

-¿No me digas que…?-preguntó Kariya para luego sonreír con malicia-¿Es que te da vergüenza cambiarte delante de nosotros?

-¿Eh?-dijo Atsuya con cara de palo. Sería una excusa si pero…tenía la ligera sensación que quedaría como un idiota si hacia eso.-No es eso…

-Ya…jijijiji.

-_¡¿QUÉ HAGO?_-pensó desesperado

-¡Fubuki-kun!-le llamó la voz de Haruna dirigiéndose a ellos

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Fudou por lo bajo.

-Si…-murmuró ella algo desilusionada-¿Puedes acompañarme un momento, Fubuki-kun?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-preguntó Atsuya confuso.

-Si, tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Yo nada-replicó el peli-azul.

-Acabas de llegar y ya la has liado-rio Kariya.

-¡Que no he hecho nada!-volvió a replicar levantándose pero en seguida tuvo que sostenerse en el banquillo para no perder el equilibrio. Las piernas le temblaba pero de mala manera. Como pudo siguió a la asesora dejando al equipo atrás.

Haruna guio a su hija al interior del instituto, mas concretamente a la sala de profesores. Atsumi la seguía sin saber que era lo que su madre quería pero de pronto ella abrió una puerta que por lo que pudo apreciar era el cuarto de baño privado para profesores. A un lado había una bolsa de deportes de color rojo y azul.

-Puedes cambiarte aquí-sonrió Haruna-A esta hora no hay nadie, te conseguiré una llave para que puedas usarlo.

-¿En serio?-la mirada de Atsumi brilló a lo que Haruna asintió.

-Pero las excusas tendrás que ponerlas tú. Quedaría raro que tu profesora te esté llamando todos los días después del entrenamiento.

-Puedo ser un alumno problemático-bromeó ella para ser cogida del brazo por su madre y ser empujada dentro.-Vale…lo he pillado.

-Te espero aquí-dijo Haruna apoyando su espalda en la pared al lado.

-Vale…

Mientras en los vestuarios, los demás miembros del equipo se cambiaban de ropa. Algunos, como era el caso de Amagi, soltaban sus bolsas del instituto por los suelos frustrados pero sin ser capaz de decir nada. Lo cierto es que estaban todos demasiado cansados como para siquiera empezar a quejarse de nada.

Kariya se quedó mirando hacia los lados extrañado ante la ausencia del nuevo alumno e integrante del Raimon.

-Oye ¿y Fubuki?-preguntó a todos en general mientras terminaba de colocarse bien la camisa.

-¿Eh? Pues…-empezó diciendo Tenma.

-Todavía no ha vuelto-terminó de decir Shindou.

-¿Por qué se lo habrá llevado Otonashi-sensei?-se preguntó Kirino.

-No creo que haya hecho nada malo-opinó Hikaru.

-Ey, parece que a vosotros dos os cae bastante viene ese Fubuki-protestó Kariya dirigiéndose a Kirino y a Hikaru

-Bueno…lo acabamos de conocer pero…a mi no me parece una mala persona-admite Hikaru.

-¿Eh?-dijo Kariya.

-Opinó lo mismo, a mi no me cae mal-sonrió Tenma.

-¡¿EH?-exclamó el de ojos ámbar-Bueno…la verdad es que de vosotros me lo espero pero ¿Tu Kirino?

-Jugando con él…no sé…me ha dado buenas vibraciones.

-¡¿Buenas vibraciones? ¡Si parecía un maniaco!-exclamó Kariya.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que estas celoso que te haya superado-se burló Kurama.

-¡No estoy celoso!-gruñó el de ojos ámbar.

-Pero coincido en que no es de fiar-admitió Kurama-Puede que no sea un SEED, pero nos va a traer problemas. Y encima ahora que no está Endou-kantoku.

-¿De verdad vamos a dejar que juegue con nosotros?-gruñó Kariya.

-¿Y que esperas? Nosotros no podemos impedírselo-dijo Amagi.

-O abandona él o lo echa el entrenador…pero me parece que Kidou-kantoku ya no va hacer cambios de ultima hora ¿vosotros os animáis a decirle algo?-pregunto Kurama recibiendo un silencio general.

-Bueno…esperemos un poco antes de juzgarlo-intervino Hikaru.

-Pero Kageyama-fue a protestar Amagi.

-Ahora Fubuki es un compañero y sus habilidades nos vendrán muy bien. Solo digo que le demos una oportunidad-rogó el chico.

-Sin duda a ti te ha gustado…

-¡Que no es eso!

Al cabo de unas horas. Haruna, Fudou y Atsumi llegaron a su casa. Nada mas llegar la peli azul se apropió del cuarto de baño a darse una ducha mientras iba haciendo eses. Como ya era algo tarde Haruna, como ya era costumbre, ofreció a Fudou a quedarse a cenar con ellas, a lo que el oji-verde acepto gustoso. Le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ellas, él vivía solo y visitar a las chicas le hacia sentir como si tuviera una familia…aunque en honor a la verdad lo que mas disfrutaba era restregarle a Kidou que él gozaba el afecto de Atsumi, algo que él carece bastante.

-Bueno, vamos a ver que puedo preparar hoy-dijo Haruna mientras se ponía un delantal. Pero para su sorpresa, Fudou le arrebató el delantal para colocárselo él.

-Ya que me invitas a quedarme ¿Qué menos que ayudarte a hacer la cena?-le sonrió Fudou sintiéndose como en su casa y sacando sartenes de los armarios.

-Vaya…eres muy amable Fudou pero puede que Atsumi se ponga celosa. A ella le encanta cocinar contigo.

Fudou fingió mirar hacia los lados.

-No creo que nos vigile-contestó él guiñándole un ojo.

Los dos comenzaron a cocinar mientras escuchaban el correr del sonido del agua, dando a entender que Atsumi ya se había metido en la ducha. Mientras Fudou picaba algunas verduras y cebollas, Haruna se encargo de colocar la mesa para que pudieran cenar los tres. Debía admitir que se le hacía muy grato que Fudou pasara tanto tiempo con ellas, le hacia muy bien a Atsumi. Quien iba a decirlo. Si hace trece años le hubieran dicho que estaría con esa situación teniendo una bonita amistad con Fudou Akio, seguramente habría tomado por loco a quien lo hubiera dicho.

DING DONG.

Los dos detuvieron de inmediato sus respectivas tareas al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, se miraron mutuamente parpadeantes.

-¿Esperas visita?-preguntó Fudou.

-No-respondió Haruna para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta. La abrió con cautela para ver quien se encontraba al otro lado. Llevándose una buena sorpresa-¡Onii-chan!

Haruna abrió de golpe la puerta encarando a su hermano, que se encontraba con aspecto sereno.

-Buenas noches-saludó Kidou.

-Buenas noches-le devolvió ella el saludo-¿Quieres algo?

-Si ¿está Fudou?-preguntó con un toque amargo en su voz. Le costaba hacerse a la idea la estrecha relación que había entre ese chico y su hermana.

-Pues…si, estábamos preparando la cena-ella bajo un poco la cabeza-¿te quieres quedar con nosotros a cenar, Onii-chan?

Kidou se sintió ruborizado ante aquella invitación. Él solo había ido porque quería hablar con Fudou pero…la invitación de su hermana era algo que le había cogido desprevenido. Pero se sintió halagado, sería a primera vez en muchos años que pudieran hablar con algo de calma. Aunque no fuera en la intimidad, y esté Fudou presente.

-Muchas gracias…-sonrió Kidou entrando en la casa cuando Haruna se hizo a un lado-Y Haruna…respecto a la forma que te hablado antes…

-Déjalo…-le detuvo Haruna-No sé que planeas con los chicos, pero solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Gracias…-volvió a agradecer entrando en el salón viendo como Fudou estaba cocinando-…¿Qué hace en la cocina?

-¿Hace falta responder a una pregunta tan idiota como esa?-preguntó Fudou volviendo a su tarea de picar las verduras.

-Haruna…-gruñó Kidou mirando a su hermana-¿Que significa esto?

-Solo lo he invitado a cenar con nosotras-sonrió ella.

-¡Eso no es normal!

-Para ella si, llevo los últimos trece años cenando en su casa MUY A MENUDO-río Fudou sin dejar de picar las verduras.

-Fudou…-gruñó Kidou.

-Bueno, Onii-chan tu ponte cómodo, la cena estará en breve-sonrió Haruna guiándole a la mesa.

-Otro plato mas…otro mas que fregar-suspiro el oji-verde.

-¿Y Atsumi?-preguntó Kidou después de sentarse.

-Uy…pues…en la ducha-respondió ella parpadeando.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?-preguntó Fudou asomando la cabeza.

-Pues…-Haruna consultó el reloj-Una hora…

La joven se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, llamando a la puerta.

-¿Atsu-chan?-llamó dando golpes en la madera. No hubo respuesta-Atsu-chan ¿estás bien?-de nuevo reinó el silencio-Voy a entrar-avisó la joven madre abriendo la puerta. Como vivían ellas dos solas, nunca se cerraba la puerta con seguro cuando una se duchaba. Para sorpresa de Haruna encontró a su hija sentada en la ducha, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el agua caliente cayendo sobre ella. Y ella profundamente dormida.-¡ATSU-CHAN!

-¿Haruna?-preguntó Kidou al escucharla haciendo el amago de levantarse.

-¡Atsu-chan! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Cómo puedes haberte quedado dormida con el agua cayendo encima de ti?-gritó Haruna, siendo escuchada en el salón. Kidou y Fudou dejaron salir una gota en la nuca.-¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡No seas cabezona!

-¡Cabezona tu!-respondió Atsumi medio lela-¡No tengo hambre! ¡Estaba soñando que ganaba el Holy Road y le estaba restregando la copa al Seitei-baka! ¡¿PARA QUE ME DESPIERTAS?

-Vamos, tenemos visita para cenar.

-¿Akio-san? ¡Si casi vive aquí! ¡Él ya no es una visita es un inquilino a tiempo parcial!

Kidou se quedó mirando al mencionado de mala manera.

-Uy, que se me quema el sofrito-se excusó el de ojos verdes volviendo a la cocina con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, las dos salieron al salón mientras Atsumi terminaba de peinarse el cabello. En ese momento es cuando se percató de la presencia de Kidou y dejó que la toalla callera de su cabeza hasta sus hombros.

-¿Tengo que preguntar?-ironizó señalando a Kidou y mirando a su madre.

-Es una visita inesperada-sonrió Haruna.

-Y tanto…-murmuró por lo bajo- _No me basta con verle en el instituto encima le damos de cenar gratis_-pensó ella.

-Atsu-chan, por favor, compórtate. Es importante-le susurró al oído.

-No te preocupes, mamá-aseguró ella con una mirada desganada-Soy la primera que no le interesa tener rencores con el entrenador, bastante se ha ensañado hoy conmigo.

Al cabo de un rato se sentaron todos a la mesa, Haruna y Kidou quedaron juntos mientras que Fudou y Atsumi delante de ellos. Kidou notaba que cada cierto rato Atsumi le mata con la mirada y con una ligera tentación de lanzarle el tenedor.

-Bueno ¿de que querías hablarme?-preguntó Fudou.

-Me pediste que querías saber contra que equipos va enfrentarse el Raimon ¿recuerdas?

-¿En serio le pediste eso a Kidou-kantoku?-preguntó Atsumi llevándose un trozo de verdura a la boca.

-¿Sabes cual será el siguiente equipo rival?

-Si…-hubo un silencio mientras Kidou tomaba un sorbo de su bebida-El siguiente rival del instituto Raimon es el instituto Alpino, dirigido por Fubuki Shirou-kantoku.

Al escuchar ese nombre Atsumi se atragantó con la comida que estaba masticando. Se golpeo el pecho varias veces mientras su cara se tornaba morada, hasta que al final Fudou le pasó un vaso de agua, que tomó casi de un solo trago.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Fudou dándole palmaditas a la espalda.

Cuando Atsumi alzó la mirada, Kidou pudo jurar que de no ser por las gafas se habría quedado ciego ante lo brillante que era.

-¡¿CONTRA MI PADRE?-exclamó Atsumi emocionada.-¡¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Mi primer partido será contra el equipo de mi padre? ¡¿Y él estará ahí?

-Eso he dicho…

-…TENGO QUE IRME-gritó Atsumi saltando de la mesa cogiendo un balón de fútbol por el camino y luego poniéndose las zapatillas.

-¡Atsu-chan! ¡¿A donde vas?-exclamó Haruna.

-¡¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tengo que irme a entrenar! ¡Mi padre va a estar ahí!-explicó saliendo de la casa.

-¡OTONASHI ATSUMI QUIETA AHÍ!-ordenó Haruna corriendo tras ella-

-¡Soy Fubuki Atsuya!-rio ella bajando las escaleras.

-¡Que estás para el arrastre! ¡Te vas a quedar dormida por el camino!-gritó Haruna.

-Si…yo también tengo muchas ganas de ver a Fubuki-sonrió de manera macabra Kidou-Tenemos mucho que contarnos…

-…Fubuki es hombre muerto…-murmuró Fudou comiendo un trozo de carne.

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**The Mist:**____La Niebla._

_**Shin Illusion Ball:**_ _Súper Espejismo de Balón._

_**Haunter´s Net**__: Red Cazadora._

_**Trick or Treat**__: Truco o Trato –frase típica empleada en la noche de Halloween-_

_**Harouīn No Akumu**__: Pesadilla de Noche de Brujas._

_**Burning Catch**__: Captura Ardiente._

_**Fence Of Gaia**__: Defensa de Gaia._


	5. Las cosas claras

_He aquí el nuevo capitulo. Si lo se, tardé un montón en subirlo, pero como os había advertido a veces tengo faltas de inspiración a largo plazo a si que ruego que seas comprensivos conmigo, la espera siempre vale la pena al final. A ver, este capitulo está ambientado en el capitulo 25 de Inazuma Eleven Go y una corrección. Sé que en el capitulo anterior puse al instituto de Fubuki como el instituto Alpino pero aquí esta modificado con su nombre japonés, Hakuren. Lo siento, en el anterior capi no sabía cual era su nombre en japonés y estaba con tanto sueño que se me olvidó modificarlo al terminarlo. Prefiero poner los nombres en japonés que en español, no me cuadra que los personajes japoneses tengan nombres europeos. _

_Y para los fans de "The Demons in my Dreams" de Rydag, ella también esta con falta de inspiración así que tened un poco de paciencia con ella. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo y algún que otro empujón. _

_Bueno, eso, siento la espera y espero que os guste el capitulo, después del cap vendrás las traducciones japonés al español por si acaso. _

**CÁP 5-LAS COSAS CLARAS.**

-¡MALDITA SEA!

El tranquilo silencio de la mañana de un martes cualquiera fue roto por el estridente y desesperado grito de una muchacha de apariencia varonil que salía a toda prisa de su habitación y comenzaba a engullir su desayuno a toda prisa bajo la mirada de su maestro que se encontraba tranquilamente frente a ella tomando su café matutino.

-Tu madre te va a matar…-comentó el de los ojos verdes dando un sorbo a ese líquido con cafeína mientras miraba con cara de circunstancia a la chica que estaba devorando su desayuno-Hace poco que has comenzado a ir a clase y ya estas retrasándote…y además con tu madre siendo tu propia profesora.

-Oh, déjame en paz, Akio-san-gruñó ella con la boca a punto de reventar para luego llevarse el tazón de leche a la boca y beber su contenido todo lo rápido que podía.-¿Por qué no me habéis despertado antes?-fue preguntando mientras terminaba su desayuno y llevaba los trastos sucios al lava-platos y luego corría a su habitación a sacar su uniforme y su cartera escolar.

-Lo hemos intentado pero cada vez que te decíamos algo refunfuñabas cosas raras, al final tu madre no quiso esperarte más y se marchó.-explicó Fudou siguiéndola con los ojos.

-¡ARG! ¡Me va a caer la bronca del siglo!-lloriqueó poniéndose el uniforme como podía mientras de despojaba de la ropa de su pijama.

Fudou, por instinto, apartó la mirada ruborizado. Mira que le había dicho veces que no hiciera eso, pero como estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su presencia no parecía importarle hacer ese tipo de escenas delante de él. Y menos aun cuando estaba llegando tarde. Pero…lo cierto es que Atsumi no iba a tardar nada en comenzar a notársele los cambios que para nada son propios de los chicos.

-Solo espero que sea después del Holy Road…-murmuró Fudou preocupado volviendo a mirar a su pupila, que había terminado de abrocharse la chaqueta del uniforme.

-¡Es muy tarde!-exclamó la chica tomando su maletín escolar y salir corriendo-¡Me largo!-anunció para salir de la puerta dejando a Fudou mirando la puerta por donde había salido con aire pensativo.

-¿Hasta cuando piensa Haruna mantener a Atsumi en la ignorancia? Kidou no va aguantar para siempre esta situación, no lo demuestra pero está claro que no soporta ser solo un "conocido" para ella y la niña. Se ve a la legua que las quiere abrazar a las dos lo antes posible-se habló así mismo Fudou, no era que le importase los sentimientos de Kidou pero si pensaba que Atsumi tenía todo el derecho a saber que tenía mas familia además de su madre. Aunque desgraciadamente se trate de Kidou, la familia es la familia. Pero estaba claro que Haruna le invadía el miedo con solo la idea de juntar a su hija con su hermano, los dos tienen un carácter fuerte pero Kidou era capaz de mantenerse sereno, mientras que Atsumi era dinamita pura completamente inestable con un alto riesgo de explosión.

De pronto la puerta se abrió suavemente y Atsumi asomó su cabecita por ella y se quedó mirando a su maestro con cara de circunstancia-Oye, Akio-san, no es por nada pero…¿Qué haces todavía aquí sin estar preparado? ¿No tendrías que irte ya al trabajo?

Un silencio sepulcral gobernó la habitación

-…¡MALDITA SEA!-soltó Fudou levantándose del sitio y corriendo hacia los lados.

-Akio-san ¿seguro que tu no eres mi padre?-preguntó Atsumi bastante divertida-En serio me veo reflejada en ti.

-¿Te estas riendo de mi?-preguntó el de ojos verdes frunciendo el ceño.

-Básicamente.

-Mira…¡No me calientes!-rugió el de ojos verdes corriendo hacia ella. Atsumi, viendo que su vida corría peligro salió disparada escaleras abajo mientras su maestro iba tras ella, ya vestido y listo.

-¡Socorro! ¡Me persigue un depravado!-gritó Atsumi con voz chillona mientras salía a la calle.

-¡Miente! ¡Soy su padre!

-¡No es verdad, mentiroso!

-¡Mira quien habla de mentiras!

Los paseantes no se perturbaron ante el escandalo montada por esos dos. Escenas como aquella eran tan habituales que ya formaba parte de la rutina de todos y algunos salían a la calle a la señal de sus voces retumbando por las calles. Los dos continuaron corriendo, en condiciones normales Fudou habría podido alcanzar con facilidad a Atsumi pero disfrutaba de momentos como aquellos. Aunque sonara como un viejales, extrañaba cuando Atsumi era una niña pequeña, que era más juguetona y mas abierta. Pero desde que tomó consciencia de la distancia con su padre, se había vuelto más seria y cerrada más como…su querido tío Kidou. Sobretodo desde que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja participar en el Holy Road y había tomado ese nombre…Fubuki Atsuya.

-_Me sentó como una patada-_pensó malhumorado el chico mirando la carrera de Atsumi-_Ojala no te hubieras metido en esto…no saldrás bien parada._

-¡Akio-san!-llamó ella volteando la cabeza sin dejar de correr despertando a Fudou de su ensimismamiento-¡Yo me voy por la derecha! ¡Te quiero!-avisa yendo por dicha dirección.

-¡Mira siempre hacia delante, niña! ¡Y procura no perderte esta vez, tienes peor sentido de la orientación que un halcón!-gruñó Fudou mientras iba por el otro lado

-¡Cierra el pico!-gruñó ella colorada asomando la cabeza por la esquina para luego volver a ir a la carrera.

-Y yo también te quiero a ti…-murmuró Fudou bajando la mirada sin dejar de correr.

El timbre sonó…veinte minutos antes de la llegada de Atsuya que corría como un loco hacia su clase dejando una nube de polvo a su paso por los pasillos desiertos, la cara de desesperación se le veía marcada en la cara, si no conseguía llegar a tiempo una gran tragedia recaería sobre él. Mientras Haruna realizaba su trabajo pasando lista por la asistencia de los alumnos. Repasó con la mirada a todos ellos, fijándose en que su hija no se encontraba entre ellos. Suspiró con pesadez sabiendo que significaba eso así que no hizo más que continuar con su trabajo en todas sus consecuencias.

-¿Feko?

-Presente

-¿Fogumo?

-Si.

-¿Fubuki?

Silencio.

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Fubuki?-preguntó con fingido interés.

Hikaru observó el asiento vacío que estaba a su lado preguntándose lo mismo ¿Se habría puesto enfermo después del intenso entrenamiento del otro día? A él le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía miles de agujas clavarse en varios músculos. No se extrañaría nada que…

-¡ESTOY LLEGANDO! ¡ESTOY LLEGANDO! ¡ESTOY LLEGANDO!-se escuchó gritando fuera del aula cada vez mas cerca. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver un Fubuki completamente sofocado-¡HE LLEGADO!-gritó alzando el puño en señal de victoria.

-No del todo.

Fubuki alzó lentamente la mirada al escuchar la voz de su maestra con ese toque siniestro mientras bajaba el puño con cuidado. Sintió como el mundo se le caía encima en cuanto la vio con esa mirada que a sus ojos era una promesa de sentencia de muerte.

-Fubuki, quédate fuera-ordenó Haruna impasible a la mirada aterrada del muchacho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si…!

-Nada de peros.

-Pero si solo he tardado…-consulta su reloj-Cinco…diez…quince…veinte…vale, me salgo fuera.

La siguiente escena fue de lo más cómica, al menos para Hikaru, que aunque lo sentía por su compañero le resultaba muy divertido verle fuera del aula cargando con dos cubos de agua, gimoteando débilmente y con cascaditas en los ojos lamentando su suerte y lanzando alguna que otra maldición.

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

_Fubuki Atsuya. Numero 29 de la lista de 1-A del instituto Raimon. Miembro del Club de Futbol. Centrocampista. En la primaria asistió a la escuela Kaminari Tei, en donde era capitán del equipo de fútbol_.

Parece que Haruna tenía razón. Por mucho que busque, en el mundo del fútbol no existe ninguna Otonashi Atsumi, ni siquiera buscando en los datos del Kaminari Tei, ahí solo aparece los datos de un Fubuki Atsuya. Todo había sido manipulado cuidadosamente.

Megane ha sabido muy bien como manejar el tema y supongo que Kudou-san se ha hecho cargo de presentarla en el Holy Road como nuevo centrocampista del instituto Raimon.

Aunque Haruna sea la que haya pedido los favores para meter a su hija en el instituto Raimon y en el Holy Road, esta claro que Atsumi está más que decidida a seguir adelante junto al equipo pasara lo que pasara. Es una chica muy rebelde, arrogante y bastante borde cuando se lo propone pero lo cierto es que dentro del club de fútbol obedece con los ojos cerrados, en ningún momento protestó ni se puso en contra de ninguno de mis ejercicios.

Sinceramente creía que iba a abandonar después de eso pero nada, ahí sigue y no tiene intención de dejarlo. Pero pensándolo bien, si Fudou se ha hecho cargo de ella desde pequeña debe de estar más que acostumbrada a hacer todo tipo de entrenamientos.

En cuanto a Haruna…parece que está bastante enfadada conmigo. No está muy de acuerdo con el sistema de entrenamiento, no solo por su hija sino también por todo el equipo.

_Haruna…_

Estaba bastante guapa cuando vino así de enfadada.

Espera…¡¿Yo he pensado eso?! Bueno, tranquilo, no pasa nada. No es raro que piense que es guapa ¿no? Es mi hermana pequeña, es normal que me parezca atractiva.

Será mejor que me concentré en el trabajo, dentro de nada tendré que anunciar al equipo cual será nuestro próximo contrincante. Pero la verdad, dudo que vayan a enterarse por mi, con la emoción que lleva Atsumi encima lo mas seguro es que lo esté gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Tecleo el ordenador buscando videos y datos respecto al equipo Hakuren, cualquier cosa nos va a venir bien. Fubuki es su entrenador y recordando como era jugando con el Raimon e Inazuma Japón no sería de extrañar que sus jugadores supieran alguna de sus técnicas de antaño.

_**Yukimura Hyouga**_, es el delantero estrella del instituto Hakuren. Ha llegado a conocerse como el delantero de hielo, igual que su entrenador. Y también al igual que Fubuki sabe hacer uso de la _Eternal Blizzard_…es una buena técnica, cuando Fubuki la usaba ponía contra las cuerdas a los jugadores del equipo contrario.

Si Fubuki se la enseñado está claro que iba a ser un tiro muy fuerte…por un momento la imagen de Haruna y Atsumi cruzan por mi cabeza. Ellas dos han tenido más relación con Fubuki en estos trece años que ninguno…

Pero no, no puede servir. Dudo que la relación sea más allá que unas cuantas llamadas de teléfono y unas visitas esporádicas por fechas especiales, no creo que sepan lo suficiente como para conocer su estilo de juego.

Volveré a entrar en los videos oficiales del Hakuren, tiene que haber puntos débiles.

Y respecto a Fubuki…creo que él y yo tendremos más que una simple charla de fútbol. Me siento muy cabreado con toda esta situación. Pero a la vez tengo sentimientos confusos. Una parte de mi quiere matar a Fubuki de la forma mas horrible y dolorosa posible por haber arruinado la juventud de Haruna y haber tenido que pasarme los últimos trece años buscándola como un loco. Pero por otra parte…me siento agradecido ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que hemos estado separados, me parece que el vinculo fraternal entre mi hermana y yo se ha hecho mas fuerte desde que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, además Atsumi a pesar de ser como es (que la culpa de eso la tiene Fudou) está claro que es una chica dulce…no hay mas que verla como se comporta con su madre y como es con Fudou. Pero lo disimula muy bien.

Un momento…¿Qué es esto?

_Entrenador del instituto Hakuren: Kumazaki._

¡¿Qué significa esto?! Pero si hace una semana que he visto que el entrenador del instituto Hakuren era Fubuki ¿Qué ha pasado?

En la página oficial anuncian algo.

_Queridos padres y alumnos del instituto Hakuren, lamentamos decir que el entrenador del club de fútbol, Fubuki Shirou, ha sido despedido por motivos del V Sector, por lo que a partir de la próxima semana el equipo será guiado por su nuevo entrenador Kumazaki. Gracias por su atención y contará con un nuevo capitán._

Fubuki ha sido despedido, al final la influencia del V Sector ha llegado hasta el instituto Hakuren…¿Y donde ha ido Fubuki? No hay nada sobre su paradero, ni siquiera si permanece en Hokkaido. Entonces…¿Dónde está?

**Fin del P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Mientras los miembros del club de fútbol fueron entrando en su sala de reuniones, cada uno había recibido un mensaje de parte de las gerentes con la noticia que ya sabían quien iba a ser el próximo contrincante del Raimon.

-No me ha bastado con las agujetas del entrenamiento de ayer del Doctor Muerte para que encima me castiguen cargando con dos cubos-se quejó Atsuya entrando en la sala frotándose los brazos doloridos junto a Hikaru y Sangoku.

-Bueno, terminaremos por acostumbrarnos, nosotros tampoco hemos hecho antes esto con Endou-kantoku.

-¿Endou Mamoru, el portero? ¿No ha sido siempre Kidou-kantoku el entrenador del Raimon?-preguntó Atsuya desconcertado.

-No, él era antes solo el segundo entrenador pero…Endou-kantoku renunció.-soltó Hikaru.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Endou Mamoru? ¿El capitán del viejo Raimon e Inazuma Japón? ¿Por qué iba a renunciar alguien como él?

Ni Hikaru ni Sangoku respondieron a eso, tampoco entendían la razón de la renuncia de su entrenador, todos ellos estaban tan confusos como su nuevo amigo. Fubuki miró a sus dos compañeros y viendo sus caras decidió dejar de indagar, ya hablaría con su madre o con Akio para saber que es lo que ha pasado. De repente sintió un leve tirón en su cabello, se giro sobresaltado a mirar y vio a Kariya examinando con extraña curiosidad el mechón rosa que tenía.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Kariya?-preguntó Fubuki con cara de mala uva.

-¿Es teñido?-aquella pregunta por parte de Kariya solo hizo que a Fubuki se le acentuara mas su expresión de enfado, tanto que varias venas se le sobresalieron de su cara.

-¡Es natural!-exclamó Fubuki haciendo que soltará el mechón-¿Por qué todos creen que es teñido? No es justo.

-¿Seguro? Mmmm la verdad es que me pregunto como estarías con el pelo completamente rosa, te acercarías más a ser una niña…parecerías mas uke de lo que ya eres.

-_Más me vale…-_pensó Fubuki con cara de palo-_…que Kariya no se entere nunca jamás que de pequeña tenía el pelo completamente rosa._

-¡Chicos, ya se decidió nuestro próximo adversario!-anunció Aoi de lo mas animada después de que todos tomaran asiento y recibieran el informe del contrincante-¡El equipo contra el cual jugaremos el segundo partido del campeonato del Holy Road es el instituto Hakuren!

-¿El instituto Hakuren?-preguntó Shindou mirando el papel que había en su mano.

-¡Es el famoso instituto que está en el distrito de Hokkaido!-dijo emocionado Tenma

-¿Tu la conoces, Tenma?-pregunta Shinsuke mirándole.

-¡Si! ¡Tanto su ataque como su defensa son de otro nivel!-sonrió entusiasmado-Parece que son buenos en todos.

-¿Y eso que dices es de hace cuanto?-preguntó Kariya con expresión de "eso es obvio"-Hoy en día muchos institutos respetados están bajo las ordenes del V Sector.

-Si, debe de es así-dijo Hamano sin apartar la mirada de su papel.

-No, tenemos una esperanza-sonrió Shindou tras terminar de leer-Aquí aparece el nombre del entrenador del instituto Hakuren…Fubuki Shirou.

-¡¿Fubuki?!-exclamó Kirino, para luego todos dirigir su mirada al compañero que tenía ese mismo apellido, que no se mostraba en absoluto sorprendido por aquella declaración.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Atsuya haciéndose el tonto con los brazos tras la nuca pero sin poder disimular la sonrisita que se le había formado en su cara.

-Fubuki, tu primer partido y va a ser…contra tu padre.

-Bueno en realidad no voy a jugar contra mi padre sino contra el equipo que él ha entrenado ¿a que soy un chico con suerte?-sonrió muy divertido por las expresiones de sus compañeros.

-¿Acaso ya sabias que íbamos a enfrentarnos con el Hakuren?-preguntó Sangoku.

-Bueno…no estaba seguro pero si que quería que pasara-sonrió Fubuki. La verdad es que estaba que se moría de ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que iba a medirse con el equipo que había entrenado su padre pero si daba rienda suelta a sus emociones dejaría una clara muestra de comportamiento femenino, aunque bien es cierto que gente como Matsukaze y Nishizono no tenían problema en dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Pero era mejor que se aguantara todo lo que pudiera, mientras tuviera la cabeza fría todo estaría bien. De todas formas si que quería tener una conversación con su padre, más que nada porque ella estaba convencida de que estaba en Italia, no la había avisado de que había vuelto a Japón y menos aun para hacerse cargo del instituto Hakuren.

-Parece ser que conoce a Kidou-kantoku y a Endou-kantoku-continuó hablando Shindou.

-Entonces puede que no tenga ninguna relación con el V Sector.-sonrió Sangoku.

-Por supuesto que no tiene ninguna relación con el V Sector-gruñó Fubuki por lo bajo fastidiado porque tan solo se les cruzara aquella idea por la mente.

-Vaya ¿eres un niño de papá?-sonrió burlonamente Kariya.

-¿Hago yo algún comentario respecto a los tuyos? Pues cállate-gruñó Fubuki. Kariya abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego apretar los dientes enfadado. Fubuki estaba pisando suelo minado. Kirino, viendo la gravedad que estaba tomando la situación, con todo el disimulo que pudo se interpuso entre el defensa y el centrocampista cortando el contacto visual entre ellos.

-Fubuki…-murmuró Kirino mirándole intensamente. Fubuki no apartó la mirada en ningún momento aunque él se estuviera interponiendo con su objetivo. Kirino sin embargo no apartó la mirada de esa expresión…le resultaba demasiado extraño. Algo no iba bien con ese muchacho.

-Quietos…los dos-ordenó Shindou seriamente haciendo que los dos jugadores apartaran la vista del otro como si la mera visión les quemara.-No debe haber disturbios entre compañeros ¿entendido?- Los dos bajaron la cabeza en señal de aceptación pero sin decir ni una palabra.

-Entonces…tal vez en el próximo partido podamos jugar a un futbol divertido ¿verdad?-retomó la conversación el chico de los remolinos a lo que todos, incluso los dos enfrentados de hace un momento, sacaran una sonrisa llena de esperanza que les recorría toda la cara.

-Si-respondió Shindou-Pero será un fuerte adversario.

-Fubuki, es tu padre ¿sabes que clase de juego usa?-preguntó Tenma emocionado girándose hacía él con la mirada llena de brillos. El del mechón rosa se quedó tieso en el sitio al escuchar esa pregunta y por un momento sudo frío.

-Pues…pues…-murmuró él-Usa técnicas que tienen que ver con el hielo.

-Eso se sobrentiende-dijo Kurama-No es famoso por nada.

-Ah pues…-todos están expectantes-la verdad es que…-algunas cabezas se acercan a mirarlo aun mas-…no tengo ni idea.-finalizo con una sonrisita y rascándose la nuca.

Caída estilo anime.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-dijo sorprendido Shinsuke.

-Si dijiste que sabias algunas de sus técnicas-dijo Tenma con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bueno si pero…etto…yo solo tengo videos de cuando jugaba en el Inazuma Japón pero ahora…pues…a raíz de eso las aprendí mirándolas.-el pobre hablaba atropelladamente no sabiendo donde meterse.

-¿Aprendiste las técnicas de tu padre mirándole por unos videos de hace años?-pregunta Kirino parpadeante.

-Si…

-Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que no vives con él-comentó Amagi ladeando la cabeza.

-_¡Danger! ¡Danger! ¡Todo el mundo ha cubierto!_-pensó el peli-azul apurado.

-Ahora ese no es el tema a discutir-intervino Tsurugi con su típico tono serio y frío.

-_¡Salvado!_-pensó Atsuya con estrellitas a su alrededor y lagrimitas mientras daba la espalda a los demás agradeciéndole mentalmente a Tsurugi su oportuna intervención.

-¡Chicos, tenemos que ir muy concentrados en obtener la victoria en este partido!-animo Shindou.

-¡Si!-exclamaron todos menos Tsurugi que seguía concentrado mirando su papel.

Los chicos salieron en al campo a entrenar en cuanto su nuevo entrenador se lo ordenó. Algunos temían que fuera a ser tan infernal como el del día anterior pero si querían ganar al equipo Hakuren debían aguantar todo lo que Kidou le echase, por muy absurdas que le resultasen. Por órdenes del entrenador, Hikaru y Fubuki se quedarían en el banquillo a observar el pequeño partido que se iba a realizar como entrenamiento.

-¡Chicos! ¡Muchos ánimos!-sonrió Hikaru alzando la mano.

-¿Se puede saber porque me tengo que quedar en el banquillo?-preguntó fastidiado Fubuki, que estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas en cruz y un balón de fútbol en el regazo.

-Somos los mas novatos, tenemos que observar primero como juegan los demás para aprender a coordinarnos con ellos-explicó Hikaru con una sonrisa mas nerviosa al ver el fastidió patente en su compañero.

-Vale, vale-gruñó él sin están en absoluto de acuerdo.

Haruna observó a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa. Su pequeña se estaba portando, antes la sola mención de su padre la hacía subirse por la pared y no poder estarse quieta pero ahora estaba siendo más discreta que de costumbre, esperaba que le durara, sobretodo cuando se encuentre cara a cara con él.

Kidou mientras tanto observó por un momento a su hermana y a su sobrina antes de volver a fijar la vista en el equipo.

-¡Kurama-sempai!-llamó Tenma pasando el balón. Kurama recibió el pase y corrió por el campo con la confianza reflejada en su cara hasta que tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando Amagi le cortó el paso con su gran e intimidante tamaño.

-¡No te dejaré chutar!-advirtió Amagi. Kurama dio un toque al balón y pasó por encima de la cabeza Amagi mientras él le rodeaba para volver a correr.

-¿Crees que voy a perder?-dijo Kurama dando un chut, pero con tan mala suerte que fue demasiado fuerte y se desvió de la portería pasando por encima de ella y yendo directamente a una persona que se encontraba al otro lado.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió la voz de Tenma a esa persona pero de pronto paro el chut fácilmente con el pecho y después de rebotar en el suelo lo tomó con su mano.

-Ha sido un excelente disparo, lleno de sentimiento-halagó aquella persona de cabello blanco grisáceo dirigiéndose a los chicos que se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Quien será ese hombre?-preguntó Aoi.

-Ha detenido el disparo de Kurama sin mover apenas un dedo-dijo Shindou.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Fubuki al verle.

-¡¿Papá?!-exclamó Tenma mirando a su compañero y luego mirando al hombre misterioso. Algunos le imitaron haciendo el momento un poco incomodo para Atsuya.

-Hola, Atsuya, veo que has podido ingresar en el Raimon, te felicito-sonrió Fubuki para luego mirar a Haruna que mostraba una sonrisa que daba a entender que estaba encantada de verle y se encontraba justo al lado de…Kidou, le miro de forma un poco preocupada. Ya sabia que Kidou se había convertido en el nuevo entrenador del Raimon y que estaba al tanto de toda la historia. Haruna le había jurado que no pasaba nada pero la verdad es que estaba preocupado porque según los e-mail que había recibido de Fudou de precaución peligro con riesgo de muerte y de Atsumi contándole lo "ogro" que era Kidou pues se hacia una idea de como estaba el terreno.

-Entonces…¡¿esta persona es Fubuki Shirou?!-preguntó sorprendida Aoi

-Estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Kidou mirándole seriamente pero con sinceridad pero nadie lo diría con esas gafas.-Estuve investigando que andabas sin rumbos después de que te despidieran como entrenador del Hakuren.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-¡¿Es eso cierto, papá?!-preguntó Atsuya no queriendo creérselo pero la sonrisa triste de su padre se lo dejaba bien claro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Kidou.

-El instituto Hakuren…-comenzó diciendo Fubuki como si le costara terminar la frase-El instituto Hakuren ha caído en manos del V Sector.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos.

Fubuki tomó asiento en el banquillo del equipo, a su lado estaba Haruna y su hija que trataba de no soltarle preguntar todo seguido, mejor dejaba que de eso se encargara su entrenador.

-Nosotros también ganábamos los partidos tratando de demostrar que el sistema del V Sector no es el correcto. Pero ellos estaban destruyendo el instituto Hakuren en secreto poco a poco.

-SEED…-murmuró Tsurugi.

-Cuando me quise dar cuenta, la mayoría de los jugadores ya estaban en manos del V Sector. Así que el instituto Hakuren que se oponía al Seitei fue destruido. Pero…todavía hay jugadores que no pertenecen al V Sector-se levanta del asiento mirando a todos los jugadores-Quiero que de alguna forma salvar al instituto Hakuren con ayuda de esos jugadores. ¡Por favor, equipo Raimon!-exclama de repente-¡Quiero que liberen al instituto Hakuren de las manos del V Sector-pidió para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Papá…-murmuró Atsuya.

-Necesito vuestra fuerza-se enderezó apresuradamente-Esa fuerza que ha conseguido formar la revolución.-ante esa petición ninguno de los presentes se atrevieron a negarse.

-Lo haremos-aseguro Shindou.-Ganaremos el partido y liberaremos al instituto Hakuren.

-Chicos, muchas gracias…pero-sonrió agradecido pero luego volvió a bajar la cabeza-Pero…

-Parece que tienes algo mas que decir, Fubuki-preguntó Kidou. Escuchar la voz del de las rastas le recorrió un escalofrío, aunque su voz fuera serena y no notara malicia en ella, tenía el temor de que en cualquier momento se le fuera a echar a la yugular.

-Será difícil para el actual Raimon vencer al Hakuren. A tal punto de no vencer la Zettai Shounheki.

-¿Zettai Shounheki?-murmuró Tenma.

-Vayamos dentro y os lo explicare de forma más grafica-dijo Fubuki, todos se levantaron del sitio y fueron de camino a la sala de reuniones. Atsuya se quedó por un momento mirando a su padre antes de que de pronto fuera interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

-Fubuki ¿todo bien?-preguntó Hikaru.

-¿Eh? Si…todo bien.-aseguró para luego ir junto a Hikaru al interior del club.

-Fubuki-kun…-llamó Haruna.

-Haruna-chan, te veo bien-sonrió Fubuki-¿Puedes acercarte a mi? No sé si Kidou esta enfadado o no.

-Quiere tener una charla contigo pero no te preocupes, ya le he pedido que sea civilizado.

-No sé si eso debería tranquilizarme.

-Oye, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué estabas en el instituto Hakuren? No he recibido noticias de ello, Atsu-chan y yo estábamos convencidas que seguías en Italia ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Sinceramente…llegué hace seis meses-confesó Fubuki.

-¡¿Seis meses?!-exclamó Haruna escandalizada-¡¿Porque no nos has dicho nada?!

-Lo siento…

-Sabes lo mucho que te necesita tu hija ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? ¿O por lo menos a ella?

-Lo siento…me llamaron pidiéndome ayuda, por aquel entonces el Hakuren estaba ya en el punto de mira del V Sector y…lo siento pero no pude negarme.

-¡¿Y eso es excusa?!-preguntó.

-Lo siento…pero si me ponía en contacto con vosotras el V Sector también iría a por vosotras.

-Haruna-dijo de pronto la voz de Kidou tomando del brazo a su hermana y poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos mientras miraba seriamente.

-Kidou…

-Fubuki…te agradecería que te mantuvieras a una distancia prudente de mi hermana si no te importa.

Lo había pedido con educación pero tanto Fubuki como Haruna notaron la amenaza detrás de aquellas palabras, era la forma que tenía Kidou de decir de forma sutil "Si te acercas a Haruna estas muerto".

-C-Claro, sin problemas, Kidou-sonrió nerviosamente Fubuki retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Y después de que los chicos se vayan quiero hablar contigo así que quédate después ¿entendido?

No sabía porque pero Fubuki sentía temor por su vida.

-De acuerdo…

Kidou empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la sala de reuniones arrastrando a Haruna con él, que iba protestado. No era que no se fiase de Fubuki pero si que sentía un rencor hacia el por todo ese asunto. No podía evitar culparlo, odiarlo en parte, pero por petición de Haruna prometió no matarlo y tener una charla mínimamente civilizada con él. Lo estaba deseando. A ver que es lo que le cuenta Fubuki Shirou.

Una vez dentro, Kidou y Fubuki recrearon una simulación para mostrar la formación de la famosa técnica.

-En la Zettai Shounheki los jugadores se juntan en el centro. La fuerza de la defensa consiste en la táctica Hissatsu-explicó Fubuki-Lo he visto por televisión pero no creo que vuestro Ultimate Thunder funcione contra ellos.

La expresión de preocupación no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

-Entonces ¿Cómo les hacemos frente?-preguntó Hayami.

-Para vencer la Zettai Shounheki, necesitaremos una táctica Hissatsu más poderosa.

-Aquí hay una forma-habló Kidou acercándose a la pantalla y señalando los puntos-La Zettai Shounheki, los jugadores se reúnen. Los lados son necesarios. Por eso es posible atacar desde derecha a izquierda.

Fubuki asintió.

-¡Para vencer la Zettai Shounheki, esa es la táctica Hissatsu!-sonrió Haruna esperanzada.

-Pero…-murmuró Kidou.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tenma.

-La Zettai Shounheki es muy rápida, se necesitan a dos jugadores que avancen.-dijo Fubuki volviendo a mirar el esquema.

-Eso significa que es la clave-comentó Kidou.

-Rápidos en velocidad-habló Shindou.

-Esos son Tsurugi y Tenma ¿verdad?-preguntó Kurama con los brazos en cruz.-Son los más rápidos y tienen Avatar.

-¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo-dijo Hayami con una sonrisa.

-P-Pero…-intervino Hikaru.

-¿Que?

-¿Fubuki no puede ser de ayuda? Él también es muy rápido y sabéis que...

-Es un novato-cortó Kurama para luego mirar de mala manera al mencionado-No está preparado, todavía no ha aprendido a coordinarse con los demás y no tiene Avatar. No es decisión mía pero creo que es mejor que no juegue este partido.

-Pero…-quiso protestar Hikaru.

-Déjalo Kageyama. Haré lo que el entrenador crea conveniente-dijo Atsuya con los brazos a la nuca pero notándose a la legua que estaba molesto por lo dicho por Kurama. En realidad se moría de ganas de jugar ese partido para limpiar el buen nombre de su padre, pero si Kidou le decía que no debía jugar entonces no tendría más opción que tragarse el orgullo y obedecerle. Desde luego en nada se había pillado enemigos, por un lado Kariya que no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de él y por otro Kurama, que parecía hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evitar que se mezclase mucho tiempo con el resto del equipo.

-Pero Kurama ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?-preguntó Hamano.

-Seré el cebo-sonrió Kurama-Al concentrarse en la defensa será mas fácil atacar para ellos-señala a Tenma y a Tsurugi.

-Kurama-sempai…-dijo Tenma conmovido con la confianza que su sempai depositaba en él.

-No te equivoques, es solo para ganar-dijo Kurama cortante a lo que Tenma solo respondió con una risita.

Al cabo de un rato todos salieron al campo de prácticas del instituto Raimon, con todos ocupando sus posiciones a excepción de Kageyama y Fubuki que por orden de Kidou se quedaron en el banquillo a observar los movimientos de los demás.

-Mira algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto-dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa con los brazos tras la nuca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Hikaru mirándole.

-Que de no haber aparecido mi padre tendríamos que haber seguido con el plan de entrenamientos raros y suicidas de Kidou-kanto…¡AY!-exclamó el chico dándose con la cara en el suelo al sentir como Haruna le había dado un inesperado golpe en la cabeza.-Ostia terrible… -murmuró sin despegar la cara del suelo.

-Ten más respeto-advirtió Haruna.

-Otonashi-sensei…da usted mucho miedo-murmuró Hikaru mirando como a su compañero le crecía un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de tenis en la cabeza.

-¡Para vencer la Zettai Shounheki, vamos a completar la táctica Hissatsu como sea!-dijo Kidou en voz alta.

-¡Si!-exclamaron todos.

-Bien, preparado-dijo Kurumada flexionando las rodillas poniéndose en posición.

-¡Adelante!-dijo Amagi.

-Vamos-dijo Tsurugi.

-S-Si-respondió nervioso Tenma.

Tsurugi tomó el control del balón mientras que Tenma corría hacia el otro lado poniéndose en posición para la técnica. Kirino y Shindou avanzaron rápidamente a marcar a Tsurugi.

-¡Pararlos!-ordenó Shindou.

-Si-exclamó Kirino.

Tsurugi se vio obligado a detener su carrera al verse marcado por Shindou, Kirino y Nanasuke. Al verse sin posibilidades de quitárselos de encima, dio un toque al balón pasándolo por uno de los huecos que dejaban libre. El balón rodó directamente hasta Tenma, que lo atrapó en el aire y echó a correr hacia delante.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-advirtió Hamano corriendo hacia a él.

-¡Te voy a quitar el balón, Tenma!-advirtió Shinsuke.

Hamano y Shinsuke rodearon y acosaron al centrocampista haciéndole inclinarse hacia un lado, Temna como pudo mantuvo el control del balón.

-O-Oye…-empezó diciendo Atsuya.

-Se está yendo para el…-siguió diciendo Hikaru.

A Haruna tampoco se le pasó por alto el detalle apreciado por los dos chicos, así que llevo el silbato a su boca y sopló. El ruido del silbato hizo eco en los oídos de Hikaru que perdió el equilibrio al asustarse y cayó al suelo arrastrando consigo a Atsuya.

-¡Otonashi-sensei! ¡Avise antes! ¡Seria un detalle!-protestó Atsuya sobándose la cabeza ganándose un nuevo chichón.

-¡Muy mal!-dijo Haruna dirigiéndose a Tenma, Hamano y Shinsuke-¡Os habéis salido de la línea!

Los tres jugadores miraron hacia el suelo a la vez, viendo que efectivamente estaban pasando la línea que limita el campo. Los chicos se alejaron hacia sus posiciones tras ese descuido.

-Kidou-kantoku-dijo Haruna mirándole-¿Crees que esto va a funcionar?

Kidou no contestó a la pregunta de su hermana. Se quedó mirando a sus jugadores, lo estaban dando todo pero…hay algo que faltaba. Algo imprescindible.

Mantuvieron aquella practica por varias horas hasta que el sol, todos estaban completamente agotados. A Tenma y a Tsurugi les pesaban mucho las piernas y los demás apenas conseguían llenar de aire sus pulmones. Finalmente varios terminaron tumbados en el suelo tratando de calmar sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy-anunció Kidou con los brazos cruzados, a lo que Amagi y Hayami dieron un suspiro de alivio antes de volver a respirar entrecortadamente.

Kidou echó una mirada a Fubuki y él, captando el mensaje, se levantó del sitio y se marchó al interior de la sala de reuniones del equipo. Kidou quería hablar con él y no podía evadir sus preguntas. Él tenía todo el derecho a conocer todo lo que le había pasado a su hermana.

-Fubuki Atsuya-llamó Kidou, el aludido se levantó de un salto de su lugar y miró la espalda de su entrenador-A partir de mañana seguirás el plan de entrenamientos que tenías al principio.

La cara que puso Atsuya fue todo un poema, tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta hasta abajo del todo.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó el oji-rojo completamente pálido-¡¿Yo solo?!

-No debes perder tu capacidad, así que seguirás mi plan de entrenamientos raros y suicidas-dijo Kidou para ponerse en marcha hacia la sala de reuniones.

-¡¿ME HABÍA OÍDO?!-exclamó Atsuya con cascadas de lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, viendo que el mundo se le caía encima.

-Pobre Fubuki…-se compadecía Hikaru.

-Ese no sale vivo de aquí-comentó Kariya sonriendo divertido.

Mientras Atsuya gimoteaba en el suelo lamentando su suerte y Sangoku y Kirino dándole palmaditas en la espalda en señal de ánimo, Haruna se quedó mirando como su hermano se alejaba hacia la sala de reuniones. Le había dado su palabra de que iba a ser paciente y civilizado con Fubuki pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada al respecto. Puede que no lo dijera pero su hermano había cambiado todos estos años, si bien aun conservaba esa serenidad y esa mente fría en situaciones complicadas, pero también llevaba dentro de él mucho rencor. Rencor que llevaba mucho tiempo acumulando y guardando dentro de si hasta pudrirse, y sabía que él sentía la necesidad de liberarse y con ella no podía hacerlo.

Su hermano necesitaba que alguien pagara por todo lo que había pasado. Trece años de dolor tenían que salir por algún lado.

Y Fubuki era el blanco perfecto.

Mientras los dos antiguos jugadores del Raimon entraron en la sala de reuniones y de ahí a su despacho. Kidou le pidió a Fubuki que se sentase y él ocupó un asiento frente suya. Por un rato los dos quedaron en completo silencio, Kidou miraba fijamente a Fubuki mientras que éste trataba de no bajar la suya. En otras circunstancias no habría tenido problemas en mantenerle la mirada pero…dado lo que había pasado.

-Fubuki-dijo Kidou con voz profunda.

-¿Si?-respondió el delantero de hielo algo nervioso.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

-Eh, eh…no sé por donde empezar.

-Si…si lo sabes.

Kidou dio a ver una pequeña sonrisa que Fubuki interpretó como una sentencia de muerte.

-¿Por qué ella?-preguntó apretando los puños-¿Por qué de todas las chicas precisamente tenías que fijarte en mi hermana?

-Pues…Kidou, fue hace mucho y…

-No me lo trago-dijo con voz llena de rencor-¿Acaso te has despreocupado de ella después de pisar suelo italiano? ¿Acaso estos trece años has podido dormir tranquilo sabiendo que habías dejado embarazada a una chica y la habías dejado con toda la carga?

-Kidou eso no es…

-¡Me da igual que le estés pasado una pensión desde entonces!-gruñó Kidou-Tendrías que haber estado a su lado, en el embarazo…cuando dio a luz…cuando cuidaba a Atsumi.

-Lo sé pero…

-Y ni siquiera me dijiste nada a mi…-volvió a gruñir-Si tu no querías o no podías hacerte cargo de ellas tendrías que haberla convencido de que hablara conmigo. Yo podría haberlas sacado adelante a las dos, Haruna se habría ahorrado muchos problemas y Atsumi tendría una estabilidad familiar.

Ante eso Fubuki bajo la mirada. Ahí no podía decir nada, Kidou tenía toda la razón. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que a pesar de sentirse decepcionado con Haruna, nunca la dejaría a ella y a la niña a su suerte. De todas las personas, Kidou sería el primero en abrir su puerta, proporcionarle vivienda, estudios y un lugar para su hija. Es cierto, Haruna habría tenido mucha mejor vida si hubiera contado con Kidou y su hija habría tenido un padre que siempre iba a estar a su lado...no como él, que solo aparecía en contadas ocasiones.

-Lo siento, Kidou…tienes toda la razón en todo eso pero…

-¡¿Pero que?!

-Sabes que me enteré muy tarde de que Haruna iba a tener a Atsumi…

-Eso no excusa…

-Lo único que podía hacer era ir a Italia y ganar suficiente dinero para ella y la niña, por lo menos hasta que Haruna terminará sus estudios y encontrara un empleo.

-¿Y así no tener que seguir pasándole dinero?

-¡No! ¡Aun lo hago! ¡Soy el padre y hasta que Atsumi no alcance la mayoría de edad tengo la responsabilidad de mantenerla!

-Ya…-murmuró como si no se lo creyera del todo-No me has respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿Cual?

-¿Por qué precisamente ella? Y no solo quiero que me respondas a eso ¿Por qué no hablaste con ella para que viniera a mí?

Fubuki suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Yo no quise enamorarme de ella Kidou pero pasó.-Éramos muy jóvenes, y el estar tanto tiempo juntos pues…terminamos gustándonos.-Kidou entrecerró los ojos molestó ante eso-Nuestra relación fue discreta y…duró como…un año y medio…

-¡¿AÑO Y MEDIO?!-rugió el estratega haciendo el amago de levantarse a lanzarse a la yugular de su antiguo compañero del Inazuma Japón.

-Kidou, calma-dijo Fubuki tratando de calmar al estratega.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Habéis estado mintiéndome por un año y medio! ¡Os habéis burlado de mí!

-¡Nadie ha querido eso! ¡Como te he dicho, éramos jóvenes y nos emocionaba mantener nuestra relación en secreto!

-No me parece una buena excusa-musitó Kidou-Creo que eráis lo suficientemente mayores para saber en clase de riesgo estabais asumiendo.

-Lo sé, de verdad-ahora era Fubuki el que miraba seriamente a Kidou-Pero, escúchame, Kidou. Lo que hicimos Haruna y yo fue un error, eso lo admito, nos comportamos de manera estúpida pensando que no iba a pasar nada. Pero por nada del mundo me arrepiento de la existencia de Atsumi.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no la metas-espetó Kidou-No intentes adornar la situación recalcando que tu hija te importa. Eso lo sé de sobra. Pero ella está completamente desestabilizada, te ve muy pocas veces y necesita un padre que esté a su lado.

-Lo sé y yo…

-Fudou se ha hecho cargo de ese papel sin tener nada que ver en el asunto-espetó Kidou-Y precisamente él ¡Fudou! Se ha hecho cargo de las dos cuando no tenía porque. Él ha asumido una responsabilidad que tenías que haber asumido tú.

-Fudou no se hizo cargo de ellas…solo las va a echar un vistazo de vez en cuando…-pobre excusa.

-¿De vez en cuando? ¿Tan poco informado estás? Fudou se pasa más tiempo en casa de mi hermana que en la suya propia ¿Quién crees que ha estado al lado de Haruna, ayudándola y apoyándola? ¿Quién crees que le ha enseñado a jugar al fútbol a tu hija? ¡Fudou Akio! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él hubiera aceptado semejante situación? Y no lo digo por la persona que es ahora sino por la que fue, cuando se encontró con Haruna y Atsumi todavía era el arrogante y fastidioso Fudou Akio que a todos nos sacaba de quicio y que pasaba de todo y de todos. Y ahora me entero que durante trece años es el que ha estado velando por mi hermana y por mi sobrina ¡¿Y DONDE ESTABAS TU?!

-Kidou ¡Lo siento!

-Con sentirlo no basta, no me dijiste absolutamente nada y Haruna podría haber estado apoyándose en mí y no contando con terceras personas.

-¡Haruna era la que iba a tener a Atsumi!-gritó Fubuki para que Kidou lo escuchara y le dejara terminar-Yo quise renunciar a la selección italiana, quise quedarme con ella y trabajar para poder sacarlas adelante. Pero Haruna no me lo permitió. En la selección ganaba mucho más, lo suficiente como para pagar todos los gastos de nuestra hija era mejor eso a quedarme con ella y ver como a la niña le iba a faltar muchas cosas. Además…siendo Haruna la que estaba embarazada y la que iba a dar a luz, las condiciones las ponía ella.

-No me vengas ahora a echarle la culpa a mi hermana-gruñó Kidou.

-No estoy echándole la culpa de nada, de verdad. Pero si ella no quería contarte nada, yo no podía obligarla por mucho que insistiera ¿O que quieras que hiciera? ¿Secuestrarla y plantarla en la puerta de tu casa?

-Al menos habría sido una opción.

-No bromees, Kidou-espetó el albino-Aunque sea el padre de Atsumi mis obligaciones van dirigidas a ella únicamente. Haruna me importa pero lo que no puedo hacer es obligarla a hacer algo contra su voluntad. Si ella no ha querido acudir a ti en todo este tiempo ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-exclamó Kidou.

-¡Es suficiente!-dijo una voz entrando en la sala.

-Haruna-murmuró Kidou.

-Onii-chan, te pedí una conversación civilizada…Fubuki-kun no está aquí para tragar con tu ira. Si quieres pagarlo con alguien, hazlo conmigo.

-Haruna…yo…-murmuró Kidou sin saber que decirle, totalmente desconcertado. No la había perdonado todavía pero se veía completamente incapaz de cargar contra ella. Era su hermanita, y no podía ni quería discutir con ella como lo había estado haciendo con Fubuki.

-Será mejor que me marche-dijo Fubuki yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Fubuki!-exclamó Kidou queriendo detenerlo.

-No sigas dándole vueltas al asunto, Kidou-dijo el albino-Ya lo sabes todo, mi versión, la de Haruna e incluso la de Fudou. Haruna y yo hemos aceptado que cometimos un error y hemos asumido las consecuencias de nuestros actos. No vale la pena ponerse a discutir por algo que ya no se puede borrar.-y sin más que decir salió de la sala dejando a los dos hermanos a solas.

-Kuso…-bufó Kidou fastidiado para luego mirar a su hermana-No tenias porque haberte metido.

-Si que tenía-contradijo ella-Fubuki tiene razón todo esto ya ha pasado y tu ya tienes las explicaciones que querías. No se puede hacer nada más, Onii-chan.

-Pero…¿Por qué?-preguntó Kidou, aquella pregunta seguía invadiéndole, ella le había contestado cuando hablaron pero sentía que era por algo más.-¿Por qué no viniste a mi? Por mucho que tus padres te pusieron contra la pared…¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Haruna hizo una reverencia a su hermana y fue a la salida. Kidou se quedó mirando como se marchaba, esperando una respuesta. Tal y como había pensado el de las rastas, su hermana se detuvo al abrir la puerta y le miró.

-Porque no podía estar siempre dependiendo de mi hermano mayor-y sin más salió de la sala dejando a Kidou solo.

Al cabo de un par de horas, el instituto quedó completamente vacío, la única excepción era un albino que se encontraba en el centro del campo de prácticas acompañado de un balón de fútbol y la oscuridad de la noche. Después de esa tensa discusión con Kidou, el delantero se quedó en el campo para poder pensar y aclarar sus ideas. No le gustaba nada que ahora hubiera tensión entre Kidou y él…bastante tenía con la preocupación que sentía por el Hakuren.

Un rostro de un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello morado cruzó por la mente del albino.

Corrió hacia él balón y dio un fuerte chut haciendo que entrara en la portería. El balón cayó al suelo y rodó hacia uno de los palos chocando suavemente con este y deteniéndose.

-_Yukimura…_-pensó Fubuki perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Su pupilo favorito, al que le había enseñado la técnica de su hermano, estaba realmente preocupado por él. No sabía si estaba bien o si el V Sector se había atrevido a hacerle algo, Yukimura era uno de los pocos jugadores que quedaban en el Hakuren dispuestos a luchar por su fútbol. Pero no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que podía haberle hecho algo malo…

De pronto otro balón de fútbol fue hacia su dirección a gran velocidad. Fubuki reaccionó a tiempo y rechazó el golpe con otro chut. El balón regreso por donde había salido y la persona que lo había lanzado, lo atrapó con sus manos al ver que iba por encima de su cabeza. Fubuki observó a aquella persona, con su largo cabello azul balanceándose con el viento, su rojiza mirada, normalmente cínica y arrogante, mostraba ahora una muy suave, casi con ternura.

-Atsumi…-murmuró Fubuki, a lo que su hija ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Aunque estemos a solas, prefiero que en la calle me llames Atsuya, papá, ya sabes por si hay alguien escuchándonos-replicó ella riendo suavemente mientras bajaba al campo de practicas.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? No deberías de estar aquí a estas horas-dijo con un tono de regañó pero sin mala intención en él.

-No importa que sea tarde, estoy con mi padre ¿no?-sonrió ella.

Fubuki miró a su hija con algo de lastima, la pobre no sabia lo dura que iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, ahora que se había encontrado con su tío, aunque ella desconozca su relación sanguínea con él. Kidou no iba a dejar las cosas así e iba a estar mas pendiente de Haruna que nunca, y por lo que podía ver Atsumi no simpatizaba con él.

-Papá-llamó ella con una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo podía dedicar a su padre-¿Puedo jugar contigo? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Fubuki parpadeó sorprendido. Creía que iba a preguntarle otra cosa. Pero sonrió gustoso que su hija le pidiera jugar al futbol juntos. Es cierto que apenas podían pasar tiempo juntos, así que los pocos que tenían eran mejor llenarlos de todo el amor que pudiera.

-Bueno, habrá que ver si has mejorado desde la ultima vez-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa con toda la intención de provocarla.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Sigue subestimándome y será el peor error de tu vida-sonrió competitivamente la del pelo azul alejándose unos pasos para poder chutar desde la línea.

Pero a pesar de los aires que se daba, Atsumi encontraba muchas dificultades en quitarle el balón a su padre. Por muchas barridas que le hiciera, o por muchos remates que hiciera no había forma de marcarle tampoco un mísero gol. Y Fubuki la conocía bien, sabia que aquellas jugarretas la fastidiaban mucho, nunca tuvo buen perder, demasiando tiempo ganando partidos y ahora que es cuando se va a encontrar dificultades va a ser cuando conozca la impotencia de no saber que hacer.

-¿Estas cansada, Atsumi?-respiró un poco el joven padre viendo que su hija estaba apoyándose en sus rodillas-Podemos parar a descansar un rato.

-¡He dicho que me digas Atsuya!-exclamó ella molesta por no poder si quiera acercarse a quitarle el balón—Y no…no tenemos que descansar…-respiro agitada-Yo…yo…seré la única persona que derrote a Fubuki Shirou ¡Y hasta entonces nadie debe derrotarte! ¡Que te quede bien claro!-gruñó ella volviendo a la línea para volver a chutar.

-Esta chica…-sonrió él divertido

-Así que estabas aquí-dijo una voz detrás del Fubuki. El albino abrió sus ojos ante esa conocida voz y se giro a encarar a su dueño que salía de las sombras.-Te estaba buscando, Fubuki-koichi*

-¿Y ese…?-murmuró Atsuya mirando al intruso y colocándose al lado de su padre.

-Shirosaki-dijo Fubuki al ver al actual capitán del equipo Hakuren, mandado por el V Sector-Atsuya…no te separes de mi-ordenó Fubuki sin dejar de mirar a esa persona.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Shirosaki rió

-He venido a saludarte antes del partido-dijo él con una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada al muchacho que estaba tras el albino-¿Ese es tu famoso hijo?-Fubuki miró a Atsuya un momento antes de ocultarlo detrás de él-Las fuentes no mentían cuando decían que el hijo de Fubuki Shirou-koichi se había convertido en el nuevo centrocampista del Raimon ¿Sabes que eso es casi una traición para el Hakuren?

-No te metas con él…-advirtió Fubuki frunciendo el ceño.

Shirosaki volvió a reír para luego chasquear los dedos dando la señal a otra persona que lo acompañaba.

Al verlo Fubuki no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

El chico que acompañaba a Shirosaki…era Yukimura.

Con una mirada de lo más fría.

-Te presento al delantero de hielo que jugará contra el Raimon en el partido, Yukimura Hyouga-presentó Shirosaki mientras el presentado se colocaba a su lado.-Ahora es un SEED y es un excelente delantero.-Fubuki no pudo apartar la mirada de la expresión fría de su pupilo.

-¿Un SEED?-preguntó Atsuya frunciendo el ceño pero su mirada pasó a ser una de sorpresa al ver como su padre se dirigía hacia ese muchacho corriendo-¿Papá?

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Fubuki cuando estuvo frente a frente con Yukimura que no había cambiado su expresión-¡No puedes estar en el V Sector!-volvió a decir alzando las manos para tocarle los hombros.

-No me toques-espetó el chico de pelo morado dando un manotazo al gesto de Fubuki.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Atsuya pero sin moverse del sitio.

-¡Has traicionado al instituto Hakuren! ¡Me has traicionado a mi!-dijo Yukimura con mucho odio y rencor en cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Te equivocas, Yukimura, yo…!-intentó decir Fubuki volviendo a dirigir su mano hacia él.

-¡No me hables!-ordenó Yukimura rechazando de nuevo su gesto.-¡Ahora eres mi enemigo!

-Bien dicho, Yukimura-dijo Shirozaki pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven delantero y luego acercarse al oído es éste.-El V Sector nunca te traicionará.

-¡Mentiroso!-exclamó Atsuya desde su posición haciendo que los otros lo miraran-¡El V Sector ya nos ha traicionado a todos los que amamos el fútbol!

-¡Atsuya no digas nada!-ordenó Fubuki.

-¡Ya nadie es feliz jugando al fútbol! ¡Nadie puede disfrutarlo! ¡¿Por qué algo que amamos tanto tiene que estar tan limitado?!

-¡Atsuya!

Shirozaki miró al impertinente muchacho sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa mientras que Yukimura lo miraba como su no fuera más que un mero insecto que debería ser aplastado. De pronto a Shirozaki se le pasó una idea, a sus ojos, muy divertida.

-Yukimura…¿no te gustaría vengarte de Fubuki Shirou?-preguntó con malicia haciendo que Yukimura le mirase interesado-Pues…haz pedazos a su hijo en el partido.

-¡¿Que?!-exclamó Fubuki al escucharle.

-Dale donde más le duele, haz que su hijo quede devastado. El dolor de su hijo será tanto que lo sentirá él también-sentenció haciendo que a Yukimura le saliera una sonrisa y mirara con superioridad al muchacho de cabellos largos y azulados, Atsuya mantuvo la mirada pero no podía negar que aquella gélida mirada le había puesto los pelos de punta. Después Yukimura emprendió el camino para salir de allí, ver la cara del que alguna vez admiró le estaba revolviendo las tripas

-Entonces, nos veremos en el partido-se despidió Shirozaki yéndose tras el delantero.

Y en cuanto a Fubuki, aquella actitud y aquella forma de querer hacerle daño a través de su hija lo estaba hiriendo de verdad. Nunca pensó que Yukimura pudiera aceptar propuestas tan sucias como esas. Pero…él no es así, Yukimura siempre ha sido un chico amable y atento con todo el mundo. El V Sector le tenía completamente manipulado. Usaba los sentimientos de frustración de Yukimura para usarlos en su contra de la manera más ruin.

-Yukimura…-murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Al día siguiente los chicos continuaron practicando la técnica para superar la Zettai Shounheki, todo parecía indicar que ya la dominaban porque habían conseguido marcar un gol en los entrenamientos.

Tsurugi sonrió satisfecho ante el resultado y dio un suspiro.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-exclamó Tenma corriendo por la derecha hacia Tsurugi con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo.

-¡Increíble, Tsurugi, Tenma!-exclamó Shinsuke corriendo por la derecha también con los brazos extendidos hacia Tsurugi con las mismas intenciones que Tenma.

Tsurugi miró hacia los dos lados y lo único que hizo fue caminar tranquilo e indiferente hacia delante haciendo que los otros dos se abrazaran entre ellos celebrando el acontecimiento.

-¡Hemos terminado la táctica Hissatsu!-dijo emocionado Shinsuke a lo que Tenma respondió asintiendo igual de emocionado.

-Justo a tiempo…-sonrió Kidou.

-Si…-sonrió Haruna también pero luego se fijo en la cara larga que tenía Fubuki que no parecía haber prestado atención a la táctica que podía liberar al instituto Hakuren-Fubuki-kun ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó haciendo que Kidon lo mirara también.

-No…no es nada.-dijo Fubuki tratando de sonreir.

-¡Kariya que me dejes en paz!-gritó una voz. Los tres adultos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron a Atsuya, que había estado corriendo durante todo el entrenamiento arrastrando una rueda que estaba sujetada con una cuerda en su cintura. Pero en algún momento a Kariya le había parecido divertido sentarse encima del neumático y dejar que Atsuya lo arrastrara.-Me estas haciendo perder ritmo.

-¿Que dices?-sonrió Kariya de forma malvada-Si te estoy ayudando, así tendrás mas resistencia en las piernas.

-Lo que tendré será un buen tirón como no te quites ¿tu no tienes que entrenar o que?-preguntó fastidiado el peli-azul.

-Si pero prefiero velar por un compañero novato-sonrió Kariya.

-Ka-ri-ya-pronunció una voz que de pronto atrapó la oreja del de ojos ámbar y lo obligó a levantarse del neumático y dejar que Atsuya siguiera corriendo en paz.-Déjale ya en paz.

-¡Arigato Kirino-sempai!-agradeció el de ojos rojos, ya más alejado pues no detenía su carrera.

-¿Tu para que te metes?-protestó Kariya frotándose la oreja.

-Es que te metes mucho con él.

-Eso no es tu problema-gruñó molesto el otro fastidiado de que le haya cortado la diversión.

-¡Kariya!-llamó Kidou desde su posición haciendo que el nombrado diera un salto del susto. La voz de su nuevo entrenador se había convertido en una señal de horror y pavor que todos habían aprendido a temer y a respetar.

-¿Si, kantoku?-dijo Kariya tragando saliva y temiéndose lo peor.

-Como veo que te gusta estar cerca de Fubuki, te permitiré que hagas el mismo ejercicio que él.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamó el de ojos ámbar.

-Y como Fubuki ya ha dado 57 vueltas de las 100 que le he pedido tu harás otras 100, espero que antes de que anochezca.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamó mas fuerte el pobre chico viendo su sentencia de muerte. Kirino volvió a su entrenamiento disimuladamente y riéndose de la suerte de Kariya.

Y finalmente llegó el día del partido. Todos estaban dirigiéndose al estadio donde se celebraría el encuentro entre el instituto Raimon y el instituto Hakuren. Fubuki seguía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos con respecto al encuentro que tuvo el otro día con el nuevo capitán del equipo Hakuren y sobretodo con Yukimura.

-Está terminada ¿verdad? La táctica Hissatsu-preguntó Aoi a Tenma y a Shinsuke tan emocionada como los demás.

-Si-asintió Tenma-¡No tengo ningún miedo a la Zettai Shounheki!

-Y es mi primer partido…-sonrió Atsuya quien estaba sentado detrás de Hikaru-¡Quiero jugar ya!-se impacientó.

-No te emociones, lo mas probable es que no vayas a jugar-le cortó Kurama desde su asiento con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados haciendo que Atsuya lo mirara de mala manera.

-Tu…-murmuró Atsuya.

-P-Pero eso no lo sabemos seguro-intervino Hikaru para evitar que Atsuya se lanzara a la yugular de Kurama.

-Eres muy duro con él, Kurama-sonrió Nishiki con los brazos tras la nuca.

-Por cierto-dijo Shinsuke ajeno a la tensión que se había creado-¿Cómo se llamará la táctica Hissatsu?

-Ahora que lo dices…-murmuró Tenma-¡Kariya!-El mencionado frunció el ceño sabiendo que es lo que querían de él.-¿Se te ocurre algún nombre?

-¿Otra vez yo?-preguntó Kariya mirando a Tenma quien asintió con la cabeza.-Ah…mmm…pues…Estáis los dos corriendo y os pasáis el balón ¿Qué os parece Run Run Runing?

Hubo un silencio general haciendo que se escuchase las bocinas de los coches.

Y las carcajadas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Que mal gusto tienes!-dijeron Tenma, Shinsuke y Hikaru a la vez riéndose como locos.

-¿Run, Run, Runing?-se río Tenma sosteniéndose el estomago.

-¡Es muy gracioso!-dijo entrecortadamente Hikaru mientras reía moviendo las piernas.

-No, no, no, definitivamente no-dijo Aoi riéndose igual que los chicos y las otras gerentes.

Kariya se sonrojo sumamente avergonzado pero mas vergüenza sintió cuando vio que del respaldo de Hikaru había una cabeza azulada que lo miraba con cara de circunstancia y una sonrisa burlona.

-Imaginación al poder-dijo Atsuya aguantando la risa-Te has lucido, tío.

-¡Callate!-ordenó él para luego volver a dirigirse a Tenma y los otros-¿Y cual creéis que es mejor?

Hikaru se puso un dedo en la frente para concentrarse.

-En cada lado…¿Qué os parece Doble Wind*?-propuso Hikaru convencido de que su idea era fantástica.

Los demás lo analizaron antes de sonreír, encantados con la propuesta.

-¡Eso es!-dijo Tenma señalando a Hikaru-¡Así es como se llamará!

-Veo que hay alguien que si sabe usar la imaginación, no como otros-comentó Atsuya mirando de soslayo a Kariya.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles, uke de pacotilla!-gruñó Kariya completamente fastidiado para luego volver a concentrar su atención en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana.

-Kariya no me trates así-dijo con voz extraña Atsuya cerca del oído de Kariya-Por que puedo demostrarte que si quiero puedo ser un buen seme.

Kariya sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo entero y del susto se quedó pegado a la ventana mirando con horror al muchacho de mirada roja. Las nuevas risas no tardaron en hacerse presentes y esta vez se les había unido Kirino y Shindou, incluso Kurama había dejado salir una sonrisa, no pudieron resistirse ante la broma del peli-azul.

-Has picado-rió Atsuya igual que los demás.

-Eso ha sido muy gracioso, Fubuki-se rio Hikaru.

-¡Serás…!-gruñó Kariya sonrojado.

-El novato te tiene completamente dominado-sonrió Kurama a Kariya.

-Chicos que no estamos de excursión-dijo Haruna tratando de poner orden, aunque no podía negar que la broma de su hija también le había causado mucha gracia.

Kidou se quedó mirando a Fubuki…cuya mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto del cielo.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_Y aquí el cap, uff, me ha costado la vida hacerlo. Si os ha gustado dejadme un review por favor que siempre motiva para escribir *sonrisa encantadora* En el próximo capitulo el Raimon se enfrentará al Hakuren, ambientado también en el capitulo 26 de Inazuma Eleven Go._

_**-Zettai**__**Shounheki: **__Barrera Absoluta._

_-__**Koichi: **__Su significado es el mismo que el de kantoku, es decir "entrenador", parece que esa es la forma de nombrar al entrenador en Hokkaido._

_-__**Doble Wind: **__Doble Viento._


	6. Raimon vs Hakuren

_Debo admitir que no quería subir este capitulo, en el anterior solo he recibido 3 review y sinceramente me dio un bajón, lloré y todo, me comia la cabeza con que ya no interesaba o que no hacia las cosas bien y casi lo dejo al ver que…solo tres… T-T pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con ese capitulo nuevo. Debo advertir que apenas hay momentos Kidou y Haruna, describe mas el partido del Raimon contra el Hakuren igual que en los capítulos 26 y 27 de Inazuma Eleven Go pero después de este partido habrá mas Kidou x Haruna, lo prometo. Los review siempre motivan a escribiiiir si no se deja de currar, porque los review son como sueldo de un escritooor –voz zombie. Y después de hacer la parida hala disfrutad del capitulo._

**CÁP 6-REVOLUCIÓN EN EL HIELO: RAIMON VS HAKUREN**

El tren fue haciendo su trayecto hasta el estadio sin complicaciones por el momento. Los que iban en su interior estaban separados en dos grupos frente a un cristal, todos ellos sentados, algunos con los brazos en cruz, otros con los puños sobre las rodillas y otros con las manos tras la nuca, pero en ningún momento se perdía el contacto visual los unos con los otros. Haruna, que se encontraba al lado de su hermano, inclino levemente su cuerpo hacia delante para mirar con discreción al padre y, en este caso, al hijo que se encontraba en la otra punta del vagón. Los dos tenían la mirada fija hacia delante, para ser mas concreto Fubuki tenía su mirada clavada en los ojos del que fue su pupilo predilecto, Yukimura tampoco apartaba la mirada del que fue su maestro, solo que él lo miraba muy serio y rencoroso. Sin embargo, Atsuya, que aunque al igual que su padre tenía la mirada fija al frente no estaba mirando nada en concreto, solo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando sin ver.

-Atsu-chan…-murmuró Haruna sabiendo que eran esos pensamientos que le rondaban a su hija. Sabia lo que le pasaba pero no podía intervenir, era algo que tenía que lidiar ella sola, solo esperaba que no afectase en el partido, aunque no lo dijera Fubuki contaba con ella para hacer que Yukimura abriera los ojos ya que él no iba a estar en el campo para poder hacerlo.

Kidou miró a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo y luego, con la misma discreción miró al jugador de pelo azulado que estaba con la mirada perdida al frente. Comprendió inmediatamente la preocupación de Haruna por lo que solo la tomó de la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

-¿Onii-chan?-preguntó Haruna extrañada por esa acción impropia de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-contestó el estratega en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de delante suya.

-_¿Cómo de fuerte será la táctica Zettai Shounheki?_-pensó Tenma ansioso mientras recordaba que en la reunión del otro día Fubuki-san les dijo que su mejor técnica, Ultimate Thunder no iba a funcionar contra ellos. Aunque ahora contaban con la Doble Wind no podía evitar preguntar con que clase de técnica les saldría además de esa. Porque no se creía en absoluto que pusieran todas sus esperanzas en una sola.-_Podemos conseguirlo…_

Yukimura bajo levemente la cabeza mirando despectivamente al que fue su maestro, Fubuki no varió su mirar, todavía estaba preocupado por lo que había ocurrida el día anterior. Como había rechazado de aquella manera su gesto, como lo había acusado de abandonarlo a él y al Hakuren y como ahora lo consideraba su enemigo. A tal extremo de querer hacerle daño a través de su hija.

-_Yukimura, el enemigo no soy yo_-pensó Fubuki tratando que el mensaje llegara a su pupilo a través de su mirada.

Al cabo de una media hora llegaron a su destino, en tren se detuvo suavemente y abrió sus puertas a cada lado de los vagones, dejando salir a los dos equipos que se encontraban en su interior.

Los dos equipos se dirigieron a la puerta que daba el estadio al lado del otro, al lado de Yukimura estaba Atsuya que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Asustado, Fubuki?-preguntó Yukimura mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Que mas quisieras, Yukimura-sonrió socarronamente el centrocampista oscuro.

-Por lo que veo, tú y yo nos parecemos mas de lo que se ve a simple vista-sonrió el delantero del Hakuren.

-No me compares contigo, yo no he traicionado mi futbol.

-No…pero él también te ha abandonado a ti ¿no?-dijo cabeceando hacia atrás señalando a su padre.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Atsuya y, herido en su orgullo, levantó la mirada hacia su contrincante dispuesto a contestarle pero una mano la tomó por el hombro deteniéndole. Miró hacia atrás encontrándose con su entrenador.

-Kantoku…-murmuró.

-No le sigas el juego-ordenó Kidou, Atsuya miró a Yukimura muerto de frustración pero optó por obedecer a Kidou y volver a poner su mirada hacia el frente, como los demás.

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron dejando pasar un viento gélido que heló las pieles de los del equipo Raimon, pero que al parecer los del Hakuren parecían completamente indiferentes a la baja temperatura.

-¡Que frío!-se quejó Akane encogida de hombros.

-¿Será que se equivocaron con la temperatura del aire acondicionado?-preguntó Aoi abrazándose a si misma al igual que Midori.

-Es imposible que un aire acondicionado llegue a esta temperatura-dijo Midori casi apretando los dientes.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Tenma al ver lo que había al otro lado de la puerta-¡¿Qué lugar es este?!

Hikaru y Shinsuke, que estaban detrás de él, se asomaron para mirar. Un estadio…completamente cubierto de hielo, las paredes, el techo el mismo suelo. Era como estar metidos dentro de un gran iglú.

-¡¿Qué rayos colorados es este sitio?!-preguntó Kariya mirando también la zona desconcertado.

-Todo está congelado…-digo Amagi mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Es este el campo en donde jugaremos?-preguntó Shindou serio a lo que el capitán del equipo rival sonrió complacido.

_¡Muy bien! ¡El partido de hoy entre las secundarias Raimon y Hakuren tendrá lugar en el Estadio Snowland!_-anunció el comentarista dando la orden de que encendieran los focos para iluminar el campo de juego.

Los organizadores permitieron diez minutos a los jugadores de los dos equipos para poder calentar en el campo antes de jugar el partido. Los del Raimon, completamente confusos, ante aquel extraño campo de juego decidieron comenzar a calentar y familiarizarse con el entorno.

-¡Vamos, Hikaru!-dijo Tenma alzando la mano. Despues de haber recibido la respuesta de su compañero dio una patada al balón pero de lo resbaladizo que estaba el suelo cayó de espalda haciendo un fuerte ruido. Hikaru fue a recoger el balón, pero tuvo muchas dificultades en hacer esta sencilla acción, no solo porque también se estaba resbalando sino porque cuando logró su objetivo se deslizó de una manera que lo alejó un poco del balón.

Tenma se quedó mirando al suelo e hizo algo de presión en sus pies y viendo que el suelo resbalaba con mucha facilidad.

-Es muy resbaladizo…-murmuró Tenma.

-¡Ahí te va el balón, Hamano-kun!-advirtió Hayami viendo como a su amigo le temblaban las piernas tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Vale!-contestó Hamano, pero Hayami no lograba encontrar el punto para chutar, de una posición y otra no lograba mantener el equilibrio. Cuando finalmente consiguió dar el chut salió desviado, por suerte Hamano consiguió atraparlo con el pie. Desgraciadamente eso hizo que su equilibrio fuera más inestable y el suelo ya se encargó de ayudar a la gravedad a hacer su trabajo.-Eso me ha dolido…

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Hayami desde su posición.

-¿Cómo quieren que juguemos al fútbol en las condiciones de un campo así?-preguntó Hamano.

-Porque parece que los hay que si saben manejarse perfectamente en este campo-dijo Atsuya detrás de Hamano, el pescador y el de las coletitas lo miraron sin entender a lo que se refería pero cuando vieron que su mirada estaba fija hacia delante miraron en su misma dirección.

Parpadearon sorprendidos al ver que los jugadores del Hakuren no tenían ningún problema en deslizarse por el hielo sin dejar de tener un absoluto control sobre el balón.

-¡Yukimura!-dijo uno pasando el balón al delantero.

-¡Si!-contestó él recibiéndolo y corriendo hacia delante. Chutó con fuerza y el portero y capitán de su equipo lo detuvo con una sonrisa.

-Increíble-murmuró Hamano sorprendido.

-Parece que están acostumbrados a jugar en un campo resbaladizo-dijo Kirino.

-Viniendo de Hokkaido no es de extrañar ¿no crees?-preguntó Atsuya.

-Si…era de esperarse de un equipo que viene del norte del país.-dijo Shindou con una mano en la cadera.

-Je, en este campo de fútbol el Hakuren podrá jugar al 120%-sonrió el entrenador del equipo de hielo.

-Onii-chan…-dijo Haruna mirando a su hermano.

-Será un juego difícil…-sentenció Kidou para luego mirar a su hermana y asentir.

-¡Chicos!-llamó Haruna. Los jugadores dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron hacia el banquillo poniéndose delante de su actual entrenador.

-Voy a nombrar a los jugadores que entraran en el campo-anunció Kidou a lo que todos tragaron saliva.-Delanteros: Tsurugi Kyosuke y Kurama Norihito.

-¡Si!-contesto Kurama mientras que Tsurugi solo determinó su mirada decidido a ganar.

-Defensas: Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, Nishizono Shinsuke y Amagi Daichi.

-¡Si!-exclamaron los defensas seleccionados.

-Centrocampistas: Hamano Kaiji, Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma y Nishiki Ryouma.

-¡Si!-exclamaron todos ellos.

-Y portero: Sangoku Taichi, con esto ya podéis ir a ocupar puestos.

-_¿Cómo…?_-pensó Atsuya levantando la mirada sorprendida creyendo haber oído mal. O mejor dicho lo que no había oído. No le había nombrado entre los centrocampistas…eso quiere decir…¿Qué no iba a poder jugar?

-Pero…Onii-chan…

-Haruna, hazte cargo del equipamiento de los jugadores, cuento contigo-dijo Kidou.

-¡Un momento!-exclamó Atsuya alzando la voz. Todos los del Raimon voltearon a verle, el oji-rojo estaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo pero por el temblor de sus hombros parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse pero enseguida alzó su cabeza para mirar cara a cara a su entrenador.-¡¿Por qué no me ha escogido para participar en el partido?!

-No es el momento de que juegues-dijo sin mas Kidou haciendo enfadar al muchacho.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? Ya sabias que la probabilidad de que no pudieras jugar este partido era muy alta-dijo Kariya con una sonrisa.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Kariya-gruñó el centrocampista sin dejar de mirar a su entrenador con el rencor reflejado en su cara.

-Atsuya…-dijo Fubuki viendo la cara iracunda de su hija.

-Si no estas conforme con mi decisión eres libre de marcharte-dijo Kidou seriamente. Atsuya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era un o te conformar o te vas. Miró con mucho odio a aquel que era su entrenador pero no iba a darle el gusto de verle retirarse y menos en su primer partido. Optó por bajar la cabeza en señal de que no iba a decir nada más.

-Tenías la cabeza mas fría cuando estabas en el Kaminari Tei…-murmuró Kidou haciendo que Atsuya volviera a levantar la cabeza y su mirada se llenara aun más de odio.

-Maldito seas…-gruñó por lo bajo el centrocampista oscuro.

-Atsuya-llamó Fubuki indicándole que se sentara a su lado, quizá pueda de ese modo tranquilizarse. El del mechón rosa obedeció y se sentó al lado de su padre con la furia reflejada en cara.

De nuevo ahí estaba, aquella mirada enloquecida e iracunda, presa de un deseo oscuro. Kidou podía verlo perfectamente. Atsuya no iba a poder jugar como debería, no como hace habitualmente, y hasta que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba no podía dejar que fuera al campo.

Los jugadores se reunieron en el centro del campo formando una fila, cada equipo frente a otro. Yukimura observó en el banquillo del Raimon viendo como Fubuki Atsuya se había quedado allí, al lado de su padre. Sonrió tomándolo como una clara muestra de miedo al Hakuren.

-La trayectoria del Raimon en el Holy Road termina aquí-dijo Shirozake con los brazos cruzados.

-Acabaré con ellos-dijo Yukimura, puede que no fuera a conseguir su duelo con el hijo de su antiguo mentor pero podría desquitarse con el equipo entero. No iba a ser lo mismo pero de esa forma le demostraría a Fubuki-sempai que gracias al V Sector el Hakuren se había convertido en un poderoso equipo.

-¿Crees que vamos a dejar que nos derrotéis?-dijo Shindou-Vamos a jugar hasta el final.

-_Vamos a traer de vuelta el verdadero fútbol, no podemos perder de ninguna manera_-pensó Tenma convencido.

_¡Muy bien! ¡En breves momentos dará comienzo el partido!_-dijo el comentarista-_El instituto Raimon, dirigido por el entrenador Kidou; contra el instituto Hakuren, dirigido por el entrenador Kumazaki ¿Qué nos deparara al publico este partico en un campo de hielo puro?_

Atsuya apretó los puños contra su pantalón, estaba que se moría de la rabia. Había estado esperando ansiosamente este partido, creía que iba a ser su debut en el Holy Road y ahora estaba seguro que Yukimura le había tachado de cobarde, sabia que le faltaba coordinación con los demás pero podía ser útil en otras cosas ¿Por qué el idiota de las gafas que era su entrenador le había negado jugar? ¡No era ningún estúpido! ¡Sabia moldearse a los demás! Y estaba convencido que el Seitei los estaba observando en algún lugar…¡Y él en el maldito banquillo!

Mientras el hijo estaba perdido en su mundo de frustración, el padre estuvo con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia delante, concretamente a su pupilo.

-_Yukimura, entiéndelo_-pensó Fubuki-_El actual Hakuren está yendo por un camino equivocado. _

_-Le voy a demostrar el futbol en el que creo_-pensó Yukimura a modo de desafío.

El árbitro dio la señal de comienzo.

_¡El partido comienza con el puntapié del Raimon!_-anunció después de que Tsurugi pasara el balón a Kurama.

-No se puede correr bien…-dijo Kurama mas pendiente de mantener el equilibrio y controlar el balón que en vigilar al contrario. Fue a esquivar a uno de los jugadores del Hakuren pero su regate lo hizo deslizarse y perdió el balón que acabo en su contrincante.-¡Oh no!

_¡Kurama ha fallado regateando y le han robado el balón!_

Kurama chistó no queriendo dejar las cosas así, por lo que tomó impulso y usando el hielo del suelo hizo una barrida y el balón salió fuera del campo.

El jugador del Hakuren sacó desde la línea a uno de sus compañeros pero fue interceptado por Shindou.

-¡Ahí va, Nishiki!-exclamó chutando.

-¡Si!-contestó todo convencido el de la coleta de samurái pero para su mala suerte no calculó bien y resbaló haciendo que de nuevo el balón se saliera fuera de la línea.

-¿Se equivocaron en el pase?-preguntó Ichino.

-No, el tiempo de los pases es perfecto-contesto Aoyama-Pero el balón esta rodando mas rápido por el campo resbaladizo.

-Están fallando en lo básico y parece que no consiguen controlar los movimientos-dijo Kidou.

-Como siempre, los juegos del Holy Road son así-dijo Hayami.

Tenma consiguió tener el control del balón pero estaba tan desequilibrado como lo estaban sus compañeros. Estaba más pendiente en el equilibrio de sus piernas que en otra cosa.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo!-dijo el de los remolinos.

-¡No vas a conseguir nada corriendo de esa forma!-advirtió Yukimura yendo a por él.

-¡No dejaré que me quites el balón!-dijo convencido Tenma acelerando su carrera pero perdiendo el equilibrio en ese momento haciendo que el balón fuera hacia arriba. Yukimura vio su oportunidad y salto a por él.

-¡Es mío!-exclamó el delantero de hielo.

_¡Yukimura le ha robado el balón a Matsukaze! ¡Y se dirige hacia la defensa del Raimon!_

_-Es mucho mas rápido que antes_-observó Fubuki atento a sus movimientos.

Yukimura sonrió cuando vio acercarse a Nishiki, por lo que, como si de un vendaval de nieve se tratara hizo un regate pasando por su lado.

-¡No te voy a dejar pasar!-advirtió Kirino corriendo hacia él para luego echarse al suelo y hacerle un barrido.

_¡Oh! ¡Kirino ha defendido muy bien! ¡Ha salvado al Raimon del peligro!_-dijo el comentarista para luego el balón salir fuera del campo y el pitido del árbitro no se hizo esperar.

Yukimura apretó los dientes y de nuevo su mirada se cruzó con la de su antiguo mentor, aquella persona a la que tanto había admirado, el que le enseñó aquella técnica que le era tan preciada. Todavía recordaba cuando se quedó entrenando a su lado cuando los demás le habían dejado solo, según ellos por su forma tan brusca de jugar aunque fuera solo los entrenamientos.

De nuevo los del Hakuren sacaron desde la banda.

_-Yo creía que me había vuelto mas fuerte porque tú estabas conmigo_-pensaba el chico volviendo a echar a correr.

Fubuki-sempai era el único que se quedaba entrenado con él incluso habiendo una buena nevada…

-_Yo tenía la ilusión de que por fin había conseguido a alguien en quien podía confiar_-pensó Yukimura recibiendo el balón con el pecho y rechazando el intento de arrebato de Hamano, que se acercaba por detrás.

Fubuki-sempai…el que le enseñó la técnica de su difunto hermano como punto de partida para seguir adelante.

Yukimura gruñó y antes de que el balón volviera a salirse fuera, lo chuto hacia uno de sus compañeros.

-_Y a pesar de todo…me abandonaste_-

-_No es eso-_dijo mentalmente Fubuki apretando su mandíbula-_no es eso Yukimura._

Y por primera vez en todo el juego, Atsuya levantó la mirada hacia su padre.

-Oye, papá-llamó Atsuya cerrando los ojos.

-¿Si?

-Él es alguien importante para ti ¿no?-preguntó el peli-azul mirando a Yukimura.

Fubuki se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta.

-Pues…si, bastante-respondió con una leve sonrisa pero en seguida la borró de su rostro al ver que Atsuya bajó su mirada al suelo, haciendo que su pelo impidiera ver sus ojos.

-Él dice que lo has traicionado…¿es eso cierto?

-Atsuya ¿Tu crees que yo haría algo así?-preguntó Fubuki desconcertado de que su hija pensase que él era capaz de hacer una cosa así.

-Eso me gustaría saber…porque parece que todos los que te importan terminas dejándoles atrás-sentenció Atsuya dejando a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos dé la impresión.

-Atsuya…

Kidou miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a centrarse en el partido.

Haruna miró a su hija entendiendo perfectamente que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Se sentía igual que Yukimura, saber que su padre volvió de Italia para ir al Hakuren…pero más concretamente por ese chico, le hacia sentirse abandonada y pasada a un segundo plano, ella adoraba a su padre, era su ídolo y su razón de jugar al fútbol, y saber que su vuelta a Japón había sido causado por otra persona y no ella le hacia sentirse como que no era parte importante su vida.

-Estate atento-dijo Kidou en voz alta, Atsuya levantó la mirada-Mira hacia delante y no te apresures o te caerás.

-¿Qué?-parpadeó el centrocampista confuso.

-¿_Tu también lo has visto, Kidou?_-pensó Fubuki para luego mirar a su hija-_Atsumi, date cuenta. El fútbol que pretendes jugar en este partido no es el fútbol del Raimon…ni el tuyo propio tampoco._

El partido continúo su curso pero el Raimon parecía estar en total desventaja, porque todavía no habían conseguido dominar el campo de hielo.

_¡El Raimon está jugando con todas sus fuerzas pero al parecer están teniendo problemas en el campo de hielo!_

-Este campo es muy difícil-comentó Kidou en voz baja.

-A este paso, el Raimon va a…-murmuró Haruna sin terminar la frase.

Tenma corrió hacia Yukimura que estaba en posesión del balón pero de nuevo, el centrocampista resbaló y Yukimura le pasó por encima. Tenma, lejos de darse por vencido se levantó del suelo y fue tras el delantero de hielo.

-¡No te voy a dejar continuar!-gritó Tenma para conseguir quitarle el balón a Yukimura.

-¿Eh?-murmuró Atsuya al ver salir hielo de las zapatillas de Tenma.

_¡Matsukaze persiguió al delantero estrella del Hakuren e impidió el ataque!_

-¡Eso ha sido increíble, Tenma!-halagó Hikaru impresionado por aquella entrada.

-Pero ¿que ha sido eso…?-murmuro el centrocampista oscuro.

-¡Capitán!-llamó Tenma pasándole el balón pero desequilibrándose en el proceso y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Si!-respondió el capitán pero al verse marcado por un jugador del Hakuren tomó impulso en el suelo y saltó tomando el balón-¡No voy a entregar el balón!-dicho esto dio un cabezazo y le dio un pase a Tsurugi pero terminó perdiéndolo justo cuando tocó sus pies al desequilibrarse.

Y Yukimura se encargó de hacerse con él.

-¡Es demasiado fácil!

_¡Yukimura ha robado el balón! ¡Y va directo a la portería!_

-¡Rápido! ¡Volved todos!-ordenó Shindou.

-¡Demasiado tarde!-dijo Yukimura acelerando su velocidad y esquivando a Hamano que iba a marcarle.

_¡La defensa del Raimon ha reaccionado tarde! _

Con la misma maestría, esquivó a Amagi y una vez cerca de la portería procedía a realizar su supertécnica. Hizo unos movimientos con las piernas dejando salir unos halos de luz azul.

-¡_**Panther Blizzard**_!*-gritó el delantero de hielo.

De pronto aparecen los ojos rojos de una pantera, luego Yukimura en un fondo nevado con una aurora detrás, luego Yukimura da vueltas, golpea el balón y la pantera se va él proliferando unos rugidos.

-Eso es…-dijo Fubuki.

-¿Piensas que me voy a quedar aquí parado?-dijo Sangoku. Dio un salto hacia el cielo para hacer uso de su técnica defensiva pero…-¡¿Qué?!

De pronto el balón lo golpeo sin haber podido completar la técnica y entró dentro de la portería.

_¡Gol! ¡Yukimura ha marcado el primer gol a favor del instituto Hakuren gracias a su supertecnica!_

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Sangoku dando un golpe al suelo frustrado.

-¡Menuda velocidad!-dijo Kurumada desde el banquillo.

-Sangoku-sempai no ha tenido tiempo de completar su supertécnica-dijo Hikaru preocupado.

-Panther…Blizzard…-murmuró Atsuya tan sorprendido como los demás.

-Entonces parece que has conseguido crear una supertécnica propia-dijo Fubuki mirando a su pupilo.

-¡Esta es mi fuerza!-sonrió Yukimura para luego acordarse del día en que estaba entrenando junto a su maestro para sacar a la luz aquella técnica, le prometío que la perfeccionarían juntos pero…-_Después de ese día te fuiste del Hakuren. Me traicionaste-_pensó Yukimura en sus recuerdos._-No voy a perdonarte. Voy a acabar contigo y con el Raimon._

_¡Es otra oportunidad para el Hakuren!_-anunció cuando Yukimura volvía a estar en posesión del balón-_¡Yukimura va en dirección a marcar otro gol!_

-¡Kariya! ¡Vamos a detenerlo!-dijo Kirino corriendo.

-¡Si!-asintió el nombrado también echando a correr.

Yukimura se detuvo al ser marcado por Kirino.

_¡Kirino se ha interpuesto en el camino!_

-¡No voy a dejar que pases!-advirtió el pelo-rosa.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?-vaciló Yukimura con una sonrisa. Se desvió un poco de su caminó y cuando e hizo un gesto con los pies que hizo levantar hielo o agua de ellos. Y en nada pasó a Kirino.

_¡Yukimura ha dejado atrás a Kirino!_

-Otra vez…-dijo Atsuya recordando que había pasado lo mismo que Tenma.-Espera ¿y si…?

-¿Fubuki?-preguntó Hikaru al verle con la mirada fija, atento a las jugadas.

-_Eso es lo que quiero ver…_-pensó Kidou observando por el rabillo del ojo-_Olvídate de Yukimura, olvídate del Seitei y olvídate de tu padre…concéntrate solo en el partido que estas presenciando ahora._

De nuevo Yukimura volvió a hacer ese gesto con los pies y entonces entendió.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Atsuya en voz alta y entusiasmada haciendo que los que estaban sentados en el banquillo dieran un brinco del susto. De pronto se levantó de su sitio de un salto y llevó sus manos a la boca a modo de altavoz-¡Kariya, patina!

-¿Qué?-dijo Kariya al oírle mirándole como si estuviera borracho.

-¿Atsuya?-dijo Fubuki mirando extrañado la repentina reacción de su hija.

-Fubuki ¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Kurumada siendo ignorado por el del mechón rosa.

-_Fubuki ¿en que estás pensando?_-pensó Kirino tan desconcertado como Kariya. Por un momento vio como los ojos del centrocampista oscuro se iban hacia los pies de Yukimura y, por instinto, los miró él también. Lo que vio como se levantaba escarcha del suelo al poner el pie en una determinada posición. Kirino abrió los ojos-_Así que es eso…_-sonrió Kirino captando el truco.

-¡Kariya! ¡No pases de mí! ¡Hazme caso!-siguió gritando el centrocampista al ver que el defensa lo ignoraba y volvía a centrar su mirada hacia Yukimura.-¡Patina!

-¡Pero ¿de que me está hablando?!-decía Kariya aun con la mirada fija hacia delante pero escuchando los gritos de su compañero.

-¡Te digo que patines! ¡PATINA!-gritaba Atsuya haciendo exagerados movimientos y palpándose las dorsales de las zapatillas para hacerse entender.

Kariya no entendía que era lo que trataba de decirle el cabeza de hielo ¿Qué patinara? Corrió de nuevo hacia su contrincante que se dirigía también hacia él, entonces vio a Yukimura hacer ese gesto con los pies como si estuviera haciendo un derrape.

-_Pero eso es…_-pensó Kariya de pronto fue rechazado por Yukimura y trató de frenar a pesar del hielo y lo logró. Yukimura miró sorprendido como Kariya había logrado mantenerse en el hielo a pesar del placaje, para luego ver como volvía a ir a por él. Logró esquivarlo pero de nuevo Kariya volvió a hacerlo, imitó los movimientos de Yukimura y deslizándose por el hielo volvió a por él.

-¡Entonces es así ¿no?!-dijo Kariya volviendo hacia el delantero de hielo robándole el balón con una barrida.

_¡Kariya roba el balón! ¡Ha sido una defensa maravillosa!_-dijo el comentarista mientras el balón salía del campo.

-¡Bien hecho, lunático!-gritó Atsuya desde el banquillo haciendo que Kariya le mirara con cara de "¿tu de que vas?"

-Buena entrada, Kariya-felicitó Kirino.

-Lo habría hecho mejor si ese idiota de ahí no me hubiera estado gritando cosas sin sentido-gruñó señalando con la cabeza al del mechón rosa.

-Kariya…creo que lo que Fubuki intentaba decirte es que podemos controlar nuestros movimientos sobre el hielo usando los laterales de las zapatillas-explicó Kirino.

-¿Eh?-dijo Kariya sorprendido para luego ponerse a pensar-Así que por eso me dijo que tenía que patinar…-sonrió usando las dorsales de las zapatillas viendo como se deslizaban luego volvía su típica sonrisa maquiavélica-Ese tonto no sabe expresarse de una manera que se le pueda entender, parecía un loco moviéndose así.

-Vamos a decírselo a todos…-dijo Kirino para luego mirar a Fubuki sonriendo, Atsuya entendió el mensaje como un "gracias"-Con esto podremos jugar sin miedo por este campo de hielo.

-Me parece perfecto-sonrió Kariya

-Atsu-chan…¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-preguntó Haruna mirando a su hija quien le devolvió la mirada algo confundida.

-¿Eh? Pues…-dijo no entendiendo muy bien su propia percepción-Pues de casualidad vi a Matsukaze hacer un gesto extraño y luego…Yukimura…y…no sé, solo me di cuenta.

-Es muy perceptiva…-murmuró Fubuki causándole bastante gracia que su hija ni se diera cuenta de como descubre las cosas. A veces podía llegar a ser muy inocente.

-Tengo que usar los laterales de las zapatillas para controlar el movimiento del hielo…-dijo para usar un lateral y luego patear el balón hacia el otro lado del campo.

-¡Voy por delante!-dijo Hamano adelantándose a uno del Hakuren que iba tras el balón. Se deslizó por el hielo y tomó el balón debajo de su pie-¡Shindou!-dijo mandando el balón hacía su capitán.

_¡Por fin el movimiento del Raimon a comenzado a mejorar!_-dijo el comentarista a medida que el Raimon conseguía interceptar las jugadas del Hakuren.

-¡_**Naminori Pierrot**_!*-dijo Hamano poniéndose sobre el balón y realizando su supertecnica logrando esquivar a un contrario-¡Tenma!-gritó pasando el balón.

-¡Vale!-contestó recibiéndolo.

-¡No te voy a dejar pasar!-dijo un centrocampista del Hakuren corriendo hacia él.

-¡_**Soyokaze Step**_!* -dijo Tenma pasando por el lado de su contrario con un giro y un viento empujándolo.-¡Kurama-sempai!

-¡Si!-gritó Kurama realizando su técnica-¡_**Sidewinder**_!*

-¡_**Crystal Barrier**_!*-gritó el portero de Hakuren congelando el balón y deteniendo su tiro.

-¡Maldición!-soltó Kurama molesto.

-¡Arg! ¡Por muy poco!-exclamó Midori.

-Pero parece que han mejorado-dijo Aoi sonriéndole a su compañera.

-Si, se está caldeando el ambiente-dijo Akane.

-Parece que todos se han dado cuenta del truco-sonrió Kidou-¡Equipo, ahora todos atacar!

-¡Si!-dijeron todos a la vez con los ánimos totalmente renovados, perdiendo completamente el miedo al hielo.

Shindou bloqueó un pase con la pierna.

-¡Tsurugi!-mandó el balón al nombrado de un impulso con la pierna. Tsurugi se deslizó por el hielo usado las dorsales y se hizo con el balón.

-¡Ahora! ¡Mostrarle nuestra fuerza!-dijo el actual entrenador del Hakuren totalmente tranquilo a lo que el portero asintió.

-¡Ahora, Makari!-ordenó el capitán del Hakuren.

-¡Táctica especial!-gritó el mencionado abriendo los brazos y haciendo que otros se colocaran en posición y lo imitaran-¡_**Zettai Shouheki**_!

-¿Qué?-dijo Tsurugi sin parar de correr al ver que se había creado en mitad del campo un gran bloque de hielo…un gran iceberg.

-Por fin van hacer uso de esa táctica-murmuró Fubuki.

-Voy a demostraros que puedo atravesar esa cosa-dijo Tsurugi totalmente confiado acelerando hacia el bloque de hielo. Pero desgraciadamente ir a cuerpo descubierto no hizo absolutamente nada, solo darse un golpe y hacerle retroceder unos cuantos metros.

_¡La táctica especial del Hakuren ha detenido el ataque del Raimon!_

-Han detenido a Tsurugi…-murmuró Tenma sorprendido y desconcertado.

-Ya habéis visto como es la _Zettai Shouheki_, la táctica especial del Hakuren-dijo Makari.

-Vosotros no podéis hacer nada para anular esta táctica-advirtió Shirozaki desde la portería.

-Entonces ¿esta es la fuerza de la _Zettai Shouheki_?-preguntó Shindou levemente asustado.

-Eso es impresionante…es la técnica especial perfecta-murmuró Fubuki.

-¡No es el momento de admirarles!-gritó Atsuya tirándose de los pelos ante la cara que estaban poniendo todos por aquella dichosa táctica.

-¡Fubuki Jr. tiene razón!-gritó Midori alzando el puño.

-¿Fubuki Jr?-preguntó Atsuya con una gotita tras la nuca y viendo como a la pelirroja le salía llamas a su alrededor haciendo que sus dos amigas se alejaran unos centímetro de ella.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya sabéis como contrarrestar esa táctica!-siguió gritando-¡Habéis entrenado para eso! ¡Estáis preparados!

-Midori-san, cálmate-dijo Aoi tratando de que su amiga se sentara de nuevo, pues de la emoción del momento se había levantado del sitio.

-Parece que la entrenadora sea ella-sonrió Akane tomando una foto.

-Midori tiene razón-sonrió Nishiki reuniéndose con los demás.

-¡Tsurugi! ¡Tenma! ¡Vamos a atacar con la _Double Wind_!-dijo Shindou.

-¡Si!-respondió Tenma a lo que Tsurugi y Kurama asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Vamos allá-mandó Shindou

-Bien-dijeron los otros tres corriendo a sus posiciones.

-¿Van a usar la _Double Wind_?-preguntó Hikaru para si mismo sin perder detalle del partido.

-Eso parece-dijo Haruna con las manos convertidas en puños sobre su pecho-_Chicos…mucha suerte a todos_-pensó Haruna.

Hamano sacó desde la línea, Shindou recibió el pase y lo mandó a Amagi que echo correr hacia delante.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Nuestra táctica especial!-dijo Shindou.

-¡Bien!-gritaron todos colocándose en formación.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Yukimura al verlos correr todos juntos.

-¡Kurama!-gritó Amagi pasándole el balón.

Kurama lo recibió y corrió hacia delante.

-¡Hacedlo!-ordenó Shirozaki con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡Táctica especial!-grito Makari repitiendo la misma posición que antes-¡_**Zettai Shouheki**_!

-¡Allá va el balón, Tsurugi!-advirtió Kurama dando un pase hacia atrás.

En vez de correr con él, Tsurugi le pasó el balón a Tenma y acto seguido él se lo devolvía. Los dos comenzaron una sucesión de pases el uno al otro con sus compañeros corriendo delante y detrás de ellos. Hasta que finalmente los cuatro jugadores restantes se situaron frente a ellos formando como una flecha.

-Eso es…-murmuró Shirozaki en posición.

-¿Este es el fútbol del que nos habían advertido?-preguntó Yukimura.

De pronto dos luces amarillas cubrieron a los jugadores por dos grupos.

-¡Táctica especial!-dijo Shindou.

-¡_**Double Wind**_!*-exclamaron Tsurugi y Tenma a la vez.

-Lado izquierdo-dirigió Makari haciendo que todos los demás desplazaran la táctica hacia el lado mencionado. Una de las luces pasó de largo mientras que la otra chocó contra el bloque de hielo, los que se encontraba dentro de esa luz y también en posesión del balón, Tenma, Nishiki y Kariya, fueron impulsados hacia atrás ante el tremendo golpe recibido.

-¿Qué?-murmuró Kidou al ver que la táctica había fracasado.

_¡La táctica especial del Raimon ha sido anulada!_

-¡Maldita sea!-gritaron Atsuya y Midori a la vez alzando los puños.

-¿El _Double Wind_ tampoco ha funcionado?-preguntó Hikaru.

De nuevo volvieron a intentarlo.

-¡Táctica especial!-dijo Shindou.

-¡_**Double Wind**_!-exclamaron Tsurugi y Tenma a la vez.

-Hacia la derecha-dijo Makari y de nuevo los demás jugadores movieron la técnica para aquel lado. Esta vez fueron Tsurugi, Shindou y Hamano los que corrieron la misma suerte que sus otros compañeros.

-¿Por qué no podemos atravesarlos?-se preguntó Tenma frustrado-¡El _Double Wind_ debería de estar completo!

Y a la tercera vez volvieron a intentarlo. Esta vez Kidou prestó especial atención a los pases que daban sus jugadores como si estuvieran yendo a cámara lenta. Algo fallaba pero…¿Qué era?

De nuevo Tenma, Nishiki y Kariya volvieron a caer ante la fuerza defensiva del Hakuren…y entonces Kidou lo comprendió.

-Onii-chan-dijo Haruna levantándose-Tenma-kun…

Kidou asintió.

-Su velocidad no es suficiente…

-Entonces ¿La _Double Wind_ no está completada?-dijo Haruna preocupada.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Kurumada.

-Se refiere a que la velocidad del pase de Tenma-kun es lento en comparación a la de Tsurugi-kun, de esa manera los del Hakuren tienen una buena visión del balón y pueden saber quien va a ser el que lo tenga. Además el hielo del campo afecta también a la velocidad del balón-explicó Haruna seriamente antes de que todos los presentes se quedaran mirándola con la ceja levantada ella miró a todos lados sintiéndose nerviosa e incomoda de pronto.

-Si que sabe usted mucho, Otonashi-sensei-comentó Hikaru totalmente maravillado a lo que Haruna dejo salir varias gotitas en su nuca.

-_El haber sido gerente del Raimon y el haber acompañado a Atsu-chan a todos sus partidos me ha hecho fijarme en ciertas cosas que la mayoría no se fijaría…pero claro, no puedo decirles eso_-pensó Haruna sintiéndose acorralada ante todas aquellas miradas-Es que yo era gerente del Raimon y del Inazuma Japón cuando tenia vuestra edad.

-¡Oh!-la mirada de Hikaru era deslumbrante, llena de admiración.

-Entonces ¿ya conocía a Endou-kantoku, a Kidou-kantoku y a Fubuki-san antes de entrar usted de profesora en el Raimon?-preguntó Hayami curioso.

-Pues…si…

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque le tiene esas confianzas a Fubuki Jr-sonrió Kurumada mirando al del mechón rosa.

-Dejad ya la bromita-gruñó Atsuya mirando feo a los demás.

-¿Confianzas?-preguntó Haruna algo asustada.

-Es que llevábamos algún tiempo preguntándonos porque le llama "Atsu-chan", se dirige a él igual que lo hace Fudou-san-comentó Hayami haciendo que Haruna y Atsuya se quedaran helados en el sitio.

-No, no, os equivocáis, yo le llamó Fubuki-kun-dijo Haruna nerviosa pero tratando de esconderlo con una sonrisa.

-Solo le dice así cuando esta delante de nosotros pero cuando acaban los entrenamientos la oímos llamarle "Atsu-chan"-dijo Ichino ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Animo, Raimon!-gritó Atsuya con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones haciendo a mas de uno dar un bote en el sitio-Chicos, no me dejéis solo, el equipo necesita el animo de todos nosotros-sonrió tratando de evadir el tema como fuera.

-¡Jr tiene razón!-sonrió Midori poniéndose a su lado-¡VAMOS CHICOS!

-…Ya vale con el Jr…-murmuró Atsuya con cara de trauma.

-Salvadas…-murmuró Haruna respirando aliviada, pues los demás suplentes habían vuelto a dirigir sus miradas al campo. Miro hacia delante y vio que su hermano la miraba por encima del hombro como diciéndole "Tendrías que ser mas cuidadosa" a lo que ella bajó la cabeza como una niña regañada.

-Así que…la velocidad del pase…-murmuró Hikaru.

-¿Quién iba a decir que la _Zettai Shouheki _tuviera ese nivel de perfección?-murmuró Fubuki.

_¡Así es el increíble instituto Hakuren! ¡Otra vez ha dejado al instituto Raimon en serios apuros!_-decía el comentarista a medida que veía que el Raimon no conseguía estabilizarse.

Yukimura se dirigió a la portería del Raimon con el balón. Y, como la vez anterior hizo uso de su supertécnica. Hizo unos movimientos con las piernas dejando salir los halos de luz azul.

-¡_**Panther Blizzard**_!-gritó el delantero de hielo.

De pronto aparecen los ojos rojos de una pantera, luego Yukimura en un fondo nevado con una aurora detrás, luego Yukimura da vueltas, golpea el balón y la pantera se va él proliferando unos rugidos.

-¡Esta vez pienso defender la portería!-se dijo así mismo realizando su supertecnica defensiva. El portero salta levanta las dos manos-¡_**Fence of Gaia**_!*-y después las baja y unas montañas gigantes salidas del suelo despejando el tiro de Yukimura.-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te parece?

_¡Sangoku ha protegido la portería!_

-Esto no ha acabado-dijo Yukimura tomando el balón debajo de su pie-¡Este es mi Avatar!-exclamó mientras una gran sombra salía de su espalda.

-¡Eso es…!-dijo Tenma corriendo junto a Shindou.

-¡Un Avatar!-dijo el capitán.

- ¡_**Gōsetsu no Saia**_!*-invocó Yukimura dejando ver a un Avatar en forma de mujer armada y lista para combatir.

-¿Yukimura tiene un Avatar?-preguntó sorprendido Fubuki.

Yukimura corrió hacia la portería con el Avatar listo para luchar.

-¡_**Viva**_! ¡_**Banri no Chojo**_!*-invocó Amagi su gran muralla protectora pero el Avatar de Yukimura hizo un movimiento con su lanza y destrozo la defensa de un solo golpe permitiendo a su amo seguir su recorrido.

-¡Trata de detener esto!-provocó el delantero de hielo meintras invocaba la supertecnica de su Avatar-¡_**Icicle Road**_!*-gritó dando un fuerte chut.

El balón se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la portería rodeado de bloques de hielo.

¡_Es el disparo especial del Avatar de Yukimura_!-dojo el comentarista para que luego se viera como el balón entraba en la portería del Raimon sin que Sangoku tuviera ninguna posibilidad de siquiera reaccionar. ¡_El gol ha entrado_! ¡_Es el segundo gol del Hakuren_!

-¿Que piensas ahora?-preguntó Yukimura dirigiéndose a Fubuki.

-Ya veo…así que es eso…-murmuró Fubuki-El V Sector me despidió porque quería que Yukimura recibiese esos poderes.

-¡Que bárbaro!-exclamó Atsuya brillándole los ojos-Yo…quiero enfrentarme a él…-sonrió anonadado.

-¡Vamos a intentarlo una vez mas! ¡_Double Wind_!-les dijo Shindou a todos los demás.

-¿Vosotros no entendéis que es inútil?-rio Shirozaki con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Táctica especial!-gritó Makari abriendo los brazos y haciendo que otros se colocaran en posición y lo imitaran-¡_**Zettai Shouheki**_!

-¡Vamos!-animó Kurama dándoles el balón.

_¡Parece que el Raimon va hacer de nuevo uso de su táctica especial!_

-¡Táctica especial!-dijo Shindou.

-¡_**Double Wind**_!-exclamaron Tsurugi y Tenma a la vez.

-Lado izquierdo-dirigió Makari haciendo que todos los demás desplazaran la táctica hacia el lado mencionado. Igual que las otras veces una de las luces pasó de largo mientras que la otra chocó contra el bloque de hielo y también Tenma, Nishiki y Kariya, fueron impulsados hacia atrás.

_¡Otra vez han sido rechazados!_ _¡¿Será cierto que es imposible vencer la __**Zettai Shouheki**__?!_

-Entonces ¿esta es la estrategia que aprendieron?-preguntó Yukimura con una sonrisa-Que inútil…

-¡¿A quien llamas tu inútil?!-gritó una voz desde el banquillo del Raimon, Yukimura llevo su mirada allí viendo como Atsuya lo miraba con su característica sonrisa socarrona de siempre-¡No lo pongas en duda, Yukimura! ¡El Raimon conseguirá atravesarlo!

-¿Me había oído?-se preguntó Yukimura alzando una ceja.

-Atsu-chan…-murmuró Haruna con una sonrisa-_Ver el partido le ha hecho olvidar completamente su sed de venganza hacia Yukimura. Ahora su deseo es meramente competitivo_-pensó para luego mirar a su hermano-_Tu lo sabias ¿verdad, Oníi-chan? Sabias que Atsu-chan se había obsesionado con este partido y también con terminarlo cuanto antes para ir hasta el Seitei, y ese no es el fútbol del Raimon por eso no la has dejado entrar en el campo…porque no ibas a ver jugar al capitán del Kaminari Tei, el niño que solo estaba jugando al fútbol con sus compañeras._

_¡El primer tiempo termina! ¡Raimon acaba con 2 goles en desventaja ante el Hakuren!_-anunció el comentarista mientras todos los jugadores abandonaban el campo. En eso Fubuki aprovechó para acercarse a su pupilo.

-Yukimura-llamó el mayor haciendo que el delantero de hielo del Hakuren se detuviera a mirarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fubuki-sempai?-sonrió fríamente-¿Viene a decirme que su hijo no jugara el partido? Puedo entenderlo…después de ver nuestra _Zettai Shouheki_ a cualquiera se le quitaría las ganas de enfrentarse al Hakuren.

-Por favor dime…-dijo Fubuki ignorando el comentario de su pupilo-¿Por qué te pusiste del lado del V Sector?

-Para derrotarte-dijo Yukimura completamente seguro.

-Ese tipo de fútbol que te está enseñando el V Sector…

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-Porque el V Sector nunca me va a traicionar. Tú en cambio, me traicionaste. Dijiste que nos haríamos fuertes los dos juntos.

-No es eso-insistió-Todo ha sido un plan del V Sector-Ellos quieren tus habilidades por eso me quieren lo mas lejos posible de ti.

-¡¿Qué mas vas a decir?!-exclamó Yukimura empezando a enfadarse.

-Yukimura…

-Yo quería seguirte desde el fondo de mi corazón-confesó Yukimura con una frustración interna que gritaba por salir de ahí-Por eso derrotare al Raimon y te venceré.

-El fútbol del Raimon es más fuerte del que tú te piensas-murmuró Fubuki.

-Si es por tu hijo…

-No tiene nada que ver con él…-le cortó-Esté él o no, el fútbol del Raimon siempre ha sido mas fuerte…

-Derrotaré al Raimon con la habilidad que he creado-volvió a alzar la voz Yukimura para luego irse hacia su banquillo.

-Yukimura…el V Sector ya ha traicionado a todos aquellos que amamos el fútbol.-terminó diciendo Fubuki haciendo que Yukimura se detuviera en el sitio.

_¡Mentiroso!_-gritó una voz en el interior de la cabeza de Yukimura.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡El V Sector ya nos ha traicionado a todos los que amamos el fútbol!-gritó Atsuya_

_-¡Atsuya no digas nada!-ordenó Fubuki._

_-¡Ya nadie es feliz jugando al fútbol! ¡Nadie puede disfrutarlo! ¡¿Por qué algo que amamos tanto tiene que estar tan limitado?!_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Sois tal para cual-sonrió amargadamente Yukimura antes de irse al banquillo con su equipo y dejar a Fubuki donde estaba, quien era observado por Kidou, Haruna y Atsuya.

-Papá…-murmuró Atsuya haciendo un amago de ir a su lado pero la mirada de su madre le hizo detenerse, no era el momento de ir.

-Parece que el segundo tiempo va a ser más difícil-comentó Haruna a su hermano.

-Si en el segundo tiempo el Raimon lo da todo puede que los jugadores del Hakuren puedan llegar a entender lo que realmente es el fútbol.

-Las esperanzas de Fubuki-san recaen en nosotros…-murmuró Tenma frotándose las manos-Él cree en nosotros.

_¡Bien! ¡Dentro de nada tendrá lugar el segundo tiempo del partido!_

-Dos goles por delante…-murmuro Kirino mirando el marcador.

-Esto tiene mala pinta-dijo Nishiki con los brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de vences la _Zettai Shouheki_-dijo Sangoku apretando un puño.

-Pero la _Double Wind_ no está funcionando-comentó inseguro Amagi.

-No tenemos mas opción que seguir intentándolo-dijo Shindou

El centrocampista oscuro frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia su entrenador. De pronto Kidou se percató que Atsuya se había colocado a su lado mirándole fijamente.

-Kidou-kantoku…se lo ruego, déjeme salir al campo.-pidió Atsuya sorprendiéndoles a todos-¡Por favor!-exclamó haciendo una reverencia.

-Fubuki…-murmuró Tenma.

-Atsuya-sonrió Fubuki.

-Ese idiota…¿está pidiendo por favor a Kidou-kantoku?-preguntó Kariya sorprendido como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera una película de ciencia-ficción.

Kidou se quedó mirando a su sobrina antes de contestar.

-¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo?

-¡Si!-aseguró mirándole a los ojos. Kidou no vio ni un atisbo de maldad en ellos, era clara y determinada. Ya no quedaba nada del muchacho que ardía en deseo de despedazar a Yukimura y llegar cuanto antes hacia donde estaba el Seitei. Aunque…todavía podía percibir un atisbo de oscuridad en sus ojos rojizos. Pero…intentaría apostar por él.

-Esta bien…

_¡Oh! ¡Tras pasar el descanso del primer tiempo el equipo del instituto Raimon hace un cambio de jugadores!_-anunció el comentarista al ver la solicitud de cambio del dorsal 6 por el dorsal 18 y los jugadores chocaban las manos-_¡Hamano Kaiji abandona el terreno de juego y en su lugar jugará Fubuki Atsuya! ¡Según las fuentes es el hijo del delantero de hielo del Inazuma Japón, Fubuki Shirou, y por lo que se sabe este va a ser su debut ¿Qué será capaz de demostrarnos?_

-Mucha suerte, Atsu-chan…-murmuró Haruna sonriente.

-Bienvenido al juego, Fubuki-saludó Kirino chocando las manos con él.

-Gracias-respondió el del mechón rosa para luego dirigir su mirada a Yukimura que tenía su vista puesta en él.

-_Por lo que veo no has estado huyendo_-sonrió Yukimura presintiendo que el partido iba a tomar un rumbo mas agresivo con su rival en el campo.

-_Veamos de que eres capaz, Yukimura_-sonrió socarronamente el muchacho azulado-Matsukaze.

-¿Si?-preguntó Tenma mirando a su compañero.

-¿Te importa si intento yo la _Double Wind _con Tsurugi?

-¿Eh? ¿Estas seguro?

-Soy lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerlo-sonrió confiado.

El segundo tiempo dio comienzo a favor del Hakuren pero en cuanto Yukimura le dio el pase a su compañero, Kurama no tardó en aparecer y arrebatarle el balón.

_¡Kurama ha robado el balón!_

-¡Bien! ¡Tsurugi! ¡Fubuki! ¡Adelante!-coordinó Shindou-¡_Double Wind!_

-¡A la orden!-exclamó Atsuya corriendo.

-¡Venga!-animó Kurama pasándoles el balón.

-¡Táctica especial!-gritó Makari tomando todos sus compañeros posiciones-¡_**Zettai Shouheki**_!

-¡Táctica especial!-dijo Shindou.

-¡_**Double Wind**_!-exclamaron Tsurugi y Fubuki a la vez.

-Lado derecho-indicó Maraki moviendo el bloque hacia ese lado…y tal como las otras veces, la táctica volvió a ser un rotundo fracaso. Fubuki, Tenma y Kariya fueron impulsados hacia atrás mientras le balón caía al lado de este ultimo.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó Aoi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Atsuya.

-Fubuki…-murmuró Kidou.

-¿Acaso la velocidad de Atsu-chan no es suficiente?-preguntó Haruna preocupada.

-No, su velocidad es la adecuada pero…-contestó Fubuki.

-No consigue coordinar sus movimientos con los de Tsurugi-dijo Kidou cruzado de brazos.

-Es demasiado pronto para que pueda realizar una táctica en grupo-coincidió Fubuki.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Atsuya tomando el balón y corriendo hacia la _Zettai Shouheki_.

-¡Pero ¿Qué vas?!-exclamó Kurama.

-¡Atsu-chan!-exclamó Haruna

-Serás insensato-se burló Shirozaki.

-¡_**Harouin no Akumu**_!*-invocó su técnica estrella, el tiro, con sus entes fantasmales, fueron directamente al centro de la defensa del Hakuren y chocó sonoramente con el hielo. Y de nuevo, la férrea defensa rechazó un intento de derribo más. El balón finalmente cayo fuera del campo.-¡Kuso!

-¡Ey, Fubuki!-llamó Kirino-¿A que ha venido eso? No juegas tu solo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó sinceramente-Fue un impulso, me ha sacado de quicio no poder romperla que…

-Pues trata de controlarte-cortó Kariya-A no ser que quieras que Kidou-kantoku vuelva a mandarte al banquillo.-aquella posibilidad hizo que a Atsuya se le helara la sangre.

-Oye, Fubuki tu tiro…-empezó diciendo Shindou-No ha sido tan fuerte como otras veces.

-Lo sé…

-La técnica de Fubuki depende del contacto visual y auditivo para funcionar completamente-dijo Tsurugi recordando que Fudou lo había dicho-Si falla una de las dos cosas la fuerza del tiro se reduce a la mitad y parece ser que la _Zettai Shouheki_ corta el sentido auditivo.

-O sea que tus técnicas son inestables-sonrió Yukimura a unos metros de distancia, Atsuya lo miró despectivamente pero sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque me divierto jugando al fútbol-dijo sin más Atsuya

-Pero la táctica sigue incompleta…-dijo Kidou.

-Esto…Kidou-kantoku-llamó Hikaru.

-Dime…-dijo Kidou mirando a Hikaru.

-Yo…creo que puedo hacerlo…-dijo el muchacho.

-Hacerlo…

-Mi velocidad es buena y llevo más tiempo en el Raimon que Fubuki, así que puedo coordinarme con Tsurugi sin problemas-aseguró Hikaru nervioso.

Kidou estuvo pensándolo durante un momento. Con el regate de Kageyama la velocidad del pase podría aumentar y ciertamente era más veterano que Atsumi y podía coordinarse con todos sus compañeros mejor que ella.

-Adelante, Kageyama-permitió Kidou.

-¡Bien!-sonrió él.

_¡De nuevo, el Raimon pide otra sustitución, esta vez de Amagi Daichi por Kageyama Hikaru, delantero de primer año!_-dijo el comentarista mientras veía el cambio del dorsal 4 por el dorsal 16.

El árbitro pitó y Atsuya sacó desde la banda pasándole el balón a Hikaru. El delantero demostró en seguida que había captado la forma de moverse por el hielo, tenía un rígido control sobre el balón y no le costaba nada quitarse de encima al jugador del Hakuren que intentaba marcarle.

-¡Kurama-sempai!-gritó el delantero pasándole el balón.

-¡Otra vez todos! ¡_Double Wind!-_indicó Shindou.

-¡Vale!

-No importa cuantas veces lo intentéis, el resultado será siempre el mismo-advirtió Shirozaki.-¡Hacedlo!

-¡Táctica especial!-gritó Makari tomando todos sus compañeros posiciones-¡_**Zettai Shouheki**_!

-¿Listo, Kageyama?-pregunto Tsurugi

-¡Si!

-¡Táctica especial!-dijo Shindou.

-¡_**Double Wind**_!-exclamaron Tsurugi y Hikaru a la vez.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Maraki al no ver en que dirección iba a estar el balón-¿Qué es esto?-intentó probar suerte y se fue al lado derecho pero su táctica se hizo añicos y los que estaban en la flecha de luz mostrando una sonrisa eran Shindou, Tsurugi y Fubuki…y no eran ellos los que tenían el balón.

-Vamos, por aquí-dijo Hikaru teniendo la posesión del balón.

_¡Al final la __**Zettai Shouheki**__ ha sido vencida!_

-Lo conseguimos-sonrió Tenma ante la cara de enfado de Yukimura.

Hikaru concentró todas sus fuerzas y ganas en los pies y con un chut giratorio, mandó el balón hacia la portería del Hakuren. Shirozaki no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues seguía desconcertado después de haber roto la táctica defensiva definitiva.

_¡GOL! ¡El Raimon ha vencido a la __**Zettai Shouheki**__ y ha conseguido marcar un gol!_

-¡Eso ha sido increíble, Hikaru!-felicitó Tenma emocionado.

-¡Ha sido genial!-admiró Shinsuke.

-He marcado…un gol…-murmuró Hikaru sin creérselo.

-¡Despierta, Kageyama!-dijo Atsuya chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara-¡Buen trabajo fenómeno!

-Yo…¡lo he conseguido!-saltó de alegría el chico abrazando a Fubuki y a Tenma.

Sin embargo, nadie miro el rostro enfadado del delantero de hielo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Aquí las traducciones de las técnicas y Avatares para los que las necesiten

_**Panther Blizzard**__: Pantera de las Nieves._

_**Naminori Pierrot**__: Equilibrismo Acuático._

_**Soyokaze Step**__: Paso Suave del Viento._

_**Sidewinder**__: Remate de la Víbora. ___

_**Crystal Barrier**__: Barrera de Cristal._

_**Zettai Shouheki**__: Barrera Absoluta._

_**Double Wind**__: Doble Ala._

_**Fence of Gaia**__: Defensa de Gaia. _

_**Gōsetsu no Saia**__: Gran Nevada de Saia._

¡_**Viva**_! ¡_**Banri no Chojo**_!_: ¡Viva! ¡La Gran Muralla!_

_**Icicle Road**__: Lanza Carámbano._

_**Harouin no Akumu**__: Pesadilla de Noche de Brujas._

_Bueno pues espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, sé que no hay mucha diferencia con los capítulos originales de Inazuma Eleven Go pero es que necesitaba meter este partido de por medio para continuar la historia. Aunque luego me podéis dar vuestra opinión si queréis que siga describiendo los partidos del Holy Road o preferís que me centre solo en Kido y Haruna eso lo dejo a vuestra decisión._

_Y una cosa mas, en el próximo capitulo Atsuya/Atsumi realizara una técnica de su padre ¿Cuál creéis que será? A ver si lo adivináis. Un beso a todos._

_Chao Ling-Yin_


	7. Descubriendo Sentimientos

**¡LEEME!:**

_Hola a todos, aquí teneís el séptimo capitulo del Alma del Raimon, esta vez he sido rapidilla en hacerlo, pero mas que nada porque tengo que deciros algo. No, no voy a dejar el fic, después de la amenaza de muerte de Miki-chansis lo he reconsiderado XDDDD. Bueno a lo que iba, durante este tiempo he podido empezar y actualizar este fic con cierta rapidez porque he estado de vacaciones y lo que me ha sobrado ha sido tiempo para hacerlo, pero el día 26 se Septiembre empiezo a ir a clase y seguramente no actualizaré tan rápido como hasta ahora. Lo siento mucho y espero que podáis tener paciencia para esperar los nuevos capítulos. Después de que hayáis leído este capitulo encontraréis contestados todos los review que me habéis mandado. Muchas gracias. _

**CÁP 7-Descubriendo sentimientos**

-He marcado…un gol…-murmuró Hikaru sin creérselo.

-¡Despierta, Kageyama!-dijo Atsuya chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara-¡Buen trabajo fenómeno!

-Yo…¡lo he conseguido!-saltó de alegría el chico abrazando a Fubuki y a Tenma.

Sin embargo, nadie miro el rostro enfadado del delantero de hielo.

-Yukimura, este es el fútbol del Raimon-murmuró Fubuki observando las expresiones de odio de su pupilo dirigidas a todos los miembros del Raimon.

-No puedo creer que hayan vencido la _Zettai Shouheki_-gruñó el actual entrenador del Hakuren entre dientes y apretando los puños.

_¡Después de ganar fuerzas, el Raimon ataca de nuevo al Hakuren!-_dijo el comentarista mientras de nuevo los del Raimon realizaban la _Double Wind._

_-_¡Táctica especial!-dijo Shindou.

-¡_**Double Wind**_!*-exclamaron a la vez Tsurugi y Hikaru.

-¡_**Zettai Shouheki**_!*-exclamó Makari invocando la táctica con sus compañeros pero como la vez anterior no supo predecir por donde iba a estar el balón y se movió confiando en el instinto…lo que terminó en un nuevo fracaso.

_¡La __**Zettai Shouheki **__ha sido neutralizada de nuevo!_

-¡Fubuki!-dijo Tsurugi pasándole el balón, el aludido lo tomó con el pie y fue corriendo hacia la portería contraria y esquivando a un defensa del Hakuren.

-¡No te dejare pasar!-gritó Yukimura cortándole el paso.

-¡Si es que te deshaces de uno y te salen diez!-sonrió jocoso Fubuki con el buen humor recuperado.

-No vas a poder ganar, Fubuki, voy hacer que tú y tu padre quedéis hundidos en la miseria-advirtió Yukimura con la rabia reflejada en su cara.

-Cuanto rencor innecesario-se burló el del mechón rosa.

-¿Y tú eres el que habla de rencor?-sonrió con sorna el delantero de hielo haciéndole una barrida para quitarle el balón. Atsuya vio sus intenciones y lo esquivó saltando hacia delante-Te recuerdo que hasta hace diez minutos el que estaba rencoroso eras tu.

-Eso son las malas lenguas-se excusó Atsuya negándose a aceptar que había estado rencoroso…e incluso celoso de ese delantero.

-Por lo que veo tu también tienes tus propias cuentas pendientes con tu padre-dedujo Yukimura corriendo al lado de él.

-¿Y eso te importa mucho?-espetó Atsuya ya molestándose por la conversación. Se estaba distrayendo del esférico.

-No es que me importe, pero digamos que siento como si tuviera un igual-contestó Yukimura adelantándose y volviendo a cortarle el paso.

-Nunca, jamás, me compares con alguien como tu-advirtió Atsuya con un tono de amenaza en su voz-Tu…que no eres más que una marioneta del V Sector.

-¿Y tu que? Te pasas la vida esperando a que Fubuki-sempai te mire una sola vez pero veo que no es capaz de mantener en su vida ni a su propio hijo-atacó Yukimura sin piedad. Atsuya se quedó tieso en el sitio ante aquella declaración haciendo que Yukimura aprovechara ese momento para arrebatarle el balón sin esfuerzo alguno y ninguna resistencia por parte del otro.

_¡Yukimura le ha robado el balón a Fubuki sin ningún problema! ¡Esto puede resultar un revés para el Raimon!_

-Oye, Fubuki ¿Por qué le has dejado escapar?-espetó Kurama viendo como Atsuya se había quedado ahí plantado con la cabeza agachada hacia el suelo y el pelo cubriéndole los ojos.

-¿Fubuki?-murmuró Tenma preocupado por el estado de su compañero.

-Atsumi…-murmuró Fubuki

-De modo…-murmuró Atsuya temblándole los hombros-…que quieres jugar duro…-una sonrisa perturbada adornó su rostro a la vez que un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo y las puntas de su cabello se alzaban hacia arriba-…¡¿NO, YUKIMURA HYOUGA?!

-¡¿Pero a donde vas?!-preguntó Shindou viendo que Fubuki corriendo como un poseso hacia Yukimura.

_¡Ahí va Fubuki con una velocidad sorprendente dispuesto a recuperar el balón!_

Yukimura volteó a mirar por encima de su hombro sin dejar de correr. Lo que vio provocó que un temblor recorriera todo su ser. Ahí estaba Fubuki Atsuya corriendo detrás de él con una mirada diabólica, cualquiera podría confundir que estaba sacando un Avatar con el aura negra que estaba a su alrededor.

-Ay, vaya, lo esta volviendo hacer-murmuró Fubuki pasando una mano por la cabeza.

-Atsu-chan ha sido siempre de nervio fácil…me temó que Yukimura va a pasar un mal rato-dijo Haruna en voz baja.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡ENFRENTATE A TU DESTINO!-bramó Atsuya para luego tirarse al suelo deslizándose por el hielo y moviendo rápidamente su pierna derecha-¡_**Killer Slide**_!*

Golpeó el balón entre las piernas de Yukimura, que a causa del susto perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante. De nuevo Atsuya obtuvo el control del balón.

_¡Increible! ¡Fubuki ha recuperado el balón usando una de las técnicas del famoso equipo del Teikoku!_

-¡YO TENGO MAS ESTILO QUE LOS DEL TEIKOKU!-protestó el del mechón rosa aun sabiendo que el comentarista no podía oírle.

-¡No te voy a dejar escapar!-gruñó Yukimura adelantándole y cortándole el paso.

_¡De nuevo Yukimura le corta el paso a Fubuki!_

-Has estado diciéndome todo el rato que tu y yo nos parecemos ¿no?-sonrió Atsuya-Pero ¿sabes lo que nos diferencia el uno del otro?

Yukimura se quedó mirando a su rival entrecerrando levemente los ojos, atento a cualquier ataque sorpresa.

-La diferencia es que aunque a mi me dejen atrás una y otra vez me levanto y sigo hacia adelante, persiguiendo lo que yo amo…tu en cambio…-de pronto Yukimura se quedo paralizado en cuanto vio la figura de Atsuya pasar por su lado-Te dejan atrás una sola vez y enseguida cedes tu voluntad a cualquiera convirtiéndote en una marioneta barata y rota.

Ahora fue Yukimura el que se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, y quieto en el sitio ante esas palabras. Atsuya aprovechó el desconcierto del delantero de hielo para correr hacia la portería y tirar a puerta.

-¡No te lo creas tanto, Fubuki!-gritó Shirozaki dispuesto a parar el tiro.

-Juju-río Atsuya-En las tormentas de nieve más gélidas…-empezó diciendo mientras se acercaba a la portería-…¡también existen bestias con la sangre caliente!

-Esa postura…-murmuró Fubuki reconociendo la pose de su hijo.

Atsuya da una patada al balón, le salen varios arañazos en vertical y horizontal, el balón se multiplica por tres mientras que Atsuya y un lobo gigante que aparece detrás de él aúllan en sincronía.

-¡_**Wolf Legend**_!*-invocó Atsuya. Después los balones se juntan y salen disparados hacia la portería.__

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Shirozaki para luego ver como el balón pasaba por su lado.

_¡Gol! ¡El Raimon ha conseguido empatar! ¡Y con ni mas ni menos que la técnica de Fubuki Shirou!_-anunció mientras el marcado añadía un punto mas a favor del Raimon.

-Maldito seas-murmuró Shirozaki mirando a Fubuki que sonreía satisfecho con el resultado.

-Jijiji-río Atsuya pasándose un dedo por debajo de la nariz mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Sugoi, Fubuki!-gritó Hikaru corriendo hacia él.

-Graci…¡AHÍ VA!-Atsuya se giró para después verse en el suelo al ser fuertemente abrazado por Hikaru que lo había atrapado por la cintura y tirado al suelo.

-¿Eh…?-murmuró Hikaru parpadeante al caer al suelo. Se quedó un momento encima de su compañero mientras éste se quejaba por el golpe que había sufrido su espalda y cabeza. Sentía algo extraño en el cuerpo de su compañero. Apretó el abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Fubuki para volver a sentir esa extraña sensación e identificar de qué se trataba.

-Etto…Kageyama ¿puedes soltarme ya?-pidió Atsuya extrañado al sentir que su compañero intensificaba el abrazo.

-¿Ah? Si, perdona-se disculpó apartándose de él. Atsuya se limpió los restos de escarcha de su uniforme antes de correr hacia el centro del campo chocando su mano con Shindou y luego con Nishiki. Hikaru solo se le quedó mirando como se iba, desconcertado.

-Ey, Hikaru ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Tenma tendiéndole la mano. Hikaru reaccionó y tomó la mano del chico de los remolinos para levantarse.

-Es que pensaba en Fubuki…-murmuró Hikaru aun mirando al del mechón rosa.

-Si ¿a que es genial? ¡Esa ha sido una de las técnicas de su padre! ¡Ya tenía ganas de verlo en acción!-sonrió Tenma emocionado.

-Fubuki…tiene una cintura bastante estrecha…-volvió a murmurar casi sin pensar.

-¿Estrecha?-preguntó Tenma ladeando la cabeza para luego mirar al peliazul que le sonreía a Kirino-Bueno, es que Fubuki es bastante delgado.

-…Si…puede que sea eso…-contesto no muy convencido de sus propias palabras ni de la conclusión de Tenma.

-Esta técnica…-murmuró Fubuki-¿Cuándo la ha aprendido?

-La aprendió mirando los videos del Inazuma Japón que tu le mandaste-explicó Haruna atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de su amigo-Le gustó tanto que se pasó bastante tiempo practicando para poder usarla…dijo que sentía como si dos personas diferentes lo estuvieran usando al mismo tiempo en un mismo cuerpo.

Fubuki abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa declaración.

-No me digas…-sonrió luego Fubuki viniéndole el recuerdo de un niño con el cabello rosa-Atsuya…

-¿Empataron..?-exclamó el entrenador del Hakuren pasmado.

-Así que habéis empatado-murmuró una voz detrás del fornido hombre que volteó a verlo asustado que a pesar de que el otro parecía ser un enclenque a su lado le producía intimidación ante lo que podía suceder si recibía malas noticias.

-Kuroki-san…

-No iréis a perder de esta forma ¿verdad?

-Maldita sea, lo he entendido. No perderemos de ninguna forma.

-Oh…¿en serio?-preguntó con voz indiferente.

-¡Seki!-llamó el entrenador.

-¡Si!-respondió un jugador levantándose del banquillo para luego escuchar lo que su entrenador le decía al oído.

-¿Me has entendido?-preguntó el entrenador con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si-contestó Seki complacido por el encargo.

De pronto el árbitro pitó en señal de un cambio de jugadores por parte del Hakuren, mas concretamente hicieron un cambio del dorsal 11 por el dorsal 16.

-¿Le va a poner a jugar?-preguntó Yukimura al ver como aquel individuo entraba en el campo de juego.

-¿Un tipo tan violento como él?-preguntó el que se encontraba al lado de Yukimura con el mismo tono que había empleado él.

-Sera un juego turbulento-aseguró otro.

-¡Chicos!-llamó Shirozaki desde la portería-¡Seguid las ordenes del entrenador! ¡¿Habéis entendido?!-los jugadores del Hakuren se miraron entre si dudosos de la decisión de su entrenador, hasta a ellos mismos les producía cierto miedo tener a Seki en el juego y eso que eran sus propios compañeros de equipo.

-Parece que no tenemos otra opción-dijo Yukimura.

_¡El Hakuren sustituye a Itetsuke por Seki! ¡Es un delantero que posee una gran fuerza como la de un oso gris!_-anunció el comentarista mientras Seki caminaban hacia sus compañeros con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y los brazos cayendo muertos hacia abajo.

Mientras el Seitei lo observaba todo desde su gran salón.

-Usaré un cabezazo-dijo Seki cuando estuvo delante de Yukimura y sus demás compañeros-Tenéis que pasarme el balón en todo momento.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Yukimura-Nunca has intentado usar cabezazos hasta ahora.

-Es una orden del entrenador-espetó enfadado Seki, no tolerando que le lleven la contraria.

Inconforme, Yukimura no dijo nada más.

El árbitro volvió a pitar para que se reanudara el partido, teniendo Yukimura el control del balón.

-¡Detenle, Fubuki!-ordenó Shindou.

-¡Con mucho gusto!-sonrió el del mechón rosa corriendo hacia su adversario.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que me vuelvas a quitar el balón?-preguntó Yukimura, por un momento los dos estuvieron peleándose por el esférico tratando de hacerse entradas y toques pero al final Fubuki pisó mal en algún punto del suelo y terminó resbalando y cayendo hacia delante al suelo.

-¡Kuso! ¡Me he coordinado mal!-se quejó el peliazul viendo como Yukimura seguía avanzando en su carrera.

-¡Yukimura! ¡Pásame el balón!-ordenó Seki mas adelante.

-¡Ya lo sé!-gritó Yukimura concentrándose en el balón y haciéndole el pase.

_¡Yukimura hace un pase!_

Seki dio un salto en el aire para ir a por el balón.

-¡Dejádmelo a mi!-dijo Sangoku saltando a por el esférico consiguiendo atraparlo en el aire con los brazos.

_¡Oh! ¡Seki ha exagerado y ha perdido el balance de su cuerpo!_-dijo al ver que en pleno aire le daba la espalda a Sangoku.

De pronto Seki dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo y con su espalda cayó encima de Sagoku. Aquel golpe lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo y posteriormente darse con el hombro en el travesaño.

_¡Sangoku ha sido empujado contra el arco! ¡Y parece que no puede moverse!_-gritó viendo a Sangoku temblar en el suelo.

-¡Sangoku-sempai!-grito Tenma corriendo hacia él igual que los demás.

-¡Tiempo muerto, árbitro!-dijo Kidou haciendo una señal con su mano. En seguida Sangoku fue llevado hacia el banquillo por Shindou y Nishiki que lo sostenían con todo el cuidado que podían. Una vez allí, Haruna le aplicó rápidamente una bolsa de hielo en la zona dolorida.

-¡Auchs!-se quejó el portero sintiendo un agudo dolor.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Tenma preocupado.

-Esto no es nada-aseguró el portero.

-Menudo gorila-murmuró Atsuya mirando a Seki.

-Eso que ha hecho lo tenía planeado, seguro-dijo Shindou mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si, yo también lo creo-coincidió Kirino haciendo igual que Shindou.

-Que jugada tan sucia-soltó Nishiki molesto apretando los puños-No voy a perdonárselo.

-Entonces el Hakuren es ahora así-dijo Haruna mirando discretamente a Fubuki, que ante esas palabras había fruncido el ceño para luego escuchar un leve quejido por parte del portero del Raimon.

-Sangoku, sustitución-dijo Kidou.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Puedo continuar jugando!-aseguró Sangoku.

-Es imposible que puedas jugar en ese estado-insistió Kidou.

-¡Pero yo soy el portero del Raimon!-protestó él.

-Pero no el único-intervino Shinsuke dando un paso hacia delante haciendo que Sangoku lo mirara-Sangoku-sempai yo te sustituiré…¡me haré cargo de proteger la portería del Raimon!-habló el muchacho muy seguro de si mismo.

-Shinsuke…-murmuró Sangoku sorprendido, aquel chico acababa de empezar su entrenamiento como portero, en realidad aun no estaba preparado para defender la portería como lo haría él pero…las ganas y las agallas que le estaba echando no eran moco de pavo, finalmente suspiro para luego sonreír-Esta bien…Nishizono Shinsuke, te confió la portería.

-¡Hai!-sonrió Shinsuke muy motivado.

-¿Tu…?-murmuró Atsuya dudando que Nishizono pudiera hacerse cargo de semejante responsabilidad, ser portero no es lo mismo que ser un defensa. Y él era bastante bajo de estatura…

-Sé lo que estas pensado-dijo Kirino al lado de Atsuya-No te preocupes…Nishizono es mas de lo que aparenta.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente…de hecho él es el único que puede sustituir a Sangoku, en varios sentidos.

-De todas formas…entre todos podremos proteger la portería-dijo Shindou con voz firme.

-¡Hai!-respondieron todos.

-Pero…solo defendiendo…-siguió dudando Atsuya.

-Desde luego lo has hecho muy bien-halagó Shirozaki acercándose al lado de Seki.

-Si.

-¿De que estáis hablando?-espetó Yukimura molesto y dirigiéndose a ellos-Eso no era necesario.

-Ha sido una orden del entrenador-se excusó él sin mas importancia-Me ha dicho "acaba con ellos"

-¿Cómo…?-Yukimura abrió los ojos sorprendido igual que el resto del equipo.

-Así es el fútbol del V Sector-dijo Shirozaki de lo más sonriente dejando a mas de uno de sus compañeros con la boca abierta.

Yukimura frunció el ceño molesto dirigiendo una mirada a su actual entrenador, que se encontraba satisfecho con el resultado y cómodamente sentado en el banquillo.

-_¿El V Sector es capaz de hacer una cosa así?_-pensó molestó Yukimura.

_El V Sector ya ha traicionado a todos aquellos que amamos el fútbol_-recordó el delantero de hielo.

-¿Era esto a lo que te referias, sempai?-se preguntó en voz alta pero sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

_¡En el Raimon hay una nueva sustitución! ¡Sangoku, lesionado, queda sustituido por Kurumada! Y ¡Miren que sorpresa!_-exclamó viendo al anterior defensa en la portería-_¡Nishizono es ahora el portero!_

-Lo conseguiré-murmuró Shinsuke para luego mirar al banquillo en donde estaba Sangoku-No te decepcionaré, Sangoku-sempai-aseguró con una mirada decidida-¡Allá voy! ¡Fubuki!-gritó dando un chut y pasándole el balón a Fubuki que comenzó a correr.

-_Pase lo que pase…hay que evitar que el balón cruce la línea de gol_-pensó Kidou.

Fubuki dio un pase hacia Kurama pero se vio interceptado por Seki, que pasó por su lado arrebatándole el balón.

_¡Seki ha robado el balón!_

Seki corrió hacia delante viendo como Kirino se acercaba a él en su dirección.

-¡_**The Mist**_!*-invocó Kirino haciendo que una densa niebla se formará a su alrededor y se perdiera de la vista de los demás.

Seki rugió.

-¡No me estorbes!-gritó dándole un fuerte placaje a Kirino y mandándolo por los suelos.

-¡No voy a dejar que pases!-advirtió Kurumada para inmediatamente hacerle una entrada y hacer que perdiera el balón-¡Nosotros protegeremos la portería del Raimon!

-¡No juegues conmigo!-gruñó Seki como un oso-¡Voy a acabar contigo!-gritó golpeando el hombro de Kurumada con el suyo propio haciéndole caer hacia un lado.

-¡¿Pero esa pedazo de bestia que demonios desayuna?!-musitó Atsuya molesto por aquella manera tan salvaje de jugar.

El balón rodó por un momento en el suelo hasta que Yukimura tomó el control de él.

_¡De nuevo el Hakuren comienza el ataque!_

-¡No voy a dejarte pasar!-dijo Hikaru metiéndose en medio y usando varios movimientos que hizo que consiguiera darle una patada a la pelota y mandarla hacia arriba.

-¿Qué?

-¡Es mía!-dijo Seki corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-exclamó Nishiki dándole un cabezazo al balón a lo que Seki respondió con un rugido de molestia.

_¡Kageyama y Nishiki han vuelto a la defensa!_

-¡Lo están consiguiendo!-sonrió Aoi emocionada-¡Han defendido la portería!

-¡Lo están haciendo muy bien!-sonrió Midori de lo mas animada.

-Todos han salido perfectos en la foto-sonrió Akane bajando su cámara con una sonrisa.

_¡Todos los del Raimon están colaborando entre ellos para proteger la portería con todas sus fuerzas!_

Fue comentando mientras todos los del Raimon hacían imposibles por impedir que el balón si quiera rozara la línea de gol.

-_Continuaremos defendiendo_-pensó Shinsuke desviando un pase con la cabeza-_¡No importa como tengamos que hacerlo!_

-¡Maldita sea!-se quejó Yukimura-¡Estamos perdiendo contra ese portero suplente!

-Yukimura…-murmuró Fubuki-por favor, entiende el fútbol del Raimon.

-¡Pásame el balón!-exigió Seki a uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Espera un poco!-pidió el otro-¡Tenemos que llegar a una parte del campo que esté libre!

-¡Mira hacia el banquillo!-dijo el oso casi con un gruñido.

El otro obedeció viendo que su entrenador tenía las manos en su boca a modo de bozal.

-¡Entrégale el balón a Seki!-ordenó el entrenador, el otro parpadeó varias veces antes de obedecer.

-¡Así está perfecto!-sonrió Seki en cuanto recibió el pase para luego dar un chute.

-¡No te voy a dejar que marques ningún gol!-gritó Shinsuke parando el chute de Seki con las dos manos pero con la mala suerte que la pelota rebotó en ellas y salió disparada hacia delante.

_¡Yukimura corre para hacerse con el balón!_

-¡Ni hablar!-gritó Shinsuke dando un tremendo salto desde su posición y atrapando el balón entre sus brazos.

_¡Y otra vez Nishizono protege la portería!_

-Kuso…-murmuró Yukimura molesto.

-Shinsuke ¿estás bien?-preguntó Tenma

-Si-sonrió el aludido rascándose tras la nuca.

Y así durante el transcurso del segundo tiempo, el Raimon siguió sin variar sus posiciones, quedándose únicamente defendiendo la portería e impidiendo que el Hakuren avanzara mas haya del centro del campo. Pero si el tiempo se acababa y quedaban en empate sería mas fácil para el V Sector anunciar que el Hakuren había jugado demostrado mejores cualidades durante el juego y eliminaría al Raimon del Holy Road…no podían permitirse ni la derrota ni el empate. Tenían que ganar si o si.

Pero en una situación así, sin el portero titular y con semejante bestia campando a sus anchas por el campo de juego ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer, además de defender?

-Estos tipos son insistentes-murmuró Yukimura en cuanto su chut fue interceptado por Kariya.

-¿Y ahora que?-vaciló Kariya con una sonrisa.

Seki hizo un brutal tiro hacia la porteria pero Kirino y Fubuki se pusieron en medio recibiendo el impacto del balón y reduciendo su fuerza y su velocidad para que Shinsuke pudiera atraparlo sin problemas.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo Shinsuke alzando el balón por encima de su cabeza.

-Que idiotas-soltó Seki para luego reírse con maldad y señalarles con el dedo de una forma grosera.

-¡No te rías!-ordenó Yukimura-¡Aun siendo unos idiotas no podemos conseguir marcarles ni un gol!

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-gritó Seki queriendo imponer su voluntad pero de pronto se acercó Kitaki desafiándole con la mirada…así como el resto del Hakuren, tanto que Seki se sintió intimidado.

En ese momento Shindou hizo gala de su apodo de Dios de la estrategia usando su técnica _Kamino Takuto_.

-¡Shinsuke!-gritó Shindou mandando sus instrucciones en un hueco vacío y guiando con sus manos la posición de los demás jugadores.

_¡Ha aparecido! ¡Es el __**Kamino Takuto**__!_

-¡Bien! ¡Allá va!-gritó Shinsuke lanzando el balón.

_¡Había un espacio vacío cerca del área del Hakuren!_

-¡Kageyama!-guio Shindou.

-¡Si!-dijo Hikaru corriendo en dirección hacia donde le decía su capitán que fue a hacerle un pase y recogió el balón.

-¡Nishiki!-volvió a decir Shindou.

-¡Nishiki-sempai!-gritó Hikaru pasándole el balón.

-¡No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad!-aseguró el de la larga coleta recibiendo el pase y corriendo hacia delante.

-¡Maldición!-gritó uno del Hakuren yendo a por él.

Nishiki de pronto dio un salto en hacia el cielo, realizando una supertécnica.

-¡_**Acrobat Keep**_!*-gritó pasando por encima de su contrario.

_¡Que dominio del balón tan sorprendente!_

De pronto Nishiki le pasó el balón a Shindou que corría en dirección a la portería contraria.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Shirozaki levantando las manos para detener un posible tiro.

-_**¡**__**SHOUSA MAESTRO**__**!**_*-invocó Shindou a su Avatar que salió de su interior balanceando sus manos con elegancia y una sonrisa misteriosa-¡_**ARMONICS**_!-exclamó Shindou realizando el tiro que era rodeado por una deslumbrante luz azul.

Shirozaki intentó parar el tiro con las manos pero ni siquiera pudo retenerlo pues fue impulsado hacia atrás y entró en la portería con violencia.

_¡Gol! ¡El Raimon remonta el partido!_-gritó mientras el marcador señalaba 3-2 a favor del Raimon.

-Entonces…-murmuró Yukimura sorprendido mientras mirada el marcador-¿Este es el fútbol del Raimon?

-¿No crees que así es mejor?-preguntó la voz de Atsuya que estaba parado a unos metros del delantero de hielo, con los brazos tras la nuca y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro-El fútbol hay que disfrutarlo todos juntos…y el juego duro con un contenido malicioso no es divertido-sonrió mientras guiaba un ojo.

Yukimura abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquellas palabras salidas de la boca del centrocampista oscuro. En seguida dirigió su mirada hacia su antiguó mentor que se encontraba mirando desde el banquillo de a espaldas de el de mirada roja.

-_Yo…escogí el fútbol del V Sector para derrotarle_-pensó Yukimura mientras veía como Fubuki le dedicaba una sonrisa-_Pero...ya veo que estaba equivocado._-Fubuki asintió sabiendo que era lo que pensaba su pupilo.

De nuevo el árbitro pitó para que se reanudara el juego, tomando Yukimura posesión del esférico.

-¡Allá voy!-exclamó Yukimura-¡Vamos a empatar el marcador!

-¡Si!-exclamaron todos los del Hakuren.

-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!-gritó Kumasaki al ver que Yukimura no pasaba el balón al jugador requerido-¡Pasad el balón a Seki!

-¡Pasa aquí!-ordenó Seki pero el otro lo ignoró por completo haciendo el pase a otro a lo que Seki se detuvo y al ver que le desobedecían pilló un rebote moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo como lo haría un oso hambriento.

-¡Ey!-llamó Shirosaki-¡Escuchad lo que dice el entrenador!

-Es inútil-dijo Maraki-Nadie quiere seguir escuchando las ordenes del V Sector.

Shirosaki apretó los dientes molesto por la actitud del equipo.

-Estos críos…-murmuró Kumasaki anonadado.

De pronto los pies de Yukimura y Shindou chocaron a la vez con el balón.

_¡El fin del juego se está acercando! ¡Si el juego del Raimon continúa así ¿podrán ganar?! ¡¿O el Hakuren logrará empatar y la batalla se alargará?!_

-¡Nemui!-gritó uno pasándole a su compañero.

-¡Si!-recibió el pase.

_¡El Hakuren va haciendo toques y pases!_

-¡No os voy a dejar avanzar!-gritó Shindou.

-¡Kitaki!-grito Nemui pasándole el balón antes de que Shindou le diera alcance.

-¡Si!-gritó recibiéndolo.

-¡No te dejaré!-advirtió Nishiki.

-¡Yukimura!-nuevo pase hacia su delantero estrella.

_¡El pase fue para Yukimura!_

El delantero de hielo esquivó a Kirino que trataba de marcarle y corrió hacia la portería en donde Fubuki se puso delante de Shinsuke.

-¡Solos tú y yo, Yukimura!-sonrió Atsuya preparado para cualquier cosa.

-¡Voy a marcar un gol!-advirtió Yukimura.

-¡Dad lo mejor! ¡Yukimura! ¡Atsuya!-gritó Fubuki levantándose del banquillo y poniendo sus manos a modo de altavoz para que los dos muchachos le escucharan.

-Papá…-susurró Atsuya levantando levemente la mirada.

-Sempai…-murmuró el de pelo morado para luego concentrarse en invocar a su Avatar-**¡**_**KOUSETSUNO SAIA**__**!**__*_

-¡Muy bien, Yukimura! ¡Démoslo todo los dos! ¡Vamos a ver cual es tu respuesta ahora!-exclamó Atsuya mientras una sombra negra aparecía en su espalda.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Kidou.

-¡Un Avatar!-dijo Shindou.

El Avatar de Atsuya se dio a conocer como una mujer vestida con una túnica morada, una piel blanca azulada, uñas largas y afiladas, los ojos de un verde oscuro, cabello largo y violeta y una corona formado por tres calaveras que dejaban ver a la imagen de un perro de tres cabezas. Y unos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

-_**¡**__**TSUKINO MAJO: HEKATE**__**!**_*-invocó Atsuya.

-¡¿Fubuki tiene un Avatar?!-exclamó Shindou sorprendido.

-Increible-murmuró Tenma viendo a los dos Avatares femeninos uno frente al otro al igual que sus respectivos dueños, sin estar dispuestos a dar un paso atrás.

Kidou miró a su hermana viendo como ella no apartaba la vista de su hija.

-¿Tu lo sabias?-preguntó Kidou un tanto molesto.

-Si…-sonrió Haruna no dándose cuenta de la expresión de su hermano-Hace tiempo que lo tiene.

-Hace tiempo…

-¡Te demostraré que puedo marcar!-gritó Yukimura-¡_**ICICLE ROAD**_!*-invocó la técnica haciendo un chut y el balón se fue disparado hacia Atsuya rodeado por un aura gélida.

-¡Y yo te voy a demostrar que nada entrará en esta portería mientras yo esté aquí!-vaciló Atsuya mientras un aura negra se concentraba en su pierna dejando escuchar sonidos de ultratumba y gemidos de desesperación-¡_**AMAI KYOFU**_!*

Dio un golpe al balón con la pierna tratando de bloquear aquel tiro, pero la fuerza del Avatar de Yukimura resultaba ser demasiado fuerte para el de Atsuya, aguanto todo lo que pudo, incluso llego a sentir calambres en las piernas. Aquel impacto era demasiado a su Avatar que no estaba preparado para ser empleado en la defensa, tan fuerte era que finalmente lo tiró hacia atrás.

-¡Ya está!-sonrió Yukimura viendo que el Avatar de su oponente había caído ante el suyo pero antes de nada, Atsuya usó un ultimó esfuerzo para patear el balón y llevarlo hacia arriba con la pierna contraria-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tuya, Nishizono!-gritó Atsuya cayendo al suelo y rodando hacia atrás mientras Shinsuke daba un salto hacia el aire.

-¡Es mío!-gritó el pequeño portero atrapando el esférico con sus brazos.

-Lo han detenido…-murmuró Yukimura para luego mirar a Atsuya que había resbalado al caer al suelo y ahora se encontraba en una pose un tanto ridícula apoyado en el poste de la portería riéndose con Nishizono.

_¡Fin del partido!_-anunció el comentarista después del pitido que anunciaba el final del partido.-_¡La victoria es para el Raimon!_

-¡YATTA!-exclamó Tenma alzando el puño hacia el aire mientras un suave viento recorría el cuerpo de los ganadores y abatidos.

- Pero…¿qué han hecho estos niños?-murmuró Kumazaki arrodillado en el suelo abatido por aquella derrota.

-Fubuki-sempai, entonces ¿este es el fútbol del que tanto me hablabas?-sonrió Yukimura mucho mas alegre ahora.

-Eso está mucho mejor-sonrió Atsuya acercándose a él-Estas mucho mejor con esa sonrisa en la cara que con la expresión de amargado que tenías antes.-luego sonrió guiñando un ojo-Ha sido un partido fantástico, mi padre tiene muchas razones para tenerte de pupilo favorito. Hasta siento algo de envidia hacia a ti-admitió algo sonrojado alargando la mano hacia él.

Yukimura observó por un momento la mano que le tendía su rival pero luego sonrió de buena gana y la estrechó.

-Tú tampoco juegas nada mal, Fubuki-kun-admitió Yukimura.

-Atsuya-soltó el centrocampista.

-¿Como?-ladeó Yukimura la cabeza.

-Ya tienes a un Fubuki al cual dirigirte de esa manera-sonrió guiñando un ojo-Dirigirte a otro de la misma manera será un poco problemático. Así que a mi llámame por mi nombre ¿De acuerdo?

Yukimura parpadeó sorprendido pero volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien…Atsuya-kun-sonrió fortaleciendo el apretón.

-Y si quieres yo puedo llamarte Yuki-sonrió Atsuya con toda la intención de cargarse con el buen ambiente que se había creado como solo él sabia hacer, y lo consiguió, Yukimura le miró primero sorprendido y luego de mala manera.

-Ni se te ocurra-advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué? Tu nombre es como un trabalenguas, si te llamo Yuki será mucho mas fácil pronunciarlo.

-¡He dicho que no!-exclamó Yukimura.

-¡Oye Fubuki!-llamó Kurama tomando al de mirada roja por el hombro junto a Kariya-¡¿Cómo es que has podido usar un Avatar?! ¡Se supone que no tenías!

-Perdona-sonrió malévolamente el aludido-Pero el que dijo que no lo tenía fuiste tu solito, Kurama-sempai-se burló haciendo que a Kurama se le hinchara una vena de enfado-Yo nunca dije que no podía invocar a un Avatar…

-¡¿Cómo?!-soltó Kariya con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Y como es que solo lo has usado al final?-preguntó Kirino mientras Kurama seguía mosqueándose sobresaliéndole una venita de enfado.

-Lo cierto es que a mi Avatar solo lo uso cuando juego de delantero, no está hecho para la defensa, pero esta vez lo he usado en parte por un impulso al ver a Yukimura invocar al suyo y también porque ¿para que engañarnos? Me apetecía provocar un poco.

-¡FUBUKI!-gritó Kurama saliéndole humo de las orejas y corriendo tras Atsuya que en seguida se puso a correr para huir de su sempai-¡Te vas a enterar cuando te pillemos!

-¡Te lo tenías bien callado!-gritó Kariya corriendo también tras ellos.

-¡¿Y que culpa tengo yo que vosotros solo saquéis conclusiones equivocadas?!-preguntó Atsuya huyendo de sus dos compañeros con una sonrisa.

-Veo que el centrocampista oscuro no hace gala de su apodo fuera del campo…-sonrió Yukimura viendo como esos tres daban vueltas al campo de hielo mientras el publico se reía de la situación.

-¡Voy a morir!-se quejaba Atsuya con voz falsamente apenada.

-¡VAS A MORIR!-gruñeron Kurama y Kariya cada vez mas molestos.

-Yukimura…-llamó Fubuki atrayendo la atención de su pupilo. Los dos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, leyendo lo que el otro pensaba.

-Fubuki-sempai…yo…-intentó disculparse Yukimura pero para su sorpresa su sempai solo alargó su mano, tal y como hizo Atsuya. Yukimura sonrió y la estrechó.

-Volveremos a jugar juntos al fútbol, Yukimura-aseguró Fubuki.

-Fubuki-sempai…

-Que alegría que todo haya salido bien-suspiró Haruna aliviada.

-Si-asintió Kidou para luego mirar a todo el equipo-El Hakuren ha entendido la esencia del fútbol del Raimon.

-Todos se han esforzado mucho…y Fubuki-kun ha podido recuperar a su equipo-sonrió Haruna.

-Pero eso no te va a librar de la charla que vamos a mantener tú y yo en un rato-soltó Kidou.

-¿Eh?-parpadeó Haruna nerviosa.

-Te has callado algunas cosas respecto a Atsumi…

-Ay no…-se deprimió la maestra viendo que la mirada de su hermano le decía "prepárate porque de esta no te vas a librar"

-Bueno…-sonrió Fubuki dirigiéndose al Raimon junto a Yukimura-Muchas gracias….de verdad, muchas gracias Raimon-agradeció sinceramente haciendo una reverencia junto a su pupilo.

-Nosotros nos disculpamos por nuestro comportamiento-habló Yukimura-Sobretodo a vuestro portero…

-Tranquilo-sonrió Sangoku alzando la mano en señal de que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-Y tu Nishizono Shinsuke…

-¿Si?-preguntó el pequeño atento.

-Sigue así y en nada serás un portero espectacular.

-¿En serio?-a Shinsuke le brilló la mirada-¡Muchas gracias!

-Entonces…¿volverás al Hakuren?-preguntó Kidou a Fubuki, haciendo que Atsuya, que pasaba por los banquillos en ese momento se detuviera en seco. Como consecuencia Kurama no pudo frenar a tiempo y el hielo del suelo le hizo chocarse contra la espalda de Atsuya haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo, Kariya intentó frenar en cuanto vio a Kurama chocar contra la espalda de Atsuya pero perdió el equilibrio cuando el hielo lo hizo deslizarse y cayó encima de los otros dos.

-Ay-se quejaron los tres.

-Chicos…¿os importaría quitaron de encima de mí? pesáis mucho-protestó Atsuya siendo aplastado por los otros dos.

-Si, he pedido permiso en la selección de Italia por lo menos hasta que terminé el Holy Road-su mirada se volvió algo seria de pronto-No sé que estará tramando el V Sector pero prefiero quedarme con los del Hakuren para protegerlos…

-Me parece razonable…-admitió Kidou, en el fondo deseando que se fuera bien lejos de su hermana. No es que no se fiara de él pero…simplemente era algo que no podía explicar.

-Entonces…¿te vuelves a marchar?-preguntó Atsuya en voz baja pero sin que se le oyera.

-Espero que tenga mucha suerte, Fubuki-san-deseó Shindou mientras Kirino asentía estando de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Yukimura tenemos que volver a jugar al fútbol-dijo Tenma.

-Claro, por supuesto-coincidió Yukimura mientras los demás del Hakuren estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Atsu-chan?-preguntó Haruna viendo a su hija con la cabeza agachada.

Atsuya se dirigió hacia donde estaban Yukimura y su padre deteniéndose delante de ellos.

-Yukimura…-murmuró Atsuya para luego levantar la cabeza con expresión seria-Cuídamelo ¿quieres? Sabes que no puede valerse él solo-dijo señalando a su padre.

-Atsuya-río Fubuki con una gota en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, le cuidaré bien-aseguró el delantero de hielo.

-Yukimura no le sigas el juego, que se lo terminará creyendo…-murmuró Fubuki-Bueno…nosotros nos vamos y de nuevo…muchas gracias.

Dicho esto todos los del Hakuren se fueron marchando fuera del estadio. Kumasaki hacia rato que se había ido corriendo con Seki y Shirosaki ¿A dónde? No lo sabían y tampoco les importaba, solo deseaban volver a las montañas nevadas de Hokkaido y al instituto Hakuren para poder volver a la normalidad cuanto antes.

Atsumi solo vio partir a su padre, admirando su figura sintiendo como su corazón estaba hecho trizas y sentía revuelto el estomago. Se mantuvo serena todo el tiempo, le picaban los ojos pero se mantendría así con la cabeza bien alta y un aire solemne, no le había echado el discurso a Yukimura para luego llorar como una magdalena delante de todos.

De pronto, sin venir a cuento, Fubuki se giró mirando a su hija.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Atsuya?-preguntó Fubuki haciendo que el de mirada roja parpadeará sorprendido-La habitación del hotel donde me alojo tiene dos camas-sonrió Fubuki haciendo que Atsuya abriera los ojos impresionados-¿No te apetece pasar la noche con tu padre?

Atsuya quedó paralizado en el sitio ante aquella proposición, no sabiendo que decir, ni siquiera balbucear aunque fueran incoherencias. Sin ningún reparo miró directamente a Haruna, casi rogándole con la mirada, a lo que ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. Atsuya no dudo más y se dirigió hacia su padre.

-¡Mira que eres…!-gruñó Atsuya-¡…IMBECIL!-gritó soltándole un puñetazo en el hombro a su padre, el cual solo se río y se frotó la zona en donde Atsuya le había golpeado. Mientras el de ojos rojos se adelantaba con toda la cara enrojecida.

-Pero…¿es que Fubuki no vive con su padre?-preguntó Aoi sorprendida por aquella reacción.

-No-murmuró Haruna-Desgraciadamente Fubuki-kun no ha podido crecer al lado de su padre, él vive en casa de Fudou.-en realidad eso no es mentira del todo…

Kidou entrecerró los ojos no muy conforme con esa excusa.

-Comprendo…-murmuró Shindou-Por eso estaba tan empeñado en jugar este partido.

-Bah…es solo un niño de papá-se burló Kariya.

Mientras Hikaru solo miraba a Fubuki irse con los del Hakuren sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquel momento en que le había abrazado, la forma de su cuerpo era muy extraña.

Demasiado extraño a decir verdad.

Al cabo de un par de horas, los chicos del Raimon fueron llevados de vuelta al instituto y a partir de ahí cada uno se fue a su casa, algunos se fueron a dormir a casa de otros, pues era demasiado tarde para coger el tren que les llevaría a sus hogares.

Mientras Kidou acompañaba a Haruna a su casa, ninguno de los dos comentaba ni sacaba ningún tema a conversar. Kidou siempre había sido silencioso y Haruna estaba más que acostumbrada a esos silencios pero lo cierto es que el de ahora notaba que estaba cargado de tensión.

-Espero que Atsu-chan disfrute de la compañía de su padre, con todo lo que se ha esforzado en el partido se lo merece-dijo por fin Haruna pero en respuesta recibió mas silencio-Onii-chan ¿es que no me piensas hablar?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kidou.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué me sigues ocultando cosas, Haruna?-volvió a preguntar el entrenador del Raimon esta vez con voz mas herida-Creía que eso se había acabado, que volveríamos a empezar y no volvería a haber secretos.

-¿Lo dices por lo del Avatar de Atsu-chan? Lo siento, solo se me ha pasado…

-No se trata de que Atsumi tenga un Avatar, se trata de que me sigues ocultado cosas. Ahora es lo del Avatar pero ¿Qué mas cosas pueden ser? Te callas información y de quien mas las ocultas es de mi ¿o me vas a decir que Fudou no sabia nada del Avatar?

-Etto…yo…

-¿Ves? ¡A eso me refiero!-gruñó para luego soltar un suspiro-Me sigues tratando como a un completo extraño…

-No, Onii-chan no es por eso…

-Haruna sé que nada podrá ser como al principio, lo sé muy bien. Por eso quise volver a empezar y a volver a unir nuestros lazos de hermanos…pero si me sigues ocultando secretos entonces yo no sé que es lo que estoy haciendo contigo…

-Onii-chan…-murmuró Haruna sintiéndose realmente una dolida por las palabras de su hermano, le dolían no porque se sentía herida en sus sentimientos sino porque sabía que todas sus acusaciones no eran mas que la pura verdad.

Pero ella no tenía otra opción y ya no era solo por Atsumi sino también por otras personas ligadas a ella, aunque ni la propia Atsumi sabia hasta que punto estaba ligada a ciertas personas. Pero tampoco quería echar a perder el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su hermano por volver a ser cercanos, después de trece años sufriendo por ella lo mejor era que ella también pusiera de su parte.

-Escúchame, Onii-chan-dijo Haruna haciendo que su hermano la mirase-Sé que todo lo que es has dicho es verdad y también es cierto que te he ocultado varias cosas y hay otras tantas que no sabes, pero no se trata de que te trate como a un extraño, solo que hay cosas que no puedo contarte. Aun no. Quizá en algún momento lo haga pero todavía no-hizo un momento de silencio-Crees…¿Qué podrás esperar?

Kidou analizó la situación y sus palabras. Se sentía dolido de que todavía estuviera ocultándole cosas a él, no le gustaba nada, era como si a pesar de haberla encontrado después de tanto tiempo todavía hubiera una gruesa barrera que los separaba, que aunque alargara el brazo no podía tomarle de la mano y protegerla como siempre había hecho antaño. Pero ella estaba diciendo que había cosas que todavía no se sentía preparada para contarle y que solo necesitaba tiempo para ello ¿Qué podía hacer? Desde luego no podía sonsacarle la información a la fuerza y tampoco quería llegar a ese punto.

-Si quieres tiempo…-dijo él dando un suspiro-…tiempo tendrás.

Haruna mostró una sonrisa de felicidad al escucharle decir aquello, sabia que su hermano estaba luchando contra su deseo de sacarle la información, se mostraba nervioso y ansioso, y ella no podía culparle. Quizá no ahora ni mañana pero si le contaría todo algún día. Solo era eso, un poco de tiempo.

-Oye…Onii-chan, Atsu-chan se va a quedar con su padre y Fudou ha cogido el turno de noche en el trabajo. Y no quiero estar sola-sonrió angelicalmente a los ojos de Kidou-¿Te apetece pasar la noche en casa?

_BUM BUM_

Kidou sintió como el corazón bombeó sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa, tanto que por un momento sintió que iba a salir disparado del pecho.

-Por favor, Onii-chan, no quiero quedarme sola-rogó Haruna-¿O es que…no quieres?

-¡NO!-exclamó Kidou rápidamente. Haruna se lo quedó mirando sorprendida por aquella reacción y por un segundo pudo jurar que su hermano estaba sonrojado pero eso es imposible ¿no? Kidou Yuuto nunca se ha sonrojado-Digo…que no quiero que te quedes sola, así que, si no es mucha molestia me quedaré contigo esta noche-se excusó ocultando su sonrojo.

La sonrisa que Haruna le dedicó no tenía precio.

-¡Arigato, Onii-chan!-agradeció Haruna dándole un fuerte abrazo.

En ese momento Kidou sintió que se le había olvidado respirar al sentir en cálido cuerpo de su hermana pegado al suyo. Le correspondió el abrazo estrechándola con fuerza queriendo que aquel momento fuera eterno pero desgraciadamente las cosas buenas nunca duraban demasiado y tuvo que separarse de ella en cuanto ella ejerció algo de fuerza.

-Venga vamos-dijo ella entrando en el portal de su casa ¿hace cuanto que habían llegado? Kidou desde luego no se había dado cuenta, había estado tan ido que casi ni era consciente de por donde andaba, casi agradecía que Haruna si haya estado mas atenta que él.

Pero…un momento ¿Qué es lo que había dicho antes?.

-Oye Haruna ¿Cómo es eso que Fudou ha cogido el turno de noche en el trabajo?-preguntó el de las rastas con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh?-se giró mirando a su hermano-Pues parece que últimamente ha estado llegando tarde a trabajar y tiene que hacer horas extras para compensar el tiempo perdido.

-Ya…¿Y como es que Fudou pasa las noches contigo en tu casa?-volvió a preguntar.

Haruna sintió que se le caía el mundo encima al cae en la cuenta de sus propias palabras. Si en algo no había cambiado su hermano en todo este tiempo es que era muy celoso cuando se trataba de ella, no había más que ver como reacciona cada vez que ve a Fudou en su casa o cuando casi se le tira a Fubuki a la yugular.

-S-Solo de vez en cuando…-se excusó ella viendo en la cara que su hermano no se creía nada-¡Él es el maestro de Atsu-chan, hace entrenamientos intensivos con ella, como en las concentraciones que hacíais los del Raimon y en el Teikoku!

Haruna dejó caer cascaditas de lágrimas por sus ojos al ver que el de ojos rojos seguía sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que le decía, de hecho parecía mas molesto que antes, como si solo estuviera echando mas leña al fuego.

-Bien…-habló por fin Kidou metiendo sus manos en el interior de su chaqueta-pues dile a Fudou que ya no son necesarios sus "servicios como entrenador personal" ahora yo soy el entrenador de Atsumi, ella estará mejor a mi cargo. Así que no hace falta que siga rondando por aquí.

-Onii-chan…¿es que estás celoso?-preguntó Haruna con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No son celos-se defendió Kidou-Aunque Atsumi no lo sepa, yo soy su tío, lo mas lógico es que sea yo el que se ocupe de entrenarla y no terceras personas como Fudou, que no es familia suya ni nada.

-Escúchame, Onii-chan…-Haruna muy seria y le tomó del hombro derecho-Fudou no es solo el entrenador personal de Atsu-chan, no se ha dedicado solo a eso. Ha estado presente en su primer partido oficial, en su primer campeonato de fútbol, la ha llevado al colegio cuando yo no he podido y también ha ido a recogerla, ha pasado las navidades y los cumpleaños con ella, también, como has podido ver, ha ido a su ceremonia de graduación en primaria y ha ido a verla en su primer día en el Raimon-Haruna sonrió-Fudou no es para nada una tercera persona. Es alguien que siempre ha estado con ella.

Por alguna extraña razón a Kidou no le gustó para nada saber aquella información. Sentía que le había usurpado un puesto que debía ser solo suyo…típico de Fudou.

-Y bueno, será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena, haré un plato para chuparse los dedos-sonrió Haruna-Ah, pero antes debo ir a pedirle a la vecina que me devuelva la batidora que le presté ayer-dijo dándole las llaves a su hermano-Adelántate y ponte cómodo yo iré en seguida.

-¿No subes conmigo en el ascensor?-preguntó Kidou ladeando la cabeza.

-No, es en el primer piso-sonrió ella subiendo las escaleras.

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase…sigue siendo tan inocente como siempre-sonrió Kidou para luego dirigirse al buzón de correos que ponía "Otonashi Haruna-Fubuki Atsuya", aunque se podía ver que antes había otro nombre escrito, seguramente el nombre original del inquilino mas joven-A ver…veré si tiene correo y así ya lo tiene.

Abrió el buzón mirando lo que había dentro. Lo que encontró fue un paquetito envuelto con papel de regalo, con los colores azul y negro. Kidou lo tomó entre las manos y lo observó, encontró una carta en el reversó del paquete. La tomó y leyó el sobre.

-Viene de Okinawa-murmuró al ver el sello. Miró el otro lado del sobre viendo a quien iba dirigido "Fubuki Atsuya"-Es muy pronto para que tenga admiradores y mas desde Okinawa-se dijo Kidou.

Miró de nuevo el sobre y el paquetito.

-Sé que esto no está bien…pero solo estoy velando por la seguridad de mi sobrina-dijo Kidou para luego desenvolver el paquete encontrando un pequeño colgante con forma de bota de fútbol y un rayo de fondo-¿Y esto?-Murmuró observando el colgante que parecía estar hecho de plata, y al parecer hecho expresamente pues detrás del colgante aparecían las iniciales de O. A-Espera…¿O. A?

Abrió apresurado el sobre temiéndose algo malo. No tenía remitente y eso ya le preocupaba.

_Hola._

_Siento no haberte escrito antes pero he tenido_ _bastantes problemas. Antes de nada felicidades por haberte graduado en la primaria pero sobretodo felicidades por haber ganado el partido contra el Hakuren, si te estuve mirando y déjame decirte que Yukimura ha sabido dejarte contra las cuerdas. Deberías mejorar un poco la defensa con el Avatar, aunque sé que solo lo usas cuando juegas de delantero. Y ahora perdóname…sé que querías que participáramos juntos en el Holy Road pero para mi desgracia no he tenido la misma oportunidad que tu. Así que te pido que juegues y que ganes por mí. Te estaré observando en todo momento. Intentaré volver a escribirte cuando pueda, todavía hay problemas que no he podido solucionar pero no te preocupes._

_Mucha suerte en los próximos partidos, mi muy estimada amiga Otonashi Atsumi._

_El delantero de fuego_

_P.D: Das el pego con eso de hacerte pasar por un chico pero ¿Fubuki Atsuya? ¿En serio? Deja de ir provocando. Parece que pidas a gritos que te pillen._

-¿Como?-Kidou abrió los ojos a mas no poder-Hay alguien que sabe que Atsumi…

Examinó una y otra vez aquella carta dirigida a su sobrina. El sello era de Okinawa pero el partido contra el Hakuren había sido apenas hace unas horas, es imposible que hayan mandado la carta y el paquete hasta Inazuma en tan poco tiempo aunque fuera a través del correo express. A Kidou solo se le ocurría que la persona que escribió esa carta estaba en Inazuma, y vio el partido desde las gradas. Ni siquiera se le ocurría que fuera una alumna del Kaminari Tei…ellas no sabían que su compañera y antigua capitana se había cambiado el nombre ¿Y que eso del delantero de fuego? __

Kidou subió rápidamente al piso de su hermana, por el momento se guardaría la carta y aquel presente tan extraño. No quería preocupar a Haruna con aquello, ya hablaría personalmente con Atsumi en cuanto volviera de estar con su padre.

Ingresó en el interior de la casa, por un segundo se deleito del aroma familiar que impregnaba aquel piso.

-Parezco un pervertido-se regañó a si mismo el estratega pasándose la mano por su cabello.

Se paseó por el lugar observándolo todo, la última vez no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo al estar alterado por haber encontrado a su hermana. Aunque no cambiaba su concepto inicial de aquella casa, era acogedora y se sentía uno a gusto estando allí. Se paró en cuanto vio las vitrinas en donde se guardaba las cerámicas y la porcelana, entre los platos y tazas había varios marcos con fotografías. En una estaba Haruna, bastante más joven de lo que era ahora, casi una niña, con un bebé de suave pelusilla rosa en brazos, era Atsumi y posiblemente aquella foto se hizo poco después de que salieran del hospital.

Otra foto era de Atsumi, ya un poco más mayor, tal vez tres años. Sentada en el regazo de su padre. En aquella foto se podía apreciar el parecido que había entre ambos, Atsumi tenía el mismo estilo de peinado que Fubuki cuando era más joven, solo que ella tenía una expresión traviesa en la cara y el cabello rosado, salvo las puntas que empezaban a tener un color azulado y curiosamente las puntas se elevaban hacia arriba.

La tercera fotografía se podía ver a Fudou dándole toques al balón y una Atsumi de aproximadamente seis o siete años cayendo al suelo al tratar de quitársela.

Son todas fotos de familia. Con un acoplado entre ellos pero familia al fin y al cabo. Para Haruna había sido duro criar a Atsumi ella sola pero estaba claro que no era ninguna desgraciada por haberlo hecho. En las fotos parecía irradiar una felicidad deslumbrante cuando tenía a su hija en brazos.

-Onii-chan ya estoy aquí-dijo Haruna entrando en la casa con una batidora en la mano-¿Que haces?-preguntó viéndole frente a la vitrina.

-Nada-respondió ocultando el paquete y el sobre en el interior de su chaqueta lo más discretamente posible. No tenía sentido preocuparla ahora por ese asunto-Solo estaba mirando las fotografías, es cierto que desde pequeña Atsumi parecía un niño.

-¿Verdad que si?-sonrió con gracia-Pero de pequeña se parecía mucho al Atsuya original, el hermano de Fubuki. Supongo que algo de eso tendrá que ver.

-Tu también…sales muy bonita en varias de ellas-confesó Kidou mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Yo?-sonrió ella sonrojándose ante el simpático halago-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

-Solo digo la verdad-dijo mirando una última foto en la que salía solo Haruna con una gran sonrisa y unas flores entre los brazos-Hay algunas en que te muestras de una manera que ni yo había visto jamás.

-Bueno…en realidad las cámaras no captan la verdadera esencia de las personas-sonrió Haruna tratando de ser modesta.

-Ya…-murmuró Kidou dando un suspiro-¿Quieres que te ayudé a hacer la cena?

Haruna asintió.

-Te estaría muy agradecida-aceptó ella.

Los dos hermanos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro tanto cuando cocinaban como cuando comían. Hablaron de todo durante varias horas. Kidou le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se marchó, que él había estado a punto de ir a la selección de Italia, como Fubuki pero que con el dominio del V Sector tuvo que quedarse para proteger al Teikoku, también le contó que Sakuma colaboraba con él en el equipo y ahora, mientras esté en el Raimon será el entrenador del Teikoku.

Por su lado, Haruna habló con él del tiempo que estuvo en la asociación y lo bien que la trataron. Le dijo que aun después de haber dado a luz siguió viviendo en la asociación hasta que Fubuki pudo conseguirles un piso donde vivir, pero estando allí la ayudaron a enseñarle como criar a su bebé. También, no si no con cierto reparo, le habló de varias veces que Fudou la había estado acompañando a todos lados para ayudarla, desde que se relajara un poco hasta llevarse a su hija con él para que pudiera ocuparse de su trabajo sin que la revoltosa niña estuviera todo el tiempo exigiéndole atención.

Finalmente, después de que todos los platos estuvieran limpios, Haruna empezó a sentir sueño. Aquel partido había sido bastante preocupante, era como volver a ver jugar a los del antiguo Raimon contra la Academia Alius, siempre al borde del abismo y asustada por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Antes era con su hermano y todos sus amigos, ahora era su hija y otros muchachos.

Haruna se disculpó con su hermano y fue a dormir temprano, no sin antes prestarle ropa cómoda para que se la pusiera en cuanto quisiese irse a la cama. Le ofreció instalarse en la habitación de invitados, sitio que por cierto frecuentaba Fudou cada vez que pasaba las noches con ellas.

Por un momento, Kidou sintió la extraña necesidad de echar esa ropa en una hoguera, pensando que Fudou también se las pondría. Porque, a ver, seamos lógicos ¿Qué pinta una conjunto de ropa para dormir masculina en una casa donde solo hay mujeres? Atsumi desde luego no servía de excusa esta vez, la ropa es demasiado ancha para que ella se la pueda poner. Así que el único que puede hacer uso de ella y el único hombre que frecuenta en la casa es…

-Fudou…-gruñó el de rastas tomando nota mental de asesinar a Fudou en cuanto tuviera oportunidad y hacerlo pasar como un accidente. Sin más se puso la ropa que su hermana le había dado pero todavía no tenía sueño. Estaba mas que acostumbrado a esa clase de tensión en el campo de fútbol era algo que todos los entrenadores de cualquier deporte competitivo tenían mas que asumido. Los nervios y la ansiedad era el pan de cada día.

Miró su chaqueta que ahora estaba colgada del perchero, de ella sobresalía el paquete y parte del sobre que había hallado en el buzón. Estaba preocupado por ese asunto. El que escribió la carta conocía a Atsumi, y por la manera en que se dirigía a ella era alguien muy cercano. Pensó en al gente del Kaminari Tei, pero lo cierto es que lo dudaba, Haruna le dijo que Atsumi solo tenía amigas en el colegio, no se juntaba mucho con los chicos y el que escribió la carta era un chico sin duda.

-¿Debería habérselo dicho a Haruna?-se cuestionó en voz alta-Es su hija al fin y al cabo…

No, primero de nada tenía que hablar con Atsumi. Ella conoce a la persona que escribió la carta y además la conoce muy bien. Si esa persona resulta ser solo un amigo que le envía buenos deseos todo estará bien, pero si Atsumi mostraba aunque sea solo por un segundo algún signo de preocupación o miedo ya tomaría medidas en el asunto como fuera.

-Se está haciendo tarde-se dijo Kidou viendo el reloj que había colgado en la pared-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de invitados que Haruna le había preparado.

Pero paso por la habitación de su hermana encontrándola entreabierta y dando golpes una y otra vez con el marco sin llegar a cerrarse.

Con cuidado entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido y observó la escena que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver.

Haruna con un pequeño camisón azul, destapada y la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta recorría su cuerpo.

Kidou sintió que la sangre le circulaba más rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. De nuevo su corazón trabaja a mil por hora y un incomprensible temblor dominó sus manos. Estaba nervioso muy nervioso.

-Mira que eres descuidada-dijo en voz alta a su hermana aunque sabia que no podía oírle, lo decía más que nada tratando de tranquilizarse el mismo-Si duermes así pillaras un resfriado.

La volvió a cubrir con la sabana hasta la cintura pero en seguida se quedo prendado de aquel rostro durmiente que se mantenía sereno y relajado, completamente ajeno de que había otra presencia en la habitación además de la suya propia.

-Sin duda estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi-murmuró Kidou acercando su rostro al de Haruna-Mucho mas…-murmuró para luego rozar sus labios con los de su hermana en un pequeño y casto beso.

-Onii-chan…-susurró Haruna

De pronto Kidou salió de su ensoñación y se apartó rápidamente de ella. La vio moverse incomoda en sueño pero luego volvió a relajarse, continuando con su sueño imperturbable.

Kidou respiró jadeante y muy nervioso, quizá hasta con algo de miedo al analizar bien lo que había hecho. Había besado a su hermana…¡a su hermana!

-Oh no-murmuró él cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos-Pero ¿Qué hecho?

_**MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO**_

-Resígnate, Yukimura, este es tu fin-sonrió Atsuya macabramente.

-He dicho que te derrotaría y eso es lo que pienso hacer. No voy a darme por vencido-aseguró Yukimura totalmente serio.

-Sabes que no eres capaz de hacerlo, nunca podrás superarme-rio el del mechón rosa confiado-Soy mucho mejor que tu en todos los aspectos.

-Si quieres a Fubuki-sempai tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

-Esto no es como en el partido de antes, aquí nos lo jugamos a todo o nada.

-Te he dicho que no me pienso dejarte ganar.

-Que mas quisieras, Yuki…

-¡He dicho que no me llames así!

-Bien, has sido un rival digno pero…es hora de que mi inevitable victoria aplastante se ciña sobre ti-de pronto empezó a mover su mano.

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Sacar el arma que te fulminará-sonrió de la forma más macabra posible.

La tensión en el ambiente envolvió a los dos jugadores que se miraban de forma desafiante

-¡Reina de Corazones!-sonrió Atsuya de lo más animado enseñando el juego de cartas que tenia en la mano.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-exclamó Yukimura sorprendido ante ese resultado.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡He vencido! ¡Te he derrotado!-exclamó Atsuya-Lo siento, Yuki, pero el que se queda durmiendo con mi padre soy yo.

-¡Has hecho trampas!-protestó el delantero de hielo alzando el puño.

-¡Si, claro! ¡No seas mal perdedor!

-¡Tu, que eres un mal ganador!

-¡Pues no me dijiste eso en el campo!

-¡Eso es distinto!

-¡¿En que?! ¡Te he ganado tanto al fútbol como en el poker!-volvió a reír gozoso ante su nueva victoria.

Mientras tanto Fubuki solo los observaba con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un té. Yukimura también quería pasar la noche con su sempai pero al parecer Atsuya tenía cierto recelo en admitir esa proposición. Al final los dos apostaron la compañía de Fubuki a un juego de cartas.

Si bien Fubuki se sentía halagado que los dos le quisieran tanto pero eso de que lo apostaran al poker…pues no sabía si sentirse halagado o aterrorizado.

-Me alegro que os hayáis hecho tan amigos-comentó Fubuki con una sonrisa.

-¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS!-exclamaron los dos-¡Somos rivales!

-Rivalidad sana ante todo-sonrió Fubuki divertido.

-¡Hala, Yuki! ¡Ahora pirate!

-¡Exijo la revancha!

-¡Que no!

-_Vaya noche me espera_-pensó Fubuki con una gotita en la cabeza.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Esta hecho con algo de prisas pero espero que haya sido del agrado de todos vosotros. Venga animaos con los reviews! Que es lo que me anima a escribir como una posesa.

Vale, primero antes que nada las traducciones de las técnicas para quien las necesite:

_**Double Wind:**__ Doble Viento._

_**Zettai Shouheki: **__Barrera Absoluta._

_**Killer Slide: **__Barrido Defensivo._

_**Wolf Legend: **__Aullido de Lobo. _

_**The Mist: **__La Niebla._

_**Acrobat Keep: **__Regate Acrobático._

_**SHOUSA MAESTRO**__**:**__ Maestro de Orquesta._

_**ARMONICS: **__Armónica._

_**KOUSETSUNO SAIA:**__ Gran Nevada de Saia._

_**TSUKINO MAJO: HEKATE**__: Hechicera de la Luna Hécate._

_**ICICLE ROAD: **__Lanza Carámbano._

_**AMAI KYOFU:**__ Dulces Horrores. _

Ahora si, a por los review.

_**Missy Lan:**___Bueno ¿Qué te parece el acercamiento padre-hija que he hecho? Lo hice pensando en lo que me habías recomendado y pensé que tenías razón así que ahí lo tienes. No te estreses mucho con el trabajo, a veces currar mucho de una tacada pasa factura.

_**Yami Miyazaki**__**: **_Como no, tú siguiendo mis fics lealmente y dejando review igual de leal. Me hacer muy happy aunque…ya no son tan largos como antes…debería dejar de spoilearte tanto pero como mis otras fuentes están en modo OFF T-T espero seguir contando contigo para los próximos caps.__

_**Miki-chansis**_: Brutal…brutal…cuando leí tu review me quedé en plan "Jo…mas me vale terminar este fic" XDDDD nah la verdad es que me reí bastante. La verdad es que pensé en ti cuando no vi review del capitulo 5, precisamente tu que eres de las mas leales ^^ muchas gracias, en serio por seguirme.

_**Osoqduerme**_: Deseo concedido para ti, Atsu-chan realiza la técnica que querías ¿Por qué? Muchacha, tu review me animó a hacerlo, no sé porque fue uno de los que mas me han llegado a la patatita. Y más aun que hayas tenido que ir en contra de la todopoderosa flojera para hacerlo…sniff, que feliz me has hecho. Aunque sigo diciendo que la falta de review en los fics suele ser bastante desmotivador todo sea dicho… Bueno nada MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.

_**Andrea:**_ ¿Me mandas un review cuando estas a mitad del cap 4? XDDD eso si que es estar emocionada, que mona eres! Gracias por seguirme.

_**Molly**__**:**_ Relax que lo voy a seguir pero como he dicho al principio, pronto empezare las clases y no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar así que subiré mas despacio que antes. Gomen, espero que tengas paciencia conmigo, soy de las que hacen esperar pero luego vale la pena.


	8. Oscuridad Disipada

**CÁP 8-Oscuridad disipada**

_Holaaaa, perdón a todo el mundo por la tardanza, ya os dije que comenzaba las clases y ando algo ocupada. Espero que tengáis paciencia conmigo. En este capitulo se verá cierta tensión por parte de Kidou y el próximo se vera mas acercamiento con Haruna. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho_

**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**

Noto los rayos solares acariciando mis ojos al mismo tiempo que un delicioso olor dulce y delicioso invadía mis fosas nasales. Abro los ojos levemente para luego cerrarlos con fuerza al sentir la intensidad de la luz solar penetrar en ellos. Maldita sea, ayer se me olvidó correr las cortinas, estaba tan oscuro y yo estaba tan cansado que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de ese error.

De nuevo, aquel olor dulce volvió a invadirme, era suave y agradable. Dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso. No sé porque me hacer recordar a un momento de mi infancia, siendo yo muy pequeño, cuando mis padres todavía estaban vivos, me despertaba en mi habitación con ese mismo olor. Mi madre preparaba el desayuno para toda la familia, y con ese olor Haruna y yo salíamos a la vez de nuestras respectivas habitaciones para ir a la mesa como dos sonámbulos, embriagados por ese delicioso olor.

Pero mi madre ya no estaba y ese olor no me lo estoy imaginando ni tampoco estoy soñando. Abro los ojos completamente girando mi cabeza hacia un ángulo en donde no me dé el sol y visualizo el lugar donde me encuentro.

Ah, si, ya me acuerdo. Hoy he pasado la noche en casa de Haruna.

…Espera…

Ayer, Haruna y yo…

De pronto el recuerdo de lo que había pasado anoche me vino a la mente como un misil. Me incorporé de la mullida cama al recordarlo. Anoche besé a Haruna.

¡Anoche besé a MI HERMANA! ¡Que atroz!

El corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente, tanto que tengo la sensación de que va a salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

¡Soy un idiota! ¡Pero ¿Cómo se me ocurre?! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio besa a la única mujer con la cual esta prohibido hacer semejantes acciones?! ¡A mi, como no! ¡El que siempre supera las adversidades! ¡No sé porque diablos tuve ese impulso!

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento la había besado, solo recuerdo haberla mirado mientras dormía, arroparla y de repente…¡eso! ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?! Ni yo mismo lo recuerdo, solo sé que me quedé embelesado, mirándola como un completo idiota. Doy gracias a que ella estaba profundamente dormida y no se haya dado cuenta de nada, sino le habría dado motivos para desconfiar de mí y salir corriendo de nuevo, porque lo veo venir.

¿Y ahora que hago? Debe de estar fuera preparando el desayuno ¿Debería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? Después de todo ella estaba dormida. Pero después de la charla que le di ayer sobre los secretos y ocultar información entre nosotros sería ser muy hipócrita por mi parte. Pero por otro lado si se lo digo la asustaría y me pediría explicaciones, que seria lo más normal, pero no podría dárselas porque ni yo sé porque lo he hecho, no tengo explicaciones ni para mi mismo.

Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es optar por la segunda opción, Haruna estaba dormida y no se ha enterado de nada. No vale la pena preocuparla por esas tonterías y tampoco quiero echar a perder la confianza que tanto me está costando volver a ganarme.

Me incorporo de la cama y me visto antes de salir fuera de la habitación, de nuevo con mi habitual traje. Cuando abro la puerta de la habitación, el olor dulce de antes me vino con más intensidad, seguía sin ser empalagoso, era suave y parecía exquisito.

Salgo de la habitación y voy camino de la cocina mientras me voy colocando mis gafas, cuando entro veo una escena que se me hace tremendamente familiar. Haruna estaba tarareando una cancioncilla mientras preparaba unas tortitas con miel y el café se estaba haciendo en la cafetera, su agradable aroma se mezclaba con el de las tortitas. Era como subirse a una maquina del tiempo y volver al pasado, a nuestra infancia, aquella escena era igual a las mañana en que Haruna y yo nos levantábamos por el olor del desayuno que preparaba nuestra madre.

Buenos recuerdos, la verdad.

-Ohayo-saludé suavemente, ella se volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-Ohayo, Onii-chan ¿has dormido bien?-me preguntó sonriente mientras terminaba de cocinar unas tortitas.

-Bien, muchas gracias-trate de sonar todo lo normal que pude, Haruna podía ser ingenua pero cuando quería podía ser también muy perceptiva y no puedo permitir que note ni un atisbo de nerviosismo en mi. Ella me volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta a dejar las tortitas en los platos, observo su delgada figura como nunca antes lo había hecho y sentí el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente por la espalda. Me sacudo la cabeza para reaccionar ante aquel extrañó sentimiento ¿Pero que diablos me esta pasando? ¡Ese tipo de cosas no le corresponde hacer a un hermano mayor! ¡No a mi! Sino a un…

…un marido…

El corazón de nuevo empezó a bombearme la sangre haciendo que parte de ella ocupara puestos en mis mejillas. De pronto una imagen ocupó mi mente, una de mi mismo besando a mi hermana mientras la tengo acorralada en la pared mirándome de forma muy timida y adorable ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SOY UN MALDITO ENFERMO! empiezo a hartarme de estar sonrojándome todo el tiempo, mi única suerte es que nadie se había percatado de ellos pero todo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero sobretodo estoy muy harto de tener estos pensamientos indecorosos e inmorales con Haruna, no podía parar de pensar en ella de muchas formas. Pero necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza como sea, ignorar este…sentimiento, si es que se le puede llamar así y de esa manera con el tiempo las cosas volverán a su cauce.

-Huele bien…-comenté al volver a sentir el aroma del desayuno tratando de evadir mis pensamientos.

-Lo sé, es como el que preparaba mamá-sonrió llevando los platos a la mesa-Suelo preparar este desayuno a menudo…Atsu-chan se lo come que da gusto, ahora entiendo porque mamá se quedaba mirándonos cuando comíamos sus desayunos.

-¿Atsumi todavía no ha vuelto?-preguntó mirando para la puerta que da al pasillo.

-No, pero estará de camino.

-¿No desayunará con nosotros? Es un poco desconsiderado por su parte, además tiene que ir a clase-sonreí queriendo provocarla un poco mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes.

-Hace mucho que no ve a su padre, es normal que quiera estar el mayor tiempo posible con él-me sacó la lengua en señal de burla infantil-No sé si habrá desayunado con Fubuki pero que tiene que venir a casa esta claro. Aquí tiene el uniforme del Raimon, se ha ido con su padre con lo puesto.

Reí suavemente ante eso, es verdad, Atsumi se había ido con Fubuki solo con el uniforme del club de fútbol puesto, a la fuerza tenía que volver a casa para cambiarse de ropa si es que quería entrar de nuevo en clase.

De pronto se escuchó un pequeño ruido que venia de la puerta que daba a la calle. Parece que alguien estaba utilizando una llave para abrirla. La puerta se abre y veo entrar por ella a una persona de cabellera larga y azulada con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Ya he vuelto-saludó Atsumi muy animada yendo a la cocina pero de pronto se paró en seco al verme sentado frente a su mesa mientras Haruna me servía un café un plato con las tortitas-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño y al parecer resistiendo las ganas de señalarme con el dedo.

-He pasado la noche aquí-le dije sin mas, la cara que mi sobrina puso a continuación… hubiera sido ideal sacarle una foto para el futuro, tenía la boca abierta hasta el suelo y una sombra le tapó sus ojos rojizos mientras un yunque de 150 kilos se le caía encima. Como si de un robot se tratara, dirigió una mirada a su madre sin cambiar su expresión de asombro, aun con aquella sombra tapándole los ojos, luego volvió a mirarme a mí.

-¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO?!-explotó de repente con llamas saliendo a su alrededor y los ojos centelleantes. Sin duda, Atsumi había sacado lo peor del carácter de Fudou pero lo que no sabía hacer era disimular las emociones, no como lo hacia yo o como lo hacia Fudou. Era mucho mas espontanea y mas directa.

-No he hecho nada…-respondo simplemente nada intimidado ante aquella reacción, me la esperaba la verdad, no es la primera vez que trato con alguien así, he entrenado a muchos muchachos con el paso del tiempo.

-¡Mentiroso!-bramó ella con la clara intención de querer golpearme con alguna patada voladora o algo así pero se ve que no termina de poder lanzarse a realizar su cometido. Dejó de mirarme para hablar con su madre-¡¿Qué hace él aquí, mamá?!

-Pues...nada, ayer estuvimos charlando y después solo se quedó a dormir aquí-respondió sin dar mas explicación a lo que la muchacha de dudosa apariencia volvió a quedarse en shock.

-¡¿Y ya está?! ¡¿Esta es toda la explicación que me vas a dar?!-exclamó ella desesperada ante notarse ser al parecer la única que notaba que lo que estaba pasando era de todo menos normal

-Que yo sepa, tu madre puede dejar entrar en su casa quien quiera, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie ¿no te parece?-digo yo tomando un sorbo de café. Ella me miró rencorosa queriendo decir, o más bien, gritar algo como "Yo también vivo aquí, de algo deberé enterarme" pero por alguna razón se contenía. O bien porque no quería montar un espectáculo delante de su madre o bien porque piensa que al ser yo su entrenador puedo tomar represalias luego durante los entrenamientos. Es una actitud bastante infantil por su parte, aunque hay que reconocer que se esforzaba por controlar su furor.

-¿Se puede saber que tipo de relación tenéis vosotros dos? Mamá ha dicho que solo sois viejos conocidos, pero que te quedes a pasar la noche aquí con ella y a solas ya me parece demasiado-preguntó de repente rechinando los dientes, Haruna terminó de dejar los platos del desayuno sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando a su hija sorprendida. Yo la miro por el rabillo del ojo, indetectable detalle al ser ocultado por mis gafas, Atsumi ha creado la situación perfecta para que supiera la verdad. Quien era yo en realidad y la relación que tenía con su madre y con ella.

Venga, Haruna. Es el momento perfecto, la propia Atsumi está pidiendo la verdad ¿acaso vas a seguir mintiéndole?

-Veras, Atsu-chan, lo cierto es que somos mas que viejos conocidos…-muy bien, Haruna, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Atsumi algo nerviosa mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Yo era una de las gerentes del Raimon y del Inazuma Japón cuando era una estudiante-sonrió Haruna. Espera ¿Qué?-He tenido cercanía con todos los miembros…incluso con tu entrenador.

Puse mala cara al escucharla decir eso. Desde luego no era ninguna mentira pero si que ha vuelto a evadir la autentica verdad para la muchacha. Haruna me miró discretamente viendo que mi reacción no estaba muy conforme con aquella aclaración.

-Entonces, además de conocidos…¿fuisteis compañeros de clase?-preguntó mirándonos alternativamente.

-No, no, Kidou-kantoku es un año más mayor que yo, así que en la secundaria iba un curso por delante de mí. Además, al principio él estudiaba en el Teikoku pero entre unas cosas y otras acabó terminando la secundaria en el Raimon.

Atsumi abrió la boca para decir algo pero en seguida la cerró viendo que en realidad no tenía nada que decir o por lo menos que no se le ocurría nada que decir en ese momento.

-Pues ya podrías habérmelo dicho antes-bufó pasándose una mano por su larga cabellera-Pero aun así, fuiste la gerente hace muchos años…este exceso de confianza me parece pasarse…

-¿Qué insinúas con eso, Atsu-chan?-murmuró Haruna sonriente con cuchillo de cocina en mano. Aquella sonrisa era de apariencia amable, eso si quitábamos las sombras negras que estaban apareciendo a su alrededor.

Atsumi palidecía dándose cuenta del error de sus propias palabras.

Sin darse cuenta había llamado vieja a su madre.

-¡Nada!-se apresuró en decir la muchacha moviendo las manos de un lado a otro-¡Me voy a cambiar!-se fue corriendo hacia su habitación pero antes de ir por el pasillo volvió-¡Pero esto me lo llevo!-cogió un plato de tortitas antes de seguir su camino.

-Parece que no ha desayunado con Fubuki-comento con mi rostro apoyado en mi puño.

-Seguro que si ha desayunado, pero esta chica siempre tiene sitio para algo mas, es un pozo sin fondo-suspiró ella quitándose el delantal.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?-le pregunto de repente haciendo que ella se quedara quieta donde estaba-Tenías una oportunidad de oro para decírselo, ella misma te lo ha pedido, pero la has desaprovechado.

-No está preparada…-se excusa ella dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-No necesita estar preparada, no soy un padre que la ha abandonado, soy su tío-no se porque decir eso me causo una opresión fuerte en el pecho ¿Qué diablos…?-Tiene derecho a saber que yo también soy su familia, que puede contar conmigo y que puedo protegerla.

-Todavía no-insistió ella-Aun te sigue teniendo mucha manía es mejor esperar a que se haya acostumbrado a ti.

-Que me tenga manía o no, no es importante. Si la tiene, con el tiempo lo superará, pero no decirle que tiene más familia es demasiado cruel.

-¿Y que le digo?-murmuró Haruna bajando la mirada-¿Qué ella fue una hija no deseada? ¿Qué yo me quedé embarazada porque su padre y yo cometimos un error? ¿Qué sus abuelos me mandaron a deshacerme de ella en cuanto supieron que iba a tenerla y que por ello tuve que huir de todo? ¿Quieres que le diga eso?

Toda molestia que pudiera tener dentro de mi se deshizo en ese mismo instante.

-¿Es por eso?-pregunto mas calmado para ver como ella se muerde el labio inferior.

-Onii-chan, si le digo que eres su tío, al margen de lo que ella pueda sentir por ti, querrá saber porque nunca le había hablado de ti, o porque nunca viniste a vernos. Para ella su única familia somos Fubuki y yo, y también Fudou, por haber estado siempre ahí, ocupando el lugar que Fubuki no pudo ocupar.

Así que es eso. Haruna no es que tuviera miedo de los malos sentimientos que tenía Atsumi por mí, sino en la reacción que pudiera tener al saber todo lo que tuvo que hacer su madre para poder tenerla a su lado. Parecía conmovedor, pero para cualquier muchacha, saber que su propia familia quería deshacerse de ella incluso antes de nacer era un golpe muy duro y seguramente Atsumi no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a eso.

Haruna no era que quisiese mentirle, lo que quiere es proteger a su hija de los sentimientos de frustración, culpabilidad y dolor que la verdad pudiera ocasionarle. Atsumi tenía su carácter, pero la versión de la historia podría interpretarse como que ella tenía la culpa de que su madre hubiera tenido que alejarse de sus padres y de su hermano solo para consérvala a ella a su lado.

-Eres su madre, tu sabrás cuando decirle la verdad-dije sin insistir en el tema-Pero que sepas que por muy dolorosa que sea, al final la verdad es mejor que las mentiras. Tú y yo sabemos eso mejor que nadie.

Aquello lo decía porque cuando estuvimos separados aquellos seis años, yo había mantenido las distancias con Haruna con el fin de protegerla, pero con el tiempo aquello se convirtió en una tortura. Por mi parte sabia donde estaba mi hermana, sabia donde estudiaba y sabía siempre como se encontraba, pero en cambio solo podía verla desde la distancia, aparentando frialdad e indiferencia, aunque por dentro me muriese de ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle que la quería. Aquella actitud solo hizo que Haruna tuviera una mala visión de mí, ella terminó creyendo que yo la había dejado de querer o que ya no me importaba lo que sucediera con ella. Aunque fuera por protegerla, la estuve mintiendo y aquello terminó por pasarnos factura a los dos. De no ser por Endou y todo el equipo del Raimon, a saber que habría pasado con nosotros dos.

Posiblemente no estaríamos teniendo ni esta conversación ni ninguna otra.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-me aseguró ella mientras tomaba un maletín-¿Vienes conmigo al Raimon? Atsu-chan parece que ira un poco mas tarde.

-Adelántate-le dije-Tengo que hablar un momento con Atsumi.

Ella me miró preocupada.

-Tranquila, no voy a decirle nada, solo quiero hablar con ella como su entrenador-le aseguro con una sonrisa. Ella suspiro aliviada y se dirigió a su hermano dándole un beso en la frente.

Kidou se asustó por un segundo al sentir la calidez de los labios de su hermana sobre su frente.

-De acuerdo, no seas muy duro con ella, se está esforzando-dijo abriendo la puerta de la calle-Nos vemos luego, Onii-chan.

-Ve con cuidado-le digo mientras ella cierra la puerta.

Me quedo esperando a que Atsumi salga de la habitación. Aun me tiene preocupado el tema de la carta del misterioso chico de Okinawa. Le felicitaba por haber ganado el partido contra el Hakuren pero aunque parecía que la carta viniera de Okinawa, es imposible que pudiera llegar con tan solo dos horas después de terminar el partido, el chico estaba en Inazuma y lo controlaba todo desde las gradas.

Parecía ser un amigo muy cercano de Atsumi pero ¿y si ese amigo fuera un SEED? No sería la primera vez que antiguos amigos y compañeros se convirtieran en SEED, no había más que ver a Minamisawa.

-¡No debo llegar tarde otra vez!-se escuchó la voz de la chica acercándose a pasos agigantados hasta el salón mientras se colocaba correctamente la chaqueta de la camisa. Al verme se paró en seco, miró hacia los lados, seguramente buscando a su madre, cuando se fijo en que ella no estaba frunció el ceño-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu entrenador-sonreí haciendo que ella acentuara su expresión de enfado.

-Fuera del campo no eres nada-me contestó de forma borde. Uchs, eso si me había dolido-¿Por qué sigues en mi casa?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Es por el entrenamiento?-preguntó ella alzando una ceja-Puedes decírmelo cuando estemos en el campo.

-No es por el fútbol-digo mientras sacaba el colgante que venía con la carta y se lo entregaba.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó ella extrañada mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo examinaba con la vista. Espere un poco su reacción. Cuando vi que sus ojos se abrieron levemente a causa de la sorpresa supe que había reconocido el colgante.

-Ese colgante te suena ¿verdad?-preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-¿De donde lo has sacado?-preguntó poniéndose de nuevo a la defensiva.

-Venia con esta carta-muestro el sobre entre mis dedos y ella de nuevo abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego su expresión cambio a una de enfado, tanto que se le enrojeció la cara.

-¡¿Me has estando espiando el correo?!-bramó Atsumi furiosa mientras trataba de arrebatarme la carta, algo que evito alejando mi mano de su alcance y colocando la mía sobre su hombro para mantenerla a raya-¡Dámela! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

-¿Quién es la persona que te lo envía?-quiero saber haciendo presión sobre su hombro.

-¡¿A ti que te importa?!-gruñó mientras continuaba luchando por quitarme el sobre.

-Me importa y mucho, eres uno de mis jugadores-excuso seriamente, tuve que reprimirme el impulso de decir que es mi sobrina y que quería protegerla.

-¡Te he dicho que fuera del campo no eres nada!-volvió a decir esta vez con mas ferocidad-¡Lo que pasé fuera de él no es asunto tuyo! ¡Si de alguien debo de responder es ante mis padres! ¡Tú no pintas nada en eso!

Con la paciencia perdida tomo su antebrazo con mi mano con una singular fuerza. Noto que ella se asusta ante la fuerza de mi agarre y forcejea para tratar de liberarse pero yo apenas me muevo o siento debilidad alguna en mis manos. Podía ser rápida, podía ser astuta incluso podía ser escurridiza…pero no era mas fuerte.

Alza la mirada para mirarme a los ojos y puedo ver el miedo reflejado en los suyos, se siente intimidada aunque trate de ocultarlo. Se está dando cuenta que conmigo no funcionaban sus pataletas y que era mejor no tenerme como enemigo.

-Escúchame-digo con voz sumamente seria a lo que vi que a ella le recorría un escalofrió, se nota que se sentía intimidada. No parecía acostumbrada que alguien la mirara desde lo alto-Es cierto que solo soy tu entrenador pero fuera del campo también hay SEED que puede ir a por ti ¿o ya no te acuerdas de aquellos chicos que te pegaron el día de tu graduación?-ella tembló al escucharme decir eso-Pues como esos, hay muchos por Inazuma, no solo en el campo de juego o en el Holy Road. También sé de buena mano lo que es que un amigo o un compañero se pase al bando enemigo. Así que dime ¿esa persona es de fiar? ¿O solo finge ser tu amigo?

Ella se quedó callada, todavía sorprendida e intimidada ante mi agresividad. La veo apretar aquel colgante contra su pecho antes de volver a mirarme a la cara.

-Es un buen chico…-me aseguró seriamente-Él también iba a ser un compañero en el Raimon pero no sé porque no se ha presentado ¡Pero él no es un SEED! ¡Él ama el fútbol! ¡Nunca se pondría del lado del V Sector ni del Seitei! ¡Jamás haría eso!

Parece totalmente segura de sus palabras, le tenía completa confianza a aquel muchacho misterioso. Una confianza casi ciega. Y eso a veces puede ser peligroso.

-¿Entonces…?-le animo a decir.

-Es solo un amigo que me manda sus mejores deseos-dijo ella segura de sus palabras.

Suelto el agarre suavemente, ella frotó su brazo y le entregué la carta.

-Confiaré en tu palabra por ahora-le digo levantándome del sitio-Pero mi deber como entrenador es proteger a mis jugadores, si veo aunque sea una sola señal de peligro con respecto a tu "amigo" confiscaré todas y cada una de las cartas que te envíe y le buscaré para tener unas palabras con él.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Puedo y lo haré si creo que es necesario.

-¡Eres un…!-gruñó ella sin llegara completar la frase para luego tomar su maletín escolar y caminar hacia la puerta, yo espero un poco antes de seguirla-¡No me sigas!

-Vamos al mismo sitio, no te estoy siguiendo-le digo sin mostrar ninguna alteración, al contrario que ella.

Ella volvió a bufar muy molesta, para luego tratar de ignorar mi presencia durante el trayecto leyendo el contenido de la carta. Al cabo de unos minutos, la veo esbozar una sonrisa e incluso escucho una leve risa por su parte, mientras relee la carta una y otra vez deleitándose con su contenido.

-Je, este chico no puede ser más bobo-se dijo para si misma olvidándose completamente de que yo estaba ahí-¿Qué ando provocando yo? ¿Y él que? Lo del delantero de fuego…él si que no puede ser mas super-cutre.

Parecía estar encantada con la carta a pesar de no tener un gran contenido, la misma esencia de las palabras escritas y la persona que las escribió era lo que sacaba una sonrisa a la muchacha. Muy importante tenía que ser ese chico para que ella se mostrara así de risueña.

Pero ¿Cuánto de importante era aquel muchacho?

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de ese chico?-pregunto haciendo que mi sobrina saliera de la feliz ensoñación en la que se encontraba.

Ella mi dirigió una mirada como si estuviera diciéndome "¿Qué te importa?"

-¿Ahora también tienes que controlar mi circulo social?-preguntó ella levantando la ceja y mándame una mirada matadora-Lo siento, pero por ahí si que no paso. Ya te he dicho lo que necesitabas saber. Mi amigo no es ningún SEED, ni lo será nunca. Su nombre o su procedencia es algo que ya no te concierne.

Ella se dio la vuelta y continúo su andar, esta vez a unos cuantos metros lejos de mi pero aun así todavía puedo escucharla respirar y los pequeños comentarios que hacía cada vez que leía la carta cada vez. Y hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

-Eres un estúpido-murmuró ella con voz melancólica como si la persona que escribió la carta estuviera a su lado-Me prometiste que ganaríamos juntos el Holy Road…pero al final me has dejado sola ¿Dónde te has metido?

Parece que si que son muy cercanos, tanto que Atsumi parece desilusionada, e incluso decepcionada, por la no participación de aquel muchacho en el Holy Road.

-Kantoku ¿hoy tenemos entrenamiento matutino?-me preguntó de pronto Atsumi parada delante de mi, me quedo mirándola un momento antes de darme cuenta que estamos delante del instituto Raimon. Esto de caminar perdido en mis pensamientos terminara pasándome factura, acabaré pasando de largo y poniéndome en lo peor me podría acabar atropellando un coche.

-Si-respondí a su pregunta al volver a la realidad-Ve a cambiarte, en media hora quiero verte en el campo calentando ¿me has entendido?-pregunto poniendo mi apariencia de entrenador.

-Me la paso cambiándome de ropa-protestó ella sonriendo mientras ingresaba en el Raimon marchándose hacia su vestuario particular. Los demás parece que todavía no han llegado…en nada empezará el entrenamiento y tampoco pasara mucho tiempo sin saber quien será nuestro próximo rival.

_**Fin del P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**_

-Ha cambiarse, ha cambiarse, ha cambiarse-canturreaba Atsumi de buen humor, el haber estado con su padre y el haber recibido aquella carta le había alegrado el día, por mucho que Kidou intentara fastidiarla no iba a dejar que le chafara el día. Aunque si que se sentía bastante irritada ante el hecho de que ese tipo se hubiera quedado con su madre toda la noche a solas.

No es que no creyese a su madre de que conocía a su entrenador de hace muchos años pero…precisamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Ella misma solo había visto en toda su vida y de forma directa a tres de los integrantes del Inazuma Japón. Su padre y Akio entre ellos. Los otros solo los conocía más o menos por los videos que su padre le mandaba o por algún programa deportivo pero no mucho más y cuando su madre le hablaba del Inazuma Japón, sus conversaciones se limitaban únicamente a su padre.

¿Qué tipo de relación tuvieron en el pasado Kidou y su madre para que años más tarde se siguieran tratando con ese grado de confianza y esa cordialidad a pesar de no haberse visto?

Colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta del aseo de los profesores e hizo un movimiento de muñeca para abrirla, pero no llegó a ejecutar su acción, al ver que el pomo no giraba.

-¿Eh?-murmuró ella volviendo a intentar girar el poco con algo más de fuerza. Al ver que no se podía abrir manualmente, sacó la copia de la llave que le había dado su madre hacía varios días para que pudiera cambiarse sin problemas. Introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura pero tampoco consiguió girar ni abrir la puerta-Genial…-murmuró con cara de palo-Está atascada…

Muy bien ¿y ahora que podía hacer?

_**15 minutos después**_

-¡Date prisa, Shinsuke!-gritó Tenma con la cartera a la espalda mientras miraba como su amigo metía a toda prisa sus libros en la cartera.

-¡Voy, voy!-gritó también el pequeño portero suplente pero de las prisas que tenía tropezó al pisar mal y su cartera salió por los aires y de nuevo sus libros quedaron desparramados por su pupitre y el suelo.

-¡Que desastre, Shinsuke!-lloriqueó el centrocampista de los remolinos.

-Tenma creo que será mejor que te adelantes…yo te alcanzaré en un rato-dijo Shinsuke volviendo a agacharse a recoger sus pertenencias.

-Te dije que no era buena idea que nos pasáramos primero por clase, teníamos que haber ido directamente al vestuario-protestó Tenma corriendo fuera de su aula para ir al vestuario pensando en el castigo que iba a recibir por parte de Kidou-kantoku si llegaba aunque solo fuera aun minuto tarde.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta que cuando dobló una esquina se chocó fuertemente con alguien que iba en esa misma dirección.

-¡Ay!-protestó Tenma sobándose el trasero consecuencia de haberse caído de espaldas-Lo siento mucho, iba con mucha prisa.

-¡Ten más cuidado, Tenma!-dijo la otra persona que estaba en la misma posición que el de los remolinos.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Kirino-sempai?-preguntó Tenma al abrir un ojo y divisando a las dos personas que se encontraban delante de él. En el suelo estaba Hikaru, al igual que él, sobándose el trasero por el impacto del golpe.

-¿A que viene tanta prisa, Tenma?-preguntó Kirino mirándole mientras sus dos compañeros se levantaban del suelo doloridos.

-¡E-E-E-Es que llegó tarde al entrenamiento! ¡Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y Kidou-kantoku va a enfadarse mucho!-tartamudeó el pobre muchacho acelerado.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Kirino haciendo que Tenma se le quedará mirando fijamente, los dos llevaban puesto el uniforme escolar mientras tenían en sus hombros la bolsa deportiva.

-¡¿YA HA ACABADO EL ENTRENAMIENTO?!-gritó Tenma saliéndole cascadas de lágrimas por sus ojos.

-¿Qué dices? Todavía no ha empezado-dijo Hikaru mirándole extrañado.

-¿Cómo?

-Aun queda como una media hora antes de que empiece-sonrió Kirino divertido por aquella actitud acelerada por parte del centrocampista.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo creía que…-murmuró mirando el reloj para solo darse cuenta que su sempai tenía razón. Quedaba un rato para que comenzara el entrenamiento matutino.

-Comprendo que estés entusiasmado con el próximo partido que jugaremos, pero ponerte nervioso no te va ayudar en nada. Así que mejor relájate-aconsejó Kirino con una sonrisa mientras Tenma suspiraba agotado por andar corriendo y estresado por toda la escuela desde bien temprano.

-Los demás todavía no han llegado ¿Os parece bien que vayamos adelantándonos y nos cambiemos? Así no haremos esperar a Kidou-kantoku-propuso Hikaru con una sonrisa.

-Me parece una buena idea-coincidió Kirino.

-Si, porque si llegamos tarde, Kidou-kantoku nos someterá a un entrenamiento infernal-tartamudeó Tenma pensando en miles de sistemas de entrenamientos tortuosos que podría ocurrírsele al entrenador si lo hacían enfadar.

-Yo también echo de menos a Endou-kantoku-comentó Hikaru leyendo la mente de su compañero-Pero solo podemos esperar a que pueda regresar, si le cedió su puesto a Kidou-kantoku será por algo, digo yo.

-Si, tienes razón-murmuró Tenma poniéndose en marcha junto a sus dos compañeros hacia los vestuarios del club de fútbol.

-¿Tenéis idea de cual será nuestro próximo rival?-preguntó Hikaru animado.

-Creo que Otonashi-sensei se está haciendo cargo de ver quien será, es la que mejor puesta está en el tema-contestó Kirino con una sonrisa-Dependiendo de quien se trate tendremos que pensar en la nueva estrategia, no creo que volvamos a usar la _Double Wind_ en una buena temporada.

-Eso sin contar las condiciones del nuevo campo en el que tendremos que jugar-comentó Tenma.

-Eso siempre permanece como un misterio para nosotros…-suspiró Hikaru.

Llegaron al vestuario y Kirino presionó el botón para que la puerta se abriera automáticamente. Lo que vieron en su interior los dejó tiesos en el sitio.

-¿Fubuki?-murmuró Tenma observando la espalda desnuda del centrocampista oscuro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Fubuki volteando a ver a los intrusos y cubrirse el pecho con su camiseta del club de fútbol.

Los tres jugadores se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a su compañero, no por el hecho de verle en el vestuario por primera vez sino por otra cosa…la delgada figura de aquel muchacho, las finas curvas que adornaban desde su cadera hasta su cintura y las pequeñas protuberancias que asomaban tímidamente por su pecho.

Una anatomía completamente opuesta al de cualquier varón.

Atsuya se sentía morir en ese momento, era la situación ideal para que la tierra se la tragara y que los demás creyesen que lo que habían visto no era más que una alucinación pero las cosas nunca sucedían como una quería. Ahora mismo estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba y de no ser porque se estaba cubriendo con su camiseta ahora mismo estaría enseñando sus atributos femeninos a los tres personajes que la habían descubierto.

-Chicos…-murmuró Atsuya con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

¡Esta vez había metido bien la pata! Al no conseguir abrir la dichosa puerta del baño de profesores, se le ocurrió la feliz idea de cambiarse en el vestuario del club aprovechando que todavía era muy temprano para que los demás miembros estuvieran rondando por ahí, estaba convencida de que iba a estar sola por lo menos veinte minutos mas, pero no había contado con la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera madrugado pensando en la misma idea que ella: el próximo partido, después de lo del Hakuren habían incrementado la expectación de la afición y los del V Sector debían de estar que se subían por las paredes. Y por lo que veía eso había hecho madrugar a esos tres…¡¿Y AHORA QUE DIABLOS IBA A HACER?!

-Fubuki…¿eres una chica?-preguntó Tenma sin salir de su sorpresa mientras la señalaba con el dedo temblando.

-¡No! Digo ¡Si!….no…bueno, si….quiero decir….-balbuceaba la pobre muchacha sin saber como expresarse ante la sorpresa y la tensión del ambiente-¡Si! ¡Pero esto se me pasa en seguida! ¡Es algo que a veces me ocurre…falta de calcio jejejejeje!-río estúpidamente.

-¿Nos tomas el pelo?-preguntó Kirino con un tic en el ojo.

-Lo sé…-murmuró Atsuya con la cabeza agachada reconociéndose a su misma que aquella excusa era la mas estúpida de la historia. Ni siquiera se podía explicar como semejante tontería había salido de su boca.

-Entonces…eres una chica ¿verdad?-preguntó Hikaru saliendo de su asombro y acercándose al centrocampista oscuro para mirarle con curiosidad.

-Que corra el aire, Kageyama-gruñó Atsuya sonrojada mientras retrocedía un paso-Y si, soy una chica ¿Qué pasa?

-Que tienes mucho que explicarnos…-dijo Kirino serio.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada?-dijo Tenma.

-Chicos…os lo explicaría encantada pero…-hizo una pausa pero al ver que nadie se movía se quedó mirando a Kirino para intentar que él cogiera la indirecta.

-¡Ah!-reaccionó Kirino viendo que la chica aun seguía cubriéndose con la camisa sin ponérsela, porque si se movía de la posición en la que estaba…-¡Chicos, esperemos fuera!-ordenó tomando a los otros dos del cuello de la chaqueta por detrás y sacándolos fuera de ahí.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Kirino-sempai?-preguntó Tenma-Iba a decirnos porque…

-¿Acaso estabas interesado en mirar como terminaba de cambiarse?-preguntó Kirino con un sonrojo en el rostro a lo que los otros dos chicos enrojecieron enseguida.

-Ah…cierto…-bajó Tenma la cabeza avergonzado-Es increíble que Fubuki sea una chica.

-Es cierto, nadie lo diría…aunque eso explica porque nunca se cambiaba en el vestuario con nosotros.

-La verdad es que yo…me olía algo-confesó Hikaru haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo?-murmuró Tenma.

-Cuando marcó gol en el partido contra el Hakuren…le abracé y bueno…noté algo extraño en su cuerpo.

-¿Y porque no dijiste nada?-preguntó Kirino.

-Es que no pensé que fuera algo como esto, pensaba que era muy delgado o algo así…

En menos de cinco minutos, el centrocampista oscuro salió de los vestuarios, ya vestido con el uniforme deportivo, moviéndose con ese aire seguro y tenebroso con su cabello recogido en una larga coleta azulada, como la primera vez que apareció en el club. Por un momento, Tenma pensó que lo que había visto dentro del vestuario no había sido cierto, su forma de moverse, su expresión y sus gestos eran completamente varoniles, no forzaba nada, era natural. Pero sus ojos no eran los únicos que lo habían visto en la verdad que se escondía tras esa apariencia.

El peliazul se detuvo frente a sus compañeros esperando a que uno formulara la primera pregunta. Pero al ver que ninguno de ellos parecía a animarse a empezar decidió romper ella misma el hielo.

-Si queréis saber algo empezad ya, en nada comenzará el entrenamiento y no quiero que se entere el resto del equipo-dijo Fubuki cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eres una chica?-preguntó Hikaru señalándole.

-No-respondió Fubuki mirándole de mala manera.

-Mentirosa-Hikaru infló sus mejillas en señal de disgusto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Kirino muy serio haciendo que el oji-rojo lo mirara-Porque supongo que no te llamas Fubuki Atsuya.

-No…aunque si que podría haberme llamado así-ella se pasó una mano por su cabellera-Mi verdadero nombre es Otonashi Atsumi.

-¿Otonashi Atsumi?-preguntó Tenma.

-¿Cómo Otonashi-sensei?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Sep, Otonashi Haruna-sensei es mi madre.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-exclamaron los tres jugadores mirando a Atsumi como si estuviera loca.

-Entonces…¡¿Fubuki-san no es tu padre?!-preguntó Hikaru consternado.

-En eso no he mentido, Fubuki Shirou es mi padre.

-Pero si ellos dos no están…-murmuró Tenma con las caras de Fubuki y Haruna en su cabeza.

-Eso son asuntos familiares los cuales no os interesan-respondió tajantemente. No iba a contarles la razón por la cual sus padres no estaban casados y blablablá…

-¿Por qué nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?-preguntó Kirino.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?-ella alzó una ceja pero al ver que Kirino no contestaba decidió responder-Quería participar en el Holy Road a toda costa pero es una competición masculina, por muy buena que fuera jugando al fútbol no me iban a dejar participar si era una chica…

-¿Es por eso?-preguntó Tenma.

-Pero aun así, aunque te cambiases el nombre tus registros te tendrían que haber delatado-dijo Kirino.

-Está todo manipulado-dijo ella-Cuando me gradué de la primaria un amigo de mi madre se encargó de manipular todos mis datos, en los cuales confirman que mi nombre siempre ha sido Fubuki Atsuya, y que mi padre es Fubuki Shirou aunque mi madre no queda registrada como parte de mi familia biológica. Solo con eso pude participar en el Holy Road.

-Pero Kidou-kantoku…¿Cómo es que él no se ha percatado de que…?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Porque está al tanto de todo-confesó ella no sin con un deje de fastidio en su voz haciendo que los otros de nuevo la miraran sorprendidos-Conocí a Kidou-kantoku antes de pasar a secundaria y al cabo de un tiempo supe que él y mi madre eran viejos amigos, supongo que por eso no me ha delatado…-aunque por consideración a su madre y a sus compañeros no iba a decir que chantajeo al entrenador con una fotografía en donde mostraba como él intentaba agredirla.

-¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias para esto?-preguntó Tenma.

-Porque quería unirme a la revolución del Raimon…-confesó ella suspirando-En la primaria yo era la capitana del club de fútbol femenino del Kaminari Tei, aunque mi físico siempre me ha traído algún que otro problema, todo el mundo me confundía con un chico-rio ella recordando aquellos momentos-Mi colegio desobedeció las ordenes del V Sector, en parte los profesores lo hicieron por los niños y nosotros pensamos que al estar todavía en primaria no iban a decirnos nada porque solo se concentraban en los de secundaria. Pero un día mientras el club de fútbol femenino y el masculino jugábamos juntos varios SEED se presentaron en el campo de fútbol y nos dejaron a todos para el arrastre.

-¿Cómo que os dejaron para el arrastre?-preguntó Kirino.

-Nos desafiaron a un partido y no nos dieron más elección que esa, aunque intentamos ignorarlos e irnos nos acorralaron en el campo y no pudimos negarnos, su forma de jugar fue sucia y muy violenta, varios de mis compañeros acabaron lesionados y alguno terminó en el hospital.

-¿Qué?-murmuró Tenma sorprendido ¿Cómo es posible que el V Sector sea capaz de hacer daño a niños de primaria? ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? ¿Para que?

-Pero no tiene sentido ¿Por qué iba a interesarse el V Sector en agredir a unos niños?

-Porque la mayoría de nosotros íbamos a pasar a la secundaria en breve, representábamos una inminente amenaza-dijo ella-Querían meternos el miedo en el cuerpo para que a ninguno se nos ocurriera volver a jugar al fútbol y menos aun unirnos a la revolución del Raimon en cuanto dejáramos la primaria. Y funcionó…muchos de mis compañeros abandonaron el club, solo unos cuantos se atrevieron a quedarse.

-¿Pasó algo mas con el V Sector?-preguntó Kirino.

-Yo…asumí la responsabilidad que significaba el mantener el club de fútbol activo y seguir jugando en el campo. Muchos de los que se quedaron y siguieron jugando al fútbol lo hicieron porque amaban ese deporte y sentían que estando yo no iba a pasar nada. Como consecuencia la mayoría de los SEED fueron a por mí…me dieron unos buenos balonazos-esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de fastidió mientras recordaba como había recibido un balonazo en la cara-Por eso os pido que no se lo digáis a nadie…para mi es muy importante participar en el Holy Road y el Raimon es el único instituto en el que puedo estar para poder hacerlo. Todos los demás están bajo la influencia del V Sector.

Se creó un silencio incomodo en el ambiente, los tres jugadores entendían a la perfección como se sentía Fubuki, ellos mismos podían sentir la presión y el acoso del V Sector, sobretodo Kirino que, junto a Shindou y los otros, tuvieron que reprimir sus verdaderas habilidades cuando se encontraban obedeciendo las ordenes del Seitei. Pero para alguien como Fubuki, no tendría sentido hacer una revolución. Las chicas no participan en el Holy Road. Eso es un hecho pero que había muchachas deseosas de unirse a la revolución no había duda alguna…pero precisamente por ser chicas no iban a poder hacer nada. Que Fubuki hubiera logrado hacerse pasar por un varón y burlar de esa manera los controles del V Sector era algo digno de admirar.

-Nos gustaría ayudarte…-comenzó diciendo Tenma pero luego miro a Kirino-pero…

Kirino prolongó su silencio un poco mas mientras meditaba sobre la situación.

-Nos estamos arriesgando mucho-dijo por fin Kirino abriendo los ojos y mirar a la de ojos rojos-Los del V Sector ya están bastante enfadados con el Raimon, a la mínima que puedan nos barrerán de un plumazo. Aunque Matsukaze, Kageyama y yo hagamos como si no hubiéramos visto nada en el vestuario si por casualidad te pillan…

-¡No me pillaran!-saltó Atsumi interrumpiendo a su sempai.

-Si te pillan…-prosiguió el de cabellos rosas pidiendo con la mirada que no lo interrumpiera-El V Sector tiene la excusa perfecta y en bandeja de oro para descalificar a todo el Raimon.

Atsumi se puso tensa al escucharle.

-Aunque nosotros tres nos hagamos los desentendidos y los demás sean ignorantes de tu condición, eso al Seitei le da igual. A ojos de todo el mundo rompimos las reglas y dejamos entrar en el equipo y en el Holy Road a una chica que no debería estar ahí, encima con una documentación e identificación falsa. A nosotros nos descalificarían y no podríamos volver a jugar a fútbol por lo menos en una buena temporada. Pero la responsabilidad recaería en Kidou-kantoku, por ser el entrenador del equipo, por ser el que te permitió entrar en el Raimon y por ser el que ha permitido que jugaras con nosotros. Y a diferencia del Raimon, él se juega mucho más que su fútbol…corre el riesgo de cargos legales, tanto él como tus padres podrían acabar en la cárcel. Tus padres por falsificación de documentos de identidad a un menor y Kidou-kantoku por saberlo y encubrirlo.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-exclamó ella, lo cierto era que odiaba pensar en esos riesgos, los conocía bien y los había aceptado hacía tiempo pero tener que hablar de ello se le hacía muy duro. Ella tenía claro que a pesar de las consecuencias quería seguir hacia delante…

Pero lo cierto es que no había preparado nada por si llegase a ocurrir algo. De hecho, el que fueran Matsukaze, Kageyama y Kirino los que la hayan pillado había sido un error fatal que no había tenido en cuenta, si bien agradecía que hubiera sido ellos y no un SEED espiando al Raimon. Pero era cierto que estaba completamente indefensa ante esa posibilidad, ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer si el V Sector o el Seitei conseguía descubrir quien era en realidad…

-Sé los riesgo de sobra-prosiguió el centrocampista oscuro-Pero pienso tener cuidado en que nadie consiga descubrirme, y tengo una esperanza de que no pase nada.

-¿En que te basas para decir eso?

-El Raimon no necesita a una chica haciéndose pasar por chico para que el V Sector le eché a patadas de la competición. Han tenido y sigue teniendo la oportunidad en esa bandeja de oro-espetó ella seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Kirino arqueando una ceja.

-El Raimon desobedeció al Seitei e hizo una revolución…¿No os habéis preguntado en algún momento como es que podéis seguir dentro de la competición?

-Eso es verdad…-dijo Hikaru.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Fubuki?-pregunta Tenma.

-En realidad no tengo teorías…si el Seitei quiere echar al Raimon y prohibirles volver a jugar al fútbol…¿Por qué nos esta dejando jugar a nuestro aire? A mi solo se me ocurre que le divierte vernos jugar y espera que de un momento a otro mordamos el polvo…

-Mmmmm-murmuró Kirino.

-Por eso, sempai…yo aun tengo esperanzas-sonrió Atsumi-Dejad que me quede con vosotros.

-Kirino-sempai…-murmuró Tenma mirándole.

El de ojos azules suspiro y luego mostró una sonrisa.

-Lo cierto es que has sido útil en el partido contra el Hakuren, eres observadora y por lo que pude observar eres capaz de idear buenas estrategias. Creo que, a pesar del riesgo, el Raimon no debería de desprenderse de tu talento.

-¿En serio?-sonrió Atsumi con los ojos brillantes-¡Arigato, Kirino-sempai!

-¡Sugoi, Fubuki!...¿o mejor digo Otonashi?-preguntó dudoso el pobre Tenma.

-Mejor que me sigáis llamando Fubuki…si os acostumbráis a decir mi verdadero apellido entonces habrá mas riesgos de que sea descubierta-sonrió Atsumi enseñando su blanca dentadura.

-Pero…¿podría llamarte Atsu-chan?-sonrió Hikaru para luego sentir en su cara la dureza del suelo. Atsumi, avergonzada, no pudo reprimir el impulso de soltarle un golpe en la cabeza con el puño haciendo que al pobre chico le creciera un chichón en la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme de esa forma-advirtió la del mechón rosa sonrojada.

-P-p-p-pero a Otonashi-sensei y a Fudou-san si les dejas que te llamen así-lloró el delantero.

-Una es mi madre y el otro me crio como un padre ¿Cómo no iba a dejarles? Además…si me llamas de esa forma tan felizmente Kariya tendrá muchas mas razones por las que llamarme uke-suspiró ella sin que el sonrojo desapareciera, Kirino se río entendiendo lo que la chica quería decir con eso.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-Hikaru ladeó la cabeza igual que Tenma.

-…Parece que tenga que dároslo todo masticado…-murmuró la centrocampista con un tic en el ojo.

-Atsu-chan es una abreviación que emplean más las chicas a otras chicas o los chicos a sus novias-explicó Kirino-Si…si la llamas así frente a Kariya jamás podrá sacarse su acoso de encima.

-Exacto-concordó ella-Si quieres llamarme de alguna manera, llámame Atsuya.

Hikaru sonrió de forma deslumbrante.

-¡Entonces somos amigos!-exclamó el chico.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no dicho eso!-protesto ella.

-¡Claro que si!-entró Tenma-¡Nos has confiado un secreto muy importante para ti! ¡A nosotros! ¡Así que sin duda ahora somos amigos!

-¡¿Qué clase de asociación de ideas habéis hecho?!-de nuevo Atsumi enrojeció-¡No he tenido mas opción que confesar! ¡Me habéis descubierto ¿recuerdas?!

-¡Venga, vayamos a calentar todos juntos!-Tenma alzó el puño mientras tenía sujeta con su otra mano la muñeca del centrocampista oscuro.

-¡Si!-coreó Hikaru.

-¡No me ignoréis!-protestó de nuevo Atsumi para luego ser arrastrada hacia el campo por el chico de los remolinos-¡Matsukazeeeeeeeeeee!

-Pobre…no sabe donde se ha metido-sonrió Kirino mientras observaba a ese trío calentar juntos, si bien la chica azulada un poco en contra de su voluntad mientras llegaban los demás del equipo.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos tres?-preguntó Kariya al pelirrosa viendo como el centrocampista oscuro protestaba mientras los otros dos le obligaban entre risas a hacer estiramientos con ellos.

-Están estrechando lazos entre compañeros de equipo-dijo sin más el de las coletas mientras se iba a reunir con Shindou.

Al cabo de media hora, todos los jugadores se encontraban reunidos en el banquillo que estaba en el campo de fútbol del Raimon, esperando las órdenes de Kidou para comenzar el entrenamiento.

-Voy a anunciar la nueva lista de ejercicios-anuncio Kidou mientras las gerentes entregaban unas hojas de papel a cada uno de los jugadores. Algunos, como Kariya, Shinsuke y Hikaru lo tomaron con algo de respeto-Cada uno tendréis un entrenamiento diferente…

-Se ha vuelto más complejo que la última vez…-protestó débilmente Hayami mirando con pena su papel.

-Pero es bastante especifico…-murmuró Atsuya mientras leía el papel una y otra vez para memorizar su contenido.

-Y hay algunos que ya hicimos antes-comentó Shindou.

-Pero este será mas difícil…-murmuró Kirino en el mismo tono que Shindou.

-¡Chicos! ¡No hay que desanimarse!-sonrió Tenma con una mirada llena de esperanza-Este entrenamiento será un peldaño para poder ganar el Holy Road.

-Odio correr…-se quejó Amagi mientras leia que su primer ejercicio consistía en carrera con trote durante más de cuarenta minutos.

-Lo mismo digo…-murmuró Atsuya frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya somos tres-coincidió Kariya que no se sabe como acabo al lado del peliazul-Tu procura no aprovechar la situación para mirar lugares que no debes…

-¡PERO SERÁS CRETINO!-exclamó el centrocampista oscuro mientras corría tras Kariya, que comenzó a huir del otro chico corriendo por todo el campo.

-Mira, esos dos mucho quejarse pero al final son los que primeros que empiezan a entrenar-sonrío Midori.

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Aoi con una gotita tras la cabeza mientras veía como todos los demás jugadores.

-¡Ey!-gritó una voz a modo de saludo mientras Kidou y Haruna miraban a la persona que había gritado.

-¡Fudou!-exclamó Haruna con una sonrisa. El de ojos verdes le devolvió una sonrisa para luego sonreír arrogantemente al ver como Kidou le dedicaba una mirada matadora-¿Ya has terminado con el trabajo?

-Ufff-suspiró Fudou dándose golpecitos con el puño en su hombro, dando ver que tenía la espalda agarrotada-Estoy agotado…esto me enseñará a no llegar tarde…

-Eres un irresponsable…-bromeó Haruna riendo levemente.

-Esos dos si que se llevan bien…-comentó Aoi observando esa aura de cordialidad y afinidad que desprendían Fudou y Haruna.

-¿Creéis que Otonashi-sensei y Fudou-san son pareja?-preguntó Akane con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras tomaba una foto sorpresa a los dos jóvenes que conversaban de cualquier cosa.

-Pues…no sé, tal vez…la verdad es que pareja parecen-dijo Midori.

Lo que las gerentes no sabían es que su conversación de adolescentes chismosas y curiosas estaba sacando de quicio al actual entrenador del Raimon que llevaba un buen rato tratando de contener sus deseos de golpear a Fudou por acercarse tanto a su hermana pequeña. No había forma de que lograse acostumbrarse a la presencia de Fudou, o más bien a su relación tan intima que tenía con su hermana y con su sobrina. Le era tan sumamente irreal.

-¿Y como tu por aquí Fudou?-preguntó Kidou con una evidente molestia puesta en su tono de voz que únicamente fue notado por su hermana y su viejo rival del Inazuma Japón.

-He venido a ver a mi sobrinito-sonrió jocoso el de ojos verdes con toda la intención de molestar al de las rastas.

-NO es tu sobrino-recalcó Kidou aguantando el deseo de decir que era suya-Y ahora no puede molestarle, esta entrenando…

-Solo necesito un momento-dijo Fudou colocándose a la par que Kidou-Tengo algo que proponerle.

-¿Y de que se trata?-preguntó Kidou con el ceño fruncido.

-Es un secreto…

-¿Desde cuando sabes guardar secretos?

-Desde que tu te metes en la vida personal de tus jugadores-contratacó el de ojos verdes.

-¡No me vengas con esas!-gruñó Kidou acercándose a Fudou para hablarle sin que los demás le oyeran- si a Atsumi o a Haruna les pasa algo fuera del campo, aunque sea pequeño, quiero saberlo.

-Ey, ey ey…-sonrió Fudou-Comprendo tu preocupación pero actúas mas como un marido y una padre celoso que como un hermano y un tío…te recomiendo que seas mas discreto.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!-exclamó Kidou exaltado mirando a su viejo compañero de equipo de muy mala manera.

-Solo digo que deberías tener cuidado…tu forma de protegerlas y hablar de ellas puede dar mucho de que hablar-sonrió Fudou-Y aunque de Atsumi puede tener un pase, de Haruna no te conviene nada que haya rumores ¿verdad, Kidou-kun?

Kidou se sintió muy nervioso en ese momento aunque daba gracias a que era bueno ocultando sus emociones, bueno, menos a Fudou, que era de las pocas personas capaz de calarlo por muy buena actuación que hiciera. Aquel comentario lo hizo con una sonrisa de apariencia amable e inocente pero desprendía un aura que dejaba ver que iba con doble sentido, pero sabiendo como era el segundo estratega del viejo Inazuma Japón, Kidou no sabía si tomarse su comentario como una verdadera señal de alarma o que solo estaba tomándole el pelo como muchas otras tantas veces.

-¿Y bien?-cortó Fudou el hilo de los pensamientos del de las gafas-¿Puedes llamar a Atsuya, Kidou? Necesito hablar con él un segundo pero no puede abandonar el campo si tú no le das permiso. Eres su entrenador ¿recuerdas?

Kidou se quedó mirándolo un segundo en silencio. Miedo le daba dejar a su sobrina con ese tipo, aun sabiendo la buena relación que tenían ambos y que Fudou prácticamente la había criado. No le gustaba más que nada porque parte de su mente le gritaba que Atsumi ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con Fudou y que ahora era su turno.

-¡Fubuki!-llamó Kidou con los brazos cruzados atrayendo la atención del centrocampista oscuro que se encontraba practicando tiros a puerta junto a Shindou y a Kurumada-¡Te están buscando!

Atsumi miró al hombre que se encontraba al lado de su entrenador y esbozó una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba. Se disculpó rápidamente con sus dos compañeros y fue hacia el banquillo casi a trote, al llegar le dedicó una simpática y alegre sonrisa a aquella persona por la cual sentía un profundo respeto y admiración. Detalle que a Kidou no le pasó desapercibido y que le sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Hola, Akio-san!-saludó el centrocampista oscuro-¿Cómo tu por aquí? Hace días que no te pasas por casa…

-He tenido mucho trabajo, tus enredos matutitos me han hecho llegar tarde varias veces-sonrió Fudou acariciando la cabeza del azulado.

-¡¿Enredos matutitos?!-exclamo Kariya a unos metros de distancia mientras practicaba pases con Tenma y Kurama, la cabeza del defensa había dado un giro para mirar a esos dos de una forma tan rápida que era como para preguntarse como es que no se había roto el cuello. De pronto la mente del defensa recreó una imagen bastante indecorosa cuyos protagonistas eran el centrocampista oscuro y el segundo estratega del viejo Inazuma Japón, en una posición muy comprometida y con nulas prendas, Fubuki debajo Fudou, con los cuerpos muy juntos-Lo sabia, Fudou-san y Fubuki están…ellos están…

-¿Cómo hay que decirte que no pienses en cosas raras, mente-caca?-preguntó Atsuya mirándole por el rabillo del ojo como si mirara a un enfermo acosador.

-¡Yo no he pensado en nada raro!-grito Kariya desde su posición.

-No hay mas que verte la cara…eres un libro abierto, muchacho-coincidió Fudou sonriendo muy divertido-Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en una relación con un niño…además si tuviera que elegir…-dijo recorriendo a Kariya de arriba abajo-Tu tienes mejor aspecto.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-exclamó el pobre oji-ambar escondiéndose detrás de Hamano mientras Fudou reía muy divertido de lo fácil que era tomarle el pelo a ese chiquillo.

-¿Y que querías decirme, Akio-san?-preguntó Atsuya cambiando de tema como si las insinuaciones pederastas fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Pues veras…-se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro algo inaudible para todas las personas que se encontraban presentes. Atsuya abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de separarse de su mentor.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Atsuya.

-Si, y me gustaría tenerlo listo antes del próximo partido-asintió Fudou como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

-Si tu lo dices así será-concordó el centrocampista para luego despedirse de su mentor y volver con Shindou y Kurumada.

-¿Qué es lo que le has dicho?-preguntó Kidou.

-Es un secreto…-volvió a decir Fudou posando su dedo índice sobre los labios como si fuera algo importante y discreto-Haruna-chan ¿te apetece que vayamos a tomar un café por ahí?

-¡NO!-exclamó Kidou tomando a Fudou del cuello de la camisa por la espalda y tirándolo hacia atrás-Te acercas a mi hermana, Fudou Akio y puedo asegurar que por aquí rodaran cabezas-amenazó el entrenador casi con un gruñido.

-¿A que viene esa reacción?-sonrió Fudou sarcástico-Me he acercado a tu hermana durante todos estos años y no la he tocado ni un pelo…¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy hacer ahora? ¿Por qué estás tú delante? Por Kami-sama, Kidou-kun, no te creas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor.

-Fudou…-gruñó Kidou debatiéndose entre tomar a Fudou del cuello y colgarle de los pulgares en lo alto de la bandera del instituto Raimon o bien atarlo de pies a cabeza y pasarle de forma lenta y dolorosa la caravana Inazuma por encima.

Tras un rato, el entrenamiento dio por finalizado. Atsuya tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Hikaru y de Tenma diciéndoles que les vería en clase.

-Tsk ¿hasta cuando va a seguir desapareciendo cada vez termina el entrenamiento?-resopló Kariya mientras miraba como su compañero salía del campo y se marchaba al interior del instituto-Me pregunto a donde irá…

-¡Kariya!-llamó Kidou desde su posición-¡Tu todavía debes dar cinco vueltas más al campo antes de irte al vestuario!

-¡¿PERO PORQUE?!-protestó instintivamente el oji-ambarino.

-¡Diez vueltas! ¡¿Quieres que sean quince?!-preguntó Kidou mientras Kariya lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y suplica.

-Si es que Kariya nunca cierra la boca…-dijo Kirino con un par de gotas resbalándole de la nuca

-No es justo…-protestó Masaki mientras se ponía a trotar por el campo maldiciendo su suerte y maldiciendo al entrenador ¿Por qué cada vez que mencionaba a Fubuki, Kidou-kantoku lo atrapaba y le doblaba el entrenamiento? No había derecho

-¡Kariya!-dijo Hikaru corriendo a la par que su compañero.

-¿Kageyama? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que Kidou-kantoku también te ha castigado?-preguntó el ambarino.

-No tiene motivos para castigarme-sonrió el chico como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida-Solo quiero decirte algo

-¿El que? Date prisa que quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes, y a ser posible antes de que suene el timbre del comienzo de las clases.

-Pues veras…

Kidou, entre tanto, estaba caminando por los pasillos del Raimon mientras algunos alumnos retardados corrían para poder llegar a tiempo a clase sin que el profesor les echara o les reprendiese por el retraso. Se encontraba mirando en su ordenador el partido del cual se decidirá su próximo rival, se trataba del instituto Otaku contra el instituto Kidokawa. Según los datos que acaba de recibir de Hiroto y de Midorikawa, el V Sector había decidido que el instituto Kidokawa sería el que se alzase con la victoria, con el marcador de 0-3 a su favor. Por lo que en el próximo partido se verían las caras contra el instituto Kidokawa.

-El Kidokawa…el instituto en donde tu fuiste el capitán antes de ingresar en el Raimon-murmuró Kidou perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba algunas conversaciones que tuvo con el que fue uno de sus mejores amigos-¿Dónde quedó aquel chico?

-Kantoku-llamó una voz detrás del de las rastas despertándole de su letargo.

-Tsurugi…-dijo Kidou reconociendo la voz de su delantero estrella mientras iba volteándose para mirarle.

El chico de ojos penetrantes y de un profundo color ambarino se acercó a su entrenador aunque dejaba ciertos metros entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces fuera de clase?

-Tengo una hora libre y he aprovechado a ir a buscarle…

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, Tsurugi?-preguntó Kidou serio.

-No es usted el que tiene que ayudarme a mi…soy yo el que viene a ayudarle a usted.

-¿Cómo?

-Vengo a advertirle-dijo mientras pasaba por su lado para dirigirse a su clase y hablar a su entrenador de la forma mas discreta posible-Debería decirle a esa pequeña impostora que ha colado en el equipo que se esfuerce en disimular mejor los movimientos de su cadera. Se contonea demasiado para ser un chico.

Kidou se quedó muy tenso y se le dilataron los ojos al escuchar al peli-azul.

-¿Cómo…?

-Es solo un aviso…gente como Hayami o Noshizono no se darían cuenta pero Shindou y Kurama y también Kariya…son otra historia-sonrió Tsurugi pasando por el lado de su entrenador, que se mantenía tenso-Por fin se disipa la cortina de humo en el que se escondía ese ratoncillo escurridizo…espero que tengáis cuidado a partir de ahora…

…

-Maldito crío sabelotodo…-murmuró Kidou fastidiado.

Mientras en algún lugar del V Sector, en la sala del Seitei.

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería verte por aquí-resonó la voz del Seitei por toda la sala.

-Y yo creí haberte contestado a eso antes-dijo un muchacho que se encontraba frente al Seitei.

-¿A que has venido?-volvió a preguntar el Seitei.

-Lo sabes muy bien…

-No importa la de veces que vengas o que me sigas, mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma.

-No tienes derecho a impedirme entrar en el Holy Road-protestó el chico alzando la voz.

-Puedo hacerlo y lo voy a hacer-sentenció el emperador mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su puño-Y tu, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar el próximo vuelo a Okinawa y marcharte de aquí lo antes posible.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a irme porque tu me lo digas?

-No tienes otra opción, no hay nada que puedas hacer para revelarte contra mí…y no quiero volver verte entre las gradas.

-¿Cómo sabes tu…?

-Te tengo vigilado-dijo el moreno haciendo que el chico retrocediera dos pasos intimidado-¿Qué ganas quedándote aquí? No vas a participar en el Holy Road, ni intentes unirte al Raimon, varias personas están vigilando a los alrededores, si por casualidad, pasas siquiera por ahí ellos se encargarán de disuadirte.

-Eres un…-gruñó el muchacho apretando los dientes.

-Pediré a dos personas que te acompañen al aeropuerto, cuando llegues tendrás todas tus pertenecías preparadas.

-¿De verdad piensas obligarme a abandonar Inazuma?-preguntó aquel chico mientras dos de los hombres del Seitei se posicionaban a su lado y le tomaban de los hombros.

-Aquí no haces nada…¿O piensas quedarte solo para seguir mandando cartas al centrocampista oscuro del Raimon?

-¡¿Pero como diablos…?!-volvió a gruñir el chico mientras era sujetado por los brazos.

-Te lo he dicho, te tengo vigilado…-dijo el moreno mientras veía como sus hombres se llevaban al joven-Que tengas buen viaje.

-¡Esta me las vas a pagar!-gritó el chico mientras le arrastraban fuera de la sala-¡No me vas a pisotear, Goenji Shuuya!-exclamó a mitad del pasillo.

De pronto el chico se las apañó para soltar una fuerte patada a la espinilla a uno de ellos y luego un cabezazo en la boca del estomago al otro. Mientras estaban los hombres aturdidos el muchacho aprovechó la confusión para huir por los pasillos.

-¡Seitei, el chico ha huido!-avisó uno de ellos por un intercomunicador.

El Seitei suspiró cansado ante lo comunicado. Para luego abrir los ojos.

-No dejéis que escape.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_Yami Miyazaki-_Cada vez me enamoras mas con tus fragmentos del tamaño de páginas de la biblia…haces que te quiera mas y que no me arrepienta de pedirte inspiración. Arigato.

_Haruhi-chan125_-Siii hubo incesto! Y a partir de ahora va haber mas, la relación de esos dos irás poco a poco avanzando, mas por parte de Kidou que de Haruna, que la pobre es un poco lenta para esas cosas.

_Haruna78-_Me alegro mucho de que te gustase el capitulo, y lo del poker fue un añadido de ultimo momento para darle un toque cómico a la historia.

_Miki-Chansis-_Sinceramente contigo no se si sentirme aterrorizada o que XDDDD. Y si, Kidou y Haruna se besan y de aquí adelante habrá mas cosas entre ellos dos, espero que lo disfrutes.

_Andrea-_Lo sé, sé que es nuevo emparejar a estos dos, pero nadie se anima a hacerlo y yo la verdad es que soy muy fanática de las relaciones incestuosas, es el amor más prohibido u codiciado en el anime. Además, de no ser porque lo dicen, nadie pensaría que esos dos son hermanos XDD, lo siento, me encanta esta pareja.

_Osoqduerme-_No es mi intención matarte la flojera, pero mi encanto natural hace ese efecto XDD, nah ahora en serio muchas gracias, curiosamente tus review son uno de los que mas me animan a seguir. Y respecto al incesto…te digo lo mismo que Andrea, además de que añado algo…después de leer varios fics de Inazuma Eleven (casi todos Yaoi) en el que curiosamente el uke se queda embarazado y te preguntas como leches ha pasado eso y luego vuelve a surgir una traumatica pregunta de por donde narices sale el nene, y prefieres no saber la respuesta porque te trauma mas que la propia pregunta, por lo que se entiende que un amor incestuoso me sea mas normal XDDDDD. No soy muy yaoista ¿se nota? XDDD muchas gracias por tu review en serio, espero poder recibir alguno mas de tu parte, aunque no sea constante.

_Darck-_Neeeey cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegro que te guste el fic, me esfuerzo en hacerlo ^^


	9. La Confrontación del Destino

**CÁP 9-LA CONFRONTACIÓN DEL DESTINO: INSTITUTO KIDOKAWA**

-¡Hamano!-advirtió el portero titular del Raimon mientras pasaba el balón a su compañero del mar.

-¡Muy bien!-comentó el moreno al recibir el pase.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Hikaru corriendo hacia Hamano con claras intenciones de arrebatarle el esférico. Pero Hamano, con una sonrisa y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le regateó sin apenas esfuerzos.

-¡Que pena!-se burló de forma amable el moreno pasando por su lado, dejando al pobre muchacho desconcertado.

-¡Kageyama! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendías?!-regañó Fubuki corriendo hacia él-¡Tienes que concentrarte mas en sus movimientos! ¡Que el oponente esté defendiendo no significa que vaya a quedarse esperando a que le quites el balón!

-¡Si! ¡Entendido Atsu-ch…! ¡YAAAA!-exclamó de pronto al sentir un nuevo esférico golpear su frente con violencia.

-¡Kageyama!-exclamó Amagi corriendo hacia su amigo que había caído de espaldas al suelo por el impulso del chut-¡¿De que vas, Fubuki?! ¡No puedes atacar de esa manera a un compañero!

-Se me fue el pie-se excusó el del mechón rosa con simpleza.

-¡Si le has dado con todas tus fuerzas!-gritó Amagi señalándole mientras un humillo salía de la frente del chico de pelo violeta.

-Bah…-soltó el jugador de ojos rojos mientras se iba de ahí dejando a Amagi gritando y hablando solo.

-Ese chico me cae gordo-protestó Amagi ayudando a levarse a su compañero-Creía que se le había bajado los humos después del partido contra el Hakuren pero sigue siendo tan creído y tan borde como antes.

-N-no te enfades con él-pidió Hikaru mientras se frotaba la zona en donde había sido golpeado. Curiosamente, el golpe no le había dado tan fuerte como parecía. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás en el ultimo momento, suficiente para que el balón solo le diera en la parte mas alta de su frente. Todo lo demás fue que perdió el equilibrio.

-¿Qué no me enfade?-preguntó indignado-¡Te ha dado un balonazo sin ninguna razón!

-No es un mal chico…-insistió el de cabellos violetas-Es solo que me he tomado demasiadas confianzas con él…

-Pero que dices…-decía desconcertado el defensa.

-¡Atsuya!-llamó de repente Hikaru dirigiéndose hacia su compañero que se encontraba dando toques al balón mientras dejaba a su sempai alucinado atrás, que se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos-Ayúdame a acorralar a Hamano-sempai.

Amagi no podía estar más sorprendido. Kageyama acababa de decirle que Fubuki le había dado ese balonazo porque se había tomado muchas confianzas, pero ahora, de la mañana a la noche había dejado de llamarle por su apellido para llamarle por su nombre de pila. Y ahora…Fubuki aceptaba con una sonrisa a practicar junto a Kageyama.

¿Le daba un violento balonazo y de pronto se hacían amiguitos? ¡No tiene sentido!

-Menuda combinación mas extraña-comentó Sangoku mirando a los dos más jóvenes del Raimon.

-¿Tu crees? Yo creo que esos dos se complementan bien…-comentó Kirino.

-Tú también andas raro con Fubuki, de repente pareces tenerle más aprecio que antes-contratacó Kariya mirando mal a su sempai desde la parte de fuera del campo.

-¡Te he oído! No es que le tenga mas aprecio, Kariya…es solo que he comenzado a entenderle mejor. Deberías probarlo-sonrió Kirino como diciéndole al otro algo como "yo sé algo que tu no sabes".

-Sempai-baka…-bufó el muchacho por lo bajo dándole rabia que Kirino pudiera escucharle a pesar de la distancia.

Kurama se hizo con el balón después de que entre Fubuki y Kageyama acosaran a Hamano obligándolo a distraerse y arrebatarle el esférico.

-¡No te dejaré ir!-advirtió Kurumada haciendo una barrida pero Kurama fue capaz de pasarle por encima sin perder el control sobre el balón.

-¡Hayami!-llamó Kurama pasando el balón al aludido.

-Todos parecen estar en muy buena forma-comentó Midori con su cabeza apoyada en su puño.

-Parece que la lista de ejercicios que creo Kidou-kantoku ha surtido efecto-dijo Aoi.

-¡Amagi-sempai! ¡Eres terriblemente lento!-se burló Atsuya corriendo hacia la portería mientras su sempai lo perseguía por detrás.

-¡No te burles de mi, Fubuki!-gruñó el jugador de mayor tamaño mientras aceleraba su carrera.

Kurumada seguía arrodillado en el suelo recuperando el aire que había perdido mientras era observado por su entrenador.

-Ahora es seguro-dijo Tenma practicando con Shinsuke y Kariya.

-¡Si!-dijo convencido el chico más bajito. Cuando de pronto los dos amigos comenzaron a correr en la dirección en donde se encontraba el otro mientras que Kariya lanzaba el esférico al aire y en su dirección. Shinsuke saltó en el aire haciendo una pirueta mientras su amigo saltaba poniendo parte de su peso hacia atrás. Los pies de los dos jugadores hicieron contacto haciendo un ruido seco.

-¡_**Dokkan**_...!-empezó Tenma.

-¡…_**Jump**_!-terminó Shinsuke.

Pero lamentablemente no lograron encontrar el punto de equilibrio y cuando Tenma fue a impulsar a su amigo, los dos quedaron inclinados haciendo que Shinsuke saliera disparado directamente hacia el suelo y Tenma, en consecuencia fuera disparado hacia atrás y cayendo de espaldas. Kariya solo se quedó mirando la escena con una expresión que se podía interpretar como "lo veía venir".

-Parece que esos dos todavía no terminan de conseguirlo-comentó Aoi mirando a su mejor amigo y a Shinsuke en el suelo.

-De hecho, el nombre es ridículo-suspiró Midori-¿Quién le pondría a una técnica por nombre _Dokkan Jump_?-preguntó ella con los brazos alzados.

-¡ACHUS!-estornudo Kariya después del comentario de Midori-¿Acaso he pillado un resfriado?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Eres genial, Kageyama!

-¡Fubuki! ¡Haz el favor de ir a la misma vera que Tsurugi! ¡Así no hacemos nada!

Shindou se quedó mirando a su equipo jugar y enseñar a los más novatos. Mirarlos le hizo esbozar una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su mejor amigo que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kirino mirando a su amigo.

-Solo me he acordado de una cosa.

-¿De que te has acordado?

-Hasta hace poco, nosotros solo teníamos sentimientos tristes-dijo para luego mirar a Kirino-Aunque estuviésemos jugando al fútbol que tanto intentábamos proteger, siempre había algo que no nos gustaba nada. Entonces él entró en el equipo y lo cambió todo-dijo sonriendo y mirando a Tenma, el artífice de la revolución. Que ahora mismo volvía a fracasar al intentar realizar la nueva técnica con su mejor amigo-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas…-dijo recordando esos momentos.

_¡Aquí no existe el fútbol!_

_¡Un juego en donde el marcador esta decidido de antemano no es fútbol!_

_¡Tú no sabes nada!_

_Creo que el gol que le marcamos al Eito fue un gol muy importante._

_Un gol importante…_

_¡No actúes como si fueras a robar nuestro fútbol!_

_¿Robar? Yo solo quiero el autentico fútbol._

_¿Abandonas? ¿Estas hablando en serio?_

_Si. No puedo acompañaros más._

_La razón por la que volví al Raimon, es porque quiero acabar con el V Sector._

-Ahora nos dirigimos hacia un objetivo llamado "revolución". Y los corazones de todos se han vuelto uno solo. Ichino y Aoyama volvieron al ver renacer el corazón del Raimon y Kariya, Kageyama y Fubuki se unieron a nosotros al sentir nuestro viento revolucionario ¡Kirino! El fútbol es genial ¿no crees?

-Shindou…-Kirino sonrió-Si.

-¡Vosotros! ¡No os quedéis ahí quietos!-regañó Amagi señalándoles.

-¡Si!

Kurama llevaba el balón en ese momento pero de pronto, como una flecha, apareció Nishiki quitándole el esférico de una patada.

-¡He conseguido el balón!-celebró el moreno.

-¡Es Nishiki-sempai!-sonrió Tenma junto a Shinsuke.

-¡No te dejaré ir!-advirtió Hamano intentado hacerle una barrida pero Nishiki lo esquivo hábilmente.

-¡Es ahora!-gritó Kurumada dirigiéndose hacia Nishiki pero el moreno volvió a esquivar dando al balón un toque con el talón después de hacer una pirueta. Dejando a Kurumada frustrado.

-¿Has visto eso?-preguntó Shinsuke.

-¡Si!

-¿No es increíble que consiga dominar el balón incluso en esa posición?

-¡Si!

-¡Ey! ¡Vosotros dos!-llamó Kariya.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó Tenma volviéndose a poner en su posición al igual que Shinsuke.

-¡Tsk! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Me están dejando de lado?-preguntó Kariya un tanto molesto de sentirse ignorado. De pronto una traviesa idea cruzó por su mente y dejo salir una sonrisa malvada-¡Mirad ahí! ¡Es algo increíble!

Cuando los pobres inocentes miraron hacia donde estaba señalando el otro muchacho, Kariya dio un chut derribándolos a los dos por los suelos.

-¡Je! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!-sonrió Kariya pasando su mano por detrás de la nuca, fingiendo inocencia.

Al cabo de unas horas el sol parecía estar retirándose a descansar al tener su color mas anaranjado reflejándose en el paisaje.

-¡Bien! ¡El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy!-anunció Kidou haciendo que los jugadores respiraran aliviados.

-Otro día más-se estiró Hamano.

-Cada vez me resulta menos difícil seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento-comentó Hayami sonriendo.

-Supongo que nuestros cuerpos se están acostumbrando a la actividad-sonrió Atsuya limpiándose el sudor con una toalla mientras tomaba una botella de agua que le ofrecía Akane.

-Pero tu sigues sin saber coordinarte con los demás-soltó Kurama haciendo que al pobre muchacho de cabello azulado le atravesara una flecha roja que decía "patoso"-Kageyama tampoco lleva mucho tiempo con nosotros pero ya ha sabido moldearse a los demás a diferencia de ti-una nueva flecha azul se le clavó en el corazón que decía "retardado"-Encima tienes la manía de ir por tu cuenta. Deberías pensar que no juegas solo, siempre tratas de ir a tu aire-otra flecha más de color negro con letras amarillas que decía "inadaptado".

-Kurama, no machaques tanto al pobre chico-dijo Nishiki viendo que el centrocampista oscuro empezaba a estar rodeado por un aura oscura de depresión ante las duras criticas de su sempai.

-¡Fubuki!-llamó Kidou-¡Ven aquí!

-¿Pero que has hecho ahora?-preguntó Kurama arqueando la ceja.

-¿Por qué piensas que he hecho algo?-volvió a preguntar el del mechón rosa deprimidillo mientras se iba hacia su entrenador-¿Si?

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Reúnete conmigo en mi despacho.-ordenó Kidou marchándose dejando desconcertado al dorsal 18.

-¿Pero que…?

-Estas mueeeertoooo-canturreó Kariya apareciendo detrás del peli-azul con una expresión de burla y diversión.

-¡Piérdete, Kariya!-gruñó Fubuki aguantando las ganas de soltarle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia el banquillo a volver a tomar un trago de agua para hidratarse antes de ir a ver a su entrenador. Le picaba la curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que quería Kidou ahora de ella?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Haruna acercándose a la muchacha de dudosa apariencia.

-Kidou-kantoku quiere hablar conmigo pero no me ha dicho de que…

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?-preguntó Haruna mirándola con duda.

-¡¿Pero porque todo el mundo piensa que he hecho algo?!-protestó el centrocampista-¡No es justo!

-Tus antecedentes lo dicen todo…

-Grrrr-gruñó Atsuya para luego dirigirse hacia el instituto.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho, Atsuya?-preguntó Kageyama colocándose a caminar a su lado.

-Ni idea, depende de si Kidou-kantoku va a retenerme mucho tiempo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por si quieres que volvamos juntos. Recuerda que hemos quedado.-sonrió Kageyama.

Atsuya se quedó mirando al chico de pelo violeta con extrañeza y luego hizo una mueca de cansancio y volvió a mirarle con exasperación. Rodeó a su compañero por los hombros con el brazo para hablarle cerca del oído sin que nadie les oyera.

-Mira, Kageyama, te agradezco que vayas a guardarme el secreto pero esto no significa que de repente te conviertas en mi amigo del alma. Los demás ya están mirándonos de forma extraña sobretodo cuando has empezado a llamarme por mi nombre.

-Pero…yo te considero mi amigo…bueno mi amiga ¡Quiero decir que considero que tengo una relación de amistad contigo!-dijo el pobre no sabiendo como referirse a su compañero, estaban solos pero él le había insistido en referírsele como varón. Aunque era algo que le costaba adaptarse ahora que sabía quien era su compañero de verdad.

-Me encanta confundir a la gente, es muy divertido-sonrió la chica con deleite al ver el cacao mental que tenía el delantero-Bueno, que me consideres una amiga desde luego es un halago para mi pero te pido que seas mas discreto. Amagi-sempai te tiene mucho aprecio y al parecer yo no termino por caerle bien.

-Eso es porque eres demasiado borde con él, bueno con él y con la mayoría del equipo, si intentaras ser más amable…

-No sería yo…tengo una forma de expresar las cosas, solo que los demás no las encajan muy bien.

-A mi me parece que lo que te pasa es que tienes demasiado miedo a que te descubran y que por eso te proteges bajo esa capa de agresividad.

-¿Una capa? Estás loco, Kageyama-sonrió algo nerviosa la muchacha de pelo azulado al verse descubierta o por lo menos no queriendo admitir esa verdad.

-Te he visto como te comportas fuera del campo…con Fudou-san y Otonashi-sensei estas mucho mas relajada…eres más tú…

-Lo siento, Kageyama-interrumpió ella de pronto-Pero Kidou-kantoku me esta esperando, dejemos esta charla para otro día ¿te parece?

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del delantero apretó el paso para dirigirse hacia donde el instituto donde le esperaba su entrenador. No es que le hiciera ilusión ver a Kidou, pero no le gustaba que alguien tratara de entrar en su interior porque si.

-¡Atsuya!-llamó el delantero desde lejos-¡Puede que tu no me consideres un amigo, pero yo a ti si! ¡Así que de ahora en adelante llámame Hikaru!

Atsumi se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás, viendo como el delantero se despedía de ella con la mano alzada y moviéndola enérgicamente. Eso le resultaba bastante extraño, ella tenía muchas amigas pero nunca tuvo un amigo, se le hacía raro que un chico, fuera Kageyama o no, quisiera entablar una amistad con alguien como ella.

Bueno, si, tuvo un amigo…y todavía esperaba seguir teniéndolo. Pero ese amigo suyo había desaparecido del mapa dejándole solo esa carta con la que firmaba como "el delantero de fuego" aunque su amigo fuera un vanidoso le conocía demasiado bien como para hiciera una broma como esa o que al menos siguiera con ella durante mucho tiempo. Él continuaba desaparecido.

Algo raro pasaba.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí plantada mucho tiempo?-le preguntó una voz dura justo delante de ella. Atsumi levantó la mirada sorprendida viendo que estaba delante del despacho de su entrenador, que daba la casualidad que tenía la puerta abierta y al miraba mientras estaba sentado en su asiento. No se había dado cuenta de que había llegado al despacho casi sin mirar hacia donde iba, sus pies había ido por su cuenta.

-Gomen-se disculpó avergonzada por su ensimismamiento entrando en el despacho hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Kidou se había dirigido a ella en forma femenina-Te dije que fuera de casa te dirigieras a mi como un chico.

-No dramatices-dijo Kidou sin alterarse lo mas mínimo-Estamos solos, nadie puede oírnos. Siéntate.

Ella bufó y tomó asiento delante de su entrenador, colocó sus puños sobre sus piernas y miró atentamente a Kidou, esperando a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tsurugi sabe quien eres-dijo sin mas mirando seriamente a su sobrina.

-¿Tsurugi? ¿De que me hablas?

-Que él sabe que eres una chica.

Atsumi se quedó de piedra al escucharle ¿Tsurugi Kyosuke? ¿Su delantero estrella? ¡PERO COMO!

-¡¿Pero como es posible?! ¡Tsurugi no es el que me ha visto cambiarme!

Grave error. Pero que muy grave error.

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó Kidou mirándola mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-Uy…-murmuró ella viendo que de nuevo había metido la pata.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Yo? Nada.

-Atsumi, no juegues conmigo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Aquella sensación de pesadez y agobio que sentía cada vez que Kidou ejercía presión sobre ella con su autoridad, ya no solo como su entrenador, sino como un hombre adulto. Ella no podía ver los ojos que se ocultaban tras esas gafas pero la sola información que le proporcionaba los gestos corporales de Kidou le daba la idea de que era lo que trataba de decirle.

-El otro día…-comenzó ella de forma automática mirando a Kidou y sintiéndose completamente intimidada ¿Cómo conseguía ese hombre dominarla hasta tal punto de contestar a todas tus exigencias sin siquiera atreverse a resistirse del todo?-…no pude entrar en el vestuario de los profesores, la puerta estaba atascada. Había algunos profesores caminando por los pasillos, no me atrevía a cambiarme en un aula, así que decidí cambiarme en el vestuario del club….pensaba que todavía era muy pronto para que llegaran los demás pero…

Kidou pasó su mano por su cabellera imaginándose que era lo que había pasado después. Algunos chicos del club llegaron antes de lo previsto y la habían pillado. Como si lo viera.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Kidou refiriéndose a los chicos que la habían descubierto.

-Pues…-Atsumi comenzó a enumerar nerviosamente-Matsukaze, Kageyama y Kirino-sempai…y por lo que parece, ahora también Tsurugi.

Kidou tuvo por un segundo un debate interno bastante complicado. No sabía si matar a Atsumi por su insensatez o matar a los otros por pillarla cambiándose y hacerlo pasar por un accidente.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-preguntó Kidou conteniendo sus ganas de ahorcar a su sobrina.

-Fue un accidente…-se excusó penosamente.

-…que podría haberte costado el Holy Road y que tus padres y yo estuviéramos metidos en un buen lío.

-No me lo recuerdes…-murmuró ella por lo bajo imaginándose a sus padres metidos entre rejas y a ella en casa de Akio. Si bien la idea de vivir con Akio no le disgustaba pero pensar en sus padres en la cárcel no era plato de buen gusto.

-Parece que es necesario que te lo recuerde…-espetó Kidou duramente-Te relajas a la mínima, errores como este puede costarte tu familia.

Atsumi se encogió en el asiento sabiendo que su entrenador tenía razón.

-Kidou-kantoku…yo lo siento mucho…

Kidou se quedó mirándola. La chica se veía muy arrepentida y agobiada con el asunto. No arreglaba nada sus disculpas pero desde luego seguir regañándola tampoco iba a conseguir nada.

-Márchate.

-¿Eh?

-Fudou debe de estar esperándote. Habéis quedado ¿no?

-Eh…¿ya esta? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin castigos ni expulsión del equipo?

-No sirve de nada que te siga regañando y si te expulso del equipo tendría que tener cuentas con tu madre (y con Fudou pero no pienso nombrarle)…solo que a partir de ahora ten mas cuidado, esta vez han sido de los nuestros pero la próxima puede ser un SEED u otro espía del V Sector.

Atsumi tragó saliva.

-Eso si…quiero que en el próximo entrenamiento hagas 115 flexiones y 130 abdominales-ordenó Kidou haciendo que Atsumi, al contrario de una reacción normal en ella, solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias…Kantoku…-murmuró ella inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de reverencia-Solo una cosa mas…Tsurugi…¿Cómo lo supo?

-Mueves demasiado las caderas.

A Atsumi le dio un tic en el ojo ¿Tsurugi le había mirado el…?

-¿Y como es que Tsurugi se ha fijado en eso?-preguntó retóricamente mientras de forma inconsciente colocaba sus manos en la parte de detrás de su espalda como ocultando algo.

-No hace falta mirarte de esa manera para darse cuenta…-contestó Kidou sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería con esa insinuación-Te recomiendo que si no puedes controlar esos movimientos trates de usar un uniforme mas ancho…

-Si…gracias de todas formas, Kidou.

Atsumi se despidió de su entrenador con una reverencia para luego salir del despacho y dirigirse hacia la salida del instituto.

-Me pregunto…hasta cuando podré aguantar…-preguntó Kidou suspirando y pasando su mano por su cabellera-Si Haruna no lo hace pronto…me veo haciendo alguna locura, sé que prometí esperar a que ella encontrara el momento apropiado pero…esto me esta superando.

Mientras Atsumi salió al exterior viendo que ya había oscurecido apretó el paso. Había quedado con Akio después del entrenamiento, se enfadaría si lo hacia esperar demasiado, lo conocía y no era precisamente una persona que gozara de la virtud de la paciencia.

-¡Atsumi-chan!-dijo una voz.

-¿Eh?-volteó a ver encontrándose con el delantero de pelo violeta-¿Kageyama? ¿Pero que haces todavía aquí?

-Te esperaba-sonrió él acercándose.

-¿Y como que Atsumi-chan?-gruñó ella con el ceño fruncido-¿Acaso quieres recibir otro balonazo?

-Perdona es que no me he podido resistir.

-Pues resístete, si hay SEED por aquí ya puedo ir despidiéndome de seguir en el Holy Road. Kidou-kantoku ya me lo ha advertido una vez…no quiero hacer que me lo repita.

-Vale, gomen ne, Atsuya.

-Así mejor-dijo ella.

-Ahora tu.

-¿Cómo?-parpadeó la centrocampista confundida.

-Te dije esta tarde que me llamaras por mi nombre. Si tú me exiges que te diga Atsuya yo quiero que me llames Hikaru. Es un buen trato.

-Manipulador-se río Atsumi pero al ver la sonrisa expectante de su compañero lo encontró adorable y no pudo evitar acceder a su petición-Hi-ka-ru-deletreó casi con burla pero sin malicia. Hikaru sonrió encantado.

-¿Qué tal con Kidou-kantoku?-preguntó Hikaru con curiosidad, de pronto Fubuki hizo algo que lo tomó por sorpresa completamente. Atsumi había dejado caer su cabeza en el hombro del delantero sin avisar-¿Atsuya?

-Me agota-contestó ella sin despegar su cabeza del hombro de su compañero-No sé que tiene ese hombre…pero cada vez que hablo con él o estamos a solas, no puedo evitar sentir un nudo desagradable en el estomago.

-¿Te da miedo?-preguntó.

-¡No!-respondió en seguida ella sin levantar la cabeza-No es miedo…es otra cosa…siento agobio, presión pero no miedo.

-Puede que te imponga-sonrió Hikaru dando a entender que comprendía-Kidou-kantoku tiene una presencia que provoca esas sensaciones, impone mucho, te hace sentir pequeño a su lado.

-¿Tu también?

-Si, lo sentí cuando le dije que yo era el sobrino de Kageyama Reiji. Me daba miedo que me cogiera manía por ser familiar del que fue su entrenador…mi tío no hizo muchas cosas buenas cuando estaba vivo, hirió a mucha gente sobretodo a Kidou-kantoku…

-Hikaru…-de repente un ruido que cortaba el aire del ambiente alertó a la centrocampista-¡ABUNAI!*-gritó empujando a Hikaru.

Un balón de fútbol rodeado de fuego apareció de entre las tinieblas y pasó justo por el medio de los dos jugadores que, de no ser porque el pelilargo empujó al delantero ahora mismo habrían sido golpeados por aquel balón.

-¡¿Hikaru, estas bien?!-gritó Atsuya mirando a su compañero.

-Si, estoy bien pero ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?!-gruñó ella levantándose del suelo y mirando hacia la dirección en donde había salido aquel balón flamígero.

Y allí estaba el responsable.

Había una figura un poco alejada de ellos, tenía la cabeza cubierta por una capucha que tenía incorporada en su sudadera, las tinieblas de la noche impedía ver si quiera una sola facción de su cara.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el chico de pelo violeta levantándose del suelo, no podía verle la cara pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que aquella persona estaba mirándolo a él…y de una forma muy pero que muy iracunda.

-¡Me importa un rábano quien sea!-gruñó Atsuya-Nos ha atacado ¡Se va a enterar!

-¡No! ¡Atsuya!-gritó Hikaru yendo detrás de su amiga y tomándola por detrás.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame que le sacuda!

-Puede que sea un espía del V Sector-dijo Hikaru haciendo el esfuerzo de no soltarla a pesar de que forcejeaba-Recuerda que no podemos meternos en peleas, si lo haces nos echaran de la competición.

Como si de un botón de apagado se tratara, el cuerpo del de mechón rosa se relajó dejando de forcejear y luchar por su libertad. Cuando Hikaru estuvo seguro que no iba a volver a ir corriendo a por el desconocido le soltó.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Atsuya mirando al desconocido que no se había movido del sitio a pesar del alboroto. Se mantenía ahí quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cara cubierta por aquella capucha, siendo ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche.

Hikaru, por un momento, pudo ver que aquella persona apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza como si estuviera realmente enfadado. Finalmente, el desconocido se dio la vuelta y se fue marchando a paso lento y seguro.

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde te crees que vas?-gritó Atsuya queriendo ir detrás de él pero cuando empezó a correr una leve niebla se levanto haciendo desaparecer a aquella persona.

-¿Pero que…-dijo Hikaru sorprendido.

-…ha sido eso…?-terminó Atsuya tan confuso como su compañero.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Avisamos a Kidou-kantoku?-preguntó Kageyama.

-Em…no sé que podríamos decirle, la verdad, no le hemos visto la cara, podría ser cualquiera…-dijo Atsuya.

-Es verdad…oye ¿Y Fudou-san?

-¡Kuso!-gritó ella tomando de la mano a su compañero y salir corriendo arrastrándole con él-¡Nos va a matar!

-¡Hay que darse prisa!-exclamó Hikaru dejándose llevar por la corriente.

Mientras en otro lado.

-Esos dos tardan mucho…-gruñó Fudou consultando su reloj mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie a modo de dar a ver su impaciencia.

-Me parece que no vendrán, les habrá entrado miedo. Eso o Kidou-kantoku ha castigado a Fubuki-sonrió Kariya con el balón debajo del pie.

-Bueno, de ser así tendría que conformarme y practicar solo contigo…estaríamos un buen rato aquí a solas y de noche…y ¿sabes? Estoy un poco molesto, no me gusta nada que me hagan esperar.

-"…_¡Fubuki, Kageyama, venid de una vez! ¡No me dejéis solo con este loco pederasta!"_-pensó desesperado Kariya mirando la cara de psicópata que le dedicaba Fudou.

Mientras Kidou se encontraba en su despacho marcando un número en su teléfono privado. Era algo tarde, pero esperaba que la otra persona con la que esperaba hablar le contestara.

Marcando…Marcando…

-¿_Moshi moshi_?-preguntó la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Bingo.

-Haruna, soy yo.

-¿_Onii-chan_?-parecía sorprendida ante su llamada tan repentina, sobretodo cuando habían estado juntos hace nada-¿_Ha pasado algo_?

-Tenía que contarte una cosa, es respecto a Atsumi.

-¡¿_Atsu-chan_?! ¡¿_Le ha pasado algo_?! ¡¿_Está bien_?!-la voz de la joven madre sonaba sumamente preocupada al escuchar a su hermano hablar así.

Kidou le causó bastante gracia escuchar a su hermana agobiarse por tan poca cosa, cuando era estudiante del Raimon se preocupaba por todos pero nunca llegaba a ese nivel. Como se notaba que cuando una mujer se convertía en madre toda su atención y preocupación iban dirigidas a su hijo. Y Haruna desde luego no era ninguna excepción. Si ahora le decía que su hija había tenido un pequeño accidente aunque fuera torcerse un tobillo la veía aparecer de repente con todas las autoridades sanitarias nacionales e internacionales.

-No te preocupes, ella está bien, acaba de irse ahora con Fudou-le informó, en realidad no la había visto irse con Fudou pero tampoco quería asustar a Haruna, ya era algo tarde para que Atsumi fuera por ahí sola pero no tardaría nada en reunirse con el segundo estratega del viejo Raimon.-Pero tengo que decirte algo sobre ella.

-¿_De que se trata_?

-A tu hija la han descubierto.

Silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Más silencio.

-¿_…Qué…_?-murmuró Haruna totalmente anonadada desde la otra línea-¡¿_Cómo_?! ¡¿_Quién ha sido_?!

-Calmate, Haruna.

-¡¿_Cómo quieres que calme_?! ¡_Si pillan a Atsu-chan nos pillan a todos_! ¡_A Fubuki-kun, a Fudou, a ti y a mi_!

-Haruna…

-¡¿_Qué haré, Onii-chan_?! ¡_Me quitaran a Atsu-chan_!

-¡Ya, Haruna!-exclamó Kidou para que su hermana guardara silencio-Esa es la mala noticia, que la hayan descubierto, la buena es que han sido de los nuestros.

-¿_De los nuestros_?

-Matsukaze, Kageyama, Kirino y Tsurugi.

-¿_Y como lo han sabido_?-pregunta Haruna confusa.

-Tsurugi porque tiene el don de saberlo todo-dijo Kidou riendo-Los demás…creo que es mejor que le preguntes a Atsumi, no soy el mas indicado.

-¿_Cómo que no_? _Eres su tío_.

-Como si no lo fuera, Haruna, ni ella lo sabe ni yo puedo actuar como tal. Si ella nota algún acercamiento por mi parte hacia ti o hacia ella…empezara a hacer preguntas.

-_Onii-chan…ya hablamos de esto_.

-Lo sé…-dijo Kidou en un suspiro-Pero esto empieza a quedarse grande para mi.

-_Pero…_¿_Cómo que te empieza a quedar grande_? ¡_Eres Kidou Yuuto_! ¡_Has pasado por peores cosas, esto puedes superarlo_!

-Eran peores porque implicaban a mi familia…y esta vez tengo que fingir que mi propia sobrina no es absolutamente nada para mi y que mi hermana y yo tenemos que actuar como si apenas nos conociéramos.

-_Onii-chan_…

"_No me llames así-_pensó Kidou-_te lo pido, me haces daño cada vez que te oigo llamarme de es manera."_

-Te echo de menos…-confesó Kidou pasándose una mano por su cabellera-Te esperé y te busqué durante años, angustiado asustado y casi llego a enloquecer.

-_No sigas por favor_…-la voz de Haruna tembló.

"_Tu me haces seguir"_

-Te encuentro y resulta que tengo una sobrina, y tú corres el riesgo de ir a prisión y que te quiten a tu hija por falsificar sus documentos de identidad…

-_Onii-chan, basta…no cruces la línea…_

"_Tu eres la única persona que de verdad esta muy por debajo de mi piel…_-pensó Kidou-_Tengo miedo, Haruna, mucho miedo, cada vez tengo mas claro que la brecha que hay entre nosotros se hará mas grande."_

-Te siento cada vez mas lejos, Haruna-murmuró Kidou de forma clara-A pesar de que te tengo tan cerca.

-_Onii-chan, de verdad, te prometo que algún día todo saldrá a la luz…que todo…_

-Haruna…me alegro de hablar contigo pero ahora tengo mucho que hacer…-cortó Kidou-Hablaremos mañana…

-¡_Pero Onii-chan_…!

Kidou colgó el teléfono dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

"_No hagas promesas cuando solo quieres evitar la verdad. No lo hagas, Haruna, es un terrible error. Lo único que quiero…es que volvamos a ser lo de antes o que intentemos reconstruirlo…pero cada vez tengo mas claro que entonces…ya no querré soltarte. Me duele mucho, Haruna…demasiado."_

"_Me gustaría escucharte una sola vez decirme "te quiero"…aunque solo sea una mentira. Aunque estas palabras… yo aun no sea capaz de decirlas"_

-Soy un maldito estúpido-se dijo Kidou-Ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo estos sentimientos por ella…precisamente por ella…por la única mujer con la que nunca podré tener nada.

Al día siguiente…

-Pero ¡¿que diablos…?!-exclamó Tenma sorprendido y parpadeando.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-se atrevió a preguntar Shindou al ver a sus tres compañeros que acababan de llegar.

Hikaru, Kariya y Fubuki tenían un aspecto deplorable, estaban con las cabezas agachadas, unos con una mirada de agotamiento y lastimera otros con una expresión de cansancio y molestia y otro directamente fruncían el ceño. Los tres presentaban magulladuras y rasguños por toda la cara, brazos y dando a entender que en el resto del cuerpo también dado que alguno mostraba gestos de dolor al hacer unos determinados movimientos, estas heridas eran mas visibles mas que nada por las tiritas y pomadas para cicatrizar que se veían.

-Nada…-respondió Kariya sin muchas ganas de querer sacar el tema.

-¿Cómo que nada? Si estáis hechos polvo-dijo Sangoku.

-¡Ha sido cosa tuya ¿verdad?!-gruñó Amagi tomando a Fubuki por el cuello de la camisa-¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!

-¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Me haces daño!-protestó el de ojos rojos.

-¡Amagi-sempai!-exclamó Shindou.

-¡Amagi-sempai! ¡Atsuya no tiene la culpa, él está igual que nosotros!-le defendió Hikaru.

-¡Este siempre anda metiéndonos en líos a todos!

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó una voz autoritaria que se acercaba al equipo.

-¡Kidou-kantoku!-exclamó Tenma.

-¡Suelta!-dijo el del mechón rosa forcejeando, solo faltaría que Kidou la viera en esa situación. No iba a dejar que su entrenador la sacase de los apuros-Amagi-sempai, si no me sueltas solo harás que Kidou-kantoku se enfade. Esto hará retrasar a todo el equipo del entrenamiento.

Amagi observó a su kohai* con un odio que no creyó sentir nunca por nadie. Quiza odio no era la palabra. Pero ese muchacho le sacaba de quicio. Siempre con esa actitud arrogante e impertinente con los demás como si fuera superior al resto, ahora entendía la manía que le tenía Kurama, ese chico se buscaba los problemas él solo. Todavía no lograba entender porque Kidou-kantoku le había permitido siquiera hacer la prueba de ingreso.

Amagi lo soltó de forma brusca haciendo que el muchacho perdiera un poco el equilibrio y que estuviera a punto de caerse de espalda de no ser porque pudo restablecerse a tiempo. Amagi lo miró con desdén y luego se reunión con Kurama y Kurumada.

-¿Ves como yo no hago nada?-protestó Fubuki a Hikaru en voz baja y cruzado de brazos. Hikaru solo negó con la cabeza

Kidou llegó hacia donde estaban sus jugadores, no tardó nada en percatarse en el estado físico en que se encontraba el defensa, el delantero y el centrocampista. Pero a parte de los daños evidentes no parecían estar lesionados así que no tendía que sustituirlos en el entrenamiento por lo que decidió no preguntar.

-Haruna…-llamó Kidou haciendo que su hermana caminara hacia ellos. Ella cruzó una mirada con su hermano pero él no se la devolvió.

-Ya se ha decidido cual va a ser nuestro próximo oponente-anunció Haruna, todo la miraron expectantes-El oponente será el instituto Kidokawa.

-¡¿El instituto Kidokawa?!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-El Kidokawa…-murmuró Atsuya con los ojos abiertos.

-Por fin han aparecido-dijo Kirino.

-Si-respondió Shindou.

Hikaru observó confuso las reacciones que tuvieron todos, al sentirse fuera del tema decidió preguntar.

-Oye ¿el instituto Kidokawa es un equipo muy fuerte?-ante esta pregunta inocente Tenma y Shinsuke se inclinaron hacia un lado.

-¿Qué? ¿No conoces al instituto Kidokawa?

-No…-respondió Hikaru algo avergonzado por su ignorancia.

-¡Es un equipo muy fuerte en todos los aspectos! ¡Es un instituto muy reconocido!-explicaba Tenma ansiosamente.

-¡Ganaron al Raimon en el Holy Road del año pasado!

-¡¿En serio?!-se sorprendió Hikaru.

-¿Qué? ¿El año pasado…?-murmuró Atsuya mirando de pronto al joven portero y al centrocampista-Pero si…en ese tiempo…

-¿Qué ganaron? ¿Eso no fue gracias a las instrucciones del V Sector?-preguntó Kariya con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Aquel partido fue distinto-dijo Sangoku-En aquel momento, la elección para elegir al nuevo Seitei ya había acabado…no tuvimos que seguir ninguna instrucción. Nosotros perdimos ese partido de verdad.

-Entonces esa escuela es así de fuerte-dijo Hikaru sorprendido.

-Pero puede que este año sea fácil vencerlos-dijo Aoyama haciendo que todos los miraran con curiosidad, cruzó mirada con su mejor amigo y ambos asintieron.

-Nosotros hemos investigado un poco-respondió Ichino-Vamos dentro y os lo enseñamos.

Todos esperaron la aprobación del entrenador antes de dirigirse a la sala de reuniones del club. Fubuki se quedó rezagado para ir a hablar con Haruna.

-Otonashi-sensei-le llamó él cuando estuvo a su lado.

Haruna miró a su hija, solo hizo falta ver su expresión para saber que era lo que quería. Sonrió y le dio su portátil.

-Mira lo que quieras-le dijo ella-Yo ya lo hice pero no encontré nada…

-Arigato…-murmuró él empezando a teclear el pequeño ordenador. La lista de los jugadores del Kidokawa apareció en la pantalla. La mirada del centrocampista oscuro se detuvo en el que tenía el puesto de capitán-¡¿Kishibe-kun?!

-¿Sabes quien es?-preguntó Kariya que había aparecido a su lado de repente.

-¡Ah! ¡Kariya!-exclamó sorprendido.

-No hace falta que pongas así-se burló Kariya para luego señalar la imagen del capitán del Kidokawa-¿No me irás a decir que es tu amigo?

-Em…n-no…no es que sea mi amigo-dijo él recomponiéndose de la sorpresa para luego volver a mirar la fotografía seriamente-pero le conozco…

Mientras en otro sitio…el instituto Kidokawa.

-¿Una revolución? Que inútil.

-¿Inútil?

-Si, eso he dicho, inútil.-repitió Sousuke con prepotencia-¿Qué es lo que pretenden con eso? Haciendo lo que el V Sector ordena podemos llegar a la Liga Profesional Juvenil. El Fútbol Juvenil es un desperdicio. Los primeros partidos solo sirve para llegar a la Liga.

-¿No sientes nada al ver el futbol del Raimon, Nii-san?-protesto el hermano menor.-¿No piensas en querer jugar al fútbol de verdad?

-Capitán…-murmuró uno a Kishibe que miraba preocupado la reacción de todo el equipo.

-Pues entonces te diré la verdad-sonrió Sousuke-No eres mas que un envidioso.-lo señala-Estas culpando al V Sector por no tener ninguna habilidad, y por no haber conseguido entrar en el equipo titular-el otro lo mira sorprendido-Je ¿he acertado?

-¡Tu te lo has buscado!-gritó al otro lanzándose encima de su hermano mayor.

-¡Sousuke!

-¡Intenta decir eso de nuevo!-gritó el pequeño apretando la camisa de Sousuke-¡Repítelo!

-"_Esto se va de las manos…antes no era así"_-pensó Kishibe mirando como los dos hermanos peleaban entre ellos mientras los demás trataban de separarlos-_"Te fuiste tu…y todo el equipo se desmoronó…"_

De nuevo con el Raimon.

-¿Queréis decir que hay una división dentro del equipo?-preguntó Sangoku.

-P-pero…si el Kidokawa Seishu siempre ha sido un equipo muy unido-murmuró Atsuya sin que nadie le oyera.

-Bueno, eso significa que ganaremos el partido fácilmente-sonrió Amagi.

-Ellos no tendrán ninguna oportunidad de ganar, no importa si es el Kidokawa Seishu u otro equipo-sonrió Hamano estando de acuerdo con Amagi.

-¿De verdad funcionará?-dijo Tsurugi de lo mas calmado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sangoku. Kidou bajó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Como todos saben, el Kidokawa Seishu es el equipo más fuerte dentro del V Sector. Si vencemos al Kidokawa Seishu…

-¡Habremos completado la revolución!-sonrió Sangoku.

-Eso quiere decir que el V Sector no nos dejará ganar de ninguna manera-dijo Kirino mirando su botella.

Al cabo de unas horas el capitán salía del instituto para ir directo a su casa. Estaba realmente preocupado, todo se estaba yendo de las manos. Sus compañeros cada vez se llevaban peor estaban totalmente desestabilizados. Y él ya no sabía que mas hacer ni siquiera su entrenador era capaz de hacer algo. De hecho, su entrenador se había dado por vencido a intentar encauzar a los jugadores y había terminado dimitiendo. Ahora estaban sin entrenador y el equipo fuera de control, con el próximo partido a la vuelta de la esquina.

-_Incluso si Sousuke dice eso…aunque nuestro amor por el fútbol sea el mismo…_-pensó al recordar las palabras de su compañero-_¿Qué debo hacer?_

De pronto alguien se le cruzó en su camino. Parpadeó confuso cuando vio una persona que ocultaba su identidad tras una capucha. Por su tamaño, no parecía ser un adulto pero tampoco un niño, quizá un estudiante.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kishibe poniéndose serio al ver que aquel que obstaculizaba su camino no tenía intención de quitarse de en medio. Aquella persona dejó ver parcialmente su rostro mostrando una sonrisa y unos ojos oscuros ligeramente ocultados por la sombra de la capucha. Kishibe parpadeó sorprendido al reconocer aquel rostro-¡Tu eres…!

De pronto, esa persona corrió hacia Kishibe quedándose de pronto muy cerca del oído del capitán del Kidokawa Seishu y murmurando algo para luego dejar un objeto fino y alargado dentro de su bolsillo.

-…Te lo encargo…Kishibe…-dijo esa persona y sin más pasó por su lado y se fue dejando al pobre chico paralizado.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Kishibe al reaccionar pero al mirar hacia atrás esa persona ya no estaba. Se quedó anonadado viendo la nada, tratando de buscar algún indicio de a donde había ido esa persona pero…nada…-Pero si…eras tu…¿verdad?

-¿El Kidokawa Seishu esta por aquí?-le preguntó una voz, Kishibe se volvió a dar la vuelta encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos rubios y de mirada escarlata que sonreía confiado.

Durante algunos días más el equipo Raimon continúo entrenando para el tan esperado partido. Hikaru, Kariya y Atsuya habían cogido la costumbre de desaparecer después de los entrenamientos y al día siguiente volvían a aparecer con las mismas magulladuras y heridas de la otra vez, algunas mas profundas que otras. Si bien la mitad del equipo, sobretodo Amagi y Kurama, pensaban que esas heridas eran causadas por culpa de cierto centrocampista, aunque Hikaru insistía en que no era así. A Kidou no se le pasaba por alto esa situación pero prefería no decir nada, a pesar de los arañazos estaban física y mentalmente bien así que no tenía que preocuparse.

Durante este proceso, Atsuya se acercó a hablar con Tsurugi.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes-dijo Atsuya cuando estuvo cerca de él sin que los demás lo oyeran.

Tsurugi solo miró a su compañero, magullado como ya se hacía costumbre, sin decir nada.

-¿No hay nada que quieras preguntarme?-preguntó Atsuya seriamente aunque su interior estaba lleno de nervios.

-No tengo nada que decir…-sonrió Tsurugi-Tu verás lo que haces…pero te aconsejo que te vigiles las espaldas. Los demás no vamos a estar encima de ti para cubrirte.

Atsuya sonrió arrogantemente.

-Será como tú quieras, chico Spice*-murmuró Atsuya.

Kidou y Haruna no volvieron a cruzar palabra respecto a aquella llamada telefónica. Si bien, Haruna si quería hablar del tema, por lo menos para intentar que su hermano se quedará tranquilo pero él solo hablaba de los entrenamientos y de la condición de los jugadores, mostrando su indisposición a hablar del asunto, cuando Haruna le insistía Kidou solo respondía con un "Ahora debemos concentrarnos en esto, Haruna" o también "No podemos perder el tiempo con tonterías". Kidou no hacía otra cosa que esquivarla.

Y así el día del partido.

Todos los del equipo Raimon se encontraban sentados en el vagón del tren que les correspondía.

-Por fin ha llegado el día del partido-murmuró Sangoku.

-Les daremos una paliza en venganza por lo del año pasado-aseguró Amagi chocando sus puños uno contra el otro.

-¿Cómo será el estadio de hoy?-preguntó Shinsuke a su amigo entusiasmado-¡Que emoción!

-¡Si!

-¡Quita de en medio!-se oyó una voz imperiosa al otro lado del cristal que separaba del vagón, el equipo del Kidokawa estaba entrando en el tren y al parecer no con buen pie.

Cuando Kishibe entró se quedo mirando seriamente a Shindou para luego ir a sentarse a su sitio. Shindou se quedó extrañado ante este hecho.

_-¿Qué expresión es esa?-_pensó Shindou mirando aun el rostro de Kishibe-_¿Indecisión? ¿O la fuerte emoción de arriesgarlo todo en este partido?_

Atsuya bajó rápidamente la mirada al suelo procurando que Kishibe no se percatará de su presencia, que no la reconociera, no por el momento.

Kidou y Haruna se quedaron por un segundo mirando a los dos chicos que intercambiaban miradas antes de mirar hacia el frente y llevarse una sorpresa al ver al entrenador del equipo.

-¡Aphrodi!-exclamó Kidou levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Aphrodi?-preguntó Kirino al ver la reacción de su entrenador.

-Es uno de los mejores miembros que han jugado en el Raimon-informó Haruna sorprendida al ver a tal personaje delante de ellos.

-Lo conozco-dijo Kurama mirando al entrenador del equipo contrario-Es famoso no solo por haber jugado en el Raimon…sino porque fue el capitán del instituto Zeus hace diez años, y también por haber pertenecido a los Fire Dragon de la selección de Corea durante el TFI. Aunque había oído que estaba entrenando al Zeus, no se porque esta ahora en el Kidokawa.

-Pareces muy bien puesto en el tema, Kurama-dijo Amagi.

-Me he estado informando…-sonrió Kurama.

-¿El instituto Zeus…?-murmuró Atsuya por lo bajo-_¿Significa eso que es el entrenador de Hibari?_-pensó al recordar que su antigua compañera de equipo se había ido a estudiar al Zeus al graduarse de la primaria.

Cuando el tren inició su marcha se sumergió todo en un silencio tenso, tal y como había pasado con el Hakuren. Kidou y Aphrodi mantenían sus miradas fijas en el otro tratando de saber que era lo que pensaban.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas aquí?_-pensó Kidou-_¿Tu también piensas que el V Sector es necesario para mantener el control?_

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la estación en donde se bajaban, los dos equipos, uno al lado del otro, caminaban mirando hacia el frente mientras iban dejando atrás el largo pasillo oscuro, mientras iban escuchando los reclamos de la afición.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el nuevo estadio en donde se jugaría el partido. Un campo de madera completamente rodeado de agua. Era como una balsa gigantesca en medio del mar.

_¡Este es el tercer partido del Campeonato Nacional del Holy Road!_-anunció el comentarista-_¡El instituto Raimon contra el Kidokawa Seishu! ¡El lugar del partido será en el estadio Water World!_

-¿Este es el estadio de hoy?-preguntó Sangoku.

-Vamos…-ordenó Aphrodi antes de seguir adelante. Kidou lo miró un momento antes de dar él también la orden.

-Vamos-ordenó Kidou yendo hacia delante. Una vez posicionados en sus respectivos banquillos, los jugadores fueron a probar el campo.

Amagi pisó fuerte el terreno.

-El terreno es mas resistente de lo que pensaba-comentó el mas grande de los defensas.

-Debe ser más fácil jugar aquí que en el campo de hielo…-dijo Hamano mirando el terreno.

-_Estadio Water World_-pensó Kidou-_¿Que trucos debe de esconder?_

-_Es genial-_pensó Tenma mientras movía el balón con el pie-_Ahora podré hacer mis regates sin preocuparme por el campo._

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea-murmuró sin parar Atsuya completamente tieso en el sitio con la cara completamente pálida.

-¿Qué te pasa, Fubuki?-preguntó Kirino acercándose a él.

-¿Eh? ¡No, nada!-trato de sonreír pero fue muy forzado, ni siquiera podía ocultar su nerviosismo ante el defensa de ojos celestes.

-Te has puesto muy pálido-dijo algo preocupado Kirino para luego rozar con sus dedos el rostro de su compañero-Y estas sudando a mares…

-¡No es nada!-exclamó de pronto moviendo los brazos energéticamente-Estoy muy bien, Kirino-sempai, no tienes de que preocuparte, de verdad.

Su forma de hablar y de moverse no concordaba con lo que decía. Estaba visiblemente nervioso incluso se atrevería a decir que tenía miedo, miraba a todos lados, sus manos estaban temblando y parecía estar respirando mas fuerte de lo normal.

-¡Anunciaré los jugadores que entraran en el campo!-anunció Kidou-Delanteros: ¡Tsurugi! ¡Kageyama!

-¡Si!

-Centrocampistas: ¡Shindou! ¡Fubuki! ¡Nishiki! ¡Matsukaze!

-¡Si!

-Defensas: ¡Nishizono! ¡Kariya! ¡Kurumada! ¡Kirino! Y portero ¡Sangoku! Esos son todos-decidió Kidou antes de ir a sentarse.

-Calma…calma…calma…no te alteres…-se decía a si mismo Atsuya sujetándose el pecho y sintiendo como el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

-Atsu-chan.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó el centrocampista dando un brinco del susto.

-No tienes por qué jugar si no quieres…-le dijo Haruna al ver a su hija tan alterada-Puedo hablar con Kidou-kantoku, le explicaré que estas indispuesto y…

-¡No!-exclamó Atsuya de pronto-N-No es necesario que te preocupes por mi…de verdad…estoy bien…

-Pero si tu…

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Quiero jugar! ¡De verdad!-dijo ella dándose un golpecito en el pecho en señal de confianza pero por dentro estaba hecho un marojo de nervios.

_¡Todos los jugadores ya se han colocado en sus posiciones!_-anunció el comentarista una vez todos los jugadores estuvieron en su lugar-_¡El tercer partido del Holy Road será igual que en la final del año pasado, Raimon vs Kidokawa! ¡El año pasado la victoria se la llevo el Kidokawa con un resultado de 2 a 1! ¡¿El Raimon se vengará por lo de entonces?! ¡Bien, en pocos instantes daremos el inició del juego!_

-¡Vamos!-sonrió Nishiki entusiasmado mientras chocaba los puños.

-Hemos estado entrenando duramente-se dijo Hikaru mirando a Kariya y a Fubuki desde su posición-No podemos perder.

-_Es un desafío, Shindou_-pensó Kishibe y como si el aludido le hubiera entendido se preparó.

El árbitro dio el pitido del inicio y Tsurugi le pasó el balón a Hikaru.

_¡Con el saque inicial del Raimon, comienza el partido!_

-¡No vamos a perder!-exclamo Hikaru-¡Shindou-sempai!-gritó pasándole el balón a su capitán.

-¡Nishiki!

-¡Tenma!

_¡El Raimon avanza dando pases! ¡Matsukaze está avanzando!_-anunció al ver al chico avanzar a toda aprisa con el balón.

-¡No te dejare pasar!-dijo un contrario arrebatándole el balón.

_¡El balón le ha sido robado a Matsukaze!_

_-_¿Le ha robado el balón a Tenma durante el regate?-preguntó sorprendido Shinsuke ante tal hecho-Esto es increíble…

-¡No te dejaré avanzar!-advirtió Fubuki corriendo hacia el oponente-¡Me llevaré el balón!

-¡Izumi!-gritó el otro pasando el balón al nombrado y esquivando a Fubuki.

-¡No te dejare ir!-advirtió Nishiki corriendo hacia él.

-¡Oitoka!-dijo Izumi haciendo el pase.

_¡Kidokawa Seishu esta haciendo magníficos pases para mantener la posesión del esférico!_

_-_¿De que va esto?-dijo Shindou corriendo-Estaban divididos pero ¿ahora son amigos de nuevo?

-Si, estábamos peleados-dice Kishibe corriendo al lado de Shindou-Pero ahora es diferente-le corta el paso-Ahora no estamos luchando por el V Sector o la revolución. Estamos luchando por nosotros.

-¡Kishibe!-gritó uno lanzándole el balón

_¡Kishibe avanza!_

-¿Crees que te dejaremos pasar?-dijo Kariya corriendo hacia él junto a Shinsuke.

Kishibe hizo un movimiento de regate y dejó atrás a los defensas.

-¡Sousuke!-gritó Kishibe pasando el balón.

_¡El Kidokawa intercambia pases!_

-¡Alto ahí!-gritó Atsuya corriendo tras el nombrado. Sousuke río al verlo y corrió hacia la portería-¡Kuso! ¡Me está dejando atrás!-gruñó tratando de apretar el paso.

_¡Está totalmente libre!_

_-_¡Sangoku-sempai!-gritó Atsuya al ver que no conseguiría darle alcance

-¡Eres mio!-gritó Sousuke a punto de dar un chut.

Cuando de pronto una gran cortina de agua se elevó de pronto hacia arriba. Sousuke detuvo su chut sorprendido mientras que Fubuki justo detrás de él observó esa cortina acuática que era más grande que ellos totalmente paralizado y los ojos completamente dilatados.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-gritó Atsuya para luego caer hacia atrás sentado en el suelo haciendo que varios de su equipo y del contrario lo miraran.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Kidou y Aphrodit al ver el extraño acontecimiento.

_¡Ahí está! ¡El mecanismo de caída del Estadio Water World!_

-¡Fubuki!-gritó Shindou corriendo hacia él junto a Kirino-¿Estas bien?

El peli-azul no contestó se quedó en el suelo pálido y temblando.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Tenma al llegar a donde estaban y viendo que el campo se había fragmentado.

-¿Fubuki?-murmuró Kirino observando la cara de su compañero-¡Ey Fubuki!-le llamó sacudiéndole de los hombros pero ni con esas-¡Reacciona!

Por fin el oji-rojo parecía haber escuchado la voz de su sempai.

-¿…Que…?-reaccionó él como pudo.

-Oye ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Kirino mirando seriamente al peli-azul.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada! ¡Que me ha pillado por sorpresa!-exclamó el chico levantándose de un salto-Lo siento es que…ha sido muy inesperado…jejejejeje. Venga, volvamos a la posición-dijo sonriendo falsamente para luego salir corriendo hacia el centro del campo.

-Fubuki…-murmuró Kirino abriendo los ojos de la impresión al entender que era lo que le pasaba a su compañero-…no me digas…que tienes miedo al agua…-murmuró en voz baja.

_CONTINUARÁ_

_Y por fin término el dichoso capitulo, me ha costado a horrores y es que he estado muy ocupada pero aquí lo tenéis. Siento que ahora tarde más en subirlos pero es que ya no estoy de vacaciones así que toca tener paciencia, gomen ne._

_Bueno, aquí Kidou ya se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su hermana la pregunta es ¿Qué pensará hacer de ahora en adelante? De momento evita a Haruna y la chica en cuestión…sigue sin enterarse de nada XDDD._

_El personaje misterioso (que me imagino que todos os imaginaréis quien es) ha aparecido en dos ocasiones en este capitulo ¿Qué le habrá dado a Kishibe? ¿Y de que le conoce? Mmmm eso se verá en el próximo capitulo pero intentar adivinarlo, os animo a ello jijiji._

_Mientras Atsumi, Kariya y Hikaru están tramando algo con Fudou ¿Qué será será? Ejejeje –risa a lo Kogure-Y además, ahora podéis ver que Atsumi/Atsuya tiene una debilidad bastante evidente. Al igual que su padre en el pasado, tiene una fobia solo que en vez de a las avalanchas, al agua ¿Por qué será? Jejejejeje._

_Vale, ahora tengo una pregunta que haceros. No tenía intención de hacerlo pero hay una amiga mía que me pide que incluya mas a Aphrodi en la historia aunque sea un capitulo o dos. Estaba fuera de mis planes además de que como mi fic está ambientado en el anime original y Aphrodi no aparece mucho mas que en el partido del Kidokawa pues no sé que hacer ¿Qué opináis los demás?_

_Bueno, a continuación unas aclaraciones respecto a unos términos:_

_**Abunai:**_ _es una expresión, significa "¡Cuidado!" en japonés._

_**Kohai: **__es lo contrario a sempai. Un Kohai es alguien que es mas nuevo o novato en algo que otra persona (esta persona en concreto, al tener mas experiencia que el Kohai se le llama Sempai)da igual en lo que sea, deporte, estudios, etc. Un dato, el sempai no tiene por qué ser alguien más mayor que un kohai. Por ejemplo un niño de diez años que lleva cinco años en un deporte puede ser perfectamente el sempai de un hombre de treinta años que acaba de incorporarse a ese deporte._

_**Spice:**__ Esto es lo que yo llamo un "guiño literario". Atsumi le hace este "guiño" a Tsurugi por la canción de Spice interpretada por Kagamine Len de Vocaloid, hay una versión en que la cantan varios jugadores de Inazuma Eleven Go, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kariya, Kishibe, Taiyo y Yukimura entre ellos. Aunque dentro del fic no significa que hayan cantado esa canción XDDDD. Spice significa "especia"._

_Bien ahora la contestación a los review:_

_**Dama-kge:**__ Me haces muy feliz al darle una oportunidad a mi fic aunque no te guste esta pareja, muchas gracias de verdad ¡Te daría un abrazo! Y respecto a Kidou, es solo que al pobre no le cuentan nada pero en el fondo si que le respetan…mas o menos…ejem…Bueno Kidou es mucho Kidou él sabe poner a la gente en su lugar ^^U._

_**Miki-chansis: **__Respondiendo a tu pregunta…no pienso contaros el secreto pienso haceros sufrir de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible muejajajaja sufrid pequeños sufriiiiiiid. Y en el capitulo ya sabes porque Atsumi no se fue a cambiar a una de las aulas (lo cierto es que yo no había caído en eso). Y por cierto, no te sientas la peor persona del mundo…tus comentarios dejan ver que eres un encanto de persona ^^._

_**Yami Miyazaki: **__Si te gusta esa imagen de verlos como una pareja, espera espera a que venga lo mejor jijiji. No pienso contarte quien es el delantero de fuego, tendrás que esperar un bueeeeen tiempo hasta saber quien es pero créeme esperaras, ve pidiendo una pizza XDD. Y si Fudou es muuuuy cabrón, aquí él es padre, amigo y confidente de Atsu-chan pero claro no deja de ser el Fudou malote que adoraba molestar a su rival de toda la vida. Y si…Kariya no defrauda XDDD. De nuevo muchas gracias, compañera, a ti si te pongo en un altar. Eres capaz de elevar mi autoestima hasta donde alcanza la "sabiduría divina" (pregúntale a tu nee-chan, ella sabe a lo que me refiero)._

_**Guest 1: **__gomen, es que no se como llamarte ^^U. Sé que me pides que actualice pronto pero ando ocupada y necesito tiempo para tenerlo todo en orden, así que lo siento u.u. Y eso de que me consideres la mejor escritora…me subiste los colores / ARIGATO!_

_**Guest 2:**__ Pues relájate ¡Aquí lo tienes! Y siento no poder actualizar mas seguido pero como le dije a Guest 1, ando bastante ocupada, perdona. Y muchas gracias por el review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo._


	10. La Estrategia Divina

**CÁP 10-¡LA ESTRATEGIA SE VUELVE ESPLENDIDA! ¡KIDOU VS APHRODI!**

-¿Fubuki?-murmuró Kirino observando la cara de su compañero-¡Ey Fubuki!-le llamó sacudiéndole de los hombros pero ni con esas-¡Reacciona!

Por fin el oji-rojo parecía haber escuchado la voz de su sempai.

-¿…Que…?-reaccionó él como pudo.

-Oye ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Kirino mirando seriamente al peli-azul.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada! ¡Que me ha pillado por sorpresa!-exclamó el chico levantándose de un salto-Lo siento es que…ha sido muy inesperado…jejejejeje. Venga, volvamos a la posición-dijo sonriendo falsamente para luego salir corriendo hacia el centro del campo.

-Fubuki…-murmuró Kirino abriendo los ojos de la impresión al entender que era lo que le pasaba a su compañero-…no me digas…que tienes miedo al agua…-murmuró en voz baja.

_¡El Raimon se ha librado por poco! ¡En el estadio Water Wold hay un periodo de tiempo en que las partes del campo pueden hundirse! ¡Tiene instalado un mecanismo de caída! ¡El lugar y el momento en que colapsará son aleatorios! ¡Imposible de predecir!_

-Estupendo…-murmuró Atsuya después de escuchar la explicación del comentarista-¿Y no pueden haberlo dicho antes? ¡Maldita sea!-gruñó desde su posición viendo el agua moverse-Eso se mueve mucho…y parece muy profundo…esto no me gusta…no va acabar bien…no, no, no.

El temblor que recorrió la espalda de Fubuki no pasó desapercibido por Kirino, que estaba observándole.

-Está aterrorizado…-murmuró el defensa-¿Por qué Kidou-kantoku no ha dicho nada? Fubuki no está en condiciones de jugar, no aquí.-se preguntó mirando hacia el banquillo, su entrenador parecía concentrado en el truco del estadio ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Fubuki ante el agua? Imposible, Kidou-kantoku no era de esa clase de persona que pasaba por alto aquellos detalles.

-¿Quién iba a decir que tuviera un truco así?-se preguntó Izumi al lado de Kishibe.

-Si-respondió el capitán sorprendido.

-_Parece que el instituto Kidokawa no había sido informada_-pensó Kidou para luego mirar a Aphrodi

-_Un mecanismo de caída-_pensó Aphrodi colocando dos dedos en su mentón para pensar. Le había pedido al Seitei que no le dijera la trampa que escondía el estadio para poder jugar de igual a igual contra el Raimon, no solo por su sentido del juego limpio, sino también por los jugadores del Kidokawa-_¿Cuál es su propósito?_

La trampa se desactivó de momento cerrando la escotilla que había abierto, ocultando el agua que había bajo sus pies. Kariya y Shinsuke se quedaron mirando el sitio anonadados.

-Kageyama-llamó Kariya acercándose al delantero tras reaccionar-¿No deberíamos realizarlo ya? Esta trampa puede traernos problemas para ejecutarla.

-Creo que es mejor esperar más-dijo Hikaru-Si lo desvelamos ahora entonces se las ingeniaran para contra restarnos…

-Pero este campo…

-Kariya aun no-dijo Hikaru.

Inconforme, Kariya regresó a su posición, sin discutir más. Ya habían quedado que sería Kageyama quien realizaría la señal pero aun así no le gustaba quedarse quieto sabiendo que tenía una gran sorpresa para el Kidokawa. Bien podían usarlo ahora y dejarles con la boca abierta pero esos dos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que no debían desaprovechar el factor sorpresa al principio del partido.

_¡Muy bien! ¡El partido se reanuda con el balón para el Raimon! ¡En este estadio dejar que el balón caiga al agua se considera falta!_

-¡Tenma! ¡¿No te habrá entrado el miedo con un truco como ese?!-sonrió Midori alzando el puño al aire.

-¡Atraviesa la dificultad con un gran salto!-sonrió Aoi alzando los dos brazos.

_¡Es el tercer juego del Campeonato Nacional del Holy Road! ¡Estamos a mitad del primer tiempo del partido entre el instituto Kidokawa y el instituto Raimon y por el momento van empate 0-0! ¡¿El primer gol será del Raimon o del Kidokawa?!_

_-_¡Shindou!-avisó Kirino pasándole el esférico a su capitán.

-¡Te desafío!-dijo Kishibe corriendo hacia Shindou.

Shindou vigiló los movimientos de Kishibe antes de realizar un regate. Dio un par de toques al balón con las rodillas.

-_**¡Presto Turn!***_-invocó Shindou fingiendo ir hacia la derecha para terminar yendo a la izquierda y confundir a Kishibe. Corrió de ahí levantando una nube de polvo.

-¡Tu lo has querido!-dijo Kishibe.

Shindou continuó corriendo hacia delante, consiguió pasarle por encima a un centrocampista que intentó hacerle una barrida antes de pasarle el balón a Tenma.

-¡Tenma!-gritó Shindou, Tenma corrió a recibirlo pero…

-¡UUUAAA!-exclamó Tenma al ver que de nuevo se abría la tierra y una cortina de agua salía disparada hacia arriba.

-¡De nuevo el mecanismo de caída!-dijo Aoyama.

-¡UAAAAUAUAUA!-exclamó Tenma dejando escapar el balón y tratando de no caer al agua. Consiguió echarse hacia atrás y caer sentado.

_¡Ambos equipos están cayendo en la trampa y no consiguen mantener el ataque por mucho tiempo!_

_-Esto no va bien_-pensó Shindou preocupado-_Así no conseguiremos elaborar un plan de ataque._

_-¿Y si cubrimos el alcance dividiendo el ataque y la defensa en dos grupos?_-pensó Kidou tratando de idear un plan para burlar el sistema-_Pero entonces, cuando ataquen a la vez no conseguiremos ir a defender por la falta de jugadores._

-¡Tokizawa!-gritó uno pasando el balón.

_¡Kidokawa Seishu escapa! _

-¿Crees que te dejaré ir?-gritó Tsurugi haciendo una barrida y derribando a Tokizawa y tomando el balón haciendo que saliera fuera del campo.

_¡Pero esta vez el Raimon ha conseguido despejar el balón fuera del campo!_

-¡Kishibe!-llamó Aphrodi atrayendo la atención de Kidou.

Kidou vio a Kishibe acercarse a su entrenador y éste diciéndole algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar pero al parecer Aphrodi estaba dándole instrucciones respecto a algo.

-_¿Estará informando de algún truco que ha descubierto?_-pensó Kidou observando a esos dos para luego ver como Kishibe asentía y volvía al campo.

-_Podemos conseguirlo con la fuerza de todos-_pensó Aphrodi.

_¡El partido de reanuda con un saque lateral por parte del Kidokawa Seishu!_

-_¿Qué tienen en mente?-_se preguntó Shindou viendo como Kishibe lanzaba miradas sospechosas a sus compañeros.

-¡Izumi! ¡Tokizawa!-dijo Kishibe tan rápido como recibió el balón, los otros dos asintieron y echaron a correr junto a su capitán-¡Táctica especial!

-**¡**_**God Triangle**_**!***-exclamaron los tres.

-¿God Triangle?-preguntó Tenma al verles realizar aquella táctica.

_¡Muy bien! ¡El Kidokawa ha comenzado el ataque!_-de pronto una nueva cortina de agua emergió del suelo-_¡Oh! ¡Pero ahí está de nuevo el mecanismo de caída!_

Pero a Kishibe eso no le pillaba de sorpresa.

-¡Izumi!-exclamó el chico pasando el esférico a su compañero que se encontraba detrás con un golpe de talón.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido Kidou al ver esa acción.

-¡Desvió!-exclamó Izumi volviendo a hacer una formación triangular con otros dos compañeros. Cuando otra cortina de agua hizo acto de presencia imitó la anterior acción de su capitán y pasó el balón a su compañero de atrás con el talón.

_¡El Kidokawa sigue adelante con el ataque burlando el mecanismo de caída!_

Entonces mirando las acciones de los jugadores del Kidokawa, Kidou comprendió cual era su truco.

-Ya veo…así que es eso-murmuró Kidou.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Haruna.

-El God Triangle avanza usando un formato triangular como patrón, realizando pases entre ellos-explicó Kidou-De esta forma es posible realizar el ataque sin importar donde se active el mecanismo de caída. Es una estrategia muy bien elaborada, especialmente porque el Kidokawa Seishu posee una mente abierta y técnica para lidiar con estas situaciones.

-Así que es eso…-murmuró Aoi mirando hacia el campo.

-_"Quien iba a pensar que a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva siendo entrenador del Kidokawa, además de memorizar el límite de la fuerza de cada uno de sus jugadores también prepara una estrategia especial precisa para superar las dificultades del campo"_

-¡Fubuki!-llamó de pronto Amagi con los brazos en cruz realmente enfadado-¿Por qué narices te quedas ahí parado como un pasmarote? ¡Haz el favor de moverte! ¡No estás de adorno!

-¡Sempai-baka, eso ya lo sé!-gruñó Atsuya pero sin atreverse de moverse del sitio que consideraba medianamente seguro.

-Atsu-chan…-murmuró Haruna preocupada por su hija. Estaba claro que no se atrevía a moverse, le tenía demasiado miedo al agua pero ¿Qué pasaría si llegará a caerse? Haruna sacudió la cabeza-_"No, mientras no se acerque al agua todo irá bien"_

-_"Y aquí tenemos otro problema…"_-pensó Kidou mirando al centrocampista que desde que comenzó el partido no se había movido del sitio. No era ningún ciego, había visto el terror en sus ojos al ver esa cortina de agua, desde que había pisado el campo había notado el miedo que sentía su sobrina por el agua-_"Deberás superar ese miedo, Atsumi, el ganar o perder este partido también corre de tu cuenta, no solo de los demás"_

_¡Oh! ¡Kirino ha sido regateado!_-exclamó el comentarista cuando Kishibe logró superar a Kirino.

-¡Cuidado!-dijo Aoi.

-¡Ya estoy harto!-gruñó Atsuya corriendo hacia allí-**¡**_**Killer Slide**_**!***-gritó lanzándose por el suelo haciéndole una barrida a su contrincante y quitándole el balón.

_¡Fubuki detiene a su rival con su técnica especial!_

_-_Ya era hora que ese imbécil hiciera algo…-dijo Amagi.

-¡Hika…!-empezó diciendo con la intención de pasarle el balón a su compañero pero de pronto escuchó un sonido que retumbo en sus oídos, tanto que dejó su pase a medias. El ruido del agua moviéndose. El mecanismo se había vuelto a activar.

"_¡Coge mi mano!"-_gritaba una voz infantil desesperada dentro de su cabeza mientras una borrosa imagen de alguien alzando la mano hacia ella y tomando la suya-_"¡Aguanta, Atsumi, no me sueltes! ¡No lo hagas!"_

O eso creía.

-¡Eres mío!-gritó uno del Kidokawa arrebatándole el balón.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Fubuki al verse superado.

_¡Sin embargo, el ataque del Kidokawa no cesa!_

-¡¿Pero que le pasa a ese idiota?!-preguntó Kariya mirando a su compañero pasmado.

-¡Fubuki ¿pero en que estás pensando?!-gritó Midori desde el banquillo.

-_Su cabeza le está jugando malas pasadas_-pensó Kirino-_Esta convencida que el agua la va a tragar de un momento a otro…no es capaz de concentrarse._

-¡Voy a enmendar el error de ese idiota!-advirtió Kariya corriendo hacia el contrario.

-Jejeje-de pronto realizó un movimiento-**¡Illusion Ball!***-dijo creando una serie de balones ilusorios que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Kariya quedó hipnotizado, ni siquiera se percató de cuando su adversario había pasado por su lado.

_¡Pero la defensa del Raimon ha vuelto a ser superada!_

El delantero dio un fiero chut hacia puerta pero por suerte Sangoku reaccionó lo bastante rápido para desviar el balón hacia el otro lado, impidiendo el gol.

_¡Sangoku defiende con mucha dificultad!_

-Muy hábil, Kariya-se burló Atsuya desde donde estaba-Para rectificar mi error te has dejado superar.

-¡Urusai!-ordenó el ambarino dirigiéndose a él-¿Y a ti que narices te pasa? ¡Has tenido una buena oportunidad de hacer un pase y te has quedado de piedra!

-Solo ha sido un error…

-¡¿Un error?! ¡Eso ha sido una metedura de pata de las gordas!

-Tsk…olvídame-dijo él con una mala mirada-¿Y Hikaru? ¿Cuándo realizará la señal?

-No lo sé, dice que todavía no…puede que se esté retrasando porque tú no estás jugando como es debido.

-Cierra el pico…en algún momento habrá que hacerlo.

-No si tú no pones de tu parte.

-¡Basta lo dos!-ordenó Shindou-¡No es lugar para poneros a discutir! ¡Necesitamos que colaboréis!

Los otros dos jugadores apartaron la mirada del otro antes de volver a ocupar sus posiciones.

-"_Si continuamos jugando de esta forma, podremos ganar"-_pensó Kishibe mientras le daba un cabezazo al balón mientras marcaba a Kirino.

-_"Que risa, pensar que gente con este nivel ha llegado a hacer una revolución"_-se burló Sousuke en su mente esquivando a Kurumada.

-Si seguimos así, vamos a perder…-dijo Akane preocupada.

-¡Kantoku!-dijo Haruna-¡¿No tiene algún plan?!-preguntó angustiada para luego ver como su hermano simplemente se quedaba mirando el partido tratando de idear una estrategia.

-¡Kamiya!-exclamó Izumi pasando el balón.

_¡El Kidokawa Seishu lanza el balón hacia el centro del campo!_

-¡No lo permitiré!-exclamó Shinsuke dando un salto a la vez que una nueva cortina de agua se abría a sus pies.

-¡Shinsuke!-exclamó Tenma.

De pronto, Kidou vio la solución.

-"_Ese movimiento_…"-pensó Kidou analizando la situación.

-¡Uaaaa!-gritó Shinsuke mientras aterrizaba al suelo y luchaba por no caerse al agua.

Aunque gracias al mecanismo de caída el Kidokawa había perdido la posesión del balón haciendo que cayera por el lateral saliendo fuera del campo.

_¡Esta vez el ataque del Kidokawa Seishu ha sido impedido por el mecanismo de caída!_

Kidou se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Shindou!-le llamó.

Aphrodi observó como el capitán del equipo contrario se dirigía a su entrenador y éste le decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Shindou asintió y fue a darle instrucciones a sus compañeros.

-"_Parece que están comenzando a moverse"-_pensó Kishibe observando los movimientos de Shindou.

_¡El partido se reanuda con un saque de meta del portero del Raimon!_

Sangoku le dio un pase a Shindou que lo atrapó con sus pies antes de dirigirse a todo el equipo.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Táctica especial!-dirigió Shindou-_**¡Flying Route Pass!***_

-__¿Flying Route Pass?-preguntó Kishibe.

-¿Que es lo que pretenden hacer?-se preguntó Sousuke.

Kirino da un salto al aire.

-¡Kirino!-dijo Shindou pasándole a su compañero en medio del salto.

-¡Kurumada-san!-dijo el pelirrosa pasando al mencionado que ya estaba dando un salto.

_¡Parece que esta vez es el Raimon quien ataca!_-comentó el comentarista al ver la serie de pases aéreos que realizaban todos los miembros del Raimon_-¡Los pases son conectados en perfecta armonía!_

_-"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"_-se preguntó Kishibe.

-¡Nishiki-sempai!-llamó Tenma en el aire antes de recibir el pase.

-Eso es…-murmuró el capitán del Kidokawa.

-Que listo. Así que es eso-sonrió Aphrodi-El Raimon está realizando los pases en mitad de los saltos. Se coordinan entre ellos con el fin de proteger el balón. Y hacen eso antes de que el balón toque el suelo del campo. Al continuar dando pases en el aire el mecanismo de caída no supone un obstáculo para ellos.

-¡Capitán!-gritó Tenma pasando el balón.

-Además en nuestro equipo solo hay una formación con tres jugadores, la dirección del balón depende de esos jugadores-Aphrodi sonrió-"_No estoy sorprendido con este plan, es algo del genio de la estrategia Kidou Yuuto"-_miró a Kidou haciendo que él le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Si esto continua así lo conseguiremos-dijo Hayami animado.

-Aun tienen un camino por recorrer-dijo Amagi serio.

-¡Marcad al 9 y al 10!-ordenó Kishibe.

-¿Oe?-dijo Fubuki al no tener a quien pasar cuando Tsurugi y Shindou estaban siendo marcados.

-¡El balón ha caído!-gritó uno.

-¡Fubuki!-advirtió Shindou al ver acercarse a uno por detrás.

Atsuya solo miró de mala gana antes de darle un toque al balón con el talón.

-**¡Trick or Treat!***-invocó él convirtiéndose en la niebla oscura y regateando al contrario moviéndose a su alrededor apareciendo y desapareciendo.

-¡Fubuki!

Atsuya esquivó a otro que le hacia una barrida antes de pasársela a Tenma, pero su pase fue interceptado por Sousuke.

_¡Interceptan el pase del Raimon!_

_-_¡Sousuke!-llamó Kishibe.

-Puedo encargarme de todos ellos yo solo-sonrió arrogantemente confiado-¡UOOOOOOOO!-exclamó mientras de su espalda salía una sombra negra indicando la aparición de un avatar-**¡TEKKI-HEI NAITO!**-invocó a un avatar con forma de caballo con armadura.

-Un avatar-dijo Shinsuke.

-Puede usar un avatar-murmuró Nishiki.

Sin perder tiempo, Sousuke corrió hacia la portería del Raimon proliferando un grito de guerra al mismo tiempo que su avatar preparaba el ataque.

-_**¡Gallop Buster!**_-gritó Sousuke a la vez que le daba un chut al balón con la energía de su avatar. El esférico fue disparado hacia la portería como si de un laser azul se tratase, pero Sangoku ya había tomado la posición para realizar su supertécnica en caso de tener que recurrir a ella.

-**¡Fence Of Gaia!**-invocó el portero titular haciendo aparecer el muro de enormes y gruesas rocas pero el poder de aquel disparo fue tan poderoso que derribo la defensa del portero, no pudiendo hacer nada por evitar el gol.

_¡Gol! ¡Por fin el empate se ha roto! ¡El primero gol del partido es para el Kidokawa Seishu!_

Sousuke sonrió con suficiencia mientras su avatar volvía a su interior.

-Sousuke, lo que has hecho…-dijo Kishibe parándose delante de él.

-Perdón, perdón. Solo era una oportunidad que quería aprovechar-volvió a sonreír vanidosamente mientras pasaba por el lado de su capitán, que se le quedó mirando algo inconforme con su respuesta.

-¡Kuso!-murmuró Atsuya con el ceño fruncido-Se nos han adelantado en el marcador…

-¡Solo ha sido un gol!-dijo Shindou dirigiéndose a los suyos-¡Vamos a recuperar el gol perdido!

-¡Si!-asintieron todos a la vez.

-Kageyama-llamó Kariya dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Ah, Kariya-dijo Hikaru prestándole atención.

-Hagámoslo de una vez, con eso podremos hacer el empate-rijo directamente el de ojos ámbar.

-Todavía no podemos…

-¡Si que podemos!-exclamó molesto-No entiendo porque quieres demorarlo mas…ya nos han marcado un gol.

-Kariya…solo te pido que confíes en mi…o mejor, en Fudou-san…-contratacó el de pelo morado mirando a Kariya un poco nervioso. Entendía la ansiedad de su compañero, él estaba igual pero Fudou había sido claro cuando les había dicho que no debían hacer nada por lo menos hasta que terminase el primer tiempo y también parte del segundo. Fudou era el que más sabia y Hikaru quería hacerlo bien solo rezaba que Kariya tuviera la paciencia suficiente para soportar la espera.

El árbitro pitó para que continuase el partido, pero Shindou, que es el que tenía el control del balón no tardó nada en perderlo al recibir una barrida de Kishibe.

_¡¿Será que este primer gol los ha motivado?! ¡El Kidokawa Seishu continúa el ataque!_

Tres jugadores del Kidokawa corrieron hacia la portería, el del centro mantenía el control del balón, al ver que Tenma se dirigía hacia ellos, mostro una sonrisa y le dio al balón un toque con el talón para hacerle un pase al compañero que tenía detrás.

Pero alguien ya ha visto sus intenciones.

-¡¿Crees que te dejaré pasar?!-exclamó Nishiki interceptando el pase y haciéndose con el esférico.

_¡Pero el Raimon aun no está perdido!_

Nishiki corrió hacia delante todo lo que podía y buscó con la mirada un compañero al cual hacerle pase pero Shindou…Tsurugi…y los demás…todos estaban marcados y no podía ver si detrás tenía alguno de los suyos.

-Estan todos marcados…-murmuró Nishiki pero de pronto su mirada se posó en Fubuki, desmarcado y solo.-Estupendo…¡Tuya, Fubuki!

Atsuya, que estaba más pendiente del mecanismo de caída que de otra cosa, no vio venir el pase de su sempai, cuando quiso darse cuenta Sousuke ya se había metido por el medio y se estaba llevando el balón.

-¡Me llevaré el balón!-se jactó Sousuke mientras corría.

_¡Esta vez el balón ha sido robado mientras se hacia el pase!_

-¡Sousuke!-llamó Kishibe tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero que parecía ser que iba a su bola sin tener en cuenta a los demás.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas!-advirtió Kariya poniéndose en su camino para luego realizar su supertécnica-**¡Hunter´s Net!**-invocó el chico su enorme red haciendo que Sousuke se estampara contra ella y cayera al suelo de espaldas. Kariya aprovechó eso y tomó el control del balón.

-¡Aun no!-gritó otro del Kidokawa haciéndole una barrida, Kariya perdió el balón y Kishibe tomó el control.

-¡Vamos!-ordenó el capitán del Kidokawa.

-¡Si!-contestaron otros dos.

Kishibe realizo un par de maniobras y acrobacias con los otros dos antes de darle los tres a la vez un chut al balón con un efecto triangular-**¡Triangle Double Z!**

Esta vez, la potencia de ese tiro no permitió a Sangoku ni siquiera prepararse para hacer al menos un amago de ir a defender. Lo único que pudo ver el portero fue el balón yendo hacia él y derribarle hasta entrar en la portería.

_¡Gol! ¡Gol! ¡Es el segundo gol que marca el Kidokawa Seishu!_-de pronto se escucha el silbato del árbitro que anuncia el fin del primer tiempo-_¡El silbato anuncia el final del primer tiempo!_ _¡Con el final del primer tiempo el marcador está a 0-2 a favor del Kidokawa!_

Atsuya se quedó mirando el resultado del marcador al mismo tiempo que soltaba un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Sousuke estirando los brazos hacia arriba mientras era observado por Kishibe-Es el intervalo, el intervalo.

El Raimon se reunió en el banquillo mientras las gerentes y Haruna repartían las botellas de agua para que se hidrataran, algunos parecían inconformes con el marcador pero otros mostraban una sonrisa al ver la fuerza que poseía el Kidokawa.

-El Kidokawa es realmente fuerte-murmuró Hamano a Kurama.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hidrataos bien!-dijo Haruna.

-Lo siento-murmuró Sangoku a Kurumada-No pude proteger la potería.

-No te preocupes-sonrió él-Fue culpa nuestra por haberlo dejado todo a manos del portero.

Al terminar de hablar los dos vieron como pasaba por su lado Fubuki que tenía la cabeza baja, pensativo y preocupado. Kidou se quedó mirándole de la misma manera mientras pasaba de largo y tomaba una botella que le ofrecía Aoi.

Mientras Sousuke se secaba el sudor de debajo de su cuello con el dorso de la mano al mismo tiempo que su hermano menor se acercaba a él.

-Nii-san ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo jugando de ese modo?-le recriminó el pequeño.

-¿No lo ves? Al menos anoto goles-dijo sin mas para luego apartarlo de un empujón-Quita de en medio.

-Kantoku-dijo Kishibe dirigiéndose a Aphrodi-¿Cree que Sousuke debería jugar en el segundo tiempo? Si continua con esa actitud el equipo que tanto ha costado unir volverá a desmoronarse.

-No, así está bien-dijo Aphrodi sin un ápice de duda.

-Pero de esta manera…-protestó Kishibe.

-No debéis ver al Raimon como un oponente fácil-miró al equipo mencionado viendo como Shindou y Tenma hablaban con Kidou-Si vais a uniros hacedlo hasta volveros una sola fuerza y que eso haga que maduréis más y más…ese es el fútbol del Raimon. Y ese fútbol les ha sido heredado a ellos. Por eso necesitamos el juego de Sousuke en este partido.

-¿En serio, Kantoku?-preguntó Kishibe.

-Y ese triunfo debe ser alcanzado por todos vosotros, juntos. Y el día en que lo alcancéis veréis el camino que deberéis seguir.

-¿El camino que deberemos seguir?-preguntó Kishibe para que luego la imagen de cierta persona cruzara su mente-_Eso sería algo que habría dicho él…_

Kishibe sonrió.

-Si-asintió Kishibe confiando en su palabra.

Mientras los del Raimon se preparaban para el segundo tiempo, aunque uno de ellos, se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a Hikaru y Kariya. Fubuki no para de comerse la cabeza, pensando en lo que había pasado de haber estado más atento y haber recibido el pase de Nishiki-sempai.

-_Si yo hubiese reaccionado a tiempo…_-se lamentaba mentalmente con frustración-_podría haber evitado que nos marcaran… _

No podía evitarlo, sabia que debía aprender a superarlo pero le paralizaba. El ver agua en esas cantidades solo le producía un temor tan profundo que era totalmente incapaz de moverse. No podía evitar recordar aquel incidente, aquella agua furiosa que la arrastraba sin compasión, el tiempo que estuvo sumergida y como sus pulmones rogaban por el oxigeno. Le dolía en el alma tener que reconocerlo, pero su madre y Kirino-sempai tenían razón, no estaba en condiciones de jugar el partido, era más una carga que otra cosa. Tenía que hablar con Kidou-kantoku, le era totalmente humillante e iba en contra de sus principios y de su orgullo, pero por el bien del equipo tenía que pedirle que le sustituyera por otra persona. Ella ahora era una completa inútil…

Kidou y Haruna no le quitaban la vista de encima imaginándose que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-De todas formas necesitamos correr mas para evitar que nos marquen-le indicó Hamano a Kurama.

-Cierto-contesto Kurama

De pronto, una persona pasó por su lado dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el centrocampista oscuro.

-Pero si es…-dijo Shinsuke reconociéndole.

-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

-Atsuya-llamó esa persona con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Atsuya miro hacia atrás y al reconocer a la persona que lo llamaba se levanto rápidamente junto a Hikaru y a Kariya que reaccionaron de la misma manera que él.

-¡Ah! ¡Akio-san!-dijo Atsuya al ver la figura de su mentor, el cual le mostraba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí, Fudou?-preguntó Kidou levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al que fue su compañero en tiempos pasados.

-Solo vengo a motivar un poco a este gato asustadizo-contestó el de ojos verdes mirando a Kidou-Algo que por lo que veo no eres capaz de hacer…

Kidou lo miró de mala manera muy tentado de darle un buen golpe y hundirlo en el agua del estadio.

-Atsuya…te he estado observando durante todo el partido…-sonrió Fudou de una forma aparentemente dulce. Por un momento Atsuya sintió vergüenza al saber que su mentor le había estado mirando como se paralizaba por el miedo y era incapaz de decir nada…pero de pronto sintió mucho miedo…Akio nunca le llamaba por su nombre completo, siempre le decía Atsu o Atsu-chan…cuando le llamaba por su nombre completo significaba que algo malo iba a pasarle-Después del tiempo que he invertido en ti…-siguió hablando con esa misma dulce sonrisa mientras hacia crujir sus puños, Atsuya dejó salir un par de lágrimas de miedo al imaginarse la que se le venia encima-…¡¿TIENES LA CARA DE FALLAR DE ESA MANERA COMO SI FUERAS UN MALDITO NOVATO?!-gritó fuera de si mientras le soltaba tal golpe en la cabeza que hizo que se diera con toda la frente en el suelo haciendo un ruido muy feo y retumbando.

-¡Atsuya!-gritó Hikaru asustado al ver la cara del centrocampista contra el suelo.

-Menudo golpe que le ha soltado…-murmuró Tenma asustado.

-¡Fudou! ¡¿A que ha venido eso?!-le reprendió Kidou agarrándolo de la ropa del brazo-¡No puedes tratar así a mis jugadores!

-No te preocupes, Kidou-kun…-sonrió Fudou-Es la mejor forma de que Atsuya aprenda como hacer las cosas…además, él y yo nos entendemos perfectamente.

-Aun así no puedes tratarle de esa manera-gruñó Kidou-Vienes aquí y le golpeas de esa forma…

-Guarda tus emociones, papi, Atsu está perfectamente.

-Fudou…-gruñó Kidou ya cansado de que le gastase ese tipo de bromas.

-¡Atsuya, dime algo!-suplicó Hikaru arrodillándose a su lado no sabiendo que hacer.

-…Ay…-se quejó el oji-rojo mientras se levantaba del suelo muy lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas con los brazos apoyando su cuerpo contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien…?-se atrevió a preguntar Shindou.

-¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!-gritó de pronto el oji-rojo frotándose la zona dolorida-¡¿PERO DE QUE VAS, AKIO-SAN?!

-¡¿DE QUE VOY YO?! ¡¿DE QUE VAS TU?!-gritó Fudou-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAYAS PODIDO HACER NI UN MISERO REGATE?!

-¡CALLATE! ¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS SI QUE HE PODIDO HACER UN REGATE!

-¡Y TAN PRONTO LO HAS HECHO HAS PERDIDO EL ESFERICO! ¡ME DEJAS EN EVIDENCIA!

-¡¿TU POR QUÉ?! ¡QUE YO SEPA EL QUE JUEGA SOY YO!

-¡LLEVAS CONTIGO MI ESTILO DE JUEGO! ¡MI REPUTACIÓN SE VE REFLEJADA EN TI!

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO MAL JUGADOR?!

-¡SI! ¡KIDOU DEBERÍA HABERTE DEJADO EN EL BANQUILLO!

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE VALGO, FUDOU AKIO! ¡PIENSO HACERTE TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS!

-¡A VER SI ES CIERTO! ¡PORQUE TU LO QUE MAS HACES ES HABLAR! ¡PETARDO!

-¡MANIATICO!

-¡CHARLATAN!

-¡PEDOFILO!

-¡ENANO GRUÑÓN!

Los demás jugadores, incluso los del Kidokawa, observaban consternados como esos dos estaban enzarzados en una acalorada discusión. Nadie se atrevía a intervenir, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a llegar a los puños. Haruna solo suspiraba cansinamente, aquellas escenas eran bastante habituales en esos dos, pero esperaba que al menos en publico se cortaran un poco pero parece ser que ni con eso, ignoraban completamente a los que había a su alrededor.

Kidou, por su parte, se quedó viendo asombrado como iban diciéndose barbaridades de bajo calibre aquellos dos pero ¿Por qué Fudou habría venido expresamente? Entendía que quería verla jugar pero…aquella reacción no parecía muy lógica ¿y que es eso del tiempo que ha invertido en ella? Si siempre ha estado a su lado ¿a que se refiere? Kidou por un momento pudo notar que, a pesar del enfado que hacia notar Atsumi, sus músculos estaban mas relajados y el fuego de sus ojos se estaba avivando así como su determinación ¿Acaso Fudou estaba intentando hacerle olvidar la tensión? No sabía si eso iba a funcionar, aunque la calmase ahora en cuanto volviese a entrar al campo volvería a ser consciente de que estaba rodeada de aquello que mas temía.

-Bueno, Atsu ¿te sientes mejor?-preguntó Fudou jadeando cuando terminaron de gritarse.

-H-hai…-contestó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Recuerda que ahora tienes algo en lo que apoyarte-le recordó Fudou guiñándole un ojo-Deberás seguir adelante aunque sea hasta arriba de fango ¿me has entendido, mocoso?

Atsuya sonrió malévolamente.

-Ya que me lo pides así habrá que hacerlo-contestó.

-Preparaos para el segundo tiempo-ordenó Kidou con una sonrisa-Lo empezaremos con un cambio de posiciones.

-Kageyama…-llamó Fudou por lo bajo haciéndole una señal de que quería decirle algo al oído, el chico se acercó a él y le prestó atención-En cuanto veas la oportunidad…hazlo.

Hikaru parpadeo un momento para luego sonreír con entusiasmo.

-¡Hai!

_¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora da comienzo el segundo tiempo!_-anunció el comentarista-_¡El marcador es de 2-0 en favor del Kidokawa Seishu! ¡¿Podrá el Raimon darles alcance?!Ha habido un cambio de posiciones en el Raimon! ¡El delantero Tsurugi baja al centro del campo y Nishiki sube a la delantera!_

_-¿Será que el numero 10 intentara hacer un tiro desde medio campo?-_pensó Kishibe.

Suena el pitido del inicio del partido.

_¡Es el saque inicial!_

-¡Sousuke! ¡Pásame el balón!-dijo Kishibe corriendo.

-¡Acabaré ahora mismo con esto!-dijo Sousuke ignorando la orden de su capitán pero para su mala suerte, se encontró con que de repente Tsurugi había aparecido delante de él y le quitaba el balón.

_¡Tsurugi roba el balón!_

-¿Qué?

-No te emociones demasiado-sonrió Tsurugi.

-¡No dejéis que marque!-ordenó Kishibe advirtiendo a los de atrás.

Tsurugi dio una sonrisa y cuando estuvo cerca de los cuatro defensas dio un pase lateral que le fue llegado a Nishiki.

-¿El numero 10 era solo un señuelo?-se impresionó Kishibe.

-¡Nishiki-sempai está libre!-sonrió Tenma.

-¡Esta es mi alma de samurái!-dijo Nishiki con los brazos cruzados para luego pisar fuertemente el suelo y una sombra negra salir de su espalda. El avatar dio a ver sus ojos de entre la bruma negra para luego cortarla con su espada y dejarse ver completamente-_**¡SENGOKU BUSHIN MUSASHI!**_

-¿El sempai puede usar un avatar?-se preguntó Atsuya sorprendido, parece ser que no era el único que iba ocultando avatar…ya le diría algo a Kurama ya…

-¡Aquí voy!-advirtió Nishiki dándole un toque al balón. Dio un fuerte chut combinado con la fuerza de la espada de su avatar, el portero solo se quedó mirando aturdido, intentó sacar su propio avatar para hacerle frente pero antes de poder hacer nada ya había sido golpeado por el esférico sin poder impedir que entrase en la portería.

_¡Gol! ¡El gol ha sido marcado con el tiro del avatar de Nishiki! ¡El Raimon disminuye la desventaja!_

-¡Lo consiguieron!-exclamó Aoi emocionada.

-¡Buen trabajo, Nishiki!-halagó Midori alzando el puño.

Nishiki respiró fuertemente mientras su avatar volvía a su interior sin apartar la mirada de la portería.

-¡Nishiki-sempai!-le llamó Tenma acercándose a él junto a Shindou, Kurumada y Fubuki.

-¡Nishiki!-dijo Kurumada-¡Has estado genial!

-Domo domo-sonrió Nishiki rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Bien, solo falta uno mas! ¡Vamos a por el empate!-exclamó Shindou.

-¡Hai!-asintieron todos.

De nuevo se escuchó el pitido y Sousuke es quien controlaba el balón.

-¿Os creéis que vamos a permitirlo?-gruñó Sousuke.

_¡Sousuke del Kidokawa Seishu avanza!_-de pronto aparece el mecanismo de caída levantándose las ya tan conocidas cortinas de agua cortándole el paso-_¡Sin embargo aparece el mecanismo de caída!_

Kariya aprovechó ese momento de confusión para adelantarse y realizar su supertécnica.

-**¡Hunter´s Net!**-la red volvió a hacer su aparición y nuevamente Sousuke se vio atrapado en ella e impulsado hacia atrás perdiendo el control del esférico. Kariya no tardó nada en tomar el balón y hacer un pase-¡Tenma-kun!

Tenma tomó el balón entre sus pies.

-No lo permitiré-dijo Izumi cortándole el paso a Tenma quien solo lo miró con determinación.

-**¡Soyokaze Step!**-invocó Tenma regateando su oponente empleado la fuerza del viento-¡Hikaru!-gritó haciendo el pase.

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó el peli-morado para luego echar de nuevo a la carrera.

-¡No te voy a dejar pasar!-advirtió Kishibe

Hikaru se detuvo al momento al verse rodeado de los cuatro defensas mas el capitán, miró hacia los lados intentando encontrar a alguien para poder hacer un pase pero Tsurugi y Nishiki estaban marcados por los centrocampistas.

-De aquí no vas a pasar…-volvió a advertir Kishibe esperando el momento oportuno para quitarle el balón.

-Supongo que ya es hora de usarlo-sonrió Hikaru al mismo tiempo que levantaba un brazo al aire y luego lo sacudía hacia delante.

-¡La señal!-exclamó Atsuya corriendo hacían delante.

-¡Ey! ¡Fubuki!-gritó Shidou al ver a su compañero yéndose de esa forma hacia arriba.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó Kariya entusiasmado mientras abandonaba su puesto y subía hacia arriba.

-¡Kariya!-exclamó Kirino al ver a su compañero pasar por su lado a toda velocidad.

_¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Fubuki y Kariya han abandonado sus posiciones y suben a la delantera!_

-¿Qué están haciendo?-exclamó Kidou, él no había ordenado ningún cambio en la posición.

-¿Qué significa esto?-se preguntó Terumi.

-¿Son idiotas o que?-se burló Sousuke-Han dejado huecos en la defensa y en el centro.

-Pero tu…-empezó diciendo Kishibe mirando a Hikaru que le dedicaba una sonrisa. El chico peli-morado hizo un pase hacia atrás con el talón llegándole a Kariya-¡No dejéis que escape!

-¿Creéis de verdad que vais a poder quitármelo?-se burló Kariya aumentando la velocidad, vio que uno iba a barrerlo y dio un salto hacia el aire-¡Fubuki!-le llamó pasándole el balón, quien lo recibió con el pecho y siguió corriendo hacia la portería.

-¡No te dejaré ir!-advirtió uno pisándole los talones. Atsuya solo sonrió.

-¡Hikaru!-advirtió haciéndole el pase.

_¡Increíble! ¡Kidokawa Seishu no es capaz de quitarles el balón! ¡¿Podrán el portero detener su tiro?!_

-Espera…esa posición…-murmuró Kidou al ver como el defensa, el centrocampista y el delantero tomaban una formación que se les hacia muy familiar.

-Pero si es…-murmuró Haruna.

-Lo es-sonrió Fudou orgulloso.

-Ahora traeremos de vuelta del pasado…-empezó Kariya.

-…la grandeza del Pingüino Emperador…-continuó Hikaru.

-…del Inazuma Japón-y sentenció Atsuya.

Hikaru dio un fuerte chut al balón hacían arriba para luego saltar los tres a la vez hacia el aire. Hikaru se llevó los dedos a su boca y dio a salir un agudo silbido que hizo aparecer a una cantidad considerable de pingüinos morados que se pusieron en circulo alrededor de los tres jugadores que se encontraban formando un triangulo alrededor del balón al mismo tiempo que este iba rodeándole una bola de energía oscura.

-_**¡Koutei Pengin…**_-exclamaron los tres a la vez antes de dar un giro y golpear el balón con el talón al mismo tiempo-**…Nº 3!**-gritaron haciendo que un disparo de energía morada fuera bajando del cielo y remontará para ir hacían la portería.

**-**¡Katayama!-advirtió Kishibe.

-¡No os permitiré entrar!-gruñó Katayama invocando a su avatar.-**¡JUKI-HEI BARON!**

-¡VAMOS!-exclamaron los tres a la vez mientras los pingüinos colisionaban con las manos de aquel avatar hasta que finalmente barrían su defensa y entraba ferozmente en la portería.

_¡Gol! ¡El Raimon ha llegado al empate con una de las supertecnicas estrellas del glorioso Inazuma Japón! ¡Él estadio vuelve a agitarse!_

_-_¡YATTA!-exclamó Tenma.

-¡Hemos empatado! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!-exclamó Aoi.

-Je…-sonrió Atsuya todavía en el aire con sus compañero cuando de pronto, una nueva cortina de agua apareció justo bajo sus pies. Atsuya se quedó pálido en un segundo…y entró en pánico-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó histérico, intentó estúpidamente hacer movimientos en el aire para poder escapar de aquellas cantidades, a su parecer, infrahumanas de líquido pero lo único que consiguió fue perder el equilibrio y el eje de su propio cuerpo. En consecuencia…

Cayó al agua…

_¡Ha caído! ¡Fubuki ha caído al agua!_-exclamó el comentarista-_¡Parece ser que el mecanismo de caída se ha activado por si solo! ¡No tiene que funcionar cuando se ha marcado gol!_

-¡Fubuki!-exclamó Shindou acercándose al sitio en donde había caído su compañero, pero algo pasaba…

-Fubuki ¡Sube ya!-exigió Kariya mientras veía como varias burbujas salían a flote y explotaban al entrar en contacto con la superficie.

-Sacarla de ahí…-murmuro Haruna.

-Haruna…-Kidou fue a verla y se asusto al ver la expresión horrorizada de su hermana, estaba completamente pálida y apretaba fuertemente sus manos en la ropa que había a la altura de su pecho y los ojos completamente dilatados. Fudou mostraba mas serenidad que ella pero su cara tampoco estaba exenta del pánico y el horror-¿Haruna?-la llamó tomándola del hombro y sacudiéndola levemente.

-Vamos, Fubuki, déjate ya de bromas-dijo Kariya ya poniéndose muy nervioso-Fubuki, no tiene gracia.

De pronto las burbujas dejaron de aparecer y no había rastro alguno del oji-rojo. Un silencio horrible se hizo presente.

_¡Algo esta pasando! ¡Fubuki no emerge!_

-¡Sacarla de ahí!-dijo más fuerte Fudou temblándole los puños.

-¡SACARLO DE AHÍ!-gritó histérica Haruna levantándose del sitio haciendo que todos le escucharan-¡ATSUYA NO SABE NADAR!

-¡¿CÓMO?!-exclamaron todos. Shindou y Tenma corrieron a toda prisa hacia el sitio en donde se había caído su compañero pero para sorpresa de todos, se cerró.

_¡El mecanismo de caída se ha desactivado! ¡Y Fubuki sigue sin aparecer!_

-¡Abrirlo de nuevo!-exclamó Kidou histérico dirigiéndose a los encargados que estaban en las gradas cerca de las salidas pero nadie le escuchaba, la expectación y el miedo se había apoderado de todos los presentes, jugadores y espectadores-¡¿No me habéis oído?! ¡Activar el mecanismo! ¡Se está ahogando!-de nuevo fue ignorado, su voz no conseguía llegar a los oídos de los encargados.

-¡Kuso!-gritó Kirino quitándose las zapatillas al igual que su camisa.

-Kirino ¿Qué vas a…?-empezó a preguntar Shindou para luego ver como su amigo corría hacia el sitio mas cercano de la zona donde había caído Fubuki para lanzarse al agua y sumergirse-¡Kirino!

-_¡No puedo respirar!-_pensó Atsumi retorciéndose con las manos en su garganta y boca mientras se hundía, notaba la falta de oxigeno y estaba doliéndole mucho, la frialdad del agua ya le había congelado las articulaciones y no podía apenas moverse sin sentir los dolorosos calambrazos. Sentía que la vida se le escapaba, no iba a aguantar mucho mas tiempo ¿tanto costaba darse cuenta que necesitaba ayuda? Ni siquiera podía ver la luz de la superficie solo el campo de madera que le tapaba la visión del sol-_¿Al final es así como voy a acabar?_

"_Atsumi, no te preocupes, ya estás a salvo"_-dijo una voz infantil dentro de su cabeza mientras recordaba a un niño limpiándole las lágrimas.-_"¡No llores más, yo te protegeré!"_

_-…Ayúdame…Zen…-_pensó débilmente la oji-rojo.

Finalmente no pudo aguantar y dejó que el agua entrará en sus pulmones.

Cuando de pronto sintió un par de brazos que la cogían y la elevaban.

-¡Kirino! ¡Fubuki!-exclamó Shindou viendo las burbujas que salían a la superficie en donde había saltado su mejor amigo. De pronto las burbujas dejaron de aparecer-No puede ser…

-¡Kirino-sempai!-exclamaron Tenma y Shinsuke.

-¡Atsuya!-gritó Hikaru.

-¡FUAAA!-exclamó Kirino apareciendo repentinamente en la superficie con un inconsciente Fubuki bajo su brazo.

-¡Kirino!-dijo Shindou.

-Ayudadme a subirlo-dijo Kirino apoyando su otro brazo en la madera del campo mientras acercaba a su compañero. Shindou y Tenma le obedecieron tomando cada uno de los brazos de Fubuki y sacarlo del agua, luego Kirino volvió a subir siendo ayudado por Sangoku.

-¡Apartaos! ¡Dejadme pasar!-ordenó Kidou acercándose a sus jugadores que no tardaron nada en responder a su mandato, haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo a su entrenador acercarse a su inconsciente compañero.

Kidou se colocó al lado de su sobrina y posó su cabeza sobre el pecho para comprobar sus latidos. Se tensó muchísimo al no sentir ningún signo de latido, el corazón no funcionaba, ni siquiera podía sentir si respiraba ¿Eso significa que…?

¿…estaba muerta?

-¡No!-exclamó Kidou con un alarido mientras comenzaba a aplicar el reanimamiento pulmonar presionando con sus manos el pecho con movimientos bruscos y continuos. También le tapó la nariz e hizo la respiración boca a boca para poder hacerle llegar el aire a sus pulmones, seguramente llenos de agua-¡Despierta!-le exigió mientras volvía a realizarle el masaje pulmonar-¡Vamos, Atsuya, no nos hagas esto!

Repitió el proceso varias veces bajo la mirada horrorizada de todos los jugadores del campo, tanto del Raimon como del Kidokawa, Haruna estaba más atrás tratando desesperadamente ir al lado de su hija pero Fudou la retenía consigo, su amiga podía cometer una locura por un arranque de desesperación y dolor, debía mantenerla al margen por lo menos hasta que Kidou consiguiera reanimar a Atsumi.

Porque Atsumi iba a despertarse, tenía que hacerlo.

Pero ¿y si no conseguía abrir los ojos? Ha estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y eso sumándolo a su pavor por ese elemento no le extrañaría que no hubiese podido aguantar si se ha dejado llevar por el pánico.

-¡ATSUYA!-exclamó Kidou completamente fuera de si.

-¡COFF, COFF, COFF!-tosió Atsuya dejando salir todo el agua que había dentro de sus pulmones.

Todos los presentes pudieron al fin respirar no sabiendo en que momento habían dejado de hacerlo. Vieron a Fubuki abrir débilmente los ojos mientras respiraba fuertemente.

-¿…K-Kidou…kantoku…?-murmuró el peliazul completamente ido mientras murmuraba el nombre de la primera persona que veía al despertar.

-No vuelvas a hacernos esto…-le reprendió Kidou ayudando a que se incorporara-Despacio…con cuidado…

Cuando ya estuvo sentada, Atsumi enfocó su vista para volver a ver a unos metros de ella aquella cantidad de agua, ya de por si aquello ya la sobresaltó pero ver que un rastro húmedo que iba desde el agua hasta donde estaba ella y verse así misma mojada y acabando de despertar llegaba a la conclusión de que había estado sumergida. Lanzó un pequeño gritó y una de sus manos tomaron el traje de Kidou como si buscara un soporte para no volver a caer.

-¡ATSU-CHAN!-gritó Haruna deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo y corriendo a abrazar a su hija, a la que estuvo a punto de perder. No le importaba que los demás estuviesen mirando o que se preguntaran el porqué de aquella extraña reacción tan exagerada a un "simple" jugador pero no podía contenerse, necesitaba abrazarla y sentirla viva, había estado tan segura de que la había perdido en cuanto la vio caer al agua-¡Mi niña, mi niña!-gimió Haruna en voz baja, haciendo que su voz solo fuera escuchada por su hermano y por su hija. Miró a su hermano con profunda suplica y ruego-No vuelvas a pedirle que haga algo así, kantoku, por favor, no vuelvas a pedírselo…

Kidou se quedó tensó al escucharla hablar así. Haruna y Atsumi no habían querido decirle nada respecto al miedo que le tenía ésta última al agua pero él lo había notado con el transcurso del tiempo del partido. Él era el entrenador podía haberla sacado del campo en cuanto hubiese querido, pero había preferido dejarla para que pudiera hacerle frente a sus miedos y ayudar a traer la victoria al Raimon. En consecuencia…había estado a punto de dejarla ir al otro barrio. Había puesto en peligro a uno de sus jugadores.

No…peor aun…

Había puesto en peligro a su sobrina…a la hija de su hermana…

-Voy a avisar a un médico-dijo Kidou levantándose pero Atsumi le tomó de la manga del traje evitando que se fuera.

-No llames a nadie-le exigió Atsumi con la voz ronca, le costaba mucho hablar, sus pulmones habían dejado de tomar aire durante un buen rato y estuvieron llenos de agua, sentía que le ardían con tan solo volver a respirar-No avises a nadie…

-Atsumi necesitas que te vean…

-No… Yo estoy bien… -insistió ella-Todos los que están aquí están del lado del V Sector. Si me ve un médico descubrirán que soy una chica…si eso pasa el V Sector expulsará a todo el Raimon de la competición…por favor, kantoku, no avises a nadie…

-Pero no puedes seguir jugando.

-Pues sustitúyeme-exclamó ella con la mirada baja sorprendiendo al de rastas. Era increíble que precisamente ella le pidiera hacer eso-Yo tenía claro que no podría jugar en estas condiciones pero aun así quería intentarlo, intentar superar mi miedo como lo hizo mi padre…pero parece que no pude y aun después de esto…aun le tengo pánico…ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada por el equipo. Mírame…-dijo viendo con una sonrisa triste como le temblaba la mano-estoy temblando como si fuera una cría…

-¡Atsuya!-exclamó Hikaru arrodillándose a su lado y mirándole a los ojos-¿estás bien?

Algunos del Raimon se animaron a acercarse a su compañero al que por un momento pensaron que se les había ido, incluso alguno del Kidokawa, como gesto de solidaridad, se acercaron a ver si el muchacho estaba bien.

Kidou se quedó mirando a su sobrina analizando sus facciones, estaba claro que se sentía humillada al tener que abandonar el campo de juego por un miedo, a su parecer, irracional, pero como bien había dicho ella ahora mismo si la dejara permanecer en el juego no solo sería una carga para los demás sino que también correrían el riesgo de que tuvieran otro accidente y no podían asegurar que fueran tan bien como esta vez.

-Cambio de jugadores-exclamó Kidou levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose al árbitro. Mientras Haruna ayudaba a su hija a caminar hacia el banquillo.

_¡Oh, a pesar de este incidente el Raimon solicita un cambio de jugadores! ¡Parece que Fubuki no va a continuar el partido!_

-Lo siento, Hikaru-se disculpó Atsuya al pasar a su lado-Tendréis que ganar el partido sin contar con el Koutei Pengin Nº3.

-No te preocupes por eso-le animó Hikaru-Ganaremos aunque no contemos con la supertecnica.-le prometió antes de que Atsuya siguiera caminando.

-_Pero la pregunta es…_-pensó Kidou mientras miraba a su hermana llevarse a su sobrina para luego mirar el campo de juego_-¿Por qué se ha activado el mecanismo de caída justo en ese momento? Cuando se marca el gol se mantiene inactivo._

_¡Fubuki Atsuya va al banquillo y es sustituido por Hamano Kaiji!_

-Comprendo que no sepa nadar…-dijo Kariya mirando como su compañero se marchaba-pero ¿Por qué al menos no ha podido flotar? Antes de hundirse debería haber flotado.

-Eso sería en caso de que el agua fuera salada-dijo Kirino colocándose su camisa-esta agua es dulce, no habría podido flotar ni aunque lo hubiese intentado, no si no sabe nadar.

-Ya…tu también te has arriesgado mucho-le dijo Kariya-Si le hubieras intentado rescatar estando consciente podría haberte arrastrado a ti también al fondo.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le dejara ahogarse?-Kirino le miró mal.

-Yo no he dicho eso…-dijo Kariya bajando la cabeza.

-Chicos, ya-ordenó Shindou-Fubuki ya está a salvo y permanecerá en el banquillo lo que queda de partido…solo concentrémonos en ganar.

-¡Sí!-animó Tenma-Fubuki se ha sacrificado por nosotros tenemos que ganar este partido-sonrió corriendo hacia el centro del campo.

-¿Sacrificarse? ¿A que se refiere?-se preguntó Kariya con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza mientras Kirino volteaba la mirada para evitar tener que responder a esa pregunta.

_¡Muy bien, el juego continua con un empate de 2-2! ¡¿Quién será el vencedor de este encuentro?! ¡¿El Kidokawa Seishu o el Raimon?!_

-Nishiki-sempai-dijo Tenma.

-Ahora contaremos con tu estilo de juego-confió Shindou.

-¡Dejádmelo a mí!-sonrió Nishiki-¡No dejaré que la muerte de Fubuki haya sido en vano!

-Nishiki…sabes que no está muerto, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hamano con una gotita tras la cabeza aunque consciente de que estaba siendo ignorado.

-Están muy concentrados-dijo Sousuke apretando los dientes mientras era observado por Kishibe y sus otros compañeros.

-Cálmate, no esta todo perdido. Aun podemos ganar.

-Ganaríamos si dejarais que mi avatar y yo nos ocupemos de todo esto.

-Esto es un juego de equipo, Sousuke, si tenemos que ganar, ganaremos todos juntos.

-Otra vez suenas como ese idiota-Sousuke chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio.

-¡No hables así de él!-le reprendió Kishibe.

-Siempre has sido su perrito faldero…

Kishibe se cansó de tratar de dialogar con él, lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza y dirigirse a su compañero de al lado intercambiando asentimientos.

El árbitro pitó y el juego se reanudó a favor del Kidokawa.

_¡El juego se reanuda con el saque inicial por parte del Kidokawa Seishu!_

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gruñó Sousuke al sentirse ignorado.

Kamiya se vio a punto de ser acorralado por Hikaru y Shindou.

-¡Kamiya!-exclamó Izumi a su lado pidiéndole el esférico.

-¡Izumi!-gritó Kamiya pasando el balón pero para sorpresa de todos, Sousuke se metió por el medio robando el balón a sus propios compañeros.

-¡Sousuke!

-¡Allá voy, Raimon!-advirtió Sousuke corriendo hacia la portería contraria.

-¡No te dejaremos!-gritó Nishiki corriendo hacia él junto a Tenma.

-Increíble…-murmuró Aoi al ver el entusiasmo que le ponía Sousuke.

-Parece que se está apresurando…-comentó Midori con los brazos en cruz y una sonrisa.

-¡Sousuke! ¡Izumi! ¡God Triangle! ¡¿Entendido?!-dijo Kishibe pero Sousuke simplemente lo ignoró continuando la carrera-¡Sousuke!

-¡Quitaos de en medio!-gritó Sousuke regateando a Nishiki y a Tenma.

De nuevo el mecanismo de caída volvía a hacer acto de presencia impidiendo a Sousuke avanzar y perder el balón en el agua.

_¡Ahí está de nuevo! ¡El mecanismo de caído ha detenido el avance del Kidokawa Seishu!_

_-_Tsk…

-Te dije que lo hiciéramos juntos-le recriminó Kishibe.

-¿Quieres llevar el fútbol tu solo o que?-le echó en cara Izumi.

-El mejor jugador del Kidokawa soy yo-dijo Sousuke mirando a sus compañeros-¡Apoyadme si queréis ganar!

-¡¿Que dices?!-exclamó Izumi-¡Me gustaría oírte decir eso delante de…!

-Para, Izumi-le detuvo Kishibe poniendo su brazo como barrera para que no se lanzara sobre Sousuke-No vale la pena…

-Pero ese imbécil ya no está aquí-sonrió socarronamente-Huyó con el rabo entre las piernas…-rió marchándose de ahí.

-Ese idiota no ha apreciado lo que hizo por él en su día…

-Nunca le cayó bien-dijo Kishibe.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?-preguntó Aoi.

-No sé, pero me alegro de que el Raimon pueda aprovecharse de la situación.

-Nii-san…-murmuró el hermano menor de Sousuke.-¡Kantoku!-llamó haciendo que Terumi lo mirara-¡Por favor, saque a mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano es increíble pero si sigue jugando por si solo hará que el equipo vuelva a dispersarse!

-Bien, haremos un cambio de jugadores-dijo tras un silencio-¡Cambio a Kamiya por…Taki Yoshihiko!

El pequeño levantó su mirada sorprendido.

-Yoshihiko…todo el equipo te escuchará…-le sonrió Terumi-

_¡El Kidokawa realiza un cambio de jugadores! ¡Cambio de Kamiya por Taki Yoshihiko! ¡El hermano menor de Taki Sousuke!_

-¿Yoshihiko?-murmuró Kishibe.

-¿En que está pensando?-sonrió impertinentemente Sousuke.

-Capitán, el entrenador me ha dado instrucciones-dijo el menor acercándose a su líder.

-¿Las estrategias?

-Si. Por ahora es mejor solo tirar. No engañar a uno mismo para jugar.-explicó Yoshihiko.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Izumi consternado.

-Eso es bueno para mi-sonrió Kishibe.

-Eso es estúpido-comentó Sousuke.

-Nii-san, son ordenes del entrenador.

-¿Eso crees?-suspiró el mayor-El Kidokawa Seishu está al cargo de la revolución del Seitei ¿No creéis que le está dando la victoria al Raimon?

-Para lograr la revolución, el V Sector y tu sois iguales-soltó el menor-Yo quiero ganar este juego. Ganando encontraremos las respuestas.

-Yo juego para el V Sector-dijo Sousuke convencido-No lo perdonaré.

_¡El juego se reanuda con el tiro libre de Shindou!_

_-_¡Hamano! ¡Flying Route Pass!-exclamó Shindou haciendo el pase.

_¡Hamano y Tsurugi hacen pases en el campo enemigo!_

-¡Izumi!-exclamó un centrocampista antes de que de nuevo el mecanismo de caída volviese a ser activado, hecho que frenó en seco a Nishiki y que Izumi aprovechó para tomar el control del esférico.

_¡El ataque del Raimon ha sido bloqueado por el mecanismo de caída!_

-¡Táctica especial!-ordenó Kishibe corriendo junto a Yoshihiko y a Izumi-_**¡God Triangle!**_

-¡No pasaras!-advirtió Tenma haciéndole una barrida a Kishibe que le dio un golpe al balón con el talón para hacer un pase.

-¡Yoshihiko!-llamó Kishibe haciendo el pase.

-¡Si!

Y mientras el mecanismo se activaba los del Kidokawa volvieron a realizar su táctica especial para contrarrestar y desconcertar al Raimon.

-Que mal lo estoy viendo…-comentó Atsuya mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-No tiene buena pinta-comentó Hayami.

De pronto cuando Yoshihiko estaba a punto de disparar, su hermano le dio un fuerte placaje.

-Quítate de en medio-gruñó él.

-¡Nii-san!

-¡Yo lo haré!-dijo Sousuke corriendo hacia la portería.

Sousuke dio un chut ahcia puerta que pasó por encima de la cabeza de Sangoku. El portero vio a cámara lenta como el balón se dirigía hacia la portería sin que el pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, o eso creía.

-¡No te dejaré!

Shinsuke había saltado por el lateral y consiguió desviar el balón con un cabezazo.

-Ay ay ay-se quejó el pequeño al aterrizar contra el duro suelo.

-Shinsuke-dijo Sangoku tendiéndole la mano-Gracias por eso…no en vano te elegí para ser el próximo portero del Raimon…hoy lo has vuelto a demostrar.

-Sangoku-sempai…-murmuró el pequeño tomando la mano de su sempai.

-Maldita sea…no ha servido de nada-gruñó Sousuke

-Nii-san ¿no te da vergüenza?

-¿Qué dices?

-Echa un vistazo al campo, todos están arriesgándolo todo en el campo. No vas a poder hacerlo todo tu solo.

-Cállate, no quiero oírte-dijo Sousuke para luego interponerse entre el balón de su compañero y arrebatárselo.

-¡Nii-san!

-**¡**_**Hunter´s Net!**_-invocó Kariya su red cazadora que nuevamente consiguió su objetivo de derribar al enemigo, concretamente al mismo que llevaba estorbando durante todo el partido.

-Nii-san, moderate

-¡Cállate!

-No puedo creer que haya una disputa entre hermanos justo ahora-se rió Kariya corriendo con el balón y dando un pase.

-¡Capitán!-exclamó Tenma.

_¡Kariya le hace un pase a Matsukaze y Matsukaze le hace un pase a Shindou! _

-¡Nishiki!-dijo Shindou pasándole al moreno.

-¡De eso nada!-gritó Kishibe interponiéndose y recuperando el control del balón. Y ahora se encontraba corriendo junto a Shindou.

-Tu equipo ha mejorado mucho-le felicitó Kishibe.

-Kishibe…

-Pero nosotros ganaremos este encuentro de nuevo-advirtió él adelantándose.

_¡El Kidokawa Seishu no permite al Raimon acercándose al balón! ¡Entran con pases!_

-¿No has entendido nada, Nii-san?

-¿Qué dices?

-Todos están dando lo mejor para ganar, y tu no haces nada.

-¡Cierra la boca!-gruñó él echando a correr.

-_Pero...¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado al Kidokawa?_-se preguntó Atsumi en su fuero interno-_Siempre lo he recordado como un equipo fabuloso…_

Sousuke volvió a tomar control del balón tras un pase por uno de sus compañero pero de pronto se vio rodeado por varios miembros del Raimon y a sus compañeros marcados ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-¡Nii-san!-llamó Yoshihiko que estaba completamente solo. Sousuke se quedó por un momento quieto viniéndole a la mente las palabras dichas por su hermano menor pero con la voz del entrenador.

"_No engañar a uno mismo para jugar"_

Sousuke sonrió.

-¡Marca!-gritó Sousuke dando el pase-¡Yoshihiko!

-Nii-san…-sonrió el menor antes de dar un salto al aire y dar un fuerte chut hacia la portería.

-De eso nada-gritó Kariya-¡Shinsuke-kun!

-¡Si!

Shinsuke dio un saltó al aire y apoyó sus pies en los de Kariya cogiendo impulso.

-_**¡Kattobi Defence!**_-exclamaron los dos antes de dejar a Shinsuke salir disparado hacia la trayectoria del balón y desviarlo de un cabezazo.

-¡Sugeee, Shinsuke!-halagó Tenma.

-Of, salvados por el retaco-suspiró el peliazul de ojos rojos respirando mas tranquilo.

-Que buena defensa-dijo Midori.

-Menos mal que ha funcionado-dijo Kariya corriendo al lado de Shinsuke.

-¡Si!

-¡Yoshihiko!-le llamó Sousuke tratando de levantarle el animo a su hermano-¡El partido aun no ha acabado!

-¡Tenma!-gritó Shinsuke pasándole el balón a su amigo.

Y Shindou hizo su magia.

-¡Vamos todos!

_¡Ahí lo tenemos! ¡El Kamino Takuto!_

-Regatea a esos dos y pásale a Nishiki-indicó Shindou.

-¡No pasaras!-advirtió Sousuke sacando su avatar-**¡TEKKI-HEI NAITO!**

-¿Crees que me vas a detener?-dijo Tenma también sacando al suyo-**¡MAJIN PEGASUS!**

Para sorpresa de Sousuke su avatar fue derrotado ante el derechazo propinado por el avatar del de los remolinos.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Midori apretando el puño.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-animó Aoi.

-¡Nishiki-sempai!-gritó pasándole el balón.

El moreno sacó a su avatar tras recibir el pase del chico de los remolinos.

-**¡SENGOKU BUSHIN MUSASHI!**-exclamó el moreno para luego unas hojas de otoño cayeran suavemente por su alrededorpara saltar en el aire y dar dos patadas al balón antes de lanzarlo-**¡Bushin Renzan!**

El tiro se dirigió a la portería como una X roja que se abalanzaba sobre el portero. El susodicho trató de pararlo usando su propio avatar pero esta vez tampoco pudo pararlo, terminó entrando en la portería junto al esférico.

-¡Lo ha conseguido!-alzó el puño Tenma.

-¡Lo logramos!-sonrió Shinsuke abrazando a Kariya

_¡GOL! ¡Nishiki ha marcado gol con su avatar!_

Suena el pitido final del encuentro.

_¡Y ese es el pitido del final del partido! ¡El Raimon se lleva la victoria con 3-2!_

-No…-murmuraron algunos del Kidokawa desoncertados y dolidos.

Terumi, lejos de sentirse decepcionado o triste con el resultado se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando hacían el trono del Seitei…encontrándolo vacío.

-No pensé que perder fuera tan doloroso-dijo Kishibe a Shindou.

-Kishibe…

-La próxima vez…el Kidokawa ganará.

Shindou sonrió.

-El Raimon no perderá.

Los dos capitanes estrecharon las manos.

-Es hora de volver…-sonrió Kidou ante el resultado.

Todos los equipos se prepararon para volver por donde habían venido con el entusiasmo que aun proliferaban los fans y seguidores de los dos equipos. Terumi estaba mas que satisfecho, el equipo volvía a estar unido, ahora ya no tenía de que preocuparse.

-¿Atsuya?-preguntó Hikaru al ver que su amigo se detenía y miraba el pasillo por donde se marchaba el Kidokawa.

-Hikaru…-dijo mirándole-Dile a Kidou-kantoku que he ido al baño.

-OE, ESPERA-dijo Hikaru antes de ver desaparecer al oji-rojo por una esquina-Pero…si yo no se mentir…

Mientras Kishibe andaba rezagado mirando orgulloso como ahora todos sus compañeros hablaban animadamente entre si, incluso Sousuke estaba bromeando con su hermano y con Izumi. Por primera vez las cosas estaban yendo bien.

Un rostro cruzo por su mente en ese momento e inconscientemente llevó su mano a su bolsillo.

-¿Qué era lo que querías que hiciese?-se preguntó Kishibe.

-¡Kishibe-kun!-le llamó una voz desde atrás.

Kishibe, al igual que sus compañeros volteó a mirar hacia atrás y observó al centrocampista oscuro del Raimon correr hacia él.

-Fubuki…-murmuró el chico extrañado de que usara el término "kun" con él, término que solo se emplea cuando se tiene un cierto grado de confianza-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías irte a que te vea un medico…por poco no lo cuentas.

-Estoy bien…¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-preguntó Fubuki calmando su respiración.

Kishibe se le quedó mirando raro, miró a su equipo y entrenador y estos asintieron antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fubuki?-preguntó Kishibe una vez solos.

Atsuya lo miró como si estuviera esperando algo pero al ver aquellos ojos que reflejaban confusión dio un suspiro.

-Kishibe-kun ¿no me reconoces?-preguntó Atsuya mirándole intensamente

Kishibe solo le miró con una ceja arqueada y ladeando la cabeza tratando de buscar de entre sus recuerdos alguna cara que coincidiera mínimamente con el muchacho que tenía delante pero por mucho que lo hiciera no lo conseguía. Creía que a lo mejor el chico le había confundido con otro Kishibe.

-Gomen ne, pero creo que te estas equivocando de persona…-dijo él.

-¡No me estoy equivocando! ¡Eres Kishibe Daika! ¡Nos conocimos en Okinawa!

De nuevo, Kishibe quedó desconcertado, sí que recordaba haber pasado algunas vacaciones de verano con sus padres y algunos compañeros de equipo en Okinawa pero en aquel entonces todavía estaban asistiendo a la primaria.

Al seguir viendo la cara de desconcierto del delantero, Atsuya se frustró y trató de pensar en un modo de que Kishibe se acordara de él. Tuvo una idea pero no sabía si iba a resultar, aunque por intentarlo que no quede.

Kishibe miró extrañado como de pronto el centrocampista oscuro del Raimon había comenzado a revolverse el cabello de una forma un tanto rara, no parecía un movimiento de desesperación sino que lo estaba haciendo adrede.

-Oye ¿Qué estas…?

De pronto el chico se detuvo. Atsuya había conseguido hacer que su cabello tuviera un aspecto idéntico al de su padre cuando era joven pero en seguida la gravedad y el volumen hicieron que el cabello cayera nuevamente por su espalda volviéndolo a su posición original, solo que ahora más despeinado.

Kishibe se quedó por un rato parado mirando parpadeante aquel hecho. De repente reaccionó. Solo le hizo falta verle con ese "peinado" para que una un rostro con ese mismo estilo de peinado pero con el cabello rosa y ojos igual de rojos que el que tenía delante apareciera en su mente.

-¡¿Otonashi?!-exclamó Kishibe dando un paso hacia atrás impresionado-¡P-Pero ¡qué haces así?! ¡¿Y con ese aspecto?! ¡¿Te has teñido el pelo?!

-¡Y dale! ¡Que no me he teñido!-gruñó ella harta de que dudaran de la naturalidad del color de su pelo-Ah…cierto, la última vez que nos vimos teníamos ocho y nueve años-se acordó de pronto al pensar que por ese tiempo su pelo aún estaba bastante rosado.

-Otonashi…-dijo Kishibe aun anonadado-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque eres Fubuki Atsuya? ¡Porque no estoy entendiendo nada!

-Es largo de explicar…digamos que ahora estoy de incognito en el Holy Road.

-¡Si se entera el Seitei…!

-¡No!-exclamó ella cortándole-Kishibe-kun, por lo que más quieras no empieces tú también con eso, ya me lo han advertido muchas veces las mismas personas.

-V-Vale pero…

-Quería preguntarte algo-dijo ella-¿Dónde está él?

Kishibe se tensó.

-¿Quién?-Kishibe se hizo el idiota.

-No te va nada hacerte el tonto, Kishibe-kun, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No lo sé…

-El año pasado tu no eras el capitán del Kidokawa…-ella frunció el ceño.

-Otonashi…

-Kishibe-kun…¿Dónde está Zen?-preguntó ella mirándole seriamente. Kishibe supo que no iba a poder evadir el tema por lo que la miró como si sintiera pena y tristeza.

-El capitán…se marchó, al principio del año pasado.

-¿Cómo que se marchó? ¿El año pasado?-murmuró Atsumi abriendo los ojos-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Me dijo que se no participó en el Holy Road de ese año porque se lesionó durante el entrenamiento!

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?-parpadeó Kishibe antes de tornar su mirada en una decepcionada-Entonces…hasta a ti te ha mentido…

-¿Mentirme? ¿Cómo que me ha mentido?

-Apareció un día en el club muy serio y entregó dos sobres, dos renuncias, una de la matrícula escolar y otra del club, y me eligió a mi como el nuevo capitán del equipo.

-¿Renuncia…?-se shockeó la del mechón rosa-¡¿Qué se ha ido del Kidokawa?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-No lo sé, no quiso hablar con nadie, solo entregó los sobres y tal como había venido se fue…

-P-Pero…-respiró agitadamente-¡¿Y si se ha vuelto a Okinawa?! ¡¿Habéis hablado con su madre?! ¡¿Y con su padre?!

-No ha habido forma de contactar con él…-dijo Kishibe-en su casa nos dicen que no quiere hablar con nadie. Desde entonces el club fue perdiendo confianza los unos con los otros…

-Pero no puede ser ¡¿precisamente Zen?!

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me lo creí…pero…creo que le he visto-dijo Kishibe haciendo que la chica lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos-el otro día…

_**FLASH BACK**_

De pronto alguien se le cruzó en su camino. Parpadeó confuso cuando vio una persona que ocultaba su identidad tras una capucha. Por su tamaño, no parecía ser un adulto pero tampoco un niño, quizá un estudiante.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kishibe poniéndose serio al ver que aquel que obstaculizaba su camino no tenía intención de quitarse de en medio. Aquella persona dejó ver parcialmente su rostro mostrando una sonrisa y unos ojos oscuros ligeramente ocultados por la sombra de la capucha. Kishibe parpadeó sorprendido al reconocer aquel rostro-¡Tú eres…!

De pronto, esa persona corrió hacia Kishibe quedándose de pronto muy cerca del oído del capitán del Kidokawa Seishu y murmurando algo.

-No digas nada, no hagas preguntas-le murmuró en su oído-Escucha con atención, ganéis o perdáis, después del partido se te acercará una persona del Raimon, y necesito que le entregues esto urgentemente, eres el único en el que puedo confiarle esto…

Dijo para luego dejar un objeto fino y alargado dentro de su bolsillo.

-…Te lo encargo…Kishibe…-dijo esa persona y sin más pasó por su lado y se fue dejando al pobre chico paralizado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Estoy seguro de que era Zen…-dijo Kishibe sacando un sobre blanco con el sello de Okinawa y se lo tendió-Creo que sabía que tú vendrías a hablar conmigo, para preguntarme por él…

Atsumi tomó el sobre con la mano temblorosa.

-Pero…no me puedo creer que él…

-Lo que yo no puedo creerme es que te haya tenido que mentir hasta a ti…que eres su mejor amiga, por lo menos de eso presumía…-Kishibe le dio la espalda-Será mejor que te olvides de contactar con él, no quiere saber nada de nadie y parece que no va a aparecer en el Holy Road…olvídate de él, Otonashi-dijo para luego echar a andar y hacer un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida-Me ha alegrado verte.

Atsumi se quedó sola y en silencio antes de que sus labios volvieran a abrirse.

-...Zen…

Mientras en el vestuario del Kidokawa se encontraba Sousuke lavándose la cara, se había despedido de sus compañeros e iba a esperar a que volviera Kishibe solo para poder pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento en el campo. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de habérselo hecho pasar tan mal…

Se lavó la cara en el lavabo para quitarse el sudo que aun recorría su frente pero cuando se secó con su toalla vio una figura encapuchada reflejada en el espejo justo detrás de él.

-¡Ah!-exclamó dándose la vuelta y encarando a esa persona-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Hola, Sousuke…cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo aquella persona dejando ver unos ojos negros y una sonrisa.

-Pero…¡Si tú eres…!-de pronto aquella persona le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo.

-Esto por comportarte como un cretino con tus propios compañeros-dijo esa persona para luego salir de la sala dejando solo a Sousuke sin aire.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_Esta vez ha sido un cap más largo de lo habitual, es que quería terminar con el partido contra el Kidokawa, espero de corazón que lo hayáis disfrutado. Con este cap espero que se hayan resuelto algunas dudas, si os habéis quedado con algunas…se siente a esperar al siguiente jojojojojo._

_Este no ha tenido gran contenido de Kidou y Haruna pero con el accidente de Atsumi tienen de que hablar en el siguiente y…tal vez ocurra algo interesante…_

_¿Os esperabais lo del pingüino emperador por parte de Kariya, Hikaru y Atsuya? La verdad es que pensé que les venía que ni pintados a los tres juntos sobretodo si es Fudou quien se encarga de enseñarles. Bueno, no me enrollo más, abajo os dejo las traducciones y las respuestas a los reviews, de nuevo muchas gracias._

_Traducciones__:_

_**Presto Turn: **__Visto y no visto._

_**God Triangle: **__Triangulo celestial._

_**Killer Slide: **__Barrido defensivo._

_**Illusion Ball**_**: **_Espejismo de balón._

_**Flying Route Pass: **__Ruta de pases voladores._

_**Trick or Treat**_**: **_Truco o trato._

_**TEKKI-HEI NAITO**_**: **_Caballo mecánico Naito._

_**Gallop Buster: **__Caballo galopante._

_**Fence Of Gaia: **__Defensa de Gaia._

_**Hunter´s Net: **__Red cazadora._

_**Triangle Double Z: **__Doble triangulo Z._

_**SENGOKU BUSHIN MUSASHI: **__Dios Guerrero Musashi._

_**Soyokaze Step: **__Paso suave del viento._

_**Koutei Pengin Nº3: **__Pingüino emperador Nº3._

_**JUKI-HEI BARON: **__Barón de Caballería._

_**Kattobi Defence: **__Defensa Kattobi._

_**MAJIN PEGASUS: **__Pegaso mágico._

_**Ahora los Reviews:**_

_**Danny**__**: **__Menos mal que me has dicho tu nombre, sería raro referirme a ti como "anónimo" o "guest". Y pobrecito tu novio, va a pensar que lo engañas con mis historias…haz que se enganche también así lo leéis juntos XDDD –promocionando como quien no quiere la cosa-Fíjate que lo del bofetón que me habías mencionado…créeme que lo había pensado pero creo que con el accidente que ha sufrido en este capítulo ya tiene bastante susto y golpes XDDD. Muchas gracias por seguirmeee._

_**Miki-chansis**__**: **__Pues que se sepas que seguiré dándote intriga hasta el final, soy mala y me gusta verte sufrir jejejejeje, aunque espero que con este cáp hayas podido saciar un poco tu curiosidad…¿o la ha aumentado? Muajajaja. Por cierto…eso de que soñaste con Atsumi y un tsunami…no sé porque me la he imaginado sostenida en una tabla de surf gritando "VOY A MORIR" XDDDDDD. Domo Arigato._

_**Yami Miyazaki**__**: **__Sinceramente me cuesta bastante responderte a tu review…este cap ya es bastante largo como para responder a tu review con otras dos páginas XDD. Pero me alegro de que te gustara tanto, me hiciste feliz de nuevo y espero que continúes apoyándome como hasta ahora._

_**Dama-kge**__**: **__Tu review sinceramente me ha dejado bastante desconcertada, creo que te sentiste identificada con la situación de Kidou. Y solo quiero disculparme por si en algún momento te has sentido mal leyéndolo, espero no haberte ofendido. El cap no estaba basado en ningún hecho real que yo conozca personalmente y de cerca, de nuevo gomen ne._

_** .x**__**: **__Ya te lo dije en su momento pero vuelvo a decírtelo ¡Bienvenida de nuevo por estos lares, neesan! Espero que esto te deje más enamorada que el anterior ya que ocurren cosas más intensas…y esa esa persona que taaaanto te gusta, dedicado a ti su aparición. Y no dudes que recurriré a ti en busca de inspiración así como yo estoy dispuesta a inspirarte a ti._

_**Y esto es todo por ahora, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Saludos de:**_

_**Chao Ling-Yin.**_


	11. Dolores desesperados y mal expresados

**CÁP 11-Dolores desesperados y mal expresados**

La caravana Inazuma empezó su trayecto de vuelta al instituto Raimon, los jugadores que iban en su interior hablaban animadamente de las jugadas hechas dentro del campo y alguna exclamación de admiración referente a alguno o casi todos los jugadores del Kidokawa Seishu, en especial dirigidas a Kishibe. Nadie tocó el tema del incidente ocurrido con el mecanismo de caída, cuando alguno se daba cuenta durante las conversación a donde iban a parar alguno de sus comentarios se quedaban callados y rápidamente otro cambiaba de tema. Era más por respeto a Fubuki que por reparo o discreción, nadie podría haber imaginado que el centrocampista oscuro pudiera tener un miedo como ese siendo él la representación personificada de la propia "oscuridad" más concretamente de los "miedos". Eso les hacía recordar a todos que Fubuki, por muy bueno que fuera jugando o por buenas técnicas que tuviera era solamente un ser humano, al igual que todos ellos presentes.

Tenma estaba sentado al lado del centrocampista oscuro, y se había tomado su tiempo en observarle durante el trayecto de regreso al instituto Raimon. Fubuki se encontraba indiferente a las conversaciones que tenían todos los demás compañeros o más bien es que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de las ocasiones que en esas conversaciones iban dirigidas a él y a su accidente con el mecanismo de caída del campo. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje que había fuera de la ventana pero Tenma era consciente que en realidad no estaba mirando nada, solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y podía notar que de vez en cuando se palpaba el bolsillo derecho dejándose oír un crujido, parecido a cuando arrugas una hoja de papel.

Llevaba de esa forma desde que terminó el partido contra el Kidokawa, o más bien un poco después. Cuando regresó supuestamente del cuarto de baño, en su rostro ya no había signo alguno de la alegría que antes mostraba cuando ganaron el partido sino que fue sustituida por una expresión llena de confusión que enseguida pasó a ser lo que ahora estaba viendo, no era tristeza ni ira, era solo que estaba…ausente. Ni siquiera pareció percatarse de la reprimenda que le dio Otonashi-sensei por desaparecer de esa forma sin decírselo habiendo sufrido hace tan poco un accidente y estando pendiente de una visita médica, solo le respondió con monosílabos y algún gesto con sus manos antes de subir a la caravana y ocupar su asiento casi al final.

Tenma quiso preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba pero prefirió guardarse sus preguntas para más tarde. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su compañero pero si sabía que era algo que lo tenía tan en vilo que ni siquiera había querido sentarse junto a Hikaru, que era la persona con la que mejor se llevaba dentro del equipo, mejor dicho, eran buenos amigos. Cuando estaban subiendo a la caravana, Hikaru se dispuso a sentarse al lado del oji-rojo pero le dijo, de una forma poco delicada, que le estaba reservando el sitio al centrocampista del viento, dejando claro que en ese momento no estaba de humor para estar con el siempre vivaracho Hikaru. Aunque claro, nadie entendió porque prefería sentarse con Tenma que era tan vivaracho y enérgico como lo era Kageyama, puede que simplemente hubiese dicho un nombre al azar. Desilusionado, Hikaru se resignó a sentarse con su amigo y fue a ocupar un asiento junto a Shinsuke, el asiento que Tenma había dejado libre para ir con Fubuki. Tenma miró a su alrededor y observó que él no era el único que miraba a Fubuki…Kirino y Hikaru también lo hacían.

Entretanto Haruna intentaba inútilmente concentrarse en su hija que estaba sentada unos cuantos asientos por detrás. Sabía muy bien que era completamente ilógico que se pusiera a controlar a Atsumi estando sentada tan lejos de ella pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer para evitar la mirada que le dirigía su hermano. A pesar de que su mirada estaba oculta tras esas gafas, Haruna era capaz de sentir su expresión de enfado disimulado, de reproche y de que exigía unas cuantas explicaciones. No sabía que explicaciones darle, la verdad, la fobia de su hija nunca había sido tema de conversación y nunca había necesitado decírselo. Pero claro aunque le dijera eso sabía bien que iba a preguntarle porque no le había dicho nada en cuanto vio el campo de fútbol ¿Y qué le decía entonces?

Aunque para los demás tuviera una expresión invisible, Kidou estaba disgustado. De nuevo su hermana había vuelto a ocultarle información, aunque fuera simplemente el miedo de la muchacha por el agua, no era un dato importante en realidad pero en ese campo de fútbol Atsumi podría haberse ahogado ¿Qué habría pasado si Kirino no se hubiera lanzado a buscarla? ¿O si él no hubiera conseguido reanimarla? Ahora mismo estarían camino de un tanatorio en vez de celebrar su victoria del partido y más de uno de los jugadores del Raimon se replantearía el volver a jugar al deporte que se había llevado a uno de los suyos. La duda les habría sumido a todos. Y eso supondría la victoria absoluta del V Sector frente a un equipo emocionalmente devastado. Una cosa es que uno abandonará el equipo o el fútbol por miedo al poder del V Sector pero otra cosa muy distinta era perder la vida en la revolución ¿Acaso el V Sector sabía que eso iba a pasar? ¿Ishido Shuuji había sido capaz de poner en peligro la vida de un jugador del equipo contrario con tal de ganar? Kidou no estaba seguro que eso, para empezar tendrían que haber sabido que Atsumi tenía miedo al agua o que por lo menos no sabía nadar para eso suponía saber quién era en realidad.

Fubuki Atsuya no ha estado tanto tiempo en el mundo del fútbol juvenil como para dejar ver ese tipo de detalles. Pero entonces ¿Cómo lo supieron? ¿O es que en realidad la trampa no iba dirigida específicamente a Atsumi sino a cualquier jugador que estuviera al alcance? Kariya y Kageyama también estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para haberse caído con ella. Pero había otra cosa que hacía que a Kidou se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

¿Sería capaz el V Sector de sacrificar las vidas de los jugadores con tal de barrer la revolución? ¿Ishido Shuuji era capaz de eso? ¿El propio Goenji Shuuya era capaz de eso? Kidou quería pensar que no era así, pero su viejo compañero del Raimon y del Inazuma Japón había cambiado demasiado, era como si ya no fuera aquel delantero que todos admiraban y respetaban. Ya no era Goenji Shuuya.

Ahora es Ishido Shuuji, el Seitei del V Sector y el emperador absoluto del actual fútbol japonés.

Mientras Fudou observaba todo en silencio y con los brazos tras la cabeza. Cada uno se encontraba con sus propios comederos de cabeza, ajenos al resto del mundo pero estrechamente ligados. Se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Haruna y de Kidou pero Atsumi estaba bien hasta hace nada, la conocía y sabía que había ido a hablar con el capitán del Kidokawa pero ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Kishibe para que se quedara en ese estado? No lo sabía pero trataría de averiguarlo, Atsumi tenía terminantemente prohibido tener secretos con él. Le contaba más cosas que a su propia madre y en esa ocasión no iba a ser menos. Ya se encargaría él. Oh si…

Cuando llegaron al instituto los chicos empezaron a ir uno tras otro hacia los vestuarios para recoger las pertenencias que dejaron allí para su vuelta, todos a excepción de Fubuki que continuaba con la mirada perdida apretando la correa de su bolsa de deporte, no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba, Fudou-san, Otonashi-sensei y Kidou-kantoku.

-¿No vienes?-preguntó Tenma mas por intentar iniciar una conversación con su compañero que por otra cosa.

-Algunos van a cambiarse de ropa, Matsukaze, sabes de sobra que no puedo entrar-respondió automáticamente el centrocampista oscuro sin siquiera dirigir sus ojos directamente a los del chico de los remolinos.

-Es verdad…-dijo Tenma riendo tontamente-Pero ¿estás bien? Has estado rara…quiero decir raro, desde que terminó el partido.

-No es nada, Matsukaze, de verdad. Solo necesito asimilar unas cuantas cosas-le aseguró de forma neutra.

-¿Ha pasado algo después del partido?-se aventuró a preguntar Tenma inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y agachándose levemente para que sus ojos hicieran contacto visual con los de ella.

Atsumi se alteró ligeramente al sentir la mirada de Matsukaze y también con su pregunta. De nuevo recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Kishibe-kun y las desagradables noticias que había recibido. La pregunta de Matsukaze se lo hacía recordar como si hubiera estado con Kishibe-kun hace menos de cinco minutos.

-No…no ha pasado nada-respondió ella secamente haciendo que su mirada de volviera más dura con la intención de intimidar al chico de los remolinos pero Matsukaze se mostró indiferente a aquella mirada, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a recibirlas de otras personas del equipo, sobretodo de Kurama y de Tsurugi.

-Si hay algo que te preocupa y que no puedas contar…-empezó diciendo Tenma antes de enseñarle un balón de fútbol que tenía guardado en su bolsa de deportes-…juega al fútbol, eso siempre despeja la cabeza.

Tenma le sonrió animado mientras que la chica lo miraba consternada para luego volver a lanzarle una mirada de indiferencia.

Sin querer hablar de nada más, Atsumi se dio la vuelta y se puso al lado de su madre que comenzó a andar. Kidou se marchó con ellas caminando por delante y eso fue un detalle que a Tenma no se le pasó por alto ¿Por qué su entrenador las acompañaba? Últimamente el entrenador pasaba mucho tiempo con Otonashi-sensei y con Atsumi-chan, era raro que se interesara de esa manera por ellas dos. Aunque más que eso tenía otra duda más grande. Se había acostumbrado a los berrinches y malas caras que ponía Atsumi cada vez que su entrenador estaba cerca de ella o de su madre, sobretodo de esta última ¿Por qué ahora tan de repente aceptaba como si nada la presencia del entrenador? ¿O es que simplemente no le estaba prestando atención? Ahora sí que estaba preocupado, no era propio de ella.

-¿Estas segura de que estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sigue costando respirar? Aún es temprano, podemos ir a que te vea un médico ¿te parece bien?-le bombardeaba Haruna a preguntas a su hija sin dejar de caminar. Haruna siempre ha sido una buena madre pero hay veces en que su exagerada preocupación maternal terminaba taladrando el cerebro de su hija y Atsumi no estaba de humor para soportar como hace siempre esas preocupaciones, ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar y la voz de Haruna solo conseguía ponerla de peor humor y con ganas de pegarle un grito. Se dedicó a contestar, con una paciencia que no sabía de donde sacar, a cada una de las preguntas con monosílabos o con simples gestos con las manos o con asentimientos con la cabeza. Cuando visualizó el portal de su casa apretó el pasó, no se molestó ni siquiera en apretar el botón para que bajara el ascensor, directamente subió por las escaleras, queriendo escapar al acoso verbal de Haruna.

Haruna solo observó lo que hacía su hija con evidente preocupación antes de mirar a Fudou que se adelantaba y se disponía a subir por las escaleras él también. Antes de subir, le dedicó una mirada a Haruna para tranquilizarla.

-Voy a hablar yo con ella, tú no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo a su amiga y antes de escuchar la contestación subió los escalones dejando a los dos hermanos atrás.

Haruna asintió levemente antes de percatarse que se había quedado a solas con su hermano, al que había estado evitando todo el tiempo desde el incidente de su hija. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Solo que Yuuto no le quitaba la vista. Estaba esperando a que fuera ella quien le diera las explicaciones por su propio pie, no veía necesario que preguntará nada. Era más que obvio que era lo que quería.

-Gomen nasai, Onii-chan-empezó ella con la cabeza baja.

-No tengo conocimientos médicos…-comentó Kidou como si no hubiera escuchado la disculpa de su hermana-pero puede que Atsumi tenga molestias en los pulmones y en la garganta los próximos días, no le impedirá que vaya al entrenamiento o a los partidos pero es mejor tenerla vigilada, darle bebidas caliente y antinflamatorios.

Haruna bajó más la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Conocía bien a su hermano y aunque tenía razón en lo que había dicho sabía que en su idioma eso significaba "No es eso lo que espero escuchar de ti".

-No fue a propósito…no fue porque no quisiera que lo supieras…-murmuró ella aunque lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

-¿Y entonces?-empezó Kidou poniéndose serio-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Le pregunté a Atsu-chan si quería quedarse en el banquillo pero estaba demasiado empeñada en participar en el encuentro y yo…

-¿Y qué que estuviera empeñada?-interrumpió Kidou molestó-Yo soy el entrenador, yo soy el que decide quien juega y quien se queda en el banquillo. Tú eres su madre, Haruna ¿Por qué dejaste que fuera? Tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

-Lo sé y lo siento, al principio estaba demasiado preocupada por ella y no sabía que decir-se excusaba ella de forma pobre, no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con el asunto. Antes no tenía que responder ante nadie más pero ahora, sentía que cada fallo que cometía con su hija decepcionaba a su hermano mayor y por alguna razón eso la agobiaba.

-Haruna no es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle disculpas-le dijo Kidou serio- Yo cometí el error de no haberla apartado del campo en cuanto pude ver el miedo que tenía, cuando era incapaz de concentrarse, soy su entrenador y mi deber es procurar que no le pase nada en el campo de juego. Pero tú eres su madre y está bajo tu responsabilidad hasta que se haga adulta. Yo no puedo actuar como su tío porque tú no me lo permites…y por eso hoy estuviste a punto de perder a tu hija…todos estuvimos a punto de dejarla morir, es más, tú y yo, la mandamos a la muerte.

Fue duro, terriblemente duro…pero lo peor de todo es que no le faltaba razón. Por mucho que estuviera preocupada por su hija, tendría que haberla obligado a abandonar el campo o por lo menos habérselo dicho a su hermano. Él se estaba esforzando mucho en mantener las distancias con Atsumi y, como consecuencia, también con ella, hasta que se decidiera a dejar salir toda la verdad ¿Qué iba hacer entonces? ¿Dejar que estuviera siempre preocupándose de ellas dos? Todo era culpa suya y su hermano en realidad se estaba aguardando más de lo que expresaba. No se lo merecía, no era justo que tuviera que ser así.

Kidou se disponía a marcharse de vuelta a su hogar cuando de pronto sintió un par de brazos que lo retenían por detras. Sintió también la cabeza de su hermana apoyada en su espalda.

-¿Haruna...? - preguntó desconcertado y ligeramente sonrojado Kidou al sentir esa acción inesperada por parte de su hermana.

-Ocho años... - murmuró Haruna. - Ella sólo tenía ocho años cuando pasó aquello.

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó el ojirojo.-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Atsu-chan no siempre ha tenido miedo al agua, de hecho, de pequeña le encantaba. Más de una vez Fubuki-kun tuvo que tirarse a la piscina a por ella porque no sabía nadar y no hacía más que meterse y meterse y meterse...Fubuki y yo nunca podíamos despegar nuestra vista de ella.

Kidou quedó sorprendido ante esta declaración. ¿Qué no ha tenido siempre miedo al agua? ¿Es un miedo desarrollado? ¿Por qué motivo? No tuvo que preguntarle directamente a Haruna, simplemente tuvo que esperar a que se lo contara.

-Cuando Atsu-chan tuvo ocho años, su padre nos invitó a ella y a mí a pasar unos días en Okinawa. Cuando llegamos Atsu-chan intentó hacer amigos pero todos los niños la rehuían en cuanto sabían que era una chica. Atsu-chan les pegaba balonazos por ello. - Haruna rió al recordar eso. - Al final consiguió hacer algunos amigos cuando estuvimos comiendo cerca de un río. Uno de ellos fue Kishibe.

-¿Kishibe? - preguntó Kidou sorprendido. ¿Atsumi había conocido anteriormente al capitán del Kidokawa? No había comentado nada al respecto. Parece que la madre y la hija se habían puesto de acuerdo en ocultarle las cosas. Tenía que ponerle solución pronto.

-Hubo un niño en especial que aunque nunca lo admitió, era al que más le había cogido cariño. Se pasaban todo el día peleando, retándose a todo tipo de juegos incluso competían por ver quien protegía a quien. - Haruna volvió a reír al recordar esos momentos. - Supongo que fue porque fue el único que pudo adivinar de primera vista que era una niña y que aun así le dejó formar parte de su grupo.

-Haruna, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con...?

-Fubuki y yo estábamos reunidos con los padres de ese niño y preparábamos todos juntos la comida. No nos dimos cuenta de que los niños se habían alejado demasiado. - interrumpió al oji rojo para continuar su relato. - Todo lo que sucedió después fue una agonía para todos. Atsu-chan gritó. Y cuando fuimos a ver qué pasaba, estaba colgada de un puente y tenía cogida la mano de aquel niño. Intentamos ir a por ellos lo más rápido que pudimos pero en cuanto Fubuki estuvo a punto de cogerlo, los dos cayeron al agua.

Kidou miró compasivo a su hermana y le acarició la mano en señal de que estaba escuchándola atentamente.

-La corriente era muy fuerte y los estaba arrastrando. Hubo un momento en el que los dos quedaron sumergidos bajo el agua. Fue el minuto más largo de toda mi vida. Estaba convencida de que había perdido a mi hija. - Kidou la abrazó de frente y dejó que se desahogara. Haruna hacía un fuerte esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas ante aquel recuerdo tan malo. - Lo siguiente que pasó es que Fubuki y el padre del otro niño se lanzaron a por ellos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasaron sumergidos pero a mí me pareció una eternidad. Pude respirar por fin cuando los vi emerger y salir del agua. Atsu-chan no se despegó de su padre en lo que quedó de la tarde. Y cuando su amigo volvió a invitarla a jugar con él, ella no quiso, no al menos cerca del agua.

-Entonces, ¿es por eso? ¿Atsumi no ha vuelto a acercarse al agua?

-Incluso tiene miedo de las tormentas. Los rayos le encantan lo que odia es el ruido la lluvia

-Eso es algo que tendrías que haberme contado antes, Haruna. No quiero que me ocultes más detalles. Sé que la fobia de Atsumi no parecía ser importante. Pero hoy hemos estado a punto de perderla. Tanto tú como yo. No quiero tener que ponerla en peligro.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, te prometo que a partir de ahora no habrá más secretos, te lo contaré todo.-Kidou sonrió.

Mientras tanto...

Fudou había llegado a la casa de Haruna y buscaba a Atsumi la cual estaba tirada en su cama protegida por sus sábanas blancas con la puerta de su habitación cerrada. El castaño tocó la puerta esperando al menos un grito por parte de la chica que se largase. Pero no decía absolutamente nada, algo bastante inusual en ella.

-Atsu-chan, abre la puerta. - pidió el muchacho.

-Déjame morir. - se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta de forma cansada.

-Vamos... estoy yo solo. - mintió levemente al ver que de un momento a otro Kidou y Haruna aparecerían por la puerta y se sentarían en el sofá de la sala a esperarles.

-...Está abierta-le dio permiso después de un silencio.

Fudou empujó la puerta un poco y se encontró con la habitación casi a oscuras, teniendo como única iluminación la poca luz que entraba de la ventana entreabierta, y con el cuerpo de la centrocampista oscura escondido debajo de las sábanas como una niña pequeña que tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Definitivamente, algo ocurría con Atsumi después del encuentro, no era normal que se comportara de esa forma, la última vez que la vio actuar así fue cuando su padre no apareció para celebrar su noveno cumpleaños a causa de haber perdido el avión (al final llegó, solo que con algo de retraso). Cogió la silla de su mesa y se sentó cerca de la cama sin decir ni una sola palabra. No es porque no supiese que decir, de hecho, tenía bastantes preguntas que hacerle pero prefería esperar a ver la reacción de la chica antes de actuar.

Atsumi gruñó revolviéndose entre las sábanas, algo fastidiada. Al parecer, también esperaba a que Fudou fuese el que rompiese el hielo y dijese algo. Ya que ha sido él el que ha aparecido por su cuarto a molestarla que fuera el primero en hablar ¿no?

-¿Quieres que hablemos? - dijo al fin el castaño al ver que ella no tenía intención de iniciar al conversación.

-No lo sé.-contestó ella débilmente como si quisiese gemir.

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?

-Porque estoy confusa. No sé qué contar si ni yo puedo encontrar la lógica en todo esto.

Fudou no lograba entender las palabras de la muchacha pero estaba claro que era algún asunto que se le escapaba de las manos. Raro, ya que tendía a saberlo todo cuando de Atsu-chan se trataba. Y por lo general Atsumi no solía dejarse abatir a no ser que se tratase de su padre, y que el supiera había pasado hace nada una noche con él ¿porque estaría disgustada?

Guardó algo de silencio, tratando de meditar y ver que preguntarle para no tocarle la moral.

-¿Es por lo que ha pasado en el campo? - se atrevió a preguntar tocando un tema que seguramente le tocaba bastante a la peli azul. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar de esa clase de temas, era algo que estaba superando pero que todavía le disgustaba hablar de ello-Creía que no necesitabas que te mirara un médico.

-Me duele la garganta. Pero es un mal menor. Eso sí, la próxima vez que vuelva a jugar en un campo de agua, te tiraré a ti en mi lugar.

Fudou mostró una pequeña sonrisa ante sus palabras. Gastaba bromas. Eso es buena señal, Atsumi estaba receptiva.

-De acuerdo. - accedió. - Entonces... ¿qué te ocurre, Atsumi? Parece que hayas perdido el torneo cuando habéis ganado un partido que os lleva a estar más cerca de la victoria.

-¿Recuerdas a Zen?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Zen? Zen... Zen... - murmuró tratando de recordarlo. - ¡Oh, sí! ¡Zen! ¿No es ese chico que siempre te ganaba en todos los partidos amistosos que jugabais? Si, ese chiquillo que le gustaba tanto tomarte el pelo y tu terminabas tirándole latas de refrescos a la cabeza.

Atsumi sacó su cabeza por las sábanas y fulminó a su compañero con la mirada.

-Sí. Ese Zen. - respondió con veneno en la boca.

-Entonces, sí. Me acuerdo de él. - sonrió de oreja a oreja. - ¿Qué pasa con él?

De pronto, Atsu se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio. Dio un golpecito a la madera y un cajón se abrió lentamente dejando ver un sobre abierto. Tomó el papel blanco y volvió a dirigirse hacia su padrastro tendiéndole la carta.

-Lo recibí el día en que ganamos el partido contra el Hakuren. - pronunció mientras regresaba a meterse bajo las sábanas haciéndose una especie de bolita blanca gigante.

Fudou, extrañado, miró el papel viendo el sello de Okinawa. ¿Cuándo ganaron el partido contra el Hakuren? No es posible. Abrió la carta y se dedicó a leerlo prestando mucha atención a lo que ese chico escribía. Al parecer, había estado viéndola muy de cerca. ¿Seguro que venía de Okinawa? Era lo que se preguntaba el castaño. ¿O era sólo para despistar? De todas formas, lo que más llamaba la atención era la palabra "problemas" y "no he podido solucionar". A parte de que, estaba claro de que le habría podido gustar competir en el Holy Road. ¿Qué podría habérselo impedido? ¿Y por qué firmaba como el delantero de fuego y no por su nombre? Estaba intentando que nadie supiese de él...

El castaño miró hacia la cama donde Atsumi volvió a removerse un poco, gruñendo, esperando que le dijese algo que pudiese hacerle reaccionar como siempre hacía.

-¿Cómo te llegó esta carta? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé porque la he recibido a manos de Kidou-kantoku. Dice que la encontró en el buzón.

¿En el buzón? ¿A manos de Kidou? Sonaba a que había intentado leerla.

-Sí, la ha leído. - respondió como si le hubiese leído la mente. O eso, o es que ya le conocía lo bastante como para saber que se hacía ese tipo de preguntas mentales-Es un metomentodo…

-¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó del partido a la carta...? - preguntó como quien no quería la cosa.

-Pues... un par de horas, supongo. - dijo sin darle la menor importancia.

Bingo. Era imposible que en un par de horas hubiese llegado esa carta de Okinawa a Inazuma. Ese chico se encontraba en Inazuma. Y estaba viendo a Atsumi en el campo de fútbol desde las gradas. Estaba seguro de eso.

-Y eso no es todo. - escuchó decir a la chica. De pronto, de debajo de las sábanas dejó ver otro sobre y Fudou puso cara de sorpresa. - Esta me ha llegado hoy. A manos de Kishibe-kun.

-¿Del capitán del Kidokawa? - murmuró levantándose y cogiéndola. Se sentó en la cama y Atsumi asomó la cabeza por un costado del chico.

-Sí, me la dio justo cuando terminó el partido, es que me acerqué a él para preguntarle por Zen-confesó Atsumi dando un suspiro mientras Fudou la miraba y luego volvía a mirar la nueva carta.

Volvió a reparar en el sello. De nuevo el sello de Okinawa.

-_Está intentando pasar desapercibido._ - pensaba para sí.

-Todavía no he tenido el valor para leerla.-comentó ella mirando hacia el suelo indecisa.

La miró de reojo y le acarició la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

-¿Quieres leerla conmigo? - le propuso dejándole el papel delante de ella.

-Tengo miedo de leer lo que pone. - reconoció sin problemas delante del que consideraba un padre. – Kishibe-kun me dijo que Zen me mintió. El año pasado Zen me dijo que no pudo participar en el Holy Road porque se hizo una lesión en los entrenamientos pero Kishibe me dijo que fue porque había abandonado el instituto sin decir nada a nadie. Y que había vuelto a Okinawa. Pero nadie es capaz de contactar con él. Ni siquiera de hablar con sus padres sobre él. Ellos solo dan respuestas evasivas y no dicen nada.

Fudou se quedó mirando fijamente el papel. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Por lo poco que sabía de Zen, él no solía actuar de esa forma y menos con Atsumi, ellos dos siempre tuvieron una relación muy abierta y llena de confianza.

-Puede que tenga sus motivos para haber dejado el campeonato tanto este año como el pasado, ¿no crees?

-¿Pero qué puede haber sido tan malo para que me haya mentido a mí? El año pasado yo estaba en primaria. No suponía una amenaza para el V Sector. ¿Por qué no vino a mí? Se supone que somos amigos.

-Quizá precisamente porque sois amigos. - dijo Fudou mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor no acudió a ti por miedo a que pudiesen ir contra a ti aun estando en primaria? Además, tú ya la liaste parda estando en primaria. ¿O he de recordarte que varios jugadores del V Sector fueron a darte una lección?

-Uy. - murmuró Atsumi recordando esos momentos-Pero más de uno tuvo que tratarse las heridas-sonrió al recordar que ella los atacaba con balonazos-Nunca he sido una dama en apuros.

-Tú has sido más bien el dragón que custodia la puerta de la princesa…-se río el oji-verde.

-Exacto-sonrió ella.

-Sabes que Zen no te pondría en peligro. Se trate de lo que se trate, si te mintió fue para tenerte a salvo. Además... - sonrió de forma traviesa. - ...es lo que todo hombre debe hacer por su dama, al fin y al cabo, eres su novia, ¿no?

Atsumi cayó de la cama por esas palabras enredándose con las sabanas en el suelo en plan crisálida. Cuando consiguió liberarse fulminó a Fudou con la mirada antes de agarrar un par de peluches con las manos

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No soy su novia! ¡Soy su mejor amiga! ¡¿Y no te acabo de decir que no soy ninguna dama en apuros?! ¡Soy yo la que le protege a él! - empezó a lanzarle muñecos y peluches mientras Fudou los apartaba y los agarraba al vuelo entre risas. - ¡Mi padre no lo permitiría!

-Eso es que te gustaría. Fubuki no creo que tuviera nada en contra. Hacéis muy buena pareja - siguió molestándola el castaño.

-¡Hablaba de ti, idiota! - respondió sacándole los colores al castaño. En ese momento, le dio un peluche con una curiosa forma de pingüino porque había bajado la guardia por sus palabras. Sonrió gustosa. - Además, a mí ya me gusta otra persona - dijo orgullosa poniendo sus manos en la cadera.

-¿No me digas...? - sabía muy bien a quien iba a nombrar. - ¿Y quién es? - agarró el peluche y lo abrazó mientras el muñeco hacía un ruido de "Cuak".

-¡Mi padre! - sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo el signo de la victoria con las dos manos.

-Lo sabía. - respondió él de la misma forma.

-¡Es que es tan guapo y tan amable~! ¿Y has visto que ojos tiene? ¿Y qué sonrisa? Es que es el hombre perfecto~ Si mi madre no se casa con él, me caso yo. ¡No dejaré que Yukimura me lo quite! - empezó mientras se sonrojaba como una tonta y le brillaban los ojos.

-Parece que el incesto viene de familia... - musitó Fudou con cara de palo, no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa faceta tan chillonamente femenina de Atsumi, ella era más…varonil pero cuando se trataba de Fubuki era como si se volviera una chiquilla escandalosa y empalagosamente enamorada.

-¿Qué decías? - dijo ella saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Nada. - respondió rascándose la nuca. Agarró el papel y se lo mostró.

Atsumi lo miró dudosa y se acercó a él quien correspondió acariciando su cabeza, se sentó en el regazo de Fudou y se acomodó en él. La chica agarró el papel jugueteando con ella sin atreverse a abrirla. Rompió poco a poco los extremos del sobre y fue extrayendo el papel de su interior. Desdobló la carta comenzando a leer su contenido.

_Hola, enana._

Atsumi frunció el ceño.

-Mal empezamos. - gruñó ella mientras Fudou reía por lo bajo.

_Más te vale haber ganado este partido porque si no me vas a decepcionar mucho y voy a estar riéndome de ti hasta que nos hagamos viejos._

-Seguimos yendo muy mal. - bufó apretando el papel con ganas de romperlo de no ser porque Fudou estaba agarrándole de los brazos para impedirle hacer semejante acción.

_Tengo la sensación de que esta vez el Raimon si va a ganar al Kidokawa. Me habría gustado mucho poder enfrentarme a ti en este partido y ver quién de los dos se ha hecho más fuerte. Pero estoy seguro de que en algún momento nos encontraremos... y no te lo pondré nada fácil. Así que sigue entrenando y no dejes que nadie te gane. Sólo yo tengo ese placer y derecho._

-Será fantasma.

-Sí... como alguien que yo me sé. - dijo el chico con una sonrisita y mirando a Atsumi.

_Quiero pedirte perdón por estar fallándote. Sé que estabas muy emocionada de poder jugar en el Holy Road y sobretodo porque tenías muchas ganas de enfrentarte al Kidokawa para vernos las caras. Lo siento. Seguro que has hablado con Kishibe y te debes de haber enterado de algunas cosas... me disculpo también por todo eso. No puedo decirte demasiado. Sólo puedo pedirte perdón y que llegue algún día en el que pueda contarte todo lo que está pasando._

_Voy a retarte a una cosa._

_Gana el Holy Road. Quiero que tu equipo y tú levantéis esa copa y le deis una buena patada a ese V Sector que está ensuciando el buen nombre del verdadero fútbol._

_Posiblemente, esta sea la última carta que pueda escribirte. No te voy a mentir, Atsumi. Estoy en un lío muy gordo y no sé cómo voy a salir de esta. No quiero que le comentes nada a nadie, tampoco quiero que estés preocupada por mí. Sigue ayudándome esa misma persona que te comenté en mi última carta, así que estaré bien._

_Como se te ocurra seguir buscándome, voy a tirarte al río más cercano, te dejaré ahí abandonada y te dejaré solo con una liana, ¿a qué suena bien?_

_Ten mucho cuidado y sigue disfrutando del Holy Road y del fútbol del Raimon._

_Hasta otra._

_El delantero de fuego._

Fudou terminó de leer la carta con algo de anterioridad que la chica. Por su cabeza pasaron varias cosas. ¿Quién estaba ayudándolo? ¿Qué problemas había podido tener? ¿Y qué motivos le llevaban a distanciarse así de Atsumi? Tenía que hablar con alguien que conociese a Zen. Y esa era la madre de la chica.

Atsumi no había pronunciado palabra desde cierto punto de la carta y Fudou se había dado cuenta de ello. Al mirarla, pudo observar que estaba apretando con fuerza el papel. Su mandíbula se mostraba apretada y parecía estar conteniéndose mucho.

-Atsumi. - murmuró el castaño inclinándose para verle la cara mejor.

Entonces pudo ver sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas las cuales trataba de retener. Al verla en ese estado, el castaño la atrajo hacia su pecho y ésta terminó rompiendo a llorar dejando caer la nota a sus pies y agarrándose a la chaqueta del que consideraba su padrastro.

Mientras tanto...

Haruna seguía buscando una forma de conseguir el perdón de su hermano pues aún lo notaba algo enfadado con ella. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Se había disculpado de forma directa, de forma indirecta y de forma directa e indirecta al mismo tiempo. Pero su hermano parecía ser indiferente a todos sus intentos de disculpas.

-¡Onii-chan, ya basta! - explotó la pobre asesora del Raimon a punto de estirarse de los pelos. - ¡Ya no sé de qué otra forma pedirte perdón! - exclamó agarrándole del brazo.

Kidou parecía haber puesto su atención en esos momentos en ella y ladeó levemente la cabeza, lo justo para poder mirarla de reojo. El oji rojo sabía muy bien que su hermana estaba arrepentida pero necesitaba un poco más de dosis de responsabilidad para asegurarse de que eso no volviese a ocurrir, era el mayor después de todo, aunque fueran adultos eso no le libraba de ese puesto. Por otro lado, en alguna parte de su cabeza, estaba deseando perdonarla y entonces, una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Aceptaré tus disculpas si vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche. - dijo de forma indiferente como siempre mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta por su parte.

No había tartamudeado ni nada por el estilo, Kidou no era de esos, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese nervioso. Era consciente de que acababa de pedirle una cita a Haruna, sabía que ella lo interpretaría como un gesto fraternal, una de esas salidas que iniciaron cuando volvieron a reunirse luego de los incidentes del Teikoku cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Kageyama, no estaba nervioso por eso ni por su respuesta. Sino porque él pedía esa cita con otros motivos y por eso estaba inquieto…no sabía cómo manejarlo ni en qué momento podría estar comportándose como un idiota.

Haruna parpadeó sorprendida pues no se esperaba esa proposición por parte de su hermano. Si bien no le parecía raro pero si le resultaba una sorpresa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su hermano le pedía ir juntos a algún sitio. Pero había un problema; y ese problema se encontraba en el otro lado de la casa.

-Onii-chan, me encantaría pero no puedo dejar a Atsu-chan sola.

-Atsumi ya es lo bastante mayor. ¿No crees que deberías poder darle su espacio? Ya no es una niña pequeña. - insistió Kidou. No era que no estuviera preocupado por su sobrina pero atribuía su comportamiento al incidente que había ocurrido en el campo, estaba seguro que no era nada grave.

-Pero es que ya has visto como está, no puedo dejarla sola en estos momentos.

De pronto, salió Fudou con una sonrisa gatuna en la cara.

-Bueno, pues ya está. Atsu-chan ya está tranquilita y dormidita. No se va a despertar en tooooda la noche. - dijo de forma claramente directa mirando hacia Kidou pues había escuchado la conversación. No es que estuviera espiando…es que como todavía estaban hablando cuando salió de la habitación de la oji-rojo decidió esperar pacientemente a que la conversación concluyera…hasta que se vio en la necesidad de intervenir.

Kidou lo miró fijamente a Fudou pensando que algún día iba a matarlo. Pero que, por una vez, le había hecho un favor. La excusa que estaba usando su hermana había quedado anulada.

-Bueno, ya no tienes excusas para no venir a cenar conmigo.

Haruna se puso algo nerviosa y trató de volver a poner otra excusa.

-Pero no puedo dejar a Atsu-chan sola toda la noche, yo... - de pronto, Fudou se colocó al lado de Haruna y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos, Haruna, no seas así. Has hecho de madre durante mucho tiempo, ahora tienes tiempo de salir por ahí y dedicarte un poco más de tiempo. Como bien ha dicho Kidou, Atsumi ya es mayor, además... ¿Para qué estoy yo si no? Deja que tito Akio se ocupe de Atsu-chan esta noche y ve a divertirte. - dijo de forma divertida y guiñándole un ojo a Kidou.

-P-Pero…

-No me importa, sabes que no me importa hacer cargo de ella...-sonrió Fudou-Es muy divertido molestarla y hacer que se enfade, y pienso reservarme ese placer para mi así que te toca irte.

Haruna ya no tenía excusa. Suspiró en señal de rendición y le sonrió a su hermano.

-Vale, Onii-chan, tú ganas. Al menos, espera a que me adecente un poco y nos vamos.

Mientras Haruna se marchaba a arreglarse. Tan rápido como la peli-azul desapareció por la puerta del pasillo y de la vista de los jóvenes, Fudou no tardó nada en dirigir una mirada a Kidou con una traviesa sonrisa y haciendo un gesto de victoria. Kidou lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a pesar de llevar las gafas, tratando de ver las intenciones que ocultaba tras esa capa de "Tito Akio".

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-No me des las gracias, tranquilo. - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Demasiada amabilidad estas mostrando…algo tienes en mente-le encaró Kidou.

-Uy, Kidou-kun ¿Cómo te muestras así con lo dulce que estabas siendo con Haruna?-se burló el de ojos verdes-Detecto cierta amargura bajo esa dulzura.

-Fudou…-gruñó Kidou mirándolo de muy mala manera.

-Lo único que estoy intentando que es el considerado genio de la estrategia efectué de una vez su movimiento-sonrió Fudou

-¿Pero qué...? – Empezó preguntando Kidou cuando de pronto, Fudou se acercó a él y le cogió de la barbilla sin perder esa sonrisa gatuna.

-A mí no me engañas, Kidou-kun, ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?-sonrió Fudou juguetonamente.

-¿C-Cómo? - Kidou estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar y contestar.

-Tú... Haruna... cenando... a solas~ - dijo de forma cantarina tal cual clásico de Disney que tenía Atsumi por ahí. Algo de un Rey León, cachorros, leones y hienas.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Es mi hermana pequeña. - se defendió el de rastas separándose de Fudou.

-Ya, ya... hermana pequeña... pero he visto como la miras. - alzó sus cejas de forma continúa dando a entender que se había dado cuenta de esas miradas que a veces le lanzaba a su hermana. - Incestuoso. - susurró de forma sorpresiva.

Kidou dio un sobresalto sintiendo como el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Había puesto mucho cuidado en ocultar esos enfermos sentimientos. Fudou volvió a acercarse, apoyando su brazo en el hombro del entrenador del Raimon.

-Y también me he dado cuenta de que estás intentando ganarte a la hija para acercarte a la madre pero no te está saliendo muy bien, ¿verdad? Pero ¡Se siente! En el corazón de Atsumi sólo hay sitio para tres hombres.

Kidou activó la alarma al escuchar esa última frase. ¿Tres hombres? ¿Qué tres hombres? Sabía que se refería a Fubuki, su padre, y a él mismo, su mentor pero….¿quién es el tercero? ¿Quién es esa otra persona?

-¿Tres? - repitió algo atontado.

-Sí. Y lamento decirte que estamos saturados. Tú ya no cabes. - le sacó la lengua en forma burlona y se separó de él.

Kidou frunció el ceño y se molestó ante las palabras y el comportamiento de su compañero. Al fin y al cabo, Fudou había pasado mucho tiempo tanto con Haruna como con Atsumi y parecía conocerlas mucho mejor que él. En el sitio de ellas dos, había el hueco reservado para él. Sin embargo, para Kidou, las cosas no estaban resultando de esa manera. Haruna había cambiado en todo ese periodo de tiempo y Atsumi tenía un carácter difícil de tratar y no parecía dispuesta a ceder ni un poco.

-Deja de restregarme que has permanecido a su lado todo este tiempo. De haberlo podido hacerlo yo lo habría hecho. - dijo Kidou enfadado y algo dolido, en ese sentido.

Fudou se volvió a acercar al de rastas, sin perder la diversión en su cara.

-Dime una cosa, Kidou, ¿serías capaz de tomar esta responsabilidad?

-¿Responsabilidad?-parpadeó confuso el entrenador.

-Ya sabes... casarte y hacerte cargo de la prole-dijo Fudou como quien no quiere la cosa mientras mostraba una fotografía de Haruna con Atsumi de pequeña sentada en su regazo.

Kidou captó que Fudou estaba insinuando todas esas cosas que se le cruzaban a veces por la cabeza y que trataba de tener encerradas en alguna parte recóndita de su cabeza. El de rastas le empujó y se levantó.

-Deja de decir idioteces.

-Entonces no te importará que Haruna tenga intención de darle otra oportunidad a Fubuki ¿verdad?

A Kidou volvió a sonarle la alarma y miró a Fudou con cara de que quería una explicación de esas palabras.

-¡Oh, vamos, Kidou-kun! Si tú mismo lo has dicho. - dijo haciéndose el inocente. - Atsumi ya es mayor ya no depende tanto de su madre como cuando era un bebé. Perfectamente pueden irse las dos a Italia con Fubuki. Tan pronto como termine el Holy Road...

-Haruna no tiene ningún motivo para volver con él-gruñó Kidou enfadándose.

-¿Qué no lo tiene? Fubuki es el padre de Atsumi, eso es motivo suficiente. Y Haruna hará cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su hija, tal como ha estado haciendo todos estos años ¿Y qué mejor forma que mudarse a Italia y hacer que pueda estar cerca de su padre? ¿Y Quién sabe? Tal vez Haruna y Fubuki puedan retomar su relación donde la dejaron y…

-Basta. No digas ni una sola palabra más. - cortó el de rastas antes de que el castaño terminase su discurso.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó incorporándose y situándose delante del de rastas desafiándole con la mirada como en los viejos tiempos. - Es una realidad muy clara. La niña necesita estar cerca de sus dos padres. Y a Haruna no le va a faltar trabajo en Italia. Incluso Atsumi podría conseguir una buena plaza en el equipo de Orfeo, la selección de Italia por ser hija de Fubuki Shirou. Además, de que también iría por recomendación mía y, bueno, estoy seguro de que a Someoka no le importará hablar en su favor para conseguirle esa plaza.

-Como no cierres la boca, Fudou, te juro que te vas a tragar tus palabras. - amenazó Kidou apretando los puños intentando controlarse para no soltarle un buen puñetazo.

-Acepta la realidad. Si de verdad las quieres a tu lado... yo empezaría a actuar y rápido. - dijo en forma de advertencia. - Tic, tac, tic, tac. - alzó un dedo y lo movió como si fuesen las agujas del reloj delante de la cara del entrenador.

Justo en esos momentos, Haruna aparecía por la puerta sonriente con una blusa roja, unos pantalones negros, una cazadora vaquera, unas botas con algo de tacón y sus gafas rojas en su cabeza que era tan normal ver en ella. Al ver a los dos hombres tan cerca y pareciendo más bien una discusión como las que solían tener cuando estaban en el Inazuma Japón, la chica se detuvo observándoles.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó algo preocupada.

Fudou la miró alzando las cejas, haciéndose el idiota y negó con una ensanchada sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

-Pásatelo muy bien, Haruna. - dijo el muchacho-Pórtate bien y haz todo lo que te diga Kidou-san-se rio burlona pero cariñosamente.

-No eres mi padre, Akio... - protestó Haruna inflando sus mejillas.

-Venga, venga, iros ya. Tengo una niña a mi cargo y me la vais a despertar. - dijo haciéndose el responsable y padre soltero de forma dramática.

Kidou se cansó de tanta tontería de Fudou y tratando de salir de allí lo antes posible, cogió a su hermana de la mano. Fue llevándola fuera de la casa y cuando estaban bajando por la escalera, se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Fudou Akio.

-¡Pasad una bonita velada~!

-¡FUDOU QUE TE METAS DENTRO DE CASA! - exclamó harto por la escalera.

Fudou se metió en casa riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras que Haruna miraba extrañada a su hermano que estaba algo sonrojado.

Atsumi salió de su habitación abrazada al peluche del pingüino que hacía "Cuak" muy adormilada, de hecho tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Akio-san... ¿qué es lo que pasa...? - tenía voz de estar a punto de quedarse dormida de pie.

-Nada, nada, vuelve a la cama. - dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Vale. - se acercó dónde estaba Fudou y se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas y acurrucándose a su lado y abrazando su peluche que hizo un largo "Cuaaaaaak" al apoyarse completamente en él. Fudou sonrió y acarició su cabeza echando una manta que tenía a su otro costado para que no cogiese frío.

-Sé que lo que va a pasar esta noche no te gustará nada, Atsumi…-dijo Fudou acariciando la cabeza de la durmiente centrocampista, sabiendo que no podía oírle.-Pero a pesar de las circunstancias, Kidou puede ser la persona indicada para las dos…solo espero que ese idiota sepa aprovechar su oportunidad. No como yo…que solo dejé que el tiempo pasara.-Fudou sonrió con tristeza-Mi oportunidad ya pasó…ahora le toca a otro.

Mientras tanto, un Kidou bastante sonrojado y avergonzado caminaba por las ya oscuras calles de Inazuma arrastrando consigo a su hermana que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado con él y con su amigo. Sabía que su rivalidad siempre había sido palpable pero ¿Qué es lo que había hecho ahora Akio para que Yuuto mostrara ese nivel de ansiedad, siendo caracterizado por su tranquilidad y serenidad?

Por otro lado, Kidou estaba muy abochornado. Sabía que Haruna no había escuchado nada pero no podía evitar sentirse fatal ante el hecho de que Fudou hubiera podido deducir todo el desbarajuste de sentimientos que trataba de retener en su interior. Él solo quería pasar una velada agradable charlando con su hermana pero ahora no estaba seguro de poder mantener la compostura en aquella cena ¿Y si era cierto lo que había dicho Fudou y Haruna estaba pensando en irse a Italia con Fubuki? En parte sería lo lógico, allí está el padre de su hija y el trabajo no sería problema pero…¿irse a otro país ahora que por fin estaban justos de nuevo? No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Sería lo mismo que perderla de nuevo.

-Onii-chan ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó de pronto Haruna, sabía que su hermano se encontraba nervioso por alguna razón pero tampoco le parecía prudente preguntarle.

-Ah, perdona-se disculpó Kidou liberándole-Vamos, creo que este sitio te va a gustar-le indicó el camino tomando esta vez su mano suavemente.

Estuvieron alrededor de quince minutos caminando, y Haruna no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su hermano no había querido soltarle la mano en todo el trayecto que llevaban pero tampoco hizo gesto alguno para rechazar su apretón.

Llegaron a un bonito restaurante que estaba decorado con una suave madera que recordaba bastante al estilo europeo, un restaurante caro, lleno de gente de clase alta, el establecimiento tenía un diseño exquisito, que parecía delicado a la vez que imponía. Se notaba que Yuuto tenía un buen gusto para escoger sitios en los que se podía comer bien no en vano fue educado entre la clase alta. Haruna se sintió de repente bastante pobretona a su lado.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó Kidou al ver que ella miraba el establecimiento con cara de palo.

-No es eso…está muy bien, es precisos…ese es precisamente el problema-musitó ella con cascaditas en los ojos a lo que Kidou ladeó la cabeza sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir.

Los dos adultos entraron en el establecimiento y tomaron una mesa los dos juntos y miraron la carta del menú en cuanto el camarero fue a atenderlos.

-Buenas noches ¿desean algo de beber?-preguntó educadamente el mozo tomando nota.

-¿Haruna?-preguntó Kidou esperando que fuera ella la primera en hacer su pedido.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-dijo nerviosamente antes de leer rápidamente la carta y decidir por algo-Ems…un refresco de naranja.

-…Bien…¿y el señor?-dijo el camarero con una gota tras la nuca dirigiéndose a Kidou como si quisiera cortar contacto visual con la mujer.

-Tráiganos una botella de la casa, por favor.-sonrió Kidou.

-En seguida…-dijo el camarero alejándose.

Cuando el mozo estuvo a una distancia respetable Kidou dejo salir una leve carcajada.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Haruna nerviosa al ver a su hermano reírse-¡¿Por qué te ríes?! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

-Solo a ti se te ocurre pedir un refresco de naranja en un sitio como este…-siguió riéndose suavemente mientras a la pobre Haruna se le subían los colores.

-B-Bueno ¿Qué tiene de malo?-se avergonzaba ella-Es más sano que una botella de vino-se defendió.

-No es lo normal, en un sitio así, creo que ha pensado que eres como una…

-No lo digas por favor…

Kidou no pudo resistirse.

-…niña pequeña.

Si Kidou quería tocar la moral de su hermana…lo había conseguido.

-Eres cruel, Onii-chan-gimió Haruna, no sabía cómo comportarse entre tanta gente…de clase alta, se sentía como si estuviera en otro planeta. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ir a sitios más discretos y con mucha menos gente, además de estas siempre acompañada por su hija o por Fudou…se consoló imaginando a su hermano como un marciano verde con antenas y ojos negros gigantescos. Tomó la carta del menú sonrojada y haciendo un puchero para dar a ver que estaba disgustada pero evidentemente Kidou lo pasó por alto, se le hacía adorable esas expresiones que hacía, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que las había echado de menos hasta que había vuelto a hacerlas.

_-"¡Ay, mi madre!"_-exclamó mentalmente la joven madre al ver los precios que había en el menú, casi le daba un paro cardiaco.

Pero ¿Qué clase de comidas servían en ese lugar? ¿Eran alimentos biónicos? ¿O contenían algún tipo de radiación que daba superpoderes como a spiderman? Era una exageración para el humilde sueldo de profesora que cobraba Haruna todos los meses…si con un solo plato, sin siquiera incluir el vino, se le iba el sueldo de todo el mes y parte de la pensión alimenticia que le pasaba Fubuki para Atsu-chan.

-Etto…Onii-chan…-le llamó la pobre chica-No quiero ser una desconsiderada pero…todo lo que hay en el menú es muy caro y no tengo tanto dinero como para pagarlo.

-Haruna ¿Crees de verdad que voy a dejar que pagues?-se rio el oji-rojo divertido-He sido yo el que te ha invitado, no voy a dejar que pagues nada.

-¡Pero eso no es justo!-protestó ella-Lo normal sería fuéramos a medias.

-Puede, pero como tú no puedes permitírtelo así pues tendré que hacerlo yo-sonrió Kidou poniendo especial interés en el menú.

Se produjo un silencio, Haruna se quedó analizando a su hermano con cara de circunstancia.

-Onii-chan ¿no me digas que me has traído a un sitio como este solo para que no pudiera poner ni una moneda en la cuenta?-preguntó Haruna pero solo recibió un silencio por parte de su hermano. Y como bien dice el dicho "El que calla otorga"-Tramposo, niño rico y caprichoso…-le protestaba con pataletas y alguna que otra mirada molesta…solo le faltaba hacerle vudú.

-Es todo pura estrategia…-volvió a sonreír Kidou sin apartar la mirada de la carta. Haruna frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta.

-¡No estás en el campo de fútbol! ¡Deja esas estrategias para los chicos!-protestó Haruna.

-Todo son estrategias, Haruna-dijo con voz misteriosa haciendo que Haruna se platease si estaba ante su hermano o el entrenador del Raimon pero no comentó nada.

La velada fue agradable para ambos, todo estuvo delicioso y charlaron de todo un poco aunque Haruna pasó más de un apuro por las miradas de los demás, creo que quedó bastante evidente que ella no frecuentaba sitios así, de nuevo se sintió como una pobretona al lado de su hermano. Mientras que Kidou, aunque se esforzaba por mantener una conversación fluida y corriente por dentro estaba bastante nervioso, muy agitado pero su forma de ser, tranquila y serena lo ayudaban a disimularlo ante los ojos de su hermana, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar así, Haruna cuando quería podía ser muy observadora.

No era para menos, todavía se sentía agobiado por la charla que tuvo con Fudou antes de marcharse. Fudou parecía estar advirtiéndole más que metiéndose con él como hacia siempre no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había contado. Haruna y Atsumi marchándose a Italia con Fubuki después de terminar del Holy Road. Para la mente de Kidou era demasiado. No quería volver a perder a su hermana y tampoco quería separarse de su sobrina, ahora que estaba comenzando a conocerla mejor (no de la más grata manera pero bueno…).

"_Acepta la realidad. Si de verdad las quieres a tu lado... yo empezaría a actuar y rápido. - dijo en forma de advertencia. - Tic, tac, tic, tac. - alzó un dedo y lo movió como si fuesen las agujas del reloj delante de la cara del entrenador."_

¿De verdad era buena idea hacerlo? Era la que se cuestionaba el joven de las rastas, el dilema era muy complicado. De haber sido otra persona no le costaría tanto pero no estaba hablando de cualquier mujer. Era Haruna, su hermana menor.

-Haruna…-dijo Kidou deteniéndose.

-¿Si?-se volteó ella al haber avanzado dos pasos más.

-Verás…-empezó a decir Kidou mientras se quitaba las gafas. Aquel acto sorprendió bastante a Haruna, hacía muchos años que no veía los ojos de su hermano.

Desde que decidió mostrarlos a Kageyama antes de que fuera arrestado. Verlos ahora de nuevo, siendo él ya un adulto, los encontraba más serios y penetrantes de lo que fueron. Yuuto nunca destacó por su inocencia pero ahora ya no encontraba ningún rastro de la adolescencia, era normal, aquella etapa ya había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo pero eso no disminuyó la fascinación de Haruna por los ojos de Yuuto. Por un segundo, pensó en su hijita, en lo bien que le quedarían esa clase de ojos y de mirada cuando se hiciera adulta…sería como si llevase una parte de Yuuto con ella…

-¿Si? Dime-dijo ella recobrando la compostura con una sonrisa.

-Necesito preguntarte algo…-dijo Kidou tomando un poco de aire-¿Es cierto que tienes pensado irte a Italia?

-¿Eh?-Haruna se tensó.-¿C-Como es que tú lo…?

-Entonces es cierto…-dijo Kidou sintiendo como se le oprimía el corazón. En alguna parte de su mente había guardado la esperanza de que Fudou solo le hubiera estado tomado el pelo. Que ahora Haruna se reiría y le preguntaría que de donde había sacado eso…pero había sido todo verdad…-¿Estás pensando en volver con Fubuki?-volvió a preguntar esta vez con rabia contenida.

-¿Eh? P-pero ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-preguntó Haruna muy nerviosa al verse descubierta.

-Otra vez…me has prometido no volver a ocultarme nada…pero aquí estamos de nuevo…-gruñó Kidou con la mandíbula apretada.

-¡NO!-exclamó Haruna al notar el enfado de su hermano y tomándolo de la chaqueta de su traje para que la mirara-¡Es algo que había pensado! ¡No tengo nada decidido! ¡Es solo algo posible que había pensado en algún momento! ¡Pero no es definitivo!

-¿Por qué…?-murmuró Kidou-¡¿Por qué quieres irte?!

-Te acabo de decir no es definitivo…

-¡Contéstame!-exigió Kidou.

Haruna se asustó en ese momento ante aquella reacción exagerada de Yuuto. Su mirada era tan aterradoramente desesperada…

-P-por…Atsu-chan…-murmuró ella sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos furibundos-Ella…necesita a Fubuki…ella sería feliz si pudiera ir con él…necesita a su padre…

-…¿Por Atsumi?...¿Piensas marcharte por Atsumi?-de pronto Kidou la sujeto de la muñeca-¡¿Qué tontería es esa?! ¡Ella tiene a su gente aquí! ¡Sus amigos! ¡El equipo! ¡El instituto!

-Onii-chan pero ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No puedes irte, Haruna! ¡Ni tu ni Atsumi vais a salir de Japón, yo me encargaré de ello!

-¡¿Q-Que…?!-exclamó asustada e indignada-¡No puedes impedirme irme a donde yo quiera con mi hija!

-¡Puedo hacerlo, Haruna, y lo haré!-dijo él-¡¿Acaso crees que un Kidou no va a poder hacer eso?!

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?!-exclamó Haruna enfadada.

-¡Que no voy a dejarte marchar, Haruna! ¡No vas a volver a abandonarme!-bramó Kidou-¡No voy a perderte otra vez!

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-gritó Haruna-¡Yo tampoco quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo por Atsu-chan! ¡Tú deberías entenderlo, nosotros dos sabemos lo que es no tener a nuestros padres! ¡No puedo dejar que Atsu-chan pase por lo mismo!

-¡Entonces yo lo haré!-gritó Kidou-¡Yo seré su padre!

-¿Cómo…?-dijo sorprendida la peli-azul antes de sentir una presión ansiosa y desesperada sobre sus labios.

Haruna tardó una media de treinta y cinco segundos en procesar la información que estaba recibiendo. Podía ver los ojos cerrados de Yuuto exageradamente cerca de ella, sus narices se estaban tocando y lo peor de todo…sus labios estaban unidos. Tan rápido como había conseguido entender la situación comenzó a ejercer fuerza para que Yuuto se separara de ella. Lo empujaba con sus brazos en el pecho o le golpeaba con su puño en el hombro. Pero el estratega no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Él estaba reteniendo a Haruna presionando uno de sus brazos en su espalda y con su mano libre mantenía sujetada la nuca para evitar que moviera la cabeza.

A pesar del forcejeó y la continua lucha de Haruna por liberarse no consiguió que sus labios se separasen. Kidou tenía la situación bien controlada. No le hacía ningún daño pero si impedía cualquier tipo de movimiento brusco que podría romper aquel beso. No era como aquel beso que le dio cuando ella estaba dormida, era diferente, quizá más atrevido y algo más agresivo pero no por ello menos especial. El oji-rojo había conseguido calmarse un poco a mitad del beso, intentando que fuera más suave para ella, movió sus labios lentamente sobre los de ella para intentar profundizar.

Las fuerzas de Haruna disminuyeron considerablemente al sentir la invasión de Yuuto, mas por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Siguió intentando liberarse pero ahora sus golpes eran tan débiles que apenas podía golpear el pecho de Yuuto como se debería.

Sintiendo la falta de aire, Kidou decidió finalmente romper el beso de forma lenta y cuidadosa pero sin separarse de ella, todavía sujetándola por los brazos. Cuando Haruna se sintió más libre, empezó a respirar agitadamente, buscando el aire que le había sido arrebatado. Kidou solo la observaba esperando alguna respuesta por su parte, aunque sabía bien cual era.

-¡¿Qué crees que has hecho?!-le gritó Haruna dándole un fuerte empujón separándose de él. Podría bien haberle dado una bofetada por su tremenda osadía pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para que esa idea fuera llevada a cabo. Y es que si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre lo habría abofeteado pero siendo el propio Yuuto…¿Cómo se debería reaccionar ante esta situación? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¡¿Su hermano se habría vuelto loco?!

-Haruna…yo…-dijo Kidou dudando de que decirle. Había estado todo este tiempo debatiéndose en si declararse o no y de qué forma hacer y no hacerlo.

Nada había sido planeado como tenía pensado. No tendría que habérselo dicho de esta manera. Pero se había sentido tan asustado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kidou Yuuto había sentido mucho miedo, se había pasado todo el tiempo buscando a su hermana desaparecida negándose a creer lo que todo el mundo decía, que estaba muerta. Y ahora, reunidos de nuevo y él con esos enfermizos sentimientos, saber que ella tenía pensado marcharse de nuevo de su lado, a los brazos de otro hombre le había hecho sentir de nuevo terriblemente asustado. Su forma de actuar no había sido la adecuada, eso lo tenía claro, pero no había más que hacer. De todas formas él no era cualquier hombre, era su hermano mayor, Haruna se habría sentido de esa forma con una declaración o con cualquier otra cosa.

-Sé que ahora debería decir que lo siento y que no quería hacerlo…-empezó diciendo Kidou bajando la mirada-Pero te estaría mintiendo…y no quiero tener que mentirte…

-Onii-chan…¿Qué estás diciendo…?-respiró Haruna fuertemente observando a Yuuto confusa y desorientada.

-¡No me llames así!-le dijo apretando los puños-No me digas así…-suspiró-Haruna te amo…-confesó Kidou causando más impacto en Haruna.-Te amo, y no puedo hacer nada para pararlo. Es algo que no puedo controlar. No sé cuándo empezó ni tampoco puedo ponerle fin. Ya lo he intentado y no ha habido manera, cada vez que lo hacía te hacías más presente en mi cabeza. Y estoy cansado de ocultarlo, Haruna, muy cansado. Y ahora qué sé que tienes pensado marcharte a Italia para estar con Fubuki…no puedo…de veras que no puedo permitirlo. Sé que debería respetar tus deseos…pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo…es algo superior a mis fuerzas…

-N-No me tomes el pelo…-se inquietó ¿su hermano acababa de decláresele? ¿En qué mundo tenía cabida eso? No tenía ningún sentido, los hermanos no sienten esas cosas. Algo tenía que pasarle a Yuuto para que actuará de esa forma ¿Por qué había tanto dolor y desesperación en sus ojos? ¿Por que la miraba como si esperase algo? Espera…y si lo que le pasaba a Yuuto era que… -¡Ya sé! ¡Tiene sentido!- exclamó de pronto sorprendiendo a Kidou.-¡Te has trastornado!

-¿…Cómo?-preguntó Kidou frunciendo el ceño. Haruna…¿acababa de interpretar su declaración como si fuera un desajuste mental? ¿Después de lo mal que lo había pasado para poder decirlo?

-Tuviste que tener muchos problemas debido a mi desaparición, no era menos, todos creían que había muerto. Sé que me estuviste buscando sin descanso, eso ha tenido que afectar a tu salud ¡No hay otra explicación!-razonó ella convencida de su planteamiento provocando que el ceño de Kidou se acentuará mas.-Seguro que no te has cuidado en todo este tiempo. Deberías ir a terapia. Yo puedo acompañarte y…-es interrumpida de nuevo por los labios de Kidou mientras éste tomaba sus mejillas con las manos.

Kidou había vuelto a besarla, esta vez para asegurarle de que no se había vuelto loco. El beso no era tan potente como el primero pero si lo suficiente para que Haruna volviese a quedarse desconcertada por la acción de Yuuto. El oji-rojo se separó lentamente de ella, y la miró a los ojos sin apartar sus manos de la cara de la peli-azul.

-No va conmigo tomar el pelo, Haruna, ya lo sabes-dijo seriamente-No estoy loco, es cierto que lo pasé muy mal cuando desapareciste pero no ha afectado a mi salud mental. Te amo y estoy seguro de este sentimiento.-le dijo muy convencido-Por eso no voy a permitir que te vayas con otro, me da igual que Fubuki sea el padre de tu hija. Yo…estoy dispuesto a estar contigo y a ser el padre de Atsumi.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Ya está. Por fin lo he hecho. He estado atascada en la escena del beso por un mes. Uuuurg tiene delito. Siento el retraso pero aquí lo tenéis, la conti, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y reciba buena fama. Este cap se ha concentrado más en la relación de Atsumi con el delantero de fuego y en Kidou con Haruna, la declaración y todo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Y ahora a contestar a los review.

**Rydag: **Neesan de mis amores, me alegro que te guste el nene, tiene que hacer ver que aunque ya no está en el equipo sigue ejerciendo de capitán. Lo del pingüino emperador numero 3 fue escogido rigurosamente, un Kageyama, un carácter parecido al de Fudou como lo es Kariya y un familiar cercano de Kidou como Atsumi ¿Quiénes más podrían hacerlo? Puede que haya más apariciones esporádicas del delantero de fuego pero quien sabe…tal vez haga un pequeño milagro.

**Dama-kge: **Eres bastante profunda a la hora de hablar, eso dice mucho de ti jijiji, pero la verdad es que me preocupaba que te hubiese dado en alguna fibra sensible. Me alegro que no fuera así, espero que sigas disfrutando de mi fic.

**Osoqduerme: **Ey, que sorpresa. No me esperaba que me dieras un review pero admito que ha sido una grata sorpresa y que te echaba de menos. Bueno te despejo la duda, no fue el delantero de fuego el que activó el mecanismo, sino que fue otra persona ¿El Seitei? Tal vez pero también puede haber sido otro jejeje, por el momento Zen seguirá siendo un misterio. Escogí a Hikaru para que fuera el amigo y confidente de Atsumi, hay buena relación entre ellos y hacen buena pareja de campo, respecto al resto del equipo…nadie es capaz de caerle bien a todo el mundo, Atsumi no iba a ser la excepción pero digamos que terminaran por tolerarse entre ellos. Jejje muchas gracias por tu review, es gratificante!

**Miki-chansis: **¿Te voy a matar de la curiosidad? ¡Siii! ¡Ese es mi objetivo! Pero no te sientas bien con saber el nombre del delantero de fuego, su nombre no te proporcionará información alguna jojojojo sufrirás más con él.

**Ka****ze143: **¿Un mini-goenji? Jajajajaja No era mi intención que pareciera eso ¿o es que en realidad todos los chicos serios se parecen entre ellos? No lo sé. Tal como le dije a Miki-chansis, Zen será de mucha intriga.

**Endaki308: **Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Espero que sigas disfrutándolo.


	12. Una verdad desvelada

**CÁP 12-Una verdad desvelada**

-Mmmm, Akio-san…-murmuró la muchacha de pelo azul entre sueños acurrucándose en su cama abrazando a su adorado peluche con forma de pingüino mientras el hombre de ojos verdes la tapaba bien con las sabanas.

A Fudou no le habría importado nada haberla dejado durmiendo sobre sus rodillas, pero consideraba que no era bueno para ella dormir de esa forma, tenía tendencia a hacerse daño en el cuello cuando tomaba alguna postura con la cabeza algo más alta de lo normal. Por eso era mejor que durmiera en su cama, cómoda y calentita.

-Espero que a Haruna le haya ido bien en su cita ¿o debería preguntarme por Kidou? Como se nota que este hombre no ha tenido ni una sola cita en toda su vida, ahora le toca pasar la crisis amorosa que tienen todos los quinceañeros…solo que él tiene una pequeña complicación, que su chica afortunada es su propia hermana-sonrió Fudou mientras cerraba la puerta.

PAM.

-¿Eh?-Fudou se extrañó al escuchar ese ruido. Era el sonido la puerta de entrada cerrándose con una fuerza un tanto inusual ¿acaso Haruna había regresado?- ¿Haruna? ¿Ya estás aquí?-preguntó el chico yendo para allí. Se extrañó ver a su amiga con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, al parecer temblando.-¿Haruna?

-¡Haruna! ¡Abre la puerta!-se escuchó la voz de Kidou al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Márchate!-gritó Haruna sintiendo la vibración de la puerta en su espalda por los golpes que su hermano daba sin haberse percatado de la presencia de su amigo.

-¡Por favor, Haruna! ¡Vamos hablar!-suplicaba Kidou desde fuera.

-¡No hay nada que decir! ¡Por favor, vete!-exclamó ella.

-Haruna ¿Qué pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar Fudou acercándose un poco, aunque su amiga parecía no haberle oído. Aunque Fudou no necesitaba una respuesta directa, la situación se lo decía todo, algo había ido mal en la cita y tenía la sospecha de que Kidou había sido el detonante. Este tío por muy estratega que sea hay veces en que es un autentico necio.

-¡No voy a irme! ¡Tenemos que dejar las cosas claras!

-¡¿Qué hay que aclarar?! ¡Has enloquecido, Yuuto! ¡Necesitas ayuda urgentemente!

-¡No estoy loco! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!-gritó el pobre oji-rojo dolido por las palabras de su hermana.

-¡Pues por eso estás loco! –gritó Haruna estaba vez volteándose a ver la puerta-¡Tienes que ir a te vea un especialista!

-¡Haruna, por favor, necesito que me escuches!

-¡No! ¡Márchate de aquí!

-¡No voy a irme! ¡No hasta que hablemos!-gritó él.

-¡Deja de gritar! ¡Mi hija está durmiendo!

-¡No me importa! ¡Que me oiga! ¡Ya es hora de que Atsumi salga de ese castillo de cristal donde la tienes encerrada!

-¡Cállate, imbécil!-se asustó la chica ante esa posible amenaza.

-Haruna, apártate-ordenó Fudou mientras tomaba la muñeca de la mujer y la apartaba de la puerta.

-A-Akio…-pronunció Haruna como si acabara de percatarse de la presencia del hombre de ojos verdes.

Fudou abrió la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con Kidou, que se quedó mirando sorprendido al otro al no ser quien esperaba encontrar.

-Fudou, menos mal que has abierto…necesito hablar con…¡UCHS!-exclamó Kidou al sentir una potente patada en la boca de su estómago, fue impulsado hacía atrás y cayó al suelo sosteniendo con sus brazos la zona golpeada-F-Fudou…

-¡Akio!-exclamó Haruna al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo tras ese golpe, no era necesario haber hecho eso.

-Me ha parecido escuchar a Haruna pedirte por las buenas que te fueras…pero como veo que no te ha dado la gana respetarla…pues yo te hago obedecer a las malas.

-Q-Que…pero si…

-Ella te ha pedido que la dejes tranquila. Si quieres quedarte aquí plantado, hazlo, me da lo mismo. Pero a Haruna déjala en paz, ella sabrá cuando hablarte. Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Atsumi, si me entero de que le mencionas algo de lo que ha pasado ahora mismo contigo y con su madre…te arrepentirás por el resto de tu miserable vida.

Kidou hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse y levantarse del suelo.

-No puedes impedirme hablar con alguna de las dos…Haruna es la asesora del equipo y Atsumi es uno de mis jugadores…

-…Eso lo veremos…-y sin más Fudou Akio le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡No pienso irme! ¡¿Me oyes, Haruna?! ¡Voy a quedarme aquí! ¡No puedes quedarte ahí encerrada para siempre! ¡Algún día tendrás que salir!

-¡Ten algo de orgullo, Kidou, márchate de aquí!-gritó Akio desde dentro pero Kidou le ignoró.

-¡¿Me has oído, Haruna?! ¡No pienso marcharme!

Fudou bufó ignorándole para luego irse a donde estaba su amiga. Haruna estaba sentada en ese momento en el sofá de su salón, encogida y con la cara oculta en sus rodillas. No parecía estar llorando, pues no se escuchaban sollozos.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Fudou sentándose a su lado.

-No lo sé…-se creó un silencio entre ellos, Fudou la respetó. No sabía que había pasado pero Haruna necesitaba centrar sus ideas-…Onii-chan me ha besado…

De nuevo otro silencio entre ellos pero esta vez Fudou no se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Haruna y la acercó a él a modo de abrazo. Ella tomó la mano de Fudou y le dio un par de apretones.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

-No lo sé, todo iba bien. Fuimos a cenar y estuvimos charlando un poco de todo pero de pronto…me preguntó por qué iba a irme a Italia…no sé cómo se ha enterado de eso, no se lo había mencionado.

Disimuladamente, Fudou miró para otro lado.

-El caso es que le dije que era para que Atsu-chan pudiera estar con su padre pero a partir de ahí…todo se descontroló. Discutimos y…me besó –Fudou sintió como la espalda de su amiga se tensaba un momento-¡Se ha vuelto loco, Akio! ¡Dice estar enamorado de mí y también que quiere hacerse cargo de mi hija y de mí! ¡No como hermanos! ¡Quiere convertirse en el padre de Atsu-chan y…y…y…!

-¿Te ha pedido que te cases con él?

-…-Haruna tragó saliva no sabiendo cómo decirlo-…creo que si…por lo menos eso he entendido.

-¿Te molestó mucho?

-¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso?! ¡Claro que me molestó! ¡Mi propio hermano me ha besado! ¡¿Cómo sino debería tomármelo?!

-Pero…¿y si no fuera tu hermano? –preguntó de pronto Fudou haciendo que Haruna lo mirara raro-¿Te sentirías igual de molesta?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Es mi hermano!

-Por eso te he preguntado que si no fuera tu hermano…

-Eso…es raro…no puedo…imaginármelo…

-Cierra los ojos e imagínalo…

-Akio pero ¿Qué pretendes?

-No me repliques y haz lo que te digo…-ante esa orden Haruna no pudo negarse.

Cerró los ojos e intento imaginarse a Yuuto siendo cualquier otro hombre. Intentó verlo como veía a Endou o a Akio…

Pero no había manera, cuanto más se concentraba más caras de él aparecían. De niños en el orfanato, durante su separación después de ser adoptados, los problemas causados por Kageyama…todo lo referente a "onii-chan".

Fudou observaba con divertido detenimiento las caras que Haruna ponía al intentar imaginarse a Kidou de otra forma que no fuera fraternal. Era consciente de que le estaba costando, ponía caras muy divertidas frunciendo el ceño o apretando los labios. Una pequeña idea cruzo por la mente del de ojos verdes y mostró una sonrisa.

Con cuidado fue acercando su mano al rostro de Haruna, pudo rozarlo un poco notando como ella se encogía de hombros y se estremecía. Cuando posó por completo su mano por la mejilla de su amiga, notó que ella se sonrojaba y daba indicios de mostrar una sonrisa.

-…Yuuto…

Fudou sonrió y retiró su mano, satisfecho con el resultado. Haruna, al dejar de sentir aquella caricia, abrió los ojos y observó como Fudou la miraba con una divertida sonrisa.

-Lo has dicho…

-¿Eh?...¿el qué?

-Su nombre…

-¿Qué nombre?

-El de Kidou…

Haruna enrojeció levemente.

-P-Por supuesto, ese es su nombre ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo llame así?

-Nada, pero pensé que después de tantos Onii-chan, de su inesperada declaración de amor hacia ti, de querer casarse contigo y de querer convertirse en el padre de tu hija ya no ibas a querer volver a saber de él…pero mírate, has murmurado su nombre y se te cae la baba.

-¡¿Baba?!-exclamó Haruna pasándose una mano sobre la boca notando que estaba seca-¡No me tomes el pelo, Akio!-gruñó ella lanzándole un cojín a la cara mientras el oji-verde se reía de ella-Me voy a la cama…tengo cosas en las que pensar.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo? Atsumi dice que soy abrazable…

Haruna lo miró muy mal.

-…hoy duermes en el sofá….

-Que cruel eres conmigo, encima que cuido de nuestra hija…

-Tonto –le sacó la lengua e ingreso en la habitación dejando al oji-jade solo.

Fudou, después de escuchar a Haruna acostándose en su cama se dirigió hacia la puerta y miró por la mirilla.

Ahí seguía el gran estratega, esperando su oportunidad para atacar.

-He comprobado que tienes una oportunidad con ella, Kidou-sonrió Fudou viendo como Kidou se sentaba en la escalera-Pero esta noche no… estas castigado.

Mientras en frente de la casa donde vivía Haruna, una persona encapuchada se encontraba apoyada en la pared mirando fijamente una ventana que estaba en el octavo piso de aquel edificio. La habitación de aquella ventana hacia un buen rato que ya no tenía luz por lo que se interpretaba que la persona que se encontraba ahí dentro estaba durmiendo.

El chico que vigilaba aquella ventana no sabía si permanecer tranquilo o tener de una vez un ataque de nervios, llevaba todo el día preocupado por el centrocampista oscuro del Raimon. Esa cabeza de chorlito no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tuvo que pasar al saber que había estado a punto de ahogarse ni a cuantos perros falderos del V Sector tuvo que dar esquinazo para intentar ayudarla…aunque al final no pudo hacer nada más que mirar. Ahora la verdad es que se encontraba más tranquilo al verla regresar a su casa…lo peor habría sido que no hubiera vuelto a su hogar.

-¡Lo he encontrado!-el encapuchado volteó rápidamente hacia uno de sus lados viendo a un hombre trajeado señalando en su dirección.

-Tsk…otro perro faldero del Seitei…-murmuró el chico corriendo de allí.

-¡No dejéis que escape!-ordenó otro haciendo la señal para que otros tres hombres le cortaran el paso.

-Kuso…-gruñó el chico al verse atrapado.

-El Seitei desea verte, así que es mejor que no te resistas, no creo que le guste que te hagamos daño para cumplir sus órdenes…

-¿El Seitei desea verme?-sonrió burlonamente el muchacho sacando un balón de futbol de detrás de un cubo de basura y empezó a darle toques con la rodilla-pues dale un mensaje de mi parte…

-¿No irá a…?

-Dile…-murmuró antes de darle un fuerte patadón al esférico haciendo que un aire flamígero saliera de él y golpeará brutalmente a la cabeza de uno de ellos, rebotando y golpeando a los otros tres-…que Kurebayashi Zen tiene asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.

-Maldito mocoso…-gruñó uno de ellos antes de que el muchacho le pasara por encima pisando su cara.

El chico huyó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, esquivó un par de coches del V Sector y se dirigió a un portal para poder esconderse de sus perseguidores pero de pronto un par de manos enguantadas y negras cubrieron su boca, le sujetaron de la cintura y le arrastraron a una esquina.

-Tranquilo…soy yo…-le murmuró aquella persona al oído haciendo que automáticamente el muchacho se calmara.

Al día siguiente Haruna se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, aunque en realidad no había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido de la noche anterior golpeaban su mente una y otra vez sin darle la oportunidad si quiera de cerrar los ojos. Al final terminó rindiéndose y se fue a la cocina a tomar una taza de leche calentita con miel, era algo que solía tomar de niña cuando no podía dormir y también solía dárselo a su hija cuando estaba con la garganta mal. Se calentó su leche en el microondas y fue a tomar unas galletas que tenía guardadas en un pequeño armario.

Pero por alguna razón su mirada acabó en la puerta de la entrada. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando escuchar algún sonido salido de allí pero nada. No se escuchaba nada. Miró para los lados como si intentase verificar que estaba sola. Atsumi dormía a pierna suelta en su habitación y Akio seguramente descansaba dentro del cuarto de invitados a pesar de la amenaza de Haruna, sabía que aunque le regañara no iba a hacerle dormir en el sofá teniendo una habitación en la que ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir, tanto como si fuera su propia habitación.

La peliazul se acercó a la puerta de su casa y con sumo cuidado miró por la mirilla para ver que había en el otro lado. Para su sorpresa ahí estaba su hermano, sentado en la escalera, al parecer dormido pues su cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared.

-No se ha ido…-murmuró Haruna apartándose de la puerta para luego volver a mirar-…va en serio…

Como si sus manos fueran controladas por un títere, la mujer abrió la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a su hermano que descansaba aparentemente con profundidad.

-Estás completamente loco…-dijo en voz baja-…estás enfermo y lo que has hecho no puede tolerarse…pero no dejas de ser mi hermano si te abandono ¿Qué clase de hermana seria? ¿Con que cara miraría a Atsu-chan después de repetirle siempre lo importante que es la familia?

-No tendrías que decirle nada…no si me aceptaras…-susurró Kidou de pronto sorprendiendo a la peli-azul. Su hermano tenía los ojos abiertos mirándola fijamente.

-¡Estas despierto!-exclamó ella pero en seguida se tapó la boca con las dos manos, estaban en el rellano y había mucho eco, si gritaba su voz retumbaría por todo el edificio despertando a sus vecinos y más probablemente a Akio y a Atsumi y no le apetecía nada tener que ponerse a dar explicaciones-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos pero tampoco recuerdo haber estado consciente en todo momento-contestó irguiéndose estirando su espalda escuchando unos leves crujidos causados por la incómoda posición en la que había intentado descansar.

Haruna permaneció mirándole en silencio mientras Kidou terminaba de estirarse dándole a ver que aquella postura no era muy cómoda.

-Haruna…quiero hablar contigo…-murmuró Kidou mirándola profundamente, deseaba estar con ella a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que pudiera ocasionar. Kidou estaba convencido que si no estaba con ella podría dejarse morir y no le importaría. Todo su mundo era ella y nada más que ella.

-…¿Quieres pasar?-le ofreció Haruna insegura mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su casa-Pero ven en silencio, Akio y Atsu-chan aun duermen…

Kidou sonrió encantado mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y entraba en el hogar de Haruna. Encontró a su hermana entrando en la cocina terminando de preparar lo que según parecía era leche caliente con miel, aquel olor dulce era inconfundible.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?-preguntó Haruna con cortesía mirándole levemente.

-Es tarde para tomar café pero sí que me gustaría tomar algo como lo que tienes tú-contestó Kidou señalando la taza de leche caliente con miel que tenía Haruna entre sus manos.

-De acuerdo, prepararé otro ahora mismo-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para preparar otra taza para Kidou pero bastó que bajara la guardia ese instante para que su hermano la atrapara por detrás con sus brazos de forma suave pero firme.

-Haruna…-suspiró Kidou apretándola contra sí. Teniéndola así se sentía como en el cielo, aunque aquella acción, junto a sus sentimientos, le hicieran tener un boleto gratuito al infierno pero no le importaba. Haruna era su paraíso y no iba a renunciar a ella con facilidad.

-¡Apártate!-exclamó ella revolviéndose y apartándose de él.-No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-…No puedo evitarlo…-dijo Kidou-No puedo hacerlo, Haruna, con solo verte yo…

-Ni se te ocurra…-le advirtió ella retrocediendo-Si vuelves a hacer algo así te echaré a patadas de mi casa.

-Yo no pienso permitir que hagas eso…necesito que me escuches.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que escuchar? Ya la fastidiaste bastante anoche…no lo estropees mas todavía ahora que te he abierto la puerta de mi casa.

-Sé que no te dije mis sentimientos de la mejor manera pero…

-Cállate…-le cortó ella-Habría sido mejor que no me hubieras dicho nada.

Kidou se sintió herido al escucharle decir eso, le dolía más de lo que podía admitir. Viniendo precisamente de ella era lo más parecido a una sentencia.

-Pues te lo voy a decir de todas formas y esta vez lo haré como es debido…-sentenció Kidou para luego ir hacia a ella y volver a atraparla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!-exigió ella empujando al otro pero sin éxito de ser liberada.

-Te amo, Otonashi Haruna-dijo él ignorando las palabras de la mujer-Te quiero muchísimo, te adoro…-Kidou sabía que estaba quedando como un completo cursi diciendo esas cosas pero era como las sentía, había prometido no mentirle y eso haría por mucho que se molestara no iba a ocultarse más-Siento que tengas que escuchar estas palabras por mi parte, sé que te causo mucha incomodidad pero yo necesitaba decírtelo claramente…

-Yuuto, para, no sigas con esto…-murmuró agobiada Haruna en su oído.

-Quiero que sepas…-siguió el oji-rojo ignorando las palabras de su hermana-Que a pesar de los lazos de sangre que nos unen…a pesar de ser familia…no voy a dejarte marchar sin haber luchado antes.

-¿Qué?

-Antes iba muy en serio, Haruna, estoy dispuesto a quedarme contigo y a ser el padre de Atsumi…-de pronto Kidou fue apartado de forma sorprendentemente brusca encontrándose con la mirada enfurecida e indignada de su hermana.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?!-exclamó Haruna antes de taparse la boca al percatarse que había gritado muy fuerte temerosa de haber despertado a su hija y a Akio pero como no parecía haber más ruido que el de su respiración y el de su hermano decidió continuar hablando, esta vez empleando un tono más bajo-Deja de decir esas cosas, es enfermizo…

-No lo es…-dijo Kidou frunciendo el ceño.

-Hasta tu mismo lo has dicho-contraatacó ella-Yuuto, sin duda estás enfermo, todo este tiempo que has estado buscándome te ha trastornado.

-¡No estoy enfermo!-exclamó él.

-¡Baja la voz!-le dijo Haruna en un tono bajo.

-Haruna, yo al principio también pensaba que esto era enfermizo. Estaba dispuesto a callarme mis sentimientos y llevármelos a la tumba pero…

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?-preguntó de pronto Haruna haciendo que Kidou la mirara sorprendido ¿acababa de decirle…que tendría que haberse callado sus sentimientos? Cuando era ella la que siempre decía que nunca había que callarse nada y ser siempre sinceros, aunque era cierto que en los últimos tiempos Haruna no seguía su propia filosofía de vida.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Sabes porque lo digo…Yuuto, eres mi hermano mayor, incluso una declaración por parte de otra mujer me habría parecido normal pero esto…esto no puedo aceptarlo.

-Haruna, por favor…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Yuuto,-le cortó ella- me sentí muy dichosa al volver a verte y me encanta estar contigo…pero no puedo verte de otra forma que no sea la de un hermano-Haruna suspiró apenada por todo lo que tenía que pasar, de todos los hombres del mundo, tenía que tener el problema de rechazar las intenciones amorosas de su propio hermano…no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, era algo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar-Creo que lo mejor es que acepte la oferta de Fubuki-kun de ir a Italia, me iré con mi hija en cuanto termine el Holy Road…no te preocupes, vendré a visitarte en vacaciones y mantendremos el contacto pero creo que lo mejor es poner distancia entre nosotros.

Aquello fue un hacha cortando el corazón del estratega de forma certera y dolorosa. Por un momento dejó de respirar y podía asegurar que su sangre dejó también de fluir en ese instante. Una gran ira comenzó a surgirle desde lo más hondo de su ser, una tira de fuego le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sus manos se apretaron con tal fuerza que sus nodillos pronto cogieron un tono blanco.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –gruñó por lo bajo el estratega intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura y no ponerse a gritar.

-Muy en serio…es lo mejor para ti…

-¿Y si te digo que no pienso permitírtelo?

Haruna lo miró incrédula ¿a qué se refería?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-A que no vas a marcharte…porque no pienso permitirlo…-una mirada iracunda hizo que Haruna por primera vez sintiese temor ante la presencia de Yuuto.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo que has oído, Haruna-murmuró Kidou-No voy a permitirte que ni tu ni Atsumi abandonéis Japón. Pienso usar todos los medios necesarios para impedirlo, vigilaré todas tus cuentas bancarias, te pondré vigilancia, incluso te pondré a alguien que te esté constantemente vigilando, también tendré controlado todos los transportes públicos que puedas coger, y aunque sea algo rastrero haré lo imposible para impedir que te vayas.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!-exclamó Haruna escandalizada.

-Estoy muy cuerdo, hermanita…solo estoy tomando medidas drásticas…-dijo muy serio-Te dije que no iba a dejarte ir…

-Eres un loco…-dijo de nuevo Haruna sin creerse lo que decía su hermano-¡Llamaré a la policía!

-¿De verdad piensas hacer eso?-Kidou frunció el ceño-La que saldrá mal parada eres tu…

-¿Yo? ¡Eres tu el que me está acosando de esta forma y también me has amenazado!

-Si se te ocurre llamar a la policía…presentaré una denuncia en tu contra por fraude en los documentos de identificación de un menor y pediré que se me ceda la custodia de Atsumi.

Haruna se quedó helada ante aquella amenaza, tardó alrededor de cinco minutos en procesa aquella chocante afirmación ¿Su propio hermano, aquel que tanto admiraba y amaba, acababa de amenazarle con descubrirla y quitarle a su hija? ¿Eso acababa de hacer? Haruna intentó no creérselo, quería pensar que había escuchado mal o que, de haberlo oído, Yuuto solo lo había dicho preso de un ataque de ira.

-No lo harás…-sonrió nerviosa la profesora-…no se te ocurrirá hacerlo…

-Puedo y lo haré si es necesario, Haruna-dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Mucho…

-¡No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio! ¡Tú nunca me harías algo así!

-Lo haré, Haruna, con las pruebas el juez no permitirá que ni tu ni Fubuki sigáis haciéndoos cargo de Atsumi. Yo soy su tío materno, no será difícil que me ceda la custodia a mí y siendo un Kidou el juez tiene la seguridad de que Atsumi estará bien atendida.

-No lo hagas…-Haruna sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos-Yuuto, no lo hagas, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por ella, no quiero que me la quites, si me quitas a Atsumi no sabré como seguir adelante…-las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de forma desesperada-No me quites a mi niña…te lo ruego…

-Lo siento-murmuró Kidou con la mirada entristecida-Pero no puedo volver a perderte, Haruna. Estoy cansado, cansado de dar, cansado de aguantar, cansado de recibir un golpe tras otro, cansado de que mi sobrina me trate con tanto desprecio y desdén sin saber quien soy para ella, cansado de ver que la persona que más amo me hace desplantes y me llama enfermo…estoy harto…harto de estar tan harto. Estoy harto de tener que estar sufriendo, Haruna, seis años de nuestra infancia desperdiciados por la codicia de Kageyama, trece años en los que tu decidiste desaparecer y hacerte la muerta y ahora…todo esto. Haruna, en otro tiempo jamás se me habría ocurrido hacer esto que estoy haciendo…pero yo ya no aguanto más, tengo demasiado dolor sobre mis hombros y ya no puedo más…no puedo…

-Yuuto, por favor, seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-suplicó Haruna-Pero no puedes obligarme a que te ame…no puedo hacerlo…no…

-Puedes hacerlo-dijo Kidou acercándose a ella y quitándole las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro-No te preocupes, no voy a obligarte a amarme. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes quedarme a tu lado. Tal vez pueda pasar algo o tal vez no. El que me correspondas o no puedo superarlo con el tiempo…pero no puedo superar el que me dejes atrás de nuevo, no puedo. Solo quédate, quédate y no diré nada. Tampoco pido tanto ¿no crees?

Haruna no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza y asentir levemente aceptando las peticiones de su hermano. No le quedaba otra.

-¿Mamá?-se escuchó una voz adormilada detrás de la mujer. Haruna se volteó y se apartó de Kidou apresuradamente mientras miraba a su hija que acababa de salir de su habitación frotándose un ojo, con el cabello despeinado y enmarañado, mientras se esforzaba por abrir los ojos.

-A-Atsu-chan…-murmuró Haruna, asustada por si su hija hubiera visto o escuchado algo. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas tratando de que su hija no las viera.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-por fin Atsumi consiguió abrir completamente los ojos y lo primero que visualizó fue el rostro nervioso de su madre, y al lado de ella estaba otra persona que no formaba parte de su vivienda, le costó un rato poder identificar el rostro de su entrenador antes de reaccionar completamente-¡¿Kidou-kantoku?! ¡¿Pero que hace aquí?!

-Etto…-murmuró Haruna no sabiendo que contestarle, no podía decirle que su entrador la había estado acosando y que se había quedado esperando en las escaleras a que le abriera la puerta.

-Estaba preocupado por ti…-dijo Kidou acercándose a la muchacha. Atsumi le miró con profunda desconfianza antes de sentir la mano de su entrenador sobre su cabeza en una caricia amistosa. No se relajó al sentir la mano de Kidou pero sí que se permitió bajar un poco la guardia, en parte porque estaba recién levantada y aun tenía sueño pero por otro lado se sentía en deuda con aquel hombre. La había salvado de morir ahogada, si bien sabia que fue Kirino-sempai quien se lanzó al agua en su busca pero no se le pasaba por alto que fuera Kidou-kantoku quien le había aplicado los primeros auxilios que la reanimaron y le pudieron hacer volver a respirar.-¿Estas mejor?

-No era necesario que viniera a verme…-dijo la oji-rojo mirando para otro lado-Si quería preguntar por mi solo tenía que esperar a la hora del club.

-No sabía si ibas a ir después de lo que pasó, me quedo más tranquilo ahora que veo que estas bien, aunque te noto la voz algo apagada…-sonrió Kidou.

-Si bueno…será que me resfrié o algo…-se excusó ella.

-A-Atsu-chan…-llamó Haruna interponiéndose sutilmente entre ellos dos, prefería mantener a su hija a una distancia respetuosa de su hermano, sabía que él no haría nada ahora pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que iba a arrebatársela de un momento a otro-¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto? Aun puedes dormir más.

-¿Dormir…?-murmuró ella arqueando una ceja extrañada y confusa-Pero si salgo a correr todas las mañanas antes de ir a clase…como siempre.

-Ah…es cierto…-murmuró Haruna-T-Te tendré preparado el desayuno para cuando vuelvas, pero procura no retrasarte.

Atsumi se quedó mirando perceptivamente a su madre notando que algo raro pasaba con ella. Parecía nerviosa y angustiada como si solo desease salir corriendo de ahí lo antes posible.

-Mamá ¿estás bien?-preguntó de repente la oji-rojo tomando la mano de Haruna con suavidad sorprendiendo a la peli-azul.-No tienes buen aspecto…

-Estoy bien-le aseguró Haruna con una sonrisa-Es solo que aun me dura el susto de ayer pero no te preocupes y ve tranquila.

-Mmmm-murmuró ella para luego volver a mirar a Kidou con desconfianza. Tenía la sensación de que su entrenador tenía algo que ver con el estado de su madre y eso le hacía saltar todas las alarmas pero tampoco quería montar un escándalo de buena mañana, aun había gente durmiendo y no le apetecía recibir quejas por parte de los vecinos.

Se preparó silenciosamente mientras se dedicaba a observar cualquier movimiento que hiciera su madre o su entrenador, ninguno de los dos se movía del sitio ni tenían ninguna conversación, o por lo menos no tenían intención de tenerla estando ella delante. Kidou no parecía que fuera a irse pronto por lo que Atsumi estaba convencida que se iba a quedar a desayunar. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejarlos a solas, pero no quería poner más nerviosa a su madre y Akio también estaba y no tardaría mucho en levantarse. Tomó sus cascos de música y salió por la puerta con ese pensamiento y queriendo creérselo de corazón, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que algo pasaba con Kidou.

Hace tiempo que se estaba preguntando si en el pasado además de compañeros de instituto fueron algo más. No le gustaba la idea pero de haberlo sido no eran más que chicos de instituto, simples adolescente que jugaban a ser adultos, no se imaginaba a Kidou comportándose como lo haría Matsukaze o Hikaru pero sí que podía hacerse una idea mirando el comportamiento de Tsurugi, era el que más se acercaba a la personalidad de Kidou, siguiéndole de cerca Shindou-sempai. Pero ahora esos los dos son unos adultos hechos y derechos es imposible que guardasen sentimientos entre ellos a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de haberlos habido ¿verdad?

Atsumi se río al pensar en cosas como esas. Le parecía absurdo un resurgimiento de un amor de instituto muchos años después de la separación, su madre había tratado durante años a su padre, de ser posible ese resurgimiento habría pasado con él y se habrían casado pero lamentablemente para Atsumi esa posibilidad era muy remota por no decir imposible.

Si su padre no lo había conseguido ¿Qué iba a conseguir Kidou con años y años sin verse y sin tener contacto alguno? Nada, ninguna posibilidad ¿verdad?

Atsumi fue tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que había cruzado al lado de una persona que se había quedado mirándola fijamente.

-¿Mmm? Pero si es…-murmuró aquella persona echando a correr tras ella-¡Oe! ¡Chotto matte!-gritó pero Atsumi iba con los cascos puestos y no podía oírle por lo que decidió apretar el trote y consiguió adelantarla y detener su carrera interponiéndose en su camino. La peliazul, tuvo que frenar en seco al ver que aquel individuo la había interceptado, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro al ser alterado su ritmo de trote pero logro estabilizarse.

-¡Oe! ¡Tenga cuidado!-le gritó quitándose los cascos y mirando a esa persona muy molesta-¡Podría haberme caído!

-Gomen ne, te estaba llamando pero no me oías-se disculpó aquella persona con una sonrisa.

Atsumi observó a aquella extraña persona parpadeando un par de veces antes de reconocerle. Ese cabello largo, esos ojos penetrantes y sagaces, esas facciones finas y delicadas y esa sonrisa amable a la par que ladina. La peli-azul se tomó su tiempo en explotar su cerebro para que le recordara la cara de aquella persona…hasta que abrió desmesuradamente al conseguirlo.

-¡¿Aphrodi-san?!-exclamó Atsumi dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Volvemos a vernos, Otonashi Atsumi-sonrió amablemente el rubio.

La del mechón rosa se quedó mirándole parpadeante analizando la forma en que la había llamado. Poco a poco su piel se volvió blanca al terminar de procesar la información de que el entrenador del Kidokawa acababa de llamarla por su verdadero nombre y no por el nombre que se había puesto para el Holy Road.

-¿Cómo…me ha llamado…?-murmuró la pobre señalando al rubio mientras tenía un dedo apuntando hacia él.

Aphrodi sonrió divertido ante la expresión de la muchacha así que para prolongar el placer que le causaba su cara decidió rematarla por completo.

-Tu nombre es Otonashi Atsumi, tienes trece años, eres hija de Fubuki Shirou y Otonashi Haruna. Antes eras la centrocampista y capitana del club de futbol femenino de la escuela primaria Kaminari Tei, donde te graduaste con doce años hace unos meses. Vives con tu madre y, en cierto modo, con Fudou Akio, que te enseñó a jugar al futbol mientras tu padre está viviendo y trabajando en Italia. Actualmente estudias en el instituto Raimon y formas parte del club de fútbol, también como centrocampista y participas junto a tus compañeros en el Holy Road bajo una identidad falsa de haciéndote llamar Fubuki Atsuya ¿Me he dejado algo, Atsumi-chan?

Con un gran deleite, Aphrodi observó la cara martirizada de la pobre peli-azul que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, su rostro estaba morado y su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-¡¿CÓMO SABES TODO ESO?!-exclamó ella escandalizada mientras Aphrodi, viéndolo venir, se tapó los oídos para que la onda sonora que producía la voz de la muchacha no le reventase los tímpanos.-¡¿Me has estado espiando?! ¡¿Me has puesto un detective?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA CAMARA OCULTA?!-gritaba descontrolada la joven mirando para todos lados mientras el rubio se reía.

-No te he estado espiando, lo sé todo de ti, tu padre me lo contó.

-¿Eh? ¿Papá?-preguntó ella confusa.

-Sí, tu padre me habló de ti, incluso cuando todavía estabas dentro de tu madre. No sabes lo tonto que se pone cuando habla de su hija, no deja de babear.

-¿Conoce…a mi padre?-preguntó Atsumi aun sorprendida.

-Sí, estuvimos jugando juntos durante un tiempo en el Raimon y nos hicimos buenos amigos-sonrió él de nuevo.-No hemos perdido el contacto y como siempre habla de ti pues lo sé todo de tu vida.

-¿Eh? Entonces cuando jugamos el partido ¿usted ya sabía quién era yo?

-Al principio no, Fubuki solo me mandó fotos tuyas de cuando eras más pequeña y hay que reconocer que has cambiado bastante. Pero cuando dijeron que te llamabas Fubuki Atsuya supe que eras tú.

-Vaya, papá es un bocazas…-se ruborizó la muchacha.

-Además…de que otra persona me ha hablado bastante de ti-sonrió él.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-Nuestra querida gerente, que me pidió que te mandara disculpas de su parte por no estar presente en el partido.

-¿Su gerente?

Atsumi le miró confusa y Aphrodi le sacó de su cacao mental.

-Oume Hibari.

Atsumi dejó salir una luminosa sonrisa ante escuchar ese nombre que tan bien conocía.

-¿Hibari me manda saludos? ¿Como esta? ¿Por qué no estuvo en el partido? ¿Entrena mucho? ¿En qué posición juega? ¿Cómo es que es gerente?-le acosó a preguntas mientras se acercaba a él. El rubio retrocedió al verse acosado físicamente pero no por eso abandonó su sonrisa.

-Hai…se ve que te echa de menos. Está bien. No fue al partido porque cogió una gripe y no pudo presentarse. Ella entrena con todo el Kidokawa pero lamentablemente no juega los partidos oficiales debido a la prohibición del juego femenino en el Holy Road, así que para estar cerca del deporte se convirtió en la gerente.

-Vaya…-murmuró entristecida mientras recordaba a su amiga, la recordaba como una de las mejores delanteras del Kaminari Tei, que se viera forzada a ocupar el puesto de gerente para estar cerca del futbol era como haber retrocedido varios peldaños.

-De hecho de permitirse jugar a las chicas…usarías tu verdadero nombre y no el del hermano de tu padre…

-Cierto jejeje.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo está tu tío? No he tenido oportunidad de verle desde que terminó el partido.

Atsumi lo miró confundida pero en seguida pensó que a quien se refería era a Akio.

-Akio-san ha estado haciendo horas extras pero ahora está en casa, si quieres ir ahora supongo que ya se habrá levantado…-sonrió ella consultando su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Fudou? No, yo hablo de tu tío materno.

Ahora Atsumi si que estaba confusa.

-Disculpe, pero yo no tengo más tío que Akio-san.

-Pero sí que lo tienes, Kidou Yuuto, el hermano mayor de tu madre-explicó Aphrodi como si no se hubiera explicado bien.

Pero en cuanto vio la expresión de incredulidad horrorizada de Atsumi…supo que había metido la gamba.

-¿…Qué…?-murmuró Atsumi de forma automática sufriendo un severo tic en el ojo.

Mientras en el hogar de la muchacha; su madre compartía un desayuno con la persona que amenazaba la estabilidad familiar de su casa que curiosamente formaba parte de la misma. Ella estaba bastante intranquila y alerta ante la presencia de Yuuto pero él parecía bastante tranquilo, tomaba su café sin nada que le perturbara al lado del otro miembro de la casa que se había levantado hace un momento.

Mientras Akio estaba al lado de Yuuto observando a uno a otro notando la tensión del ambiente. Desde que se había levantado había notado que esos dos estaban en una situación conflictiva. Agradecía que Atsumi no estuviera presente para notar eso pero teniendo a Kidou delante no podía preguntar a Haruna que era lo que había pasado aunque se muriera de ganas, más siguiendo las normas de cortesía que por otra cosa, al fin y al cabo parecían conflictos de hermanos y él no tenía nada que ver en ello. Pero como todo el mundo sabe, la paciencia de Fudou nunca había sido una de sus virtudes y mucho menos de larga duración por lo que decidió dejar de comportarse cortésmente y empezar a indagar a su propio estilo.

-Bueno ¿queréis decirme que es lo que os pasa a vosotros dos?-soltó de pronto como solo Fudou sabía hacer mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa haciendo que los dos hermanos se le quedaran mirando-No me miréis así, no soy estúpido, sé que algo ha pasado entre vosotros.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Akio? No ha pasado nada de nada-mintió Haruna visiblemente nerviosa mientras se frotaba las manos debajo de la mesa. Fudou dio un suspiro de exasperación, miró a Kidou para ver si él podía darle una respuesta al respecto a lo que el oji-rojo lo miró solo por el rabillo del ojo.

-He convencido a Haruna para que no se vaya a Italia-dijo sin más Kidou dando otro sorbo a su café.

Haruna lo miró asustada mientras ponía rígida su espalda.

-¡Onii-chan!

Kidou la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora soy Onii-chan? ¿Dónde ha ido a parar el "Yuuto" de antes?

La peli-azul se ruborizó hasta la medula mientras movía los brazos nerviosamente y miraba para todos lados no sabiendo donde meterse. Fudou miro alternativamente a uno y a otro antes de detenerse en Kidou y analizar su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo la has convencido exactamente?-preguntó Fudou arqueando una ceja.

-Akio, no…-murmuró Haruna temiendo lo peor.

-Le dije que si se le ocurría salir del país, me iba a encargar de quedarme con la custodia de Atsumi.

Fudou al escucharle sintió que una taladradora le atravesó el pecho y la respiración se le cortó de golpe. Los ojos del segundo estratega estaban dilatados procesando lentamente aquella afirmación…¿Kidou Yuuto acaba de decir lo que acaba de decir? La ira fue apareciendo en el rostro del oji-verde, de forma tan descontrolada e iracunda que no pudo detener el impulso de soltarle un puñetazo al oji-rojo.

-¡Akio!-exclamó Haruna al ver a su hermano caer al suelo por el golpe que había recibido por parte del oji-verde.

A Kidou no le había dado ni tiempo de poner su mano sobre sus partidos labios que empezaban a emanar sangre cuando Akio se puso encima de él y le agarró violentamente del cuello de la camisa preparado para soltarle otro golpe.

-Repite eso, Kidou Yuuto-gruñó Akio furioso haciendo que a Yuuto se le dibuja de nuevo una sonrisa.

-Que si ella se va, me quedaré con Atsumi…

Akio apretó los dientes y comenzó a darle varios puñetazos al rostro del oji-rojo. Uno detrás de otro. Haruna gritaba que se detuviera pero el oji-verde estaba sordo a sus gritos y a sus suplicas, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era despedazar a Kidou. Ese gusano con rastas acababa de decirle tan tranquilo que había amenazado a Haruna con denunciarle y quitarle a Atsumi si se marchaba a Italia ¿Pero qué clase de demente era? Había pensado sinceramente que Kidou era la mejor persona que había para poder hacerse cargo de las dos pero a la primera de cambio la había amenazado con quitarle aquello por lo que tanto había luchado durante tantos años. No podía permitírselo. No lo haría.

-¡Eres escoria!-gritó Akio golpeándolo sin parar-¡Basura repugnante! ¡No se lo merece! ¡Haruna no se merece esto! ¡Tampoco tienes derecho a hacerle esto a Atsumi! ¡No voy a permitir que las separes ¿me has oído?!

De pronto Kidou tomo a Fudou de la nuca y se acercó a su oído.

-Confía en mi…-murmuró él para luego apartarlo de un empujón haciendo que Fudou lo mirara con desprecio.

-Akio…Onii-chan…-murmuró la pobre chica mirando a ambos hombres mientras estos se levantaban del suelo cada uno arreglándose sus atuendos y tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Haruna tuvo ganas de preguntar a su hermano si estaba bien, su cara estaba bastante lastimada, los labios sangraban, su mejilla derecha tenía pinta de estar hinchándose y también algún que otro arañazo en la frente posiblemente de algún roce con las uñas de Akio pero al final prefirió no decirle nada. En parte pensaba que se lo tenía merecido por haberla amenazado con quitarle a su hija pero otra parte de ella estaba convencida de que en realidad, a pesar de su poder financiero y sus promesas, no iba a hacer nada para quitársela de verdad. Sin embargo tenía miedo de que existiera la posibilidad de que aquella amenaza encerrara algo de verdad y su hermano estuviese dispuesto a llevarla a cabo. Aun le quería y podía ver que aquel cariño era reciproco pero era indudable que Yuuto había cambiado en todos aquellos años de ausencia y Haruna ya no estaba segura de hasta donde era capaz de llegar ahora.

-¡EEEEY!-se escuchó una voz proveniente de fuera de la casa y al parecer a unos cuantos pisos bajos.

-¿Atsu-chan?-preguntó Haruna al reconocer la voz de su hija ¿no se había ido a correr? ¿Cómo es que regresaba tan pronto?

Todos escucharon el retumbar del suelo como si algo se estuviera acercando a toda velocidad, también unas sonoras y rápidas pisadas en los escalones de fuera. En seguida todos supieron que era lo que venía a continuación, era visiblemente previsible.

La puerta de pronto recibió un tremendo golpe y fue abierta de par en par con una abolladura en el centro haciendo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran y tuvieran una sensación de deja vu. La muchacha se dio a ver entrando rápidamente en su hogar y su mirada buscar directamente a Kidou. El oji-rojo se sorprendió al ver esa mirada iracunda de la muchacha posarse en él ¿pero que le pasaba? ¿Por qué le miraba así? No entendía porque la joven tenía ese enfado dirigido a él.

De pronto Atsumi corrió hacia su entrenador y dando un grito de guerra se lanzó encima de él haciendo que el de rastas no tuviera tiempo de atraparla en el aire y perdiese el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de forma dura con peso extra.

-¡Atsu-chan!-exclamó Haruna sorprendida por su inexplicable reacción, intentó separarla de su hermano tomándola de los brazos y tirando de ella pero no se movía ni un centímetro de encima de Yuuto.

-Tu…-gruñó Atsumi tomando a Kidou del cuello de su camisa y mirándole a la cara.

De pronto Kidou sintió que la mano de Atsumi tomaba bruscamente sus gafas y daba un tirón para quitárselas, por instinto sujetó la mano de Atsumi para impedir su acción.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto Kidou enfadado.

-¡Quiero saber quién diablos eres, Kidou Yuuto!-gritó ella pegando un fuere tirón tirando las gafas de su entrenador al aire sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por su osadía.

Lo único que se escuchó entonces fueron las gafas de Kidou caer al suelo.

Atsumi se quedó petrificada en cuanto su entrenado dejó ver sus ojos y su mirada se dirigió a los de ella. Por primera vez veía el rostro completo de Kidou Yuuto, el anterior entrenador del Teikoku y actual entrenador del Raimon. Ese color rojo como la sangre que irradiaba seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, ese brillo inteligente y analítico que poseían. No había duda alguna, la forma rasgada de los ojos, el color, la mirada, la forma de las cejas, todos esos rasgos eran idénticos a los suyos, era como ver sus propios ojos.

-No puede ser…-murmuró ella sorprendida quitándose de encima de él rápidamente como si estuviera rodeado de fuego-…entonces es cierto.

-¿Atsu-chan? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Haruna al ver que su hija se estaba poniendo muy pálida.

-Atsumi…-murmuró Akio acercándose a ella preocupado al verla estar en estado de shock-Ey, Atsumi-la llamó sacudiendo su hombro.-¿Pero que te ha pasado?

-¡Atsumi-chan, no hagas ninguna tontería!-se escuchó una voz en la puerta con la voz entrecortada, todos miraron hacia la puerta encontrando a un rubio de ojos escarlatas con una mano apoyada en la puerta y la otra sosteniéndose el pecho mientras trataba de controlar su respiración-Oh no, he llegado tarde.

-¡¿Aphrodi?!-dijeron Akio y Yuuto a la vez al verlo.

Atsumi en ese momento apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ahí de nuevo.

-A-Atsu-chan ¡espera! ¡¿Qué es lo que…?!-quiso saber Haruna tomando la mano de Atsumi pero se quedó petrificada al ver la mirada que le dirigía. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de rabia y había tanta decepción en ellos que Haruna pudo sentirlo como si fuera un golpe físico. Atsumi se zafó del agarre de su madre y siguió su camino pasando por el lado de Aphordi que la miraba preocupado.

-Atsumi-chan…-murmuró él con culpa para luego mirar a la madre de la del mechón rosa que tenía los ojos aguados-Haruna-san…gomen ne…

-Aphrodi…¿Qué narices has hecho?-gruñó Fudou acercándose a él conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo aun sin saber el motivo por el que Atsumi estaba así pero si sabía que Aphrodi tenía algo que ver y con eso le bastaba.

-Pues…que he metido la pata, Fudou-kun-confesó Aphrodi apenado.

-¿Cómo?-gruñó Akio pero al escuchar el sollozo de Haruna detrás de él se olvidó por completo de sus ganas de golpear al rubio y se fue al lado de la peli-azul a consolarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Kidou levantándose del suelo y volviendo a tomar sus gafas del suelo-Para empezar ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-Pues…lo sé todo, Kidou-dijo Aphrodi serio sorprendiendo al oji-rojo-Sé quién es Otonashi Atsumi, de quien es hija y todo sobre ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos estuviste espiando? ¿Ha sido el V Sector?-preguntó Kidou poniéndose en guardia.

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con el V Sector, Kidou, y nunca les mencioné nada de que conocía a Atsumi-chan. Yo…conozco a esa niña incluso antes de que naciera-confesó él sorprendiendo a los presentes-Hasta el partido del Kidokawa contra el Raimon nunca había visto personalmente a Atsumi-chan, solo la he conocido en las fotos que me mandaba Fubuki.

-¿Fubuki? ¿Por qué iba Fubuki a mandarte fotos de su hija?-gruñó Fudou acariciando la cabeza de Haruna.

Aphrodi solo sonrió.

-Fubuki era todavía un niño cuando se enteró de que Haruna-san iba a tener a Atsumi-chan, y como todo niño se aterró y estuvo un par de semanas agobiado sin saber qué hacer. Al final, necesitó hablarlo con alguien y como no tenía una familia a la que recurrir decidió venir a mí. Cuando le vi estaba muy nervioso. Que si tenía que renunciar a todo y quedarse, que no quería dejar a Haruna sola, que tampoco quería que su hija creciera sin él…el pobre tenía un lio mental…-sonrió al recordarlo-Supongo que es porque Fubuki sabe perfectamente lo que es crecer completamente solo-suspiró antes de continuar-Cuando al final decidió marcharse por petición de Haruna-san, estuvimos hablando regularmente, siempre que recibía fotos de su hija me las enseñaba y no paraba de alardear de lo mucho que se le parecía y lo bonita que era…

-Entonces…¿lo sabes todo?-preguntó Haruna sorprendida asomándose de los brazos de Akio.

-Todo, me parecía encantador ver a Fubuki en su faceta de papá-sonrió él.

-Pues a lo importante ¿Qué ha pasado con Atsumi antes?-preguntó Kidou a lo que el rubio volvió a apenarse.

-Pues…solo quería saludarla y que os mandara saludos a ti y su madre, Kidou…pero metí la pata. Le dije que eras su tío, Kidou, que eras el hermano mayor de Haruna-san.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamaron todos los presentes. Kidou fue hacia él y lo encaró con una mirada frívola e iracunda.

-¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir decirle eso?-gruñó él.

-No sabía que lo ocultabais, como eres su entrenador di por hecho que ella lo sabia…

-Pues has metido la pata, desde luego que lo has hecho, Aphrodi-gruñó Kidou dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el rubio.

-A buscarla.

-No creo que sea conveniente que vayas ahora, Atsumi-chan está muy afectada, no va a querer escucharte-intentó convencerle Afuro pero recibió una muy mala mirada por parte del de rastas.

-¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la deje sola? El V Sector ya tiene bastante tirria al Raimon, si algún SEED la pilla por ahí sola estaremos en problemas.

-Pero Kidou, deja que al menos sea Fudou-kun quien vaya a buscarla, él sabrá tratarla mejor.

Aquella oferta sacó de quicio al de rastas ¿Por qué todos tenían que pensar en Fudou cada vez que se trataba de Atsumi? No es su padre, ni siquiera son parientes, vale que la haya cuidado desde pequeña pero eso no le da derecho a intentar ocupar un puesto de que no tenía ningún derecho.

-Yo soy su tío-gruñó el mirándole-Soy yo quien debe ocuparse de ella.

-¡Pero Kidou…!

-Esa niña es mía-sentenció el oji-rojo saliendo del domicilio y bajando las escaleras dejando atrás al rubio y a los otros.

-Es bastante…posesivo ¿no? Entiendo que sea su sobrina pero ¿no os parece un poco exagerado?-preguntó al aire el rubio mientras Haruna y Fudou giraban sus caras a otra dirección no queriendo contestar a esa pregunta.

-Aphrodi ¿puedes ir tu también?-preguntó Fudou sorprendiendo al Dios que lo miró extrañado-No quiero dejar a Haruna sola ahora, y puede que Atsumi termine volviendo antes de que Kidou la encuentre, pero estoy seguro que tratándose de Kidou, Atsumi no se va a dejar encontrar fácilmente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy a poder encontrarla?-preguntó Aphrodi.

-Porque ella no se espera que tu vayas en su busca. Se esconderá de Kidou pero no de ti.

-¿Esconderse? ¿De Kidou?-preguntó el rubio confundido-¿Porque tendría que esconderse de él?

-Atsumi no se lleva bien con Kidou y ahora menos que sabe que son familia. Por eso necesito que vayas tu a buscarla ¿puedes haberlo? ¿Por favor?

-No me importa ir pero…¿Por qué se lo ocultasteis? Lo de que Kidou es su tío.

Akio guardó silencio mientras mandaba con la mirada a la cocina a Haruna para que se preparara algo para los nervios, la reacción de Atsumi había supuesto un golpe para la joven madre y pedía a gritos quedarse sola para poder tranquilizarse pero la presencia de Aphrodi lo dificultaba, sin embargo si se mandaba al rubio en busca de la chica por lo menos alguna explicación había que darle para poder hacerlo.

-Es algo largo de explicar así que te haré un resumen-dijo Fudou comenzando la historia.

Mientras tanto en un edificio de varios apartamentos una joven mujer se encontraba barriendo la entrada del edificio pero detuvo su tarea al ver acercarse a un muchacho de graciosos remolinos en la cabeza que llevaba un enorme perro consigo. La mujer sonrió al verle y se acercó un poco para darle la bienvenida.

-Tenma-kun, bienvenido-saludó ella.

-Ya estoy de vuelta, Aki-nee-devolvió el saludo el muchacho mientras su perro solo daba un bostezo de pereza.

-Esta noche va a refrescar ¿quieres que Sasuke duerma contigo en tu habitación?-preguntó Aki sabiendo la alegría que le daría al niño diciéndole eso.

-¿Puede?-Aki asintió-¡Qué bien! Así puedo aprovechar para cepillarle el pelo, hace tiempo que lo necesita.

Sasuke levantó las orejas como si hubiera entendido parte de lo que había dicho su amo. Y es que al viejo animal le encantaba que le cepillaran sobretodo si el que lo hacía era su dueño, no le disgustaba que fueran otros humanos quien lo hiciera pero desde cachorro recordaba que era Tenma quien siempre lo hacía y no lograba acostumbrarse a que otra persona hiciera ese trabajo. El animal se deshizo del agarre de la correa y se fue directamente al cuarto de su amo a trote mientras Tenma iba detrás de él pidiendo que no rompiera nada.

-De verdad, Sasuke, cuando quieres puedes ser muy bruto ¿no ves que eres demasiado grande para ir corriendo como una flecha por ahí?-sonrió Tenma mientras sacaba un cepillo de uno de los cajones de su mesa. Sasuke se quedó tumbado boca-arriba esperando contento a que Tenma le cepillara la barriga.-Eres un perro muy vago…-comentó el chico de los remolinos cumpliendo el capricho de su compañero de toda la vida.

Cuando estaba en casa, Tenma hablaba muy a menudo con Sasuke, aunque este no pudiera responderle con palabras sí que observaba atentamente a su dueño como dando a ver que mostraba interés en lo que le contaba. Tenma le hablaba de los partidos, de que pronto se harán con la copa del Holy Road y de los amigos que estaban haciendo a medida que avanzaban, tomando de ejemplo a Yukimura y a Kishibe. Aunque parecían estar discutiendo todo el tiempo, Tenma tenía la ligera sospecha de que el chico de Hokkaido y el centrocampista oscuro mantenían el contacto a través de mensajes telefónicos y redes sociales, ninguno de los dos iba a admitirlo nunca y seguramente tardaran una buena temporada en superar su rivalidad por obtener la atención de Fubuki Shirou, pero se habían llevado una buena imagen del otro y quería hacer amistad. No es como Kishibe y Shindou, esos dos ya tuvieron contacto con el anterior partido en el que el Raimon perdió pero al contrario que los otros dos, ellos no tenían ningún problema en mantenerse comunicados y ponerse al día con todo, además de la evidente promesa silenciosa de volver a jugar juntos un partido de futbol fuera oficial o no.

Tenma estuvo muy a gusto conversando y cepillando a Sasuke ignorando que una sombra negra estaba apareciendo por su ventana y lo acechaba macabramente. De pronto, el chico de los remolinos vio que Sasuke se incorporaba y miraba fijamente a la ventana algo inquieto, fue entonces cuando se percató de que no veía su propia sombra ni la de su perro sino que otra más grande se las había tragado. Tenma supo que había alguien o algo detrás de él, mirándole fijamente y de forma poco amistosa. Lentamente y con miedo fue girando su cabeza para ver quién o qué era aquella cosa que tenía detrás.

-~Matsukaze~-dijo de forma tétricamente monstruosa aquella sombra negra pegada a la ventana mientras unos tentáculos negros revoloteaban a su alrededor y unos ojos rojos como la sangre le observaban. Tenma se quedó petrificado unos segundos procesando la información de lo que estaba viendo hasta que…

-¡AKI-NEE! ¡SOCORRO! ¡UN MONSTRUO!-gritó Tenma asustado corriendo a la puerta arañándola desesperado y lloriqueando mientras Sasuke continuaba mirando fijamente al "monstruo" ladeando la cabeza curioso.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TU MONSTRUO, OJOS DE POLLO?!-exclamó aquel ser abriendo de golpe la ventana dejando ver su verdadero ser.

-¿Ah?-murmuró Tenma sorprendido mientras identificaba a la persona que tenía delante. Los que creía que eran tentáculos era en realidad unos cabellos largos y azulados, menos un mechón que era rosado; el cuerpo, que antes estaba cubierto por una sombra, ahora se veía claramente todas sus facciones dejando ver una piel humana y un atuendo de persona normal y corriente. Lo único que el chico pudo identificar bien fueron los ojos de su compañero de equipo-¿F-Fubuki?

-El mismo que viste y calza-dijo la del mechón rosa mientras hacia un gesto con los dedos en su frente a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo sabes donde vivo?-preguntó confuso Tenma mientras veía como su compañera se sentaba en el suelo y le acariciaba la cabeza a Sasuke.

-Hikaru me lo dijo-dijo sin más la muchacha mimando al perro que movía la cola-Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta…digamos que he tenido un problema en casa y necesitaba un sitio donde refugiarme.

-¿Y porque en mi casa?-preguntó Tenma, no es que le molestara tener allí a la peli-azul pero sí que se extrañó al ver que había decidido irse a su casa en vez de a la de Hikaru.

-No podía quedarme en casa de Hikaru-dijo ella como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-Todo el mundo sabe que me llevo bien con él, sería la primera persona a la que habrían preguntado. También había pensado ir a casa de Kirino-sempai pero se ve que ha salido a algún lado con Shindou-sempai, algo de unas partituras me dijo su madre.

-Así que al final ¿viniste aquí?

-Sí, no me llevo bien con el resto del equipo o hay algunos con los que todavía ni siquiera he hablado. Además, no me voy a arriesgar a que más gente descubra quien soy al fin y al cabo solamente Hikaru, Kirino-sempai, Tsurugi y tú conocéis mi verdadera identidad.

-¿Tsurugi también?-preguntó sorprendido el de los remolinos.

-Es una larga historia-sonrió Atsumi con cara de circunstancia.

-Y…¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en tu casa?-preguntó Tenma-¿Te has peleado con Otonashi-sensei?

Atsumi miró al suelo entristecida.

-No lo sé…-contestó ella a modo de murmullo-Sinceramente no se qué ha pasado…

-Fubuki…-de pronto sonrió-No tienes por qué preocuparte, pase lo que pase todo puede arreglarse.

-Matsukaze, tú no sabes lo que ha pasado…

-Pero es imposible que estés enfadada con Otonashi-sensei-sonrió Tenma-Es una gran mujer y parece buena madre.

-No es una mala madre…-señaló ella para luego dar paso a una mirada resentida-Pero me mintió…

-¿Te mintió?-repitió el de ojos metalizados.

-Hoy…he descubierto una verdad que nadie quería que supiera…

Tenma se quedó mirándola, tenía curiosidad pero no iba preguntar nada. Su compañera no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar del tema, su mirada irradiaba resentimiento y frustración, y sospechaba que esos sentimientos eran dirigidos a su propia madre. Tenma no comprendía porque estaba tan molesta, estaba convencido que si Otonashi-sensei había mentido a su hija era por un buen motivo, no sabía cual ni era asunto suyo pero tenía esa corazonada.

-Yo…no creo que Otonashi-sensei te mintiera para fastidiarte, Fubuki-dijo suavemente el chico acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y tú que sabes?-gruñó ella.

-Porque se nota que daría su vida por ti…-dijo Tenma acariciando su cabeza-Tal vez tú no te dieras cuenta porque estabas asustada pero en el partido con el Kidokawa, cuando caíste al agua, Otonashi-sensei sufrió un ataque de ansiedad. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan asustada y cuando pudiste despertar…la forma en la que te abrazó fue…no sé cómo explicarlo…-se lió Tenma buscando el sentido de sus propias palabras bajo la mirada atenta de la centrocampista-Otonashi-sensei te quiere, Fubuki, lo eres todo para ella y se nota. De haberla dejado Fudou-san, habría sido ella quien se hubiera lanzado al agua a buscarte.

Atsumi se encogió tomando sus rodillas mientras miraba al suelo pensando en lo que había dicho el castaño. No recordaba mucho de aquel acontecimiento salvo el mal rato después de despertar, pero sí que se acordaba de los brazos temblorosos de su madre reteniéndola en su pecho, murmurándole cosas que ahora no conseguía recordar pero si recordaba el tono que uso y la forma de decirlas.

-¿No crees que lo menos que puedes hacer es escucharla?-sonrió Tenma-Estoy seguro de que ella está deseando explicarte todo lo que ha pasado, sea lo que sea.

-Tal vez…-sonrió ella antes de levantarse y estirarse un momento-Creo que me iré ahora, gracias por la charla, Matsukaze, a pesar de tener los ojos de pollo me has ayudado mucho.-dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-Me alegro de haberte ayudado-sonrió ignorando el apodo que le había dado la otra mientras la veía saltar por la ventana-¿Por qué no usará la puerta como todo el mundo?-se pregunto de pronto-Y lo más importante…¿Cómo puede subir y bajar si estoy en un segundo piso?-palideció ligeramente.

Atsumi decidió emprender su camino de vuelta a casa, llevaba bastante tiempo fuera y en "paradero desconocido" estaba segura de que Akio la estaba buscando como un loco y siguiéndole Kidou. A pesar de la charla motivadora que había tenido con Matsukaze, todavía no se sentía segura de ir a hablar con su madre, no era ninguna tonta había echado cuenta para saber a qué edad su madre se había quedado embarazada, sus cálculos daban a que tendría unos quince o dieciséis años, no le costaba nada haberse una idea de lo que significaba para una joven de esa edad quedarse embarazada, tampoco le sorprendería que su madre le dijera que se había fugado de casa para tenerla o algo parecido pero ¿tantas cosas malas había en esa historia como para ocultar la existencia de un tío materno aun después de haberlo conocido? Ella había dado por hecho que sus abuelos habían pasado a mejor vida pero su madre jamás comentó nada de que tuviera un hermano, no era como su padre que siempre que podía contaba anécdotas del Atsuya original y no paraba de sacarles parecidos.

Pero ahora, después de saberlo, era cuando todo tenía sentido. A pesar de las rastas, Atsumi se había dado cuenta que el pelo de su entrenador era ondulado al igual que el de su madre, también se había fijado que tenían una forma de andar parecida, si bien Kidou tenía un andar seguro y silencioso mientras que su madre era más grácil y elegante pero había algo de parecido en ellos incluso en algunos gestos. Y la prueba definitiva fue haberle visto aquellos ojos que siempre tenía ocultos, unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Había visto fotos de la familia de su padre y ninguno tenía los ojos como los tenía ella, por lo que dio por hecho que era de la familia de su madre, quizá de su abuelo o de su abuela. Pero ¿de un hermano? Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella posibilidad. Pero ahora que los veía y los comparaba se reprochaba a sí misma el cómo es que no se había dado cuenta a antes siendo tan obvio.

Atsumi suspiró frustrada y decidió retrasar un poco su vuelta a casa, ya había llegado a la rivera del rio donde estaban unos cuantos niños jugando al fútbol en el campo que estaba ahí. Decidió sentarse en las escaleras a disfrutar de la tranquilidad y las risas infantiles que resonaban en el lugar aun cuando su mente no conseguía librarse del yugo de sus confusiones. Pensó en su padre en ese momento, necesitaba que le aconsejase, que la guiase…pero él ya no estaba en Inazuma, o por lo menos eso pensaba. De pronto se acordó de una canción que su padre le cantaba cuando era pequeña para hacerla dormir…le daba un poco de vergüenza pero así quizá podría despejar un poco su cabeza. Así que con una voz baja comenzó a vocalizar la letra imitando el tono que empleaba su padre.

_Koori no sekai de… kimi no te wo nigiri… _(**Sujeto tu mano en este mundo hecho de hielo**)

_Itsukara… kou shite… itan darou _(**¿Cuánto tiempo he estado haciendo esto?**)

_Kogoeru kokoro ni…yorisou sonzai _(**Tu corazón frío y también cerrado**)

_Kawaranai egao utsushite (_**Muestra tu sonrisa inmutable**)

Sin darse cuenta, Atsumi había comenzado a alzar la voz sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando y por tanto escuchando pero aquella persona sonrió esperando a que la muchacha terminará.

_Ima mo koko de ikitsuzuteiru _(**Sigo viviendo aquí incluso ahora**)

mada shinjiteitai yo (**Quiero seguir creyendo**)

sono tsuyosa ga boku wo hagemashite (**Que esa fuerza me animó**)

koko made koreta yo ne (**Hemos llegado hasta aquí**)

issho ni ikite kitan da (**Hemos vivido juntos hasta ahora**)

De pronto se escuchó una rama rompiéndose y Atsumi, por instinto se giró rápidamente con la cara ruborizada al verse descubierta. Al ver al intruso ruborizo aun más.

-Ya van dos veces, Aphrodi-san-dijo ella volviendo su vista al frente y ocultando su cara.

-Gomen ne no quería ser inoportuno-sonrió el rubio saliendo de su escondite y acercándose a la muchacha.

-Pues lo ha hecho…-murmuró avergonzada con la cara enrojecida. No era que se avergonzase de su voz, pero no le gustaba nada que la vieran cantar y menos si era alguien con quien no había ningún grado de confianza. Oh, vamos si ni siquiera su madre la había escuchado cantar, era tan…raro.

Aphrodi se sentó al lado de ella y la miró con algo de afecto.

-Esa canción…la hizo tu padre ¿a que si?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿También se lo dijo?-se sorprendió ella.

-No…pero por la letra…está claro que se dirige a Atsuya

Atsumi no contestó, no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a hablar de la canción, le gustaba pero no para hablarlo en público, le daba demasiada vergueza.

-Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes ¿sabes? Están todos preocupados-comentó el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Usted también?-sonrió irónicamente-Que honor que el entrenador del Kidokawa se tome esa molestia.

Terumi sonrió al escucharla hablar de esa manera. Solo había conocido a una persona que hablara y se expresara como lo estaba haciendo ella, puede que Haruna no haya llegado a verlo de esa manera pero para él no había ninguna duda.

-Eres igualita a él…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó ella alzando una ceja-¿A qué se refiere?

-Tu carácter…se parece mucho al de él.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?-gruñó ella malhumorada-Ya sé que me parezco a Akio-san, él me enseñó a ser así.

-Jajaja-se río levemente el rubio tapando sus labios con una de sus manos.

-¡¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes, afeminado?!-gruñó la muchacha pero al instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho y se sintió avergonzada ¿pero de que iba? ¿De chula? Esa no era forma de dirigirse a un adulto.-Etto…lo siento yo…

-No te preocupes…hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien decirme así-sonrió el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la peli-azul-Sé que Fudou-kun influyó mucho en tu personalidad…pero yo creo que los genes también han actuado ahí.

-¿Los genes?-murmuró ella confusa.

-No es a Fudou-kun a quien más te pareces…sino al autentico Fubuki Atsuya.

-¿Al autenti…? ¡¿PERO USTED QUE SABE?!-gritó ella apartándose de aquel hombre que por momentos le estaba causando cada vez mas grima.

-¿Por qué te pones así?-preguntó algo confuso el rubio-Usas su nombre, además de que tu verdadero nombre es el femenino del de Atsuya. Tienes que saber quién es él…

-Y si, sé quien es pero ¿Cómo sabe usted que él y yo nos parecemos? Atsuya murió en Hokkaido en una avalancha a los siete años, usted no conoció a mi padre hasta que os visteis en el Raimon ¿Qué sabe de Fubuki Atsuya?

-_Entiendo, así que Fubuki no le ha contado lo de su problema de personalidad-_pensó el rubio recordando como el rostro del chico de las nieves cambiaba radicalmente cuando cambiaba de defensa a delantero dejando vía libre a la personalidad de su hermano menor Atsuya.-_Aunque imagino porque lo habrá hecho, esta chica le tiene en un pedestal. Puede que se lleve un mazazo al saber que su padre tenía un trastorno de personalidad cuando era más joven._

-Es algo complicado de explicar, pero sí que conocí a Atsuya hace tiempo, sé que a tus ojos parece imposible porque como tú dices él murió siendo muy pequeño, pero le conocí y jugué con él-sonrió Aphrodi.

-¿No me digas…que ves fantasmas?-preguntó con algo de temor al imaginarse que estaba hablando con un demente.

-Jajaja, no, no, soy un Dios pero no veo espíritus.

-…¿Un Dios dices…?-En ese momento Atsumi llego a la clara conclusión de que definitivamente Afuro Aphrodi Terumi estaba completamente tarado.

-Pero volviendo al tema. Es cierto que te comportas igual que él, eres arrogante, presuntuosa, malhablada en ocasiones, tétrica, bipolar…

-¡Vale, vale, lo he entendido!-gruño ella.

-Oh espera…gruñona, obsesiva, alocada y con una curiosa tendencia a querer ser "perfecta"-sonrió al ver la cara y recordando que Fubuki también era así, la tendencia a querer llegar a ser perfecto también era cosa de familia.

-¿Has acabado?-gruñó ella enfadándose moviendo el pie.

-Sí, ahora sí-sonrió él volviendo a acariciarle la cabeza-Pero es parte de tu encanto. Pero a lo que de verdad quería llega a…¿Por qué odias tanto a Kidou?

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió la muchacha ante esa pregunta ¿Qué tenía que ver Kidou ahora en todo esto?-¿Qué pinta Kidou-kantoku en esto?

-Todo. Fudou-kun me ha contando más o menos lo que pasado…no sabías que Kidou es tu tío.

-No…-murmuró mirando para otro lado.

-Pero ¿Por qué le odias? ¿Es por el altercado que tuvisteis en el Teikoku?-preguntó recordando que Fudou le había comentado la curiosa forma en que tío y sobrina se habían conocido.

-No…bueno…en realidad ese fue el detonante…-murmuró ella rascándose la cabeza-No me gustó Kidou-kantoku en ese momento pero ahora mismo ese incidente no es lo que más me preocupa…sino por el hecho de la forma en que trata a mi madre.

-¿Pensabas que quería tener algo con ella?-sonrió Aphrodi ante ese pensamiento aunque sospechaba que la muchacha no iba mal encaminada. Terumi era muy observador, se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Kidou miraba a su propia hermana y la reacción que había tenido al saber que Atsumi se había enterado de todo y había huido, esa no era la reacción de un tío…sino la de un padre.

-Si…pero…a pesar de saber que son hermanos y que estaba equivocada…no me siento en absoluto aliviada, siento que algo va a ir mal…

-Atsumi-chan…creo que deberías ir a casa y hablar con tu madre. Puede que no hayas tenido un buen comienzo con Kidou pero creo que vale la pena que le conozcas mas allá de tu entrenador, deberías conocer al Kidou Yuuto que hay detrás de esa faceta. Quién sabe, puede darte una sorpresa-sonrió el rubio aunque una parte de él le decía "pero no precisamente agradable"-Sé que quieres a tu madre…por eso ¿crees que vale la pena mantener una guerra con tu propio tío, con su hermano?

-Pues…-murmuró ella pensando sinceramente en ello.

-No es bueno ser tan orgullosa…quizá esa Kidou pueda ofrecerte más de lo que crees, y tu madre podrá ser feliz estando con los dos.-Aphrodi se levantó y se estiró un poco. Tomó el rostro de la muchacha para mirarla directamente a los ojos, por un momento Atsumi se tensó; Aphrodi se había acercado tanto que parecía que la iba a besar pero solo estaba ahí, cerca de su rostro sin acercarse más mirándola con una sonrisa.-Mucha suerte…Atsuya.

Aphrodi soltó el rostro de la anonadada muchacha y pasó por su lado acariciándole la cabeza y marchándose de ahí. Había prometido a Fudou que la encontraría no que iba a llevarla a su casa, podía ver que Atsumi todavía necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de enfrentarse a la nueva cara de su familia. A pesar de parecerse tanto a Atsuya también era evidente que las buenas intenciones propias de Shirou habitaban en el corazón de la centrocampista y claro cómo no, de los sentimientos de afecto y protección propios de Haruna y de Kidou…pero claro, todo eso se escondía muy bien en el interior de la revoltosa joven.

Una vez sola Atsumi se quedó pensando de nuevo. La charla que había tenido con Aphrodi no era muy diferente de la que había tenido con Matsukaze, los dos coincidían en que debía hablar con su madre y hasta ella, ahora más calmada, también pensaba lo mismo. Pero exactamente ¿de que podrían hablar? ¿Por qué su madre se separó de toda su familia? Je, esa pregunta tenía una respuesta muy obvia; ella misma. Su madre se quedó embarazada demasiado joven y lo más probable era que sus padres no quisieron a aceptarlo y terminó huyendo pero ¿y Kidou? Es un hombre duro y estricto pero no era ningún ogro, no se imaginaba a su entrenador dándole la espalda a su madre estando ella sola y embarazada pero había de todo en este mundo…aunque desde luego pensando en las preguntas no iba a hallar las respuestas.

-Supongo…que es hora de volver a casa…-murmuró ella levantándose del sitio y estirándose-No puedo estar eternamente enfadada con mamá…

Pero cuando fue a darse la vuelta se encontró con un hombre parado justo delante de ella. Un hombre con una tez morena, unos ojos negros penetrantes y llenos de seguridad, un cabello largo y de color crema con algunos mechones azules, iba elegantemente vestido, con ropas rojas y algunos complementos como anillos y pendientes brillantes.

-…¿Zen…?-murmuró ella parpadeando sorprendida al ver a esa persona pero pronto desechó la idea. Era imposible que fuera su amigo, era demasiado mayor para ser él, además Zen no eran tan moreno ni vestiría nunca con ropas tan…pijas y menos aun andar así por la calle sin sentir vergüenza ajena.

-Hola ¿Como estas, Fubuki Atsuya?-sonrió aquella persona, escuchando su voz profunda Atsumi tuvo una imagen metal de un rostro idéntico al que tenía delante. Un holograma, varios hombres, muchachos de instituto rodeándole como guardaespaldas, un trono y una gran presencia imponente. Finalmente…lo reconoció, al hombre en esos momentos mas odiaba en el mundo…ese era…

-Ishido…Shuuji…-murmuró ella mientras su cara se trasformaba en una expresión de ira y enseñaba los dientes…-¡SEITEI-BAKA!

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_Ya no sé en qué idioma decirlo pero…de nuevo siento muchísimo la tardanza, me ha costado más hacer este capítulo que los otros anteriores y no sé porque además de eso porque he estado enferma y me costaba ponerme T-T. Espero que os compense la espera, sé que este capítulo se ha salido de la línea del anime pero es que Atsumi tenía que acabar enterándose de todo y ahora que está el seitei delante…¿Qué pasara? Jojojo y ya he cumplido con poner más a Aphrodi jejeje_

_En fin, si he podido avanzar más en este capítulo ha sido gracias a…Shikamita. Ella que me ha ayudado a arrancar cuando estaba muy pero que muy bloqueada. Muchísimas gracias ¿Qué te creías? ¿Que no te mencionaría? Pues toma XDDD_

_Y claro cómo no, de mi eterna musa, Rydag, hermana y marida (?) XDDDD en fin. Ahora los review:_

_**Rydag: **__¿Tu no lo tomarias por un loco, neesan? Yo si, pero igualmente me enamoraría de él XDD. Las partes de Fudou…te son dedicadas única y completamente a ti que lo sepas…sabes la tirria que le tengo a esa hiena, y si quieres una copia del peluche de pingüino…te daré un folleto (?)._

_**Dama-kge: **__Comprende al pobre Kidou…no hace más que tragar con las desgracias sin decir nada y en algún momento tenía que explotar XDD. Aunque si Haruna no le ha sacudido…es porque se ha quedado muy shockeada._

_**Miki-Chansis: **__Siiii quiero que te retuerzas de la intriga, de hecho gracias a que tu sufres hago más intriga ¿a qué mola? XDD Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Fudou es como un padre para Atsumi pero no es nada a nivel legal, si Haruna se casa con Kidou, éste pasaría a ser el padrastro de Atsumi ya que el puesto de padre es para el biológico y Shirou no está muerto XDD._

_**Kani14: **__Muchas gracias por dedicar tu atención a mis fic. Y tú eres la que se mandaba privados con mi hermana Rydag ¿verdad? Mucho gusto, ya me ha comentado que eres fan de FudouxHaruna…yo pongo a Fudou aquí porque me parece la mejor persona para Haruna como amigo y confidente solo que el pobre también perdió su oportunidad ejem…_


	13. Almas heridas que comienzan a caminar

**CÁP 13-ALMAS HERIDAS QUE COMIENZAN A CAMINAR.**

-Supongo…que es hora de volver a casa…-murmuró ella levantándose del sitio y estirándose-No puedo estar eternamente enfadada con mamá…

Pero cuando fue a darse la vuelta se encontró con un hombre parado justo delante de ella. Un hombre con una tez morena, unos ojos negros penetrantes y llenos de seguridad, un cabello largo y de color crema con algunos mechones azules, iba elegantemente vestido, con ropas rojas y algunos complementos como anillos y pendientes brillantes.

-…¿Zen…?-murmuró ella parpadeando sorprendida al ver a esa persona pero pronto desechó la idea. Era imposible que fuera su amigo, era demasiado mayor para ser él, además Zen no eran tan moreno ni vestiría nunca con ropas tan…pijas y menos aun andar así por la calle sin sentir vergüenza ajena.

-Hola ¿Como estas, Fubuki Atsuya?-sonrió aquella persona, escuchando su voz profunda Atsumi tuvo una imagen metal de un rostro idéntico al que tenía delante. Un holograma, varios hombres, muchachos de instituto rodeándole como guardaespaldas, un trono y una gran presencia imponente. Finalmente…lo reconoció, al hombre en esos momentos mas odiaba en el mundo…ese era…

-Ishido…Shuuji…-murmuró ella mientras su cara se trasformaba en una expresión de ira y enseñaba los dientes…-¡SEITEI-BAKA!

Mientras tanto el hogar Otonashi gozaba de un tenso silencio para esas tempranas horas del día. Haruna se había sentado en el sofá para tratar de normalizar aunque fuera su respiración, el corazón le latía a mil por hora debido a la ansiedad. Habían pasado ya sesenta largos minutos desde que Atsumi había salido por la puerta con aquella mirada de rabia que le había dedicado.

-Acabo de llamar al Instituto Raimon- avisó de pronto Fudou colgando el teléfono y sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Dije que tuviste que salir de urgencia de la ciudad y que no estarías en todo el día.

-¿Por qué lo…?

-No irás a trabajar en esa condición- le cortó Akio intuyendo lo que le iba a decir mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, de pronto bajó la vista para observar a las manos de su amiga donde se podía observar como apretaba nerviosamente el móvil entre sus manos-. ¿Ninguna noticia todavía?

Haruna sólo bajó tristemente la cabeza dejando que el flequillo le ocultara la mirada.

-¡Oye, relájate!. Sabías que algún día tenía que descubrirlo- le sonrió con algo de inseguridad pero de todas formas sonreía para no seguir tensando más el ambiente para la peliazul-. Además sabes que no es la primera vez que hace un berrinche de este calibre. ¿O ya olvidaste esa vez cuando Fubuki llegó tarde a su cumpleaños?- pero no importaba cuanto tratase de sonreír a la fuerza, se dio cuenta que nada lograba subirle el ánimo a su amiga, por lo que pronto suspiró y cambió a una faceta más seria-. Haruna, no es tu culpa…

-¡Sí, lo es!- le interrumpió de improviso-. Debí haberle dicho todo desde un principio… pero… yo… yo…- sollozó al fin soltando las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener desde que todo el problema había surgido-. ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? ¡Nunca me va a perdonar!

-Haruna…- le dijo preocupado, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar en un momento así, así que sólo halló tomarle suavemente las manos que sostenían el móvil para luego decirle- Atsumi ya va aparecer, ya verás que la encontrarán- trató de animarla.

En eso, el móvil sonó pero fue tan de improviso que sobresaltó a la Otonashi y poco y nada faltó para que lo dejara caer al suelo. Cuando logró tenerlo de nuevo bajo control dio cuenta que la llamada provenía de su hermano por lo que contestó rápidamente.

-¿La encontraste?- contestó la peliazul sin siquiera darle tiempo a saludar.

-Aun no. Y por cómo contestas asumo que tampoco ha vuelto a casa- le respondió desde el otro lado.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde puede estar?- se quebró y Kidou no podía escuchar nada más que el llanto preocupado de su hermanita-. ¿Qué voy a hacer si no aparece? ¿Estará bien? Atsumi…

Kidou sólo la escuchaba sollozar y no podía evitar sentirse un inútil para ella. Le frustraba el hecho de que no podía hacer otra cosa más que hacerla sentir mal.

-¡Cálmate Haruna!- le ordenó-. Necesito que te calmes y que pienses. Necesito que pienses en donde podría estar Atsumi. ¿Sabes si le gusta frecuentar algún lugar o alguna persona?- cómo no obtuvo respuesta alguna más que el tenso silencio en el auricular continuó hablando-. ¡Respóndeme Haruna!. ¡Es tu hija! ¡Tienes que tener alguna idea de qué podría estar haciendo o dónde podría estar!

-N… No…- la escuchó decir entrecortadamente-. No tengo… ni la menor idea de donde… puede estar… en ese sentido… es como tú…

-¿Cómo yo?. ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó rápidamente y escuchó un largo sollozo de Haruna antes de escucharla contestar.

-Es que… cuando se enfada de esta forma, ella… al igual que tú… sólo quiere desaparecer de todo el mundo hasta que se le pase, sin ver a nadie- le decía en una voz muy angustiada-… pero así como están las cosas… no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo necesitará para que se calme…

El de rastas sonrió para sus adentros. Sin quererlo, Haruna le había dado toda la información que necesitaba saber.

-Ya sé dónde está. O al menos, ya puedo hacerme una idea- le respondió de pronto provocándole sorpresa a la peliazul al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué?

-Te llamo dentro de diez minutos.

-¡E… Espera!. ¡YUUTO…!- fue lo último que escuchó de su voz antes de cortarle la llamada.

Comenzó a correr con seguridad hacia el lugar que tenía en mente gracias a la información que Haruna le había proporcionado al teléfono y si ella estaba en lo correcto respecto a lo parecidos que eran Atsumi y él podía hacerse una idea de dónde podría estar. Sabía que de ser él quien estuviera enojado sólo debería encerrarse en su propia casa pues sabía que allí nadie le molestaría, pero tratándose de Atsumi…

Sabía perfectamente que no volvería a su casa porque precisamente el problema se había gestado allí y seguramente tampoco iría a esconderse al Instituto Raimon ya que no era un buen lugar para alejarse de todo el mundo. Sólo quedaba una opción que reunía los requisitos de estar cerca de su casa y donde seguramente no encontraría a nadie que le molestara: La Ribera.

Así que sin perder más tiempo, aceleró su velocidad para ir a revisar aquel lugar.

Mientras en la Rivera se podía ver al emperador del actual fútbol japonés haciendo gala de su presencia frente a la muchacha de dudosa apariencia que le dirigía una mirada repleta de odio y resentimiento y hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por no lanzarse a su cara a darle de puñetazos.

-¿Cómo usted por aquí, Seitei-baka?-gruñó entre dientes la centrocampista haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse pero sin poder evitar que la ironía que la caracterizaba saliera a manifestarse-Que sorpresa que alguien como usted se digne a aparecer ante un simple estudiante de instituto...desprotegido, sabiendo que más de uno le lanzaría un cuchillo a la cara…

-Menuda lengua mas viperina tienes, esperaba que el hijo de Fubuki tuviera mejores modales-sonrió Ishido-Con lo bueno, y modesto que es él no entiendo cómo ha podido tener un hijo tan arrogante e irrespetuoso…aunque es de esperar, Fubuki no ha tenido tiempo que invertir en tu educación.

-¡ISHIDO SHUUJI!-gritó Atsuya corriendo hacia él con toda la intención de soltarle un golpe pero para su sorpresa Ishido detuvo su puñetazo agarrando su puño con fuerza.

-Además de arrogante, agresivo, eso no quedará bien en un futuro académico ¿sabes?-sonrió el moreno.

-¡Tu no tienes derecho a dirigirte de esa forma a mi padre!-volvió a gruñir el de pelo azul zafándose del agarre del emperador y apartándose de él-¡Eres el responsable de la destrucción de varios institutos! ¡De amenazar a niños de primaria! ¡Y a prohibir el juego libre del futbol! ¡¿Y te crees con derecho a criticar a otros?! ¡¿Pero de qué vas?!

Atsuya estaba rabioso, tenía delante de él a la razón de su frustración, a la persona que quería castigar y destruir por el "bien común" de todos aquellos los que aman el fútbol. Veía su oportunidad en bandeja de oro al ver a su peor enemigo delante de él pero por otro lado se sentía terriblemente abrumado, no solo por el hecho de sorprenderse ante la repentina aparición del Seitei ante él, sino porque ahora se daba cuenta de lo imponente que era su presencia. La mirada que tenía Ishido sobre él no era diferente a la de Kidou, era una mirada llena de fuerza, de conocimientos, de experiencia, de grandeza, de tantas cosas que hacía que se sintiera pequeño e insignificante a su lado, se sentía como si de un momento a otro Ishido fuera a levantar el pie y le pisoteara como si fuera un vulgar insecto.

-¿Te sientes intimidado, Fubuki?-sonrió Ishido dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que estaba experimentando el muchacho.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿Tu intimidarme?! ¡No me hagas reír!-exclamó Atsuya avergonzado de haber sido descubierto pero no iba a admitirlo ni bajo tortura física ni psicológica.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó con cierta ironía el Seitei avanzando un par de pasos y notando que el chico, sin darse cuenta, había retrocedido otro par de pasos.

-S-Seguro…

-Ju…-volvió a sonreír Ishido pasando una mano por su suelta cabellera-Eres igual que un gato asustadizo…

-¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!-exclamó Atsuya señalándole.

-No me estoy burlando de ti…lo que digo es un hecho ¿Qué jugador en su buen juicio se le ocurriría meterse en un campo de agua sin saber nadar?

-Tu…-murmuró Atsuya notando como se le estaba erizando el pelo como a un animal rabioso-¡Fue tu culpa ¿verdad?! ¡Intentaste matarme, estúpido! ¡¿Pero qué clase de persona eres tú?! ¡¿eh?! ¡QUE CLASE DE SER HUMANO ERES!

-Que egocéntrico eres…-le cortó Ishido-¿De verdad crees que el V Sector se interesaría en poner en peligro a los jugadores?

-¡Cállate! ¡Me hiciste caer al agua! ¡Tu sabias que yo…!

-¿Qué no sabias nadar? No te lo creas tanto, niño, no interesas tanto como para investigar tus fobias. Tus compañeros también podrían haber caído pero tu deberías haberte quedado al margen en ese partido, sabias que corrías el riego de caer al agua pero nadie te obligó a quedarte en el campo ¿verdad?

-N-No pero…

-Siempre creyendo que van a por ti, siempre pensando que eres el principal objetivo del V Sector…lo siento por ti Fubuki, pero ahora mismo no me llegas a la suela de los zapatos, no supones una amenaza seria para el V Sector.

-¿Cómo…?

-Una amenaza es ese capitán tuyo, Matsukaze Tenma, capaz de levantar la moral a los otros lo suficiente para que se metan de lleno en una revolución ¿pero tú? Puede que formes parte del Raimon pero ahora mismo…no eres más que una mota de polvo que hay que limpiar…

Un inevitable temblor recorrió la columna vertebral del pobre muchacho que escuchaba sin poder evitarlo las palabras del Seitei, a medida que hablaba notaba mas y mas la presión de su presencia, tanto que le revolvía el estomago y le hacia sentir un profundo miedo.

-¿Te crees un lobo, Fubuki?-continuó Ishido viendo que la seguridad arrogante que siempre irradiaba ese muchacho comenzaba a venirse abajo.-Eres solo un cachorro que se envalentona cuando ve la luz del sol pero que cuando siente peligro se esconde entre las patas de su madre…

-No es verdad…eso no es…-tembló Atsuya ante tales palabras, sentía una gran angustia que empezaba a crecer dentro de él, tan terriblemente agobiado que empezaba a sentir como ese sentimiento le gritaba que le dejase salir, pero no quería hacerlo, no delante del Seitei. No quería dar muestras de debilidad, no quería darle el gusto de verle derrumbarse…

-Aun eres demasiado inmaduro para creer que puedes hacer algo contra el V Sector…más vale que tengas eso en cuenta, nunca puedes saber cuándo puedes acabar en las garras de algún depredador…

-¡Nadie te ha pedido opinión!-intentó defenderse el pobre muchacho que se sentía completamente abrumado.

-Di lo que quieras, pero que hayas huido de esa manera de tu familia lo demuestra…

-¡¿Cómo has podido enterarte de…?!

-Yo lo sé todo y de todos-le cortó de nuevo hacia que el muchacho volviera a sentirse pequeño e insignificante…

-¡¿Me estuviste espiando?!

-No es necesario espiarte cuando andas pegando berridos por todo Inazuma…la discreción no es uno de tus puntos fuertes…

-Estúpido…-gruñó Atsuya a punto de tirarse de los cabellos irritado por la actitud que estaba teniendo el Seitei con él.

-Creo sinceramente que deberías abandonar el Raimon-le recomendó el emperador con esa voz calmada e irritante-Has resultado ser una molestia en los dos partidos en los que has participado ¿Por qué crees que Kidou no te sacó desde el principio cuando jugasteis contra el Hakuren? ¿O porque tuviste que abandonar a mitad del partido del Kidokawa?

Una sacudida emocional recorrió al del mechón rosa cuando de pronto comprendió a donde quería llegar el Seitei con esta palabrería. Le estaba diciendo que era un débil, un crío inmaduro incapaz de mantener controladas sus emociones y que por eso todo el mundo tenía que estar siempre ocupándose de él. No se lo había dicho de forma directa pero Atsuya se había dado perfecta cuenta de todo lo que iba…y lo peor de todo es que también se estaba dando cuenta de que tenía razón. Desde que se unió al Raimon todo habían sido problemas causados por él, recordó que su merito mas reciente había sido cuando había barrido a los del Teikoku por ayudar a su amiga, pero entonces también recordó que había hecho trampas en aquella ocasión. No empleó el campo de futbol, empleó los pasillos para hacer rebotar el balón y que se chocaran entre ellos, su victoria sobre el Teikoku también era una farsa, aunque en ese momento no lo veía de esa manera porque pensaba que estaba dándoles una lección de humildad a los del Teikoku. Y ahora quien estaba recibiendo esa lección era él. Y de su peor enemigo.

Sintió como las lágrimas estaban acumulándose en sus ojos y amenazaban con salir y se sintió abrumada.

-_Cálmate-_pensó Atsumi para sí, no podía dejar ver sus lágrimas, no podía dejar que ese hombre viera a "Atsumi" si lloraba la estampa de "Atsuya" se vendría abajo y ella quedaría expuesta.-_No llores, no le des ese gusto, no lo hagas"_

Cuando más se decía a si misma que no tenía que dejar ver sus emociones ante ese que consideraba un cretino desalmado que había arruinado todos sus sueños de infancia más ganas sentía que iba a derrumbarse, mas intentaba no hacerlo, intentaba soportarlo pero no podía. Sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir a flote, sentía que unas cuantas gotas ya estaban saliendo de sus ojos…

Y de pronto sintió que algo tapaba sus ojos y la dejaba en una total oscuridad sorprendiéndola totalmente.

-Kidou…-murmuró el Seitei mirando al de rastas que acababa de cubrir los ojos del centrocampista.

-¿Kidou-kantoku?-murmuró la muchacha tratando de liberarse para mirarlo pero él presionó el agarre y la pegó contra él sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos.

-Seitei…-pronunció Kidou-Agradecería que no tratara con mis jugadores, su presencia les pone nerviosos y no quiero que rompa el hilo de su concentración.

-Ju…-sonrió Ishido-Como siempre, tan buen entrenador, Kidou, pero no sabes el trabajo que tienes con este muchacho…espero que pueda ser alguien que merezca la pena antes de que acabe la competición, o bien puede convertirse en la razón de vuestra derrota.

De nuevo Atsuya fue víctima de un temblor al escuchar al Seitei pero de nuevo la mano de Kidou hizo presión sobre sus ojos haciéndole darse cuenta de que tenía que resistir, por lo menos de momento.

-Seitei…-inclinó levemente la cabeza el de rastas a modo de despedida antes de irse de allí guiando a su sobrina por el hombro y sin dejar de tapar sus ojos.

Ishido vio como entrenador y jugador se alejaban a paso rápido, de vez en cuando torpemente al no poder el más joven ver por dónde iba pero en cuanto los vio desaparecer a lo lejos dirigió su mirada hacia un árbol que estaba cerca de él y sonrió.

-No vas a poder protegerla siempre-dijo en voz alta viendo como una silueta cubierta por una capucha se escondía tras el árbol con las manos en los bolsillos-No vale la pena que sigas aquí vigilándola, no puedes hacer nada por ella.-la otra persona no respondía pero podía verse que estaba apretando los dientes-Ya lo has visto, su vida ha peligrado este último partido…y tú no has podido hacer nada. Es mejor que vuelvas a Okinawa…Zen.

-Urusai…-murmuró aquella persona en voz baja apretando los puños-Si quieres que vuelva a Okinawa…tendrás que llevarme arrastras, Seitei.

Y sin más aquella persona se marchó de allí perdiéndose entre las calles mientras el actual emperador lo miraba irse sin hacer nada por detenerlo.

-Eres tan cabezota…-murmuró Ishido dando un suspiro-Supongo que no tienes más opción que serlo.

Mientras tanto Kidou empujaba a su sobrina hacia delante todavía tapando sus ojos con la mano, lo hacía con algo de brusquedad y es que el oji-rojo estaba muy pero que muy enfadado. Finalmente consiguió llevarla a un lugar apartado, concretamente detrás del restaurante Rai Rai, no le hacía falta ni pedirle permiso a Tobitaka para poder acceder a aquel lugar, demasiado habían pasado juntos en Inazuma Japón como para andarse con formalismos. Además de que Tobitaka tampoco le preguntó nada, aunque sí que se quedo un poco preocupado al ver aparecer a Kidou con una chica de secundaria que tenía los ojos cubiertos.

Kidou le dio un leve empujón a Atsumi antes de liberarle los ojos y poder verlos llenos de lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Kidou se sintió cohibido ante esa imagen, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma parecía débil y temblorosa…y eso a Kidou…le reventaba.

-¿Por qué te has metido?-gruñó Atsumi intentando inútilmente secarse las lágrimas de los ojos-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahí?-preguntó Kidou casi con un gruñido.

-¿Qu…?

-¡¿CÓMO TE HAS DEJADO INFLUIR DE ESA MANERA?!-gritó Kidou fuera de si asustando a la muchacha hasta tal punto que pegó un brinco.

-K-Kantoku…

-Es increíble…solo te ha dicho un par de cosas y con eso ha sido capaz de derrumbarte…-gruñó tomando con el pie uno de los muchos balones que Tobitaka mantenía por ahí cuando practicaba en sus horas libres.

-Yo…yo…no sé que me ha pasado…-murmuró Atsumi aun secándose las lagrimas.

-¡Cállate!-ordenó el de gafas pateando el balón y darle a Atsumi en el estomago mandándola a volar.

-¡Urg!-exclamó la chica al caer al suelo para luego ver los zapatos de su entrenador cerca de ella y lo miró desde abajo-¿Por qué ha hecho…?

-He sido un blando contigo, Atsumi-dijo Kidou con voz áspera-No te impuse la disciplina adecuada.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación que Kidou mostraba con su presencia que hacía que Atsumi sintiera una presión en el estomago tan fuerte que sintiera hasta arcadas. Era una presión y un agobio enormes, mucho más que cuando mostraba su faceta de entrenador, ni siquiera Akio, con sus constantes ataques de rabia que tenía contra ella cuando era más joven había podido hacerla sentir como lo hacía Kidou.

Atsumi hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, parecía que no, pero el golpe le había dolido bastante. Kidou había pateado el balón con ganas hacia ella, con ira y brutalidad. Parecía que Kidou no entendía lo que era la "ley de protección del menor", pero Atsumi ahora no podía hacer chistes al respecto, uno porque el estomago le dolía como mil demonios y dos…porque la mirada que le dedicaba el de rastas le daba a ver que quedarse calladita le iba a ir mejor.

-Levántate-le ordenó Kidou severamente al ver que Atsumi solo conseguía incorporarse un poco-¡Rápido!

Obligándose a si misma a obedecer, Atsumi se levantó con lentitud pero sin detenerse. Como siempre no podía evitar obedecer las exigencias de ese hombre, por mucho que tratara de resistirse o rebelarse. Aunque en esta ocasión el dominio que ejercía Kidou sobre ella no era lo único que la hacía obedecer, sino su propio orgullo, detestaba ver al de rastas mirarla desde lo alto como si ella fuera un mero insecto. Bastante la había humillado el Seitei como para dejar que Kidou la viera de esa manera o por lo menos permitirlo.

-Tú siempre te has mostrado tan segura de ti misma y tan confiada-gruñó Kidou antes de lanzar otro balonazo, esta vez Atsumi lo encajó con el pecho pero el impacto le hizo arrastrar los pies por el suelo-Tan sobrada y creída…-de nuevo otro balonazo que hizo que Atsumi llegara a estamparse contra el muro que limitaba los dominios del restaurante.

-Basta…-tosió la muchacha dolorida por los balonazos-Ya…bast…¡ARG!-exclamó volviendo a recibir un balonazo.

-Voy a seguir golpeándote hasta que aprendas. A partir de ahora voy a encargarme personalmente de disciplinarte.

Atsumi se estaba mosqueándose.

-¡¿Quién narices te crees que eres para tratarme así?!-gruñó la chica levantándose y apoyándose en el muro.

-Tu tío.

Por primera vez, Kidou pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras que hacía tiempo que quería decir, le hacía sentirse bien, como si se quitara un peso de encima pero…había algo que no cuadraba en aquella palabra, aunque le gustaba emplearla había algo que no terminaba de convencerle, como si no fuera esa la palabra correcta con la que quería referirse a sí mismo a ella. A pesar de haber esperado tanto por poder decir esa palabra se sentía…insatisfecho…

Atsumi por su parte no podía evitar apretar los dientes con fuerza, de nuevo aquella rabia y frustración comenzó a volver a salir desde lo más profundo de su ser al recordarle aquella situación. Kidou Yuuto, la persona que mas la fastidiaba y la que estaba poniendo patas arribas toda su vida resulta ser el hermano mayor de su madre, su tío materno…de todas las millones y millones de personas que había en el mundo…¡¿KIDOU YUUTO TENÍA QUE SER UN FAMILIAR DIRECTO?! ¡¿ES QUE NO PODÍA HABER OTRO?! ¡¿TANTO LA ODIABA EL KARMA, O DIOS, O EL DIABLO O QUIEN PUÑETAS FUERA EL QUE CONTROLARA EL COTARRO?! ¡¿TANTO ERA PEDIR QUE SU MADRE SE CASARA CON SU PADRE O CON AKIO?! ¡¿PEDIA DEMASIADO?! ¡PUES AL PARECER SI PORQUE LA CASTIGABAN MANDANDO A KIDOU COMO SU TIO!

-¡ARG!-exclamó Atsumi ante un nuevo impacto que esta vez la hizo chocarse contra el muro.

-Mas te vale acostumbrarte a encajar estos golpes, pienso seguir haciéndolo hasta dejarte la cabeza plana…-amenazó Kidou.

-Omae…-gruñó Atsumi levantándose lentamente para luego mirar con odio al hombre que estaba frente a ella.-¡OMAEEEE!

Y con aquel gritó Atsumi corrió hacia su entrenador dispuesta a devolverle los golpes…Kidou la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Je, al fin reaccionas- le dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Me da gusto, pero...- y de improviso volvió a patear el baló con fuerza el cual volvió a darle en mitad de la cara a la peliazul haciéndola caer al suelo una vez más-. ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Iba demasiado fuerte para ti?- le preguntó burlonamente.

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME!- le gritó a todo pulmón-. ¿TE CREES MUY GRANDE POR METERTE CON UNA CHICA DE SECUNDARIA?

-¿Una chica?- respondió haciéndose el sorprendido-. ¿Y desde cuando Fubuki Atsuya se volvió un afeminado?- agregó con sorna haciendo enfadar aun más a su sobrina-. ¡¿O es que acaso ya no te es divertido seguir fingiendo que eres un chico?!- y diciendo esto último le mandó un balonazo que por suerte la chica al fin logró esquivar, o eso creía, sonrió durante un rato creyendo haber tenido la victoria en este asalto pero no contaba con que el balón rebotaría en la pared a sus espaldas y le daría de lleno por detrás de la cabeza dándose de bruces contra el suelo-. ¿Te rindes tan rápido?- le preguntó encarándola.

Con mucha dificultad, Atsumi logró ponerse en pie aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza al hacerlo. Después de tanto balonazo no era extraño que estuviera adolorida.

-... n paz...- logró decir a duras penas.

-¿Y ahora eres muda?. ¡Habla bien!- le ordenó.

-¡QUÉ ME DEJES EN PAZ!- le gritó mientras corría hacia él a toda velocidad.

Finalmente logró llegar junto a Kidou y el balón que estaba a sus pies, sólo tenía que tomar posesión de él y hacerle ver a su entrenador lo que era bueno. Sin embargo, Kidou sólo tuvo que cambiar el balón de pie para que Atsumi ni lo pudiera tocar, la chica trató de quitárselo nuevamente pero él le dio la espalda tratando de que no se lo quitara. Una y otra vez trató de quitárselo pero era inútil, le costó medio minuto darse cuenta que sólo estaba jugando con ella, la diferencia de habilidad entre ambos era demasiada pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil, oh no. Si había otra cosa que sacó del carácter de su tío aparte de enojarse de manera similar es que también podía llegar a ser tan cabeza dura como él.

-¡Ya quédate quieto!- le gruñó muy enfadada.

-¿Eso fue una orden?- le preguntó con sorna.

-¡Ya verás!- gruñía aun tratando de quitarle el balón-. ¡Cuando tenga ese balón te lo patearé tan fuerte en tu estúpida cara que desearás nunca haberme conocido!- le amenazaba-. ¡Y DE PASO TE SACARÉ ESOS OJOS PARA QUE NADIE SEPA QUE TÚ Y YO SOMOS PARIENTES!- le gritó sin dejar de tratar de quitarle el balón pero entre más cerca creía estar Kidou volvía a hacer un movimiento que le alejaba el balón.

-Pues entonces...- comenzó a decir dándole un golpe al balón por encima para hacerlo rebotar y quedara a la altura de su rodilla-. ¡CON MAYOR RAZÓN NO DEJARÉ QUE ME LO QUITES!- le exclamó con fuerza al tiempo que volvía a patear el balón el cual dio en el estómago de Atsumi haciéndola arrodillarse en el suelo a toser, aquel último golpe había sido tan certero que empezó a sentir náuseas. En eso escuchó los pasos de Kidou acercándose a ella y cerró los ojos asustada pensando que iba a recibir otro balonazo pero...

-Ya es suficiente...- le expresó en voz baja al tiempo que le extendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-No quiero... tu piedad- logró decirle mirándole furiosamente y apartándole bruscamente su ayuda de un manotazo-. ¿Por qué tuviste... que aparecer en mi vida?. ¡No sabes... cuánto te odio!- le decía mirándolo con repugnancia para luego cerrar los ojos fuerza y gritarle-. ¡NUNCA ADMITIRÉ QUE ERES MI FAMILIA!. ¡TE ODIO!. ¡TE ODIO!. ¡TE ODIO!

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, vio como él se arrodillaba hasta quedar a su altura y la rodeaba con un brazo para poder acercarla hasta él.

-Ya es suficiente- le volvió a repetir.

La peliazul ya no pudo soportarlo más y acabó llorando en su regazo.

-¿Es esto... lo que querías?- le gruño sin dejar de sollozar y aferrándose a su traje-. Si lo que querías era verme caer derrotada... date por satisfecho...- el de rastas no decía nada, se quedó en silencio abrazándola con un brazo y dejándole un sincera caricia en la cabeza a la niña con la mano que le quedaba libre con el fin de calmarla. Atsumi sólo sentía aquellas caricias sin dejar de llorar, de alguna manera la hacían sentir mejor pero no se lo iba a admitir. Kidou por su parte la siguió reteniendo en esa posición unos minutos más, después de todo ya no ponía resistencia alguna así que esperó pacientemente a que se calmara. Entonces fue cuando la escuchó dejar de sollozar y unos segundos después la sintió recargarse un poco más pesadamente sobre su pecho haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caerse hacia atrás con ella encima.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- exclamó al aire y como respuestas a sus dudas escuchó un sonoro ronquido que provenía de su sobrina-. ¿Se quedó... dormida?- se cuestionó sorprendido, sin lugar a dudas no esperaba que eso sucediera pero aquella situación le venía como anillo al dedo ya que, de alguna manera, había logrado calmarla.

Como pudo logró sentarse en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza de Atsumi en su hombro para que descansara.

-¡Sí que tiene el sueño pesado esta chica!. ¡En eso salió a Haruna!- exclamó para sí, pues con todo lo que se había movido para acomodarse y acomodarla a ella le sorprendía que ni se hubiera inmutado, por lo que aprovechó el momento para marcarle finalmente a su hermanita y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Otonashi, Fudou se había llevado el móvil con él porque Haruna no paraba de contestar a gritos a quien fuera el pardillo que tuviera la mala suerte de llamar. En los últimos quince minutos habían recibido una llamada de la compañía telefónica (que preguntaban por si quería cambiar el plan que habían comprado) y alguien que marcó el número equivocado. Desde entonces que Akio se había apoderado del teléfono para que Haruna no siguiera asustando a todo el mundo con su preocupación debocada.

-¿Ya está llamando?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Por millonésima vez: Aun no llaman- gruñó intentando mantener la paciencia, contener a una madre con los nervios hechos polvo debido a su hija lo estaba colmando.

-Él dijo que llamaría dentro de diez minutos... y ya han pasado quince... ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

-Cálmate Haruna. Estamos hablando de Kidou- le sonrió para relajarla-. Si dijo que la encontraba en diez minutos es porque ya debió haber dado con ella. Y si no ha llamado es porque no ha encontrado el momento para hacerlo.

En tanto, en detrás del restaurante Rai Rai...

-¡ACHÚ!- estornudó Yuuto sin poder taparse la boca ya que en una mano sostenía el móvil y la otra estaba apoyada en la cabeza de su sobrina-. Cielos, ojalá no vaya a coger un resfriado justo ahora- se decía al tiempo que terminaba de marcar el número de Haruna y apretaba el botón de llamar.

Fue entonces cuando el móvil de Haruna comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de Akio. Haruna fue corriendo hasta su lado cuando lo escuchó pero el ojiverde fue más rápido y contestó él la llamada.

-Habla Fudou- saludó y el de rastas sintió unos retorcijones en el estómago al escucharlo.

-¿Y Haruna?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-No está emocionalmente lista para acoger esta llamada...

-¡YA BASTA AKIO!. ¡DAME MI MÓVIL AHORA!- escuchó ahora la voz de su hermanita, para luego escuchar un golpe y una que otra queja de Fudou y después algunas quejas de su hermanita, al parecer y por lo que oía parecía que tenían una pelea por el móvil.

-¡AUCH!. ¡ESO FUE CRUEL HARUNA!- escuchó a Fudou gritar como si estuviera muy lejos.

-¡Es mi móvil!. ¡Yo lo contesto!- escuchó ahora a Haruna en el auricular.

-¿Haruna?- preguntó para estar seguro de con quién hablaba.

-¿Ya encontraste a Atsumi?- dijo sin más.

-Estoy con ella, no te preocupes- le respondió calmadamente-. Está sana y salvo.

Haruna al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo durante todos esos largos minutos.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- Kidou la podía escuchar llorar de alegría, se sentía mejor ahora que le había quitado un peso de encima a su hermanita-. ¡Muchas gracias, Yuuto!- le agradeció y el de rastas casi podía sentir como enrojecía al haber escuchado aquello-. ¿La traerás pronto a casa?

Kidou estuvo a punto de dar su respuesta afirmativa pero de pronto se quedó mirando a su sobrina, que dormía con su respiración pausada y tranquila, y se quedó en silencio unos cuantos minutos pensándoselo mejor.

-¿Onii-chan? ¿Sigues ahí?-preguntó Haruna desde el otro lado del teléfono al no escuchar a su hermano.

-Lo siento, Haruna, pero Atsumi tardará un poco más en volver a casa-indicó Kidou.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y eso porque?!-preguntó Haruna con todas las alarmas disparadas tomando el móvil con la dos manos.

-Voy a estar un rato con ella, luego la acompañaré a casa…-informó Kidou.

-N-No, ¡espera Onii-chan!-exclamó Haruna antes de que la llamada se cortara.-¡Onii-chan!

-¿Qué ocurre, Haruna?-preguntó Akio acercándose a ella.

-Onii-chan…¡Ha secuestrado a mi niña!-gritó Haruna enloquecida mientras corría de un lugar a otro.

-¡¿Cómo que la ha secuestrado?!-exclamó Akio alterado.

-¡Dice que la encontrado pero que no va a traerla a casa!-lloró Haruna desesperada e histérica.

-¡Oye! ¡Haruna, espera! ¡Quieta, cálmate!-le dijo Akio persiguiéndola consiguiendo atraparla y sentarla en el suelo de rodillas mientras él hacía lo mismo frente a ella-Cálmate, respira hondo y dime que es lo que Kidou te ha dicho exactamente.

Haruna gimió y sollozó un poco intentando detener sus lágrimas para hablar con propiedad, estaba muy preocupada por su hija y no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que la había mirado antes. Estaba convencida de que aquella mirada llena de resentimientos iba a infringirle a la de ojos rojos heridas emocionales que tardarían bastante en cicatrizar y Haruna se sentía terriblemente culpable al saber que ella era la causa de esas heridas. Siempre había protegido y cuidado a Atsumi, si le había ocultado al resto de su familia fue para que no sufriera y siguiera viviendo feliz como cualquier otra niña…pero después de haberla visto con aquella mirada por primera vez se preguntó seriamente si tenía que haber hablado con ella.

-Gomen ne, Akio, me he descontrolado-se disculpó la peliazul aun con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras miraba al suelo-En realidad, Yuuto ha dicho que la ha encontrado pero que aun no iba a traerla a casa. Dijo que iba a quedarse con ella un rato y luego la acompañaría.

-Vaya, Haruna, que susto me has dado-respiró Fudou mas aliviado-Entonces ¿Por qué te has alterado tanto? Vale que se trate de Atsumi pero ella ya no es una niña pequeña.

Haruna se quedó por un momento mirando a Akio como si le hubiera sorprendido lo que había dicho pero entonces su mirada se suavizó y sonrió levemente con algo de tristeza.

-Tienes razón…mi niña se está haciendo mayor, está creciendo tan rápido que apenas consigo darme cuenta.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Fudou que no había escuchado bien lo que su amiga había dicho pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Yuuto me había amenazado antes con quitarme a Atsumi si no le contaba quien era, me asusta mucho que estén juntos y encima a solas.

-Haruna, escuchame-dijo Akio levantándole la mirada a Haruna al tomar su barbilla-Sé que antes le he golpeado, pero…creo que podemos confiar en Kidou.

-Pero…

-Es tu hermano, y aunque te suene mal, está enamorado de ti. No va a hacer nada que suponga un sufrimiento para ti, antes solo ha hablado su impotencia y su desesperación no el Kidou Yuuto que tú conoces. No va a quitarte a Atsumi, Haruna, no lo hará…nunca lo haría de verdad.

-Akio…-sollozó Haruna mientras volvía a llorar con las palabras de su amigo. Sabía que tenía que pensar con claridad, aunque la hubiera amenazado era bien cierto que su hermano estaba preso por esos años de angustia y desolación, era normal que en determinados momentos acabara desbocando todo ese cumulo de sentimientos reprimidos.-¿Lo dices…en serio?

-Claro que si…-sonrió Fudou enseñando su dentadura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Haruna-Pero cuando Atsumi vuelva a casa tendrá muchas preguntas que hacerte, tendrás que estar preparada para entonces.

-Tienes razón…ya va siendo hora de que Atsu-chan sepa toda la verdad-sonrió aun con lagrimas la del pelo azul mientras su interior rezaba porque Atsumi comprendiera el porqué había hecho lo que había hecho y no le guardase rencor. No soportaría volver a ver aquella mirada…

-Mmmm-gimió Atsumi despertando de su letargo-_¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Me duele todo el cuerpo…-_se dijo a sí misma en su mente todavía sin abrir los ojos, pero en seguida pudo notar que esta tumbada sobre una superficie blanda y acogedora y estaba cubierta por algo suave que le recordaba a una sabana, lo que le dio a pensar que se trataba de una cama o algo similar-_¿Dónde estoy? Esto no huele a mi casa…solo recuerdo que me había topado con el Seitei, me provocó y luego…luego…Kidou._ ¡KIDOU!-gritó Atsumi esta vez abriendo los ojos e incorporándose de ese lugar de repente para luego mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta que efectivamente no estaba en su casa…

Era una habitación espaciosa, tan espaciosa que más bien parecía una sala de estar, de no ser porque aquel lugar estaba cuidadosamente decorado con objetos y adornos propios de una habitación. Aquel lugar tenía varias estanterías con libros que desde el lugar donde estaba Atsumi podía identificar como libros de consultas de estudios desde la secundaria hasta el acceso a la universidad, una de las estantería estaba repleta de varios tipos de cámaras de fotos, un extenso escritorio con su respectiva silla y un ordenador, en un lado había un piano, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro, un armario enorme de ancho y largo y había varios peluches repartidos por la habitación ya fuera en las estanterías, al lado de la cama o simplemente sentados en un rincón de la habitación, algunos con forma de pingüinos, otros osos, focas, gatos y pollitos y algún que otro panda.

-¡Ittai!-exclamó ella al incorporándose cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su estomago-¡Kuso! ¡Ese idiota de Kidou me ha dado con ganas!

Atsumi se levantó con cuidado de la cama observando aquel lugar detenidamente antes de que un peluche con forma de pingüino captara toda su atención. Lo escrutó con su seria mirada, intensamente, con seriedad y analizando, lo tomó en sus manos y se lo acercó a mirarlo más detenidamente.

Al final solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-¡KAWAII!-exclamó la muchacha abrazando a aquel peluche y es que la oji-rojo siempre había tenido una debilidad con los pingüinos…¿Por qué será? La joven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó el peluche avergonzada-¿Que estoy haciendo? Pero lo más importante ¿dónde estoy? ¿De quién es esta habitación?

-Ojou-sama ¿ya se ha despertado?-preguntó una voz femenina detrás de la oji-rojo que reaccionó dando un brinco haciendo que el peluche fuera llevado por los aires. Atsumi hizo malabares y rápidos movimientos para volver a atrapar el muñeco en sus brazos y rápidamente miró a la persona que le había hablado. Era una mujer joven, quizá de unos veinticinco años, con un vestuario que hizo que Atsumi asumiera que aquella mujer era una sirvienta y la había visto hacer el ridículo abrazando a un peluche dando a ver un comportamiento nada masculino y…

-Espera…¿Ojou-sama?-murmuró Atsumi confusa ¿La acababa de llamar Ojou-sama? ¿Señorita? Pero ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba?!

-Goshujin-sama la espera en el comedor-sonrió la sirvienta acercándose a la peliazul con ropa al parecer limpia y planchada-Por favor, use estas prendas y acompáñeme.

Por primera vez Atsumi se percató de que no llevaba la ropa con la que había salido de casa esa mañana, estaba usando el uniforme del club de fútbol del Teikoku.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS…?!-exclamó estirándose la camiseta verde.

-Por favor, Ojou-sama, no arme jaleo-pidió amablemente la sirvienta con una mirada de incomodidad que hizo sentir mal a la oji-rojo.

-H-Hai…disculpe…-murmuró ella antes de quitarse la camiseta para cambiarse con la ropa que le daban.

La sirvienta parecía saber que era una chica por lo que no se preocupó de que viera sus diferencias con el género masculino, solo quería quitarse cuanto antes aquel uniforme que representa el equipo al que mas tirria tenia. Aunque debía admitir que el uniforme que llevaba era un poco diferente con los del Teikoku, parecía más viejo y maltratado pero todavía se podía hacer uso de ella pero Atsumi se preguntaba porque el dueño de la casa conservaría algo tan viejo como eso, estaba claro que aquella persona tenía mucho dinero, no había más que ver la habitación donde había estado durmiendo para saberlo. Pero no entendía porque la mujer la llamaba "ojou-sama", ese título correspondía a la hija del dueño. De nuevo miro alrededor, luego el uniforme y luego a la sirvienta ¿acaso la habrían confundido con alguna hija perdida o algo?

-¿Ha terminado, Ojou-sama?-sonrió la mujer luego de ver que la muchacha se había puesto su ropa-Entonces sígame, por favor-le indicó guiándola fuera de la habitación y por los largos pasillos de aquella mansión.

-Oiga…-habló la muchacha deteniéndose haciendo que la mujer también se detuviera y se volteara y la mirara-¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Y porque me llama "Ojou-sama"? Me parece que se ha confundido de persona.

-Lo lamento pero tengo órdenes de no explicarle nada, Ojou-sama-sonrió la sirvienta la mar de divertida-Goshujin-sama quiere explicárselo personalmente.

Atsumi quiso reiterar que se estaba equivocando de persona pero según tenía entendido si los sirvientes recibían una orden de su amo la seguían al pie de la letra. Aunque le preguntase a la sirvienta no iba a contestarle así que tendría que esperar a encontrarse con ese "amo"

Estuvieron varios minutos caminando por la enorme mansión, pero para Atsumi fue una eternidad es decir ¿Cómo es posible que una persona tuviera una casa así? Todo lo que había visto eras sirvientes que habían una leve inclinación hacia ella cuando pasaba y francamente eso le era incomodo. Y aun no había visto a ningún niño o chico de instituto por los pasillos, sería raro que un ricachón estuviera soltero y sin hijos ¿no? Finalmente entraron por una puerta que les llevó a una enorme sala de estar donde Atsumi pudo ver a una cara conocida, pero no por agradable.

-Goshujin-sama, Ojou-sama ya está aquí- anunció la sirvienta con una sonrisa.

-No…puede…ser…-murmuró Atsumi con un tic en el ojo.

-Arigato, Ayuzawa, puedes retirarte-dijo aquella persona mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café la sirvienta con la misma sonrisa se inclinó a forma de reverencia para luego retirarse-¿A qué viene esa cara?

-¡¿KIDOU YUUTO-KANTOKU?!-exclamó ella con los pelos de punta-¡¿ERES UN RICACHON?!

-¿Tanto te sorprende?-preguntó Kidou tomando otro sorbo.

-No…me esperaba…esto…-dijo la pobre chica que se había quedado blanca de la impresión a lo que Kidou observaba de buen humor.

-Tengo una vida fuera del campo ¿o donde creías que vivía?-sonrió Kidou la mar de divertido.

-Yo que sé, yo pensaba que vivías en un piso normal y corriente donde viven todas las personas normales o a lo sumo una casita con jardín…¡NO EN ESTO!-exclamó la pobre aun sin entender.

-No montes un escándalo y siéntate-le indicó señalando a una silla para que se sentara-He ordenado que te traigan el desayuno debes de tener hambre.

-A ver si lo entiendo…¿te lías a pegarme pelotazos y luego me das de desayunar?

-Siendo tan bruta dudo que esos balonazos te hayan hecho algunas lesión además…fui bastante suave.

-¡¿QUÉ FUISTE SUAVE DICES?!-exclamó ella con una vena hinchada.-¡UN POCO MAS Y ME MATAS!

-Siéntate.-ordenó Kidou de nuevo haciendo notar la fuerza de su presencia, a lo que Atsumi obedeció inmediatamente casi sin darse cuenta.

-Como odio que pase esto…-murmuró ella pero de pronto vio como le servían unos platos la mar de sencillos, arroz, un plato de verduras, sopa de miso y una pieza de fruta. Era el desayuno que tomaba todas las mañanas, Atsumi se preguntó si es que Kidou se había fijado en lo que comía cuando desayunaba en casa aunque claro siendo él un entrenador tiene que estar bien al tanto de lo que tienen que comer los deportistas. Agradeció la comida al sirviente inclinando con la cabeza a lo que el muchacho se lo devolvió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza pero no sabía si Kidou iba a respondérselas, siendo él tan frío y cerrado no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación hasta que de pronto recordó la habitación donde había estado durmiendo. Era un cuarto que estaba pensado para una chica, no pequeña pero quizá adolescente, aunque se extrañaría que Kidou tuviera una hija adolescente, parecía muy joven para ser padre de una hija tan mayor aunque…claro, viendo a su madre poco tenía que decir y claro…esta la posibilidad de que a lo mejor su hija hubiera fallecido.

-Esto…-Kidou levantó la mirada hacia ella-¿Tienes una hija?

Kidou se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, no se la esperaba y menos de su sobrina ¿Qué le hacia pensar que tenía hijos?

-Es que la habitación donde estaba, parece muy…femenina…-explicó Atsumi con algo de vergüenza a lo que Kidou dio una sonrisa relajada antes de volver a tomar otro sorbo de su taza.

-Esa habitación era para Haruna, es decir, para tu madre.

-¿Para mi madre?-preguntó ella sorprendida ¿Qué pintaba ahora su madre en la conversación?

-Sí, supongo que tú no sabes la historia.

-¡Dímela!-exigió ella y sorprendió a su tío-Mamá tiene cosas que explicarme, pero creo que tu también deberías contarme algo ¿No crees?

-Je, eres igual que ella…-sonrió él de buena gana-Solo te hablare de mi relación con ella, de lo demás tendrás que hablarlo las dos.

-H-Hai.

-Escucha, tu madre y yo nos quedamos huérfanos siendo muy pequeños y estuvimos un tiempo viviendo en el orfanato.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió ella-P-pero eso no puede ser, mamá no me ha hablado mucho de ellos pero alguna vez me ha comentado sobre los abuelos y…

-Hablaba de las personas que la adoptaron. Tu madre fue adoptada por las personas que ahora llevan su apellido "Otonashi".

-Eh…uh…-gesticulo ella entendiendo el contenido pero sorprendida.

-Como te iba diciendo, estuvimos un tiempo viviendo en un orfanato, luego a ella la adoptaron los Otonashi y a mí los Kidou y estuvimos viviendo separados y sin mantener el contacto entre nosotros.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?!

-No nos olvidamos el uno del otro pero…un hombre llamado Kageyama Reiji ya puso sus ojos en mi mientras vivíamos en el orfanato.

-¿Kageyama? ¿Cómo Hikaru?-preguntó Atsumi poniendo todas las alarmas.

-Si…ese hombre era el tío de Kageyama Hikaru.

Entonces Atsumi recordó algo que su amigo le había comentado hace no mucho.

_-¿Tu también?_

_-Sí, lo sentí cuando le dije que yo era el sobrino de Kageyama Reiji. Me daba miedo que me cogiera manía por ser familiar del que fue su entrenador…mi tío no hizo muchas cosas buenas cuando estaba vivo, hirió a mucha gente sobretodo a Kidou-kantoku…_

-Ese hombre me enseñó todo lo que sé de fútbol, pero me enseñó de una forma ruin y equivocada. Siempre haciéndonos pensar a mí y a mi equipo que los débiles no merecían existir, debo reconocer que estuve tanto tiempo jugando a su manera que llegue a creerme por completo sus palabras pero…tu madre siempre estuvo dentro de mi cabeza, ella siempre fue la principal razón.

-¿Mi madre?

-Mi padre adoptivo me prometió que si hacia todo lo que me decía Kageyama y ganaba el Futbol Frontier, es decir lo que tú conoces como el Holy Road, tres veces él se encargaría de adoptar a mi hermana y dejar que viviésemos juntos…esa habitación la he ordenado remodelarla desde que empecé el instituto hasta que tu madre desapareció.

-Pero...¿porque se fue?

-Eso es algo…que tiene que responderte ella…-dijo Kidou con voz enigmáticamente triste.

-Pero…¡¿Por qué no la ayudaste cuando se fue?!-quiso saber ella-De no ser por Akio-san, mi madre habría tenido que criarme completamente sola ¿Por qué no estuviste con ella si eres su hermano?

-Tu madre desapareció de la vida de todos si dar explicaciones-dijo él con calma-Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada ni siquiera sabía que tenía una relación con tu padre. Solo dejó una nota y se fue, cuando me reencontré con ella en el campo del Kaminari Tei es cuando supe que te tenía a ti…

-Pero…aun así…¡Eres amigo de mi padre y de Akio-san!-dijo ella aun sin poder creérselo.

-Ninguno de los dos me dijo nada. Fubuki se marchó a Italia y Fudou salió de Inazuma para estudiar en la universidad. Los dos se preocuparon de manteneros a ti y a tu madre ocultas de todos.

-Pero es no puede ser ¿Por qué mamá mentiría?

-Son obvias las razones ¿no crees?

-¿Solo porque me tuvo a una edad muy temprana? Puede ser pero lo que más necesitaría es a su familia ¿no? ¿Por qué huir entonces?

-Lo siento…me gustaría responderte pero no puedo hacerlo-dijo Kidou apenado-Esas preguntas debe responderlas tu madre.

Atsumi se quedó mirando a Kidpu completamente consternada para luego dejarse caer en su asiento con miles de dudas rondando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes…tu madre te dirá todo lo que quieras saber. De momento come el desayuno. Te llevaré a casa cuando acabes.

Y esta vez Atsumi obedeció sin que Kidou tuviera que ejercer ninguna presión sobre ella.

-¡Minna!-gritó cierto centrocampista con remolinos en la cabeza mientras alzaba los puños hacia el cielo-¡Hoy tenemos que poner todo nuestro empeño!

-Pero Kidou-kantoku no está aquí-señaló Shinsuke al ver el banquillo del entrenador vacio.

-Tampoco están Otonashi-sensei ni Fubuki ¿Dónde se habrán metido?-preguntó Kurama cruzándose de brazos.

-En parte, me alegro, así no tenemos que soportar las bravuconadas de ese idiota-dijo Amagi cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero no podemos entrenar si no es bajo las instrucciones de Kidou-kantoku-señaló Shinsuke.

-¡No es preocupéis!-intervino Shindou con una sonrisa-He aprovechado para ponerme en contacto con cierta persona para tener un partido de entrenamiento.

-¿Un partido de entrenamiento?-preguntó Kirino.

-Si...-contestó Shindou antes de girarse y señalar hacia la parte de arriba del campo-Ellos…

Todos miraron hacia donde Shindou señalaba encontrándose con un grupo de personas y una de ellas con un balón bajo en brazos.

-Pero si esos son…-dijo Tenma para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hola-saludó uno de ellos-¿Os apetece entrenar con nosotros?

-¡Hai!-exclamó Tenma entusiasmado-¡Bienvenidos, Yukimura, Hakuren!

-Me alegro de que no hayáis llamado-dijo Makari en cuanto bajaron al campo.

-¿Y Fubuki-san?-preguntó Kirino.

-Él está resolviendo algunos asuntos con su patrocinador, intenta tener más días libres hasta que termine el Holy Road-explicó Yukimura divertido porque él mismo presenció a su sempai rogando casi de rodillas que el patrocinador le diera más tiempo, fue bastante cómico y divertido. De pronto el muchacho parecía percatarse de la ausencia de cierta persona-¿Y Atsuya-kun?

-¿A quién le importa?-dijo Amagi casi en seguida.-¡No está aquí!

-Es una lástima, creía que iba a poder volver a batirme con él.-dijo Yukimura algo desilusionado.

-¡Ya deja a ese idiota!-gruñó Amagi.

-_Me parece que Yukimura no es el único que siente la ausencia de Fubuki_-pensó Shindou observando a Kirino, Kariya y Hikaru.

El del pelo rosa había estado preguntando por el de ojos rojos, al parecer no contestaba a ninguna llamada. Kariya parecía aburrido al no tener su presa persiguiéndolo o insultándolo, por mucho que dijera en el fondo le tenía aprecio y se divertía cada vez que se molestaban entre ellos. Y qué decir de Hikaru, ha estado todo el tiempo mirando hacia la puerta esperando ver al centrocampista oscuro corriendo, ha estado llamándolo por teléfono y le ha dejado varios mensajes, era el que mas estaba preocupado por él.

Sin duda era el que más cariño tenía por aquel chico problemático y rebelde, quizá porque él es que mejor ha visto el lado bueno del peliazul.

-G-Gomen…-se disculpó de pronto Kageyama haciendo una inclinación hacia delante-Como no tenemos entrenador, no hay necesidad de hacer practica hoy ¿verdad?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kageyama?-preguntó Amagi sorprendido.

-Honto ni gomen ne, minna-volvió a disculparse el del pelo morado antes de salir corriendo saliendo del recinto de la escuela.

-¡OE, KAGEYAMA!-gritó Amagi.

-¡Kageyama!-exclamó esta vez Kariya.

-Aunque hay que reconocer que hay veces en que se pasa-sonrió Shindou.

Entretanto Hikaru se había alejado del instituto Raimon esperando que nadie el equipo le hubiese seguido. Sabía que su comportamiento era irracional pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que Atsumi necesitaba ayuda, no sabía si él podría servirle pero por el momento lo que necesitaba era encontrarle y ver qué era lo que….

-¿Hikaru?-escuchó de pronto. Se giro encontrándose a su amigo junto a Kidou.

-¡Atsumi!-exclamó Hikaru con una gran sonrisa pero de pronto un coscorrón propinado por su amiga le dio directamente a la cabeza que lo mando al suelo.

-¿Decías?-dijo la de cabellos azules.

-Perdóname por mis pecados, Atsuya…-se disculpó sintiendo pingüinos caminar en círculos alrededor de su cabeza.

-Mejor-suspiró él de ojos rojos-¿Qué haces aquí? Aun es pronto para salir de clase.

-Ah…anno…boku no….-murmuró Hikaru bastante cortado sobretodo al tener al entrenador escuchando y mirando.

Kidou notando el nerviosismo del muchacho decidió intentar ser benevolente en esta ocasión.

-No te retrases, Fubuki…-dijo Kidou adelantándose unos metros.

-Hai…-dijo automáticamente-¿Hikaru?

-Gomen, se que te va a parecer estúpido pero…estaba preocupado por ti…-dijo él muy avergonzado a lo que la muchacha se sonrojo ante la sorpresa.

-Eres un encanto…-sonrió Atsumi-Me siento halagada, Hikaru, pero estoy bien, no tenías que salirte del instituto para verme.

-Pero…no estás bien, Atsuya…-dijo él acercándose a la cara de su amigo-Tus ojos están muy tristes.

Atsumi se sorprendió ante las palabras de Hikaru

-N-No te preocupes, de verdad, está todo bien.-volvió a sonreír la del mechón rosa.

-¡Atsuya!-llamó Kidou.

-Sí, ya voy.-contestó ella-Lo siento, Hikaru, hablamos mañana ¿vale?-dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

-Mi ventana…-murmuró Hikaru haciendo que Atsuya de detuviera y lo mirara por encima del hombro-La ventana de mi cuarto estará abierta hasta mañana, sabes donde vivo así que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, ven…

-¿Qué…?

-Si de verdad no ocurre nada y está todo bien…quiero volver a verte mañana-sonrió Hikaru.

Atsumi siguió mirándole sorprendido sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¡Atsuya!¡Nos vamos ya!-gritó Kidou metiendo prisa.

-Hai…-dijo Atsumi dirigiéndose al lado de su entrenador mirando casi todo el tiempo hacia atrás viendo como Hikaru la despedía alegremente con la mano.

-Parece que te ha echado de menos…-comentó Kidou.

-¡N-No te metas en esto!-se sonrojó ella-Hikaru es solo un idiota exagerado…

Kidou solo sonrió levemente a ver ese lado tan inocente que poseía su sobrina, si es que en el fondo todavía era una niña. Estuvieron caminando un buen rato hacia la casa de la muchacha sumergidos en un profundo silencio. Kidou fingía no darse cuenta de que su sobrina estaba todo el tiempo mirando hacia el suelo sumida en sus pensamiento, posiblemente formulándose preguntas a sí misma y mentalizarse para cualquier respuesta que fuera a oír por parte de su madre. La joven parecía estar muy preocupada por lo que le esperaba pero bien era cierto que ganaba su necesidad de obtener respuestas a un pasado que siempre había considerado un misterio. Kidou pensaba que el saber la verdad le iría bien a ella y a Haruna; Atsumi sería conocedora de todas las cosas que le fue oculta desde que nació y con ello su mundo se vería mas ampliado y podría entonces tomar una decisión de lo que querrá hacer después y Haruna podrá sacarse ese enorme peso que llevar cargando sobre sus hombros desde hace tantos años y dejará de sufrir.

-Ya hemos llegado-avisó Kidou cuando se detuvieron frente al portal del lugar en donde vivía la muchacha.

Atsumi alzó la vista sintiéndose por primera vez un nudo en su estomago ante su propia casa, estaba nerviosa pero estaba segura de querer seguir adelante. Los dos tomaron el ascensor y esperaron pacientemente a que fueran llevados al octavo piso…Atsumi se le hizo el viaje bastante largo. Una vez fuera solo basto con que Kidou tocara la puerta de la casa un par de veces para que…

-¡TUUUUUU!-gritó Fudou abriendo de pronto la puerta haciendo que Kidou lo mirara sorprendido y Atsumi diera un bote del susto-¡TE VOY A MATAR, MOCOSA DESQUICIADA! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HA TENIDO QUE PASAR TU MADRE! ¡PEOR AUN ¡¿SABES LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR YO PARA SOPORTARLA?! ¡ME TIRÓ UN PAVO A LA CABEZA!

-…¿Y de dónde sacó el pavo?-se atrevió a preguntar la muchacha después de un silencio.

-¡Y YO QUE SÉ!-volvió a gritar el ojiverde tomando a su sobrina postiza de los hombros casi zarandeándola.-¡TIRA PARA ADENTRO!-le gritó metiendo a la chica de un tirón dentro de la casa mientras Kidou la seguía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡ATSUMI!-exclamó Haruna apareciendo de la nada sorprendiendo a su hija y a su hermano pero de pronto la joven madre detuvo su intento de abrazo cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de su hija.

Haruna había estado muy preocupada por Atsumi, temerosa de que le hubiera pasado algo durante el tiempo que había estado fuera estando ella como estaba cuando se fue, aunque se había sentido aliviada de que Yuuto le hubiera llamado para decirle que estaba con ella y estaba deseando abrazarla pero en cuanto sus ojos hicieron en contacto con los de ella recordó de golpe lo que aquellos rojizos ojos reflejaron antes de que su hija se fue.

Esa decepción y ese odio.

Haruna y Atsumi nunca tuvieron conflictos serios entre ellas, estaban muy unidas debido a que ambas no tenían más familia que la una a la otra y eso las hace ser cercanas. Aquella era la primera discusión seria que había surgido entre ellas y ninguna de las dos sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con eso. Atsumi había actuado según su impulsividad y su falta de madurez propias de su reciente iniciación a la adolescencia y Haruna se había dejado llevar por la confusión del momento y su falta de experiencia ante situaciones como aquella. Kidou se había dado perfecta cuenta de aquellas cosas observándolas a las dos y conociéndolas bastante a ambas.

-Fudou-dijo Kidou mirando a su viejo compañero quien captó enseguida el mensaje pero frunció en ceño.

-No voy a irme, Kidou-contestó el hombre en voz baja dirigiéndose al de rastas mientras que madre e hija iban acomodándose silenciosamente en los asientos de su sala de estar-Todavía no he olvidado que amenazaste a Haruna con quitarle a Atsumi ¿de verdad piensas que voy a dejarte solo con ellas?

-Claro que lo harás-dijo Kidou convencido-Me conoces bien, Fudou…

-Yo ya no sé quién eres, Kidou-sentenció Fudou.

-Akio…-murmuró Haruna que había alcanzado a escuchar lo último que había dicho su amigo y Atsumi solo los miraba confundida, ignorante a la tensión que se había creado entre su maestro y su tío.

-Haruna…-murmuró Fudou mirando a los ojos a su amiga comprendiendo el mensaje que estos contenían pero teniendo que preguntarlo de todas formas-¿Quieres que os deje a solas?-Haruna asintió lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a lo que Akio suspiró resignado.-Estaré en la otra habitación-anunció metiéndose dentro del cuarto de invitados donde normalmente el ocupaba.

Un nuevo silenció se creó después de que Akio entrase en su habitación. Y Kidou se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la conversación se iniciase.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó pobremente Haruna.

-Bien…-contestó la muchacha bajando la mirada.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Mamá…por favor, ve al grano, no intentes amenizar esto-pidió la joven mirándola a los ojos a lo que Haruna solo pudo dar un suspiro.

-Haruna, por favor, procede ya-le dijo Kidou.

-Si…-Haruna se aclaró la garganta-Atsumi, debes saber que todo esto comenzó cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. En ese entonces estaba teniendo una relación con tu padre.

Kidou no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al escucharle decir eso.

-Y supongo que por esas cosas de la vida te quedaste embarazada-dijo Atsumi haciendo que Haruna la mirara sorprendida-No me mires así. Mamá, he visto a las madres de todos mis compañeros durante toda mi vida, y tu siempre has sido destacable entre ellas por lo joven que eres. Ya cuando fui un poco más mayor no me costó llegar a la conclusión de que te quedaste embarazada de mí siendo una adolescente.

-Ah…ya tienes razón…-murmuró ella-"_Akio tiene razón…se está haciendo mayor, pronto no voy a poder protegerla de todo como antes"_

_-_Solo tengo una duda que me gustaría saber antes de continuar con esto…-dijo Atsumi.

-¿El que?

-…¿tú querías a papá?-preguntó de pronto haciendo que Haruna mirara sorprendida a su hija al igual que Kidou-¿Y el te quería a ti?

Haruna creyó comprender que era a lo que se refería Atsumi y sonrió.

-No fuiste concebida sin amor, Atsumi-sonrió Haruna-En aquel entonces estaba enamorada de tu padre y él lo estaba de mí. Siempre ha sido un chico encantador y me inspiraba confianza y me sentí muy atraída por él. Pero tal y como pasa a veces, de la misma forma que una persona puede enamorarse también puede dejar de estar enamorada. Y eso fue lo que nos pasó a tu padre y a mí. Nunca hubo problemas entre nosotros, nunca discutimos, ni peleamos, siempre hubo respeto y cariño. Solo que las cosas cambiaron y vimos que estábamos mucho mejor como amigos y nuestra ruptura fue pacífica y sin resentimientos.

Atsumi esbozó una sonrisa de alivio al escucharle decir eso. Sinceramente la habría dolido mucho mas saber que ella había sido fruto de una aventura pasajera de dos adolescentes que solo salían por un corto periodo de tiempo, eso le haría llegar a la conclusión de que solo había conseguido arruinar la vida de sus padres con su sola existencia. Debía reconocer que no le gustaba nada que sus padres no hubieran podido permanecer juntos pero entendía que los sentimientos de las personas siempre pueden cambiar, por algo son personas.

Sin embargo, Kidou, lejos de sentir el alivio como Atsumi, sentía un nudo en la boca del estomago y una rabia que comenzaba a emanar de él. Odiaba pensar que Haruna había tenido sentimientos sinceros por Fubuki y que encima fueran correspondidos con la misma sinceridad, lo odiaba mucho. Quería pensar que no fue nada más que una relación entre dos adolescentes que al final cobraron sus consecuencias pero se daba cuenta de que no fue así pero cada vez que lo pensaba más rabia le daba. Sobretodo si se ponía a pensar que cosas desagradables para su mente como imaginarse a su hermana y a Fubuki juntos, muy juntos…sobretodo porque Atsumi no podía haberse hecho sola…

Le daba hasta repulsión, no imaginaba a Haruna con ningún hombre…que no fuera él mismo.

-Yo era aun una niña en aquel entonces…-prosiguió Haruna luego-En ese momento no me lo pensé y hui de casa durante una temporada y fui atendida en una asociación de mujeres.

-¿En una qué?-preguntó Atsumi sin entender.

-Una asociación que se ocupan de mujeres que tienen problemas.-le dijo Kidou.

-¿Problemas? ¿Habían mas chicas embarazadas?-preguntó Atsumi.

-No solo chicas embarazadas, también mujeres maltratadas, drogadictas o dependientes emocionales-siguió contando el de rastas.

-¡¿Has estado en un sitio así con dieciséis años?! ¡¿Pero eso está permitido?!-preguntó Atsumi impresionada al imaginarse a su madre rodeada de mujeres que podían resultar un peligro para ella.

-Eso mismo me he preguntado yo…-murmuró por bajo Kidou

-Estuve un tiempo yendo allí pero cuando finalmente me convencieron para contárselo a mis padres es cuando todo se torció…-la mirada de Haruna se entristeció-Mis padres me exigieron que me deshiciera de ti.

-¿Cómo?-se sobresaltó la muchacha poniéndose tensa. La información nefasta que tanto había temido acababa de presentarse, solo que ella creía que sería por parte de alguno de sus padres…no sus abuelos.

-Me decían que un bebé acabaría con mi futuro. Ellos quisieron que interrumpiera el embarazo pero yo estaba en contra de eso. Yo fui una niña adoptada y estaba a favor de darte en adopción en cuando te diera a luz, no me sentía preparada para tener un niño. Mi madre me dijo que aquello era un error que en cuanto nacieras yo ya no iba a querer dejarte en adopción, me seguí negando y me comprometí a hacerlo en todas sus consecuencias. Pero…en el momento en que me examinaron y me hicieron escuchar el latido de tu corazón, supe que no podía dejarte así que volví a huir de allí esta vez de manera definitiva.

-¿Y papá?-preguntó Atsumi aun en shock por aquella información.

-Tu padre se enteró tarde de mi embarazo, tú estabas a un mes de nacer. Y se enteró por casualidad porque nos encontramos de repente-explicó la joven madre-En aquel entonces, tu padre ya había recibido la beca para ir a Italia a jugar al fútbol. Por exigencias mías, él se fue allí. Era mejor eso que tenerte desatendida trabajando en cualquier cosa por un sueldo mísero.

-A ver, a ver, a ver, que me aclare…-le cortó ella alzando la mano mientras que con la otra se sostenía la cabeza-tu y papá me concebisteis con dieciséis años, los abuelos quisieron que yo desapareciera, tú te negaste, huiste a una asociación rara de esas, papá se entera meses después que va a tener una hija, tu y él habláis, papá se va a Italia ¿hasta ahí bien?

-Si…-sonrió torcidamente Haruna comprendiendo que Atsumi estaba al borde de un colapso mental.

-¿Y Kidou?-preguntó señalando al de rastas con la cabeza-¿A santo de que aparece ahora de repente en nuestras vidas diciendo que es tu hermano y mi tío?

-Haruna…mas te vale explicárselo bien…-dijo él con un aura de "No mientas o caerás en desgracia"

-No hay mucho que explicar en ese punto pero intentaré ser clara…-dijo Haruna-Para mi mis padres lo eran todo y cuando me dijeron de deshacerme de ti me sentí traicionada y ofendida al no poder contar con ellos. Aquello hizo que ni siquiera quisiera pedirle ayuda a mi propio hermano, fue un error y una pataleta infantil por mi parte porque sé de sobra que él nunca me habría cerrado la puerta pero yo en ese momento no lo veía así. Quería salvarte y cuidar de ti yo misma aunque fuera sola, me ponía a pensar que no quería estar siempre dependiendo de mi hermano para todo y que esto tenía que solucionarlo yo.

-Ya…-dijo Atsumi suspirando y revolviéndose el cabello-Creo…que ya me ha quedado todo claro…

-Atsumi yo….

-Mamá, puedo intentar comprender todo esto, de verdad que puedo pero…ahora no, necesito pensar mucho, necesito aclararme-dijo ella levantándose del sitio y caminando hacia la puerta-Pasaré la noche fuera ¿Vale?

-Atsumi pero ¿no hay nada que quieras preguntar? ¿Algo que quieras saber?-preguntó Haruna temerosa intentado que su hija no se fuera pero…Atsumi volvió a mirarla de aquella manera; decepción, profunda y dolorosa decepción.

-Solo puedo preguntarme porque mi madre me privó de mi familia…-sentenció Atsumi saliendo por la puerta dejando a su madre atrás.

Haruna dejó que las lagrimas fluyeran con total libertad una vez su hija salió de la casa. Quería habérselo impedido, que se quedase y hablaran, que ella dijera como se siente o que le gritara, aquella reacción le había parecido más dolorosa que los típicos estallidos temperamentales que Atsumi solía dejar salir cuando se enfadaba mucho, sabía que ahora su hija estaba invadida por la confusión y la imagen que siempre había tenido de ella se había derrumbado por completo.

-¿Haruna?-llamó Kidou suavemente mientras se acercaba a su hermana una vez Atsumi salió de la casa dirigiéndose a dios sabe donde pero tampoco le preocuparon demasiado, ahora ella se iba a ir a casa de algún conocido y estaría segura.-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo voy a estarlo?-sollozó la pobre mujer sosteniéndose el pecho todavía mirando la puerta con la vaga e inútil esperanza de que su hija apareciera de repente con una sonrisa diciendo que era mejor estar con en casa.-Mi hija me odia…

-No es verdad-negó Kidou acariciando su cabeza.-Esta confusa y dolida pero no te odia, sabes mejor que nadie que es incapaz de odiarte.

-No me vengas ahora con esas, Onii-chan-gimoteó la peliazul alejando un par de pasos de su hermano.

-Haruna ¿Por qué te alejas?-preguntó Kidou al ver que su querida hermana rechazaba su gesto.

-No te entiendo, Onii-chan-volvió a sollozar-Me cuentas una historia loca de que te has enamorado de mí, luego me amenazas con quitarme a Atsumi y ahora…te comportas de esta forma. ¡No te entiendo! ¡Y estoy cansada! ¡Por culpa de todo esto, Atsumi me odia! ¡Todo, todo…!

-Haruna, Atsumi no tendría por qué haberse enfadado si tú hubieras sido sincera con ella desde el principio.-le dijo Kidou sin ningún tipo de pudor a lo que Haruna dejó de sollozar de la impresión y lo miró.-Has tenido miles de oportunidades de contarle la verdad y no lo has hecho.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Tú con tus amenazas has puesto en peligro a mi familia!

-Da la casualidad de que yo soy parte de tu familia-contraatacó el de rastas-Y Atsumi es mi sobrina ¿de verdad pensabas mantenerla en la ignorancia para siempre? ¿Crees de verdad que una vez terminado el Holy Road ibas a marcharse por las buenas?

-¡Pero… pero…!

-Haruna, ya es hora de que dejes de esconderte y que dejes de ocultarle las cosas a tu hija. Puede que lo hayas hecho para protegerla, pero esa protección ya no tiene sentido alguno, no es más que un burdo engaño que estas alargando.

-Mi hija aun no tenía que saberlo, estaba bien ignorándolo todo…-sollozó Haruna casi intentando convencerse a sí misma que a Yuuto-Todo fue por ella.

-Parece que te cuesta ver que Atsumi está creciendo…-suspiró Yuuto volviendo a acercarse a ella-Aunque digas que no, todavía me necesitas.

De pronto Haruna sintió las manos de Yuuto tomándola de sus brazos y sus labios presionando los suyos de forma suave y delicada. De nuevo, aquella acción tomó a Haruna de sorpresa y no pudo evitar que Yuuto se abriera paso entre sus labios para profundizar aquel beso que en seguida tomó intensidad que de no ser porque estaban solos alguien habría gritado que Yuuto estaba forzando a Haruna, pero lejos de esa conjetura estaba siendo muy tierno con ella, no pensaba aprovecharse ahora que su hermana tenía las defensas bajas, eso sería muy ruin por su parte. Pero eso no iba a impedirle que dejara muy claro su posición y a lo que ella tenía que atenerse.

-Te amo, Haruna-murmuró el oji-rojo después de romper el beso-Sé perfectamente que necesitas a alguien como yo a tu lado, que sea tu apoyo y que pueda enderezar a Atsumi…no, no necesitas a alguien como yo, me necesitas a mí. Única y exclusivamente a mi…

-Yuuto ¿qué es lo que…?-Haruna se revolvió en los brazos de Kidou para liberarse pero él la tenía bien sujeta.

-Así que prepárate, Otonashi Haruna…-sonrió Kidou de forma encantadora-…porque voy a ir a por ti.

Mientras tanto un muchacho de cabellos violetas y ojos inocentes se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su cama leyendo un libro el cual se podía leer "las aventuras del Rey Pingüino", pero lejos de estar concentrado en su lectura estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos. Por un lado todos los partidos que habían tenido y los que jugaran próximamente, luego los próximos entrenamientos que le sometería Kidou-kantoku y luego…

-Me pregunto…-murmuró él cerrando el libro que estaba intentando leer mirando para algún punto de su cuarto-…si estará bien…

De pronto se escuchó un ruido corredizo detrás de él y un viento venido de la misma dirección le recorrió por detrás. Hikaru sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta observando a una figura que se alzaba en el marco de su ventana que también lo miraba a él.

-Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir…-sonrió él dejando el libro a un lado para sentarse mejor en su cama y seguir mirando a aquella persona-Por tu cara supongo que las cosas no han ido bien…

La otra persona no respondió pero alzó la mirada cuando el peli-violeta abrió los brazos hacia ella.

-Te advierto que si le cuentas a alguien algo sobre esto te mataré-amenazó aquella persona mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras una lágrima asomaba por uno de sus ojos.

-Lo sé…-sonrió el chico-Pero ahora…solo olvídate de los demás.

En ese momento Fubuki Atsuya quedó sumido en un profundo sueño en lo más recóndito de la mente de su portadora mientras que la verdadera personalidad se dejó ver ante el otro. En otras palabras, aquel día Otonashi Atsumi dejó salir su dolor entre los brazos de Kageyama Hikaru.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_De nuevo volvi a retrasarme…esta vez por cuatro meses, he llegado a pensar que estaba perdiendo mi toque…¡PERO NO PASA NADA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO PROMETIDO YOHOHOHOHO! Y PARA CELEBRAR ESTE RESURGIMIENTO A LO AVE FENIX Y TAMBIEN PORQUE ME HA DADO EL VENAZO OS HAGO UN PEQUEÑO RETO._

_¿Con cuál jugador de Inazuma eleven emparejaríais con Atsumi? Parece una tontería pero es una curiosidad que tengo :3 a veeer quien se atreve?_

_**Rydag: **__Tienes razón, estás loca ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan fanática de esa hiena compulsiva?! ¡Te juro que en uno de estos episodios muere de forma trágica, Oh, mira, drama lo que más te gusta yohohoho. Y descuida…Kidou ya se las apañará, siempre lo hace._

_**Dma-kge: **__Todos se ponen del lado de Haruna por su situación con Atsumi pero Kidou ha padecido trece largos años pensando que su hermana estaba muerta y gente que puede ponerse en su lugar no censuran los arrebatos desesperados de Kidou hacia ella. Pero él…no es capaz de hacerle eso a su hermana, y quien sabe quizá logre tener la custodia de Atsumi…por otro motivo XDD._

_**Shikamita: **__Shika-chan…¡ULTIMA ESCENA DEDICADA A TI! ¡TENIA QUE HACERLO, DE VERAS TENIA QUE HACERLO! Es toda para ti porque sé que te gusta el hikatsu (?) y aun te sigo diciendo que Hikaru es un candidato potencial a que se quede con Atsumi ¿Qué pasara? uuuuuh_

_**Osoqduerme: **__En serio me sorprendes, tú tienes un nivel de flojera muy grande a la hora de dejar review…que me mandes semejante parrafon como review yendo en contra de tu flojera…¡me hace tan feliz! ¡tanto que te daría un abrazo y te regalaría un peluche Kidou!_

_**Lexie annatsumi asakura kido: **__Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, suelo tardar mucho en actualizar pero luego valen la pena, espero que puedas tener paciencia conmigo y te siga gustado mi fic_

_**Miki-chansis: **__Relaaaax muchacha solo tienes que volver a leerlo y quedarte más relajada porque creo que solo te ha caído todo de golpe XDDD pero que es estas cosas caen así, de pronto, no poco a poco como nos gustaría. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Zen es un personaje misterioso que al igual que Atsumi fue creado, la diferencia es que yo cree a Atsumi y Zen fue creado por Rydag(quien me dio su permiso para usarle en mi fic), terminara apareciendo pero ¿Cuándo? A saber… a seguir sufriendo te toca XDDD._

_**Kirino7800: **__Me alegro de que te guste, espero que puedas seguir disfrutándolo._


	14. La Trampa del V Sector

_Gente tengo un comunicado que dar. A partir de este capítulo y los dos o tres próximos estarán basados en la película de Inazuma Eleven Go Kyuukyoku no Kizuna, la estuve viendo el otro día y me di cuenta de que había muchas escenas y situaciones que podían concordar con la idea que tenía en la cabeza y que nuevas incógnitas pasarían por mi cabeza y otras se resolverían, así que al igual que hago con el anime usaré la película como escenario ¿Os parece bien? Así Hakuryuu y Shuu podrán aparecer de forma natural sin que tenga que forzar su aparición con alguna pobre excusa._

**CÁP 14-LA TRAMPA DEL V SECTOR**

-Mmm-murmuró adormilado el peli-morado cuando la claridad del nuevo día se reflejaba en las paredes de su habitación y lo deslumbraban lo suficiente como para que saliera del mundo de Morfeo-¿Ya es de día?-se pregunta aun sin abrir los ojos mientras se incorporaba, no se explicaba cómo podía estar tan cansado de normal no le costaba nada levantarse.

De pronto escuchó un sonido raro cerca de su cama y eso le animó a abrir los ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Pudo apreciar que había un futón al lado de su cama y una cabecita azul asomaba de entre las sabanas.

-¿Atsumi?-murmuró en voz baja el chico al reconocer ese inconfundible color azulado y el mechón rosa que se asomaba del ahora enredado cabello.-¿Qué hace aquí?

Pero en realidad no tardó nada en acordarse el motivo por el cual su amiga se encontraba durmiendo con él en su habitación. Anoche ella entró por la ventana de la habitación tal y como él le había pedido que hiciera si le necesitaba, y fue entonces cuando Hikaru se dio cuenta de la magnitud de los conflictos internos que padecía Atsumi para que hubiera reaccionado como lo había hecho anoche. Pensaba que solo tendría que escucharla y dejar que ella se desahogase gritando, insultando y amenazando al mundo pero había ocurrido algo mucho más allá de eso.

Atsumi había llorado como si no hubiera un mañana.

Hikaru se sintió muy cohibido en cuanto la vio derrumbarse de esa manera pero eso no le impidió abrazarla fuertemente y dejarle desahogarse en él. No hubo necesidad de que le preguntase nada, Atsumi por su propia voluntad fue contándole todo lo que le había pasado y de todo lo que se había enterado entre sollozos e hipos. Hikaru era bien consciente de lo orgullosa que era su amiga y de lo mucho que tenía que haberle costado el ir a recurrir a su ayuda, mucho dolor debía de tener dentro como para que lo hubiera hecho y para él la situación le era extraña. Atsumi siempre había sido muy segura de sí misma, como si nada pudiese con ella pero todo el cumulo de situaciones que había pasado habían conseguido romper su fortaleza totalmente. Las mentiras de su madre, el encuentro con el Seitei, el pasado de su familia todo eso era algo que le quedaba demasiado grande para poder cargarlo sola.

En cuanto se quedó dormida en sus brazos, Hikaru la acomodó en el futón que había preparado previamente por si iba a hablar con él y estuvo con ella hasta la mitad de la madrugada intentando que pudiera dormir sin que su mente le jugara malas pasadas en los sueños. Cuando estuvo seguro de que por fin se había tranquilizado se fue a su propia cama y desde allí la vigiló hasta que finalmente a él también le había invadido el sueño. Ahora después de despertar no estaba muy seguro de que debería hacer a continuación con ella ¿debería continuar como hasta ahora y seguir apoyándola? ¿Preguntarle cómo estaba? Hikaru se dejó caer sentado en el suelo desde su cama y fue gateando hacia donde estaba Atsumi, aun profundamente dormida.

-Atsuya…Atsuya…-le llamó suavemente mientras la sacudía con cuidado de no asustarle pero el otro no hizo ni siquiera el más mínimo gesto de molestia ante su intento de despertarlo-Atsuya-le llamó mas fuerte pero todavía no hizo movimiento alguno. Hikaru suspiró exasperado antes de que una pequeña idea cruzara por su mente-A riesgo de que me mates-se acercó a su oído-…despierta…Atsumi.

De pronto las sabanas del futon literalmente volaron hacia arriba y el pobre Hikaru fue apresado en el suelo por la centrocampista oscura del Raimon que le miraba con una sonrisa psicópata mientras le retenía las manos tomando fuertemente de sus muñecas. La chica tenía una mirada propia de uno de esos demonios de las películas de miedo o de los monstruos de la fase final de los videojuegos solo que a ojos de Hikaru esto le parecía aun mas terrorífico…Porque este monstruo sí que podía despedazarlo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-murmuró Atsumi con la voz llena de miasma negro y con varios mechones de sus cabellos bailando como si fueran serpientes que hizo que al pobre Hikaru le recorriera un escalofrió y casi se echase a llorar.

-¡Te suplico perdón!-se disculpó el chico con lagrimitas en los ojos tomando nota mental de que Atsumi tenía muy mal despertar. El delantero tembló aun mas cuando la centrocampista alzó el puño como si fuera a darle un puñetazo.-¡NO, ATSUMI, NO LO HAGAS! ¡GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEEEN!

Pero para su sorpresa cuando el puño de la chica hizo contacto con su frente no sintió ningún tipo de dolor, solo fue un golpecito suave, sin fuerzas ni agresividad. Hikaru abrió sus llorosos ojos por el susto y vio a Atsumi sonreírle de forma divertida.

-Baaaaka.-pronunció la chica largamente liberándole de los brazos pero sentándose en el abdomen del delantero-¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a golpear?

-Ah…¿no?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-No, solo quería asustarte un poco. Sabes que no debes llamarme por mi nombre, pero estamos en tu casa, dudo que haya alguien aquí que pueda oírnos-sonrió ella divertida-Además…has hecho mucho por mi…gracias.

Hikaru se sonrojó.

-No hay de que…para eso estamos…-pronunció él antes de sentir como Atsumi se levantaba de encima de él y comenzaba a guardar el futón donde había dormido.-Entonces…¿ahora estas bien?

-La verdad…no tan bien como me gustaría-reconoció ella dando un suspiró de cansancio-Todavía me duele la cabeza y no entiendo muchas cosas, no sé cómo voy a enfrentarme a mi madre después de esto…menos aun a la mosca rastosa esa…-gruño esto último haciendo que Hikaru le mirara raro sin entender a quien se refería hasta que consiguió hacer una conexión mental de Kidou-kantoku con una mosca.

-Pero…¿Por qué odias tanto a Kidou-kantoku?-preguntó Hikaru con curiosidad.

-Pues…digamos que hay algo en él que me molesta mucho, pero no sé de qué se trata-respondió suspirando-La verdad es que como entrenador no tengo ningún problema con él, sino con él, con Kidou Yuuto.

-Pero…si todos los problemas que has tenido ha sido con Kidou-kantoku no con el Kidou que hay fuera del campo.-le dijo Hikaru ignorante a lo que su comentario podría provocarle a su amiga.

Atsumi abrió la boca para soltarle un grito pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el delantero tenía razón. Sus problemas solo habían sido con el entrenador no con la persona en sí, y eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Kidou Yuuto? ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos de ira contra él? Aun después de saber que es el hermano de su madre y que siempre estuvo buscándola y que no supo nada de la historia no había cambiado sus sentimientos por él. Aun le odiaba, le odiaba mucho y no podía explicarse porque. Kidou era tan victima de la situación como lo era ella. Era un igual con ella en esa situación. Entonces ¿Por qué le tenía tanta manía? ¿Qué era lo que tenía para que sacara lo peor que había en ella?

-No lo sé, Hikaru, de verdad que no lo sé-respondió sin más.

Hikaru entendió que ella aun estaba muy confusa por todo lo que había pasado y no había podido aclararse de momento así que dejó el tema ahí y se dispuso a prepararse para ir los dos juntos al Raimon.

-Vamos, Atsuya-le dijo mientras salían de la casa de los Kageyama-Seguro que en el entrenamiento de hoy consigues despejarte y estarás mucho mejor…

-Pero entonces tendré que verles y…-gruñó ella.

-Entonces quédate cerca de mí-sonrió Hikaru-Te llamaré tantas veces por tu nombre que no tendrás tiempo de fijarte en ellos.

Atsumi tuvo un tic en ese momento en el ojo.

-¡Kageyama Hikaru no te voy a dar la oportunidad de que hagas eso!-le advirtió corriendo detrás de él mientras el peli-morado huía entre risas ante la reacción de su amiga.

Los dos corrieron por todas las calles de Inazuma levantando una nube de polvo y esquivando a todas las personas con las que se encontraban. Cuando llegaron al recinto del instituto Raimon, como pudieron regatearon a los alumnos que había por ahí mientras llegaban al campo del club de fútbol. Atsumi consiguió apretar el paso y tomar a Hikaru de la camisa mientras los dos reían pero de pronto dejaron de reír al pasar por un autobús. Se pararon en seco y retrocedieron varios pasos para ver el logotipo de la empresa de ese bus.

-V Sector…-murmuró Hikaru.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Atsumi antes de tomar la muñeca de Hikaru y hacerlo correr junto a ella hacia la cancha del club en donde se podía ver que todos estaban reunidos y que Kidou parecía estar hablando con dos tipos que según podía recordar Atsumi eran el presidente de la junta escolar y su lacayo retrasado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Kinzan-jichou?-preguntó Kidou.

-Es exactamente lo que significa-dijo el director haciendo que todos le mirasen reprobatoriamente.

-Shindou-sempai-llamó Hikaru al tiempo que llegaban.

-Kageyama, Fubuki-dijo Shindou girándose a mirarle al igual que todos los del equipo.-

-Atsu-chan…-murmuró Haruna haciendo contacto visual con su hija pero ella desvió rápidamente la mirada haciendo que su madre se sintiera terriblemente mal.

-Llegáis tarde.-indicó Kirino

-Gomen ne…-murmuró Hikaru.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué hay un autobús del V Sector en el instituto?-preguntó Atsuya inmediatamente.

-Kidou-kantoku y todo el equipo seréis mandados en este momento a un campo de entrenamiento-dijo el director.

-¿Entrenamiento?-preguntó Tenma cruzando mirada con Shinsuke.

-Espere un momento-dijo Kidou alzando la mano a modo de que se detuviera-Ahora estamos en medio del Holy Road ¿Por qué debemos hacer esto ahora?

-Es una orden directa del V Sector-señaló el lacayo sonriendo estúpidamente según muchos-Eso es lo que pasa cuando se les desafía.

-Y vosotros como gusanos rastreros habéis accedido-gruñó Atsuya con un tono de furia en su voz.

-Fubuki-le detuvo Kirino con su brazo al ver sus intenciones de saltar encima del director-No vale la pena.

-Kirino-sempai…

-Así que esta es su forma de hacer las cosas-dijo Sangoku apretando los dientes.

-Justo en este momento…-murmuró Shindou.

-Esto es caer algo bajo ¿no lo crees, Amagi-san?-preguntó Hamano con sus brazos tras la nuca y mirando a los dos adultos con desconfianza.

-¿Qué estarán tramando?-se cruzó de brazos el defensa mas grande.

-¡Esto es una locura!-indicó Hikaru colocándose al lado de Atsuya y Kirino.

-La revolución podría encontrar su final justo ahora-comentó Hayami pesimamente.

-No seas gafe…-murmuró Atsuya.

-Shindou-llamó Kirino a su mejor amigo-Tu también sientes que algo anda mal ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo siento-contestó él con seguridad.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó Kidou.

-Lo sabrán en cuanto lleguen…-dijo sin más el director.

-Eso no es una respuesta-le recriminó Kidou.

-¿Campo de entrenamiento…?-se preguntó Tsurugi siendo escuchado por Kariya y Nishiki.

-¿Pasa algo, Tsurugi-kun?-preguntó Kariya con una sonrisa-¿Sabes algo sobre esto?

-No…-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-No me gusta nada esto-comentó Nishiki.

-Onii-chan…-murmuró Haruna mirando a su hermano. De momento era mejor aparcar los conflictos que hubiera entre ellos, los dos estaban convencidos de que el V Sector tenía algo planeado para ellos y no querían jugársela demasiado. Aunque fueran ordenes directas, tenían que intentar mantener a salvo a todos los chicos y dejándose llevar por los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos entre ellos no iban a ser de ayuda.

-No necesitamos ir a ningún lugar de entrenamiento como los suyos, Kidou-kantoku-dijo Sangoku poniéndose al lado de su entrenador.

-Oh, ¿entonces es así?-sonrió Kinzan con maldad que no paso desapercibida por nadie-¿No os gustaría saber qué es lo que está haciendo vuestro Endou-kantoku?

Como si se tratase de una invocación, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante la mención de su antiguo entrenador.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Shindou.

-¿Endou-kantoku?-dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-¿Nos está diciendo que Endou-kantoku estará en ese campo de entrenamiento?-preguntó Shindou con la guardia alta.

-Él nos está ayudando…-respondió el lacayo idiota.

-¡Eso es mentira!-exclamó Shindou con los dientes apretados.

-Endou…-murmuró Kidou recordando el momento en que su amigo le había anuncia su renuncia a seguir siendo el entrenador del Raimon y le había cedido a él ese puesto.

"_Eres el único al que puedo confiarle el Raimon, Kidou"_-eso fue lo que le dijo…

-Eso no puede ser cierto-se escuchó la voz de Tenma-¡No es posible!

Sin embargo…Kidou no estaba dispuesto a poner al equipo en peligro, ni a ellos y a Atsumi, a ninguno.

-Le pido mil disculpas pero debo negarme a su petición…-empezó Kidou.

-Creo que deberíamos ir, Kidou-kantoku- intervino Shindou adelantándose unos pasos.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Captain?!-exclamó Atsuya colocando su mano en el hombro de Shindou para enfrentarlo.

-Es posible que Endou-kantoku descubriera sus planes y fue a hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¿Tienes algo en lo que basarte?-le dijo Atsuya con los dientes apretados-Esta gente solo quiere lavaros el cerebro, sabe que la sola mención de Endou Mamoru hará que estéis comiendo de su mano.

Entonces Shindou recordó que Fubuki no había llegado a conocer a su autentico entrenador. La llegada del chico al Raimon fue al mismo tiempo que el abandono de Endou-kantoku del mismo. El nombre de Endou Mamoru no significaba nada para él, su único entrenador había sido Kidou.

-Puede que esté equivocado…y es cierto que puede ser una trampa-dijo Shindou apartando la mano de Fubuki de su hombro-Pero si es cierto que él está ahí, no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

-Captain…-murmuró Atsuya sorprendido por el ardiente brillo de determinación que se había formado en los ojos de su capitán. Con cautela bajó el brazo que había usado para sujetar el hombro de Shindou y le dedicó una mirada seria-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…

Kidou con una sonrisa dedicó una última mirada a los chicos al verlos motivados con el asunto y a Haruna pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para que Atsumi estuviera también a lo que ella accedió con un asentimiento.

-Bien…entonces iremos-indicó Kidou al director.

-Será tu mejor amigo…pero está loco-comentó Atsuya a Kirino mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No está loco…solo que tiene demasiada confianza en Endou-kantoku-sonrió Kirino divertido ante la irritación de su compañero-En cuanto le conozcas veras porque ejerce esa confianza en nosotros.

-No sé yo que decirte, Kirino-sempai…

Un poco más tarde los chicos subieron al bus con todas sus cosas listas para el viaje. Por órdenes de Shindou y por precaución a una posible trampa, tres de los miembros del Raimon se quedaron en el instituto para que en caso de peligro ellos pudieran seguir con la revolución desde Inazuma. Visto así parecía un viaje peligroso sin posibilidad de retorno pero Shindou no iba a arriesgarse a que todo el Raimon cayera en caso de peligro. Kurama, Hamano y Hayami fueron los encargados de permanecer en el instituto y continuar la revolución desde ahí.

-Sigo pensando que esto es un truco muy sucio-se quejaba Atsuya sentado al lado de Hikaru que le sonreía con un poco de miedo al ver su irritabilidad-¡Es más que obvio que no ibais a negaros después de escuchar el nombre de Endou Mamoru!

-Me gustaría saber si el entrenador estará allí de verdad…-murmuró Akane revisando su cámara.

-Esto es la mar de interesante…-sonrió Midori-Vamos a la boca del lobo y le cedemos nuestras cabezas.

-Si tienes miedo no tendrías que haber venido-picó Atsuya aun irritado.

-Nadie te ha preguntado, imbécil-gruñó Midori. Los dos empezaron a lanzarse miradas matadoras.

-Chicos, calmaos-pidió Hikaru mientras tiraba de la ropa a Atsuya para que volviera a sentarse.

Mientras Tenma se percató que Shinsuke se había quedado profundamente dormido en el posa brazos de su asiento.

-¿Shinsuke? ¿Te has dormido?-preguntó Tenma para luego sentir como empezaba a ver borroso.-¿Eh…? T-Tengo…un poco…-de sueño…-murmuró al tiempo que se quedaba dormido.

-¿Haruna? Ey, Haruna, despierta, vamos-llamó Kidou al ver que su hermana se había quedado dormida y no podía hacerla despertar-Chicos-se giró y para su asombró vio a todo el equipo completamente dormido y en seguida el también comenzó a ver borroso. Miró al conductor que se había volteado para comprobar cómo estaban sus pasajeros y vio que llevaba una máscara de oxigeno. -Desgraciado…-gruñó el entrenador tomando a su hermana por los hombros y pegándola a él a modo de protección…pero desgraciadamente terminó como todos los demás y se quedó dormido sobre la cabeza de Haruna.

Tenma consiguió despertarse luego un rato y lo primero que su vista localizó al abrir los ojos fue un campo de flores y un cielo nublado. Parpadeó varias veces cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz y vio que se trataba de una mariquita que paseaba tranquilamente con su rostro. Tenma se sentó en donde estaba y tomó al insecto en su mano para quitarlo de allí, luego abrió la mano y dejó que se fuera volando con una sonrisa. Luego, ya más consciente de su situación, comenzó a mirar a todos lados intentando ver a alguien o por lo menos reconocer algo de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-se pregunto el centrocampista del viento.

-¿Ya estas despierto, Tenma?-se escuchó preguntar la voz de Shindou. Tenma fue a mirarle y se alegro enormemente ver una cara conocida.

-¡Captain! ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó el de los remolinos.

-No lo sé…-respondió el de cabellos grises.

-¡Tenma! ¡Estás bien!-exclamó Shinsuke acercándose a él corriendo.

-Shinsuke-sonrió Tenma al ver que detrás de su amigo aparecían el resto de su equipo, y al parecer, todos bien.

-Parece ser que todos nos hemos quedado dormidos. Y con un sueño muy pesado-dijo Sangoku.

-¿Esto es un campo de entrenamiento?-preguntó Shinsuke-Aquí no hay nada.

-Chicos ¿estamos todos?-preguntó Shindou

-Kidou-kantoku, las chicas y Otonashi-sensei no están-dijo Tenma-Y tampoco veo a Fubuki ni a Kurumada-sempai

-Ah, esos dos están allí-dijo Kirino señalando a un gran árbol donde en la cima podía verse dos figuras amarillas.

Se podía ver a los dos sujetándose con las piernas en la copa del árbol como si de monos se trataran. Fubuki mirando hacia el lado derecho y Kurumada por el izquierdo intentando que su vista analizase todo lo que pudiese alcanzar.

-¡Chicos ¿veis algo?!-preguntó gritando Shindou para que le oyeran.

-¡Estamos en una isla, Shindou!-dijo Kurumada también gritando.

-¿Una isla?-preguntó Shindou.

-¡Hay agua por todas partes!-siguió Fubuki-¡¿Y QUE NARICES ES ESO?!-exclamó señalando hacia su dirección.

-¡¿Qué has visto, Atsuya?!-preguntó Hikaru antes de mirar a la dirección de los demás-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Ya veo...Así que ahí es donde puede tenerlos encerrados…-comentó Tsurugi viendo el imponente edificio hecho de piedra y hierro y con una curiosa forma como las de las escaleras de caracol.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?!-exclamaron todos al ver el edificio.

-Este lugar es llamado el God Eden-dijo Tsurugi-Es llamado el Paraíso de Dios pero es el mismo infierno…

-¿Conoces este lugar, Tsurugi?-preguntó Tenma.

-Sí, es una isla desolada que tiene un centro de entrenamientos para producir SEED-explicó él.

-¿Una isla desolada?-murmuró Nishiki.

-Tsurugi, cuéntanos todo lo que sepas-pidió Shindou.

Tsurugi apretó ligeramente los ojos poniéndose más serio de lo habitual.

-Estuve aquí muy poco tiempo. Salí de aquí en cuanto el Seitei, Ishido Shuuji, me lo ordenó. Así que no se los detalles. Pero puedo decir que el entrenamiento que se recibe aquí no es en absoluto normal. Todos los que aspiran convertirse en SEED tienen miedo de acabar aquí…y solo uno consiguió huir de aquí.

-¿Cómo que consiguió salir de aquí?-preguntó.

-Era otro chico de tantos que fue coaccionado para entrar en el V Sector para convertirse en SEED. Pero el V Sector tenía un especial interés en él y no había día en que no tuviera algo roto. Un día…no sé como lo hizo pero consiguió salir de esta isla con un tobillo roto y huyo a algún lugar. Al día siguiente a mi me destinaron a otro lugar…

-Ese chico ¿era amigo tuyo?-preguntó Shindou acercándose a Tsurugi.

-…Si…-murmuró él-Aunque para el resto del mundo sea un vil traidor.

-Entonces…Kidou-kantoku y las demás están encerrados en esta peligrosa isla-murmuró Shindou sin quitarle la vista al enorme edificio.-Y estamos completamente aislados del resto del mundo.

-¿Mmm?-murmuró Kuramada desde su sitio en lo alto del árbol ignorante a lo que hablaban sus compañeros viendo como varios árboles se estaban cayendo sin motivo aparente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kurumada-sempai?-preguntó Atsuya al escucharle murmurar.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el peli-negro señalando los árboles que se caían. Atsuya también se quedó mirando el lugar.

-No lo sé, pero seguro que no es bueno…¿se está dirigiendo hacia nosotros?-esto último lo preguntó poniéndose algo pálido.

Entonces Kurumada pudo ver que en efecto, esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Minna!-gritó Kurumada-¡Viene algo a toda prisa!

-¡Salid de ahí!-le acompañó Fubuki

-¿Cómo?-dijo Tenma

Entonces varios vehículos con un aspecto similar a los del ejército comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados. Shinsuke y Amagi tuvieron que esquivar a alguno para evitar ser atropellados pero finalmente los coches se detuvieron en frente de ellos y varias personas vestidas de rojo salieron de su interior.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-exigió saber Shindou.

-¿Qué? ¿Es esa forma de dirigiros hacia vuestro instructor?-preguntó una voz grave perteneciente a un hombre que estaba de pie en lo alto de una gran roca, de largo bigote y ropas rosadas que más de uno llego a pensar que se trataba de un traje para representar el lago de los cisnes.-¡Silencio!-ordenó haciendo una postura dejando a todo el Raimon mirándole raro.

Kurumada y Fubuki bajaron del árbol todo lo rápido que pudieron y se unieron al grupo en cuanto ese hombre hizo su aparición.

-¿De dónde se ha escapado ese friki?-preguntó Atsuya con cara de palo al ver la horterada de vestuario y movimientos que poseía ese tipo.

Aquel hombre le dirigió una mirada severa pero el chico lo ignoro, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Kidou-kantoku y la mirada que le daba ese hombre era de risa al lado de él. Pero por si acaso prefirió guardar silencio de momento, que un hombre no intimide no significaba que no fuera peligroso.

-¡Bienvenidos a la isla que crea jugadores definitivos, el campo de entrenamiento God Eden!-les saludó aquella persona-Mi nombre es Kibayama y soy el encargado del centro de entrenamiento.

-¿Dónde tienen a Kidou-kantoku, Otonashi-sensei y a las demás?-preguntó Shindou acercándose dos pasos.

-¡Responde ahora mismo!-gritó Atsuya alzando el puño.

-Solo queremos a buenos jugadores de fútbol.

-¿Qué?-dijo Tenma.

-Este campo de entrenamiento tiene un solo objetivo, tener jugadores que sirvan al V Sector. Crear SEED. Os he visto jugar en el Holy Road. No sois malos. Pero por desgracia habéis ido en contra de las leyes del V Sector. Así que seréis reeducados bajo la ideología del V Sector.

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo, viejo?!-preguntó Atsuya mirándole con furia-¡¿De verdad te piensas que vamos a aceptar algo así?!

-¡No vamos a ser vuestros títeres!-gritó Shindou apoyando a Atsuya mientras ese hombre se agachaba y tomaba una piedra.

-¡No voy a aceptar que nadie me desafíe!-advirtió Kibayama destrozando la roca con su mano.

-¿Pretendes intimidarnos con eso?-sonrió Atsuya con arrogancia-¡No te creas tanto y dinos donde esta Otonashi-sensei!

-Fubuki…-murmuró Kirino al ver a su compañera a punto de descontrolarse. Podía comprender como se sentía. Los del V Sector habían capturado a su madre y a saber que le podrían estar haciendo, es lógico que se mostrara mas alterado de lo normal y con ganas de abalanzarse sobre ese hombre en busca de respuestas.

-Si queréis recuperar a los otros…tendréis que ganar un partido contra ellos-informó Kibayama.

-¿Ellos?-dijo Tsurugi cuando de pronto la tierra se abría detrás de ellos y comenzaba a dejarse ver un campo de fútbol.

-Eso es…-dijo Tenma al ver que se podía ver a un equipo de fútbol de uniformes blancos, azules y amarillos y a la cabeza un chico de cabellos blancos y con un estilo que recordaba a la cola de un dragón.

-Ellos son Unlimited Shining, los portadores de la luz por excelencia-presentó Kibayama-Tendréis el encuentro con ellos.

-Así que vosotros sois los del Raimon Eleven-se acercó el chico del pelo blanco-Es un placer conoceros. Yo soy el capitán, Hakuryuu.

-¿Hakuryuu?-preguntó Tsurugi al reconocerlo quien sonrió al verle.

-¡Tsurugi!-llamó el chico de nombre dragón-No esperaba volver a verte por aquí después de que huyeras.

-¡Solo seguía ordenes!-gruñó Tsurugi.

-Tsurugi ¿le conoces?-preguntó Tenma.

-¿Qué solo seguías ordenes, dices? Ingenuo, a ti te sacó alguien de fuera-le dijo señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente haciendo que el de ojos ámbar le mirara sorprendido-Pero eso ahora no importa, porque en este momentos los dos estamos en distintos niveles.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Sangoku a Shindou.

-No tenemos más opción que hacerles frente, Kidou-kantoku y los demás cuentan con nosotros-dijo Shindou.

-¡No dejaremos que hagan lo que quieran!-exclamó Tenma.

-Entonces…¡vamos a comenzar el partido!-anunció Kibayama.

Los del Raimon se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones según lo pudo considerar Shindou. Dejando a Tsurugi y a Hikaru como delanteros, a Tenma, Nishiki, Fubuki y él mismo de centrocampistas, a Kariya, Kirino, Amagi y Shinsuke de defensas y a Sangoku de portero. Mientras, Ichino, Aoyama y Kurumada se quedaban en el banquillo a la espera de tener que salir si se daba la ocasión. En cuanto terminaron de calentar desde sus posiciones se concentraron en el equipo contrario, donde pudieron apreciar que el capitán jugaba de delantero.

-Vamos…-indicó Tsurugi a Hikaru.

-¡Hai!-respondió el muchacho.

Tsurugi le pasó el balón a Hikaru y este en seguida hizo un pase hacia atrás haciendo que Shindou recibiera el esférico.

Mientras el Raimon avanzaba por el campo del contrario un muchacho de tez morena lo observaba todo casi distraídamente mientras se mantenía oculto entre las hojas de los arboles. Tenma pudo sentir una mirada posada sobre ellos y se distrajo un momento.

-¡Tenma!-le llamó Shindou haciendo que Tenma volviera a centrar su atención. Realizó un pase hacia él que paso entre Hakuryuu y el otro delantero pero para sorpresa de todos no se movieron ni un musculo.

Tenma estaba ahora en posesión del balón y vio como uno de los centrocampistas corría hacia él dando un grito de guerra.

-**¡**_**Soyokaze Step**_**!**-invocó Tenma a su técnica realizando su regate al contrario y pasando de largo.-¡Tsurugi!-gritó pasándole el balón.

En cuanto recibió el esférico, Tsurugi se detuvo delante de la portería contraria y comenzó a realizar su tiro.

-**¡**_**Dead Drop**_**!-**invocó el chico chutando el balón, ahora convertido en una bola roja y negra que salió disparada hacia el portero con una fuerza descomunal.

-¡Adelante!-exclamó Tenma.

Pero de pronto Hakuryuu estaba ahí parado, frente a la portería.

-¡¿En qué momento…?!-exclamó Tsurugi

De pronto Hakuryuu hizo un gesto con el brazo y una luz comenzó a emanar de su pecho, el tiro de Tsurugi quedó neutralizado y el balón giró delante de Hakuryuu rodeándose de una luz amarilla mientras se levantaba un desagradable viento.

-**¡**_**White Hurricane**_**!**-invocó el peli-blanco dando una patada al balón que salió disparado hacia el otro lado envuelto en una luz tan potente que recordaba a un gran huracán.

-¡Ha usado un tiro para neutralizar el de Tsurugi!-dijo Ichino tapándose el rostro con sus brazos.

Aquel chut fue tan poderoso que todo el Raimon comenzó a volar por los aires cuando intentaban interceptarlo o solo si estaban en su radio de alcance. Ni siquiera Sangoku tuvo tiempo de invocar sus técnicas defensivas, el balón le golpeó de lleno y entró con él a puerta.

El marcador indico el 0-1 a favor del Unlimited Shining

-Que jugada más increíble…-murmuró Shindou intentando levantarse al igual que todos.

-Eso ha sido terrorífico…-musitó Fubuki mientras era ayudado por Kirino a levantarse.

Todos los del Raimon apretaron sus puños dispuestos a no volverse a dejar marcar.

De nuevo Tsurugi y Hikaru realizaron pases alternativos entre ellos mientras el resto del equipo los seguía adentrándose en territorio enemigo.

-_No dejare que vuelva a pasar_-pensó Shindou con determinación sin dejar de correr.-¡Kageyama!

Hikaru asintió y le hizo un pase, pero para cuando Shindou había recibido el balón, la figura de Hakuryuu apareció de pronto y se lo arrebató de un plumazo.

-Oh, no.-exclamó Shindou al verse superado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Amagi-No parece el mismo de siempre.

-El recuerdo del entrenador está jugando malas pasadas a las estrategias de Shindou…-dijo Kirino

-¡Que viene! ¡Chicos, estad atentos!-ordenó Atsuya a Tenma y a Nishiki al ver que Hakuryuu se les venía encima.

-¡Es el momento de demostraros la diferencia de rango!-advirtió Hakuryuu.

-¡Sigue soñando! ¡Fubuki!-gritó Nishiki yendo a por él.

-¡Voy!-avisó el centrocampista oscuro corriendo al lado de su sempai para ir a por el peli-blanco.

Pero la velocidad de Hakuryuu volvió a sorprenderlos. Dio un chut hacia el cuerpo de Nishiki y de tal fuerza llevaba que rebotó y golpeó con la misma fuerza a Fubuki haciéndolos caer al suelo. Tenma quedó sorprendido ante aquello y no pudo ver cuando Hakuryuu pasó a su lado llevándoselo por delante. El balón continúo rebotando por todos los jugadores del Raimon y dejarlos en el suelo, cuando finalmente quedó en el aire el del pelo blanco saltó e hizo una chilena golpeando el balón hacia el suelo con una luz envolviéndola y haciendo que entrase en la portería sin que Sangoku pudiera darse cuenta.

El marcador ahora daba un 0-2

-Esta forma de jugar es una locura…-dijo Ichino.

-¿Esta es la diferencia de rangos?-preguntó Aoyama-¿El juego de un SEED?

-Estoy asustado…-admitió Hikaru.-Es diferente a los otros SEED con los que nos hemos enfrentado antes.

-La verdad es que él es de un nivel diferente…-dijo Kirino.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

-¡¿Qué otra cosa vamos a hacer?!-gritó Atsuya-¡Tenemos que seguir jugando e impedir que nos marquen! ¡Tenemos que ganar! ¡Esto es más que un partido! ¡Nos jugamos mucho más que un simple partido!

-Atsuya…-murmuró Hikaru al ver la luz oscura emanando de los ojos rojos de su amiga. Una luz llena de puro odio.

-Pero su velocidad y su manejo del balón está muy por encima de nosotros-dijo Kirino.

-Si tengo que romperme las dos piernas para ganar lo haré, me da igual lo rápidos que sean o lo agiles que sean con el balón, son simples humanos al fin y al cabo. Si hay un obstáculo a su paso, por la fuerza la velocidad disminuirá.

-Fubuki…¿no estarás pensando en hacer de escudo?-preguntó Kirino tomando a su compañera por los hombros y mirándole a los ojos viendo que en efecto tenía esa intención.-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Pero si lo hago tendremos una oportunidad-le dijo Atsuya.

-¡No!-dijo Tenma-Nada de sacrificios, Endou-kantoku no lo aprobaría.

-Pues lo siento pero aquí no está Endou Mamoru. Nos han mentido. Y ahora esta es la realidad que nos ha tocado afrontar. Y Otonashi-sensei y los otros están en sus garras ¡No hay cabida para la derrota!

-¡Fubuki! ¡Mírame!-gritó Shindou tomándole de los hombros y mirándole directamente a los ojos-Escúchame bien, ahora más que nunca necesitamos mantener la cabeza bien fría. Necesitamos todo el autocontrol que podemos reunir, es cierto que no podemos perder pero tampoco podemos causarnos nuestra propia autodestrucción porque entonces no haremos nada, todos seriamos sus prisioneros ¡¿me has oído?!

-Captain…-murmuró el del mechón rosa para luego morderse el labio con frustración.

-Esto es interesante-dijo Hakuryuu en voz alta-Por lo que veo la desesperación ya está mermando en vuestras almas…me pregunto si con ese débil futbol que tenéis podéis hacer algo mas…

El juego se reanudo y Nishiki le dio un pase a Atsuya.

-¡Voy a marcar cueste lo que cueste!-exclamó el del mechón rosa antes de ver como Hakuryuu había aparecido delante de él-¡No te dejare! **¡**_**Trick or Treat**_**!**

Atsuya invocó su técnica de regate convirtiéndose en la niebla oscura pero en cuanto aparecía en un lugar Hakuryuu ya estaba ahí esperándole. El chico encontró divertido ver la cara de susto de su rival cada vez que aparecía y jugó con él durante un rato deleitándose con sus expresiones de pánico al verse acorralado.

-Por lo que veo tu especialidad es la oscuridad-le dijo pasando por su lado-Pero ya deberías saber que la oscuridad siempre es derrotada por la luz

De pronto un viento huracanado llevó a Atsuya por los aires haciendo que aterrice dolorosamente en el suelo.

-No me subestimes-gritó Kariya poniéndose en su camino-**¡Hunter…!**

**-¡Viva!-**invocó Amagi golpeando el suelo.

-**¡The Mis…!**-invocó Kirino dejando ver una espesa niebla.

-AAAAAH-gritó Shinsuke a punto de impulsarse en un gran salto.

Hakuryuu se adelantó a sus movimientos y con un juego de pies levantó un tornado y todos los que iban contra él fueron tragados por el viento. Desde fuera los demás solo escuchaban sus gritos.

-¡Minna!-gritó Atsuya corriendo hacia ellos junto a los demás.

-¡Esto me está cabreando!-gritó Nishiki-¡Él solo nos está dando una paliza!

-Está demostrando que el solo puede destrozarnos-dijo Tsurugi.

-Esto es lo que llaman una técnica-dijo Hakuryuu volviendo a realizar su técnica-**¡Whiter Hurricane!**

Y como la vez anterior Sangoku fue incapaz de terminar de invocar su defensa cuando el balón impacto contra él. Esta vez el tiro fue tan brutal que todo el equipo fue llevado por los aires.

-¡Sangoku-sempai!-dijo Tenma antes de ser impulsado hacia atrás por el poderoso viento.

Y al final del encuentro se veía a todo el equipo tirado en el suelo derrotado y herido física y mentalmente y el marcador señalando 0-12.

-Esto…no puede acabar aquí…-murmuró Atsuya levantándose pero luego caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.-No puede acabar así…

-A-Atsuya…-murmuró Hikaru arrastrándose hacia ella con mucho dolor.

-Esto no es fútbol…-murmuró Tenma antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Tenma!-exclamó Shindou al ver al de los remolinos caer.

-Espero que ahora hayáis comprendido la diferencia de nuestros rangos…-dijo Hakuryuu mirándolos desde lo alto como si de un dios se tratase.

-Llevarlos al God Eden-ordenó Kibayama a sus hombres.

-¡Hai!

Los hombres se detuvieron delante de los chicos dispuestos a cargarlos.

-Maldicion…-murmuró Tenma antes de volver a caer.

De pronto un balón salido de la nada golpeó a los hombres y cerca de la portería creó una gran nube de polvo haciendo que la visibilidad fuera nula para todos ellos.

Sin embargo, Atsuya en un momento en que su mirada vacía y débil se fijaba en un punto en donde podía ver varias figuras apareciendo de entre la nube de polvo que sabía que no pertenecía a aquellos hombres. Pero una cosa estaba claro…no eran enemigos.

-Pa…pá…-murmuró ella e inmediatamente apretó la mano de Hikaru que estaba a punto de tomar la suya…luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Tenma sintió de pronto como gotas mojaban su cara cuando la consciencia volvía a él obligándole a abrir los ojos para comprobar donde estaba. Lo primero que vio fue un techo rocoso donde la humedad se filtraba y formaban pequeñas gotas, de pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado y se incorporó del lugar donde estaba. Fue entonces cuando se fijó que estaba tapado con una manta y que todos los del equipo estaban presentes en las mismas condiciones que él. No faltaba nadie. A su alrededor podía ver paredes de piedra, por lo que daba por hecho que se encontraban en alguna caverna o algo así y el lugar era iluminado por una sencilla lámpara que llevaba una vela en su interior.

-Al parecer hemos sido rescatados-dijo Tsurugi incorporándose también de su lugar de descanso mientras que a su lado Kariya se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Kariya mirando a su alrededor.

De esta forma uno por uno fueron despertándose y mirando a su alrededor esperando a que alguno supiera contestar a la incógnita que en todos había pero evidentemente nadie tenía la respuesta. Ni siquiera Aoyama e Ichino que fueron los que permanecieron conscientes al final del partido pero que al final también se desmayaron cuando aquel balón salió de la nada.

-Atsuya…-llamó Hikaru zarandeando suavemente a su amigo que dormía a su lado y que comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Cuando el oji-rojo consiguió despertarse se incorporó y se quedó igual que el resto de sus compañeros, extrañado y desorientado.

Fue entonces cuando Atsuya y Hikaru se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano y se soltaron con suavidad al sentir un pequeño entumecimiento lo que indicaba que llevaban mucho tiempo así. No es que sintieran vergüenza es estar tomados de la mano pero la verdad es que fue un acto de apoyo entre ellos en un momento de desesperación.

-Gomen ne…

Atsuya negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó el del mechón rosa recibiendo como respuesta el silencio de todos.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasado?-preguntó Shindou levantándose y quedando de pie-Estábamos jugando contra los de Unlimited Shining antes pero entonces…

-¿Acaso…?-murmuró Atsuya de repente muy pálido-¿Hemos perdido?

Y como no el semblante de todos cambió a uno sombrío. Todos recordaban perfectamente la última vez que vieron el marcador, con una clara derrota de 0-12. Atsuya sintió todo su cuerpo temblar al recordar los acontecimientos del partido. Su _Trick or Trear _no había servido de nada, aquel muchacho había sido capaz de leer todos sus movimientos y anularlos como si nada, lo peor de todo es que todo el Raimon había sido derrotado por un solo jugador del equipo contrario, los otros no hicieron absolutamente nada. Había fallado. Había fallado estrepitosamente. No había podido salvar a su madre.

-Atsumi…-dijo Hikaru en una voz tan baja que solo ella pudiera oír. Atsuya alzó la mirada sorprendido al escucharle dirigirse a él de esa manera entonces pudo notar que Hikaru tenía su mano sobre la de él, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se la había tomado pero ahí estaba, y al parecer Hikaru se había dado cuenta de que sus nudillos estaban blancos como la nieve-No te hagas daño, por favor…

Atsumi respiró fuertemente unos segundos antes de aflojar sus puños e intentar relajarse un poco. No iba a servirle de nada ponerse histérica en ese momento, aunque no pudiese evitarlo pero ahora estaban todos en un lugar desconocido y eso de momento era lo importante.

Entonces Tenma habló.

-En ese momento…-habló el chico haciendo que todos inmediatamente recordasen la aparición del balón misterioso-Vi a Endou-kantoku.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendieron Shinsuke y Hikaru.

-Eso no es posible…-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Kantoku?-preguntó Shindou.

-¿Me llamaron?-dijo una alegre voz.

Todos giraron inmediatamente sus miradas hacían donde provenía la voz y quedaron rígidos al ver a su optimista entrenador aparecer de pronto con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Hola-saludó alegremente Endou guiñando un ojo.-¡Veo que ya os habéis despertado todos!

Los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Tenma y Shinsuke se miraron entre ellos y tratando de comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño se pellizcaron el uno al otro las mejillas- La dolorosa acción les hizo cobrar conciencia de que no estaban soñando y esbozaron una sonrisa que les hacía ver sus dientes, Hikaru también dejó salir una sonrisa abierta.

-¡Endou-kantoku!-exclamaron todos lanzándose a los brazos de su entrenador.

Endou, gozoso de volver a ver a sus jugadores, los recibió gustoso aunque debía admitir que eran demasiados brazos para su cuerpo y tuvo que aguantar el equilibrio más de una vez para no caerse. Los observó uno por uno cerciorándose de todos se encontraban bien, y además todos parecían tener buen aspecto. Kariya y Tsurugi no se unieron al emotivo abrazo por su estampa de orgullosos, tampoco lo hizo Atsuya, por su parte era la primera vez que veía a Endou y no estaba seguro de alegrarse con su presencia como los demás. Cuando Endou miró a Atsuya parpadeó un poco, a ese jugador no le tenía visto pero sin embargo…le sonaba mucho de haberlo visto.

-¡Ah!-dijo Hikaru al darse cuenta de la situación mirando alternativamente a Endou y a su amigo, para luego correr hacia Atsuya y obligarlo a levantarse.-Vamos, Atsuya, te voy a presentar.

-H-Hikaru, suéltame-pidió el centrocampista abochornado de que su amigo le sacara de esa manera pero el chico peli-morado lo ignoró y se acercó junto a Endou.

-Endou-kantoku, este es nuestro centrocampista, llegó el mismo día que usted se fue-informó Hikaru con una sonrisa.

-Con razón no te conocía-sonrió Endou abiertamente-¿Y este centrocampista tiene nombre?

-Me llamo Fubuki Atsuya, encantado, Endou-kantoku-contestó el del mechón rosa antes de que Hikaru contestase por él.

-¿Fubuki?-parpadeó Endou sorprendido al escuchar el apellido pero de pronto cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del muchacho y vieron sus ojos la imagen de Kidou cruzó por su mente. Y en el cerebro del antiguo pero atolondrado capitán del Raimon hizo una regla de tres y entonces un recuerdo atravesó su mente haciéndole mirar al muchacho sorprendido.

-¡UOO! ¡YA SE QUIEN ERES!-exclamó Endou haciendo que Atsuya diera un bote del susto ante la efusividad-¡ERES EL NIÑO DE KIDOU!

Un silencio sepulcral y un tic en el ojo de Atsuya se hicieron presentes. Juiciosamente, Hikaru se apartó de su amigo lo más despacio que pudo antes de que explotara la bomba.

-¿Qué soy…que?-preguntó Atsuya con una sonrisa sádica con unas terribles ganas de matar al entrenador.

-Kidou te estuvo buscando desde lo del Teikoku-informó sonriendo-Y al final os habéis encontrado en el Raimon ¡Qué casualidad más gratificante!

-¿Qué Kidou-kantoku buscaba a Fubuki?-preguntó Shindou.

-Fubuki ¿es que antes estudiabas en el Teikoku?-preguntó Tenma curioso.

-No, no-negó el del mechón rosa-Solo fui al Teikoku a recuperar un balón de fútbol que se nos perdió a mí y a mis amigos. Conocí a Kidou-kantoku ahí.

-¿Y porque cuando viniste al Raimon hiciste como si no le conocieras?-preguntó esta vez Kirino.

-Ah, bueno, eso…digamos que…en fin, porque no creía correcto actuar como si le conociera-se excusó estúpidamente rascándose tras la nuca.

-Ah…pero Kidou me dijo que tu apellido era Otona…-empezó diciendo Endou al recordar que el apellido del chico que tenía delante no era mismo que le había dicho Kidou pero…

-¡AAAAAH!-gritó Atsuya haciendo que el entrenador se callase la boca y lo mirara sin entender. Entonces Endou pudo ver la ansiedad y el agobio presentes en el muchacho y le rogaba con la mirada que no dijese nada, no entendía que se escondía pero Endou decidió respetar su anonimato y no insistió con el asunto.

-Endou-kantoku ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Kirino en un buen intento de cambiar de tema y que su compañero dejase de sentirse incomodo.

-Venid conmigo, os lo explicaré todo y de paso quiero que conozcáis a unas personas.-indicó Endou haciendo que sus jugadores lo siguieran hasta una parte un poco mas externa de la caverna en donde un grupo de personas los esperaba. Todos los jugadores se sorprendieron al ver a esa gente ahí mirándoles, para algunos representaban un sueño que creían imposibles de alcanzar. Y Atsuya conocía muy bien a dos de esas personas y sonrió gratamente al verlos.

-WOW ¡Sugoi!-exclamaron Tenma, Shinsuke y Hikaru con gran admiración al ver a sus ídolos frente a ellos.

-Os los presentaré-dijo Endou-Kazemaru.

-Hola-saludó el peliazul.

-Fubuki.

-Cuanto tiempo sin veros-sonrió el del pelo plateado mirando a todos y deteniéndose en su hija que lo saludó con un cabeceo y con una brillante mirada. Se notaba que tenía muchas ganas de abrazarle, pero se contenía como buenamente podía, ya tendría tiempo de saludarse debidamente cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Kabeyama.

-Hola-inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Fudou.

-Hola-imitó a Kabeyama para luego también dirigir su mirada en su discípula. Pudo ver que le miraba a él y a Fubuki alternativamente no sabiendo muy bien con quien quedarse mirando. Sonrió complacido pero también podía ver oscuridad en los ojos rojos de Atsumi, algo que la estaba atormentando y pudriendo desde dentro…lo notaba demasiado aunque para los demás fuera invisible.

-Todos son amigos míos que me ha ayudado a investigar esta isla-explicó Endou.

-E-Esto es asombroso…-murmuró Tenma dando medio paso hacia ellos como si fueran divinidades-¡No puedo creer que el Inazuma Japón este aquí!

-Somos fanáticos de nuestros equipos juveniles después de todo-dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa como si no se debería esperar otra cosa.

-Hubiera sido más alegra encontrarnos en un ambiente un poco agradable-comentó Fubuki

-Vamos, esto no es tan malo después de todo-sonrió Fudou

-¡El nuevo club de fútbol del Raimon es muy mono!-exclamó Kabeyama alzando los brazos.

-Kazemaru-san y los demás están en las ligas profesionales ¿verdad?-preguntó Kurumada por lo bajo a sus compañeros.

-¡¿Creéis que podrán darnos su autógrafo?!-preguntó Shinsuke con estrellitas a su alrededor completamente emocionado.

-¡Oe! ¡No causéis molestias!-le dijo Kirino algo apenado al tener frente a él a su ídolo Kazemaru Ichirouta, su modelo a seguir en el mundo del fútbol, y es que el peli-rosa en el fondo se moría por pedirle también un autógrafo al peli-azul.

-¡Aquí, aquí!-se señaló así mismo Shinsuke alzando la mano-¡Mi nombre es Nishizono Shinsuke! ¡Estoy en primero y soy defensa!

Tenma también procedió a presentarse aunque de una forma más humilde y calmada en comparación a su amigo.

-Yo también estoy en primer año. Soy centrocampista y me llamó Matsukaze Tenma.

-¡¿Puedo seguir yo?!-preguntó Hikaru levantando la mano emocionado mientras Kazemaru asentía sonriente ante la vitalidad de los jóvenes-¡Soy delantero de primer año! ¡Me llamo Kageyama Hikaru!

-¡¿Kageyama?!-exclamaron Kazemaru y Kabeyama con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Kageyama, diciéndolo así…-murmuró Kabeyama recordando el terrible rostro de cierto hombre con el mismo apellido y miles de gotitas resbalaron por su cara-No puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza…-Kazemaru asentía estando de acuerdo con él.

-¡¿Tenéis algún problema con él?!-gruñó Atsuya colocándose delante de Hikaru a modo de protección-¡Se llama Kageyama! ¡Sí! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Pasa algo?!

-¡Fubuki!-exclamó Shindou.

Los dos adultos se sorprendieron ante la reacción de ese chico que parecía dispuesto a lanzarse a su yugular de un momento a otro si se les ocurría hacer algún comentario respecto al peli-morado.

-Atsuya, no pasa nada-sonrió Hikaru dándole una palmadita en la espalda acto que hizo que Atsuya se relajara de inmediato.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó mirándole.

-Tranquilo-sonrió antes de colocarse a su lado para dirigirse a los adultos-Si, me llamo Kageyama Hikaru. El Kageyama Reiji que vosotros conocéis es mi tío. Sé que mi tío os causó muchos problemas a todos vosotros y a todo el mundo del fútbol. Pero también sé que él amaba el fútbol más que a nada ¡Fue por eso por lo que quise jugar al fútbol yo también!

-A veces al destino le gusta hacer bromas crueles-comentó Kabeyama emocionado por lo que había dicho Hikaru.

-Yo creo que el destino estuvo de mi lado porque me hizo jugar al lado de todos mis compañeros-sonrió Hikaru mirando a todos sus compañeros que le devolvían la sonrisa-Estoy seguro de que mi tío también está feliz por ello.

-Tiene razón…-sonrió Fudou-Da tu mejor esfuerzo, Kageyama.

-¡Sí!-exclamó para luego inclinarse a modo de reverencia-¡Es un honor estar aquí!-sonrió enseñando su dentadura a Atsuya quien le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Por cierto, tu chico ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó con curiosidad Kazemaru mirando a Atsuya-Es que ya que nos has amenazado me gustaría saber tu nombre.-sonrió sin malicia.

Atsuya enrojeció de vergüenza al recordar lo que había hecho. Él solo quería defender a Hikaru, sabia lo cruel que había sido su tío y que metían siempre a su amigo en el mismo saco, lo único que había intentado hacer era protegerlo de los prejuicios que estaba convencido que los del Inazuma Japón se había hecho al instante de decir él su nombre.

-Y-Yo soy centrocampista de primer año…me llamó Fubuki Atsuya-se presentó con la mirada baja.

-¿Fubuki?-repitió Kazemaru y él, Endou y Kabeyama se quedaron mirando a su Fubuki y al chico en cuestión una y otra vez. Fubuki solo les sonreía divertido y alegre esperando a que alguno cayera en la cuenta, pero Fudou, poseedor de una paciencia muy limitada se cansó de jugar a las adivinanzas.

-¡Que sí, que es su hijo!-dejó caer Fudou la bomba de golpe.

-¡¿EEEEH?!-exclamaron para entonces volver a mirar al padre y al hijo encontrando todo tipo de parecidos entre ellos. Fubuki se rascó la nuca mientras que Atsuya solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¿No les has dicho nada?-preguntó Atsuya a su padre.

-Pues…no hubo ocasión la verdad.-respondió Fubuki riéndose.

-¿En trece años no tuviste ocasión?-preguntó Atsuya de nuevo pero esta vez su padre no se digno a contestar.

-¿Estas casado, Fubuki?-preguntó Kabeyama.

-No, no, que va.

-¿Y quién es la madre? ¿Y cómo es que tu hijo es tan mayor?

-¿Podemos dejar este tema para luego, por favor?-suplicó Fubuki.

-¿Tu también le conoces, Fudou?-preguntó Endou señalando al chico.

-Sí, yo le enseñé a jugar al futbol-confesó Fudou con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Aaaah, chicos no nos contáis nada-dijo Endou animado aunque aun extrañado. Estaba convencido de que ese muchacho era el chico que Kidou estaba buscando cuando él se fue y sabía que el chico en cuestión se apellidaba Otonashi pero el chico que tenía delante era el hijo de Fubuki, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, sería mejor preguntarle a Fubuki directamente cuando estuviera a solas.

-Endou-kantoku-llamó Shindou mientras todos tomaban asiento en el suelo frente a una hoguera. -Díganos por favor ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

-Cierto ¿Qué es eso de la investigación?-preguntó Tenma.

-Lamento haber abandonado el equipo sin razón alguna-se disculpó Endou con una leve inclinación-La verdad es que me enteré de algo a través de un anónimo que me llegó.

-¿Un anónimo?-preguntó Tsurugi.

-En la persona que mandó ese anónimo me contó que en esta isla hay instalaciones en donde los chicos son traídos como prisioneros y les obligan a tener un entrenamiento infernal para convertirlos en SEED.

-Hasta ahora hemos descubierto que los SEED son preparados aquí con los entrenamientos múltiples organizados por el V Sector.-explicó Kazemaru.

-De todos los que vienen, solo los jugadores con un alto nivel son traídos a las instalaciones.-siguió Endou. En esta isla en donde tiene por objetivo crear a los jugadores definitivos.

-El problema es cómo hacen las cosas-continúo Fudou-Los chicos que están aquí son traídos a la fuerza y obligados a realizar esos entrenamientos infernales.

Entonces cierto rostro con una sonrisa triunfal pasó por la mente de Tsurugi en ese momento.

_-Tsurugi, voy a marcharme de aquí ahora-dijo aquella persona con el tobillo vendado mientras miraba por la ventana de lo que podría llamar su habitación._

_-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?-preguntó Tsurugi con los brazos cruzados-Sabes de sobra que no podemos salir de aquí si el Seitei no nos lo permite._

_-Tengo a alguien que está dispuesto a llevarme lejos-informó él-Esto es inhumano, Tsurugi, no hay día en que no haya alguien herido._

_-Es el precio que tenemos que pagar si queremos ser mas fuertes-le dijo el oji-ambar cansado de ver a su compañero actuar así._

_-¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Tsurugi? ¿Desde cuándo te conformas con tan poca cosa?-le encaró mirándole con su seria expresión._

_-No eres nadie para criticarme y lo sabes…_

_-Lo sé…solo espero que tu fútbol vuelva a ser el de antes, tal vez haya alguien ahí fuera que sea capaz de abrir esos ojos que yo no he podido abrir._

_-No va contigo ponerte sentimental, hasta hacer nada tu también buscabas poder._

_-Si sigo aquí, terminaré perdiendo una pierna o las dos, y eso con suerte. Tal vez termine muerto en unos pocos días._

_-Eres demasiado valioso para que te maten. Eres el favorito del V Sector.-insistió Tsurugi._

_El otro chico solo suspiró y terminó colgándose una mochila al hombro mientras cojeaba hacia la puerta._

_-Te van a atrapar antes de que pongas un pie fuera de las instalaciones-le advirtió Tsurugi mirando el pésimo estado en el que estaba._

_-Debo hacerlo, Tsurugi, he dejado a demasiada gente atrás. No voy a quedarme aquí y dejarles esperándome para siempre.-echó una mirada hacia-Espero que puedas recobrar el buen juicio y vuelvas a jugar al fútbol como dios manda…Yuuichi también opinará igual que yo._

_Tsurugi solo se quedó mirando como su compañero salía de la habitación cojeando y soportando el dolor de sus huesos rotos. No fue a detenerlo, tampoco iba a delatarlo, sinceramente no creía que fuera a llegar más lejos del vestíbulo de la base de operaciones pero para su sorpresa la alarma se encendió varios hombres fueron a capturarle…_

_Y volvieron con las manos vacías. Por primera vez un jugador había dado esquinazo al corazón del V Sector y había huido…y con un hueso roto._

_-¿Tú fuiste uno de ellos?-_se preguntó mentalmente el delantero antes de quedarse mirando a Tenma que se encontraba a poca distancia de él.-_Tenías razón, si había alguien que consiguió hacerme abrir los ojos._

-Pero entonces eso es un gran problema-dijo Sangoku haciendo que Tsurugi volviese a la realidad.

-Endou-kantoku ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo ahora?-se aventuró a preguntar Tenma.

-Es obvio, estamos intentando rescatar a todos los chicos que están prisioneros aquí y a exponer la conspiración del V Sector.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_Y he aquí el CAP SPECIAL 1 en base a la película de Inazuma Eleven GO, gracias a esta peli consigo la inspiración que necesito, con deciros que comencé a escribir ayer XDDD. Y aquí lo tenemos, espero que os haya gustado y que aguardéis la llegada del nuevo cap que posiblemente comience a escribir dentro de poco. _

_Últimamente Atsumi no hace más que llevarse palos por todas partes y está cobrando conciencia de lo inferior que es en comparación a otros jugadores. Confiaba demasiado en su habilidad y en las enseñanzas de Fudou que no se paró a pensar que sería de ella de caer derrotada. Hakuryuu ya ha hecho su aparición y dará algún que otro problema fuera de la argumentación de la película original lo mismo pasara con Shuu que hará su aparición en el próximo capítulo. _

_Y ahora…¡Los review!_

_**Rydag:**__ vuelvo a estar al mismo nivel que tu, neesan. Siento mucho que Zen no haya aparecido pero bueno aparecerá en los recuerdos de Atsumi y en algún momento más (tu ya me entiendes) Y no, no mataré a Fudou, Atsumi lo ama demasiado como para dejarla huérfana (?) Y dile a tu gruñido interior que no se enfadeeeee leches…_

_**Dama-kge: **__Haces bien, como ha pasado en este capítulo, ha habido muchos momentos Hikatsu pero puede pasar de todo sobre todo en cuanto aparezca Zen. Solo puedo decirte que Hikaru está ocupando un puesto que pertenece a otra persona en el corazón de Atsumi y eso es algo que va a traerle problemas y felicidad en un futuro no muy lejano…¿o tal vez sí? XDDD_

_**Raf-lily: **__Uy uy uy, no me mates, yo sigo lo que dicta mi corazón puro y artístico (L)_

_**Jaakuna Sakkako: **__Es que hija mía eres muy lenta a la hora de poner review, todo el mundo se te cuela XDDD. Todavía no hay escenas de Kidou x Haruna pero las habrá en el próximo capítulo y serán la mar de Kawaiii espero que puedas ser paciente hasta entonces._

_Saludos de Chao Ling-Yin_


End file.
